The Sins of the Father
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: As the Battle for Sirius's soul looms at Hogwarts, a different battle is being waged across The Pond, and an American wizard will soon learn just how far-reaching the ripples of a Father's Sins can reach...Rated for sexual content later on.
1. In the Valley of the Shadow of Death

**Okay, this is a re-write of an old story of mine that was entitled _Harry Potter and the Touch of Destiny. _I have renamed the story, changed the plot to it, and fixed several mistakes in the older version, thus (hopefully) making it a better story.**

**Also, for anyone who might ask me about either of my other two stories, _Mass Effect III: Union _and/or _Star Wars Episode Zero: Shroud of the Dark Side_, they are both on hold at the moment as I am suffering a severe degree of Writer's Block where those two are concerned.**

**And finally, I am also working on my own ficticious series with my co-author, as well as taking college classes online, so I apologize if I'm slow in updating the chapters.**

**Oh, and by the way, I own not the _Harry Potter _series nor characters, all of which remain the rightful property of J.K. Rowling. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: In the Valley of the Shadow of Death<strong>_

{**Location: **GAME Island, Gulf of Mexico, United States of America}

[Thursday, March 17, 1994 A.D.]

(1:29 a.m.)

_The Gulf Academy of Magical Education. A sprawling center of magical education and training founded only a year after European settlers began flocking to the New World, it is one of the largest schools of the Magical Arts in not just the United States of America but the Western Hemisphere itself. The Gulf Academy of Magical Education, known more commonly as GAME Island, is the Hogwarts of the Americas, home to over eight hundred American witches and wizards, students and staff alike. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Divination, Herbology, Magizoology, Quidditch, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Magical Government, The Healing Arts, and Magical Combat Training; there was nothing the students of GAME Island didn't learn during the eight years they attended the school. _

_One of the multiple ways this educational facility was set apart from its European and Asian counterparts was the way in which students were sorted and situated into their living arrangements while at school. When students first arrived, they were either assigned to existing squads of four to five students or else put together to form new squads. Each squad was assigned to one room all their own, where they would live for the next seven years while at school. In addition, the students of GAME Island weren't separated based on gender; it was almost assured that a new GAME Island student would be roomed with at least one purpose of the opposite sex, and while some viewed this controversial decision and irresponsible and careless, the founders and later staff members of the campus believed it taught their wards deeper responsibility and secured further the links of trust between the students._

_Among those hundreds of students is a young up-and-coming wizard-in-training by the name of Kitch Grant. The youngest in a long, celebrated line of witches and wizards, the young teenager has a lot to live up to, from some of the greatest American sorcerers in history to one of the darkest warlocks the world has ever known, his family, both the good and the bad, the light and the dark, have left the young wizard a lot to live up to, and, on the run from the shadow his family has cast over him, he will soon discover that nothing in the magical community is as it ever appears to be and that in order to sink the massive warship that is his family history he must turn and confront it head-on, utilizing the natural combative magic powers with which he was born, offensive power he has always before been so very wary of. And, in this story of that confrontation, he will have a blessing that shall also prove to be a most terrible curse: he won't be alone in this fight._

_At his side are his best friends. There's the Muggle-born Elianna Kasumi, a natural-born leader with a keen political mind and a mature sense of responsibility and wisdom well beyond her years, as well as Pax Onasi, a young pure-blooded wizarding teen who, despite his natural-weakness with offensive magic, remains one of the island's most intelligent students with natural wisdom to rival even Elianna Kasumi's, and Tabitha Harding, a muggle orphan who's found her true family among her fellow sorcerers and who also possesses a set of street-learned logic and common sense that so many witches and wizards lack._

_And then there are the brothers, Duran and Billy Detreo, the last links in a long-lived and now-dead vintage line of witches and wizards. Capable of the darkest magic with the greatest ease, these two brothers have long-since set up camp on the line that divides good from evil, light from dark._

_These six friends, no strangers to loss and heartache, have yet to realize the long, twisted roads their lives are even now preparing to take. Aslumber in their beds, worn out after a long day of classes and resting up for yet another, they have no idea that their lives have already begun the life-long journey down that road._

_And so this story starts._

Kitch Grant, freshly turned fourteen years old, woke quite suddenly, the black darkness of his quarters swarming around him in a rush. As he pulled himself up into a sitting position he looked sleepily around the room, wondering why he'd suddenly come back to his senses, especially after the grueling day of study that had ended only hours before.

Running a hair through his sleep-tussled brown hair, he tossed back his covers and swung his legs around and off the bed, his feet automatically slipping into a dark blue pair of slippers, not bothering to pick up his wand from the table on the side of his bed.

As he climbed to his feet he could hear the sound of his back popping, just one more testament to how stiff and tired the previous day of classes had made him. He'd had to run a test maze for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, a frightful gauntlet of dark creatures galore that had tested his young, fit body beyond its limits. And then he'd had a free period which had been taken up by his school's Qudditch team's practice, an affair made most frantic by the fact that they would be playing against the Salem Witch's Institute for the coveted title of United States Inter-League Junior Championship, where the winner got to go to the Qudditch World Cup this coming summer over in England. As one of the three Chasers of the school's team, he proudly sported the Nimbus Two Thousand he'd gotten three years ago, which, like him, had been given very little relief from the constant practices.

Of course, Kitch thought silently as he walked over to the tap to pour himself a drink of water, those two classes had been nothing compared to his Magizoology Class, where he and his classmates had been assigned to help in recovering a loose batch of Imps; the Imp Kitch had chased down had continued evading him just so it could then trip him and, as it did several times, push him into the various streams and creeks coursing across the island. He had nearly given up hope of ever catching this particular Imp when the rest of his squad had at long last arrived to help him out. Following his Magizoology Class, he'd then had another Qudditch practice, Transfiguration, Potions, and one final, three-hour long, Qudditch practice.

As the young wizard-in-training sat his goblet down, now finished with his late-night drink, Kitch looked around his darkened room, which remained silent as the other three members of his squad continued sleeping, unaware that one of their own had so suddenly woken up, no longer able to sleep.

He put his right foot in front of his left, prepared to return to his bed and try again to get some sleep, but something stopped him cold in his tracks.

At first he didn't know what it was that had stopped him, but as he stood there, listening to the silent, dark night, the silence of his quarters began to slowly seep away. So light that he almost thought he might be hearing things, he could hear the sounds of footsteps echoing down the corridor outside of his room, and immediately he chalked it up to a student out for a night-time stroll, which, while against school rules for all students below their fifth year, wasn't exactly the most uncommon of occasions.

However, he was just getting ready to ignore the student when he heard what sounded very much like the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, and it didn't sound that far off. Unable to help his curiosity any further, Kitch reached the door and pulled it backwards towards him, just barely sticking his head out into the corridor beyond to take in what, exactly was going on.

Almost immediately a grisly sight greeted the young teen's hazel eyes. The corridor to both his left and right were littered with bodies, both on the ground and standing. However, all those standing shared the same blood-crimson-colored hooded cloaks with what looked to be black circles over their left breasts, where the Human heart was located…and the moment Kitch saw this particular feature he knew what was happening.

It was also at that moment, however, that one of the closer figures looked up and, before he could withdraw back to his room, noticed the young teen now bearing witness to what was happening. The witch raised her wand, taking aim, and immediately the frozen boy thawed out, jerking his head back into his room before she could add his to the body count.

"COME ON YOU GUYS, WAKE UP!" He shouted, racing back to his bed, where his wand laid abandoned on the bedside table. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

One of the sleeping figures across the room raised up from a top bunk, her head barely visible.

"Kitch, shut up and go back to sleep." She said, speaking with a monotonous accent. "It's barely-"

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Kitch shouted again as his hand wrapped securely around his stick of wood. "WE'RE BEING INVADED!"

"Kitch." Another voice said, this also belonging to a girl, though her accent put her as being from the American Pacific Northwest. "Relax, okay? It's just a nightmare: we are not now nor have we ever been invaded by the Hyper-Active Space Ninja Fairies of Doom."

"Yeah," A third voice said, just as sleepily, his southern accent more closely related to Kitch's own. "They sent an owl earlier: they are not invading 'til next week."

As Kitch's mouth opened to once again try and rouse his mistaken friends from their slumbers, the door to their squad's quarters suddenly exploded into a million splinters of wood, and with panic replacing his blood, Kitch raised his arm and chanted the first spell to come to mind.

"_Stupefy!" _

A jet of crimson light rocketed forth from the tip of his wand, slamming dead center into the torso of the figure that had entered the room, and as the witch crumpled to the ground the rest of his squad mates were instantly awake and on the floor, their wands out and at the ready.

"What the hell was that all about?" That first female voice, belonging to the dark-skinned Tabitha Harding, barked, anger and fear absent from her voice.

"I told you." Kitch responded, unable to keep a hint of his own anger from leaking into his words. "We're under-"

At that precise moment, a second figure, a tall, lanky man, entered the room, his wand raised…

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _The voice of the only other male in their squad shouted out, and instantly the target wizard's body snapped to attention before falling backwards immediately afterwards.

"I theorize," Pax Onasi said, sounding as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "That Kitch is indeed quite correct: we are under assault."

"Just _friggin' _lovely." Tabitha Harding answered. "I have to run Professor White's maze tomorrow, and these fuckers wanna interrupt my sleep. Come on you guys, let's go get the staff and let them handle this."

"TABBY!" Kitch shouted as his friend went to the door. "DON'T-"

Less than two seconds after she stepped through the doorway she suddenly ducked and was backpedaling as fast as she could back into the room as over half a dozen curses slammed into the wall through the air where her head had just been.

"We're are _so _not going out that way." Tabitha breathed, fighting her way back to her feet as she took aim at the empty-for-the-moment door way, the other three each following suit. A moment later, two forms entered the room, and simultaneous the four friends opened up once more, now acting as a single unit, their curses felling both wizards.

"Okay, we can do this." The second voice said, this belonging to the squad's leader, Elianna Kasumi. "Kitch, a tactical mind was your gift from the Lord, not mine: any ideas?"

Kitch nodded his head, but as he opened his mouth yet more figures appeared in the doorway, and once again the four of them went to work clearing their quarters of hostile forces.

"Right then." Kitch said as the last enemy figure hit the ground. "We can't go out the front door, so let's go out the back door instead."

"Yeah, good idea." Tabitha answered. "Oh, but wait!" She added, her sarcastic tone now clear. "We haven't _got _a back door."

In response Kitch picked up one of the larger shards of what was once their door and then proceeded to turn around, throwing it out across the rooms: seconds later the sound of shattering glass filled their ears.

"We do now." Kitch said, flashing a roguish smile at his dark-skinned friend.

"Smart ass." Tabitha muttered as Pax Onasi approached the door. He gave his wand a wide wave and instantly four long, thick brown ropes appeared as if from thin air.

"We'll cover you." Kitch said as he, Elianna, and Tabitha placed themselves between the door and Pax, who was now working to tie the four ropes around a stone pillar in the center of the room.

Seconds later another witch came rushing through the room, not stopping as she entered the room, and Kitch, having somehow expected such a move, was the first to attack.

"_Stupefy!"_

Another jet of red light. Another body hit the ground.

"I theorize we are now prepared to make our hasty escape." Pax said seconds later.

"Okay, Pax, Elianna, you guys go down first while Tabitha and me cover you." Kitch responded. "Then ya'll can cover us from the ground while we climb down to join you."

"Kitch-"

"No arguing, Elianna." Kitch answered, his eyes focusing on the demolished doorway, waiting for another attack.

"No, Kitch, you might wanna see this." She said, but it was at that moment that three large, burly wizards came storming through the demolished door, their wands raised and at the ready.

"_STUPEFY!"_

This time, however, Kitch's voice was echoed by both Tabitha and Elianna, but amazingly only Elianna's spell seemed to hit it's mark, and even then the man the attack hit only stumbled, but kept coming.

Three green jets of light shot forward from their wands, and as the three deadly curses came zooming in towards the children the sound of something massive rushing through the air filled their ears. Kitch found himself diving to the side, and even as he landed he was rolling over onto his back, quickly taking aim.

"_STUPEFY!" _He bellowed, and his own Stunner made contact with the same wizard Elianna had hit earlier, but again the man merely stumbled, and only when two other Stunners hit him together did he finally fall. Of course, this left only…

Kitch's train of thought was suddenly derailed as there were two more flashes of green light. Immediately, however, Kitch's brain registered that there was something wrong with this latest scene…those last two curse had come from _behind _them, and the way they'd impacted each man directly in the face was proof enough that their casters had taken very precise aim beforehand…

"Look, damn it," A deep, masculine voice said, causing Kitch to spin around, his wand at the ready. "We're not going to baby-sit you kids all night. Get the move on, you goddamn rookies."

"Duran, Billy." Kitch acknowledge, his eyes traveling from one pale face to another, both of them mounted on broomsticks just outside the window Kitch had shattered moments before.

"Hot damn, Duran, the boy can see."

"Yep; before we know it he'll be growing a pair of saggy ones." The boy on the right, Duran, responded. Kitch, in turn, merely shook his head as he and his three friends approached the shattered window, each grabbing one of the ropes as they prepared to make their descent out of the besieged dormitory. What they saw once at the window, however, stopped them all dead in their tracks.

What had been, only hours before, a massive, impressive, sprawling campus of magical education was now a smoldering, burning inferno, flames rising up hundreds of feet into the air, building that had stood for hundreds of years, since the days following the discovery of the New World, were now devastated piles of rubble…and, Kitch noticed, a lump rising up in his throat, there was no sign of any resistance at all: no students, no teachers, no one at all was outside, moving to the aid of the school they called home…

"No." He breathed, his throat constricting so tightly that he was surprised he could form even that single word.

"Oh yes." Duran responded. "I'd bet Billy there that we're all that's left."

Pax nodded his head in agreement as he too prepared to climb down. "Let us escape this dormitory and then shall we see what kind of defense way may mount."

"Defense?" Duran laughed as Kitch grabbed his rope and, tucking his wand into the waistband of his pants, began his slow descent towards the ground below, his three friends following suit on either side of him. "You've got to be joking, kid: there's nothing left to defend."

"He's right, Pax." Kitch said a minute later as he reached the ground. "We'd only be wasting our remaining strength trying to defend a building from the outside that's been taken on the inside, and the rest of these buildings are beyond help."

"Okay then, Kitch, you got a plan?" Elianna asked as she too reached the ground.

"Yeah." He responded, taking up a defensive position so that he'd be able to see anyone approaching them. "They have to be after something, and it has to be something important too: they'd not reveal their return in this kind of fashion without hoping to gain something big from it."

"Their return?" Elianna asked, her brow furrowing slightly as she joined Kitch. "The way you make that sound…"

"It's the Black Suns." Kitch answered. "I recognize the robes they're wearing."

"Impossible." Tabitha blurted as she too reached the ground. "The Black Suns have been disbanded for almost fourteen years now-"

"When the Dread Lord Imperious was defeated and captured, yes." Kitch answered, suddenly very angry and very read to fight. "Still, I recognize their robes, and their emblems."

"I theorize Kitch is indeed correct with his hypothesis." Pax answered, the last of the four to reach the ground. "However, this makes so little sense; the Dread Lord Imperious is still incarcerated in the bowels of Lusankya Prison: it would be global news had he effected his escape."

Kitch nodded his head, speaking very carefully, cautious of giving away the secret he'd been hiding from his friends from the moment he'd met them. "If what I've been told is right, Imperious indoctrinated many of his numbers, and, following his capture, those who escaped justice vowed to return only when the Dread Lord had returned to them."

"Okay then," Elianna nodded. "They're after something then. The question is: what, precisely, are they after?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Tabitha asked. "They're after the Thunder Stone."

"What makes you say that?" Billy asked as the two brothers joined in on the conversation.

"Rule number one for all Muggle street urchins: never reveal yourself unless going for the biggest payday around…what bigger treasure exists on this island than the Thunder Stone?"

"I thought the Elemental Stones were just legend." Duran answered, a frown on his face.

"All legend is based on some facts, Duran." Pax answered shortly. "I theorize Tabby's assumption is correct: the Black Sun Syndicate is attacking us to gain custody of the Stone of Thunder."

"It still makes no sense." Elianna said. "Why-"

Her sentence, however, was cut off as a group of six Black Suns came charging up towards them, forcing Kitch and his friends to silence their conversation as they moved to once more do battle with a far superior foe.

Curses, a mixture of green and red, filled the air as Kitch, Elianna, Tabitha, Duran, and Billy swapped blows with their foes, while Pax, incapable of using offensive magic, used his formidable Shielding Charm to protect his fellow witches and wizards from harm. Within minutes, only the six young students remained, standing tall and proud against their enemies.

"Pax." Kitch said quickly, not stopping to catch his breath. "Doesn't legend say the Elemental Stones can only be given life if brought together?"

"According to legend there is more to the process, but yes, that is one of the major factors of birthing the Elemental Stones."

"Then we can't let them take that Thunder Stone." Kitch responded. "If they're after it then the chances are high that they might have any or all of the other Stones…as long as we keep possession of the Thunder Stone those stones are useless."

"Whoa, hang on a minute." Billy countered, stepping in between Kitch and Pax. "I'm not going to waste my time chasing around this place hunting for a rock that may not even exist. My brother and I-"

"Are going to go protect the Thunder Stone." Duran answered, finishing his brother's sentence.

"Duran-"

"Just think, Billy." Duran interrupted. "If the Black Suns are after the Thunder Stone then that's where they'll have focused the majority of their forces, which for us would mean-"

"More kills." Billy responded, a wicked grin now on his face. "Alright runts, change of plans."

"Pax, Tabitha, I have a job for you guys." Kitch said, his mind racing. "We can't hope to stop the entire force of the Black Suns here, not if they've brought even an eighth of the numbers thought to still be at large-"

"Speak for yourself." Duran muttered.

"I need you two to get to the Floo House and get to Washington. Alert the Ministry of Magic about the attack and bring in as much backup as you can manage. The rest of us will go to the Thunder Stone and protect it until the Ministry of Magic arrives to reinforce us."

"Right then." Tabitha responded, squaring her shoulders and tightening the grip on her wand, looking in ever sense as a woman about to charge the iron gates of Hell itself. "Come on Pax."

"As the Muggles would say, let us fix the bayonets, yes Elianna?"

"Ummm…yeah." Elianna answered, sounding as though she'd had to think about it for a moment.

"Good luck, my friends." Pax answered as he and Tabitha took off away from the others.

"May the Lord be with us." Elianna muttered as she, along with Kitch and the Detreo brothers began moving forward. Duran, however, laughed.

"Please, who needs God when you have the Detreo brothers?"

Elianna gave Duran a particularly sour look Kitch had never before seen on his friend's face, but she said nothing in response. They moved across the devastated campus, speaking only when casting their spells to duel with scattered Black Sun forces, which, as it was quickly becoming apparent, had arrived on GAME Island en masse.

"See." Kitch whispered as he and his friends crossed over a large, slightly damaged footbridge, beneath which a large, swollen creek was now flowing. "The Hall of Records is untouched. The Black Sun forces have been split into various forces; one to take the Thunder Stone and the others to kill everyone on the island."

"It still makes no sense." Elianna was saying. "Why not just steal the stone and escape, without letting anyone know they were ever here? Surely they wouldn't be arrogant enough to believe they could actually kill everyone here."

"Back during the height of their power, they could have done so." Kitch responded. "And besides, the defenses surrounding the Thunder Stone are too powerful to steal it stealthily. And besides, look at it from their point of view." He added on sudden inspiration. "They invade GAME Island, take the Stone, and kill everyone here, a massacre the likes of which the magical world has never before known. The entire world would know some powerful group was behind it, but people would be afraid, unsure if it was the Black Suns or some other power-hungry wizard looking to be the next Voldemort, the next Imperious: what better terrorist plot could one hatch?"

"Okay, oh fearless leader, what's your plan?" Duran asked sarcastically as they approached the Hall of Records.

"I'll tell you what our plan is." Billy answered, not even giving Kitch a chance to open his mouth. "We go through these doors and we kill any son-of-a-banshee that's still standing. Short, sweet, and to the point."

"No." Kitch said. "Elianna and I barely even know the incantation to the Killing Curse, let alone have the power to use it in combat. And besides, if we go around just blasting anything that moves who knows what kind of damage we'll cause? The Thunder Stone is on the bottommost floor of the Hall of Records; we make a beeline to the Stone and we stay there protecting it until Ministry help arrives."

"Damn boy, you're boring. No wonder you haven't got any-"

"He's right." Duran countered once more. "If they're really after the stone then that's where most of them will be anyways."

"Right then." Billy answered back, that wicked grin on his face once more. "Let's get crackin'."

Kitch nodded they followed Duran and Billy through the already-destroyed door and into the Hall of Records.

The room beyond was lit and in near-perfect condition. It was massive, the walls on both sides lined with statues of the school's great headmasters and teachers down through the years, with portraits hanging up above each statue.

"Come on." Kitch said, moving to the left and through a door that had already been blown away, now the one at the head of what remained of GAME Island's defenders.

He'd expected to encounter a magical army on the far side of the door, but to his surprise it, too, was empty, save only for a spiral staircase that led downwards into the bowels of the earth, the torches along the walls flickering weakly with blue flames.

"Where is everybody?" Elianna asked as the four of them began moving slowly down the spiral staircase.

"As Pax would say, I have a theory." Kitch responded, his wand raised. "I just pray I'm wrong."

"You don't think they've already reached the Thunder Stone, do you?" She asked as they continued their descent.

"Who cares?" Duran asked. "Whether they've reached the Thunder Stone or not couldn't matter less. All that counts is they won't be leaving with it; I'll make sure of that."

Billy laughed his consent at his brother's words.

As they continued forward in silence, Kitch finally allowed his mind to visit the storm of emotions surrounding the sudden, grim resurrection of the Black Sun Syndicate.

For as long as he could remember he'd lived under the shadow of the Black Suns and their leader, the Dread Lord Imperious. From the moment he'd arrived at GAME Island he'd strived to prove to both himself, his family, and the world that he was better than that horrible legacy. He'd always ensured that when people looked at him they didn't see the son of the Dread Lord Imperious, or the son of the woman who'd been responsible for his defeat and captured, but rather someone strong, powerful, brave and intelligent, someone destined to become better than both his mother and his father combined. He'd vowed, from the moment he'd learned the truth about his father's horrible fate, that he would be the one to erase that terrible legacy from the face of the world and restore honor to his family's name.

He'd never told any of his friends the truth about his connection to the Black Suns. Not Duran, or Billy, or Pax, or Tabitha, not even Elianna, his best friend in the entire world. No matter how often they'd visited his home over the holidays, he'd always managed to ensure that his secret remained safe. Now, however, it looked as though that secret might at last be compromised, his ability to protect it greatly reduced.

'_No.' _He told himself, that one, simple word lighting a fire deep inside of him. He loved all of his best friends; their friendship with him meant more to him than anything else, and he would not risk losing those friendships simply because of his father's stupidity and sins. He would do all he could to hold off the Black Suns until the Ministry of Magic arrived, and then, once they'd come in and taken back the besieged school, his secret would remain as safe as it'd ever been.

He stopped dead in his tracks as his mind returned to the present moment, and, to his surprise, they were now at the bottom of the staircase, just outside of the room where the Thunder Stone was usually kept, a place off-limits to all students. And, like so many other doors, the door that should have been there to keep them out was down, bodies littering the floor.

"Sometimes I hate being right." Kitch muttered as he and his friends approached the door, silent and ready. Kitch and Duran took the left side of the door while Billy led Elianna over to the right side of the door, their bodies pressed against the walls as they listened intently to the voices on the other side of that door.

"Come on, you lot of mangy weaklings!" A woman's high-pitched voice ordered, a maniac sound to it. "We're already way behind schedule as it is! We don't know if those guards managed to get a message off to Washington before we took control of this building or not! And Davidson, you break the case holding that stone and I will kill you!" She added shrilly. "You heard what the Dread Lord said about the stone! Only he must be the one to touch it and bind it to him!"

"Of course, Lady Tatsu, I'm sorry." A man answered dully, and suddenly it was as if someone had poured hot metal into Kitch's veins. Tatsu…he'd heard that name before, countless times in the past…he'd often dreamt of being the one to find her and turn her over to the Ministry of Magic…

"Okay." Kitch whispered. "They don't know we're here, so we'll have the element of surprise. On the count of three we go charging in like raging Manticores." He continued. "We fight our way to the stone, get it, and fall back towards the Floo House to await the Ministry of Magic."

"Let's do it, then." Billy answered. "I'm getting bored."

"On three then." Kitch whispered, raising his free right hand and lifting up three fingers, and, in silence, he counted down.

The moment his final finger had lowered they rushed forward, wands raised and curses shouting out into the large room; by the time those closest to the door had managed to begin to turn around they'd already crumpled to the ground, hit by either a Stunner from Kitch or Elianna, a Killing Curse from either of the Detreo brothers, or a mixture of all four.

"BLAST IT ALL!" The woman called Lady Tatsu barked. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Kitch, in response to her words, sent a Stunner directly at her head, a spell that soared only inches too high above her hair. She raised her wand in response, but before she could begin her own curse Elianna was suddenly at Kitch's side, a Stunner of her own coming even closer to hitting Tatsu than Kitch's had.

A trio of witches to Kitch's left were suddenly aiming Killing Curses right at both him and Elianna, and only by grabbing Elianna's wrist and dragging her behind a large boulder did they avoid meeting an untimely demise.

For several minutes the battle continued in this fashion, Kitch and Elianna Stunning one or two enemies and then taking cover to avoid taking hostile attacks. However, this was gaining them very little ground, for every time they'd Stun a Black Sun one of the other Black Suns would come up and revive their fallen comrade. To make matters worse for the surviving defenders was the fact that Duran and Billy, the two who were using the illegal Killing Curses, were being pinned down, being given almost no chance at returning fire against their attackers.

"This can't go on for much longer." Kitch growled as more curses and spells slammed into the boulder's opposite side. "It's like slaying a monster with three heads."

"Every time one gets cut off two more take its place." Elianna answered, searching for room to launch another counter-attack. As more curses continued to eat through the boulder's opposite face, Kitch caught Duran's eyes and knew his old family's friend was thinking the same thing.

Raising his hands in front of him, Duran began making a short series of furious hand gestures, and, while Kitch knew he should recognize them, his mind was terribly blank.

"Elianna, a little help here would be nice." He mumbled angrily.

"Well, if you'd have paid more attention to Colonel Faulkner." She snapped, swinging her head over towards the older boy.

"What's he saying?" Kitch asked, ignoring his friend's reprimand.

"He says we charge them head-on all at once and take the Thunder Stone by force." Elianna interpreted. "A full-frontal assault."

Kitch mused on his friend's proposal for a brief moment. Considering they had nothing going for them at the moment now that they'd lost the element of surprise, it was better than just hiding, and waiting for death to come for them.

"I knew you wouldn't go for it." Elianna answered. "We need something thought-out, something well-planned-"

"We're going for it." Kitch interrupted, his mind suddenly made up.

"What?" She asked, nearly dropping her wand in surprise. "Come on Kitch, you can't be serious-"

"I'm dead serious, Elianna." Kitch answered, his grip on his wand tightening. "The only thing we had going for us was the element of surprise, and we lost that almost the moment we gained it."

"That doesn't matter, Kitch." She said, shaking her head furiously. "We're outnumbered half-a-dozen-to-one, and every time we take one out they're revived in next to no time at all. We're only children, Kitch! If we charge them like some great army fixing bayonets we'll be slaughtered."

"Dunno what a bayonet is." Kitch answered stubbornly. "But it sounds delicious. Look Elianna, charging head-long into a hive of dark witches and wizards with only three other teenagers is stupid, reckless, ill-though-out, and, in all likely-hoods, suicidal, and they'll know we'll be keeping that in mind."

"Then why-"

"They'll never see it coming." Kitch answered, a confident smile on his face now. The foggy haze of combat had just suddenly lifted, as though the world had never been clearer in all his fourteen years. "It's the last thing they'll see coming, and in those few, short seconds, when they're taken aback by our stupidity, our foolishness, we'll strike back as hard as we can. Can you give Duran and Billy a non-verbal message to go for the Thunder Stone?"

Kitch and Elianna had been best friends since their first day at GAME Island, and the two of them knew each other better than they knew themselves, and it was because of this bond that Kitch Grant knew exactly what his friend was thinking.

"I know it's risky Elianna, but you have to trust me. You said earlier that my gift from God was a tactical mind-"

"Of course-"

"So please, don't second guess me-"

"I'd never-"

"Please, Elianna, just trust me."

The girl nodded her head. "Always."

Kitch nodded his head and turned to catch Duran's eyes as Elianna began a series of quick, elegant gestures with her hands, and as Duran nodded to show he understood Kitch gave his friend a thumbs-up with his free hand, to which Duran gave a casual salute, visibly preparing himself for what was about to come…

The boulder behind which Kitch and Elianna were hiding suddenly began to crack, shards of rocks burying themselves shallowly in the skin of their backs, but neither gave any indication to the pain as, with his free hand, Kitch held it up, palm out and all five fingers stretched out tightly. He began the slow, steady count-down from five. Four fingers left. Three fingers left. Two…

"Yea-"

One finger left to go…

"Though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death-"

"I fear no evil." Kitch finished as that final finger dropped, his hand now a closed fist. He'd heard her mutter the same prayers at least a million times since they'd first met, but this was the first time he'd ever said it, and while it was different than what she normally said it was as though those words had cast an iron shield over his body to protect him from any harm that may come his way.

Duran and Billy charged out from around either side of their boulder, letting lose with a barrage of deadly Killing Curses. At the same moment they moved forward, Kitch and Elianna joined them, charging from either side of their own boulder, and as Kitch's first Stunner took out the closest target he knew he'd made the right decision.

Time itself seemed to slow down as they moved. Those immediately closest to the oncoming defenders made no attempt at hiding their surprise, their wands not moving to protect them, and even as they fell their fellows were still slow in recovering.

Closest to Kitch now was the hooded-figure carrying the glass class containing the Thunder Stone, and with no thought Kitch's next Stunner hit the man in his right shoulder. As he slumped backwards the glass case fell towards the ground, the Earth now standing still, every eye on the glass case and the young teen wizard now only inches from catching it…

"_Accio Thunder Stone!" _Tatsu's voice bellowed, and suddenly the fabrics of the space-time continuum were reverted back to their original state as the world around him sped back up to normal. The smooth glass surface touched Kitch Grant's palm, but the moment the Charm took effect the case went zooming away, all the way across the room to the Summoning Charm's owner, a triumphant look on her face. Once more that anger swelled up inside of him, and suddenly everyone around him disappeared, leaving only Tatsu, Kitch, and the Thunder Stone.

She turned as though she were going to leave, laughing maniacally.

"COME BACK HERE, COWARD!" Kitch roared like a lion, charging after her, not even moving to attack any more of her followers…they were irrelevant now.

As Kitch charged forward mindlessly, Tatsu, not bothering to turn around, pointed her wand behind her and suddenly Kitch's entire world went dark as dirt, rock, and dust exploded beneath him, sending the earthen material into his eyes as he was blasted up into the air and several feet away.

For the briefest of moments he thought he'd died. All sound around him died out, the world going as silent as his vision. For the shortest period in recorded history the young teen thought he'd been relieved of all wordly worries…

And then his back exploded in a fireball of pain as his body impacted the ground, making him realize immediately that he was still very much alive.

For a moment he laid where he was, unmoving, afraid of what he would discover about his injuries the moment he tried to force his battered body back into action…

Stinging from the dirt they'd taken in, sore from the blast he'd been hit with, his eyes slowly fluttered open, showing him the seen before him in a blurry picture.

Elianna, as he watched, Stunned another Black Sun as two more took aim from behind, only to be cut down ruthlessly by the Detreo brothers before their wands could issue their shots. High above the scene, the Thunder Stone in her hands, Tatsu was retreating from the battle to claim victory, confident that her forces would soon mop up GAME Island's only survivors. Her eyes, scanning the room one final time, swept over Duran, Billy, and Elianna, laughing as they tried to pursue her only to be stopped by the overwhelming number of Black Suns…and then those dark, pitiless eyes found Kitch, and even though his eyesight had been damaged he could see the challenge in those eyes, the dare she was issuing…

Even with his world completely silent, Kitch's left hand closed over a wooden handle, and the moment wand and flesh reunited, the young wizard-in-training found himself rising to his feet once more, shaking off his latest injury, and not bothering with any of the other Black Suns, Kitch Grant again charged, only one thing now mattering in his brain…

Green flashes of jets crashed and flew all around him, slamming into the ground and cave walls behind, in front, and next to him as he ran, but he ignored the dangers, brushing off the half-a-dozen near-misses as hit the stone staircase leading up to the surface, his wand held down at his side as he charged on head, following Tatsu up the stairs, his mind now full focused on the mission at hand: he'd die to make sure her mission was a failure.

The sound of her insane laughter was so great that it was the noise which penetrated his silent universe, though it sounded now as though it were coming into his brain through a long, underwater tunnel full of various junk.

Only a couple of minutes later Kitch was once more back outside, now chasing Tatsu across the GAME grounds towards the closest exit, where the school's magical wards and barriers would cease to exist, allowing Tatsu the perfect chance to Disapparate and escape with the Thunder Stone in her grasp.

"You're mine!" Kitch roared, raising his wand. _"STUPEFY!"_

His curse, however, missed its target, which, to Kitch's sudden horror, was no longer even there.

Then there was that distant insane laugh once more, this time followed by a voice that was no longer high-pitched and shrill but now calm, controlling, and flat.

"Come now, Kitch Grant, I would have expected the son of Lord Imperious to be far better than that."

Kitch, not stopping to think, allowed the instincts he'd honed over the years on the Quidditch Pitch to take over, acting as though this were just another game of Quidditch. The Thunder Stone was now the Quaffle, and Tatsu was now just another opponent for him to defeat.

He spun around, his wand coming up as his mouth opened to again summon his most faithful attack…

"_Expelliarmus."_

That, Kitch knew, was not his voice, nor was that the spell he'd intended to use…

His wand flew sharply from his hand, his spell unfinished as he was now left defenselss.

"Oh, don't think I don't recognize that look in your eyes, kid." She growled, moving closer to him. "You want to see me suffer, to see me get what's mine. You want more than for justice to be served, oh yes. You want me dead…and you want to be the one that does it."

Kitch said nothing but stared the woman down, refusing to blink, to show any fear as what he now knew to be the final moments of his life ticked back. She'd receive no satisfaction from him, no matter what she might do or say…

"Such bravery." She purred. "Such a waste." She laughed. "You are very much your father's son."

Still he said nothing as he glared into her dark, evil eyes.

"You have great potential kid. So much power is at your disposal, young Grant. You can surpass even the Dread Lord himself. Yessssss…I can sense the magical talent you have inherited, _my lord_…"

"Shut up, you bitch." Kitch growled. "Kill me, torture me, do whatever it is you plan on doing, but don't think for even a _moment _that you'll turn me into the next Dread Lord."

"Your father once said the same thing." She laughed. "He swore he'd never turn to the Dark Side. He vowed to remain _'true'_ to himself and his wife…and look where he is now."

"Yeah." Kitch responded. "A nice, cozy cell in Lusankya."

"Only because of one stupid mistake." She answered. "You, however, could avoid that mistake; you are far smarter and greater than your father."

"You really want me to join you?"

"I could teach you everything, and anything, you could ever want to know. I could show you magic that no other can ever hope to teach you. I could teach you how to rule the world, how to subjugate millions…I can teach you how to master, and indeed, _reverse_, death; Death himself would bow before you."

"You can take that offer and shove it straight up your-"

"_Crucio!" _She roared, cutting Kitch off in mid-sentence. It was pain the likes of which he'd never before known. His bones were on fire, a raging inferno deep inside of his body. It felt as though a trillion and more shards of glass, razor sharp, were attacking ever nerve inside of him. He could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground, unable to do anything to relieve it.

'_Please.' _He begged silently. _'Please kill me and end this pain now, please-_'

And as quickly as it had hit him the pain was gone. His heart was beating rapidly against his ribs as his eyes opened once more, taking in the fiery, smoky night around him, that far-off sound of Tatsu's voice again filling his ears.

"And to imagine that was but a taste of the full power of the Dark Side." She teased. "Join with me, Kitch Grant, and take your rightful place as the heir of the Dread Lord. Kitch, in response, laughed as he climbed up to his knees, staring her directly in the eyes once more.

"Is that the best you've got?" He asked defiantly. "If so, I can't say I'm impressed."

"_Crucio!" _She bellowed again, and the Torture Curse's pain was even worse the second time around. His blood, it felt like, was being replaced by molten lava that seemed to be eating its way through him from the inside out, destroying the very fabric of his being. He could just barely hear Tatsu's laughs as he continued to writh in pain along the ground, begging silently for the sweet release of death.

Again, the pain suddenly stopped.

"You are powerful, kid, I can taste it on my lips. There are none who could stand against you once you've been brought into your powers. You must join me, Kitch Grant. You have no choice except to become the next, the best, Dread Lord."

Kitch said nothing as he again struggled to his knees, collecting within him the strength it'd take to stand up.

Still, he said nothing.

"You could have everything you want." She continued, her voice suddenly soft, seductive. "You could have all the gold and power in the world, all the servants to do as you order-"

"Can I please have more of that Cruciatus Curse?" He asked, defiant as ever as he stared back into the woman's eyes. Her face instantly contorted into a look of angry race.

"_Crucio!" _

Even with his injured hearing, Kitch could still hear his screams perfectly, noises he'd never before made, sounds he'd never suspected his mouth capable of making. The pain was worse than ever before, but still he held his ground.

"You'll never break me." Kitch muttered as the curse again let up. "Do what you want, but you'll never break me, you God-forsaken witch, and you'll never turn me."

"Oh, I will turn you, my young wizarding friend." She cooed calmly. "Everyone can be broken down, as I proved with your father, and you shall be no different. Before I am done you will be feared just as the Dark Lord Voldemort was, just as your father is now. You will turn, young one, or you will die."

Kitch laughed, remembering what Elianna had said just before their suicidal charge minutes before.

"I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death." Kitch said, not taking his eyes off of Tatsu as he spoke. "But I fear no evil, you sorry bitch."

"Your mudblood friend has you believing that a paradise of Heaven awaits you upon your death?" She laughed. "To be so naïve…"

"Elianna may have muddy blood," Kitch responded. "But it's nowhere near as muddy as yours, _Mudblood._" He laughed again. "That word fits you-"

The rest of his sentence died as for the fourth time she hit him with the Torture Curse, and the pain was worse than the first three curses put together. He could hear loudly his screams of agony as the pain flooded from his mouth. He could feel (and taste) the ocean of saliva drooling from his mouth and down his lips. His head felt like it was about to explode at any minute, his heart now beating so fast that he was almost certain one could see it even through his clothes and skin…he was, he felt, only a short distance away from certain death…with pain like this there could possibly be no other fate left for him.

"Join me, Kitch Grant." Tatsu said at last, again letting up on the Torture Curse. "Join me, or die-"

"Which one was it?" Kitch asked, determined to be a rebel to the end. "Your mommy or your daddy? Was mommy a witch and daddy a muggle? Or was mommy a muggle and daddy a witch? Or maybe one of them was a squib and the other a muggle…yes, that fits so much better-"

"You insolent little bastard!" She roared.

"Now now, Lady Tatsu." Kitch mocked, laughing as he realized he couldn't stop himself from speaking. "What would the Dread Lord say if he knew his mistress was talking about him like that. Bad girl, bad-"

"_AVADA-"_

However, the second part of that curse died out, never to leave the woman's mouth. Looking up, Kitch saw a second figure charging forward, her wand outraised, and even through the night, even with the distance between them, Kitch recognized her immediately, and instantly he knew he was saved…Pax and Tabitha had succeeded and Lor Grant was now coming to her son's rescue.

Even with the injuries he'd sustained already, Kitch watched in amazement as his mother and Tatsu exchanged flashes of emerald and crimson light, neither of them speaking as they dueled.

The two witches continued their campaign against one another, neither of them giving ground as they warred, trading shots back and forth with such intensity that the smell of it began wafting across the grounds.

And a sudden flash of reflected light brought Kitch to his senses, registering in his brain and allowing his body to shrug off some of his damage as he began inching forward, silently closing in on the wand he'd lost so many minutes before. Tatsu, he knew, still had the Thunder Stone, and in her furious determination to save her son it was unlikely Lor Nash had noticed it…

His hand wrapped around the handle of his wand once again, and summoning the last of his courage and strength Kitch clambered back to his feet and surged forward, keeping his eyes focused solely on the prize.

Slowly, silently, he proceded forward, his wand raised and at the ready. So busy was this woman that she never saw him coming, never heard his footsteps…

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Kitch bellowed suddenly, and instantly her wand and the case with the Thunder Stone went sailing out of her hands and through the air. Though a wandless Tatsu was the best Tatsu, Kitch found himself more concerned with the Thunder Stone. As the glass case flew through the air he charged forward after it, his arms outstretched, ready to make the catch…

"NOOOOO!" Tatsu shouted as the glass again touched Kitch's hands, and as the young wizard spun around towards the dark witch he kept as firm a grip as he could on the case, prepared should she try to summon it again…

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _She bellowed, and with a rushing sound a green jet of light shot forward at Kitch, smashing into the glass case.

Shards of hot glass flew off in every direction, cutting Kitch all over as the Stone of Thunder went sailing off through the night sky. Kitch, however, refused to be defeated. Stumbling backwards, Kitch caught the now-bare Thunder Stone in his hands, protecting it as he fell backwards onto the ground.

The moment stone and skin met there was what felt like a warm, shocking jolt of power that traveled down his arms and through the rest of his body. His entire body literally tingled with this new power as the Thunder Stone began to glow, but moments later it was as it had been before, a dull yellow stone that seemed to sparkle with a mystical power.

Even as this was happening there were several loud _pops _all around him, the unmistakable sound of additional witches and wizards Apparating onto the scene, and with a scream of fury echoing from her mouth Kitch looked up to see Tatsu spin around on the spot, gone a second later as though she'd never even existed, a dozen crimson spells crossing the space she'd just occupied. Knowing he was now safe, Kitch returned to his feet, slowly limping towards his mother, who was now rushing towards him.

He could feel his strength fading and his body preparing to shut down non-vital systems as it began to heal itself, but even as he knees buckled from the lack of strength to hold him up, he continued towards his mother, who quickly took him into her arms and held him erect. He said nothing as he allowed her to do so, confident that she knew what he'd gone through.

"Mom." Another witch said, this voice belonging to one of Kitch's three older sisters. "Most of the island is now secure. We've found Elianna Kasumi and the Detreo brothers down in the Hall of Records. They took a beating, but we think they'll be okay."

"Anyone else?" She asked, still holding Kitch close to her.

"There are a few other children near the Floo House, which we've still not secured…"

It was as though his sisters words had lit a fire inside of the young boy, a fire whose warmth and flames energized him and allowed him to fight through the pain and fatigue like nothing else as he powered his way free of his mother's hold.

"Kitch, where-"

"Shut it, Jessica." Kitch growled, thrusting the Thunder Stone into his sister's chest as hard as he could. "Pax and Tabitha are there on _my _orders: I'm not going to sit here and just let them die."

"The Ministry-"

"Up Merlin's backside with the Ministry." Kitch barked, now running as fast as he could towards the Floo House, where the shouts and explosions of curses could still be heard. The pain he'd suffered was still with him, but with two of his squad, two of his best friends, in such danger he was able to tune it out like a wireless station, focusing solely on what needed to be done, his mother, sister, and their fellows chasing after him.

He crested a small hill that overlooked the Floo House, a large, long building one story high with multiple doors set into the black brick. Dozens of figures were clogging the grounds around the Floo House, the smoky night alive with almost every spell in existance. The battle here, Kitch noted, was hectic, pitched, and desparate. Apparently the Black Suns weren't keen on leaving just yet.

He was in the middle of the war before he finally found Pax and Tabitha, the two of whom were swapping blows with thrice the number of Black Suns, alone, unprotected and unaided by any of the Ministry officials around them.

Kitch rushed forward towards his comrades, sending Stunners at anyone who looked as though they might try and stop him. As he approached from behind, however, Pax suddenly charged forward, vaulting over the fallen log behind which he and Tabitha had been taking cover and moving all the while, not bothering to return fire against his attackers as Tabitha covered him constantly from where she'd been moments before. A bad feeling was beginning to rise up inside of Kitch as he slid into place next to his dark-skinned friend, neither speaking as they focused on protecting their squad's youngest member.

Pax, Kitch soon discovered, had charged forward to save an unfortunately child, no older than ten, obviously a first year, who'd been caught in the middle of the attack. As Pax attempted to rush the girl back towards safety, she took a curse to the leg, and, not breaking his stride Pax stowed his wand, lifted the child into his arms, and came charging back towards Kitch and Tabitha, ducking and weaving to avoid the green jets of light now surrounding him.

As Pax approached Kitch moved to help his friend unload his precious load while Tabitha upped the ante of her attacks as she continued providing excellent cover for the boy. Even with his strength beginning to fail, Kitch managed to sit the girl down safely behind the log before turning to face Pax.

"My good friend," Pax said. "Did you manage to recover the Stone of-"

As Kitch continued to look into his friend's face, Pax's hazel eyes went oddly blank and dark, as though someone had just snuffed the drawing room's lantern out for the night. Pax's mouth closed and less than a second later he pitched forward, rolling over onto his back as he landed.

The space-time continuum, the very fabrics of the universe itself, frozen where it was at that moment. The urgent battle around them vaporized instantly as Kitch fell to his knees next to the fallen wizard's corpse, taking his friend's hand into his own as tears began to flow down his face unchecked and an ungodly sound, the most horrible noise ever made upon the face of the Earth, roared out behind him as Tabitha Harding realized what had just happened.

"PAX!" She screamed, rushing forward to her friend's side. "Please Pax, please!" She begged, launching herself onto his body. "PLEASE PAX, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Tabitha Harding however, was shouting the impossible, Kitch knew. Pax Onasi was dead.

"Yeah, Pax." Kitch answered, unable to think of anything else to say other than to answer the boy's final question. "I got the Thunder Stone."

Kitch never knew when the fighting at last ended, nor did he really care. The moment Pax Onasi had hit the ground so too had Kitch, and not once afterwards did he again move to fight back against those who had invaded GAME Island. Together, he and Tabitha stayed by their friend's side, unable to believe what had just happened.

Minutes seemed like hours and hours like years following Pax's fall, but finally Elianna joined them, and together, at the spot where Pax Onasi still laid, the three friends embraced one another tightly, and, without caring who saw them, refusing to be given medical treatment, the trio hugged, and they cried, mourning their loss as Duran and Billy Detreo merely watched, arms folded across their broad chests.

Hours later, when Elianna's muggle parents arrived, they were still in this same position, but still, none of them cared. The last thing Kitch remembered before the overwhelming, comforting darkness overtook him was the feel of Elianna's hands in his own, giving him comfort while seeking it for herself. And then the world went black. None of them knew, though, that hundreds of miles away, a triumphant Izumi Tatsu was giving a full, detailed report to her master, the Dread Lord of the Dark Side…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it.<strong>

**I believe I like this chapter better than I did the whole previous story on which this is inspired. So, any thoughts, anyone? Any questions? Criticism?**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Aftershocks

**Okay, everyone, I know it's a bit sooner than expected, but here's the next chapter: I've been having a good week, it would seem. However, it will almost certainly be next week before the next chapter is updated, and the depends on how many reviews I get, so yeah, see the little button down at the bottom that says "REVIEW"? Just click and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter nor is this for monetary gain. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Aftershocks<strong>_

{**Location: **Oak Acres, Northeast Arkansas, Southeastern United States of America}

[Friday, 18 March, 1994 A.D.]

(00:12, 12:12 a.m.)

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours Kitch Grant found his eyes fluttering open as suddenly as though he'd been jarred awake by his mother. However, as his eyes quickly adjusted to the total darkness of his bedroom he realized that he appeared to be quite alone, with merely his thoughts as company. Of course, Kitch reminded himself as he slid out of bed, his left hand automatically going for his wand on the small table at the head of his bed, that's how the attack on GAME Island had happened.

"_Lumos." _He muttered, and instantly the tip of his wand flared to life with a bright, pure white light, putting his bedroom into sharp contrast as he gazed around, his eyes searching keenly for any sign of anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing.

Kitch, though paranoid after the horrific ambush of only one full day ago, had really not expected to find himself once again besieged. After all, he reminded himself as he slowly meandered across the room, the home he shared with his mother, three sisters, and the family house-elf was even more secure than GAME Island, with its formidable defenses, had ever been, protected by ancient magic in ways Kitch didn't even _want _to understand.

Comfortable with the knowledge that he was safe from attack, Kitch turned his mind instead to what had awoken him. It was a dream, he recalled immediately, a dream that was more of a memory of the previous morning's events. He could recall Pax Onasi's final moments of life. He could still see his friend, usually stunted when it came to offensive magic, selflessly charging forward to save a child caught in the crossfire of war. He could still picture Pax's satisfied, relieved face at seeing Kitch still alive, his mouth open, half-way through his final question…those bright, hazel eyes, alive with their usual excited curiosity, only to go suddenly blank and dim, as though the candle behind them had suddenly and forcibly snuffed out by a cold wind…

With great difficulty Kitch forced those memories out of his head. He'd been forced to relive those events nearly constantly ever since he'd woken up following the attack, only a handful of hours after leaving the school (and his friend's body) behind. He'd sat, half-dazed, explaining over and over again to what he was sure was ever official from the Ministry of Magic the events as they'd transpired. He'd told them in full detail every last movement he knew he and his squadmates had made, from his waking up in the middle of the night for a drink, unsure of what had awoken him, to their deduction as to what the Black Suns were after and how Pax Onasi died. Some of them had been silent as they listened, some inquisitive, and all understanding…and then a few, among them his oldest sister, Jessica, had been downright interrogative, as though they suspected _him _of being the one behind the attack. He'd personally handed over the Thunder Stone to Minister of Magic Harvey Griswold, who'd said nothing as he'd taken it back to Washington, for whatever reasons the man had deemed necessary. He'd wanted to go see Elianna, who'd gone back home with her muggle parents, and Tabitha, who would be staying temporarily with Pax's Uncle Rex once she was released from St. Woodruff's Center for Magical Maladies in a few days. However, Jessica, along with her boss, Yvonne Wade, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had decided to keep the surviving friends apart so that, as Jessica said, they could get the truth in its purest form.

As Kitch stopped in front of an ancient, tall mirror he could feel anger at his sister and the Ministry of Magic in general begin to rise deep down inside of him. His oldest sister, the woman he'd always been proud to call his sister, had treated him like he was the villain. It was as though she felt that his being the son of the Dread Lord made him automatically guilty via association, and her Head of Department had been, if possible, worse. She'd acted as though Kitch had committed the most heinous act imaginable by going after the Thunder Stone to keep Izumi Tatsu from escaping with it. Indeed, when she'd told her and the then-present officials that he'd caught the stone in his bare hand after its case had shattered several of them looked angry, anxious, and, if Kitch hadn't been imagining things, frightened. Had he not been too exhausted, Kitch thought bitterly, he'd have let them both know exactly what he thought about it. Of course, as his mother had told him later, it wouldn't do to go against the Ministry, not when they were anxious and facing a resurging Black Sun Syndicate.

Forcing these feelings back down inside of him, Kitch turned his attention instead to the mirror in front of him, taking in and studying his reflection. His brown hair, he noted first, was frayed and tossed from a mixture of sleep and stress. His dull, hazel eyes now had the beginnings of baggy circles beneath them. Other than that, however, he looked like a normal fourteen year-old wizard-in-the-making from America's deep south. Well fed and taken care of, a sturdy build augmented by years of playing school Quidditch, he looked like a teenager well on his way to becoming a good, solid wizard, whatever career path he decided to take later on in life.

Kitch snorted. His family had already cast a long, dark shadow from behind which he was certain he could never emerge. His father had become the Dread Lord Imperious, an evil, dark wizard of the same caliber as Voldemort and Grindelwald. His mother, one of the world's greatest magical healers in history, had been, rumor had it, one of those responsible for stopping Imperious's evil reign. His oldest sister, Jessica Grant, was, despite her young age, rising rapidly through the Ministry of Magic: by the time Yvonne stepped down, most felt, Jessica would become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; provided, of course, that she hadn't already become Minister of Magic. His second-oldest sister, Zannah, was a Magizoologist, the best in America and perhaps even the Western Hemisphere. Raven, the youngest of the Grant females, was a powerful witch, one of the planet's top bounty hunters, and to date she'd not once failed to bring in a target she'd gone after. Yes, Kitch thought gloomily, his family had set the bar impossibly high, and, though he'd never actually admit it, part of Kitch was afraid that they'd set that bar _too _high, making it impossible for him to ever achieve the greatness they had.

As Kitch continued to study his appearance in the mirror, however, a sinking, horrible feeling began to snake its way through his body, taking hold in his bones and capturing his very soul.

He looked very much like the pictures he'd seen of his father in his earlier years. His hair was a darker shade of brown, and his body was slightly larger than his father's had been at his age, but his face, those hazel eyes, were like cloned twins of the man Lord Imperious had once been.

On top of that, Izumi Tatsu had done her best to turn him to the Dark Side. She, in her own, sly way, had voiced the very thing that Kitch had feared all his life. She too had seen how similar Kitch was to his fallen father. She had seen in his eyes what he'd felt in his heart, recognizing the hatred he'd felt for her, that desire to see her punished for her crimes, to see her die by his hands…

Was that how Imperious had fallen to the Dark Side? Had that seductive mistress known as revenge been what had beckoned him over the line that he could never turn back from? Had Imperious begun his trek through the Dark Side because he'd wanted to see true justice served? Had he gone after someone evil and allowed his thirst for revenge to blind him to the truth? Had the Dread Lord Imperious also been ambushed late one night or early one morning, watching helplessly as a friend was cut down in front of him? Had Imperious stood in front of a mirror, looking at himself and predicting what was to come? Was history now repeating itself as the son followed in his father's footsteps?

As the teenager continued to study his reflection in the mirror, his mind began playing tricks on his eyes. It was as though he were watching himself grow up rapidly before him, becoming in a mere matter of seconds a perfect replica of the Dread Lord.

"_You are very much your father's son…"_

"_Your father once said the same thing…"_

"…_Your rightful place as the heir of the Dread Lord."_

Izumi Tatsu's words continued ringing ever louder inside of his, slowly taking on his father's deep, powerful voice…he knew the words to be true, that he had no choice…

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Kitch roared, and a jet of crimson light escaped from Kitch's wand, shattering the mirror and sending a million shards of glass in every direction. The explosion of his mirror brought him quickly back to his senses as he checked to ensure he'd suffered no real injuries from his temporary loss of control.

"What'd my great-grandmother's mirror ever do to you, honey?" A woman's voice asked several minutes later. Startled, having never heard his bedroom door open, Kitch turned to see his mother standing just inside of his room, a teal bathrobe covering her wet body, her wand in hand and her concerned eyes locked onto her youngest child.

"Self Defense." Kitch muttered, unwilling to look the woman in the eyes, afraid that she'd see the truth they were failing to hide.

"Ah, I see." She said, a gentle humor to her voice. "Yes, ancient family mirrors do tend to go on sudden rampages from time to time. Gotta watch that…"

Kitch resisted the urge to laugh as he turned back towards his bed, saying nothing as his mother gently muttered _"Reparo" _to reverse the damage he'd done to the thing.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice ever kind as she made to join him on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, I'm just peachy keen mommy." He said in a falsely sweet voice. "I mean, things are just _swell_. I had a super day at school mommy. All but four of my friends are dead, I made friends with this pretty girl named Izumi Tatsu, and even saved the Thunder Stone!"

"Nice to see you still have your sense of humor and your sharp tongue." She said, patting him gently on his knee.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, Kitch." She responded, pulling him close to her. "You've been through a lot in the past day, and you've far exceeded any expectations I could ever have had for you."

"Thanks." He said sadly, his mind back on the night before.

"The pain you're feeling now will never truly fade." She said, her voice as kind and gentle as ever. "You've lost a great friend, and from now until the day you die, whenever that may be, you will feel the pain and anguish you are feeling even at this moment."

"He didn't have to die, mom. Pax should still be alive, here with us."

"There's nothing you could have done, Kitch. You were facing an enemy far superior to you in nearly every aspect. You were taken by surprise, out-numbered, out-gunned, out-matched, and on the defensive nearly the whole time."

"No, mom. I could have saved him, I _should _have saved him. I saw Izumi Tatsu apparate behind him, I could have moved him, pulled him to the ground. I could have ignored Izumi Tatsu and gone straight after Pax and Tabitha. If I had…"

"Kitch, I want you to listen to me." Lor challenged without raising her voice. "Death came calling for Pax, and nothing you did could have saved him. You went after Izumi Tatsu because you knew the risks of her escaping with the Thunder Stone. You're too young to have learned a Shielding Charm yet, and even then no Shielding Charm can deflect the Killing Curse once it's cast, and that happened so fast you didn't even know what you were seeing."

"But-"

"Don't blame yourself for what happen. It is, after all, not your fault. You're not all powerful-"

"BUT I SHOULD BE!" Kitch roared, throwing his wand across the room in anger. "Don't you get it, mom? I am the youngest in a long, celebrated, and feared line of witches and wizards. I have all of that talent, all of that magical blood, flowing through me. I should have been powerful enough to save Pax, mom."

"Calm down, Kitch." Lor ordered, her tone going stern.

"I promise you, mom; one day I will be. One day I will be all powerful. ONE DAY I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD ALIVE! DEATH HIMSELF WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"

"Please, Kitch, please calm down, now." Lor pleaded, and though he wanted to ignore her the fear, the panic, he heard in the woman's voice instantly quelled the raging inferno inside of him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

"You remind me so very much of your father. Sometimes, you're so like him it makes me hurt-"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT HEAP OF DRAGON DUNG!" Kitch roared, that inferno raging inside of him once more. "I'D NEVER-"

"You _are _like him, honey." Lor interrupted. "Before he became Imperious, Matthias Grant would have blamed himself had he seen a best friend die in front of him. He, too, would have questioned his decisions and actions, as you now question your decision to split up your squad."

"How did you-"

"I went through fourteen hours of hell to give you life, Kitch." She laughed. "I'm your mother: I know you like the back of my wand, as all mothers know their children. Had Matthias gone through this kind of ordeal, he would have made that same vow, to never again be, as you put it so eloquently, helpless."

"Imperious-"

"Was once a great man, a powerful wizard, and a loving husband." She finished. "What he has since become is a total perversion of his true self, but I choose to remember who he was beforehand when I look at you, not what he became."

"Yesterday, when I was fighting…when I confronted Izumi Tatsu, she tried to turn me to the Dark Side." Kitch said. "She kept saying how much I'm like him-"

"You're afraid history's repeating itself, that you're even now following in his footsteps."

Kitch said nothing but nodded his head.

"I'll admit that that fear has crossed my mind too. However, you must remember that the sins of our fathers, while they affect us, do not in any way determine a preset destiny for us. It is the choices we make and why we make them that decide who and what we truly are, not our abilities. We are what we _do_, not what we _can _do."

"I want her, mom." Kitch confessed. "I want to catch Izumi Tatsu, to take what she did to me last night, triple its power, and turn it back on her. I want to torture her into insanity, to make her beg me for death…I want to watch as the lights leave her eyes, as they left Pax's last night."

"That doesn't make you heir to the Dread Lord, Kitch." She answered softly. "It only makes you human."

"How do I turn away from that?" He asked, fighting back the tears threatening to overwhelm him. "How do I ignore that temptation?"

"I cannot answer that, dear." She responded. "All I can do is give you advice and watch you deal with it, offering you my love and support through it all, regardless of what may come."

"I don't want to be like him, mom." Kitch said. "I want to prove to the world that the Dread Lord's only son is far greater than he ever _dreamt _of being."

"And that, I believe, makes a difference. Remember, honey, that no matter what happens you're never alone. You still have Elianna, Tabitha, me, and your sisters."

"I know." Kitch took a calming breath to collect himself before continuing to speak. "Mom, I'm so afraid, scared like never before."

"Come here." Lor said, stretching on his bed and bringing him into a laying position with his head on her left shoulder, as she'd done countless times when he'd been a baby. Drained both emotionally and physically, Kitch offered no resistance as she did so. "Now," She continued, once they were comfortable. "What are you afraid of? Dying?"

"Not hardly." Kitch answered. "If I die then I die, simple as that. I move on with God and the Saints or Satan and the Demons. I accept that."

"Elianna's rubbed off some on you, I see."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"Very good thing." Lor laughed. "Now, what are you so afraid of?"

"That no matter what I do I'll end up becoming just like the Dread Lord, that I'll become his heir-"

"I'd consider you a fool not to be scared, especially after last night; fear makes you human, Kitch. The thing you have to ask yourself now is what do you do with that fear?"

"Face it down, don't let it get the better of me."

"_Exactly!" _Lor responded. "That's exactly it. Let that fear teach you instead of haunt you: learn from it rather than hide from it. Any time you're afraid of becoming just like him, remember what scares you."

Kitch laid there, his face buried into his mother's shoulder and chest, his nose taking in the sweet smell of her freshly-cleaned hair. For that moment in time he felt not like a young boy who'd just escaped death several times in one night but rather a baby who was now in the safest place on Earth. He laughed.

"I never told you that, did I, mom?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Tell me what?"

"That when I get down and you hold me and tell me it'll all be okay I feel like Voldemort and Imperious could both attack me together and I'd be perfectly safe."

Lor laughed too. "Thanks."

"And oh boy, Raven is so right."

"How so?"

"I am _such _a momma's boy."

"Don't worry." Lor answered. "Raven's just as much of a momma's girl as you're a momma's boy."

"No way."

"Oh yes way." His mother answered with another laugh. "Until she was fifteen she'd ask me to sneak into her room and hold her and rock her asleep at least four nights a week."

"You're yanking my wand."

"Not at all." She responded with a laugh. "I'd even rock her to sleep with a little magic show, the same every night."

"No, you're really yanking my wand."

Lor laughed. _"Mobilius Animatius." _She said, pointing her wand into the air, and instantly the space above them was full of a beautiful, captivating array of various colors as various human-shaped shadows danced around one another, the beautiful, neon jets of lights meandering artfully around them in such a way that even the darkest wizard in history would find beautiful and joyful.

"Mobilius Animatius." Kitch muttered. "I have to remember this one."

"It differs depending on who casts it." Lor explained. "That was the only thing I could never rectify when creating this spell, though I think that makes it even better."

"_You _invented this spell?"

"Indeed I did, yes."

"Wow, mom. You're brilliant."

"Thank you."

Kitch snorted. "Let's see Raven call me mommy's little boy now." Lor laughed.

"Be nice to your sister, son."

"Oh, I plan on it." He answered, giving the magical display above him his full attention once more. As the dance progressed, he felt his eyelids beginning to droop with an incredible weight, and some time later, as his eyes closed, his mother kissed the side of his head and reminded him just how much she loved him. And then the darkness took him back into its indifferent, dreamless embrace.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Outskirts, San Angelo, Texas, United States of America}

The cell was warm and damp, lit by a sole, flickering candle that looked as though it would go out at any moment. The cell walls were covered with thick, oozing blood, blood that was still fresh and fluid. In the furthest corner lie two corpses, their shapes and figures giving testament to the fact that they had been werewolves, killed while in their wolfish states: flies and maggots had already infested the remains and were well into the process of turning the werewolves' bodies into the perfect breeding ground.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience here." The pale-skinned, sixteen-year old growled, his voice dark and foreboding. "I want to know where your pack's lair is, and I want to know now."

"No fuckin' way man, there's no fuckin' way in the world I'm going to give up my pack: I'd be dead within the God-damned hour."

"You'll be dead within the God-damned half hour if you _don't_ give your pack up."

"You think I'm afraid of you kids?" The man spat. "My pack would kill me in the most painful ways imaginable just for talking to you: not like I had much of a choice in the matter, though, is it?"

"_Crucio!" _A second teen, just as tall but with skin that was more of a burnt tan color than his pale-skinned counterpart, roared, and immediately the lone werewolf began to scream in agony, begging for it to stop.

"It's real simple." The paler of the two said as the victim's voice reached new heights. "You give us the intelligence we're looking for and the pain ceases: it's a real clear choice to me, to be totally honest with you."

"T-th-this is no-nothing com-compared to what'll ha-happen t-to me if I rat my pack o-out."

"_Crucio." _Pale-skin said, adding his own curse to his comrades, and immediately the man began to twitch twice as hard, his screams now incoherent as he began to vomit. For nearly five minutes the two teens kept up with the torture, the man now all but lifeless. Finally, realizing they were getting nowhere with their victim Duran Detreo pulled his wand clear of the victim and motioned for his darker friend to follow suit.

"He won't talk Billy, not like this, not if he's not spilled already."

"I take it you've got another idea then."

"As a matter of fact, brother, I do. Stay here and make sure we haven't driven this sorry sack of shit insane yet; I'm going to go get something not even I could resist."

As his brother bent down and checked on their last surviving victim Duran walked out of the cell and over to a table that was overflowing with various items, ranging from quills and parchment to various potions and even some left over dinner, forgotten by the two brothers as they worked on solving the single mystery that had been their entire lives for the past four years.

Rummaging through the items and clutter that filled the table Duran reflected on just how far they'd come during those four years, the four long, difficult years following the vicious murder of their beloved father, their family's patriarch, at the hands of a pack of werewolves.

There had been no witnesses to the murders, no real evidence left behind at the scene of the crime, magical or otherwise. The only clear thing the Ministry had found was that the man had been the victim of an entire pack of werewolves. They had assigned an entire team of aurors to solve the mystery and bring those responsible to justice, but the Ministry's lapdogs had made zero progress, and even now, four years later, there was little new information on the case.

It had only taken two weeks for things to begin to go downhill for the remainder of their family. Their mother, having fallen into a deep state of depression, had committed suicide, leaving custody of her two sons to her sister, a witch who cared for them about as much as a dragon cared about its meal. It hadn't even been a full week after the death of their murder when Duran and Billy had jointly cursed their aunt and run away to hide out with their father's own father, an elderly warlock who had taught the boys all they knew.

The aging sorcerer had raised both Duran and Billy from there, teaching them even more advanced magic, including magic like the Imperius and Cruciatus Curses and even the Killing Curse. And then, just six months ago, he'd gotten sick and, on his death bed, had signed the paperwork so that, in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, the boys were legally adults, emancipated and capable of looking out for themselves, on the twin conditions that each boy would finish school and find those responsible for his son's death.

At first both Duran and Billy had met the same fate as the aurors officially assigned to the case, but then, three days ago, they had discovered a werewolf who was acting as a courier for a dangerous, rogue group of werewolves, and in addition this rogue pack had been in San Angelo the night that Gavin Detreo had been murdered.

Duran and his brother had been raised in a manner that made them both firmly believe that blood was thicker than water, and that family, no matter what, always came first. After all, at the end of the day family was the only thing you could ever truly count on. Gavin Detreo had been mauled by this pack of wolves as though he were some common animal. He'd not been given the chance for an honorable, fair fight, a fight befitting of such a great man; no, he'd been attacked from behind and mauled, and now those responsible would soon discover the true meaning of terror, terror so terrifying that even terror itself was afraid of it.

A clear bottle full of a clear liquid caught Duran's eyes, and as he picked it up and looked it over he realized that he'd found the potion he'd been looking for, and making sure it was secure and in his hands he turned and strode back into the cell, where the werewolf was now looking up defiantly at him, as though he were daring Duran to torture him. In response Duran raised his wand once more.

"_Stupefy." _He said lazily, and immediately the man slumped forward, silent and unconscious and unable to stop the brothers from forcing the clear potion down his mouth and throat.

"_Rennervate." _Duran said once he was sure the potion had been successfully forced into their target's bloodstream: after all, what good was a truth serum as power as Veritaserum if the intended target could just throw it back up. With a soft flash of red light the man slowly came back around, his eyes fluttering rapidly.

"Now, tell us, where is your pack's lair?"

"I-I don't know." The man answered, looking straight forward.

"Why don't you know where your pack's lair is located?" Billy asked.

"Because as a courier I am not an official member of the pack."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I am under the pack's protection and government, but I am not an official member of the pack, not yet."

"Then how do you deliver your messages?" Duran asked calmly.

"I am usually given the location of a place at which I rendezvous with an official member of the pack."

"Do you know where your next rendezvous is?" Duran asked, his voice still calm and collected.

"I am to meet someone from the pack in San Antonio two days from now at midnight."

"Do you know if this pack was behind the murder of Gavin Detreo four years ago?"

"They were." He answered. "His murder is still a legendary story among the pack, both official and unofficial members."

The plan walked into Duran's mind already formed. He began questioning the werewolf for another hour, learning the man's identity, history, ever possible bit of information that, along with a dose of Polyjuice Potion, would allow either him or Billy to assume the werewolf's identity and infiltrate the pack.

"You're lucky; for now you're more useful to us alive than dead: pray that doesn't change anytime soon." Duran growled, and in another flash of red light the werewolf was unconscious once more.

"We should have killed him-"

"No." Duran corrected his brother. "We need him alive for the Polyjuice Potion. Once we've infiltrated the pack and begun our attack on them we can kill him, but for now he stays alive and locked up."

"Just think older brother: another two days and father will be avenged at last!"

"And may the gods above have mercy on their souls, because we sure as hell won't." And in Duran's dark eyes a fire erupted, a flame that would burn bright and strong for years to come.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location:<strong> Northern Oregon, Pacific Northwest, United States of America}

"I don't know what else to do, Alice." The man said with the air of one who was at his wit's end over a misbehaving child. "After what happened last night, if what that Ministry woman said is even half-true, it's a divine miracle she survived."

"The Lord certainly had his hand over her, Daniel, there can be no question about that." The woman named Alice agreed. "Still, I question the wisdom of forcing her to severe all contacts with the wizarding community."

"It's the smartest thing we'll have done since we got her." Daniel countered. "All my life I've preached from the pulpit about the sins of man, how magic is among the darkest sins we can ever commit against God. Yet when we were told of her true nature I allowed it. I allowed her to begin her magical education with the constant prayer that I've been wrong about witchcraft; well, last night God answered my prayers."

"But still-"

"Do you not understand what happened last night, Alice?" Daniel asked, losing his temper in a way he rarely ever had in the past. "She nearly died! One of her best friends _did _die, and another is in the hospital after succumbing to injuries she'd sustained previously. The next time such an attack happens she-_we-_may not be so lucky, so blessed, as to have her survive."

"I _do_ understand that, Danny, but she does know how to defend herself, and she's grown so attached to this magical world that it might kill her to be forced to leave it for good. And that's not to mention how hurt she is at having lost one of her best friends: I'm just not sure it's such a wise idea to hurt her even more, not so soon after such a events."

"I know, and I'm sorry for her loss, I really am, but again I believe God has shown us the error of our ways by letting her study magic. The Book of Exodus, Chapter twenty-two, the eighteenth verse, Alice. What does it say?"

"I know what the Scripture says, Daniel, but-"

"But nothing!" The man stressed. "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live! Her narrow escape last night was nothing more or less than our Heavenly Father reminding us of His Holy, ancient law."

"Hasn't she already been through enough in her life?" Alice asked, still not backing down from her husband. "I mean, when she was a while-"

"My sister told me what they saw that night." Daniel cut in with a snap. "I remember full well what's happened in her past. Last night is the second time she should have died but did not: I will not tempt my Lord a third time; I will put my foot down here, Alice."

As the husband and wife discussed the fate of their daughter, that same thirteen-year old daughter was sitting just above them, her knees tucked in under her chin as she tried to fight back the tears that had begun a relentless attack at the onset of her parents' conversation.

Elianna Kasumi, of all people, knew just how close she'd come to death last night. She'd woken up in the dead of night to find her school under assault, besieged in her own bedroom before narrowly escaping a torrent of enemies who wanted her dead. She'd gone with half her squad, her best friends, to save an ancient stone she didn't even understand, and then, when the Ministry of Magic had finally arrived to save them, she'd returned to the planet's surface to discover that one of her best friends was dead, another severely wounded, and the third (and best) of her friends had been tortured relentlessly by a woman she knew only as Lady Tatsu. She'd lost count of the Killing Curses that had only _just _avoided her in the past twenty-four hours, of the numbers of bodies she'd seen fallen down around her, dead forevermore.

Elianna, the current leader of GAME Island's Squad Zero, had stood tall and firm, crying but not letting the loss of one of her greatest friends defeat her. Her religious beliefs had always taught her to feel just as safe in combat as in bed, and that it was those still on Earth who deserved the tears, not the ones who had moved on to glory, where she knew Pax and would be waiting for the rest of his friends.

Seeing the grief and relief in her adopted parents' eyes had nearly caused her to break, for she loved her family more than she loved life itself, and to see them hurt and afraid for her had gutted her in a way that losing Pax had failed to do. And now, sitting there above her parents and eavesdropping on their conversation, listening to them deciding her fate, deciding that she may never again be a part of the magical world she'd come to love as though it were a member of her family..._this, _where dark wizards too many to count, where curses too horrific to imagine, had begun to break. The thought of never again making a potion in Potions Class, of never making quills levitate and engage in a sword-like duel just for the fun of it, of never feeling an owl nibble on her finger affectionately as it brought her the morning mail...it was all so very heartbreaking. This, where nothing else had, would end her, Elianna knew.

Another thought crossed her mind then, a thought that sent a shiver down her spine. Elianna firmly felt that it would kill her, physically and emotionally, to forever leave the magical community; she believed this to be as true as the fact that God was real. Therefore, if her parents _did _forbid her to continue her magical training, would she, _could _she, disobey them and do so anyway? She had always respected and loved her parents, obeying them no matter what she thought, but now she was facing the prospect of either obeying them and losing all that she knew, all that she was, or defying them and perhaps God himself, destroying in the process a vital piece of her just as important as the magical realm she was proud to call her own. What could she do? What choice dared she to make? Was there no way at all to get both but lose neither?

"I guess it's settled then." Alice said. "Tomorrow morning I will go to the local high school and enroll her there..."

Elianna climbed wearily to her feet, squaring her shoulders for the fight that now loomed large on the horizon.

"Momma. Daddy." She said slowly, taking the steps one at a time. "I know you're worried for me, scared for my life, but please, I beg you, don't do this to me. Don't force me to give up the life I love. Please, let me continue with my magical education: I've come too far to quit now."

"Elianna, baby," Daniel began as he climbed to his feet, his voice kind yet stern, leaving little room for argument. "The decision has been made and it's final. Both your mother and I agree the magical community has become too dangerous a place for you now."

"I understand daddy, really, I do; last night made me second guess my place in life too, and I'm still scared half-to-death. However, I do know how to defend myself, and as my magical learning continues I will only get better, grow stronger-"

"Baby girl," Alice said, standing up too. "You are our oldest child; you mean the world to your father and I: to hear that you've been murdered, especially at such a young age, would kill us both as well, and that's nothing compared to what losing you would do to your sister."

"I know momma, and you'll never know how much your worrying for my safety means to me. But I promise you, I _can _defend myself; I proved it last night. And besides, attacks like this rarely ever happen in the wizarding world."

"Elianna, we have made our decision and it is final." Her father said, as stern as she'd ever heard him. "You will be enrolled in the local high school from now on, and that's the end of it. You will receive a normal, safe education and like it. There will be no more of your magical abomination in this household ever again, am I understood?"

Elianna closed her eyes, and as she summoned the great courage to do what she now knew she must do, she nodded her head, pleading with the God above to spare her as she felt her heart begin to break, a pain that felt twice as physical as it did emotionally.

"Yes, daddy, I understand you fully." She said, white-hot tears rolling from her eyes.

"Hand me your wand so I can snap it-"

"I said I understood." Elianna said, opening her eyes and catching the older man's eyes. "Sadly, though, I said nothing about obeying."

"Excuse me, Elianna Marie Kasumi?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"As Kitch once told me, there comes a time in everyone's childhood when a parents words, when a father's order and a mother's advice must be ignored. There comes a time when we must make our own choices and to the gallows with everyone else. He said at the time that this is the only way we really grow and learn. I always thought he was wrong. Turns out, though, he was right."

"Girl-"

"On my tenth birthday, over three years ago, God revealed to me what his plans for my life were, and those plans did not include hiding like a coward in a muggle high school while an evil organization rose from the dead. I want…no, I _beg _for your support momma, daddy, in the choice I am now making for myself. However, with your blessing or without it, I _will _continue my education in the magical arts.

"Listen here Elianna Marie Kasumi, you will do-"

"I l-love you both w-with all my heart, but I _am_ a witch. This is w-what God made me, this is who He wants me to be, and I will not dare go against His wishes."

"If you do not lower that stick and lower it now I will take it from you and bend you over my knee."

"No daddy, you won't. I'm not supposed to use magic in front of or on muggles, but if it's to defend myself then I'm allowed: please don't make me do it: you don't know how much that would kill me."

"I apologize for disrespecting you both, but I must make my own decision now, and suffer through the consequences, whatever they may be. I will never forgive myself for what I've done, no matter how long God keeps me alive. You've both done so much for Melody and me, and words nor actions can ever express how grateful I am to you for that. I-I need a breath of fresh air."

Elianna put her wand into the waistbands of her pajama bottoms and then, without uttering another word, turned and walked out the front door, leaving her parents to discuss their issue once more, this time without her eavesdropping.

On either side of the sidewalk that led from the house's porch was a large botanical garden that her mother had single-handedly planted and grown since back when she was Elianna's age with the result that the hedges alone were now almost as tall as she was, would be taller still if her mother didn't keep them trimmed and cut on a regular basis.

Elianna walked through the gardens until she found her favorite spot of all, the trunk of a mighty oak tree that had been there since her grandmother's childhood days. She didn't know why, exactly, but for the past three years, since she'd first begun her magical education, she had loved this spot, close enough to home to see anyone who came up but at the same time far enough away from home to have utter peace and privacy. The oak bark of the tree, though rough, felt immensely soft and kind, making her feel as though it were the safest place in the world. The reasons behind this, she did not know, nor did she really care. When she was under this massive tree she felt like there was always someone there, someone who held the key to her very heart and soul…someone who would never, ever forsake her, no matter what…

She felt the wet, hot tears slowly fall down her cheeks in ever greater frequency as she realized just how much she had hurt her mother and father with her disobedience, how she had sacrificed their love so that she could continue on the path she felt sure it was her God-ordained destiny to travel.

"I would rather face the entire Black Sun Crime Syndicate than hurt momma or daddy." She said, wiping the tears from her face with the hem of her pajama tops.

"Sissy, you okay?" A girl's voice asked, and turning around Elianna saw a young girl, only ten years old, walking up to her, her eyes wide and watery.

"Yeah Melody, I'm fine."

"Ya sure?"

"I promise." Elianna said, wrapping her baby sister up in a hug. "I just had to make a decision that hurt, that's all."

"You're not gonna run away are ya?"

"Of course not, why would I do something so stupid?"

"Mommy thinks you will. She's a-scared that you're gonna run away and she'll never see ya again."

"What?"

"Please don't run away and join the circus, Elianna." Her little sister pleaded, hugging her leg now in such a manner as though trying to make running away impossible. "I don't like it when our family fights."

"Just because we argue or fight every so often doesn't mean we still don't love each other, that we still don't love you, because we do. It's just that..." Elianna took a breath, wondering exactly how to explain something she'd only just realized herself. She sighed: if Kitch were here he could explain it so much better..."It's just that at times you have to make your own choices, no matter what momma and daddy say; it's the only way we'll ever really grow and learn."

"I made somethin' for your birthday next week, but in case ya do decide to run away I wanna give it to you tonight."

With those words her sister held out her right hand, and, curiosity taking over, Elianna held out her own hand palm-up. Her sister then opened her fist and something soft yet surprisingly heavy (for its size) fell out, and when Elianna retracted her hand what she saw took her breath away.

It was a cross made with pink yarn, and in the center of the cross was the letter "E", also made with pink yarn, and completing the necklace was a rope of pink yarn as well: it was obvious the younger girl had spent a lot of time on it.

"It's beautiful." Was all she could say as she continued to inspect the gift.

"I made it all by myself." Melody answered proudly. "It took me two weeks to make though 'cuz I don't know much about craftin' so Miss Henderson had to show me how."

"I love it." Elianna said, draping it over her neck, the cross falling down right between the valley between her breasts. "Come her Melody." She continued, wrapping her sister up in a powerful hug. "I'll always love you, and no matter what happens I'll always be here for you, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." Elianna answered. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a wand in my eye."

Elianna continued the embrace as the little girl laughed at her words, not wanting to let go of her sister and the comfort it provided, but as she continued hugging the young girl she noticed several figures off in the distance, moving silently up the path that led to her home. Suddenly her family's affairs vanished from her brain as instinct took over.

"Duck down Melody, now."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

As the younger girl ducked down Elianna moved forward several paces, keeping her own head down so that the new arrivals could not see her.

After almost a minute the group of newcomers passed under the first of a series of streetlights, and to Elianna's sheer horror she discovered that the invaders were dressed exactly like those who had attacked GAME Island last night: the Black Suns, Elianna realized, had come to finish the job they'd started last night, and this time Elianna would have to repel the invasion by herself while defending three muggles about whom she cared more for than anything or anyone else in the universe.

"Melody, get inside, now, run!" Elianna barked, running back towards the house. She grabbed her wide-eyed sister by the girl's arm and led her forcibly back towards the house.

"Sissy, what's going on?"

"Just be quiet and keep your head down, okay?"

"I'm scared-"

"Don't worry Mel, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Elianna opened the front door with her free hand and forced her sister in first, pulling her wand from the waistband of her pajamas as she entered behind the small girl.

"Momma, daddy, take Melody and go, get out the back door, now!"

"What are you talking about honey?" Her mom asked, casually climbing to her feet once more, understanding not the danger the family was now in.

"The Black Suns are here."

"Who?" Her father asked, standing up next to his wife as he gently grabbed for his youngest daughter.

"The Black Sun Crime Syndicate, the dark wizards responsible for last night's massacre on GAME Island."

"What would they want with you?" Her mother asked, fear gripping her face as she realized just how volatile the situation had now become.

"My squad was responsible for beating back their attack and alerting the Ministry of Magic that they had returned to active status."

"And?" Her father asked, still not understanding the connection Elianna now saw clearly.

"I'm the head of my squad. How they know that is beyond me, but the fact remains that I'm the leader of the squad that put a kink in their plans, not to mention the fact that I'm an easier target than members of all-wizard families like Kitch, Duran, and Billy, or someone in the middle of a wizarding hospital, like Tabitha."

"I'll take care of this." Her father said, walking over to a large, beautiful gun-filled cabinet and jerking the door open. "God's given me the means to defend my family and by His glory I will-"

"Daddy, I love you, but please, don't be a stupid fool." Elianna cut off. "A hundred fifty caliber machine guns would do nothing against these people: you'll be dead before you even realized you had an accident."

"Elianna-"

"Daddy, take Melody and momma and run. Go out the back door and leave this place; get as far away as you can."

"And what about you, huh? Do you really think you'll fare any better?" Her father challenged.

"Yes, daddy, I _will _fare better against them; I survived last night and I can survive again tonight. Besides, if my maker's ready for me to come home then I will die regardless of whether I stay and fight or retreat with you guys, and I, for one, would rather die defending myself and my family from a hoard of dark wizards than die by accidentally falling and breaking my neck, or falling and suffocating in a cow patty, or being eaten by a rabid bear or raped by a hungry wolf or something."

"We are not leaving you alone to face an army of evil abominations by yourself while we turn tail and-"

The preacher's words, however, were cut off as the front door exploded open, and as Elianna whirled around to face this newest threat, the Black Sun member raised his wand, the words already spilling out of his mouth.

"_Stup-"_

"_STUPEFY!" _Elianna ejaculated desperately, forgoing any normal thought process, and even as the man spoke a jet of crimson light streaked from the tip of her wand, slamming into the man's chest and throwing him back outside into the cool night.

"Oh my-you killed him!" Alice Kasumi gasped, her voice higher than any human voice Elianna had ever heard before.

"Not hardly, momma." Elianna answered, her wand trained on the open doorway. "He's only Stunned: he'll be up within a couple of minutes, I expect."

"That's it?" Her father asked. "Why use a spell that lasts only a couple of minutes?"

"It's not the Stunner." She answered back. "His friends just know the counter to it is all; we faced that same problem last night. Now, take Melody and escape through the back door, now!"

"We are _not _leaving you here to face this fight alone, Elianna Marie!" Her adopted father challenged. "You-"

"As long as you're here I have to protect you." Elianna explained. "As long as I have to protect you my tactical movements are limited. If you want to keep me alive then please, run, now, before they come around and cut us-"

Her words, however, were drowned out by the sound of the back door exploding in much the same manner as its forward counterpart had.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Elianna barked as she spun around to face this newest threat. The Stunner jetted out from her wand once more, but this time it was caught and deflected by the dark wizard's own spell, though this new path took it directly into his comrade's jaw. Elianna shrugged as she backed away from the back door: one Black Sun was down, even if it hadn't been the man she'd aimed for.

"Right." She said after a third Stunner took out her original target. "Change of plans; everyone up to my room, pronto."

"Eli-"

"I don't remember that being a request, daddy!" She roared, and instantly that sweet little girl she was known for being was gone, replaced now by a GAME Island squad leader who was fighting for her life and the lives of the ones she loved.

"Watch your tone with me, young-"

"Daddy, I love you, but if I have to Stun you and carry you upstairs then I will. Now, I won't say it again: move!"

At that moment another figure stepped through the front door, and taking a wild, chaotic aim, Elianna yet again fired off her spell, this jet of red light catching the man directly in the lower thigh.

"Okay, why your room?" Danny asked as he grabbed Melody and began dragging her behind him up the stairs.

"Because, as Kitch taught me, the narrow hallway outside of my room will bottle them up and make them easier targets: rather than fight them all at once I can take them out one at a time as they come through. Besides, have you noticed they're only trying to Stun me, not kill me? They want me alive, which is a lot more difficult than just killing someone. And besides, I have something in my room that you might say can call in the artillery, the cavalry, and the navy. To be perfectly honest, I'd have thought that using magic in front of muggles and outside of school would have done had the Ministry here, but apparently-"

"_STUPEFY!"_ A man's voice boomed through the house, and out of sheer instinct Elianna Kasumi threw herself to the floor less than a second before the Stunner soared through the air where her head had just been.

Rolling over onto her back, Elianna took aim at her attacker.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

Instantly the man's body went rigid as a wax dummy and moments later he hit the floor with a resounding _thud_.

"My room, now, let's go!" She screamed as she picked herself up, and this time no one challenged her. Her father led Melody up the stairs, followed by a panic-stricken Alice, with Elianna walking backwards, bringing up the rear.

Down the narrow hallway they fled, Elianna still walking backwards to cover their retreat, and a minute later they finally reached her bedroom, the last door on the right side of the hallway.

The last one into the bedroom she slammed her door shut and locked it tight before vaulting over to the small bed-side table at the head of her bed.

"Daddy, think you can put my dressers in front of the door to block it off?"

"Sure. Alice, I'll need your help here."

"Okay honey."

As her adopted parents got to work on barring the door as best they could, Elianna opened the top drawer of her bedside table and began rummaging through it, looking for the one thing that she knew could now save her and her family from a gruesome end.

"What are you looking for, Elianna?" Alice asked as she continued helping her husband.

"Found it." She responded, pulling from her bedside table a beautiful, shinning golden coin.

"Money?" Her father asked, dumbfounded. "You're thinking of money at a time like this? What, you think you can bribe them?"

"This is no ordinary galleon, daddy." Elianna answered hurriedly. "It's a special one Pax enchanted last year. He made four of them, one for me, Kitch, Tabby, and of course, himself."

"But what does it do, then?"

"If any of us ever got into trouble we could use it to alert the others, who could go get help or use it as a portkey that would instantly teleport them to whoever's in trouble."

"How's that going to help, though?" Alice asked. "Pax died, Tabitha's in the hospital, and wasn't Kitch Grant tortured?"

"Yeah, but Kitch will still have his galleon on him."

"How can you be so sure?"

Elianna laughed. "Because," She answered. "He's Kitch."

"Still, what's one boy going to do against this? Are you trying to say he's a god on the battlefield-"

"He's a far better tactician than I am. His oldest sister works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, kinda like a wizarding cop. His second oldest sister works for the Department of Control of Magical Creatures, and his youngest sister is a wizarding bounty hunter. His mom is a world-class healer more powerful than all of her children combined; if I know Kitch Grant at all we'll soon have half the Ministry of Magic down on top of us."

"For all our sakes, honey, I hope you're right." Alice said as Elianna pressed the tip of her wand against the golden galleon.

"Help me." She whispered. The effect was instantaneous. The moment she'd spoken those two small words the coin turned ice cold and shuddered, the sign that it had worked. Now, Elianna reminded herself, all she had to do was wait.

Elianna made to reply but was suddenly cut off by the explosion of her bedroom door and dressers, splinters and clothes going everywhere. She raised her wand in preparation to return fire, but her door's doorknob came spinning through the hair, nailing her directly in the forehead and sending her sprawling to the floor.

She heard the _clatter_ as her wand hit the floor and rolled away and her pink-rimmed glasses fell away from her face, and as she sat up and tried to regain her bearings she discovered that the now-blurry world was spinning in every direction, throwing her off balance and sending her back to the floor once more.

She sat up more slowly the second time, but by then she knew it was too late: reinforcements had yet to arrive and she now had half a dozen wands pointed directly at her head and chest. Even if she had her wand there would be very little chance she could fend them off.

"_Stupefy." _The witch closest to her spoke, and with a flash of red light Elianna's entire world went black. Now unconscious the young underage witch did not see the largest of the wizards turn his wand on her father, nor did she see her sister pluck her wand from the floor and aim it at the same wizard, nor did Elianna Marie Kasumi hear the cannon blast that issued from her bedroom a second latter…

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Oak Acres, Northeast Arkansas, Southeastern United States of America}

For the third time in only twenty-four hours, Kitch Grant found himself waking up suddenly, bolting up right in his bed. This time, however, it wasn't an odd sense of dread or the memory of the GAME Island massacre that had interrupted his silent slumber, but rather a sharp, stabbing, throbbing burning sensation in his thigh, a pain that would ensure no one, man nor beast, could remain asleep.

At first he could think of nothing in the world that could cause of him such pain, with the exception of the Cruciatus Curse, though he knew it was definitely not that curse. Frantically, his hands dug under his pajamas and into the burning skin on his thigh, but nothing seemed…

And then it suddenly dawned on him. Thrusting his hands into his right pocket he withdrew a golden, glowing hot coin that cooled down the moment it made contact with his flesh, having now done its job. With the galleon in his right hand, Kitch reached over and grabbed his wand, putting the tip of it mere inches from the surface.

"_Lumos."_

His wand tip flared to life with a brilliant white light, revealing the detailed, delicate features of the golden coin. Moments later, however, his blood turned to ice as he desperately wished he couldn't read.

"_ELIANNA" _The face read in its center. Around the side of the coin were other blinking words, various updates and words. What got his attention, however, were the words at the bottom of the coin, words nearly as big as his friend's name.

"_STATUS: UNCONSCIOUS"_

With those three words lighting a fire deep inside of him once more, his fatigue was gone, replaced by the sudden arrival of adrenaline thundering through his veins.

"SKIPPER!" He roared as he slid out of bed, landing perfectly in his slippers. No sooner had he spoken than with a loud _crack_ a diminutive creature with bat-like ears and an elongated nose was standing directly in front of the underage wizard, bowing in respect from a house-elf to its master.

"Does master Kitch require some drink or food?" The elf asked. "It is not masters way to-"

"Listen to me, Skipper." Kitch interrupted. "This is important, okay?"

"Of course, master Kitch, Skipper has both ears listening."

"I need you to go wake my mom up and tell her to go to the Ministry of Magic and get help; Elianna's home is being attacked by unknown forces and she's current unconscious."

"Of course, master, Skipper is going off to do that now. What shall Skipper inform mistress Lor of her son's location, master?"

"Tell her I've gone ahead to try and buy them some time."

"Skipper hopes master Kitch knows that mistress Lor will not be happy that Skipper let master Kitch go into battle by himself and dressed in his pajamas."

"No worries, buddy." Kitch answered with a chuckle. "Tell her I threatened to curse you or something."

"Surely master Kitch would never threaten Skipper for real-"

"Of course not, I'd never curse you, but mom don't know that, now does she? Now go, Skipper, and please, hurry."

"Of course, master Kitch." And with another _pop _the house-elf was gone. Hopefully, between Elianna using magic in front of muggles, Skipper, and Kitch using an unauthorized portkey the Ministry would soon be all over them.

As he prepared to connect wand and gold, however, he found himself pausing suddenly as he carefully studied the coin in his hand once more.

Pax Onasi had created this masterpiece only one year ago, and during that year none of them had ever been given cause to use their portkey attributes, nor had they ever even been able to field-test them. For all they knew, Kitch reflected, the devices may not work at all, or they may do something much worse…

"Well Pax," Kitch muttered. "You always said the best field-test was out in the field, so here goes nothing; as Tabitha would say, hold onto your nuts."

With those words he pressed the tip of his wand to the face of the gold coin, and immediately he knew that Pax had succeeded. With what felt like a fish hook jerking him from behind the navel the young wizard in training was gone, no longer in his bedroom but rather in a vortex of spinning color as he teleported halfway across the country.

The speed and spin of his travel made him start to feel nauseous, but just as he felt like he might vomit everything began to slow down, and as suddenly as it had started the portkey stopped, slamming him but-first into the floor below.

At his feet, unconscious and unmoving lie Elianna, the slightest rise and fall of her chest the only indication that she was still alive. Three robed figures also littered the ground, their bodies littered with splinters of wood and twisted and contorted in every possible direction.

Turning around to look behind him, Kitch discovered that he was being watched by a large, muscular man with a clean-shaved face and a bald head standing next to a woman who was rather tall, her face etched with fear and worry, and though Kitch had only met her family a couple of times before, both encounters being friendly but brief in nature, he knew these two had to be Elianna's adopted parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kasumi, are you three okay?" Kitch asked, crawling his way to his fallen friend as Melody finally righted herself.

"We're fine son." Her father answered. "But Elianna's been hit-"

"She's alive so it couldn't have been the Killing Curse; what'd the spell look like?" Kitch asked, hoping it was something relatively simple: if it was then chances were Kitch could revive her himself, without waiting on his mother and the Ministry of Magic.

"A blast of red light." Her mother answered. "They caused the door and dresser to explode and the impact knocked Elianna out, and before she could retrieve her wand they hit her-"

"Thank God."

"Excuse me?" Her mother asked in a sharp tone, and too late Kitch realized what he'd said and how he'd said it.

"It was just a Stunning Spell, nothing too major."

"NOTHING TOO MAJOR?" The woman shouted, outraged.

"Not compared to other spells and curses." Kitch answered defensively. "The counter-curse is relatively simple, and thanks to my mom, one of the magical community's greatest healers, I know it like the back of my hand." He finished, turning his attention to his friend's sister.

"Hey kiddo, mind if I take Elianna's wand now?"

"Here." Was all the girl said, her entire body shaking as she walked over and handed Kitch the wand belonging to her sister.

Kitch turned and strode over to Elianna's still body, kneeling down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Her father demanded as Kitch lowered his wand to where it was hovering just over Elianna's heart.

"Like I said, I know how to revive one who's been Stunned."

"Son, I'm sure you're a good student but maybe we should wait-"

"Sorry Mr. Kasumi, but I can't, not when I know I can revive her. In just a minute or so the Black Suns will be back, and my job of defending you three will be much easier with Elianna next to me than me doing it by myself."

"Kid-"

Kitch, however, ignored the man's protests as he instead turned his wand to Elianna, who'd still not moved since his arrival. As he stared at the serene face of Elianna Kasumi, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked, and how…well…how _beautiful _she appeared, as though she might have only laid down for a nap…

"_Rennervate." _Kitch said, his voice more of a whisper than anything. At first it was as though the spell had failed, time ticking by as nothing moved other than the rise and fall of Elianna's chest…

But suddenly the girl began to stir, and a moment later Kitch Grant found himself staring into his best friend's deep blue eyes, and in spite of himself, he smiled.

"Sleeping on the job, I see; what would Colonel Faulkner say?"

"Kitch!" She shouted, swinging up to pull him down on top of her in a bone-cracking hug. "You came!"

"Of course I did." He answered, fighting to breath and loosen her grip at the same time. "You really think I can just lay in bed and sleep when I know my best friend's in trouble: where'd be the fun in that? And besides, I can now say with full certainty that Pax's charms work perfectly."

"I dunno." Elianna joked as Kitch picked her glasses up off of the floor and slid them gently onto her face. "Professor Kendrick once said you could sleep through a hurricane…oh _wait_! You _did _sleep through a hurricane!"

"In my defense, this is a slightly different situation."

"True…oh my…what happened to my bedroom?" Elianna asked, getting her first clear of her bedroom.

"Your sister happened, I think." Kitch said, now handing his friend her wand.

"Melody." Elianna said, turning to regard her younger sister. "Did you do this, with _my _wand?"

Tears now dripping down her young face the girl said not a word but merely nodded.

"What happened?"

"It was like a cannon going off." Her father answered. "She aimed it, screamed, and the next thing we know there are bodies going everywhere and half of the house is gone."

"I'm n-not go-gonna go t-to jail a-am I? I-I d-di-didn't me-mean to-"

"Nah." Kitch answered. "No child can control their magic, and considering the circumstances it's sheer luck that this is the only damage you caused."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kitch and Elianna spoke the two words simultaneously, and as Elianna walked over and hugged her little sister Kitch continued to speak as he turned to keep an eye on what was left of the bedroom door.

"My mom and sister should be here in a minute or two, along with half the Ministry of Magic."

"You sure?" Elianna asked.

"Between two underage sorcerers doing magic in front of muggles outside of school, me using an unauthorized portkey, and my house-elf they damn well better be here soon, or else I'm gonna have Duran and Billy kick the Minister's backside for his government not doing its job like they should."

"Good point."

"Elianna, do you know why they just Stunned you when they could just as easily have killed you?"

"Not in the slightest." Elianna answered. "My only conclusion is that they want me alive for something."

"Probably to make you tell them where they can find Duran, Billy, and me in retaliation for foiling their attack last night." Kitch added, saying the only thing that made any real sense to him.

"It makes sense." Elianna answered. "Like I told momma and daddy earlier I'm a way easier target than you guys because our house isn't as well protected as y-"

At that moment a figure wearing a hooded, crimson cloak with a black mask that had crimson blood dripping from the eyes entered the room, and without thinking Kitch raised his wand.

"_STUPEFY!" _He shouted, and when the red jet of magical light connected with the enemy's temple it had so much power behind it that it sent the man's body spinning out through the gaping hole and into the night beyond.

"Come out with your heads over your heads and you will not be harmed!" A woman's voice shouted, full of authority and power. Kitch and Elianna glanced at one another as Elianna took her place at her friend's side, but no one answered.

"Now come on Kitch Grant, I know your up there!" A high-pitched, calm, neutral voice shouted "I could hear you! We have a hundred associates surrounding this house, and if you don't surrender, now, we're going to take you and the girl and then torture her family in front of you! Surely you don't want their blood on your hands!"

Kitch felt his blood turn to ice once more as he listened to the woman speak. He'd met her once before, only twenty-four hours ago, and in those few minutes she'd frightened him beyond anything he'd ever imagined before, but he'd made himself a solemn vow following that meeting: he'd destroy her one day; she would die, and it would be at his hands and his hands alone.

"If you want us, Izumi, you're going to have to stop being a damn coward and come up here and get us yourself!" Kitch shouted.

"You _would _love that, wouldn't you?" The woman conceded with a shrill laugh. "I know you, kid! I see your heart, I see your very soul! You want me dead, you want to torture me and make me succumb to your power, to your will!" The woman's laugh was now at the highest pitch he'd ever heard.

Kitch gripped his wand tightly, his legs bouncing up and down at the thought of getting the revenge he so wanted.

"I take it you two have history." Daniel Kasumi stated.

"You might say that." Kitch answered, refusing to elaborate any further: neither Elianna nor her family need to know about the precise details of that history.

"Her ass is mine-"

"No, Kitch, you can't go after her." Elianna hissed, grabbing his right arm at the elbow. "She's goading you, she _wants _you to come out there after her: you go down there and the Black Sun will tear you apart like you're just a peace of meat."

"Well she's doing a good job of it." Kitch growled, jerking his arm free of his friend.

"I know, but please Kitch, I'm begging you, don't go after her."

Kitch nodded, knowing that, while the temptation for revenge was great, he'd be as good as dead the moment he went after her, and dead he'd be of no use to Elianna or anyone else.

"We surrender!" Kitch found himself suddenly shouting, an idea suddenly exploding into his mind as though it'd been there for years prior.

"Kitch," Elianna hissed again, this time far more seriously. "What in the blazes are you doing?"

"If we surrender," Kitch whispered. "They'll come up here to get us: we can Stun them as they come in and give us some space to breath here."

"It's risky, Kitch, it's really risky-"

"It's war, Elianna, _of course_ there's going to be risks."

Elianna nodded her head to show that she understood, and though he knew she didn't agree with his plan he knew she'd go with it.

"I am kinda surprised at you, though, Elianna."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because, technically, until they say they've shut down GAME Island you're still in charge of our squad, as battered as it is."

"And?"

"_You're _taking _my _orders."

"Kitch, I'm hurt, tired, and likely suffering from a concussion: I'm good on giving orders for now."

"I'm touched: you've never actively shied away from your command before. Defer to others and their advice, yeah, but-"

"Yeah, and I've never fought half of the Black Sun before either." Elianna responded, their voices still in whispers.

"We're coming up!" A man shouted. "Toss your wands out so that we can see them, now!"

Kitch, in response, grabbed Elianna's wand and tossed it out the bedroom.

"What w-"

"You're missing one!"

"I forgot mine at home!" Kitch shouted, hoping his bluff would work. "I was in kind of a rush to get here when I left home! I used Elianna's wand to Stun your friend!"

There was utter silence as Kitch hid his wand up the left sleeve of his pajamas, and at first he thought they'd call his bluff, but a moment later he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Three robed figures strode through the door, their wands out and covering both teens. Kitch willed himself not to shake as the first dark wizard approached him. He turned his face to look at Elianna, whose eyes told him that she'd resigned herself to whatever her fate might be, but she also trusted him fully.

"Ooops," Kitch said, forcing his wand back into his hand. "Changed my mind, guys. Better luck next time."

"_ST-"_

"_STUPEFY!" _Kitch shouted, Stunning his opponent before the man could do the same to him. The two other wands turned on him, but Kitch was already ahead of them.

"_STUPEFY!" _He shouted, dropping a second man, and, dodging a Stunner from the sole survivor, he went for the kill, sending that final wizard to join his fellows.

Wasting no time, he rushed out and grabbed Elianna's wand, dodging more Stunners as he retreated back to the room and handed the wand back to its owner.

Over a dozen Black Sun associates stormed the bedroom then, but Kitch and Elianna were fast at work, Stunners flying in every direction, giving their enemies no chance to return fire.

"Kitch," Elianna said at long last. "If this keeps up for much longer we're done for: I'm getting exhausted here, and I'm sure you are too-"

"I'm out of here, Kitch Grant!" The woman named Izumi shouted, her voice gleeful. "But don't fret, I'll make sure to give your daddy your regards when I go for my visit next!"

This, as the old adage goes, was the wand that broke the hippogriff's back. Kitch shouted and charged forward, moving so fast that Elianna couldn't stop him. The young teen vaulted over the bodies of the fallen dark wizards, bounding down the stairs two at a time as he charged forward, his mind focused on one mission: to punish Izumi Tatsu as much as possible before the Ministry of Magic arrived to stop him.

As he vaulted down the stairs his mind was revisiting, step by step, the previous night's encounter he'd had with Tatsu, searching for weaknesses he could use against her…

As he flew out the front door he noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that an army of dark wizards and witches were now entering the house, and though he realized this had been their plan he didn't really care: Elianna could take care of herself for now: the Ministry would be on top of them within the next minute anyways.

"Come here, you sorry bitch!" Kitch shouted at the top of his lungs, his chest heaving as he began closing the distance between him and his target. The woman's response was another shrill laugh.

As he got close enough to make out the features of her back he raised his wand and shouted as loud as he could. _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

His Disarming Charm was wide, however, and laugh even more the woman turned around to face him, her wand now raised.

"_Expelliarmus." _She said, as though it were part of a casual conversation, and only by stepping off to the side did Kitch avoid the Charm.

"_STUPEFY!" _Kitch shouted, but with a spell of her own Izumi deflected the Stunner.

"_Expelliarmus." _Izumi said again, and this time there was no stopping the Charm, and a moment later Kitch felt his wand leave his hand and fly off into the night.

"_CRUCIO!" _The woman shouted, and once more Kitch found himself writhing on the ground, his bones burning with molten lava inside of them as a billion shards of glass cut him up on the inside…

"If I had any doubts about how much like your father you are, Kitch Grant, you have laid them to rest tonight." Izumi said, her voice sounding unnaturally calm and persuasive. "You rushed headlong into battle, with no backup, knowing you would die, just to save a friend; your old man would have once done the same thing."

"I'm nothing like him!" Kitch repeated the same argument he'd given his mother not so long before.

"But you are." Izumi laughed. "You're so much like him you could pass for him if you wanted to."

"I'll never join you, you pathetic bitch, so kill me if you want, but save your breath if you think you'll turn me.'

"_CRUCIO!"_

Kitch again began writhing about on the ground, screaming as that unimaginable pain began coursing through his body. Surely turning to the Dark Side was such a small price to pay for ending this pain, wasn't it?

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _A girl's voice shouted, and at first it was so faint that Kitch thought he was imagining things, but with a well-worded curse he heard Izumi move and instantly the pain stopped, and though exhausted and greatly weakened he turned over onto his stomach and watched as Elianna came charging forward, having somehow fought through the Black Sun army that had come in after his hasty departure.

"The Ministry of Magic's arrived, you bag of scum, so lay down your wand and step away from my friend, NOW!"

Kitch almost began crying at that point; they were saved. Surely Izumi Tatsu would not risk capture, not even to torture the son of her arch enemy and lover…

"_Stupefy." _Izumi said lazily, and, helpless to defend his friend, Kitch could only watch as a jet of red light collide with Elianna's thin body, and with a soft _thud _her body crumpled to the earth.

"ELIANNA, NO!" Kitch roared, trying desperately to summon the strength to move forward once more. Izumi Tatsu, however, laughed.

"You have feelings for her!" She cackled. "You lust after her-don't try to deny it, boy! I can see that look in your eye. You want to feel her lips beneath yours, to feel her soft, smooth, unblemished skin beneath your palms as you go places you know you're forbidden to explore."

Izumi Tatsu's voice dropped to a mere whisper. "You want to feel the soft, jiggling skin of her prepubescent breasts beneath your hands, her nipples hardening as-"

"SHUT IT, YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!" Kitch roared, pathetically lurching forward towards her, making her cackle with joy once more.

"You want to know what it's like to have your hands travel down into places you've never even dreamt of before-"

"I'LL KILL YOU, IZUMI TATSU!" He roared, again, trying to tackle the woman. Again, she laughed.

"You really do care for her, don't you, child? Hmph. Such a useless emotion, such a disgusting weakness. You've lasted well against my torture curses: let's see if the mudblood can do the same."

"NO!"

"_Rennervate!" _

Immediately, Elianna began to stir as Izumi Tatsu again took aim. Suddenly, as time crept to a standstill, Kitch found himself full of an energy he'd never before known. His battle-weary body was suddenly back on its feet, surging forward as Tatsu opened her mouth…

And then time sped back up.

"_CRUCIO!"_

The torture curse erupted once more from the dark witch's wand, but this time it was intercepted.

This pain was beyond any Kitch had ever before felt. His bones were burning to such an extent that it flash-burned away all pain. He could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head and drool flowing freely from his mouth as he sank to his knees and lurched forward once more, his entire body seizing up from the pain…

"KITCH, NO! PLEASE, STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

And the suddenly it stopped once more, but before Kitch could open his eyes he found himself sailing through the air, landing too far away to help Elianna.

"Will you join me, Kitch Grant?" Izumi Tatsu asked.

"Go suck Merlin's left saggy-"

"Very well then; on the mudblood's head be it." She said, turning once more to face Elianna, her wand raised.

"Don't hurt her-" Kitch began, but he was now so weak he could barely hold his head up.

"_Avada-"_

And then Kitch's head fell to the earth as well and his entire world went black, now unable to rescue Elianna from her fate. The last conscious thought he had was the knowledge that his squad was now all but wiped out, and he had lost the greatest friend he'd ever know…his life, he knew, was effectively over now, no matter how long the shell of his body went on living.

"Elianna, I-" He muttered, but then he, too, was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasps* Cliffhanger, NO!<strong>

**And wow, I never expected this chapter to go where it did...hmm...yes...**

**Anywho, what'd you guys think? This scene was kinda hard to write due to how limited a thirteen-year-old's magical knowledge and skills would be...**

**Anyways, let me know what ya'll think and I'll get to work on the third chapter. **


	3. Mistrust of the Ministry

**Okay, my loyal readers, here is the third chapter of _The Sins of the Father. _As usual, I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Mistrust of the Ministry<strong>_

{**Location:** Northern Oregon, Pacific Northwest, United States of America}

[Friday, 18 March, 1994 A.D.]

(00:32; 12:32 a.m.)

Those who knew her, even those who'd just met her for a brief period of a second or two, would tell you with absolute certainty that Lor Grant was a kind, gentle soul, unable of causing anyone pain or harm, that she was unable to hate anyone, no matter the sins they'd committed. Unlike the muggle-born Elianna Kasumi, who, for some unknown reason, had always claimed that she could sense an aura of power radiating from the mother of his best friend, those who knew her, the members of her family among them, that she simply did not have it in her to be a warrior. Oh, yes, she certainly knew an array of defensive magic, as nearly all witches and wizards did, but combative magic had never been, the knew, was not her specialty. She was a brilliant witch with transfiguration and handy with potions, and she could use nearly any charm she needed, but, as those who'd ever met her would tell you, her true specialty laid with Healing Magic, magical medicine, and healing magical wounds. Lor's best abilities, it was widely confirmed, rested with her ground-breaking knowledge in the Healing Arts, not in curses, jinxes, and hexes. They, of course, would be dead wrong.

You see, as kind as she is, Lor Grant has been living a majority of her adult life with two massive, great secrets that have tested the very fabrics of who she is. Horrible secrets, oh yes, but great secrets as well.

You see, if the truth was to be told, Lor Grant was, in truth, a devastating, cunning warrior, especially once she'd been pushed to the brink. She had, in the past, fought plenty of dark wizards, nearly all of them top lieutenants of the Black Sun Syndicate. She had, in the end, been thrust head-first into the war against the Black Suns. And this, thus, leads to the first of Lor Grant's twin secrets.

See, it was she who ended the terrible reign of the Dread Lord Imperious. It had been none other than Lor Grant, herself, weakened by giving birth to her youngest child only hours before, who had at last confronted the Dread Lord and dueled him in a fierce, stormy contest of magic. Where the Ministry of Magic, International Confederation of Wizards, and magical bounty hunters had found nothing but failure time and time again, Lor Grant had found success. She had entered the Dread Lord's lair, killed nine of his ten top lieutenants, forced the tenth into a shameful retreat, and had at last cornered the Dread Lord, sending him, in the end, to his final home in the Antarctic prison fortress known as Lusankya.

And thus are we led to the second, equal, twin secret. You see, in addition to having brought down the Dread Lord, Lor Grant was also behind the greatest magical cover-up in the history of the United States of America. For even now, fourteen years following the Dread Lord's defeat at her hands, no one knows that the Dread Lord Imperious was, at one time, so many years before, her husband, the father of her four children. Hidden, she has, the fact that the Dread Lord was once the wizard named Matthias Grant, former Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Following his arrest, the few who knew the truth were forced into an Unbreakable Vow by Lor herself, swearing to take with them to their graves these twin secrets. As far as the magical community was concerned, Matthias Grant had died just as he'd lived, a magical hero, killed in the battle that stopped the Dread Lord cold, dead in stopping a monster. To that same wizarding world she was the man's proud widow, keeping his name in honor of what he'd done, though in reality she'd done so only to deflect any awkward questions that would otherwise have arisen. Most mothers all across the planet, witches and muggles alike, always speak of the lengths to which they would travel for their children, of how they would do anything, break any law, to protect their offspring. Lor Grant, however, fitted her words to action. She had determined even before dueling the Dread Lord that none of her children would have to grow up behind the shadows of their father being the Dread Lord and their mother being the one that defeated him, a story of legendary proportions that, she still believed most firmly, would destroy them. She had decided, all those years ago, that none of her children, especially her youngest, her _only_ son, would never have to fight through life just to prove they weren't their father.

The magical world respected Lor Grant for who and what she was. They _did _know that Imperious had murdered almost all of her family, minus her mother and children, and part of the respect she was now afforded was because of the fact that she had refused to let that keep her down for too long. It had gutted her, yes, and she had grieved, but she'd never forgotten what, _who_, she still had, and so she had continued to live, and through her memory those dead continued to live on as well. She had dedicated herself to the healing and salvation of those wounded by magic, furthering the Magical Healing Arts in ways so very few others ever had.

The day she had defeated Imperious had frightened her like few things had ever done or ever would. A beast had been unleashed that hour, a monstrosity that the young witch had never known could exist. As she executed (there merely was no other word for what she'd done) those nine lieutenants of the Black Sun she had been thinking of her dead family, using that hatred and need for revenge to fill her up, and the power it gave her fueled her duel of Imperious, pushing both husband and wife to extremes neither had visited before. Lor had known her bloodline, pure, as some would call it, for generations, was powerful, but the power she'd felt that day had made her crazy: for a few moments she had actually considered taking over the Black Suns and finishing what Imperious had started. Had it not been for the memory of her children, who still needed their mother, Lor knew, even to this very day, that she would never have been able to resist the power of the Dark Side. She had thought then, on that fateful day just mere hours after the birth of her final child, that the beast had been slain, never to return. She had slept at night only with security in the knowledge that never again would that monstrosity inside of her rise from its slumber to seize control of her once more. However, as she moved through the muggle shadows towards the spot where her son and Izumi Tatsu were now running, she felt that her celebration of that fact may have indeed been premature.

When her house-elf, Skipper, had arrived in her chambers in the middle of the night to inform her that Elianna Kasumi was again under attack, this time at her home, and that her son had taken an illegal portkey to go to her aid, she had instantly grown furious at the boy's foolish actions. She had left immediately for Washington, alerting the Ministry of Magic to the attack, and immediately the Ministry forces had swung into action, mobilizing the troops, as the muggles might say, and with the full might of the Ministry of Magic in tow, Lor had disapparated for Elianna Kasumi's home, arriving just in time to see (from a distance), Izumi Tatsu run full-speed out of the house's front door, followed closely, to Lor's horror, by none other than Kitch Grant himself. She had followed the pair from the shadows, deciding to wait on interfering. As much as she wanted to stop Tatsu dead in her tracks, Kitch, as Lor reminded herself, had been extremely foolish and stupid with what he'd done, and he needed to learn, sooner rather than later, that she'd not always be there to save him, that he had to begin thinking of the consequences before he committed the action. As she watched her son, the youngest of her four children, writhing on the ground, screaming with pain from the Cruciatus Curse, however, her resolve was tested beyond its limits, and before she'd stopped herself she'd taken a step towards them…

But then a second figure came charging from the battle-damaged Kasumi home, a young girl, her hair flowing out from behind her as she raised her wand, quickly approaching the scene.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _The girl shouted, and with a well-chosen word Izumi Tatsu suddenly ceased her attack on the young wizard, dodging Elianna Kasumi's Disarming Charm only just in time.

"The Ministry of Magic's arrived, you bag of scum, so lay down your wand and step away from my friend, NOW!" The girl shouted, her voice only confirming her identity.

"_Stupefy." _Izumi said lazily, and immediately Elianna Kasumi crumpled to the ground.

"ELIANNA, NO!" Kitch roared as Izumi Tatsu laughed ever louder.

"You have feelings for her!" She cackled. "You lust after her-don't try to deny it, boy! I can see that look in your eye. You want to feel her lips beneath yours, to feel her soft, smooth, unblemished skin beneath your palms as you go places you know you're forbidden to explore."

Izumi Tatsu's voice dropped to a mere whisper. "You want to feel the soft, jiggling skin of her prepubescent breasts beneath your hands, her nipples hardening as-"

"SHUT IT, YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!" Kitch roared, pathetically lurching forward towards her, making her cackle with joy once more.

"You want to know what it's like to have your hands travel down into places you've never even dreamt of before-"

"I'LL KILL YOU, IZUMI TATSU!" He roared, again, trying to tackle the woman. Again, she laughed.

"You really do care for her, don't you, child? Hmph. Such a useless emotion, such a disgusting weakness. You've lasted well against my torture curses: let's see if the mudblood can do the same."

"NO!"

Lor moved forward to stop the woman, but for some reason she found herself waiting, watching…

"_Rennervate!" _

Immediately, Elianna began to stir as Izumi Tatsu again took aim.

"_CRUCIO!"_

What happened next, however, surprised Lor more so than anything else had all night. With a sudden surge of energy, her son leapt forward, perfectly intercepting the Torture Curse meant for his friend, and once more Lor watched in a pained silence as her son writhed on the ground, his screams cutting at her like a hot steel blade.

"KITCH, NO! PLEASE, STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

And the suddenly it stopped once more, but before Kitch could open his eyes he found himself sailing through the air, landing too far away to help Elianna.

"Will you join me, Kitch Grant?" Izumi Tatsu asked.

"Go suck Merlin's left saggy-"

"Very well then; on the mudblood's head be it." She said, turning once more to face Elianna, her wand raised.

"Don't hurt her-" Kitch begged, now struggling just to hold his head up, and as Izumi Tatsu raised her wand the boy's head fell to the ground.

"_Avada-"_

"Finish that sentence, Izumi Tatsu, and you will die." Lor said as she aimed her wand at Elianna's body, and as the older woman turned to face her Lor sent a silent Stunner into the girl's body: there were some things she need not know, especially coming from Lor and Izumi Tatsu.

"Why, Lor Grant, it's such a pleasure to see you here!" Izumi squealed like a little girl with a laugh. "At last the big scary mother bear steps out of the shadows to defend her cub: it's so lovable it makes me want to vomit."

"I suppose killing off most of family wasn't enough for you, was it?" Lor asked, her wand now aimed directly at Izumi. You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? Now you've come back for the life of my son, haven't you? Well, Izumi Tatsu, it ends-"

"Awww shucks, Lor, you don't know me at all, do you? I'd never _dream _of killing the Dread Lord's only remaining heir-"

"Heir?" Lor asked, her worst fear now confirmed. "The Dread Lord remains where he belongs, in the bowels of Lusankya fortress."

"The Dread Lord will rise again, my dear, 'tis only a matter of time, and when he does return he must begin training an apprentice, an heir, so that once he is gone his legacy will only grow more powerful."

"It makes perfect sense." Lor breathed, that long-dead beast suddenly rearing its ugly head once more. "Attacking Elianna Kasumi and her parents tonight wasn't about vengeance for last night's failed attack on the Thunder Stone; it was to lure Kitch back out into the open so that you could turn him!"

"You're smarter than you look, Lor, I will give you that." Izumi Tatsu laughed. "The boy is powerful, my dear, far more powerful than even I could have guessed; he may perhaps one day surpass even his father's legendary power. When the Dread Lord rises again he will have need to begin training an apprentice, to educate an heir in the ways of the Dark Side so that when he does pass from this life there will be another to take his place and continue his dark legacy."

"Kitch Grant will _never _go down that path." Lor corrected sternly. "He's _nothing _like his father."

"Ah, but he is, Lor Grant, he is and you know it. That fear eats you alive from the inside out; you roll in the stench of that fear. He, like his father, rushed ahead into an unknown situation to save his greatest friend. He chased me out of that muggle house to extract revenge. His power flows through him like a raging river, Lor, and that vast store of power is just begging to be unleashed. The only difference is that Lord Imperious would not have hesitated to kill his enemies in this situation-"

"And _that's _what makes Kitch nothing like his father, what will ensure that he will never follow in his father's footsteps down the path of self-ruin and destruction."

"Don't pretend, Lor Grant; we both know the only reason the boy's failed to kill anyone is because he has yet to learn how to unleash his rage and fury. Once that particular obstacle is overcome, however, nothing can stop the boy from taking the place at the Dread Lord's side."

"That will never happen, Izumi Tatsu."

"The Dread Lord has declared that the boy be named as his true heir, and so shall it be: none can stand against the power of the Dark Side."

"You know, that's funny: Voldemort used to say the exact same thing, and look what it got him." Lor laughed. "In his quest for immortality he killed all who stood before him, and yet, in the end, a mere infant stopped him dead in his tracks. A one-year-old _baby _defeated the darkest wizard in history where all others failed, and he didn't even _try_, didn't even _know_, what he was doing."

"The Dark Lord was a fool for believing he could truly live forever in this realm." Izumi spat. "The Dread Lord will remain forever immortal, yes, but not in this physical realm: his legacy of terror shall ensure it. The Dark Lord got exactly what he deserved."

"As did your master." Lor countered. "Imperious is even now rotting away in a cell in Lusankya prison."

"The Dread Lord will return-"

"Over my cold, lifeless corpse." Lor challenged, stepping closer to Izumi Tatsu.

"That, my dear Lor Grant, is the precise idea I had in mind. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Lor spun around, cleanly dodging the curse that had suddenly escaped Izumi Tatsu's wand. Before the other witch had time to attack again, however, Lor was sending her Stunner at the woman, forcing her to dodge as well.

Izumi Tatsu responded in kind, but this time Lor never moved. Instead, deciding to show Tatsu just how powerful she really was, Lor pointed her wand at the ground and gave it sharp flick. Instantly, responding to her un-questionable power, several rocks exploded from the earth, sending a shower of dark brown dirt in every direction. The largest of those rocks exploded as it intercepted Izumi Tatsu's Killing Curse, and then, before the dark witch could press her attack, Lor gave her wand another flick, once more pointing it directly at the woman. Instantly, still under her full control, the rocks charged forward as one unit, pummeling Tatsu relentlessly all over her body.

"The Dark Lord couldn't stand up to my full power fourteen years ago." Lor said as she continued her assault. "What makes you think you have any chance against me _now_?"

Izumi Tatsu, in response, laughed, and with a wave of her wand the rocks were suddenly charging back at Lor, who had only just enough time to raise her wand and give it a hurried counter-clockwise spin, instantly turning the rocks she'd summoned to the finest dust.

Even through this cloud of brown, hazy dust came yet another green flash of light, and now thinking as she moved the matriarch of the Grant family side-stepped the curse, and even as she landed she was launching yet another counter-attack.

A gargantuan tongue of flames hissed away from her wand, stretching out and engulfing the woman known as Izumi Tatsu. A triumphant smile on her face, Lor watched as the fire burnt her adversary to a crisp, waiting for over a full minute before she finally called the attack off. When the flames disappeared, however, Izumi Tatsu was gone, gone as though she'd never even existed.

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end, and as she realized the danger she was in the woman spun around…watching as a looming tree came toppling down on top of her.

Turning her wand skyward, Lor gave her wand a sloppy swish and flick movement, muttering the words _"Wingardium Leviosa." _just as rapidly, but the charm still held, keeping the massive pine tree only feet from her head. With a series of rapid twirls and swirls of her wand, the tree was suddenly gone, replaced by a massive cheetah that turned and charged Izumi Tatsu, who in turn defended herself with yet another Killing Curse.

"That's your greatest weakness, you filthy scum." Lor said, advancing towards the woman. "You rely too much on the Unforgivable Curses: you fail to realize that there is greater magic, more powerful magic, than those three curses."

Tatsu laughed. "Nothing can match my power!" She bellowed. "Only the Dread Lord is greater than I! And now I shall prove it! _Avada-"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _Lor shouted, and, caught off guard, Izumi Tatsu was helpless as she watched her wand sail away in the night.

"_Incarcerous Vigilanteous!" _Lor bellowed, seizing her opportunity. Thin, silvery ropes shot forward from her wand, wrapping themselves firmly around Tatsu's body. However, instead of separating themselves from Lor's wand like normal for the spell, the silvery strands stayed attached to her wand's tip, and with another sharp flick of her wrist Lor brought her wand up into a vertical hold, much like one might do with a sword. Smiling, Lor took her free left index finger and brought it up, holding it just above the tip of her wand, where the silvery ropes were still hanging on.

"How's this for power?" Lor asked, and without further ado she pressed her index finger firmly against the slivery ropes. Instantly blue arcs of electrical energy, blue lightening, sprang forward, tracing down the silvery ropes as they raced for their target.

Tatsu's screams filled the night as the bolts of lightening tore into her body, smoke curling from her skin and her hair frizzing up in every direction as it, too, began to burn. Keeping her fingers against the tip of her wand, Lor kept up her magical assault, watching in silence as Izumi Tatsu continued screaming.

Finally, after several long, scream-filled moments, Lor lifted her finger from her wand and turned her wand back behind her, releasing Tatsu from her grip. Badly injured, her entire body and even her hair burned, Izumi Tatsu crumpled to the ground, whimpering as Lor closed in on her, her wand outstretched.

"You're done, Izumi Tatsu." Lor declared, relishing her victory. "You-"

She was cut off, however, as, in a sudden flash of movement Lor would never have thought possible, Tatsu flung up a handful of dirt into Lor's eyes, temporarily blinding her and giving the other woman the chance she needed to return to her feet and regain her wand.

"_Avada-"_

Tatsu's sentence, however, was cut off as several more shouts filled the air, voices Lor recognized…

"Well, my dear, it looks like we'll just have to wait until next time, won't we? After all, it'd not do well for me to get captured, not with the Dread Lord preparing to make his return."

And with a familiar _popping _sound Lor knew Izumi Tatsu was gone, that she had escaped once more, after coming so close…

With a wave of her wand Lor cleared the dirt from her eyes, and, forcing that beast deep inside of her to return to its undisturbed slumber, she turned her attention to her son and his best friend, both whom were still out cold on the ground where they'd fallen, the two children who had foolishly, valiantly, tried to defeat Izumi Tatsu.

She inspected her son first, definitely the worse for wear, but after only a minute she was confident that he'd pull through just fine, and, with that confidence, she turned her attention to Elianna Kasumi.

"_Rennervate." _Lor muttered softly as she waved her wand over the young girl, and instantly the girl began to stir once more.

"Mrs. Grant!" She gasped as she fought to sit up. "Is it really you?"

Lor nodded her head. "It is, Elianna."

"K-Kitch, is he…is he okay?"

"He's suffered a great deal of torture from the Cruciatus Curse in the past twenty-four hours, but yes, he should make a full recovery."

"And momma? Daddy? Melody?"

"I-"

"They're all fine, given the circumstances." A new woman's voice said, and as Lor looked up the voice's owner reached her side, her eyes and hair the same brown color as Lor's own…

"Hey Jessica." Lor and Elianna greeted together before the girl turned her attention back to her friend's mother.

"Mrs. Grant, who was that woman?"

"Izumi Tatsu." Lor answered, the beast inside of her giving a great snore as though threatening to wake up once more. "She was once the Dread Lord's second-in-command."

"Makes sense." Elianna answered. "She was clearly in charge, both last night and tonight." The girl frowned. "Wait a minute…I thought the Dread Lord was serving a life sentence in Lusankya."

"He is." Jessica answered. "The Minister of Magic himself confirmed that Imperious is still incarcerated within the fortress."

"Then he's figured out how to run the Black Suns from inside of Lusankya, despite having limited, supervised contact with the outside world." Lor concluded, turning back to her son once more. "And they want Kitch as his apprentice, hence tonight's attack."

"You mean this was all just to draw Kitch out into the open?" Jessica asked. Lor only nodded as she turned her wand on her son.

"_Mobilicorpus."_

Kitch's body levitated immediately into the air as Elianna retrieved both her and Kitch's wands, handing Lor the one that belonged to her son. Pocketing her son's wand, Lor grabbed Elianna's hand with her own free hand, and, with her daughter by her side, led the two teens back up to the house.

"Mom," Jessica Grant asked. "Kitch…is he-?"

"He'll be fine." Lor repeated. "His foolishness didn't get him killed this time. Once I get him home and in his own bed he ought to make a full recovery."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive, honey. Now, what do you know so far?"

"It's a total mess, as per usual." Jessica said, turning her gaze to her brother's friend. "Elianna, I've spoken with your parents and sister: you're to be commended, I suppose: not many thirteen year-olds could have held their own against half the Black Suns like you did."

"Thanks."

At that moment, as they approached the front door, a tall, thin, middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway, her auburn "Bob"-styled hair glistening eerily in the dim light of the muggle home.

"Jessica, both the Minister and I agree that the Kasumi family is no longer safe here as long as the Black Suns remain at large. We're preparing a safe-house in-"

"Yvonne," Lor interrupted as she glanced over at Elianna. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, my old friend; you shouldn't even have to ask. After all, your opinion carries great weight in this office."

"Thank you." Lor said with a slight incline of her head. "Elianna Kasumi is a close friend of my son's, hence his…_rash_…decision to come blazing in here tonight on his own to help her. If they are sent to a safe-house they will be allowed no contact at all with anyone on the outside, right?"

"Yeah," Jessica answered. "Why?"

"Kitch and Elianna both have already lost one friend this week: I don't believe it's wise for them to lose another so soon."

"Yes," Yvonne responded. "I do see your point. But what-"

"Why don't we arrange it so that we can move the Kasumi family out to Oak Acres with us?" Lor asked. "We have more than enough room, it's as safe as any safe house the Ministry could set up, no offense, of course."

"Hmmm…you do have a valid idea: even if they could happen across the place, it'd be suicidal to attack you there. Very well, I will need to speak with the Minister, and the girl's parents will need to permit it, but barring that, I see no problems with it."

"Jessica," Lor said, turning her attention to her oldest daughter. "Take Elianna back to her parents and inform them of the situation; do what you must to persuade them. Once they have their belongings packed bring them to the house. I'm going to go ahead and take Kitch home and get him treated."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lor." Yvonne cut in. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to take Kitch to St. Woodruff's?"

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be just fine." Lor answered. "Izumi Tatsu didn't have as much time to torture him as she'd have liked, so he'll make a speedy recovery." While her son's grievous wounds weren't nothing she couldn't handle, Lor admitted to herself that she had a second, secret motive for taking her son home. If he was at home, she knew, then he'd be safe from any follow-up kidnapping attempt the Black Suns would launch, who, she reminded herself, may be secretly patrolling the magical hospital at that very moment, just waiting for their prize to arrive.

"I meant not to imply that your skills and powers are inferior to the healers of St. Woodruff's, of course; I was saying merely that you've had a long night and are running on fumes."

"I know you didn't Yvonne, but familiar surroundings and comfort both aid in the healing process. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course, old friend."

"I'll see you both later, old friend." Lor answered as she grabbed her son's hand and disapparated, relieved to at last be going back home.

* * *

><p>Jessica Grant, meanwhile, lead Elianna back into the battered battleground that had, only an hour before, been her home. Elianna, relieved that her friend was going to be okay, felt suddenly tired beyond the point of exhaustion, as though it'd been years since she last had any sleep. Stopping as she yawned, Jessica turned around to regard the girl, and as she bent down and dabbed Elianna's forehead with the hem of her cloak she offered Elianna a cold, appraising type of look.<p>

"You should be proud of yourself, Elianna." The older woman said. "You've done great things here tonight."

"Thanks." She answered weakly.

"Don't worry yourself too much about my stupid, foolish brother." Jessica answered, her voice holding none of the warmth her mother's had. "Mom'll have him back up and on his feet in no time."

"I know." Elianna answered. "I just feel…I don't know."

"You've been through two battles with the Black Suns in just twenty-four hours: I'm surprised you're even standing. What you've accomplished is nothing short of miraculous: by all accounts both you and my fool-of-a-brother ought to be dead."

"Yeah, well, Raven taught us well."

"Yes, we really _must _thank her." Jessica said, her voice failing to hide the cold displeasure she obviously felt at her sister's actions, which, of course, hardly surprised Elianna. After all, the young teen recalled, Jessica had been furious when she'd learned Raven had taught Kitch and his friends how to properly use a Stunning Spell two years sooner than the Ministry preferred.

"Jessie, I know you disapprove of Raven training us in magic we shouldn't know yet, but I really think that magic saved our lives: I don't think we'd have survived last night had we not known how to Stun."

"That's still no reason for my sister to always break the law when she feels the need." Jessica reprimanded firmly. "There's a good reason you're not taught Stunners until your fifth year at GAME Island." She sighed. "Still, I can't pretend I'm not happy you three survived, especially my stupid little-"

"Lay off of him already." Elianna snapped, approaching Jessica. "I know he was stupid, and foolish, for charging after me by myself, but you'll forgive me for not being mad at him, okay? He saved my life, for crying out loud!"

"And _you'll _forgive _me_ for being pissed that he risked his neck in such a way: do you _think _I like seeing my kid brother carried off like a corpse? You're supposed to be his best friend, and yet you seem to care not for him but only for the fact that he saved your-"

"Hark who's talking." Elianna countered coldly. "Raven, despite her outer appearances, cared about him, and us, enough to teach us a spell the Ministry thinks is too advanced for our age. Zannah and your mother both show us how much they care every chance they can, and though Duran and Billy would die before making such a confession, they too care, and we _know _it. You, however, care only whether or not we're obeying every little rule to the letter."

"Listen here, you little brat." Jessica growled, suddenly towering over Elianna. "I _do _care about my brother, _and _his friends. So curse me if I don't want to see any of you expelled, or imprisoned, or-"

"You know, that's what I always told him whenever he would complain about the way you act. I think now, however, that I see the truth."

"I would choose my next words very carefully, girl-"

"All you care about, Jessica Grant, is whether or not your brother and his _stupid little friends _will reflect badly on your reputation at the Ministry. I mean, it makes perfect sense, doesn't it?"

"How dare you-"

"You're greatest dream is to become the youngest Minister of Magic in history, and the first female to hold the title of American Minister to boot! How could you _possibly _achieve that dream if your brother, your little brother, is constantly breaking school rules or Ministry laws right under your nose?"

"You're in dangerous territory, child-"

Elianna laughed. "Please, Pax Onasi scared me more than you ever will."

Jessica said nothing, and seizing her momentum Elianna rolled on. "_You_ are the one in dangerous territory, Jessica Grant. Think of all the Ministry laws Kitch has broken tonight: using an unauthorized portkey, performing magic in the presence of muggles, using magic outside of school, improper use of magic…I mean, do you really want me to continue on, because trust me, I can."

"Do you think I care-"

"About your brother?" Eliana finished, her temper rising in such a way as she'd never felt before. "I would like to think so, but no, right now it's impossible to see how you care about him. All you care about is your ambitious goal in life, and what it will take to achieve that goal. I'm surprised you didn't arrest him and chuck him into Lusankya the moment you arrived, you know, show the wizarding world how strong your zero tolerance policy is?"

Jessica Grant's eyes had gone oddly blank as she stared down at Elianna, who still refused to back down.

"You stand there, pretending to care about your brother, well let me ask you this, Jessica. How many times in the past four years, how many times in total, has Kitch needed someone there at his side to comfort him, huh? How many times has he had problems and needed a helping hand or a kind word? And how many times, in all of those situations, has it been you, Jessica Grant, you and not me, Pax, Tabby, your mother, your sisters, Duran, or Billy, that's there to comfort him, how many times have you made him feel better with just a kind word or a pat on the back?"

Nothing.

"You don't know, do you?"

Nothing.

"That's exactly the answer I knew I was going to get." Elianna continued with a shake of her head. "You disgust me, Jessica Grant. You're no better than that Tatsu woman-"

Jessica Grant's right arm was a blur of motion as it went for her wand, but Elianna, who still had her wand in her hand, had the advantage, and, pushing back the battle fatigue that had taken over her earlier, she shoved the tip of her wand up under her best friend's chin.

"Give me one good reason, I _beg _you." Elianna pleaded. "Because honestly, right now, after what's just happened, cursing a Ministry official and a Black Sun member really does seem to be the same exact thing. I could get away with it, you know? After all, as you said earlier, I've just held off half the Black Sun Syndicate by myself, and I'm only thirteen years old. I've been through too much, so it'd be considered only natural if you spooked me and, me being a little jumpy after tonight's events, _accidentally _cursed you."

"You dare threaten a Ministry official?"

"Oh yes, I do dare. Wanna know why I dare to do so? Huh, do you?"

Nothing.

"Your brother, Kitch Matthias Grant, is my best friend in this entire world, in this entire _universe. _He's been there for me at times when no one else was. Of all the people who know about my past, about where I've come from, he was the first person to tell me that it was okay, that the past didn't own me, that only _I _owned me. Tell me, Jessica Grant, do you know what the title of 'Best Friend' means?"

Jessica Grant said nothing but continued staring into Elianna's eyes.

"Of course, how could I be so stupid?" Elianna mocked. "I mean, you have _no_ friends. All you have are colleagues, allies, contacts, and enemies. Well, not to worry, I'll explain it to you. See, a best friend is always there for you, no matter what, through thick or thin, through it all, a best friend is that one person who's a cut above the rest, that one person who can be depended on to, no matter what, be there when you need them. A best friend will never let you live down that most embarrassing mistake, and they will forever remind you of that romantic relationship you'd prefer to forget. A best friend will be there to take a curse for you, to have your back against anything that comes at you, ready to protect you from anyone, even your own family. A best friend is the one who tells you that doing something stupid _is _stupid, the one who explains just _how _stupid doing that something is, and that same best friend is right there by your side when you do that stupid something anyways. Your brother, Jessica, is _my _best friend, and I am sick and tired of you always treating him like some common criminal. _Sick _of it, I tell you. Your brother jumped in front of a Cruciatus Curse meant for _me. _He could have just laid there and pretended to be too hurt to move, and I'd never have blamed him for it; he _should have _just laid there, but he did not. She hit him with it before and instead of copping out he got up and asked for more. Your brother's a far greater sorcerer than you'll ever _dream _of being, and he's only fourteen." Elianna laughed as she lowered her wand. "Oddly enough, even now, I don't hate you or even dislike you: I feel _sorry _for you, Jessica Grant."

Jessica Grant, after several minutes, finally moved, but this time she made only to stow her wand away before turning and leading Elianna on through the house, back upstairs and back, once more, into her devastated bedroom.

Instantly her fight with her best friend's older sister was gone from her mind as her adopted parents and little sister jumped up off of her magically repaired bed and rushed forward as one unit to embrace her tightly, and Elianna, so relieved to see them all unharmed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kasumi, you should very well be proud of your daughter: what she has done tonight, the bravery and the sheer guts she's shown us all, is something even grown, fully trained wizards have a near-impossible time doing."

As Jessica spoke her voice was even, the same as usual, but nevertheless Elianna had the oddest sense that the older witch meant more than just the fight against the Black Suns.

"W-we a-are pr-proud of…of h-her." Mrs. Kasumi sobbed as she hugged Elianna even harder.

"Now?" Her father asked, breaking the embrace a moment later. "Do you see _now _why we wanted you to cease your education in this abomination? Look at how much danger you've put yourself and your sister in-"

"Daddy-"

"With all due respect, Mr. Kasumi," Jessica interrupted. "Did you just say you want Elianna to _stop _her magical education, now, before it's complete?"

The man nodded his head. "I told her earlier she should have just let me snapped that stick of hers in half-"

"Again, Mr. Kasumi, with all due respect, that's damn well the stupidest idea I've ever heard, and you can trust me when I tell you that that _is _saying something."

"Listen-"

"No, sir, _you _listen." Jessica countered. "What do you really think would have happened earlier had you snapped your daughter's wand?"

"She'd have been safe from those demons who attacked us tonight. She would-"

"Be dead." Jessica finished. "Had her wand been snapped prior to this attack there is no way she could have saved your lives tonight. She'd not have been able to use magic of her own, nor would she have capable of alerting my brother, who in turn would never have been able to raise the alarm that the Black Suns had attacked. You would all be dead and we'd likely still know nothing about it."

"No, if she'd been normal they'd have had no reason-"

"But they would have, sir." Jessica countered. "You see, I'm going to tell you something, something only a handful of people know right now, but I need your word no one else will find out."

"What?"

"That group of demons, as you called them, are after my kid brother, the same little brother who came in tonight to save your lives. They want him, and to get to him they attacked the only one of his friends they could reach." She finished, pointing at Elianna as she did so. "Neither of them knew it, but by activating that Galleon portkey he played right into their hands."

No one said anything else as husband and wife looked one another in the eyes, silent as though their eyes were doing their communicating for them. Finally, after several more silent moments…

"I stand by what I said earlier, Elianna." The man answered firmly. "I believe that God has spoken, that he has shown us the error of letting you study magic. I won't-"

"Elianna," Jessica cut in. "You and your sister both look like you could use something to drink. Won't you take care of that?"

Elianna, taken aback, knew perfectly well that Jessica was only trying to get her out of the room so that the adults could talk in private, but at the moment she was so tired she didn't even consider arguing.

"Come on, Mel, let's go get some juice."

"Okay." The small girl answered, and, grabbing her sister's hand, Elianna led the girl out of the room, leaving the adults to their private discussion.

"Now," Jessica said, once Elianna was gone. "Mr. Kasumi, Mrs. Kasumi, I know you love Elianna unconditionally, and I know you'd do anything to help her. You're great people, and excellent parents, I can tell that just by looking at the two of you. However, please, I beg you, do _not _let your fear cause you to do something we'll all regret, something that will end up destroying Elianna down the road."

"Destroy her?" The man asked, his voice getting up. "Those demons nearly did that tonight! It's only because God Himself had His hand over her-"

"Or it's because of Elianna's god-given magical abilities, and the training she's had so far, that saved her. You saw her, tonight, you bore witness to the skills the girl has: can you honestly stand there and tell me that God, _any _god, hates that?"

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live." The man said. "Those words are from His Holy Word-"

"I cannot believe that any god anywhere would allow that kind of power to remain unchecked if he or she didn't like it." Jessica challenged. "If God hates magic, as you said, then why did he, as you also said, have his hand over her, protecting her? Why not let her be condemned to hell for it?"

"He's giving us a sign," The man responded immediately. "Showing us the error of our ways, giving us the chance we need to turn back from this sin and repent-"

"Or perhaps he _is _giving you a sign but you're reading it wrong." Jessica again challenged. "Perhaps, in seeing the conclusion you've drawn about her magical education, he's given you a second sign, in the form of this surprise attack, to try and show you how pleased he is with Elianna _and _her magical skills. Perhaps maybe, just maybe, he wishes for that witch to live because maybe, just maybe, it's his will or her destiny that she continue with her magical education." The man said nothing as he again looked at his wife, half pleading for help, half afraid that Jessica just might be onto something.

"Mr. Kasumi, Elianna is a witch: the blood that flows through her veins is as magical as anyone's: if that magic goes untrained, undefined, it will become like a wildfire, powerful, deadly, uncontrollable, destroying anything and everything in its path. That, in and of itself, is a major threat to the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy. In addition, it could endanger her own personal welfare as well as the lives of those around her."

"I-"

"Therefore, if I have to enact Section Six of Clause Six Thousand, Five Hundred and Twenty-One point Five of The Protection of Underage Sorcerers Act, I will."

"I-eh…what?"

"Section Six of Clause Six Thousand, Five Hundred and Twenty-One point Five of The Protection of Underage Sorcerers Act gives the Ministry of Magic to pull underage witches and wizards from their homes if the investigative authority, that's me, decides and can prove that said witch's parents, muggle or magical, is planning or have committed actions that could endanger the welfare of aforementioned witch or anyone around her."

"So that means you can take her?"

"Into a wizarding version of what you muggles call foster care, yes." Jessica answered.

"You wouldn't-"

"I would." Jessica answered, not blinking as she bore her eyes into the father of her little brother's best friend. "You see, by refusing to allow her to finish her magical education you threaten her and yourselves, as I've already explained, and in addition you jeopardize my little brother's well-being."

"What?" Mrs. Kasumi asked. "How's that possible?"

"Because, as long as Elianna's out here in the muggle world the Black Suns will continue attacking her to get at Kitch, and as long as Elianna's in danger nothing short of a cell in Lusankya will stop my stupid little brother from being their to protect her, and were something to actually _happen _to her…" Jessica trailed off, forcing those thoughts from her mind.

"I'm giving you a choice, Mr. and Mrs. Kasumi: I know neither of you wish to lose Elianna any more than I want to take her from you. However, I _will _do it, if I'm left no other choice."

"That Ministry woman said something about a safe house…"

"We were preparing a safe house for you, yes. That, however, has changed, with your consent."

"How so?" Mr. Kasumi asked.

"If we put you into a Ministry safe house, you will have to stay there, full time, until this situation is resolved. That could take a couple of days, or a few weeks, several months, or even several years. You would be allowed to never leave as long as the Black Suns were active: it'd be too dangerous. In the past twenty-four hours Elianna and Kitch have lost one of their friends: we all agree that it's too soon for them to lose another."

"What is it you're suggesting, then?" He asked.

"My mother has extended an invitation for you, your wife, and the girls to come move in with us. It's as safe, if not safer, than any Ministry safe house, you'll be free to visit the city whenever you want, and it will keep Elianna and Kitch close enough: I believe mom plans on moving Tabitha Harding in as well once she's cleared from St. Woodruff's."

"W-we couldn't." The man stuttered. "We couldn't put your family out like-"

"There'd be no inconvenience, none at all." Jessica interrupted. "We have _way _more than enough room, believe me. Actually, _too _much room, if truth be told."

"I suppose we'd better pack then." The man answered, giving his wife a defeated look.

"Of course." Jessica answered. "And Mr. Kasumi, don't worry: it'll all be okay."

"I pray to God you're right, Ms. Grant. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Of course." Jessica answered again, offering the man a slight bow. "I have some work I must do as well before we leave. Meet me downstairs when you're ready, sir."

Jessica turned and strode silently out the door, and as she approached the steps she found her path blocked by Elianna and Melody, both of whom were now coming up the stairs.

"Better hurry up and pack girls." She said, stepping aside to allow the two passed.

"Where we going?" Elianna asked.

"Safe house." Jessica responded, leaving it at that as she continued downstairs. She kept her mind focused on the task at hand as she worked, not letting the words Elianna had said earlier reenter her mind.

As Yvonne handed her a piece of parchment to sign several minutes later, Elianna reappeared with her luggage at her side, ready to go.

"Jessica."

"Yeah?" She answered once she'd handed her boss the quill back.

"Did you really threaten my parents to seize custody of me with Section Six of Clause Six Thousand, Five Hundred and Twenty-One point Five of The Protection of Underage Sorcerers Act?"

"I did." Jessica confirmed, giving her wand a wave to send Elianna's luggage on through to Oak Acres.

"But Section Six of Clause Six Thousand, Five Hundred and Twenty-One point Five of The Protection of Underage Sorcerers Act doesn't-"

"Exist?" Jessica finished, casting the girl a brief wink. "I know that, and you know that, but your parents don't know that, now do they?"

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Oak Acres, Northeast Arkansas, United States of America}

Lor, immediately following her departure from Elianna's home, had gotten down to work. As soon as she'd gotten Kitch home and administered the proper medical treatment and ensured that he was safely in his bed, she'd contacted several old friends within the Ministry of Magic and called in countless favors to begin the immediate transfer of Tabitha Harding from St. Woodruff's Center for Magical Maladies to Oak Acres, where Lor was confident the Black Suns would be unable to reach her. After all, as Lor had told every last one of those contacts, including the Grand Healer of St. Woodruff's, with Elianna Kasumi now in safety, the Black Suns would likely go for the next easiest target, that being the girl who lay even now unconscious. Not ready for another repeat of the events of the past twenty-four hours, Lor had not taken "no" for an answer, with the result being that as Jessica walked through the front doors to the Oak Acres Mansion, Lor had just finished ensuring that Tabitha, like Kitch, was now healing comfortably.

"You look beat, mom; you okay?" Jessica asked as she shut the front door behind them.

"I'll be fine." Lor answered with a nod of her head. "I've just finished taking care of Kitch and getting Tabitha settled in comfortably-"

"Tabby's here?" Elianna interrupted. "Where?"

"Relax, dear, she's upstairs, as unconscious as she was at St. Woodruff's."

"Why'd you move her?"

"Because, Elianna, you are now as safe as possible from the Black Suns, meaning that the Black Suns can no longer use you as bait to get at Kitch, nor could they harm you as retribution for what you've done to them. I decided it'd be best to move Tabitha here as well for the same reasons."

"But St. Woodruff's safe, isn't it?"

"Relatively." Lor answered, patting the girl on the shoulders. "But still, it's vulnerable. Here, you're all safe."

"Thanks, Mrs. Grant, for everything."

"It's no problem, honey." She said, turning to face Elianna's silent parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Kasumi, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Lor Grant, Kitch's mother. I'm sorry for what you've just gone through-"

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He answered. "I'm Daniel, and this is my wife, Alice."

"And this is our youngest daughter, Melody." Alice said as the girl failed to stifle a large yawn.

"I'm sure you're all exhausted after tonight's events. SKIPPER!"

With an ear-splitting _CRACK! _Skipper the house-elf appeared in their midst, causing Elianna's mother to jump as she placed her hand quickly over her mouth.

"This is Skipper," Lor explained. "Our faithful little house-elf. Skipper, I want you to take Elianna's parents and her sister and their luggage up to their rooms, okay?"

"Of course, mistress Lor, Skipper would be happy to."

"Elianna, you mind staying down here for a few minutes? There's a few things I'd like to talk to you about. Jessica," Lor said as the rest of Elianna's family followed Skipper up the massive stairs to their rooms. "This just came from Yvonne." She finished, handing her daughter an already-open letter, and, as Jessica read the letter Lor led Elianna into the family den, where she beckoned for the young witch to take a seat.

"Right then." Jessica said, putting the letter in her cloak. "Okay Elianna, there's a few questions I need to ask, okay?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell me how, exactly, the Black Suns came to be in your home?"

"Well, momma and daddy were arguing about whether or not I should be allowed to continue my magical education." She began. "I interrupted, told them I wasn't going to just leave the magical world, and then I went outside."

"You ran away?" Jessica asked. Elianna, however, shook her head.

"I was rather…_distraught_ after our argument. I mean, I threatened to curse my daddy…"

"I understand." Jessica answered, and, silent, Lor continued to listen to her daughter, even though there appeared to be no empathy at all in her daughter's voice. "What happened next?"

"Melody came outside to check on me, and a few minutes later I noticed the Black Suns were walking up the road towards our house; they were about a hundred yards or so away."

"You knew they were Black Suns, even in the middle of the night from that distance?" Jessica asked, skepticism etched in her voice.

"Not at first." Elianna answered quickly. "I didn't know who they were until they passed underneath one of the street lamps; that's when I recognized their robes."

"What happened next?"

""I took Melody and ran back inside. I tried to tell momma and daddy to take her and run, that I would hold them back to give them some time-"

"You actually believed you could hold them all off at once?"

"I knew I was dead." Elianna answered back. "I was fully prepared to die in order to let them escape-"

"Keep going, then."

Lor had a sudden, sneaking suspicion that she knew where Jessica was going with these questions, but the oldest of her children ignored her when she shot the girl a look of warning.

"They refused. They wouldn't leave, no matter what I said, not even when the Black Suns blew apart the front door. Before I could persuade them, the they broke down the back door-"

"They?"

"The Black Suns."

"Keep going."

"That's when I decided to retreat to my bedroom. It was a better-defended area, and I had my galleon in the table beside my bed, so I knew I could get a hold of Kitch-"

"You knew he'd come to you?"

"I suspected, but I'd hoped not. I had hoped that he'd go get Mrs. Grant or you and let-"

"Come on Elianna, you can do better than that." Jessica interjected. "You knew full well what my brother would do, especially after last night's attack on GAME Island."

"I knew there was a chance he would, but I'd hoped he'd learned better after what happened last night, after he saw Pax-"

"Very well." Jessica interrupted again. "Keep going."

"Jessica." Lor warned again, though Jessica still ignored her.

"We finally got to my room and I had momma and daddy move my dresser in front of my door while I found my galleon and activated it."

"And then what happened?"

"They blasted my door apart and hit me with a Stunner. When I came back to Kitch was there, standing over me."

"Do you know what happened between the moment you were Stunned and when you came back to?"

"According to Kitch and my parents, Melody grabbed my wand, pointed it at the Black Suns, screamed, and then destroyed half the house with a cannon blast."

"Accidental magic?"

"I would assume so." Lor interjected. "I mean, the girl's not even old enough to begin school yet; how would she be able to purposely use that level of magic?"

Jessica shot Lor a glare before ordering Elianna to continue with her story.

"We fought them off for several more minutes, including the moment where Kitch surrendered and bluffed them into thinking we were disarmed. And then that Tatsu woman, who'd been goading him the whole time, finally made him come after her."

"What did Izumi Tatsu say that caused Kitch to go after her?"

"She said 'I'm out of here, Kitch Grant! But don't fret; I'll make sure to give your daddy your regards when I go for my visit next!'

"Keep going."

Kitch went after her, and as he left the Black Suns stormed the house, and that's when you Ministry lot arrived. I went after Kitch and arrived as she was torturing him. I tried to disarm her, but she was too strong: she stunned me. When I came back to She was attempting to use the Cruciatus Curse on me as well, but Kitch jumped between us and took the curse himself. And then-"

"Yes?"

"It's odd?"

"Odd? What's odd?"

"I was knocked out again, but I don't know how-"

"That was me, I'm afraid." Lor answered.

"You?" The girls asked in unison. Lor, in turn, nodded her head. "I figured it'd be best for you to be out of the way, my dear, while I took care of Izumi."

"Umm…okay." Elianna answered. "Well, Jessica, that's it: you know the rest of it from there."

"The galleon portkeys." Jessica said, moving on without preamble. "Where'd you get them? Who made them?"

"Pax did, a year ago." She answered.

"Impossible: no twelve year-old boy has that kind of magic-"

"Pax was the smartest person on GAME Island, teacher or student. He came up with them so that we could always call for help if one of us got separated and in trouble."

"He created them knowing that it's illegal to set up portkeys without Ministry authorization?"

"Of course."

"And you've used them in the past, knowing that they're illegal."

"Nope."

"You mind running that by me again?" Jessica asked, stopped cold.

"Of course." Elianna answered. "Never before, up until tonight, did any of us ever use the portkey aspect of the galleons in any way, shape, form or fashion. We never had cause to need to do so, nor did we ever get a chance to properly field test them."

"You mean to tell me that you retreated to your bedroom to use a galleon that may or may not work?"

Eliana nodded her head. "Like you said, Pax was only twelve when he made them. He himself admitted that there was a chance he got it wrong."

"You risked the lives of your family, and yourself, on a gamble that very well may not have worked?"

"What other choice did I have?" Elianna asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "The communication aspect of the coins worked perfectly when we were near one another, but, as Pax said, so much of our magic depends on proximity, so he had no real way of knowing for sure if they'd work in a real emergency or not."

"How do they work?" Jessica asked.

"All Pax said about the spell was that it's a N.E.W.T.-level spell he came across one day. You press the tip of your wand to the face of the galleon, say 'Help Me', and instantly the other galleons burn in response, letting their owners know that the origin is in trouble. Once they touch it with their hands the galleon goes cold, then they need only press the tip of their wand to their galleon's face, and it teleports them instantly to the original's owner."

"What else?"

"The galleon's face changes to show the name of the person activating their galleon, their health status, and their geological location."

"Very advanced magic, indeed." Jessica mused. "How could you be sure Kitch would have his coin on him tonight?"

"He's not our squad leader, but he still takes it seriously: from the moment Pax gave them to us he's never been without it, not even in the shower, not even when he sleeps."

"I see. Okay, about the attack on GAME Island last night-"

"I've already given my statement, haven't I?"

"You have." Jessica responded coolly. "However, there are still a few questions we need answers to."

"Okay; I'll answer as best I can."

"I'm sure you will." Jessica answered back, her voice as cool as ever. "Who, exactly, was the first of your squad to realize what was going on?"

"Kitch was."

"How?"

"He woke up for a drink in the middle of the night. He began screaming that we were under attack, but none of us believed him."

"Why not?"

"We were tired and assumed it was another of his nightmares." Elianna answered. "He's woke up in the middle of the night several times in the past, thinking we were being invaded because of a nightmare."

"What happened to make you realize it was real?" "Our door being blasted open and Kitch using a Stunner."

"Do you remember anything out of the ordinary?"

"Aside from the place crawling with the Black Suns and burning to the ground, you mean?"

"I mean," Jessica snapped. "Did you see or notice anyone acting strange last night? Maybe someone hiding out, letting events unfurl on their own-"

"I'm sure several children were hiding from the Black Suns." Elianna fired back. "Why?"

"And you can account for the whereabouts of your entire squad the whole time, Duran and Billy Detreo included?"

"Hardly not." Elianna said. "When the decision was made to split the squad up Pax and Tabitha went for the Floo House while Kitch, Duran, Billy and I went to retrieve the Thunder Stone-"

"Who decided to split the squad up?"

"Kitch did."

"Had you heard anyone talking about the Thunder Stone at all during the days and weeks leading up to the attack?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Whose idea was it to free the Stone from its case-"

"I don't know: I wasn't there when it happened; Kitch went after Tatsu and the Thunder Stone by himself: Duran, Billy, and I couldn't make it past her comrades."

"According to what survived of the school logs, you were the student assigned to shutting the Floo House up for the night last night, were you not?"

"I was." Elianna answered back. Lor, who was now ready to curse her daughter, forced herself to remain silent, biding her time… "It's custom for the squad leaders to take turns every night locking the Floo House down."

"And when you retired for the night the Floo House _was _fully locked down, as per Ministry guidelines and laws?"

"I know the laws of the Floo House well." Elianna countered. "The Floo House shall be fully locked down at precisely ten thirty in the p.m. every night. This includes pulling the magic-proof grates over each and every fire place and locking the main door, which in turn activates the protective enchantments, including the Caterwauling Charm, that will make it all but impossible to infiltrate the school via the Floo House. Once the Squad Leader has done so he, or she, shall notify the school's chancellor, who is then responsible for double-checking and ensuring that the Floo House is properly locked down."

"And you're positive you locked the Floo House down properly?"

"I'd bet my sister's life on it."

"Tonight, according to the reports we have thus far, the Black Suns tried simply to Stun you, not to kill you. Why is that?"

"How should I know?" Elianna asked. "I thought at first it was because they wanted to capture me and torture Kitch, Duran, and Billy's locations out of me for revenge."

"Or perhaps they-"

"That's enough." Lor interjected firmly, knowing too well where her daughter's words were going.

"I'll decide what's enough, mother, as this is-"

"My house." Lor finished, not backing down. "Unless this girl has been found guilty of wrongdoing for which you plan to arrest her and take her back to Washington, then yes, it is enough."

Jessica looked for a moment like she wanted to argue her mother's decision, but finally, she nodded her head.

"SKIPPER!" Lor shouted, and once more the house-elf was back at her side.

"Mistress has need of Skipper's services?"

"Kindly take Elianna up to her bedroom, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Skipper bowed as he led Elianna away, leaving Lor alone in the den with her oldest daughter, neither of them speaking until they were sure the younger girl was out of earshot.

"What," Lor suddenly exploded. "In the name of Merlin's loose marbles was that all about?"

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Jessica Nicole!" Lor roared, advancing on her daughter. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Do you care to explain to me why you just spent half-an-hour interrogating your brother's best friend in the world as though she were some common criminal?"

"Because, as you should know from reading the letter Yvonne sent me, I was ordered to interrogate-"

"You were _asked _to retake Elianna Kasumi's official statement for both last night and tonight's attack, not interrogate her."

"Don't be silly, mother." Jessica responded. "Eyewitnesses are the most unreliable pieces of evidence in existence. With each moment that passes, with each word spoken, they forget more and more of the minute details, the little examinations that could make all the difference in the world; I wanted her to understand the severity of-"

"She does understand the severity of it!" Lor shouted. "In twenty-four hours she's been attacked twice, seen a friend die, watched as her best friend was tortured beyond reasons, and a third friend was injured so gravely she's still not woke up!"

"Perhaps, but she's still a child-"

"A child who's shown true grit and courage beyond what most _adult _wizards will ever show. A child who, like your brother, has earned our respect if for no other reason than what they've endured in only a day's worth of time! A child who, twice now, has made war against the Black Suns and_ won_!"

"Drop the mother bear act, mom." Jessica barked back. "I was doing my job as a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement-"

"Why?" Lor challenged. "Why did you see fit to interrogate her like that?"

"Because, mom, she's hiding something. I don't know what she's hiding, or even how I know, but I _do _know: it's like a gut feeling."

"What in the world could she be hiding from you, Jessica? Her stories match perfectly with what Kitch and her family's told us so far."

"Perhaps too perfectly."

"What-are-are you trying to say that she has something to do with these attacks?"

"It does seem suspicious." Jessica answered. "She's one of the only survivors, she's in a perfect position to act against Kitch, and tonight they tried only to Stun her, not kill her-"

"Because they wanted her alive: it may have been for the reasons she believes or it may be to put her under the Imperious Curse and have her attack Kitch. And besides, right before I dueled Izumi Tatsu she was preparing to kill Elianna, had half the curse already spoken and all."

"I still say she's hiding something from me, and I _will _find out what mom. You saw what Yvonne's letter saw."

"I did-"

"The only way anyone could have gotten onto GAME Island last night was through the Floo House. The Magical Grates were all opened, from the school's side. The Black Suns had the counter-spells to get into the High Office and bring down all the island's magical barriers and wards: that's how so many of them disapparated and escaped last night."

"The Ministry suspects inside help, yes." Lor conceded. "But that doesn't mean Elianna Kasumi is the traitor."

"That's _exactly _what the evidence means." Jessica argued. "She was assigned to ensure that the Floo House was secured last night, and according to the school logs that survived Colonel Faulkner never got around to double-checking them to ensure the Floo House really was locked down."

"Think of what you're saying, Jessica!" Lor ordered. "This is Elianna Kasumi, the little girl your brother's been bringing over during holidays for the past four years now, his best friend! You've seen how close they are: do you honestly think she'd do anything to harm him?"

"Look at the evidence, mom." Jessica shot back. "She knew tonight, when she activated that galleon, that Kitch would come after her. You said it yourself: they've known each other for years: she _knew _Kitch wouldn't just sit and wait on us to save her, not when she was in danger. She knew the portkey would work, just as she knew Kitch would come after her, _alone_, without waiting for Ministry backing."

"Perhaps she did, but even then that only makes them both very foolish. I saw her chase Izumi Tatsu tonight, Jessica: she tried dueling-"

"She tried, and magically _failed_, to disarm Izumi Tatsu. Tatsu then toyed with her while Kitch just _happened_ to be hit with a Cruciatus Curse that _supposedly _was meant for Elianna. Izumi may have said the first half of the Killing Curse, but I'd bet that she knew you were there and would stop her before she completed the curse."

"Perhaps." Lor ceded. "There is, I'll admit, a very miniscule chance you could be right about all of this. I know you're not, just as I know I'll stand by Elianna and Kitch no matter what comes, but still, maybe I am wrong. However, I suggest you gather more evidence: all you have at the moment is circumstantial evidence, a bunch of what-ifs that couldn't withstand a house-elf's sneeze. Until then, though, you watch it around those children."

"I-"

"_Watch_ it around the children. Are we understood, Jessica Nicole Grant?"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand."

"Good. Now, is your office pressing charges against them?"

"Against Elianna? Not at the moment: we'll likely wait until we have more solid proof, as you just suggested. As for magic in front of muggles…well, given the circumstances we're going to let it slide. However, Kitch may be a different story."

"What do you mean, girl?"

"Well, he _did _use an unauthorized portkey-"

"To save his best friend's life."

"Perhaps, but regardless, he had already sent Skipper to fetch help from the Ministry, he knew it was illegal to use an unauthorized portkey, and yet he did it anyway."

"You're seriously standing there and telling me that you and your office are seriously considering pressing charges against your little brother for doing something that saved a girl's life, that thwarted the Black Suns yet again?"

"I don't like it, mom, but he _did _break the law, and if the Ministry decides to take legal action against him then there is very little I can do but do my job. After all, aren't _you _the one who told me, back when I first joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that I had to take my oath more seriously than my own life, that I must never cheat the justice system, no matter who for."

"I KNOW THAT DAMN IT!" Lor bellowed. "But this is different-"

"Not at all." Jessica countered.

"It is, Jessica. This is a gross miscarriage of justice and you and I both know it! This is nothing more or less than an old-fashioned muggle witch hunt, and your brother's the target."

"_I _know it is mom, and I give you my word I will do all I can to help him: you have to believe me. However, this goes well beyond tonight's events."

"How so?"

"The Ministry is…_disturbed_, I believe, that a bunch of children were able to utilize this level of magic. Most of the charms Elianna described in regards to those galleons are magic N.E.W.T.-Level and beyond. I am confident the Ministry wants to know who cast that magic and who taught him the kind of magic needed. It does, after all, fly in the face of the Ministry-approved curriculum used by schools in America."

"Pax Onasi is dead, Jessica. How are you going to question a corpse?"

"I know mom, which is why Tabitha, Kitch, and Elianna will be the ones questioned now, though I'd not be surprised if the Ministry doesn't try to get you to-"

"You can forget it. They can arrest me, do what they want, but I will not defile the boy's grave in such way. He's at peace now, where he belongs."

"Mom," Jessica said, her voice shaking. "Please don't look at me as the bad guy here. I'm stuck between a dragon and a hot spot right here. My office has been assigned this investigation, and I've been made chief investigator for it: if the order comes down to arrest any of them then that will be put into _my _lap."

"Fine," Lor said, forcing herself to calm down and see things from her daughter's perspective. "You're right, you must do your duty: justice _must _be done. If the Department of Magical Law Enforcement decides that Kitch or Elianna ought to stand trial then they will do so, and I do not want you to call in any favors or pull any strings to get either of them off easy."

"Mom, please don't hate me." Jessica begged. "I still love you. You know that, right."

"Of course I know that, and I'd never hate you, baby: why do you ask?"

"Because, mom, I know you: you have something up your sleeves."

"Of course I don't." Lor denied. "You know, though, I _am _curious as to what the public would say think if news of this were to _accidentally_ leak to the Patriot Post. The heroes of GAME Island now being accused of orchestrating the attack based off of sorry, circumstantial evidence, and all. I wonder how many protests the Ministry would have on their hands."

"No mom, you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't I?" Lor asked, a mischievous smile on her face. "I mean, my old friend, Daphne Ebenezer, is the editor-in-chief of the Patriot Post, and it was her daughter Pax Onasi died saving: she's been owling me all day, trying to get a statement from Kitch about last night. Perhaps I could let slip this investigation-"

"And jeopardize our investigation?"

"The Constitution, my dear: it applies to all Americans, muggle and wizarding alike. Freedom of Speech and Press, Jessica; there's nothing the Ministry could do to stop me."

"But the investigation-"

"Is a witch hunt." Lor snapped once more. "Now, she asked her questions and I may very well answer them. I'd do so friend to friend, with her word that she'd not publish them, though if she broke that word all I could do is be mad."

"You're blackmailing the Ministry of Magic into dropping an investigation least you go public with details of an ongoing investigation."

"Not at all." Lor countered, a happy smile on her face. "After all, I'm making no demand, no request, that the investigation be dropped, but rather musing aloud to my daughter in the comfort of my own home."

Lor brushed by her daughter and began ascending the stairs, moving to once more check on the children under her care. As she reached the third stair, however, her daughter's voice caught her attention once more.

"Hey, mom."

"What, Jessica?" Lor asked, turning to once more face her daughter.

"What-" She paused, looking as though she were searching for the right words. "What do I do if-" Another pause. "What do I do if I find evidence that proves Elianna _is _the traitor, that she _is _behind these attacks?"

"Then, my baby, you do your duty. You do your duty to the Ministry of Magic of the United States of America, you do your duty to those who last night fell on GAME Island, to the families who lost loved ones there, and most importantly of all, you do your duty to your family, to the little brother I know you love."

Jessica nodded her head as she turned to walk away…

"But, if Elianna is, as I know, innocent of such crimes, you still do your duty to the Ministry of Magic of the United States of America, you do your duty to those who last night fell on GAME Island, to the families who lost loved ones there, and most importantly of all, you do your duty to your family, to the little brother _you _know you still love."

The better part of an hour flew by as Jessica returned to Washington and Lor ensure her guests were now settling down okay. Once done making her rounds, she sat down in her kitchen and silently relived the night's actions, reminding herself just how close she'd come to losing her son…

"I'm sorry I arrived too late for the party." A male voice said, and grabbing her wand Lor whirled around, but when she saw the pale-skinned teen she sighed and lowered her wand.

"Duran, didn't I ever teach you not to sneak up on people, especially after going through a night like tonight?"

"You did, but I slept through that class, remember?"

"Of course you did." Lor said with a chuckle as she hugged the boy she'd taken under her wing following the murder of his father. "So, what's up?"

"Not too much, really. A Ministry contact told me about Kitch and Elianna, but by the time Billy and me could get away and disapparate we were too two runts okay?"

"Elianna's a little banged up, but she'll live. Kitch tried to duel Izumi Tatsu and took a good beating from the Cruciatus Curse for it, but he'll be fine too. Of course, now he's got the Ministry wanting to charge him for using an illegal portkey without authorization, and they want to investigate her as a possible traitor..."

"Nah, they won't, not when I'm done with them."

"As tempting as that is, Duran, I believe we're going to play this one fair and square."

"Ah, already got a plan, I take it?"

"Of course I do."

"You need me just let me know. In the meantime, though, do you have any Polyjuice Potion lying around?"

"Depends: what do you need it for?"

"To infiltrate a pack of werewolves Billy and me discovered have ties with our father's murder."

"Top shelf of the cupboard in my room far right at the back: Raven makes sure I stay stocked up and up-to-date."

"Oh yeah, how _is_ my favorite cut-throat doing?"

"She's in Korea at the moment, tracking a group of dark wizards wanted by the government of Belgium."

"Easy money, that is."

"She said the same thing."

"Well, I'm going to rob your personal stores and then I'm off to collect on a very old debt."

"Just do me a favor, Duran, and be careful."

"Hey, it's me."

"_That's _what I'm afraid of."

Lor smiled as the boy disappeared into the house, a sad smile on her face. She knew just how long Duran and his brother, Billy, with the help of her own daughter, Raven, had been searching for the werewolves responsible for the death of Gavin Detreo, and she had no misconceptions about what the two brothers, perhaps ever her youngest daughter, planned to do once they found those responsible. However, while Lor never condoned execution, this case, she reminded herself, was different: her brother-in-law's death had been a circus, a mauling, most of his body desecrated beyond pure evil. As Lor had said before, those responsible deserved too well what she felt Duran, Billy, and Raven were preparing to give them.

Perhaps, she thought sadly as she re-read the parchment she'd prepared to send Daphne Ebenezer in the event of her son or his best friend being charged with any kind of criminal action, that the two brothers would soon be free of their cursed past and able to move on toward the powerful destiny she sensed lay ahead of them now.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys really think I'd kill off another of my main OCs so soon? (In case you're wondering, OC means Original Character)<strong>

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far. And don't worry, things are only going to get more interesting and more chaotic with time.**

**I will admit, however, that originally I never intended for Elianna to get into that argument with Jessica Grant, and originally I'd planned on it being Jessica that taught Kitch and his friends the Stunner, but I decided it didn't fit with her being an American female version of Percy Weasley, so yeah, there you go.**

**I'd love to get more actual reviews from you guys, let me know what ya'll think. Hopefully the next chapter isn't too far away...**


	4. True Lies

__**Hot dog, another chapter's up and ready to go. Now, before we continue there are a few things I feel I must say. First, there is a scene at the end that I do suggest parental consent before reading. It's not graphic, nor do I go into many details, but little is left to the imagination about what is happening, and it is a subject most children below the age of fifteen (15) do not normally encounter (I hope) in normal life and conversation.**

**Also, I own not _Harry Potter_, so get that out of your heads. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: True Lies<strong>_

{**Location:** Oak Acres, Northeast Arkansas, United States of America}

[Friday, 18 March, 1994 A.D.]

(11:14; 11:14 a.m.)

The bright March sunlight was beaming brightly through the open curtains of the large bedroom, lighting up that room in a way that was as magical as it was natural. Massive, fluffy cumulus clouds swelled up all across the American skies, casting the earthen ground below into a cool, breezy shade that lasted for several minutes before it was once more overtaken by direct sunlight, as the wizarding bedroom now found itself. It was this that Kitch Grant first noticed as his eyes finally swung open.

The first thing the young wizard _remembered_, however, was him lying on the Pacific Northwestern ground, his body failing as it shut down system-by-system as Izumi Tatsu towered high above him and Elianna, triumphant, victorious, her wand aimed directly for his muggle-born friend, uttering that fatal curse as Kitch, too weak to fight back, finally succumbed to his injuries and passed out…

"NOOOO!" Kitch screamed at the top of his lungs as he bolted upright in his bed, realizing what it was that memory meant. "NO, NOT ELIANNA, PLEASE NOT-"

"Come on boy, calm down already." A woman's voice cut in grumpily, causing Kitch to realize he was no longer alone. "It's okay, damn; your girlfriend's fine, so there's no need to blow out my eardrums."

Looking towards his bedroom door he saw a young woman of only eighteen years standing there, looking bored as she turned from the window, her jet black hair falling in neat, orderly threads all around her head and face, the blonde highlights at the tip only serving to make her look even more striking.

"Raven!" He shouted, jumping from his bed to rush forward and hug his older sister. "You're home!"

"No, it's just my ghost, come to haunt your stupid ass for last night."

"Haha." Kitch answered tartly a moment later as he broke the embrace. "I thought you were on assignment in Korea."

"I was." She answered simply. "However, I recently discovered that I have more pressing business here in the states to attend to, more important than the fifty thousand galleons I was chasing after."

"Fifty _thousand _galleons?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Pocket change, little brother, pocket change. My business here is much more important."

"Dad and the Black Suns, you mean?"

"Among other things, yes." She answered cryptically.

"Hang on…you said Elianna's alive?"

"I was wondering when you'd get to her." Raven answered. "Yep, your girlfriend's doing just fine; in fact, she's downstairs at this very second, eating breakfast with Zannah, her parents, and her little sister. Apparently, mom and the Ministry arrived just in time to save her last night."

"She's here? With her whole family? Why?"

"Come on Kitch, I know you're smarter than that. Can you think of anywhere safer for them to be, especially after last night?"

"Good point. What about Izumi Tatsu? Did mom kill her? Please say she didn't-"

Kitch cut off as Raven gave him a hard, cold, studious look, a look he knew too well meant she was studying him intently before speaking, and not for the first time he got the impression that his older sister was reading his very mind, his deepest thoughts.

"Kitch," She said at last. "Revenge is a double-edged sword. It gives you motivation, yes, and it does focus you on the task at hand, but it also causes you to do stupid things, to rush head-long into a fight you know nothing about against an enemy about whom you know even less. It clouds your judgment, makes you do things you'd otherwise not do. Those who go seeking revenge must first dig two graves."

"I don't care, Raven: Izumi Tatsu will die by my hands and my hands alone-"

"Do you really think you can take down a woman who's avoided the Ministry of Magic and even our own mother for over a decade, a woman who was completely surrounded by the Ministry last night and the night before yet still managed to escape?"

"I can, and I will." Kitch answered, the anger and hate he felt at his father's former second-in-command now swelling up inside of and giving him the focus he needed to plot the path ahead. "She will come for me once again, and when she does I _will _be ready for her, Raven; when she comes after me next time I will see to it that she dies!"

"Don't be such a stupid little hero." Raven replied with a shake of her head. "There's no way you could duel Izumi Tatsu and win."

"I can-"

"Of course you can." Raven mocked. "I mean, that's why you took her Cruciatus Curse almost a dozen times in only one single day. I mean, there's just no way in the world she could ever even _dream _of defeating the great and powerful Kitch Grant."

"Don't mock me-"

"I'll mock you all I want to, little brother, especially when you're being so fucking stupid."

"I-"

"You are a fourteen year-old wizard wannabe who should be choosing where he plans on finishing his magical education at, not plotting for a revenge he _knows _he can't have."

"I can have it." Kitch countered. "And I _will _have it-"

"No, you can't." Raven argued. "You're so damn stupid, Kitch Grant, a blemish to our family name, just like our father!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that piece of filth!"

"Then don't act like that piece of filth!" Raven shot back, now advancing on her younger brother, backing Kitch up towards his bed. "Have you ever before killed anyone? Have you ever sent a curse into someone, _knowing _that they would die the moment it hit? Have you ever, in your life, ended another's life, for _any _reason?"

"No, of-"

"Then how do you know you can even do it?" She asked. "Killing, even in the heat of combat, is a far more difficult task than the innocent believe it to be. When you're there, with your wand raised, knowing you are about to commit one of nature's greatest crimes…there are no words to describe it. Each life you take, Kitch, each person you kill, leaves a mark on you. It's like each life you take tarnishes your soul a little more than it already was, damages it even further beyond repair. Once you take that first step down the Dark Side, once you cross over that line from which you can never return, you will be forever tainted. Once you begin down the Dark Side, forever will it dominate your destiny, which is exactly what Izumi Tatsu and the Dread Lord want! Last night's attack was against your best friend, Kitch, against the one person you care more about in this world than any other. Use your brain, you fucking dunce! Why do you think they attacked Elianna? Huh? Do you think they attacked her because she's an easy target, because they wanted revenge for GAME Island? Tabitha Harding was lying unconscious, unguarded, in St. Woodruff's Center for Magical Maladies. They could have easily slipped in undercover, poisoned her, and escaped before anyone even knew it. No, Kitch Grant, they attacked Elianna last night because they knew you'd find out about the assault, that you would not sit idly by on the sidelines while she was in danger…they used her as _bait_, Kitch, bait to lure you out into the open and closer to the Dark Side! _That's _why Elianna nearly died last night. And you, like a stupid, mindless, useless guppy, took the bait, bit the hook, and was reeled in closer to the Dark Side!"

"You don't know what it was like, Raven, okay?" Kitch defended himself. "The other night, at GAME Island, Pax was right there, as close to then as you are now. I saw Izumi Tatsu apparate behind him, I saw her wand raise, I watched as the life faded from Pax's eyes-"

"I _do _know what it's like, you little fool!" Raven blared. "I've seen my best friends, my closest comrades, cut down right before me in ways far worse, far more gruesome, than being hit by the Killing Curse. I _know _what it's like to see a friend die right before my eyes, knowing I'm helpless to save them. I _know _what it's like to lose myself to the need for vengeance, to lose myself as I destroy all in my path to achieve it!"

"Izumi Tatsu-"

"Will got what's coming to her, Kitch; you mark my words, she will pay for all she has done, I can promise you that. You, however, need to look to the future, little brother. Think of those who now need you."

"Huh?"

"Don't be so stupid!" Raven said, exasperated. "Elianna Kasumi, Tabitha Harding: they both need you right now."

"Of course they don't-"

"Yes, they do." Raven again argued. "According to mom, Elianna's parents didn't want her returning to the magical world to begin with, not after GAME Island. Even now they're still cautious of her magical education. Tabitha Harding is now upstairs-"

"She's _what_?"

"Lying unconscious, having just lost her best friend in the world. Tabitha Harding, according to mom, has been a muggle street urchin for most of her life and has no real family; aside from you and Elianna she has no one now. Elianna's already got too much on her plate to worry about now. Oh, she'll do her best for Tabitha, of course: she'd not be Elianna otherwise. However, Tabitha, and Elianna both need you, Kitch. They need you to be their rock, to be sturdy and strong to hold them against the wind and storm as they try to put the pieces back together. You are their friend, their strongest remaining link to the wizarding world. If you fall to the Dark Side, if you take the easy and short path, as Imperious did, then where will that leave them, _how _will it leave them?"

"I-"

"Izumi Tatsu and I are both right, little brother: you are _exactly _like dad once was. He, too, would have sworn revenge against her and the Black Suns had they done to him what they've done to you."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM DAMN IT!"

"Then prove it." Raven challenged. "Prove that you're better than he is, than he _was_. Make the smart decision, take the high road; _resist _the call of the Dark Side and succeed where _he _failed."

Raven moved then, but, to Kitch's surprise she didn't go for her wand but instead knelt down in front of him until they were both eye-level.

"You _are _better than Matthias Grant ever was, Kitch, I know you are. You are stronger, smarter, and kinder than he could ever have dreamed of being. I have faith that you can do the right thing, Kitch."

"But how?" He asked. "I hate her, so much. Every time I close my eyes-"

"She's done these horrible things to make you hate her, Kitch. She knows, as she knew when she first plotted these attacks, that the moment she moved against you then you'd never stop hating her. She _wants _you to let that hate make you do something stupid, to chase after her for revenge. If you really wish to defeat her then turn away from that anger and hate, ignore them as though they never existed.

Think of Melody Kasumi, too. Think of that little girl who just last night discovered she, like her older sister, is a witch. You are the oldest of all three of them, Kitch, and it's you who must set an example for them all, especially for Melody Kasumi. Starting acting like a leader instead of just charging off half-cocked and reckless."

"I can't," Kitch began slowly, choosing his words. "I can't promise you that, if I ever get the chance, I won't kill her, because I honestly don't know, not anymore. But, I _can _promise that I won't go out of my way to do it, that I won't go looking for her."

"And that alone is better than our father would ever have done." Raven answered, leaning forward and wrapping him into the first hug he could remember her giving him in modern memory.

"I love you, little brother, with all my heart." She whispered. "Never forget that, okay?"

"Ummm…okay…"

"And," She said, standing back up as suddenly as she'd hugged him. "Never forget that Izumi Tatsu has _nothing _on me if you ever tell anyone I just told you I love you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kitch laughed.

"You do that. In the meantime, mom has a message for me to pass along."

"Yeah?"

"She's in Washington, right now, and she'll likely be there for most of the day. She said to tell you that Cloud Nine sent an owl this morning."

"Cloud Nine? Why would Brawley-"

"After I heard about GAME Island I ordered you a new broomstick and Qudditch set, all of it brand new."

"You didn't."

"I did." Raven answered calmly. "Think of it as a token of my gratitude that you survived."

"Thanks, Raven. You didn't have to, though-"

"Of course I did." Raven answered.

"Mom's at the Ministry, though?" Kitch asked, changing the subject quickly. "She hates Washington: why-"

"She didn't say, nor did I ask it. After all, it's none of my business, nor is it any of your concern, little brother. She _did _say, however, that you should take Skipper and go pick up your new broom and Quidditch set. She also said you should take your little girlfriend with you, let her get out of the house some." Raven said, handing Kitch a small pouch that sounded as though it were full of coins. "There's you both some spending money; I doubt even the both of you can spend all that in one day."

"Elianna is _not _my girlfriend, so drop it already."

"If you say so, little man. I, however, say that if there's nothing more than friendship between you and you never end up dating then I'll shave my head."

"Always did think you'd look better bald."

"Mom has a second message she wants me to pass along to you as well."

"What?"

"It would seem that you've yet to inform your little girlfriend about our father and his _connection_ to the Dread Lord Imperious and the Black Suns. She says she understands your hesitation and while we'll all support you either way she believes Elianna Kasumi has earned the right to be entrusted with that secret."

"Do you not think I've wanted to tell her?" Kitch challenged his sister. "I've wanted to tell her since the first day we met, but I can't: I don't want her to judge me."

"Anyways," Raven said, ignoring her brother's words. "I have a few things to go take care of, a few debts to collect, now that you're awake, but remember, watch your back, be careful, and keep whatever happens between you and your little girlfriend in the bedroom-"

"RAVEN!" Kitch roared, his face going red at his sister's words. Raven, in turn, laughed as she turned and strode from her brother's bedroom, leaving him along to get changed into something slightly more presentable than what he was now wearing.

As he worked on selecting his clothes for the day he allowed his mind to ponder freely the discussion he'd just had with the youngest of his older sisters.

Being fully honest with himself now that he was alone, he'd never given any thought to what the third Grant sister had said about Tabby and Elianna. He'd never considered, even for a moment, that they'd both turn to him for comfort and aid now that GAME Island had been destroyed. He'd never thought of how much they'd suffered, how much they, too, had lost, and how they must even now be feeling.

"Some best friend I am!" He shouted angrily, throwing his now-discarded shirt angrily across the bedroom.

And that was it. That was what made him realize just how close he'd come to losing it all, and how far he had left to fall if he so chose. Suddenly, as though a fire were warming him up from the inside out, he realized just how easy it would be to keep to the promise he'd just made his sister. If Izumi Tatsu did come for him again then he honestly didn't know how or even _if _he'd be able to refrain from letting his anger and hatred loose. However, he'd start playing it smart from now on, using better judgment before he acted.

Once done dressing for the day, Kitch moved to the mirror he'd destroyed angrily only hours before, regarding what he now saw in the mirror with a studious, curious gaze.

The young wizard representing himself in the mirror was dressed in a blue, short sleeved shirt pulled over of a long, black-sleeved shirt, a black shirt tucked into the black pants he wore, black pants which covered up and camouflaged his black boots, which in turn matched the black, fingerless gloves now covering his hands. Over it all was a deep blue cloak, his favorite single piece of clothing, and a matching blue wizarding hat that now covered his semi-groomed brown hair. He shrugged as he turned his back on the mirror and made to exit his room; it'd have to do for the day. Besides, he reminded himself with a slight blush as the words formed in his mind, it wasn't like he was taking Elianna on a date or anything…right?

With his wand secured inside of his cloak and the pouch full of gold dangling from his belt, Kitch bound down the hallway and then down the stairs, racing through the mansion-style home until at last he had entered the kitchen, where, true to Raven's words, Elianna was sitting at the large, rectangular table, eating a plate of breakfast alongside all three members of her family and the third (and final) of Kitch's older sisters, Zannah Grant.

As every eye in the room turned to regard him he opened his mouth wide to speak….

"KITCH!"

That made no sense was the first fact that Kitch's brain registered. Aside from the fact that he'd not screamed his own name to begin with, there was no way his voice could even _dream _of reaching notes that high…

His brain, however, was never given proper time to register what was truly going on under its own power. His mouth still hanging wide open, a five-foot, four-inches tall lightweight mass-of-a-human was suddenly latched around him with both of her arms as she began squeezing the life out of him like some massive constrictor snake while her still-wet, dark blonde hair, a shade darker than dirty-blonde, and smelling sweetly of watermelon and mango, making him feel like he wanted to sneeze.

"I-it's g-go-good to see y-you t-too, Eli-Elianna." He wheezed out in a near-mute voice, the oxygen quickly evacuating his body.

"I'm so glad you're okay-"

"Do-don't k-know a-'bout that." He wheezed again, now feeling slightly faint. "You m-might fi-finish me o-off."

"Huh?" She asked, puzzled as she leaned away from her best friend…and then her eyes registered what the soon-to-be-unconscious boy meant. "Oops," She apologized, releasing him instantly. "My bad. Where you going, anyways?" She asked, again taking in his appearance.

"Greene City." He explained quickly. "Raven said my new broom and Quidditch supplies are in, so I'm going to go get them. Hey Zannah." He said as he approached his sister, bending down to give the older witch a hug.

Though Jessica and Raven Grant were both well built and in shape, Zannah was more athletic in her build. While not freakishly muscled, like some muggle women Kitch had once seen, you could nevertheless she the faint outlines of the muscles in her arms and legs, and her face, while beautiful, was tanned and had the look of a witch who'd spent all of her spare time outside doing things even most males would likely avoid. Her hazel eyes, however, so much like Kitch's own, were kind and gentle with a look as though the understood the universe itself and wanted to spare even the most evil of humans even the smallest amounts of pain.

"Do you know how much I've been worried about you?" She asked, returning the hug.

"Well," Kitch began, going for a piece of bacon still lying on his sister's plate. "The moment you heard about GAME Island you probably walked straight up to the Head of the Office of Endangered Mythological Species, maybe even all the way up to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, come to think of it, told them they could fire you, hang you, eat you, tickle you, curse you, or even feed you to their pet dragons if they wanted to, but you were coming home to be with the most awesome little brother in the whole wide world now that he'd put his boot up Black Suns dirty-brown parts, and, knowing you, you probably even stole one of their pet dragons and arrived at GAME Island just as the action was ending.

"Dirty-brown parts?" Elianna asked, cocking an eyebrow as Melody and Zannah both exploded with laughter, the room's two muggles looking like a cross between being dumb-founded and laughing. "Really?"

"What?" Kitch asked innocently. "There's a child present." He said, glancing at Melody as though she were guilty of committing the most heinous crime possible. "Anyways, Elianna, you wanna tag along?" He asked, turning his gaze back to his best friend. "I mean, it'll get us out the house for a little while, _and _you can meet Brawley."

"Brawley?" Elianna asked. Kitch faked his eyes going wide as he slapped his face with his palm in mock horror.

"You have to be joking." He moaned, pretending to be offended by his friend's words. "You don't know who Brawley is."

"Oh boy." Zannah sighed, as though resigning herself to some horrible fate she'd much rather pass by. "Here he goes."

"I'm missing something, aren't I?"

"Brawley Monaghan is one of the greatest Beaters in the world. He played for the Montrose Magpies in England and won the league there six times with one European Cup win. He was then traded to the Sweetwater All-Stars down in Texas, for some, unknown reason, and then he went on to lead America to its World Cup victory eight years ago, just before he retired."

"You mean you know _that _Brawley?" Elianna asked with a gasp. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so."

"No you didn't."

"Umm…yeah, I did."

"No." Elianna retorted. "You said only that you knew _a _Brawley. How many people alive today are named Brawley?"

"Okay, you win." Kitch said with a shrug of his shoulders, helping himself to the last piece of his sister's bacon and receiving a good-natured elbow-to-the-ribs for his troubles.

"So, momma, daddy, can I go?" Elianna asked, turning to face her parents. "Please?"

"I don't know, Danny, what do you think?" Alice asked, turning to regard her husband, who, sitting next to her, had adopted a suddenly-thoughtful face.

"Is there any chance of what happened last night happening again today?" He asked, looking Kitch directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"I don't know, sir." The boy answered truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders. "Greene City is majority magical, one of the biggest single magical settlements in the country. The Black Suns are back at large now, and we don't know who can be trusted and who can't, so there's a good chance there may be some Black Suns in town that we know little to nothing about." He paused, thought some more, and continued on. "However, it's broad daylight, in the middle of a city infested with witches and wizards. Even if the Black Suns did pluck up the courage to attack, Brawley's not just another tough Beater; he's as powerful a wizard as anyone I've ever met."

"_And,_" Zannah added. "I had to threaten Jessica with a Sweedish Short-Snout, but I managed to procure Pax Onasi's portkey-turned-galleon, so, since I'm home for the day, if either of you get into any kind of trouble, you know what to do."

Kitch nodded his head, not exactly sure how he felt about his sister now holding onto his dead friend's crowning magical achievement. However, he also knew that, after the past several days, he'd be extremely happy if they did run into more trouble and that ended up saving their lives.

"Well," The man said, mulling it over several more long moments before continuing with his sentence. "The two of you do seem able to hold your own, at least until help can arrive, and there's going to be a grown wizard around you, so I really don't see the harm in it. Kiddo, you need some spending money."

"I-"

"I have _waaay _more than enough for the two of us." Kitch interrupted, jingling his money pouch. "Raven left us some."

"I'm gonna run upstairs and change real quick." Elianna declared, turning on her heels and rushing back deeper into the manor. "Be back!"

"So, Midget, how are you feeling?" Kitch asked Melody, sitting down next to his sister and pouring him a goblet of orange juice.

"Scared." She muttered, looking down at the table.

"She was up all night with nightmares." Alice said softly.

"I can imagine." Kitch muttered, shuddering subconsciously as he too recalled the events that occurred only hours before.

"Are they coming back?" She asked, still looking down at the table.

"Here?" Kitch asked. "Nah; they'd be stupid to even consider it, Midget. This place has all kinds of magical enchantments on it."

"Like the magic spell that da evil queen put on Snow White, which could only be broken by her prince's kiss?"

"What's a Snow White?" Kitch asked, confused as he looked between the girl's adopted parents.

"You've never heard the tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" Alice asked, looking at Kitch as though only just now seeing him properly.

"Would it work better if I pretended I had?" Kitch asked.

"Probably." Zannah answered. "It's a muggle fairy tale, like, say, the stories of Beedle the Bard."

"Oh, okay." He answered. "Dunno, Midget, but believe me; the spells protecting this place are too strong for them to break."

"We've tried all we can to make her feel better, but nothing seems to work." Daniel said with a heavy sigh. "After last night-"

"She needs something to make her feel better." Zannah mused. "A comfort item of some sorts-"

"I HAVE IT!" Kitch shouted so suddenly that it scared even himself as he jumped up from his chair.

"You have what, exactly?" Zannah asked as Kitch nearly tripped over his own feet to get to his outside. As he rushed out the kitchen door and across the grass to a large, muggle-fashioned barn, no one in the kitchen spoke nor moved until he returned, Zannah moving to open the door for him as he returned, his hands held fast behind his back.

"Got you something Midget." Kitch addressed, staying so that no one could see what was behind his back. "But you got to get up and come over here to get it."

Looking up, the girl looked between her mother and father, both of whom offered her brief, kind nods of encouragement. Seemingly fortified by this motion, the girl slid out of her chair and walked cautiously over towards him, his hands still clasped behind his back.

"What is it?" She asked, ever cautious, eyeing him as though afraid of what might next happen.

"Well," Kitch answered, a smile now on his face. "I know the Black Suns still scare you, because I know they sure scare me. So, to protect you if they ever do find us, I got you a very special present."

"What?"

"It's a who." Kitch said, kneeling down in front of his best friend's sister as he brought his hands out from behind his back.

"It's a puppy!" The girl shouted, her eyes tripling in size.

"Nope." Kitch answered proudly. "It's a Crup."

"Looks just like a Jack Russell to me." Danny said with a frown.

"What's a Crup?" Melody asked, taking to petting the small animal.

"It's a magical creature." Zannah answered. "Evidence suggests it was created by wizards as a magical breed of dog. It's immensely loyal to its magical owners but almost always hates muggles. However, we also have evidence suggesting that, like most normal dog breeds, if they're raised around muggles from an early enough age then they tend to tolerate them."

"Us, you mean." Alice said. Zannah nodded.

"The Ministry gives them a rating of three out five, meaning that most competent wizards should cope. However, she'll have to apply for a Crup License."

"Which, of course, is through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Kitch added. "Gee, if only I knew someone who worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. If _only _there was a sister who was _so_ happy to see her little brother alive that she'd pull some strings-"

"I'll have it by tonight." Zannah said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's his name?" Melody asked, pulling the Crup free of Kitch's arm.

"No idea." Kitch answered. "She's yours now, so you get to name her."

"It's a girl?"

Kitch nodded his head.

"Hmmm…" The girl said, looking into the animal's eyes, eyes that were a rare, light shade of green. "I'll name her Jade."

"Pretty name." Kitch remarked with a nod of his head. "So see, you don't have to worry anymore, because anyone who tries to hurt you will have to go through Jade first-"

As if on cue, the small animal began to growl at his words, causing those assembled to laugh.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon, do you?" He asked humorously as Elianna returned to the kitchens, a deep, hot pink cloak fully covering whatever else she happened to be wearing.

"Nope." Melody asked, now happily petting her new pet.

"You ready to go, Kitch?" Elianna asked as she approached him.

"Suppose so." He answered. "YO! SKIPPER!"

_CRACK!_

"Master Kitch summoned Skipper?"

"Yeah. You mind apparating Elianna and me to Cloud Nine?"

"Skipper would be honored, master." The elf answered with a bow, taking both Kitch and Elianna's hands in each of his own.

"Remember, Kitch," Zannah said as she stood up from her seat. "Stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry." Kitch answered. "I have Elianna with me."

And then with another _CRACK _they were gone.

"I sure hope he doesn't do try anything foolish."

"I might be more worried about her doing something foolish," Alice replied softly. "Than him."

Meanwhile, Kitch felt as though he'd been thrown into a pitch-black tube with massive bands of energy wrapping all around him, constricting him to the point where he just knew he would faint. Luckily for him, however, he had long since been used to side-along apparating for most of his life. When they arrived at Cloud Nine Quidditch shop, however, Kitch realized Elianna was a different story: she still looked ready to vomit several moments later as they approached the building's front door, Skipper the house-elf following closely behind.

"It does take some getting used to, doesn't it?" Kitch asked with a laugh as he grabbed the doorknob. Elianna, however, remained silent, apparently not trusting her mouth to open just yet. A gong sounded in the back of the shop as Kitch opened the door and crossed the threshold into the room beyond.

Kitch couldn't help but think that he somehow remembered the shop being much, much busier than it now was, empty, fully devoid of customers…fully devoid of Human life in general, now that he thought of it.

He went for the wand stashed beneath his cloak, and next to him he could sense Elianna following his lead, silent as they moved deeper into the shop. Before either of them could fully draw their wands, however…

"Kitch, my boy!" A booming voice bellowed out from across the room, and as he turned and noticed who was with them he felt himself releasing a breath he'd not even known he was holding. "It's so darn good to see you unharmed, especially after the other night."

"Brawley!" He responded, quickly stuffing his wand back into his cloak before the shop's owner could notice. The massive, six-foot, four-inches tall man came striding across the room, a defying grace to his movements that would seem impossible for one as large and, well, _massive_, as Brawley Monaghan was. Even now, after his glory days as a world-class Beater, he still looked capable of wrestling a fully-grown troll. His robes now bulged with a rotund stomach, but Kitch was confident that it was muscle, not fat, that made up his extra weight. His smooth, bald head glistened in the dim light of his store, and the neatly trimmed beard and mustache, encircling only his mouth, was full and showing the first signs of the grey hair that would come along in the next decade of his life. His cool, steel-grey eyes were alive with a happiness that never seemed to dull, no matter the occasion.

"And who's your stunning little friend?" He asked, eyeing Elianna for the first time.

"Dunno." Kitch shrugged, unable to help himself. "It's a stray, I think: followed me and Skipper in just now. I'm thinking of keepin' it as a pet, maybe take it home and train it up some, ya know? Maybe-"

His words, however, were cut off as Elianna smacked the back of his head, not unlike the way Raven would often do to him when she was around.

Kitch Matthias Grant!" She shrieked, slapping him a second time.

"My bad." He muttered apologetically, the smile not fading from his face. "Brawley, meet Elianna Kasumi. Elianna, this is Brawley Monaghan, the meanest Beater to ever take the Pitch."

"Well I'll be a bowtruckle on an Elm tree." The man gasped, taking Elianna's hands and shaking it gently. "I finally get to meet the legendary Elianna Kasumi at long last. Kitch here holds you in very high regards, lil lady. He's always going on 'Elianna this' or 'Elianna that' or 'Wait until Elianna here's that'. I swear, it's like he wants to marry you or something."

Elianna began giggling uncontrollably as she offered Brawley a respectful bow. "It's an honor to meet you too, sir-"

"Bah!" He spat, walking over to the register. "Don't you dare call me sir; it makes me feel old. Call me Brawley; everyone else does."

"Brawley here is a world expert when it comes to Quidditch." Kitch explained. "Mom says his grades in school would get so low because he was so obsessed with it that they kept having to threaten to take him off the school team."

"Best sport in the universe, Quidditch is; nothing around quite like it. It's a real shame it's still not caught on in America quite as much as it has in other parts of the world. Everyone around here's obsessed with Quodpot-"

Kitch turned to look at Elianna, who had been a member of GAME Island's school Quodpot team. Brawley sighed as he gazed over at Elianna.

"You too, huh?"

"Sorry, guilty as charged." She said, bowing her head.

"Bah! No one's perfect, lil lady, so no worries on that one. Everyone commits one mortal sin in their life; yours might as well be Quodpot."

"If it makes you feel any better, Brawley, the only reason Elianna's never been on the school team is that we've been full for the entire time we've been there: the only spot ever to open up was that of Chaser-"

"Which, of course, Kitch took almost immediately." Elianna finished for him.

"Too bad he could never follow in my footsteps and play Beater. What kind of broom you got?" Brawley asked as he bent down behind the register.

"I umm…I don't own a broomstick." Elianna answered meekly. "I always used school brooms for Quodpot."

"Well no wonder you can't play Quidditch!" He bellowed, pulling a brand new broomstick and a truck Kitch knew to be full of Quidditch balls from behind the register. "That's your problem right there: you need a broomstick of your own!"

"Really?" Elianna answered sarcastically. "I never knew. I'd always thought of riding a dragon for Quidditch, or maybe build up a mountain of Bludgers in the center of the Quidditch Pitch and batting them at the opponent in rapid-fire mode. I mean, using a broomstick to play Quidditch; who knew?"

Brawley's laughter was so loud Kitch went temporarily deaf, looking around for the source of the explosion.

"OH-HO!" He boomed. "Kid," His face now turning red with laughter as he clutched his side. "Now I see why you worship the ground she walks on. She's definitely a keeper."

Kitch found himself unable to face Elianna as he felt himself begin to go as red as Brawley's. Luckily the shop owner saw this and decided to redirect the conversation for the young wizard's sake, something Kitch felt he would be forever grateful for.

"So, I take it you got my owl this morning?"

"Raven and mom did." He answered, walking over to the counter as well, Elianna still at his side.

"Nice to see you young people contributing to my retirement." He said, handing Kitch the receipt from where Raven had earlier paid for his new Quidditch set before flicking his wand and setting the stuff on the ground. "I am kind of surprised, however, that you didn't put in for the new Firebolt: I just got a brand new shipment in today."

"Nah, I think this new one will suit me just fine. I mean, it just wouldn't be sporting, would it, to use a world-class racing broom who view the old Cleansweeps and Nimbus One Thousand to be the cutting-edge of broomstick technology?"

"Using a Nimbus 2001, custom ordered and built, isn't exactly fair-play either." Brawley chuckled.

"Well, that and a Firebolt costs almost five times as much as a Nimbus 2001." Kitch added, joining in with his friend's laughter. "Skipper, do you mind taking this stuff back home for me?" Kitch asked, turning to regard the silent house-elf.

"Of course, master, Skipper lives to serve masters every wish and demand." The elf answered, bowing lowly to Kitch.

"Thanks. We get home later I'll bring you a cheeseburger."

At the mention of the classical muggle food the house-elf's eyes went, if possible, wider than ever before.

"Skipper would be most pleased, sir: it has been forever since Skipper has eaten such a delectable treat."

"Yeah, I know: you've not had one since dinner last night."

"Heh heh." The house-elf chuckled sheepishly, grabbing hold of Kitch's new broomstick and Quidditch set and disappearing with another ear-splitting _CRACK!_

"I am glad to see you're okay, kid." Brawley said, walking back around the register. "After hearing about Monday night I…well, good job on putting your foot up their dirty backsides, kid."

"I didn't do all _that _good." Kitch admitted. "I had tons of help Monday night, and last night I actually passed out; had it not been for mom coming in Izumi would have killed Elianna-"

"Come again?"

"Huh?" Kitch asked, looking up into the man's confused face. And then he realized…

"Sorry, Brawley, my bad." He said, quoting Elianna earlier. "I forgot that you wouldn't have heard. Last night the Black Suns attacked Elianna and her family up in Washington state. She got a message through to me, I had Skipper tell mom, who, in turn, alerted the Ministry of Magic, and I took a portkey to rescue her."

"_You _created an unauthorized portkey?"

Kitch hurriedly explained the galleon-portkeys Pax Onasi had created a year before. "And so I went after Izumi, but it didn't end too well for me."

"Izumi?" He asked. "You mean Izumi Tatsu?"

"Only Izumi I know of." Kitch answered back. Brawley nodded.

"I take it she introduced you to the Cruciatus Curse, did she?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Always was her best spell. I take it she escaped, then. After all, had she been arrested it'd have been front pages today: she's been the most wanted American in history, hasn't she, second only to the Dread Lord Imperious?"

"Even mom couldn't defeat her, according to Raven." Kitch responded with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be stopped before too long, I'm sure. In the meantime, what you two up to today?"

"Really?" Kitch asked. "Not much of anything. Raven's come back home from abroad, but she mentioned having business to take care of and left to do whatever it is free-lance wizarding bounty hunters do, Jessica's still investigating the past two attacks, and mom's been at the capital all morning."

"This does not bode well." Brawley frowned. "The Black Suns disbanded following the fall of the Dread Lord, claiming they would return only when Imperious was free once more."

"That's the thing, though." Kitch countered. "Imperious has to still be in Lusankya, because it'd have been news by now had he escaped, not to mention Lusankya is impossible to escape from."

"Yeah," Brawley countered. "That's what the Brits said about Azkaban Prison, and yet Sirius Black still managed to escape."

"Sirius Black?" Kitch asked, his brows furrowing as he struggled to remember if that name should be important.

"Who's he?" Elianna asked.

"Ever hear of Lord Voldemort?" Brawley asked.

"Of course." Kitch and Elianna answered together. "Every witch and wizard," Elianna continued. "Knows who the Dark Lord Voldemort is."

"Shortly following the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of baby Harry Potter, Sirius Black killed a single wizard and thirteen muggles with a single spell. The only part of the wizard found was a finger, nothing more."

"A mass murderer escaped Azkaban Prison?" Kitch scoffed. "Surely they'd have had him watched constantly."

"That's why British witches and wizards are so afraid to do so much as walk outside." Brawley explained. "He was a top-security prisoner, with dementors stationed around him every second of every day. For all they know he could turn up anywhere any second. Still, I reckon you're right: the moment Sirius Black escaped the entire wizarding world, even the muggle world, knew about it. Of course, the muggles believe he's armed with a gun...whatever that is."

"Think of it as a metal wand that explodes every time it's used." Elianna answered, earning skeptical looks from both Kitch and Brawley.

"Anyways," The older man continued. "Had Imperious escaped it'd be on the front page in no time. So, you two, I doubt I need to tell ya'll to watch your back until this storm passes us, do I?"

"Nope." Kitch explained. "I've grown eyes in the back of my head."

"Tell ya'll what." He said. "It's nearly lunch and, forgive the pun, business is dead today, so what you two younglings say we close up shop early and head over to Madame Monaghan's and grab some grub."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kitch said.

"Miss Kasumi," Brawley said. "Would you be so kind as to go through the door behind me here and make sure the second door in the room beyond is locked: don't worry, once you turn the deadbolt the magical protection will go into effect."

"Sure." Elianna said, doing as the man had asked her. Kitch had a sneaky suspicion that Brawley was up to something, and sure enough, the moment Elianna was out of earshot, his mouth opened.

"So," He asked as he led Kitch to the front door. "Does your girlfriend there know the truth about your connection to the Dread Lord?"

"Why," Kitch responded with his own question. "Does _everyone _insist on her being my girlfriend?"

"Because we call it as we see it, and don't dodge my question like it's a Bludger. Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, she's better off not knowing-"

"These people have tried to kill her twice so far and she's better off not knowing why they're so keen to get to you through her?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Look, Brawley, she doesn't know Imperious is my father, and I want it to stay that way, okay? She's my best friend, the closest friend I've ever had. I don't want her to hate and judge me just because of the sins my father committed over a decade ago-"

"Kid, she adores you, worships the very ground you walk on: you could commit the worst atrocities in front of her and she'd never care any less about you. She accepts you for who you are and for what you are; as you said, you're both best friends, and that's why she'll never judge you or hate you just because of who your father is."

"You're sure?"

"I'll give you my shop if I'm wrong."

"Always did want to own my own Quidditch shop."

"Look, bud, I see the way she looks at you, the way the two of you talk: it reminds me of myself and the misuses, to be fully honest. She would move mountains for you, and you for her. If what you've told me about this girl is true then she's already shared a secret with you that's almost the same as the one you're _withholding _from her. Does that seem fair to you?"

"I-"

"Brawley," Elianna interrupted, returning into the main room once more. "The back door's locked."

"Good," Brawley said, opening the front door. "Let's get going, then: I don't know about you two but I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

"Yeah, you do that." Kitch answered with a sideways glance at the older man as he shut the door behind them.

The three talked and laughed as they walked down the small street in the city with a population of fifteen thousand muggles and thirty-five thousand witches and wizards. At the end of the street, only visible to those with magical blood, stood a five-story antebellum plantation-style building, which Kitch knew to be the Dragon's Den, one of the best restaurants west of the Mississippi River, muggle or magical. As they entered the place they discovered it to be as empty and dead-to-the-world as Cloud Nine had been.

"Suppose most people are busy with funeral arrangements." Brawley said as they entered.

"Yes." A woman answered. "Ninety-eight percent of our magical population here in Greene City sent their children to GAME Island: ninety-eight percent of our magical population have lost someone near and dear to them: it could be decades before the region recovers from such a tragic loss. It's enough of a sudden decline in the magical population worldwide that the entire globe has taken notice."

Kitch, Elianna, and Brawley turned to see a chocolate-skinned, middle-aged witch approaching them, her long, black hair as smooth and glossy as could possibly be. She was half-asleep, looking down at the table as though barely able to stay awake. Her head snapped up, however, and her eyes fluttered open as she realized who'd just walked into her establishment.

"Kitch, honey," She said, walking over to embrace him like a long-lost aunt might. "I am so glad to see you're still in one piece." She then released him, turning to embrace Brawley as well. "And Brawley, baby, I take it you closed up early?"

"Yep." He answered. "Business is as dead as GAME Island today. Thought me and the young 'uns here would come grab a bite to eat."

"Good, I was getting a tad bit hungry myself." She said, turning, for the first time, to look down at Elianna. "And who might your new friend be?"

"Elianna, this Brawley's wife, Bethesda Monaghan. Beth, this is Elianna Kasumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Elianna answered, offering the woman a respectful bow.

"And so polite, too." Bethesda laughed. "Elianna…Elianna Kasumi?" She muttered to herself, and a moment later her eyes lit up with comprehension. "Well I'll be: I finally get to meet the girl who's long had young Kitch's attention."

"They have a lot in common." Kitch explained as they all sat down at the table Bethesda had been occupying moments before, the older woman making ready to head back to the kitchens. "And the top thing on that list is they both _love _giving me a hard time for a laugh."

"So," Bethesda said, ignoring his words. "I take it you two boys will have the usual. What about you, Elianna?"

As Elianna made her order Kitch took his cloak off and draped it lazily over the back of his chair. Several minutes later, as Kitch, Elianna, and Brawley discussed the coming Quidditch World Cup, Bethesda came over and joined them, silent as she contently listened to the conversation.

"Mrs. Monaghan, where's your restroom?" Elianna asked at long last, standing up and shedding her cloak as well. Beth quickly gave her the proper directions, and once Elianna was out of earshot she turned to regard her husband.

"She really is a sweet girl." Bethesda said kindly. "It's no wonder the boy's smitten with her."

"Like I said earlier, he worships the ground she walks on, he's in love with the air she breaths, he-"

"Okay, baby, I think we get the idea." Bethesda laughed, turning to face a furiously-blushing Kitch. "Does she know about your father?"

This question brought Kitch back to the real world, and thankful though he was for a change of subject he was also beginning to feel rather cranky at what the subject had been changed to.

"Imperious is _not _my father, and why does every seem so bent on asking me that today?"

"Because," Brawley answered. "The Black Suns have attacked you twice now-"

"Twice?" Bethesda asked, and, hurriedly, Brawley explained Kitch's story about the latest attack by the Black Sun Syndicate.

"They've attacked you twice now, and I'd bet a hundred Firebolts and my shop that they'll try it again, likely sooner rather than later. If this girl is as great a friend as you've claimed for the past three years than she deserves to know the truth, and it's better to hear it from you than from a bitch like Izumi Tatsu."

"Izumi Tatsu wouldn't take the time out from killing Elianna to tell her the truth about Imperious…would she?"

"Without a doubt." The husband and wife answered in unison.

"Had she suspected that Elianna might be ignorant of this fact last night then she would have surely taunted the girl with it _before _moving to kill her." Bethesda explained.

"It's a specialty of hers." Brawley added. "It's almost like she's a dementor in that she can sense and feed on the despair and anguish of her victims: she specializes in causing maximum mental pain and anguish before killing her victims. It would, it _will_, cause Elianna great pain and heartache to learn that you've kept such a secret from her for so long, that you didn't trust her enough."

"However," Bethesda added. "She'll still forgive you, and she will survive if you do tell her, as opposed to the head-apparent of the Black Suns."

"I still say she'll hate me." Kitch answered gloomily.

"For being the son of the Dread Lord?" Bethesda asked unscrupulously. "Kitch, anyone with a brain would know that it's not our faults who we're born to, and I would bet my life that Elianna Kasumi would not, now or ever, hate you for being the son of the Dread Lord, for being cursed with something no mere mortal could control."

Kitch opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the trio noticed Elianna making her way back towards them, and quickly standing up Bethesda patted her husband on the shoulder. "Come on love, why don't you help bring our food out? I'm sure these two can keep each other, ah, _entertained_, without us for a few minutes."

"Sure thing, dear, I'm right behind you."

As the two walked back into the kitchens and out of earshot of anything Elianna and Kitch now said, Elianna sat back down to Kitch's left, smiling as though nothing in the world were wrong.

"You have awesome friends, Kitch: you're so lucky."

"Yeah." He answered. "Brawley's known mom for years, since they went to school together, and mom met Bethesda shortly after she left school."

"You okay, Kitch?" Elianna asked, and though he was now looking away from his friend he could tell she was studying him very carefully.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Listen, Elianna, we're best friends, right?"

"Of course." She scoffed. "Haven't we always been?"

"So I can tell you anything, anything at all, right?"

"Duh!" Elianna laughed. "I thought that's what best friends did."

"I'm going to tell you something, but please, no matter what, you have to promise you won't hate me or judge me for it."

"Why would I hate you or judge you?" She asked, looking at him as though he'd just sprouted five other heads. "Best friends never do that."

"Remember last night, when your dad mentioned me having history with the Black Suns?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Izumi Tatsu was the second-in-command of the Black Sun Syndicate, the chief lieutenant to the Dread Lord himself."

"Imperious." Elianna encouraged. "I gathered as much during these attacks: she's clearly the one they're all taking orders from."

Kitch nodded his head. "She's been after my family for years, now, since before either you or I were born. However, she's been missing, on the run, now, for fourteen years, since the fall of Lord Imperious."

"Sure." Elianna nodded.

"Back shortly after I was conceived, she became the Dread Lord's Imperious, and not long afterwards my mother confronted the Dread Lord, and that fight nearly killed her, both physically and mentally: she says the healers of St. Woodruff's were afraid she might lose me, which, of course, she nearly did."

"I never knew that."

"Wait, there's more, a _lot _more. Once mom had recovered, only hours after I was born, she moved against the Dread Lord once more, again on her own, vowing to sacrifice her life, should that be the final price, to end his reign of terror and finally put an end to the list of people, muggles and wizard alike, he'd killed One of those the wizarding world believes was killed at the hands of the Dread Lord was Matthias Grant, my father."

"Right." Elianna answered. "But in History of Magic we were told your father died stopping the Dread Lord; your mom was never-"

"The truth is, Elianna, that Matthias Grant never truly died."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Kitch-"

"Matthias Grant _is _the Dread Lord, Imperious." Kitch finally confessed. "Imperious is…he's my…he's my f-father…the Dread Lord Imperious is my _father_."

Elianna's eyes grew so large at those words that for a moment Kitch thought they were going to pop out of her head.

"He's your _WHAT?"_

"You heard me correctly." Kitch answered with a sigh. "The Dread Lord Imperious is my father."

Elianna shook her head furiously. "No. No, you're joking. My best friend is too good a person to be the son of the Dread Lord."

"As flattering as that is, Elianna, it's still true. For reasons still unknown to me, or anyone else, Matthias Grant gave up all he had, all he was, for a doomed-from-the-start bide for power. When that happened he ceased to be Matthias Grant and became the Dread Lord Imperious; the good man who was once my father was destroyed."

"I wish I could." Kitch sighed. "Look, I know you hate me now: after all, it was my dad's mistress who nearly killed you last n-"

"Kitch, you of all people should know I'd never judge you based on who your father is; it's not our fault who we're born to."

"I-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" She roared, a sound he'd never before heard escape his best friend's mouth. Before he could even blink the young witch had lunged at him, yanking him free of his chair and shoving him across the vast, empty room.

"Elianna-"

"SHUT UP!" She roared again. "JUST SHUT UP! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS, KITCH! YOU, ME, PAX, AND TABBY, ALL FOUR OF US, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! YOU AND ME, KITCH, ME AND YOU, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE _BEST FRIENDS!_"

"Look, Elianna, I-"

"WHAT PART OF 'SHUT UP' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Elianna roared again, and immediately Kitch went silent. Never, in all the time he'd known her, had Kitch heard Elianna use any kind of bad language, nor had he ever known her to fly off the handle like she was doing now. She'd always been the sweet, kind, caring little sister of their squad, that little sister who, though young and soft, was the one who told you what to do and that sweet, innocent little sister you _always _listened to.

"I TRUSTED YOU KITCH, I _TRUSTED_ YOU! DAMN IT, KITCH, I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY _LIFE_, AND IN THANKS YOU KEEP FROM ME THE BIGGEST SECRET IN THE LONG, SAD HISTORY OF SECRETS!"

"I under-"

Elianna's wand appeared out of nowhere as she shoved Kitch against the wall, the tip of her wand suddenly buried in the skin covering his throat as the world seemed to slow down to a crawl.

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE _KRIFFIN' WORD I SWEAR ON MELODY'S LIFE I WILL HEX YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL!"_ She bellowed, now louder than ever as Kitch noticed, for the first time ever, a massive flame blazing to life behind those deep, beautiful sapphire eyes. Suddenly he found himself more afraid of Elianna Kasumi than he'd ever been of Izumi Tatsu and the Black Suns… "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU AFTER THIS? YOU'VE INSULTED ME BY SUGGESTING I'D PASS JUDGEMENT ON YOU FOR BEING THE SON OF THE DREAD LORD, AND THEN YOU BROKE MY TRUST BY REVEALING THIS SECRET! WHAT ELSE DON'T I KNOW ABOUT YOU? WHAT OTHER SECRETS ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME?"

"Please, Elianna, you have to understand." Kitch said, each word slowly coming out as though he were afraid of what reaction they might cause…which, he reminded himself, he was. "You have to understand why I never told you."

Nothing.

"Until recently, as in up until yesterday morning when the Black Suns attacked GAME Island, I've spent most of my life pretending that my father really _did_ die in battle with the Dread Lord, trying so desperately not to live in the shadows of the monster he became. I never told anyone because I wanted my friends to accept me for who I am, not the monster my father is. Ask yourself, Elianna, seriously; who in their right mind would want to be friends with the son of the Dread Lord?"

"_I _WOULD!" Elianna shouted once more. "TABITHA HARDING WOULD! PAX ONASI WOULD! DAMN YOU, KITCH, DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO MOTHER-FUCKING HELL! YOU JUST FUCKING DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Kitch was the silent one now, saying nothing as Elianna continued her rampage.

"WHEN WE FIRST MET I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! I TOLD YOU THE STORY OF HOW MY BIOLOGICAL PARENTS COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT MELODY OR ME! OF HOW MY DAD WAS A DRUNKARD WHO COULDN'T EVEN TELL YOU WHAT COUNTRY HE LIVED IN, HOW MY MOM WAS A DRUG-ADDICTED WHORE WHO'D SPRED 'EM OPEN FOR ANYONE WILLING TO GIVE HER HER NEXT SCORE! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT HOW MELODY AND ME WOULD ALWAYS WATCH TV WHILE DAD WENT OUT TO GOD-KNOWS WHERE AND MOM WOULD FALL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH OR BRING SOME MAN INTO THE HOUSE AND HAVE SEX WITH HIM RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF US, LEAVING IT UP TO ME TO PROTECT MYSELF AND MELODY FROM SUCH THINGS? THAT'S HOW MUCH I TRUSTED YOU, KITCH GRANT, THAT'S HOW MUCH YOU MEANT TO ME! I EVEN TOLD YOU ABOUT MELODY AND ME HIDING WITH JESUS BEHIND THE COUCH WHILE OUR DAD KILLED OUR MOTHER AND THEN HIMSELF, SOMETHING I TOLD ONLY TO YOU, PAX, AND TABBY, SOMETHING NO ONE ELSE AT GAME ISLAND NEVER KNEW ABOUT ME!"

"I'm sorry, Elianna, I really am."

"I KNOW YOU ARE!" Elianna roared once more. She said nothing more as she kept her wand pointed just below his chin, forcing him to keep his head looking dead ahead, unable to lower it any. Her shirt and breasts heaved up and down as she continued to glower at him, her anger-filled eyes now beginning to fade. "Kitch," She continued, her voice suddenly going soft. "Even now, after all this, when I look at you I see only _you_. I don't see Matthias Grant, I don't see the Dread Lord Imperious, I don't even see Lor Grant Jessica, Zannah, or Raven Grant; I see _Kitch _Grant. I see my best friend on the face of this planet, a friend who just risked his life to save mine, the greatest of friends who just broke my heart by stabbing me in the back."

And in her beautiful eyes were now a look of deep pain, of hurt so strong that it nearly caused Kitch's heart to freeze and shatter as he looked into her eyes. She had the look of someone who now knew, with absolute certainty, with that absolute knowledge that no mere human could dream of possessing, that she was now alone in the universe, that it really was her against the world, and that the one person she'd never lost faith in had cursed her from behind. It was so tragic that Kitch found himself glancing out the window, expecting fully to see it pouring with rain as the heavens themselves opened up with tears of anguish and sorrow.

"Eli-"

"Just shut up." Elianna said, and while her voice remained strong a flood of tears now fell down her face, determined that if the heavens wouldn't cry then she would. "As far as I'm concerned you _are_ your father's son. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to talk to you; I don't even want to _think _about you. As far as I'm concerned, Kitch Grant, you'll always be dead to me."

"Please, Elianna-"

"I HATE YOU!" She bellowed again. "I LET MYSELF BE SUCKERED IN AND THEN, LIKE ALL OF THE OTHER 'FRIENDS' I EVER MADE YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK! I GAVE OUR FRIENDSHIP-N-I GAVE YOUMY HEART, MY _SOUL, _KITCH GRANT! I OPENED UP TO YOU IN A WAY I NEVER OPENED UP TO ANYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE! AND HERE I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK I ACTUALLY MIGHT L-"

Elianna's sentence cut off abruptly as though she had just realized she'd sad far too much. Her eyes went wide and before Kitch could even register what was being said she pulled her wand from Kitch's neck, turned, and ran off, the sound of her sobs so loud that it echoed throughout the massive dining room, leaving a stunned Kitch to sink to his knees, his brain struggling severely to comprehend what this meant.

Looking up through what he felt was soon to be a flood of tears much like Elianna's Kitch noticed, for the first time, that both Brawley and Bethesda were watching him.

"You just gonna let her walk away?" Brawley asked, as blunt as ever.

"Kitch," The man's wife added. "Of this realm no greater pain there is of beast nor men, than the question of what might have been. If you let her walk away now then you'll never get another chance, and you'll never let yourself live it down. You will have lost a great friendship, perhaps even something more."

"W-what d-do-what do I do?" He asked, his brain now feeling as though it were on the verge of explosion.

"That choice," Brawley said. "Is up to you. This junction has been placed before _you_; you, and you alone, must be the one to chose which direction in which you will now travel."

"You hurt her, Kitch." Bethesda added. "Even a deaf mummy could hear the pain in her voice, the despair, the _hurt_. The friendship you both have enjoyed over the past four years means everything and beyond to her, which is good, because it means this can be fixed. However, only one person in this universe can hope to fix that friendship."

"Is it worth it?" Brawley asked. "Is the time and the pain worth fixing this relationship? If you go after her ya'll may fight, and she may well hex or curse you; would it be worth it? If you don't go after her, if you live a life of regret, will it be worth it?"

Deep inside of himself, Kitch was at war with no one other than Kitch Grant. He cursed himself in every conceivable way for being so stupid and so foolish for not trusting her, and his other friends, with his greatest secret, especially, as he recalled angrily, they had each entrusted _him _with their own secrets.

He'd never before entertained the ideas of what his life might be like _without _Elianna Kasumi in it, without her there at his side as his very best friend in the entire world, and now that he was being forced to do so he had to admit that it seemed to be a much scarier, dark place, than it had ever before seemed.

He'd blotched it up real good, he admitted. He'd cost himself the thing about which he most cared. He could, he knew, blame Izumi Tatsu and the Black Suns for returning from the dead now, after all this time, or he could blame Matthias Grant for falling to the Dark Side and becoming the Dread Lord in the first place, or he could even blame his family and other friends for never letting it slip around her that Imperious was his father. However, as he reminded himself, it'd all be a lie. _He_, Kitch Grant, was the only one at fault for this one, and now he had no clear way of fixing it…

"_You do know, don't you," _A voice said calmly in the furthest recesses of his mind, a voice that was nothing and yet someone at the same time. _"That if, let her walk away, you do, then won, the Dread Lord has. If fail to pursue her, you do, then sacrificed, you have, all you and your friends believe in."_

And those words, like a mighty wind, dispelled the fog developing around and inside of his mind. Suddenly, miraculously, the path ahead, he saw, was as clear as daylight.

"I'll be back, you guys." He said in response, climbing back to his feet. As he walked silently for the door he stopped and scooped up his cloak, wrapping it around him not just for warmth but for his wand as well, noticing just barely that Elianna's cloak was now missing as well.

Exiting the place, he noticed Elianna's rapidly retreating form and without giving the matter any thought he took off after her, pushing himself to the limit as he raced to catch up to her.

"Elianna, wait!" He shouted, his feet moving as fast as they possibly could. Elianna, in turn, veered right into what Kitch knew to be a massively long, twisted maze-of-an-alley, having once gotten lost there as a mere child.

"Elianna!" He shouted again as he followed suit, barely able to keep her within his sights the whole time. "Stop, now!"

Still she continued to flee, not daring to turn back.

"ELIANNA, IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW THEN I SWEAR ON THE GRAVE OF PAX ONASI THAT I _WILL_ STUN YOU!"

It was as though these words had somehow persuaded the young witch named Elianna of just how serious (and desperate) her foolish friend was. Slowing down almost immediately, she lowered her head, still not turning to face him.

"Please, Kitch," She begged, her voice hoarse and just barely audible. "Just leave me alone: you've hurt me enough for one lifetime."

"I never meant to, Elianna, I promise you. I never meant to hurt you like this-"

"But you did, Kitch, you did hurt me like this." She said, her voice still weak with pain and sorrow. "You might not have meant to, but you did-"

"I know, Elianna, and I'm sorry, okay? If I could take it back, I would. If I could go back in time to the day we first met and tell you, I-"

"But you can't, Kitch." She answered. "No matter how much you wish to do it, you can't undo what's already been done. You can't undo this; things between us will _never _be the way they were before."

"_You're so lubed." _That voice from before teased. _"What you've done is a monstrous betrayal of the highest magnitude: an action double that magnitude, you will need."_

Kitch suddenly found himself moving forward with those words, his actions no longer his mind's obedient creature. Without knowing what he was doing or why, Kitch placed his right hand on Elianna's left shoulder and, his strength full of authority and determination, he forcibly spun her around so that she was now, quite suddenly, facing him head-on.

Before the young witch could say or do anything, before she could even register what, exactly, was going on, Kitch Matthias Grant had his arms planted firmly around her waist and was pulling her in close to him as he picked her up so that her feet now dangled helplessly above the ground. In that blink-of-an-eye, in that one, single moment, Kitch did something he'd only ever thought of doing in his dizziest daydreams, of doing the one thing that had happened before only in his dreams. He planted his lips over Elianna's mouth and in that split second their lips met for the first time.

The very foundation of the space-time continuum froze to a standstill and shattered. Every taste bud, every nerve in his mouth-nay-his entire _body _exploded in a frenzied ecstasy as their lips met for the first time. Her lips were as cool as the March air and yet wet, wet and salty from the tears she'd shed, the tears _he _had caused her to shed: suddenly Kitch Grant felt the urge to hex himself to the furthest depths of hell, where he now knew he belonged.

Elianna had said that nothing he did could fix the mistake he'd made, but as they continued with this kiss Kitch couldn't help but feel that his best friend was wrong, for everything suddenly seemed alright with the world.

In the moment that they shared as their lips met years became but minutes and seconds stretched into eons. After what seemed like both forever yet only a mere second, he finally took a risk and opened his eyes once more, only to find himself staring into two deep orbs of sapphire, now saddled with the sensation of drowning in a vast, deep ocean with no land in sight, in existence...

He could see no anger in her eyes, only pain, fear, a hint of excitement, and...could that be...relief? Kitch finally broke the kiss.

"Elianna," He said quickly, realizing the colossal mistake he'd just made. "Please, I'm begging you, please forgive me."

"I-"

"I know it was wrong of me to keep such a secret from you, I know it was wrong not to trust you like I should have, but please, don't forsake me."

"Kitch-"

"I don't know if I could live without you. You mean so much, so very much, to me: you're my everything, Elianna Kasumi."

"Kitch-"

"I don't even know why I'm suddenly realizing all of this; I've never even thought about this before, not until now."

"Kitch, I-"

"I've been so stupid, so very _kriffin'_ stupid." Kitch continued on his roll. "For four years I've taken you for granted, and now that I've come so close to losing you I know for sure how much you mean to me, and I know I'd as soon die than lose you."

"I-"

"I'm nothing, _nothing_, without you. I don't have your brains, I don't have your kindness, or your political mind. I can't empathize with people I've never even met before, I can't understand them the way you can. The _only _reason I've become such a great wizard is because _you _helped me."

"Kitch-"

"So please, Elianna, pl-"

Kitch was suddenly cut off as his head jerked sharply to the right, fire emanating out from the spot on his left cheek where Elianna's right had had just now suddenly been.

"_That_," She told a now-speechless Kitch, her voice as upset, hurt, and angry as it had been before. "Was to shut you up."

She slapped him again, this time on the right cheek with her left hand.

"_That_ was for waiting four years to tell me the truth about your dad, for not trusting me as you should have."

She slapped him a third time, this one on the left cheek.

"And _that's _for taking me granted for all these years. And then, Kitch as stunned as ever, Elianna stood to the tips of her toes and planted her lips back onto Kitch's, their lips meeting just for the second time.

Of all the things in the world he'd expected Elianna to do to him, kissing him was not at the top of that list...come to think of it kissing him hadn't even _made _it onto that long, sad list. Hexing him into a pile of green, sloppy primordial ooze was there at the top, just above her suddenly learning the Cruciatus Curse. However, afraid of what might happened if he questioned it, he instead returned the gesture in kind, and as his hands found Elianna's hands he couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming. Again, he'd wondered what this moment would be like a time or two, true, but he'd never let them be serious thoughts, he'd never before considered actually acting on them...and where had all of these emotions and feelings, true as they were, come from?

As Elianna at last broke the kiss Kitch found himself suddenly warring with the urge to re-engage the act.

"Ummm…" He began, still very much at war with himself on what he should do next.

"Wow." Was all she said, the word more of a gasp than anything, their hands still entwined with one another.

"So, what was that one for?" He asked, trying to buy the war inside of him more precious time.

"_That_," Elianna began, tip-toeing once more to give him a much-briefer peck on the lips. "Was for coming after me, for being the kindest, sweetest, _best _friend I could ever have known." She answered, her voice now back to that of the kind, innocent girl Kitch had long since been accustomed to.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elianna asked as Kitch pulled his friend close and wrapped his arms around her, suddenly finding himself very content.

"Sure."

"All those things you just said; did you mean it?"

"I did."

"All of it?"

"Every last word, letter, and syllable."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Yeah?"

"Is having three years of peace followed by an apocalyptic fight and then a sweet make-out…I mean, make-up session going to become a regular pattern for our relationship?"

"I do-" Kitch froze. "Wait...o-our w-what?"

"Our relationship, duh!" Elianna giggled, all hints of her previous fury now suddenly gone.

"Our _relationship_? Who ever said anything about a relationship?"

"KITCH MATTHIAS GRANT!" Elianna shouted, playfully punching him in his chest. "Do you really expect us to keep acting as though nothing happened after what we just went through?"

"Umm...well, that is to say, I-" Kitch sighed. "Are you _sure _you want to risk our friendship by letting it become something more? What happens if this doesn't work out? What happens if it's not right? Can we really remain best friends if that happens?"

"I trust you, Kitch, you should know that."

"But you just said-"

"I was angry." Elianna countered. "I was hurt and upset: I didn't mean any of it, Kitch...I'd expect you to know that by now."

"I didn't-"

"Kitch, you hurt me, you really did. I'd always thought you could trust me better than that, and to find out you couldn't stabbed right through my heart. All I wanted to do was die."

"But now-"

She kissed him again. "It's the mistake itself that's the mistake."

"Eh?"

"The mistake isn't the mistake." She explained. "Only failing to correct it is a mistake, and I believe you corrected it _just fine_." She paused. "Way to give a girl her first kiss, you know, when she's hexing-angry. Smart move."

"Mine too." He admitted. "Well, I like you, I trust you, and I'm fairly sure you like me and you trust me," He said, counting off on his fingers. "So umm...what's next?"

"Duh! You're supposed to ask me out!" Elianna laughed, again playfully punching his chest.

"I am?"

"Duh!"

"Says who?"

"It's law." Elianna laughed. "It's been down since like the start of time."

"Oh, okay. Well then, in that case, Elianna, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"You make it sound so casual, like it's ordering a BigMac." She said, suddenly changing her voice so that it sounded like she was ordering dinner. "Yeah, I'll take a large BigMac, hold the mayo and lettuce, a large chocolate shake, two orders of fries, and maybe I'll have one of those new girlfriend's ya'll are advertising, super-sized if you have it."

"What's a BigMac?" Kitch asked.

"Eh…never mind, I'll explain later." Elianna answered, eyeing him as though inspecting a piece of furniture up for sale. "I suppose if you get out of line I _can _always throw you to Raven."

"Hahaha, funny." He answered mildly. She laughed and again they kissed.

"Is this going to be one of those things where we're always taking every excuse we possibly can just to kiss and make out?"

"Umm…dunno…I'm thirsty." He said, bending down to kiss her again.

"Wow," A man's voice interjected. "They're so cute it makes me want to vomit."

Kitch released his friend-turned-girlfriend while pulling his wand free of his cloak. He knew the intruders could just be muggle gangsters, but after the past few days he'd rather be safe than sorry: besides, as Raven was often fond of saying, that's what Memory Charms were made for.

"You've escaped us twice." A second man growled. "Today, though, you're not going to be so lucky."

"You know, I'd actually be worried if you guys knew what you're doing." Kitch replied. "Besides," He added on a sudden inspiration. "Did you actually expect, were you foolish enough to truly _think, _that the son of the Dread Lord would go down so easily?"

"Bah!" A witch exclaimed. "You got lucky last time, nothing more or less, but today mommy and her Ministry pals aren't going to be here to save you."

Kitch said nothing as he looked around, taking in the scene: being outnumbered two-to-one, four-to-two, weren't the best of odds, but at the same time they weren't the worst either.

"I go north and you go south." Elianna whispered, but once Kitch had finished his observations he shook his head.

"We're outnumbered." He muttered. "And they have every path out blocked." But as he spoke his own idea was forming inside of his head. The man directly across from him, blocking the southern path, was much, much smaller than he was…

"_Stupefy!" _He shouted, aiming his Stunner at the fellow, who deftly moved to dodge the attack. Kitch, however, had been planning for this very thing, and even as he'd finished speaking he was suddenly on the move, charging forward like a raging manticore and grabbing the man by his shoulders and shoving him into the nearby wall, instantly freeing up their escape route. Elianna was still right behind him, and without giving it any thought in the world he grabbed her hands and charged forward down the narrow alleyway as fast as their legs would carry them. Immediately the Black Suns gave pursuit.

Down the narrow alleyway the couple ran, hand-in-hand as they surged forward, emerging moments later into another four-way clearing. Instinctively Kitch turned right, but someone else seemed to have a very different idea.

A powerful, unknown curse slammed into the ground just in front of them, sending both Kitch and Elianna flying through the air. Even as Kitch hit the ground he was rolling forward, working furiously to return himself to his feet. Across the way, however, Elianna wasn't so fortunate.

She reached for her fallen wand, but before either her or Kitch could move, a witch's voice was renting the air with her scream of _"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

Instantly Elianna's body went rigid and snapped to attention, even as the four Black Suns, a fifth now among them, encircled Kitch and his fallen girlfriend. A large, gnarled, old wizard approached Elianna's still form, a horrible look on his face…

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kitch roared, but without turning the man aimed his wand and Kitch found himself sailing backwards through the air.

"You don't look half-bad for a mudblood, girl." He wheezed. "So fair, so innocent-looking…I just _bet _you're a virgin-"

"Take her." The witch laughed. "Show her what it's all about."

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kitch roared, again charging forward, and again the old warlock sent him flying backwards through the air once more, earning cheers and laughs from his fellows.

"You've told Lady Tatsu that you will never turn to the Dark Side, that you will never become the Dread Lord's heir as is your destiny. I wonder just how strong those words were."

"You can go suck a house-elf's ear!" He roared, fighting to stand back up.

"Let's test that theory." He said, waving his wand over Elianna, who instantly began to move once more as she tried again, desperate to reach her wand. However-

"_CRUCIO!"_

The sound of Elianna's screams was the most terrible thing Kitch had ever before heard. Staggering back to his feet, Kitch watched as Elianna squirmed and bucked on the ground, her eyes bulging madly as she begged for the pain to stop.

"LEAVE HER-"

Again he was flung backwards, discarded like a child's plaything.

"What say you, boy?" The witch asked. "Will you join us? Will you give yourself over to the Dark Side?"

"Go kiss a basilisk!" He roared, standing up yet again.

"Too bad." The old wizard laughed, and Elianna's screams became ever louder.

"Kitch!" Elianna shouted suddenly through the pain. "D-don't li-listen t-to them…don't join th-t-them: I'd rather d-die!"

"SILENCE!" The old man roared, again turning up the power of his curse, Elianna's screams so loud that they seemed to rise up directly into space.

"Kill her, and kill me." Kitch answered. "Do whatever you want to do to us, but I'll never join you!"

"Too bad." The old man said, and with a wave of his wand Elianna was suddenly still, the torture over. Kitch held his breath, not daring to believe it. Surely-

"_Petrificus Totalus." _The man muttered softly, kneeling down beside Elianna." Don't worry, love, I want you to be awake when I rock your wand."

And he bent down, his lips just inches from her mouth…

"NOOOOOO!" Kitch roared, charging forward, his wand raised, the old wizard not looking as he kissed Elianna…

_BANG!_

Thanks to the witch he was once again flying backwards, unable to help Elianna.

As the Black Suns laughed, the old wizard reached both of his hands beneath Elianna's shirt, and even from a distance Kitch could clearly see him squeezing her breasts, playing with them in ways…

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared, but again he was stopped by that same witch to the great pleasure of her fellows.

The old wizard withdrew his hands from beneath her shirt a moment later and allowed one of them to travel down to her legs, squeezing and rubbing a spot…

"I'LL-"

Again he was thrown backwards.

"I believe I will take you for my own, you lovely little mudblood."

And his hands made to begin slowly, methodically, unfastening the knee-length skirt Elianna was wearing, leaving no questions as to what he was going to do next…

And Kitch Matthias Grant, despite what he'd told Raven and Izumi Tatsu, despite all the vows that he'd ever made not to do so, despite his determination to be nothing like his father, broke. He broke beyond repair.

"You want me to join you?" He asked in a deep, bass voice that was not his, had never been his. "Fine, I will surrender myself to the Dark Side." He said, turning his wand on Elianna. "Step away from the girl."

In silence, the older warlock did as he was told, all eyes on Kitch as he moved forward towards Elianna, stopping only when he was looking down at her unmoving, frightened eyes, and in those beautiful blue orbs he could see a growing fear as he'd never seen before, fear that continued to grow even as he pointed his wand at her.

"_Stupefy."_

Instantly she was out cold.

"Now," He said, turning to face the Black Suns assembled, all of whom were smiling. He suddenly took aim at the witch. The anger, the hatred, and the fear inside of him were now a swirling thunderstorm of energy, of power as he'd never before felt. He suddenly felt like the most powerful wizard ever to exist. It was as though a dam built deep inside of him had cracked, flooding him with magical waters. He'd heard the next words before, had been their target countless times in the past thirty-six hours. Never before, however, had he uttered them, never had he actually considered doing so. But now…

"_Avada Kedavra!" _He roared. A jet of green light jetted from his wand, and the witch fell over, unmoving, undefended, unliving.

"Come on Franks." The wizard on the far left ordered. "We've caused the boy to break, as Lady Tatsu ordered. We must return and report the success of our-"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The speaker was dead.

Of the two remaining Black Suns, both bolted up and turned to flee for their lives: Kitch laughed.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A third Black Sun was dead, leaving only the warlock who'd tried moments before to defile Elianna in the most heinous of ways…

"Well, boy, it's just you and me now. Did I touch a nerve?" He asked, laughing. "She's so fresh, just looking at her turns me on."

"You're going to pay." Kitch growled. _"CRUCIO!"_

The man fell to the ground as he screamed and writhed in agony. His eyes were preparing to pop out of his head as he screamed, begging, like Elianna had before, for the pain to stop. Kitch laughed; he was in complete control now, full of power that he'd never before felt.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?" Kitch roared. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?"

_CRACK_

_CRACK_

_CRACK_

_CRACK_

Lor Grant, Brawley and Bethesda Monaghan, and Jessica Grant were suddenly all standing around Kitch, their wands outstretched and at the ready.

"Kitch, stop, now!" Lor and Jessica ordered simultaneously, but Kitch merely laughed at their orders.

"THEY WISHED TO WAKE THE SON OF THE DREAD LORD IMPERIOUS, AND SO TODAY THEY SHALL REAP THAT WHICH THEY HAVE SOWN!"

"Kitch, you have two seconds to stop or I will stop you myself!" Jessica shouted.

"You aren't witch enough!" He roared, amplifying the attack. In response, four mouths opened as one, their four spells sounding as one single, all-powerful spell.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Kitch, however, his newfound power giving him strength he'd never dreamt of, wheeled around to meet this new threat, again using a spell that, moments before, he'd never before been able to utilize.

"_PROTEGO!" _He bellowed, and instantly the four charms rebounded to their owners, who were caught off guard, their wands flying off in different directions.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He roared again, turning back to the man who'd dared to try and molest his Elianna…

"_INCENDIO!" _He roared, and without preamble the Black Sun dark wizard burst into flames, screaming and begging for mercy. Kitch laughed, enjoying this newfound power, enjoying the smell of burning hair and flesh as his filled his nostrils, enjoying the sight of the flesh as it burned and bubbled under the intense magical heat.

"_Crucio!" _He roared, and the man's screams went louder than any man's voice was ever supposed to go.

"P-pl-please h-have mer-mercy, I-I'm be-be-begg-begging y-you." The man screamed out, and in that voice Kitch could hear the sound of his lungs searing and burning beyond repair.

"Mercy?" Kitch asked, his voice dropping as though he'd just realized how far he'd gone. "Of course," He said, shaking his head furiously. "I'm not like my father; I can still show mercy. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The fourth Black Sun was dead. Kitch laughed as he turned to face the four adults who'd watched in horror at how far he'd slipped so fast, his wand taking aim at Jessica.

"And you, you little Ministry bitch; I've had just about enough of you-"

_CRACK_

"_Stupefy." _A male voice said, and too slowly Kitch turned to meet the newest intruder, but his wand and brain were too slow as the pale-skinned teen's Stunner slammed directly into Kitch's face, and his world then went blissfully, wonderfully, black, all of his worries now cursed away with that one quick word.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Kitch finally lost control, it'd appear. I suppose now the only real question is what kind of monster have the Black Suns created and has he gone too far to be redeemed? Is there any turning back after killing those dark ones? I suppose we'll just have to wait and find out, huh?<strong>

**Now, in regards to Elianna Kasumi's background. That idea came to me one night after talking to one of my best friends, Daniel, who suggested we not make her so bland and normal, and then a few moments later I remembered the song _The Little Girl _by John Michael Montgomery, and that's when it hit me. However, unlike in the song, I gave _The Little Girl_ (Elianna Kasumi) a younger sister, who, as it turned out, also has magical blood flowing through her. So please keep in mind that I don't own the lyrics to _The Little Girl._**

**I believe that's it for this chapter: in the next chapter you'll get some answers about how a thirteen year-old wizard was able to pull of such advanced dark magic. So, until next time...**


	5. Crossroads of Destiny

__**Hot damn, a second chapter in only three days; I am just that good you guys. ^_^**

**Anywho, here's Chapter Five. Not so much action in this one, but it's a good, long chapter all the same, and it is full of information.**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own _Harry Potter_. Wish I did, but I don't, so there, that's that. Now, on with the executions! Ooops, I meant to say shows, yeah shows, that's what I meant.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Crossroads of Destiny<strong>_

{**Location: **Oak Acres, Northeastern Arkansas, United States of America}

[Friday, 18 March, 1994 A.D.]

(16:12; 4:12 p.m.)

Lor Grant watched as the flames roaring inside of her fireplace turned suddenly emerald, standing up from the chair she'd occupied for the past hour as an old, bent witch emerged from the flames, her walking stick _clacking_ against the stone floor as she left the fireplace behind. She had floor-length gray hair, gray eyes, and skin like white leather, making her look every bit as old as she was.

"Daphne." Lor greeted, embracing the aging witch like a long-lost friend.

"What's happened, now?" The old woman asked, blunt as ever as she hobbled over to Lor's now-empty chair and plopped down in it, placing her walking stick over her lap. "Your owl said it was urgent but that's all you'd say."

"Kitch." Lor said, as though that one word should explain it all.

"I'm no mind-reader, Lor." She snapped. "What about my grandson? Did he get eaten by a manticore, fall down a well, what?"

"The Black Suns found him a few hours ago."

The old woman sighed. "How bad did they bang him up this time? Tatsu give him another dose of the Cruciatus Curse? Did they beat him senseless, throw him from the top of a building?"

"Actually," Lor explained. "They never touched him."

"_That's _what you couldn't tell me in an owl?" The old woman snapped again. "You drug me all the way here just to tell me that he escaped unscathed?"

"The thing is, Daphne; he _didn't _escape unscathed."

"Well then!" She wheezed. "That just makes _so _much sense. Let me tell ya child, that right there answered _all _my questions. How could I be so foolish."

"He fell, Daphne." Lor explained, her heart again cracking as she spoke. The other witch's eyes narrowed as she turned her sharp gaze from Lor to her three granddaughters to the two muggle parents, all of whom were still sitting down.

"What happened to my grandson, Lor?" She asked calmly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I went to Washington this morning to meet with the Ministry about what Kitch during the first two Black Suns attacks. I sent Kitch to Greene City to get his new broomstick and Qudditch set from Brawley at Cloud Nine."

The old woman's neck jerked around as she turned her gaze now to Brawley Monaghan, who was silently standing at the door, flanking it like some kind of bodyguard in an old muggle film.

"You let the boy get attacked on your watch, you large behemoth?"

"Don't give me that look, you old frog." Brawley shot back, undaunted by the woman. "I was nowhere around when they found him."

"Hmph. Excuses-"

"Brawley, Kitch, and Elianna-"

"Elianna Kasumi?" The old woman asked, turning to face the two muggles sitting between Jessica and Zannah. "Hmph, explains you two, then."

"They came to see me at work." Bethesda explained. "Brawley and I were fixing our lunches when Kitch decided to break the news to Elianna about his-_our_-connection, to _Lord_ Imperious."

"Lord Imperious?" Daniel asked, frowning. "I've heard that name before-"

"He's the founder and head of the Black Suns." Jessica explained. "He's currently serving a life sentence in Lusankya Prison for crimes against humanity. Mom here's the one who brought him in, not even a full day after she gave birth to Kitch."

"That's your connection to-"

"He also happens to be my ex-husband." Lor revealed. "And the father of all four of my children."

"I-I see." Daniel gasped.

"But then," Alice picked up. "Why can't he get to us here if he's your ex-husband?"

"Because," Lor responded. "I bought this place _after _Imperious was defeated. I sold his old home and took possession of his old house-elf, Skipper."

"Get back to the story, already." Daphne snapped. "I'm not getting any younger here."

"Anyways," Lor continued obediently. "He and Elianna got into an exceptionally heated fight and she stormed out of Bethesda's, and, of course, Kitch went after her. This part is kind of sketchy, but based on what I've gotten from Elianna and Skipper, who had been following them both on my orders after returning Kitch's things here, Kitch chased her down one of the back alleyways. They were, ah, talking things over," Lor said diplomatically. "When the Black Suns showed up."

"What happened?"

"Mom and I were at the Ministry when Skipper arrived to tell us what was going on. We disapparated immediately and rendezvoused with Brawley and Bethesda, and immediately we moved to locate them."

"What'd you find?" Asked Zannah, who, like Raven, still did not know what her brother had done.

"Three of the four Black Suns were down when we arrived: Kitch had already killed them."

"Impossible!" Zannah barked, instantly on her feet. "_Kitch_ killed them? Come on?"

"He did, Zannah." Jessica answered. "Accept it-"

"Our little brother could never-_would_ never, do something like that, not even in the heat of battle."

"She's right, Zannah." Lor confirmed as Brawley and Bethesda nodded their heads in support.

"No, it's literally impossible. Kitch only just turned fourteen: he's too young to successfully use any kind of advanced magic, let alone an Unforgivable Curse-"

"What's an Unforgivable Curse?" Alice asked.

"The Unforgivable Curses," Jessica explained. "Are the darkest, most vile curses known to any witch or wizard. There are three of them; the Mind-Control Curse, also known as the Imperius Curse, the Torture Curse, known better as the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. In ninety-eight percent of the countries around the world they've been made illegal: the use of any one of them on another human being is a life-sentence in prison."

"And they require the most powerful magic to fuel them, magic way too advanced for a fourteen year-old-"

"The Unforgivable Curses, like most magic, couldn't give a monkey's nut sack about age." Raven countered. "All those curses care about is the strength of the magic that's behind the incantation. If you know the proper incantation, if you really want your opponent to suffer mercilessly at your hand, to scream for mercy, to beg for death, then the Cruciatus Curse will be your slave. If you let the anger, the hatred, inside of you to grow and blossom, then the Unforgivable Curses will work for you. I imagine that whatever happened out there was something so sinister that Kitch gave into his anger, his hatred and his rage, and properly utilized those curses."

"But _what_?" Zannah asked, on the verge of tears. "What on the face of this green Earth could have caused him to just snap like that?"

"Daniel, Alice," Lor interrupted. "There's a reason I only let you see Elianna once she was asleep, after I had examined and interviewed her."

"What happened?" The man asked, his voice strong despite that look in his eyes.

"From what I was able to gather Kitch and Elianna tried to escape, but they were stopped and Elianna was put under the Full Body-Bind."

"Why would the Black Suns use one of the first spells students are taught?" Zannah asked. "It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Raven answered once more. "The Full Body-Bind petrifies you in a way; you can't move, or talk, but you're still conscious, you're still able to see, and hear, whatever's going on around you. It would keep her from escaping or defending herself, but she'd still feel the pain of whatever it was they decided to do to her."

"And _what_, exactly, would that be?" Alice asked, her voice much more frightened than her husband's.

"Remember, they want Kitch to join them. The purpose of these attacks have been to get him to become the Dread Lord's heir. They put her under the Cruciatus Curse and tortured her."

Nearly everyone paled. Lor, however, shook her head.

"That, however, did not make him fall. It's what happened next that did the job."

"What?" Raven asked. "What could be-"

"One of the warlocks began…" Lor paused, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, finding her calm center and centering herself around it. "He began to fondle her."

Alice cried out and threw her face into the chest of a man who looked like he'd just been knocked against the head by a troll's club.

"Kitch apparently tried to stop him without lethal force, but the other two wizards and the one witch kept blasting him back. That warlock then went to take it further, to try and-"

"Don't say it." Daniel barked raggedly, as though trying to catch his breath in a raging wind.

"He didn't get the chance." Lor continued on. "Kitch Stunned Elianna, and that's as far as she remembers events."

"He Stunned her?" The man asked. "Why?"

"I would assume to keep her from seeing what he was about to do." Lor answered with a sad shrug of her shoulders. "The evidence suggests he then turned his wand on his foes and killed the other three one-by-one."

"What happened to the fourth?" Daphne asked.

"When we arrived Kitch had him, the warlock that had tried to…" She paused. "Kitch had him on the ground, torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse. I fear he could have given Izumi Tatsu a run for her galleons with that one."

"Keep going." The elderly witch ordered.

"Well, we tried to Disarm him, but he turned on us and cast a Shielding Charm that sent our spells crashing back onto us."

"I didn't think they were supposed to learn the Shield Charm until next year." Zannah asked, her brow furrowing.

"I'm guessing," Raven responded. "That he already knew the incantation. With the way his magic was raging through him by then I'm hardly surprised."

"Anyways," Brawley continued with the story. "Kitch turned back to the old warlock, caught him on fire, and then put him back under the Cruciatus Curse."

Zannah staggered. "Torturing the man while simultaneously burning him to death? Mom, that is _not _Kitch Grant."

"The man _begged_ for mercy." Bethesda added cautiously. "Begged for it in a way I've never before heard."

"Did he get it?" Raven and Zannah asked together. Lor, in turn, nodded her head.

"He got it, all right, in two words." Lor answered. "Avada Kedavra."

"He then turned his wand to attack me," Jessica said. "But that's when Duran showed up and Stunned him from behind; Kitch never saw it coming."

"Duran was there?" Raven asked. Lor nodded.

"I sent Skipper to get him or Billy as backup in case we needed it."

"For once I have to admit I was happy to see him." Jessica added. "Kitch would have surely killed us, too, if-"

"I'm not so sure Kitch would have killed _any_ of us." Lor said, defending her son now. "But, I will admit he was so drunk with magic that anything could have happened; the power he felt after killing four sorcerers was definitely in full control of him by then."

"So then," Zannah asked. "What now?"

"By all rights," Jessica sighed. "He should be in Lusankya right now, awaiting trial for four counts of murder and six counts of using an Unforgivable Curse on another human being."

"You're just determined to see him behind bars, just like our father, aren't you?" Raven asked, her voice a growl as she climbed to her feet.

"Back off, Raven." Jessica warned, stepping up to meet her younger sister.

"Why don't you make me, Miss Department of Magical Law Enforcement? You've been letting that go to your head for way too long now, and I, for one, think it's time someone cut you down to size!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Lor ordered, stepping between her two daughters before either of them could go for their wand. "Your brother has just come within a bowtruckle's finger of joining your father and the Black Suns and his two best friends are now recovering from those same events: this is no time for sibling rivalry!"

"I'll show you sibling rivalry." Raven growled, trying again to get to her old sister.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF, NOW!" Lor bellowed, shoving her youngest daughter back and then pulling her wand out so that she could take aim at either of them. "Now," She continued a moment later, her voice much calmer. "Both Jessica and I agree that the Ministry of Magic needs not know about this latest attack. I've transfigured all four bodies into rocks and made sure that there's no evidence remaining that could show what happened earlier."

"Wow Jess," Zannah breathed. "You let Kitch get away with murder _and _helped cover it up."

"You're surprised why?" Jessica asked, her voice challenging her younger sister.

"Because, it's not like you." Raven answered. "Duty always comes first; isn't that what you always say?"

"It does, but I have a greater duty as an officer of the law to do whatever it takes to stop our father and the Black Sun from returning to power, and if that means covering up murder to keep Kitch from being locked up in prison alongside dad then so be it."

"Jessica's right." Lor added. "Imperious wants Kitch for his heir, and as they proved today they will do whatever it takes to get that."

"Well," Daphne said, speaking up once more. "They've all but won that battle, haven't they? My son wanted to prove that Kitch is just like him, and it worked. He wanted to prove that the boy had the guts to get the job done no matter the cost, that he could flick the law into the air like discarded waste paper, that he could be every bit as vile and ruthless as the Black Suns are. It's his way of testing the boy to ensure that he will make the perfect heir to the Dread Lord's legacy."

"What are you saying, grandma?" Zannah asked, tearful once more. "Are you saying that there's no hope left for Kitch, that it's too late to save him?"

"No." Lor said. "I will not give up on my son, not now, not never. I _will _save him-"

"It's not too late for him, not yet." Daphne confirmed. "However, we must move quickly if he is to avoid his father's fate. The emotional toll this day has taken on him has caused his magical powers to explode, to grow in ways they should never have grown."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Think of magic as a river that runs through your body." She explained. "Like your blood. With magic, however, there's a dam built up inside of you and it only released a small trickle of your overall magical talent as you grow and become more powerful, thus ensuring you don't become too powerful before you have the proper wisdom and strength to govern that power. The events of this day have cracked the dam inside of Kitch wide open, flooding him with magical power. If we do not move quickly to ensure that he's not overwhelmed then we _will _lose him to the Dark Side."

"Why today?" Daniel asked. "Why did he fall _today_?"

"Kitch has had to live all his life under the shadow of what our father is, who he became. Kitch is Imperious's only son," Zannah explained. "And then mom gave him father's name as his own middle name; Kitch _Matthias _Grant. That alone has ensured that Kitch has always struggled with the fear that perhaps it's his destiny to follow father's footsteps. And then you throw the resurgent Black Suns into the mix and suddenly BOOM! He's now beginning to wonder if they're right, that it _is _his destiny to become the next Dread Lord."

"Look at it through Kitch's eyes." Bethesda added. "He's been trying to ignore this fear, to deny and refuse it. And yet twice he was attacked, caught off guards by the Black Suns, twice he fought back using legal spells he'd been taught, and twice he failed. The first time he lost a close friend and the second he nearly lost his _best _friend. Can you imagine, therefore, what must have been going through his mind today as he, perhaps subconsciously, realized that fighting fair was getting him nowhere?"

"He believes it's his destiny to follow his father's example and so he did the only thing he felt he could do." Lor finished. "He embraced it."

"Perhaps not." Daniel Kasumi said thoughtfully, earning him the patient gazes of everyone else gathered.

"Honey?" His wife asked gently.

"The road to Hell, it's said, is paved not with brimstone but with good intentions. The most horrible things our world knows have come about because of good intentions."

"And?" Daphne asked.

"I believe young Kitch showed greater bravery today than anything any of us could ever have expected."

"How so, Mr. Kasumi?" Zannah asked.

"To end another human's life, regardless of the reasons, is among the greatest sins any of our Lord's children can commit. It damages us in ways nothing else in this world can, causes us to forever lose our innocence in a way we were never meant to lose it. Your son, Lor, has desecrated himself in a way that most displeases God, and there can be no turning back from that unholy sin, as he doubtlessly knows."

"If you have a point, _muggle_, make it and make it now." Daphne ordered.

"As long as he and Elianna have been friends, and as a fine shape his moral compass has always been in, he assuredly knew this; I have no doubts he knew, at least to a degree, the consequences of what would happen even as he was casting his first Killing Curse."

"He did." Raven confirmed. "We had a long talk about that this morning. He was going on and on about getting revenge against Izumi Tatsu for what she's done, and I told him the damage killing someone else will take on your soul. I mean, I've taken lives during my career as a bounty hunter, haven't I?"

"There you have it." Daniel said with a sad smile. "He knew full well the degree to which he was harming his very soul-"

"Point, _muggle, _now!" Daphne barked.

"He showed the greatest form of bravery we know of by committing his murder spree even _though _he knew what he was going to suffer as a result. The Lord's Holy Word tells us that greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends. It takes true courage and true love to willingly surrender your life for any of your friends or family: therefore, what kind of courage and love must it take to desecrate yourself in the most heinous of ways to protect one?"

"The mudblood's father does have a point." Daphne conceded.

"You said Kitch Stunned her-"

"We believe he did, but until Kitch comes around we won't know for sure." Lor corrected.

"I believe he _did_ Stun her; it's a spell he seems to have mastered." Daniel said. "It's my opinion that he did so to protect her from witnessing such a terrible event, to protect her."

"Mr. Kasumi has a point, mom." Zannah supported. "I mean, it _does _sound like something Kitch would do."

Lor nodded her head.

"If true, this theory of the muggle's is, Lor, then there is still hope for Kitch; he may yet be saved from the Dark Side's grasp." Daphne said, turning to face her ex-daughter-in-law. "Matthias fell because he used the Dark Arts for personal gain and attack, to gain ever-greater power. That is how the Dread Lord was born. If used those Dark Arts, Kitch has, for protection and defense, then that makes all the difference in the world." She sighed. "We must take great care, here, lest we lose him to his father and the Black Suns forevermore."

"That's why I've called everyone here." Lor revealed. "Aside from putting together the pieces of what happened today, of course. The Black Suns, even with Imperious still in Lusankya Prison, have returned to active status, and Kitch, Elianna, and even Tabitha Harding appear to be their main targets. The Ministry of Magic is doing all they can to combat them, but it's like trying to catch smoke, like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, and it's only made worse when the Ministry is forced to work from beneath the confines of the law."

"We're forming an underground resistance, then?" Raven asked. Lor, in turn, nodded her head.

"Over twenty years ago, Albus Dumbledore created a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix to combat Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Though the British Ministry would never admit it, the Order is one reason Voldemort never gained control of their government."

"You're creating your own secret society?" Raven asked, eyebrows raised. Lor shook her head.

"This does not go beyond those now in this house. The Black Suns were born of this family, and by this family they shall fall. Duran and Billy Detreo will be with us, too, of course. Daphne, can you get in touch with your sons-"

The old woman nodded her head. "They'll be here by dusk."

"Good." Lor answered.

"Mom," Zannah spoke up. "Can a dozen of us truly stop the Black Suns?"

"We can,' She said. "Because we're letting the Ministry do most of the work for us."

"Huh?"

"I will be passing information to mom from within the Ministry of Magic." Jessica explained. "My department has been given the Black Suns investigation. We find them and the aurors go after them."

"Jessica, however, will give us copies of all the information they gather. Hopefully we can do what the magical government is unable to do."

"Can you guys really kill though?"

"I have in the past, Alice." Lor explained. "So have Brawley, Bethesda, Duran, Billy, Jessica, and Raven."

"This is war." Daniel explained. "And in warfare people must die: I'd as soon it be them as opposed to us."

"That's right." Lor agreed. "And with Imperious still in Lusankya that leaves Izumi Tatsu in charge, which gives us an advantage: she's not the tactical genius her master is."

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will begin by rounding up the known Black Sun members we can still find and get to as well as increasing our patrols and surveillance of known Black Sun hideouts and bases. We'll also triple our interrogations of Black Suns captured at GAME Island and the Kasumi house."

"If memory serves," Zannah mused. "Dad once used the Imperious Curse to tame dozens of dragons that he used to destroy an entire muggle city. I'll speak with our Head of Department and see if the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures can step up the security at all dragon reserves here in the Americas. I'll also see if we can coordinate with your office, Jessica, and crack down on dragon traders and smugglers."

"I agree." The oldest of the Grant children responded.

"I also believe we'll extend that to other magical creatures like manticores and chimaeras, just to be safe."

"Yep, and I suppose I'll work some of my contacts, too, see if any of them know anything useful the Ministry wouldn't know, find out some intelligence from the underworld. Perhaps, if I'm lucky, I can even find a way to infiltrate them."

"And I'll limit where Kitch goes while he's out of school, and if he does go somewhere he'll be supervised by Skipper, though, of course, he won't know it."

"We'll limit Elianna likewise." Daniel added with a nod of his head. "We'll help out as best we can as well."

Lor nodded her head. "And Jessica, I need you to get adoption papers started for me."

"Adoption papers?" Jessica asked. Lor nodded her head yet again.

"For Tabitha Harding."

"That's well and all, but you seem to be forgetting the most important thing of all." The old woman wheezed. "Kitch. If he's half as smart as I know him to be he will see with stunning clarity the path he's now beginning to travel down. He will see that path, _only _that path, and nothing more." She turned her gaze to Lor. "You, my dear, are his mother, and you must now be his father as well: it is now time for you to show him an alternative path, to show him the route back into the light."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Lor asked. "I have never had to actually _show _one of my children how to resist the Dark Side before. The girls learned it as they grew..."

"I cannot answer that question." Daphne answered. "It is something you must learn and do on your own." She paused for a moment, a forlorn look on her face. "Had I known this before, perhaps I'd not have lost Matthias to the Dread Lord Imperious."

"And if I repeat that failure?" Lor asked, already knowing her answer. Daphne snorted.

"Then you must do whatever it takes to stop him, as you did with Lord Imperious."

"I could never fight my own son, my _only _son: I could never _kill _him."

"You could." Daphne Grant challenged. "You would do whatever it took to stop your son if he fell, regardless of the price. You would do it merely because you would wish to spare him from living his life in such a horrific existence. The boy, as the muggle said, showed immeasurable courage by defiling his soul to save his mudblood girlfriend: you must show equal courage by doing _whatever _it takes to defeat him, even if it means killing him, should he fall to the Dark Side for good."

Lor nodded her head to show that she understood the woman's words. It would kill her to destroy Kitch, yes, it would break what little was left of her heart and soul to do this, but in the end she would still do it, for she would be unable to live with herself were she to allow Kitch to become the next Dread Lord, to become her ex-husband's successor.

* * *

><p>As Lor Grant, her daughters, ex-mother-in-law, and assorted friends discussed their tactics for saving Kitch from a hellish fate and combating the Black Suns, none of them, not one, knew that their conversation had been overheard, and none of them knew that the one doing the eavesdropping was so caught up in his despair that he was drawing the wrong conclusions.<p>

Kitch turned from the family gathering in silence and left them all behind as he began to meander slowly, aimlessly, down the wide, dim hallways of his home. Part of him felt betrayed by what he'd overheard. Not only had his mother stripped him of his wand following their return to Oak Acres, the most important thing any witch or wizard will ever own, the most sacred of magical objects, but she was also leading the others in planning what they'd do with him once he truly began following in his father's footsteps.

However, another part of him, Kitch was well aware, didn't blame them for it one single bit. The rush of power he'd felt as he'd allowed his darker emotions to take over for him had been powerful enough, but once he'd actually cast that first Killing Curse the power of the magic inside of him had been overwhelming, and the two murders that had followed had only increased that strength a hundredfold.

It had been when he cast the Cruciatus Curse, however, that he had truly given himself over to the Dark Side one hundred and ten percent, with no hesitation and no reservations. When he'd cast that Torture Curse he had wanted nothing more in the universe than for that old warlock to suffer, to beg him for mercy like a slave would beg his master for food, like a house-elf would beg to not be given clothes. He had wanted the man to suffer in a way he'd never wanted anything ever before in his life. He'd imagined, using his own experiences of being on the wrong end of the Cruciatus Curse, what the man was feeling, and he'd taken delight and pleasure from those feelings. He had wanted so terribly to cause the man the greatest of pains, had fallen in love with the prospect of punishing him most severely for what he'd been prepared to do to Elianna Kasumi.

The man's pain had become Kitch's strength, his suffering had become Kitch's enjoyment. The young teenager had discovered a dark secret, something that was painful and yet so alluring he just couldn't ignore it.

It had, he realized, been so much like that first kiss he'd shared with Elianna. He'd known it was risky, had known it was dangerous. He had known better, and yet the urge to meet that sultry mistress known as adventure had appeared out of the blue. Her lips had been there right in front of him, so pink and sweet, so inviting. Her body had been full, voluptuous, the perfect size in the perfect places…he'd been unable to refuse such a seductive temptation from that sultry, manipulative temptress.

"_You've become forever tainted, you know?" _That same voice asked, rearing its unseen head once more. _"No matter how hard you try, Kitch, no matter how much good you do for as long as you live, you'll never again be able to get that blood off of your hands."_

And in the back of his mind he could Izumi Tatsu's laughter at her victory as she again told him that he was following his one and only destiny.

"_Once you start down the Dark Path it will forever dominate your destiny."_

This much, Kitch, knew, was true. He had killed for fellow humans in cold blood. He had cut them down without hesitation, with no mercy, when he'd not had to do so, had killed them not in self-defense or defense of a friend but because he'd wanted revenge, because he'd _wanted _them to die. They'd been far from innocent, true, but they'd been helpless, per se, too: their blood would stain his hands for eternity. Even if he lived to be two hundred years old and never again killed so much as a fly, he would be forever haunted by this day's events even after he was in his grave.

"_There is but one road left for you to travel, now."_ A second, much darker voice was telling him._ "Give yourself over to the Dark Side: allow it to fill you up and command you, allow it to fuel you and give you power far greater and more majestic than anything you have ever known. With the Dark powers you shall learn you'll never again be so helpless, never again will you have to watch a friend, a _brother_, fall in front of you, never again should you watch as a friend is defiled in the darkest of ways. You could become all powerful, just as you promised your mother in the early hours of this day; you could become so powerful that even Death himself will bow before you."_

Kitch could feel his blood running cold as he listened to that voice, that voice that was even now squashing down the first's response. He _had_, following the GAME Island Massacre, promised Lor Grant that one day he would become all-powerful, that he would become the most powerful sorcerer in history. He _had _declared, with purpose and conviction, that when he was finished Death himself would bow before him. Could the Dark Side truly offer him the thing he so desperately wanted? Was that the answer? Was _that _how he could defeat the Dark Side, by turning into it and embracing it? _Could _he so willingly, so suddenly, embrace it?

And then it hit him, as suddenly and as powerful as if Elianna Kasumi had slapped him once again. He _could_, he realized. He'd already taken his first steps down the dark path, a road he even now stood firmly and confidently on. He _could_ embrace the Dark Side so easily now because he had _already _embraced it, had embraced it with that very first Killing Curse, perhaps even with the Stunner he'd hit his own best friend, his own _girlfriend_, with. There could be no turning back from this, not now, not after what he'd done.

"_Surely you must know that no one will ever accept you after what you've done. Your mother and sisters will forever view you as a failure that they must stop, to hell with the costs. Brawley and Bethesda Monaghan will pretend you never existed, and the mudblood named Elianna Kasumi will forever ignore you, forever hate you once she has found out what has transpired this day. This is beyond keeping such a trivial secret from her: you have committed the darkest crime known to mankind: you took the life of a man who could not defend himself, you set him on fire and tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse: you have become nothing more or less than a monster, the monster you once called the Dread Lord Imperious."_

Kitch stopped dead in his tracks as he realized just how true the words the voice had spoken were. Once Elianna found out how far he'd fallen she would never be his friend. She would resent him for his act of hatred, she'd loath the evil monster he'd become: this new stage of their relationship had ended before it'd even started. There was nothing left for him now, no one to love him, no one to save him, he knew. He was alone in a world that would forever despise him, forever persecute him for what he'd done…

Deep inside of Kitch a war was against raging across the battleground of his soul. This time, however, it was a magical war, not of trying to decide how to proceed with his feelings for a girl, but of one, whole piece of the true Kitch Grant trying to overcome the drowning ocean that was the piece of Lord Imperious that lived now in his only son. This darker piece was much more powerful, much larger, and far more cunning and ruthless than the piece that was truly Kitch Grant, and those factors were coming into play now as the young wizard continued warring with himself.

But with a sudden, bright flash of light that surviving piece of Kitch Grant powered its way free of the dark grasp in which it had just been choking, and with a sudden burst of power the true Kitch Grant had burst back to the top of that ocean, in control once more. He recognized the voice as he spoke aloud, for the first time since he'd been Stunned, but he'd never expected the words riding his voice out of his mouth.

"God, I don't know for sure who you are, and usually I don't care. However, Elianna believes in you, and she believes in your power. I've never fully believed in you, and I still don't, so if you want to prove to me you exist then show me a way out of this. Give me a sign of where I should go or what I should do from here. I can't lose Elianna, not now, not after today, but I know she'll never accept what's happened.

Kitch stood there, his head hung low from shame and sadness, as silent as the rest of the house, but there came no answer to his words.

"Nothing?" Kitch asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Nothing at all from the 'all-powerful Being' who wishes for my love and worship but isn't willing to guide me down the right path?"

No answer.

"YOU'RE AS PATHETIC AS MY FATHER!" Kitch roared. "A LOVING GOD MY LEFT SAGGY N-"

The underage wizard, however, froze in mid-sentence as he stopped dead in his tracks and began backing up slowly, his eyes off to the wall on his right. He stopped suddenly once more, silent and staring as his brain finally registered the door in front of him, which he was now staring at as though it were the most amazing thing in the world. He had noticed this door countless times in the past, but until now he'd never given any thought as to what might be behind it.

He reached out with his hands to examine the smooth stone door more closely, only to discover that there was no visible way of opening it, which only increased the chances that, even if he _did _have his wand, a spell such as _Alohomora _wouldn't open it. Aside from the fact that Lor Grant would have ensured that the protective magic guarding this door were powerful enough to resist that common little spell, there was nowhere at which he could direct his wand to unlock the door. Of course, he realized with dawning realization, there was one way into the room beyond, one member of the family who could defeat almost _any_ magic his mother had put into effect…

"Skipper!" Kitch shouted, and with an earsplitting _crack _the house-elf had appeared directly in front of him from thin air.

"Master called?"

"Skipper, listen closely." Kitch began without preamble. "This door, what's behind it?"

Skipper said nothing but instead glanced around nervously, his big eyes and ears twitching, a clear sign that he'd been expressly forbidden from answering such a question.

"I understand buddy; I know you can't answer that. Can you apparate me into the room beyond? I promise, mom will never know."

"Skipper has been strictly forbidden from speaking of what's beyond the door, but he has not been forbidden from taking anyone inside."

"Then will you do it?"

"I-eeh-"

"Skipper," Kitch said, all but pleading with the house-elf. "I'm not ordering you to do it as your master, I'm _asking _you to do it as a _friend_. I need you on this one, Skipper."

Skipper stopped for a moment, regarded Kitch, and then nodded. "Of course, master Kitch, it would be Skipper's pleasure."

The house-elf grabbed Kitch's forearm and once again they were gone, Kitch ignoring the urge to vomit.

Less than a second later he found himself alone and in a room lit with crimson flames flickering merrily from their torches located alone all four walls and a chandelier hanging from the massive ceiling.

The room could only be described as massive, much larger than any other room the entire house. The four crimson walls were adorned with various pictures, posters, and banners which looked to be very nearly identical to the large flag on the opposite wall, which had a red and gold background with a massive gold lion and crimson letters that spelt out the word "GRYFFINDOR" directly above it. Off to his right was a large trophy case full of old shields, trophies, awards, and still more pictures.

"What in the name of Merlin's crooked nose is a Gryffindor?" Kitch asked aloud, moving to study the large flag opposite him, brushing his fingers gently along the bottom of the fabric, never expecting an actual answer…

"Gryffindor was the name of my house back when I was in school."

He spun around, going for his wand only to remember quite suddenly that it had been confiscated. Looking into his mother's eyes as the door slammed shut behind her, he quickly came to the conclusion that he was toast.

"I forced Skipper to let me in here, mom, so don't punish him for-"

"I'm not stupid, Kitch." She cut in. "I know Skipper did it willingly. Did you not find it odd that, while I strictly forbade him from speaking of the contents of this room, I never once ordered him not to _bring _anyone in here?"

"I never really thought about it, but yeah," He admitted. "Now that you mention it I do find it a little odd." Kitch thought for a couple of moments. "Wait a minute...you _wanted _me to find this room, you expected me to come in here."

"I do confess that I'm slightly disappointed it took you _this _long to get in here, but still, you did. You've asked me countless times before about my childhood, about my academic years, and yet I never gave you an answer: do you know why that is?"

"I do." Kitch found, to his surprise, himself answering. "I don't exactly know how I know, but I know why."

"I'm listening."

"You didn't want to just _give _me the answer, you wanted me to _find _the answer out for myself."

"That's right." Lor confirmed. "Had I just told you what you wanted to know it'd have been too easy, but by putting forth a little effort you've earned the answer and in turn you'll understand it better."

"And so I grow and learn in a proper fashion as opposed to become a spoiled little brat who gets everything handed to him. Okay then," He continued spreading his arms wide to encompass the entire room. "So which school did you go to? I know it wasn't GAME Island."

"It wasn't." Lor said with a nod of her head. "I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"_Hogwarts_?" Kitch asked. "Can't be, mom, that's all the way-"

"In England, yes." Lor finished for him. "My home country."

"Wait…hang on just a minute: you're originally _British_?"

"There a problem with that?" She asked softly.

"No." He answered immediately. "I just never would have guessed. How in the name of magic did you end up all the way over here in America?"

"I moved here with your father a few years after I graduated, after I'd already had Jessica and Zannah."

"Jessica and Zannah were both born in England?"

Lor nodded her head. "Jessica remembers it fleetingly, and Zannah's memories have been suppressed by time, but yes, they were. Raven was born shortly after I got over here. My mother never approved of Matthias." She continued explaining. "After I graduated I joined in on the fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, joining the Department of International Magical Cooperation fresh out of Hogwarts."

Kitch was so stunned he could barely breath. It felt wrong, he had to admit, to be having such a casual discussion after what he'd done hours before. Here he was, after all, slipping ever closer to becoming the next Dread Lord, and yet he was helpless, unable to stop himself from begging his mother for more of this story like some little kid wanting a bedtime story.

"How did you meet him?"

"What you have to understand, son, is that I was stupid back then, more so than I could ever have imagined, stupid enough that it still shames me." She sighed. "I met your father after my first year of school, during the summer holidays. He's eleven years my senior, but I don't think that ever crossed my mind, not even once."

"He was born in America, right?" Lor nodded her head. "He was with the American auror department, an official attaché to the British Ministry, who were struggling in the war with Lord Voldemort. He'd been assigned to Britain to try and help train the aurors there in specialized combat so that they could better combat the Death Eaters.

"We met during the summer holidays after my first year. My father, one of the senior aurors in Britain, had become close with Matthias and had offered him a place in our home while he was abroad. Your father took a liking to me almost instantly. He always said he found me intriguing, as though I were some drug he couldn't ignore."

"Did you?"

Lor laughed. "Kid, I was on the verge of my twelfth birthday when we met: I was an auror's daughter, a teacher's daughter, and he was an auror constantly risking his life to fight the rising Death Eater forces. I was _obsessed _with him. During that summer we became the best of friends. It was like he understood me, like he liked me for me. You may not understand, Kitch, but to a young girl on the verge of puberty that means almost everything."

"What happened next, then?"

"Well, he had to make a report back at the American Ministry, but he kept in contact with me the entire time, giving me encouragement when I needed it the most, which, I'll admit, was quit often."

"That bad?"

Lor nodded her head. "My mother and I had always gotten along when I was younger. She was strict and traditional, yes, but she loved me, and I loved her back. When I began school, however, things between us began to change. She's always been strict enough on her students. Fair as they come, of course, but strict all the same. I always felt, though, that she was twice as strict, twice as demanding, of me as she was the other students."

"Your mom was really your teacher?"

"She was. By the summer following my second year, I was fully in love with him: Matthias Grant was the one I wanted to marry."

"And did your mom…did she know?"

"She certainly suspected something was there, that much is for sure. Like I said before, my mother never trusted Matthias to start out with, and when I got involved that distrust only grew."

"And…grandpa, did he trust dad?"

"To a fault." Lor answered. "Most fathers would never approve of their only child, their only baby girl, falling for a man born a decade before she was, of a man from a completely different country who had one of the world's most dangerous jobs."

"But he was different." Kitch guessed. Lor nodded her head, her eyes now glistening with unshed tears.

"He was. He told me, that second summer, that when it came to matters of the heart he was no expert, but he believed in me to make the right choices, to know what my heart was telling me, and that whether I messed up or not he'd always be there to support me and he'd never stop loving me. He also told me that he trusted Matthias one hundred percent to do right by me; by the time I began my third year at Hogwarts Matthias was already promising me that, though he had to start going back to America more often, he'd wait for me, and that he'd always be there."

"Why'd he have to keep going back to America?"

"An organization called the Black Suns had risen up out of nowhere, waging war with the United States Ministry of Magic; they needed every able-bodied witch and wizard they had to fight the Dread Lord Imperious."

"Did you know?" He asked. "Back then? Did you know that you were in love with the Dread Lord?"

She shook her head. "I would never have dreamed it. Mom suspected it, I believe, but she kept that to herself, especially around my dad. And then, not even a full month into my third year, we lost him."

"Grandpa, you mean?"

Lor nodded her head. "We never did find his body."

"What happened?"

"Most of it's still a mystery, even now, after all this time. All we know for sure is that he encountered a few Death Eaters one afternoon; they caught him off guard. That's the last any one ever saw of him."

"He could still be alive then?"

"Unlikely." Lor answered back. "The place he encountered them at was a total war zone. Blood and body parts littering the area, craters pocketing the ground and surrounding buildings. Everyone near the place was dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Mom handled it well enough, I believe: she never let me see her cry, at any rate. Matthias came back that Christmas, saying he believed my dad would have wanted nothing more than to know he was taking care of us in his absence."

"I take it your mom wasn't so crazy about that one."

"Not exactly, no." Lor laughed. "But I, of course, was over the moon. It was that Christmas, in my bedroom, where I gave myself to him fully."

"Ummm…"

"Jessica was born the day before my fourth year began."

"At _thirteen_? No way!" Kitch exclaimed. "Impossible."

"I did a lot of things back then, Kitch, things I'm still not proud of."

"But a _baby_, mom, seriously?"

"As serious as a Killing Curse. I had Zannah two years later, in '75, and then Raven in '77, all while I was still in school."

"But you were underage, that's illegal!"

Lor shook her head. "It's only illegal if the parents press charges-"

"Yeah, I don't see your mom letting him getting away with that one-"

"She did, because I threatened to run away with my unborn baby if she even _considered _turning him in. You have to understand, Kitch," She added at the look on his face. "I was young, and I was in love. It wasn't wrong in my mind, it was pure, perfect, as it should always be."

"Then how did you finish school while raising a baby?"

"Albus Dumbledore," She explained. "Is the most powerful wizard alive today, a first-rate teacher, and a great human being. He and my mother helped me hide it from the other students so that only my closest friends and family knew the truth.

"I graduated from Hogwarts a year after Raven was born, in 1978, and from there I joined up with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and I did as much as I could to fight the Death Eaters, now at the height of their power."

"Whatever happened to your mom?" Kitch asked, and at the moment he spoke he'd wished he'd remained silent. His mother's lips quivered slightly, as though she might cry, and a single tear fell from the pool now gathered at the bottom of her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, don't…forget I even-"

When Lor spoke, however, her voice remained strong and neutral, betraying none of the pain he could already see in her eyes.

"A year after I graduated, not long before you were conceived, Matthias and I finally married, a small, private affair with only one friend of mine as a witness. He then asked me to move back to America with him, his assignment in Britain now complete. I agreed and began an official transfer to the U.S. Ministry."

"I bet she _loved _that."

"You could say that. We argued, and she finally forced my hand, told me the only way I was going was through her. We dueled."

"You dueled with your own mother?"

Lor nodded her head, another tear falling down her cheek. "I told you, Kitch, that I've done things in my past I'm not too proud of. We dueled. For hours it went on, back and forth between us. We ended in a standstill: I've not spoken to nor seen her since that day, fifteen years ago."

"You've not spoken to her even _once _since that happened?"

Lor shook her head.

"Not even once. Shortly before you were born I discovered the truth about your father, and I confronted him. He offered me all the power in the world: then, just as it has done with you today, the Dark Side beckoned to me. I refused it, and then I dueled Imperious shortly _after _giving birth to you, and brought him and the Black Suns down. I had no husband left, you kids had no father, and all I had was your father's Gringotts account and his home, which, of course, I sold and then bought Oak Acres."

"You didn't go back home?"

Lor shook her head. "I was too ashamed to face most of those I'd left behind, especially my mother. I couldn't stand to see her after knowing how very right she'd been."

"I wish I could have known the real Matthias Grant." Kitch muttered, more to himself than to his mother. "I wish-"

"I see so much of him when I look at you, Kitch." Lor cut in, a sad smile on his face.

"Especially after today?" Kitch asked. Lor nodded her head.

"_Especially_ after today."

"I never wanted to make you hate me mom. You've been through enough-"

"Hate you?" Lor asked, her tone suddenly much sharper. "Why should I hate you?"

Kitch's head snapped up, not daring to believe what the word's he was hearing might imply…

"Because of what I did earlier." He answered, sounding like someone trying to explain that two plus two equals four to a small child. "I killed four people in cold-blood, without hesitation, without mercy."

"But with what they were doing to Elianna-"

"But I could have Stunned them." Kitch interjected. "I didn't _have _to kill them, it wasn't the last resort. I tortured one man in a severely heinous way _before _I decided to kill him."

"Kitch, son," Lor explained, kneeling down in front of him. "You turned fourteen not even a week ago. You got put into an extreme situation in which you were endangered like never before. Your emotions got the better of you and you lost control; it happens."

"But that's the thing, mom." Kitch tried to explain. "This wasn't some simple case of underage, accidental magic where I accidentally hang a dog by its tail from a tree because it's chasing me or shattering a glass goblet because I'm scared: I _killed _four people in cold-blood."

"But most accidental magic never happens when you're watching your best friend about to be sexually violated, either."

"I was in full control of myself and my actions, mom." Kitch answered back. "I _knew _that what I was doing was wrong. I-I never knew that kind of power existed. I was like God, mom. For those few minutes I had complete power. Their lives were in my hand, mom; I got to choose who lived and who died, all on my whim. It was intoxicating, exhilarating, addictive, like some muggle drug. No one could stop me, no one would dare, and I got to do as I pleased." Kitch looked up at his mother, half pleading for help.

"I've gone too far, mom, and you, all of you, know it. You, the girls, Brawley, Bethesda, grandma, even Elianna's parents-"

"You've not gone too far, Kitch, not yet."

"But I have, mom, can't you see? I'm forever tainted, no matter what else ever happens."

"But there's still hope for you, Kitch-"

"THERE'S NOT!" He roared, suddenly unable to help himself. "The Black Suns came after me because they want an heir, and now that's exactly what they've got. I know that, I can see it as clearly as if it were on parchment, but I can't stop it. It's like I have to sit back and watch, maybe even help it along if I can, like tomorrow's already come, already a memory, and I can't stop it."

"You have fallen to the Dark Side, Kitch." Lor admitted. "You've begun down the Dark path, but you can still turn back: it's not too late for you, son, not yet."

"That's impossible, mom. If my own father, before me, could not turn back, as powerful and experienced as he was…"

"You said that that power earlier was intoxicating, like a drug you'd become addicted to, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You said that for a few, sad moments it was like you were God, like you had total, universal power, that you had both the power of life and the power of death in your hands, that you got to choose who lives and dies, right?"

"Yeah-"

"How did that power make you feel?"

Kitch stopped and thought on the question: he'd never before considered it. He'd never considered how he felt at knowing he had that kind of power at his beck and call…

"Afraid." He whispered. "It made me feel afraid. And weak. I wanted to die so that I could no longer use it. I hated, I _hate_, myself for failing to be better than my father."

"Well that's good then."

"GOOD?" He raged, taken aback by the woman's words. "HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S DROPPY BOOBS IS THAT GOOD?"

"Watch your language, young man." Lor warned sharply.

"How is that good, mom? How in the-"

"Because, honey, that fully proves to me that what happened today was, indeed, a wayward teenager loosing control of his powers and not a boy who'd just given himself to the Dark Side."

"But I _did _give myself over to the Dark Side mom, that's the-"

"I'm assuming you heard the meeting I had in the den earlier." Lor said, her voice not accusing him but merely stating a fact. "Did you not listen to a word we said?"

"Barely." He admitted. "I was still kinda dazed-"

"Your actions were to defend a friend, to protect her from a horrible fate, to save her _innocence_. You used your powers for friendship and defense. Your _father_, the Dread Lord Imperious, used his powers for attack and personal gain, to gain even _more _power. That alone makes all the difference in the world.

"In addition you also show true, genuine remorse for what you've done. You regret it, wish you could take it back: you're showing _sorrow _for the lives you took-"

"Raven was right, mom. She told me this morning that killing someone scars your soul; my soul feels like it's been cut to pieces." He sighed. "You promise I'm not too far gone?"

"I'm confident you're not. The true answer, however, depends."

"On what?"

"Where do you go from here?" Lor asked, her voice now full of worry. "You now stand at a crossroads, exactly at the spot where your father stood so many years ago. Which direction will you choose? Which road will you travel down? Which destiny will become yours? Where will you go from here?"

"I still have a choice?" Kitch asked, still confused. As the voice had said earlier his fate was sealed, as it had been the instant he'd uttered those two infamous words. How, then, could he have a choice?

"You've _always_ had a choice." Lor answered. "Your father would tell you, were he here, that there is no choice, that your fate is sealed, that the Dark Side is your only choice, but that would be a lie. You _chose _to kill those first three men, you _chose _to torture the last before killing him, you _chose _to deflect our spells back at us, and now you must choose how to deal with the aftermath. Again, where will you go from here?"

He thought on her question for several long moments, wondering just precisely where he _would _go now. He looked around the room as he thought, and then it hit him, hit him with such certainty that it felt like it had been there for years…

"Hogwarts." He answered suddenly, a flame bursting life deep down inside of him. "If you're being fully honest and I get to choose where to go and what to do from here, I want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't want to become the next Dread Lord mom, but I've already started walking in that direction. What better way can there be to counter my father than with my mother. You made some mistakes, mom," Kitch said, his left hand automatically reaching up to wipe the tears from the woman's eyes. "But I still love you, and I can think of nothing better than to turn back on the legacy of the Dread Lord than to follow in your footsteps."

"Honey-"

"I've always been a momma's boy, according to Raven, so go ahead and let her tease me all she wants. You've always been my hero, mom, and it'd make me proud to be just like you. I want you to teach me how to resist the call of the Dark Side just like you did when he tried to turn you. I want you to train me in the use of offensive _and _defensive magic no teenager should know so that the next time the Black Suns come for me I can have the advantage _without _resisting to lethal force unless it's a last resort. I'll be damned if I become the next Dread Lord mom: I'll kill myself first."

Lor was now beaming at him, pride showing through her eyes as she wrapped him up in a tight hug, and as his face buried itself in her chest he felt not like a murderer but like a baby who was now in the safest place in the world.

"I love you honey, and under any other circumstances I'd tell you the only way I'd let you attend Hogwarts is over my cold, dead body, but given the circumstances I think you've made a very mature decision. I'll have to pull a few strings; I don't ever remember Hogwarts accepting any students this late into their academic career, but if there's any way possible I'll get you in. Besides," Lor said with a half-laugh/half-sigh. "If we're living in England the Black Suns will actually have to work to get at you, and they'll never be stupid enough to attack Hogwarts, not with Albus Dumbledore as headmaster."

"Elianna and Tabitha come with us." Kitch said, pulling away from his mother. "The Black Suns will use them to get at me, to get at me, so yeah, they comes with us, or else I stay here."

"Tabitha yes, but as for Elianna it'll be up for her parents to decide. However, I don't see them being too hard to convince. I'll speak with Daniel and Alice, see what they think of the idea. I'll also need to call on Professor Dumbledore and see what I need to do, so I'll likely be gone for most of this afternoon and tomorrow. In the meantime, however, I want you and Elianna to remain here at the house, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." Lor said, shoving a hand into her robe, retrieving Kitch's wand from within. "Here's your wand back."

"Thanks mom." Kitch said, grabbing the handle of his wand. When he went to pull it free of his mother's grip, however, she refused to release it, and when Kitch looked into her eyes he saw an angry fire he'd never before seen.

"If you ever, and I do mean _ever_, turn your wand on me again, so long as you live, we will duel, and I'm warning you now; I duel to win."

"Yes, ma'am." Kitch answered, suddenly feeling as though the Dread Lord Imperious and Izumi Tatsu together might make easier opponents than his mother: the hairs on his neck were at full attention. Lor released the wand.

"Now," She continued, everything suddenly normal once more. "Brawley and Bethesda told us you and Elianna had a fallout over the fact that you've kept your father's identity a secret from her for so long; is that right?"

"Did you two manage to resolve your issues before today's attack?"

"You could say that." Kitch said, and not for the first time in his life he got the feeling that his mother could read his mind, for as she looked him over she began to smirk.

"Do I need to worry," She asked, trying her best not to laugh. "About leaving you two unchaperoned?"

"MOM!" He shouted, taken aback that she would even _think _that. "We're fr-" He stopped. _"We're friends, nothing else." _He'd started to say, but that wasn't precisely true, not anymore...at least, not until Elianna found out what he'd done.

"Elianna told us the whole story." Lor said, exploding with laughter. "Jessica and Raven are mad at you for that, though."

"Jessica? Raven?" Kitch asked, trying to make sense of her words. "Why would they be mad at me?"

"Your sisters all had a bet going. Jessica bet twenty galleons you'd make the first move, Raven bet thirty it'd be Elianna, and Zannah bet thirty-five it'd be either of you after a big fight."

"Gee, glad to know my sisters are making bets on my personal life." Kitch said, rolling his eyes. "Umm...wait...does her dad know?"

"He was in there with us, yes."

"Oh great, I've got to go on the run now. Move to Mexico, change my name, grow a mustache, date some filthy muggle cantina rat-I mean woman, and pretend Kitch Grant never existed."

"If it makes you feel better he's only a muggle."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Kitch asked, mock fear in his voice. "Elianna's told me stories about his younger days; I don't think Lord Voldemort and Imperious together would mess with him. I am _so _dead."

Lor laughed again. "Relax honey; I believe the man's taken a real liking to you, especially after last night when you appeared out of thin air to save his family."

"Really?" Kitch asked, now approaching the middle glass case, which stood against the wall opposite the room's door. "Oh yeah." Lor explained as Kitch began to study the largest picture of all. "He seems to think you're a good boy, and as far as his daughter's concerned I think you're the only one he'd ever let near her unsupervised."

"I suddenly feel better." Kitch said, still studying the picture. There was a woman with beautiful, long red hair standing there in a wedding dress that was as elegant and simple as it was beautiful, standing arm-in-arm with the man Kitch assumed to be her groom-to-be. On the woman's left was a young witch who, though she looked much leaner and younger, Kitch could recognized blindfolded.

"Mom, who is this?" Kitch asked, motioning for his mom to join him. He heard her footsteps from behind, and when she joined him he heard her draw in a sad breath.

"She was my best friend in the whole world." Lor answered, her voice on the verge of crying. "We met on our first day at Hogwarts and became like sisters immediately. Aside from your grandmother she was one of the only other people at school to know I was pregnant at such a young age. But, rather than judge me or ridicule me, she understood, she sympathized...she supported me. Lily Evans truly was the best friend a person, boy or girl, could ever have."

"Who'd she marry?"

Lor laughed again.

"One of the most arrogant men I've ever known. James Potter was the Seeker for our house team, one of the best I've ever seen. He was such an arrogant little frogspawn, but deep down he was a good man, and he had the skills on the Quidditch Pitch to back up that arrogance."

"Potter...that name sounds familiar-"

"The Boy Who Lived." Lor answered, and immediately it clicked into place. Everyone around the globe knew the name of Harry Potter, the infant boy who defeated the greatest dark wizard in history, and only at the age of one year old.

"You were best friends with his parents?" Kitch asked, eyeing his mother suspiciously.

"I was. Lily named me Harry's godmother, but I moved to America, and this is where I was when I heard what happened that Halloween night. There was very little I could've done for Harry, even had I still been in the country: for some reason Dumbledore wanted the boy to live with his muggle aunt and uncle...damn I hope he's still alive after being raised by that-"

"Muggles?" Kitch asked. "This Dumbledore fellow wanted the most famous wizard in recent history to live with _muggles_?"

"It may sound crazy but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore had his reasons."

"And who's this?" Kitch asked, pointing to the man on James Potter's right, a man Kitch could only assume was Potter's best man.

"Sirius Black." Lor answered, and immediately that same ghost Kitch had seen on Brawley's face earlier crossed his mother's beautiful features. "When James and Lily realized Voldemort was after them they went into hiding and made him their Secret-Keeper: he turned them over to the Dark Lord, and then he killed one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew, along with thirteen muggles, all with a single curse. I never cared for nor trusted Pettigrew, but he died a hero-"

"Brawley said Black escaped from Azkaban."

"He did," Lor growled. "And he better hope I don't see him before the Ministry of Magic captures him; if I do I'll kill him."

A cold shudder went down Kitch's spine: he again felt very afraid of his mother.

"Mom." Jessica's voice interrupted from the doorway. "I'm sorry to disturb ya'll's little get-together but the Minister of Magic is on his way."

"The Minister, here, now?" Lor asked, wheeling on his daughter. "What's he want?"

"I don't know for sure, but he's bringing Yvonne with him. They say they need to speak with Kitch and Elianna."

"I suppose now I have to face prison for my crimes, huh?"

"Nope." Lor answered. "Jessica and I transfigured the bodies and hid all the evidence: as far as the Ministry is concerned this attack never happened. Kitch, go get your girlfriend and meet us upstairs in my study."

"Yes, ma'am." Kitch said, rushing for the door. As he passed Jessica, however, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"OWW!" Kitch roared. "What was that for?"

"You cost me twenty galleons, you little twerp." Jessica said, slapping him a second time in the back of his head.

"I'm not the damn fool who made the bet." Kitch said: he was off running down the hall before Jessica could draw her wand from her robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is, the fifth Chapter of this installment. I have come to the conclusion that I like this fanfiction a lot more than I did the previous version: rewritting this has shown me just how many incosistencies, holes in the story, and general cannon mistakes I made in the previous version, so it's defintily improved on that score alone.<strong>

**Now, does anyone have any ideas as to why Lor has been out of Harry's life for all these years, why she's not even made contact with him, not even once?**

**I'll give you a bit of a spoiler alert here: Harry, Ron, and Hermione do make appearances later on in this story, though it's not until the sequel that I plan on them becoming regular characters.**

**So, any comments? Likes? Dislikes? What? Come on people, in four chapters I've had 1 review, just one! Surely ya'll can spare the time to tell me what you think, good or bad. **

**Anywho, until next time.**


	6. The Order of Merlin

**Okay, everyone, here's Chapter Six. It's the the shortest of the lot thus far, but I think the contents will more than make up for it.**

**Oh, and of course, I don't own _Harry Potter, _so there you go. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** Six: The Order of Merlin**_

{**Location:** Oak Acres, Northeast Arkansas, United States of America}

[Friday, 18 March, 1994 A.D.]

(19:41; 7:14 p.m.)

Lor Grant's study wasn't small, but it was by no one's accounts large, either. Bookshelves lined the walls, crammed with books of various types and sizes. A large, oak desk occupied the center of the room, sheets of parchment littering the surface alongside quills and ink bottles, and among the rubble on top of his mother's desk were several copies of the _Patriotic Post_, the number one magical newspaper in all of America.

"KITCH!" Elianna Kasumi's voice shouted, and the moment his head turned he found the young teenager with dirty-blonde hair jumping onto him, latching onto him as though she were in the middle of the ocean and he was the world's only remaining life-preserver. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Umm…thanks." He responded, awkwardly returning the embrace. "How are _you _feeling."

"Better." She answered. "You know, that's three times now in the same day that I've been Stunned, and only once was it the Black Suns that got me."

"Yeah, sorry about that one, but-"

She laughed as she hugged him again.

"Well," Lor interrupted, now standing in the doorway. "I suppose we might need to leave you kids alone so you can get caught up on recent events before the Minister of Magic arrives, whatever it is he wants."

"Caught up on-"

Before Kitch could finish his sentence, however, his mother stepped aside, freeing the doorway behind her. Standing there, her long, black hair braided down past her back, wearing a yellow tee-shirt and knee-length shorts, looking as though she'd just come home from some far-away war, was Tabitha Harding.

Kitch had never seen anyone move as fast as Elianna had when she'd latched herself onto him moments before, but he quickly learned that his muggle-born girlfriend could move even quicker than that: before he could even blink his eyes she had disengaged from him and was mow embracing the only other surviving member of the squad, Kitch mimicking his friend's gesture a moment later, once she'd let go.

"It's good to see you again, Tabby." Kitch said as their embrace ended a moment later.

"Thanks." She mumbled, moving to take of the chairs that had obviously been hastily placed there. "So, what've I missed?" She asked as the study's door closed, leaving the three of them alone for the first time since GAME Island. "Why's Elianna here too?"

"Last night, early this morning," Elianna began. "The Black Suns decided to pay me a friendly, complimentary visit to congratulate me for a job well done."

"How bad?" She asked.

"Bad enough." Kitch responded. Elianna nodded her head.

"Pax really saved me."

Tabby's head shot up, and for the briefest of seconds there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes, hopes Kitch shattered a moment later.

"His galleon portkeys work perfectly." Kitch explained, mentally cursing himself as he spoke.

Tabby's face fell. "He'd be happy to know that." She mumbled, her voice cracking. "Let me guess: Kitch rode in on a white horse to save you, right?" She asked, attempting to have a go at a laugh.

"He did." Elianna confirmed. "So did his mom and half the Ministry of Magic."

"Izumi Tatsu was there, too."

"Who?" Tabitha asked without looking up.

"Izumi Tatsu, the Dread Lord's second-in-command. I tried to duel her-"

Now Tabitha really did laugh. "She whooped your ass, didn't she?"

Kitch snorted. "So colorfully put, but yeah. She got both me and Elianna pretty good: we're lucky mom arrived in time to save us."

"Mrs. Grant thought us coming here would be the best choice all around, that it'd be safer than momma, daddy, Melody, and me going to a Ministry safe house, and that you'd be safer here than in St. Woodruff's."

"This is better than some damn hospital, I'll give it that much." She sighed. "Well then, what'd ya'll do today?"

"We went to Greene City so I could my new broomstick and Quidditch stuff, went for lunch, got into a fight, and then met up with the Black Suns."

"They found you here?" Tabitha asked, frowning as she again looked up.

"In Greene City, yeah. They attacked us, and then they hit Elianna with the Body-Bind. One warlock started to…" Kitch trailed off, unsure as to whether Elianna would want Tabby to know what had almost happened to her, and whether or not he should tell them both about what had happened afterwards…

"He felt me up." Elianna said, giving Kitch no choice in the matter.

"He WHAT?" Tabitha shouted, jumping up from her chair, a sudden look of hatred storming her face and eyes. Elianna nodded her head.

"They're trying to turn Kitch to the Dark Side, to get him to succeed Imperious as the next Dread Lord."

"They succeeded." Kitch mumbled, causing both girls to look it him, mouths gaping as they realized what he'd said. "That's why I stunned you, Elianna: I didn't want you to see me snap."

"What happened?" She asked softly, not moving, her voice alarmingly neutral, forced.

"I Stunned you and then I killed the witch that kept blasting me away from you every time I moved. I then killed the two other wizards, and then I tortured the one who tried to-the one who touched you-"

"Why?"

"I felt _so _angry, Elianna, so full of hatred and rage. I wanted so badly for him to pay for what he was thinking of doing to you, for daring to defile you in such a way. I felt power like I've never known. This power took me over; for a few horrible moments I was as powerful as God: I chose who lived and who died, who suffered and who didn't. I _wanted_ that power, I was in love with that power, but it also scared me, made me feel weak and useless. He deserved it, Elianna, and I gave it to him. I tortured him, do you understand? I tortured him! His weakness became my power, his suffering was transformed into my enjoyment. Until mom, Jessica, Brawley, and Bethesda arrived there was no stopping me?"

"How did they stop you from killing him?" Elianna asked, her voice still neutral.

"They didn't." He answered. "They tried to Disarm me but I cast a Shielding Charm that rebounded their spells and Disarmed _them_."

"You managed to actually cast a Shielding Charm?" She asked. Kitch nodded his head.

"I then turned around and lit the warlock on fire, watching and laughing as he burned to death in a slow, painful descent. I then hit him with the Cruciatus Curse again. I had him begging for mercy, begging for death."

"What happened?" Tabitha asked. "Next? What'd you do?"

"I killed him." Kitch answered. "I made him pay for what he did. He deserved a lot worse, too, but I hate myself for killing him. I hate myself for being so weak, for being just like my father-"

"Your father?" Tabitha asked, confused now.

"Imperious." Elianna answered. "That's what our fight was over before the attack: he revealed that he'd been hiding the fact that Imperious was his father for the past four years." She sighed. "The family resemblance now is uncanny."

"Elianna, I'm sorry," He said, hanging his head, determined to not show the pain he was now feeling. "So sorry that I failed you. I know you hate me, now, that you can't even stand the sight of me, but please, please say one day you'll be able to forgive-"

His sentence was cut off by a small, soft hand cupping his chin and forcing his eyes upwards, not stopping until he was suddenly staring into the most beautiful set of blue eyes he could ever have imagined.

"Kitch, you're not a monster." Elianna countered, pulling his hands into hers. "You are my best friend, my _boyfriend_, and what you did was wrong, yeah, but you're only fourteen years old. You lost control of your powers; that's part of being a wizard-in-training."

"You don't hate me?" Kitch asked, afraid of the answer. "After hearing that I killed four people single-handedly out of a sense of anger and hatred, you still don't hate me?"

"It's just the opposite. I know you're the Dread Lord's son, and to lose control in this manner, even just once, is to be expected. However, unlike your dad you feel remorse for what you did, it's eating you alive, and that means you're still human, not the devil Imperious has become."

"They deserved it, Kitch." Tabitha added, coming over to hug him once more. "He tried to molest Elianna, so yeah, he deserved it. The only thing I hold against you is that I couldn't be there to help you. There are times you must fight fire with fire, Kitch, and that's what you did."

"She's right, Kitch." Elianna added. "I know we've been commanded by The Almighty not to kill our fellow humans, but I still hate that man for what he was going to do to me, and I'm glad he's dead." Elianna stopped speaking as she leaned forward and kissed Kitch gently, and while the kiss lasted, at most, a few seconds, the power behind it was comparable to the power Kitch had felt earlier when he'd fallen. "You've always got my back, Kitch, no matter what, and that will always mean everything to me. You sacrificed a great deal to protect me today, and I'll never forget it. You've always got my back through it all, and I'll always be there to return the favor."

Kitch, in response, returned her kiss, keeping it just as short as she had kept hers, but in those short, few seconds such power was flowing between them, it seemed, that Kitch felt as though he might get power-drunk once more.

"Obviously you've both left something out of the story." Tabitha interrupted dryly, and as the two turned to regard their friend they noticed, for the first time, that a true, happy smile, one full of amusement, had formed on her face.

"Yeah, well, when Elianna found out what I was keeping from her she up and ran away. I went after her and kissing her seemed to be the only logical thing to do at the time."

"About time." She laughed. "Pax and I-" She cut off, her face looking as though a hippogriff had just kicked her in her stomach. The laugh was instantly gone from her face, as though it had never even existed. When she looked up at Kitch, there was a new person inside of the body that belonged to Tabby Harding, and when she spoke her voice even sounded foreign, like it was someone else.

"I want them, Kitch. Whoever killed Pax, I don't care, I want them, to make them pay for what they've done."

"I do-"

"I want you to teach me how to use the Unforgivable Curses, Kitch, just like you did. I want-"

"No, Tabby." He said, suddenly not liking the person behind her grey eyes. "There's a reason those curses are so illegal."

"Teach me, Kitch." Tabitha ordered. "I want them to pay for Pax's death. If he can't live then neither can they-"

"They _will _pay, Tabby, I promise, okay? They will be brought to justice, no matter what else happens. Mom's agreed to start teaching me some advanced magic, offensive and defensive, so that I'll be better able to fight the Black Suns without resorting to _Black _Magic, something that can give me the element of surprise."

"I'm joining you." She answered. "I won't rest until every last member of the Black Suns have paid for what they've done."

Kitch nodded his head. "I think all three of us should learn. Pax may be dead, but Squad Zero is still functional; we're not down for the count yet."

Elianna was now looking it him studiously. "Are you talking about _us _fighting the Black Suns ourselves?"

Kitch shrugged his shoulders. "It's almost a given they'll come after one of us again in the near future, especially after I fell. We might as well arm ourselves for that fight, right? And besides, who better to permanently stop the Black Suns than the Dread Lord's son? We will stop them, you guys, they will see justice, but we won't fall to the Dark Side just do that."

For Pax, then." Tabitha muttered, that pained, vengeful look still in her eyes. Kitch nodded his head.

"For Pax."

"For Pax." Elianna echoed, and Kitch suddenly felt much better: he had Elianna at his side and Tabitha had his back: Pax might be dead but Squad Zero was still standing, the last of the GAME Island squads, and Squad Zero would soon be on the hunt for blood.

It was at that moment that the study door opened and in walked a skinny man of average height and weight, his short blonde hair combed neatly back and a pair of small, square spectacles resting on the end of his nose as his brown eyes surveyed the cluttered room. Behind him, her auburn hair still cut into the out-of-date "Bob" style, Yvonne Wade, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was carrying three rolls of parchment as a box preceded her, floating, magically, in midair.

"Mr. Grant," The Minister greeted in a high-pitched voice, taking one of the chairs as his own. "Miss Kasumi, miss Harding, please, be seated."

Kitch found it odd that he was being asked to sit inside of his own home and considered pointing this out, but almost immediately he decided against it: the last thing he needed to do at this moment was to get smart or rude towards the Minister of Magic of the United State. So, instead, he resumed his seat, along with both Elianna and Tabitha.

"Now," He said, turning to look at Yvonne. "Why don't you go first, Yvonne?"

"Of course, Minister." Yvonne, now seated next to the Minister of Magic, answered as she grabbed one of the rolls of parchment, opened it up, and began to read from it.

"_It is the decision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the United States Wizengamot that, on the charges of performing magic in the presence of muggles, Kitch Matthias Grant and Elianna Marie Kasumi, having confessed to committing aforementioned acts, shall be acquitted of this charge and handed no punishment. _

"_On the charge of performing acts of magic while underage and out of school, Kitch Matthias Grant and Elianna Marie Kasumi have been found not guilty, owing to the decision of this Department that, though at home, the current school term is still in effect._

"_On the charge of using an unauthorized portkey, the accused, Kitch Matthias Grant, has been found guilty but shall be acquitted of this charge and receive no punishment."_

She rolled that sheaf of parchment back up and sat it down on the floor at her feet before turning to unroll a second, much small piece of parchment, which she then began to read from.

"_It is the decision of the Department of Magical Transportation and the Minister of Magic to hereby authorize the use of the galleon portkeys created by the wizard Pax Onasi as needed, in case of emergency or extraordinary situations, by Kitch Matthias Grant, Elianna Marie Kasumi, Tabitha Francis Harding, and whomever shall receive the fourth galleon once belonging to Pax Onasi."_

She then rolled that sheaf of parchment up and put it with the first roll, and now she turned her attention to the last, and largest, roll of parchment, which, as she opened it up, was revealed to be not one but several sheets of parchment.

"Now," She began turning her gaze from Tabitha to Elianna and finally to Kitch, where it rested. "Where any of you aware that Pax Onasi, the fourth and final member of Squad Zero, the same squad the three of you have been assigned to for four years, had, one week _prior_ to the attack on GAME Island, registered a Last Will and Testament with the Ministry of Magic?"

"He what?" Kitch blurted. "I thought only old people or people who knew they were dying ever made wills."

"I'm sorry, Madame Wade." Elianna answered. "I didn't know either."

"None of us did." Tabitha shot back, her voice that of one being forced to behave.

"Well, nevertheless, he did." She answered. "Immediately upon declaration of his death, my office, under my official orders, evoked the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation, as enacted in 1865."

"What the hell for?" Tabitha demanded, nearly jumping to her feet. "You seriously couldn't have suspected he'd try to pass anything dark or illegal to anybody."

"You must look at it from our point of view, my dear." Yvonne fired back. "Children do not, on the whole, file a Last Will and Testament, and the few who do generally live for more than a week after the fact."

"You mean to tell me the American magical government seriously suspects that Pax might have had forewarning of the attack on GAME Island, that he might have been involved in it?"

"It's not a thought any of us cherished, I can tell you." Yvonne responded, not looking taken aback one bit. "However, you must understand-"

Tabitha shot to her feet as her wand appeared in her hand. "It is _so _important to your future that you choose your next words _very _carefully."

"Tabby," Kitch answered, giving no one else a chance to act as he too went for his wand. "Calm down, _now_."

"Shut it, Kitch-"

"No, Tabby. Madame Wade, though incorrect, does have a point. It does, looking from the outside in, seem slightly suspicious; they'd not be doing their jobs if they just ignored that kind of suspicion. And besides," He said, shooting the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement a look that he felt backed up Tabitha's words. "They had to be sure that the Black Suns hadn't somehow snuck something into the wills or Pax's property that could harm anyone."

"You _support _them?"

"I do." Kitch confirmed. "As would Pax were he still with us. _Think_, Tabby, okay? Just think for a moment, look at it from the outside. If a child made a last will, something that most children don't even _know _about, and then that child died days later, what would you think?"

She sighed, looking as though she now hated herself. "I'd wonder if he didn't know something the rest of us didn't."

"That's right. We are at war, now, Tabby, and the Ministry was making sure that Pax's will hadn't become a weapon to be used against us by our enemies."

"You're right." She sighed, stowing her wand. "I'm sorry, Madame Wade; I trust no government by nature."

"That's quite alright, miss Harding." Yvonne answered. "Mr. Grant, however, is right: we had no choice but to ensure the Black Suns, who have proven most adept at accomplishing such feats in the past, had not somehow found a way to harm any of you through your fallen friend. In addition, it is the belief of the Ministry that Mr. Onasi had nothing to do with the attack on GAME Island. As such, we are confident the contents of his will are safe and have decided to release them to their proper owners." She finished, turning to look at the parchment.

"_Herein shall be known the Last Will and Testament of Pax Weatherford Q. Hayes, as made legal and official on this tenth day of the third month of the One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety-Fourth year._

"_First, to Tabitha Francis Harding, I leave my collection of Chocolate Frog Cards with the knowledge that, under her care, my collection shall be completed. In addition, it is my hope that Tabby should accept my owl, Gilad, into her heart and home and care for him for the remainder of his days. I also bequest my dragon-hide whip to Tabitha Harding with the request that she train with it as I have."_

Yvonne stopped speaking and reached down into the box to retrieve a large book-like object that Kitch knew, having one of his own upstairs, was specially-made to hold the hundreds of Chocolate Frog Cards Pax Onasi had collected over the years.

"The owl, Gilad, is downstairs in the kitchens." Yvonne explained. "You are free to take custody of him as soon as this meeting is concluded." She said, reaching back into the box and withdrawing a long, thin black whip made of the finest dragon hide with small, narrow grooves along the length of the whip. "We have no idea as to where he procured such a weapon from. It looks to be wizard-made: the dragon hide is perfectly crafted and is protected by a charm to ensure that it never breaks or cracks." She then turned back to the parchment and continued to read."

Tabitha, taking possession of the weapon, depressed a crimson stud at the bottom of the whip's hilt, and instantly dozens of small, razor-sharp quills emerged from the narrow grooves that covered the length of the weapon.

"_Next, I leave my stone pensive to my close, personal friend, Kitch Matthias Grant, with the greatest wish that it may help clear some of the cobwebs from the back of his brain and allow him to get his affairs into proper order. I also give Kitch my newly-acquired Phoenix egg with the expectation that he hatch and raise it in a manner that shows the friendship I have always felt for him. It is also my decision to bequest my goblin-made katana, as handed down in my family for generations, with the instructions, that, like Tabitha, he train in a form of non-magical combat. I also leave Kitch my extensive research notes with the faith that, though he can never make sense of them, he will know all the same what to do with them when the time comes."_

"The Pensive is also downstairs, as, I'm sure you would agree, it might be impractical to carry such an object in this small box." She said, bending down to retrieve a large, glowing crimson egg. "Your sister, Zannah, works with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: should you have any questions about such a creature I suggest you seek her advice." She explained, now withdrawing a sheathed sword and belt from the box, handing it to Kitch.

No one spoke as he drew the blade from its scabbard and closely examined the blade. It was glittering silver, both heavy yet light, crafted solely for combat; just looking at the blade seemed to cut him. The hilt was covered in a plush black and blue material that made gripping the weapon comfortable. The scabbard, he noticed a moment later as he made to sheath the weapon once more, was a deep, beautiful sapphire covered by countless white stars, and the strap and belt were both the darkest black he'd ever seen before.

She then handed him several large, leather-bound books and notebooks Kitch recognized as having been made by his fallen friend. Pax's words, too, were correct as he opened the first of the set: though written in common English, Kitch could understand not a word being said.

"_And last but never least, I surrender unto Elianna Marie Kasumi Sabrina, my best friend and companion, with the full confidence that the sister I never had will be able to care for her in manners far surpassing the kindness of her heart. I also leave her my Kokiri Bow in the hopes that she follow the squad's advice and train in alternate forms of combat. I also leave Elianna my galleon portkey in the hopes that she, like Kitch, shall know what do with it when the time comes."_

"Sabrina?" Elianna asked, turning to face Kitch. "I'd forgotten all about her: she was at GAME Island the night-"

"The black kitten referred to as Sabrina has been found, unharmed and in good health." Yvonne explained. "Following proper identification by Rex Onasi, the Ministry took ownership of her: she is now downstairs, miss Kasumi." The older woman said, reaching into the box and withdrawing a familiar gold galleon a moment later, along with a beautiful bow with a red handgrip in the center.

"The bow, like the other two weapons he bequeathed, seems to be of the finest quality. Magical in origin, the wand is of the highest caliber, bewitched to never warp, crack, splinter, burn, or break. We don't know why he's chosen to leave you these weapons or even where they came from, but, as none of them are officially illegal to own and seeing as Rex Onasi has confirmed his nephew owning these items, we have no reason not to return them to you. It is my wish, however, that you find someone to properly train you should you decide to ever wield these weapons."

"Now, with that concluded," The Minister of Magic spoke up. "There are a few things I, too, must say. First, it is the official consensus of the Ministry of Magic that GAME Island not be opened back up for an indefinite amount of time, owing to safety concerns and the issue of staffing the campus with both instructors and a viable student population. Therefore, you are all welcome to choose a different school at which you may begin next term on schedule." He paused, considering his next words. "Mr. Grant, your mother has informed me that she is taking official custody of miss Harding here and that she intends to enroll you in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

"Yes, sir." Kitch answered. "It's nothing to do with politics or government, or even patriotism." He continued, sensing what the man might next say. "However, the Black Suns seem interested in 'persuading' me to follow in the Dread Lord's footsteps: I figured the best way to counter this would be to follow in the footsteps of the one who defeated him."

"Very well. Your mother says she plans on speaking with Headmaster Dumbledore directly: if he agrees I will use our close diplomatic ties with the British Ministry to ensure that your galleon portkeys remain legal for emergency situations and that you be allowed to use magic outside of school in emergency situations or in the training sessions your mother spoke up."

"Thank you, sir." Kitch answered.

"Minister," Elianna interjected. "Pardon my asking, but what are you going to do with the remains of those who died at GAME Island, and what's to become of the island itself?"

"We have yet to make any decision, miss Kasumi." He answered. "There are several ideas floating around at the moment, each with their own merits and demerits."

"Can I make a suggestion, sir?" Kitch asked, and when the Minister inclined his head Kitch pressed on. "Never reopen GAME Island."

"Oh?"

"Hundreds of innocent people lost their lives there, sir." He explained in a rush. "That kind of evil is bound to leave some kind of mark, good or bad; is that a place children and teenagers, vulnerable more so than most others, should be trained in the Magical Arts? Leave GAME Island _exactly _as it is now, as a tribute to those who died. Bury those who were killed there, professors and students alike, on GAME Island."

"Arlington." Elianna said, earning a look from everyone else, though Tabitha seemed to catch on immediately.

"Arlington is a muggle cemetery in the state of Virginia, where muggle soldiers killed in the line of duty for America are buried. As far as muggle warriors in America are concerned, no greater honor exists than to be buried there after being killed in action." Tabby explained, an impressed look on her face.

"There _is _spot more than large enough to suffice for such purposes on the northern side of the island." The Minister mused. "And it might do the public some good, as well. Thank you, mister Grant: I will ensure it gets proper review."

Kitch nodded his head.

"Meanwhile, Mr. Grant, I would like to discuss something with you." He said, reaching into his robes. As the man rummaged around beneath his cloak Kitch felt a sudden sensation of anxiety, of foreboding, as though a freezing wind had just blown across his neck, causing him to involuntarily shudder.

"Tell me, son, what do you know about _this_?" And as he spoke he withdrew a familiar, deep-yellow stone, holding it out for inspection.

"The Thunder Stone!" He gasped, recognizing it from the attack on GAME Island. The Minister nodded his head.

"How much do you know of this stone and the legend that surrounds it?"

"Not much." Kitch admitted. "I know that it's one of several stones, one for each element; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, and Ice, and that only all six together can truly awaken their powers."

"Very true. There is, however, a second way to awaken a stone's power."

"Sir?"

"You were not aware that the legend of the Six Stones also mentions that if one stone is to come into direct contact with a human being then that stone shall bind its elemental powers to that person's DNA and genes?"

"I'd never heard that before, sir."

"The Thunder Stone was discovered centuries ago after the first Europeans reached the New World, Mr. Grant. Gilbert Metcalf, the first English wizard to ever step foot in the Americas, discovered it hidden deep in the forests that once occupied what we now know as GAME Island."

"Of course, sir, hence the reason to house it on GAME Island."

"No human being has ever touched the Thunder Stone with bare skin before, Mr. Grant. Mr. Metcalf, luckily, recognized what he'd found and, with great wisdom, he wore dragon-hide gloves to retrieve the Stone and encase it in a glass box that was enchanted to prevent anyone from breaking it or forcing it open."

"Of course, sir, he did the right thing." Kitch answered.

"Indeed, he did." The Minister agreed. Kitch, though, knew where he was going.

"Izumi Tatsu tried to steal the Thunder Stone during the attack on GAME Island, sir. I chased her with it, but-"

"Yes. According to your official statement of that night, Izumi Tatsu performed the _Avada Kedavra _curse on you, but it instead slammed into the case, shattering it and sending the Thunder Stone flying, in which event you then caught the Stone-"

And then it hit Kitch as he breathlessly finished the man's sentence. "In my _bare _hands."

The Minister nodded his head. "What'd it feel like when it made contact, Mr. Grant?"

"It felt like a warm, shocking jolt of power that traveled down my arms and through the rest of my body. It's like I tingled with this new power as the Thunder Stone began to glow, but moments later it was as it had been before, a dull yellow stone that seemed to sparkle with a mystical power."

"Then the Head of the Department of Mysteries was correct." The Minister answered. "Mr. Grant, I'm hereby authorizing you to take custody of the Thunder Stone for the indefinite future."

"Sir?"

"Legend also states that once the Stone has bonded with a human, until it is combined at the Alter of The One with its sister stones, it must remain close to he who bound it to him, lest that element destroy the Earth. The Stone, just in this short time, has periodically, unpredictably, shocked and injured several Ministry officials as it grows unstable."

Kitch, in silence, took the Stone back into his hands once more, and instantly he could feel something like a great storm inside of the stone that instantly died as he touched it. The Minister again nodded his head.

"Also, I would like to inform you that there will be a ceremony in the near future to make it official, but I believe you should know now. With the authorization of the International Confederation of Wizards, we are awarding all five of you with Orders of Merlin, Third Class, for your bravery over the past couple of days. Pax Onasi, sacrificing himself to save another, will be posthumously awarded the Order of Merlin, _Second_ Class."

Kitch wasn't the only one of his friends who gasped. "You're making us…_heroes_?"

The Minister nodded his head. "You are five of the only _six _survivors of the GAME Island massacre, and the sixth only survived because of the sacrifice made by Pax Onasi. We believe that it is not only well-deserved but also that it will give hope to the United States' magical community."

"Mr. Grant, miss Kasumi, miss Harding," The Minister said. "The Ministry of Magic owes you all a great deal; it may eventually be that your actions here have saved this government from total annihilation without it ever even knowing, so if there is anything I can ever do, for any of you, just let me know. In the meantime, however, Yvonne and I shall take our leave."

And as the two turned to walk out Kitch suddenly had something strike him, an idea, an epiphany, that he suddenly, somehow knew would help him conquer the darkness now trying to take him over.

"Minister!" Kitch shouted a minute later, exploding out of his mother's study and pushing past his family as he followed the Minister of Magic out into the front yard. "Minister Rennin!"

The Minister stopped at the sound of his name and turned to regard Kitch, who didn't stop running until he was face-to-face with the Minister of Magic.

"Sir, you just told Elianna, Tabby, and me that you owe us all a great deal, and if we ever needed anything to let you know, right?."

"That I did, my boy. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering, sir…could we speak in private?"

"Of course. Yvonne, I'll meet you back in Washington at noon for the meeting."

"Yes, sir, Minister." And then the woman disapparated, leaving Kitch alone for the first time with the Minister of Magic.

"So, Mr. Grant, what favor can I do for you?"

"There's somewhere I need to go, sir, someone I need to see."

"It wouldn't be Hogwarts, would it?" He asked. "I'm sorry son, but I have no pull with Professor-"

"It's Lusankya prison, sir." Kitch corrected. "I'd like to get into Lusankya prison."

"Ah, I see. You should know, however, that as the son of one of the inmates you can get in anytime-"

"Sir, you don't understand: I want to get in and see my father in a private, _unsupervised _meeting."

"Now _that _may be a problem, Mr. Grant." The other man said. "Your father is our top-most secured inmate; it would be impossible for you to have an unsupervised visit with him, especially given the current climate."

"I know, sir, and believe me, I, of all people, appreciate the security need he possesses. However, it may be vital to my survival that I be allowed to speak to him in total, confidential privacy."

"How so?"

Kitch hesitated; he knew better than to tell the Minister of Magic about the attack just hours ago, about how he'd handled it. However, the Minister, he knew, would only grant his request if he knew, to an extent, why Kitch needed it so bad.

"Sir, over the course of these past attacks I've felt myself slipping closer and closer to the Dark Side. That, I believe, have been the overall goals of these attacks. I am afraid that part of the monster my father became lies within me as well. I want to do whatever it takes to resist that darkness, but in order for me to do so I need to understand _why_ Matthias Grant gave up everything and became Lord Imperious. If I can gain that understanding, that knowledge, then I will be better defended, better prepared to ward off the call of the Dark Side."

The Minister was looking at him now with a mixture of apprehension and respect.

"Please, sir," Kitch continued. "I'm begging you; do this for me, let me visit the man that was once my father so that I can better prepare myself, so that I can avoid the mistakes he made, lest I follow in his footsteps and become the next Dread Lord." He now pleaded outright. "I _don't _want to become like my father, but with each attack I feel myself slipping ever closer to him. Please, sire, let me stop this, now, before it's too late.

The Minister nodded his head.

"Were this anyone else," He explained. "I would just walk away. However, given the circumstances, and given what you've just told me, I can't help but agree with you, Mr. Grant. I will use my authority and influence to grant you this request, and should the need arise for additional unsupervised visits then I will do all I can to grant those as well."

"Thank you, sir, and now it is I who-"

"You do not owe me, Mr. Grant: I believe we are even now. I will send you an owl the moment I come up with something, so do be watching for it."

"Yes, sir, and thank you."

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Outskirts, San Angelo, Texas, USA}

The sun now hung low in the sky as the American Southwest struggled to hold onto the few remaining rays of daylight, desperate not to fall into the darkness of the coming night. However, as most people were preparing to wind down the day and go to sleep, two wizards and a witch were hard at work preparing for what could be the most dangerous situation any of them had ever put themselves in.

"I take it you two have a plan to get us into their lair without them knowing who we are." Raven Grant said, eyeing her two friends as she waited to hear the plan they'd devised.

"Yeah, we've got one." Duran Detreo answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "We blast down their door and kill anything that moves."

"Yep." Billy agreed. "It's going to be a black flag party, and everyone's invited."

"That's such a great plan." Raven said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, there's no way in hell we can get killed following ya'll's brilliant plan of battle."

"They cant' stop us, Rae, even you know that." Billy said simply, as though this were the most obvious fact in existence.

"I know," Raven found herself answering. "That we're talking about an assault on the lair of this country's most powerful pack of werewolves, a pack of werewolves I believe may have official backing from the Black Sun syndicate, and yet you two are actually stupid enough to believe that, like usual, you can just go in blasting away with your wands and come out unscathed."

Both Billy and Duran were now glaring at her, anger filling their eyes as they waited for what she was going to say next, something that the witch did not fail to notice.

"Don't look at me like that." Raven ordered. "You both know I'm right; there _is _a reason, after all, the Ministry of Magic has for so long been hesitant to do anything about this pack."

"Yeah," Duran agreed. "And I know what that reason is; they're a bunch of cowards, the pussies."

"I have to agree with you there, Duran, but still, this pack of werewolves is deadly, even by our standards."

"Why are you so interested in this, anyways?" Duran challenged. "For the years we've known you you've been nowhere to be seen while Billy and me have been trying to get vengeance for our father, who, in case you've forgotten-"

"I _have _not forgotten, Duran." Raven barked. "But, unlike the two of you fuckers, I have a _job_; and in case either of you two snot-nosed brats have forgotten, it's _my _money that has funded your research and trips across the country, all of which being what led you to the location, at long last, of this lair."

The two brothers looked between one another darkly but said nothing, something else that did not escape Raven's notice.

"I want," She continued, softening her voice considerably. "To get these bastards just as much as either of you; sure they killed your father, and I sympathize with you both, as ya'll damn well know. However, your father wasn't their only victim."

"Yeah?" Duran challenged, speaking up at last. "And who, dare I ask, did _you _lose to these sons of bitches?"

"That," Raven answered. "Is none of your business. My point is this: I have my reasons, our friendship aside, for having spent so much money and resources into helping the two of you, and tonight is as much about my revenge as it is yours. Unlike the two of you, however, I plan on living to see the sun rise tomorrow so that I can move on with my life; I do _not _plan on going out in the blazes of glory."

"Well Rae, in case it's slipped your notice there are two of us and only one of you; what's to stop us from _'detaining' _you while we carry out our own plan?" Billy asked, his hands flexing as though they were begging him to go for his wand. Raven could not help the laugh that came from her mouth.

"I _know _you're not suggesting that two sixteen year-old _boys _could take me on and win." She challenged. "You both still have a lot to learn before you could ever dream of defeating me."

"Let's test that theory." Billy challenged, his eyes flashing dangerously as his hands continued to flex tighter and tighter.

"What say you, Duran?" Raven asked, keeping one eye on Billy as she turned her head to regard Duran.

"I say you're out of your league, Raven." Duran answered. "You, of all people, should know just how advanced we are for our age."

As Raven sat there she quickly, effortlessly took in the situation. Duran and Billy stood side-by-side across the massive wooden table, meaning that, physically, she was out of their range. Magically, she was far too close for comfort, and in addition she was sitting down, making any attempts at evasion impossible should the need for such maneuvers be needed. She also knew, however, that, as bad as things looked, she was the one actually in the position of leverage.

Because she was so much shorter than either of her male friends neither of them ever saw her draw her wand under the table, her face blank as she waited for either of them to make the first move.

"Come on Billy, you talked a good game but now that it's time to put out you seem to be coming up short."

His face contorted with rage as he and his brother stood silent, also gauging their own positions, but Raven could see that neither of them had yet to notice she had already drawn her wand on them.

"Of course," She added, having known the younger of the Detreo brothers long enough to know precisely what buttons to push. "Your threats aren't the only places you come up short-"

Billy's right arm was but a blur of motion as he went for his wand, but Raven laughed as she flicked her wand; the resulting blast sent Billy Detreo flying backwards through the air.

"You two just finished your sixth year of magical education: I'd have thought by now you'd know a little about casting spells without speaking, as difficult as it is. No?"

Duran's eyes went wide as he realized the position he was now in: as pissed as he was at being held at wand-tip in his own home he didn't dare go for his own wand. After all, not even he was fast enough to draw a wand on someone who had her own wand now drawn on him: the stupid did not, of course, survive for too long, and Duran Detreo was nothing if not a survivalist.

"You just gonna stand there?" Billy asked, fighting to climb back to his feet, now wandless and extremely embarrassed.

Duran said nothing as he gave a nod of his head.

"What the fuck man?" Billy asked, outraged that his own brother no longer had his back. "You're standing down just because you want in her pants so bad? I thought blood was supposed to be thicker than-"

"You stupid fuck." Duran growled. "Do you really think I'd just stand down to a woman because I want in her pants? She's got her wand pointed directly at me, and not even pops could have drawn on her in time. Survival's not about being stupid-"

"And yet," Raven challenged. "You've so readily agreed to a plan that's nothing but suicidal."

"We _will _survive." Duran answered. "Do you honestly think I'd go into battle without a plan to come back out on the other side?"

"That's what it looks like to me, yeah." She answered. "I understand both of you are very talented, well beyond what most fifth-year students would be, but you're not strong enough for this. Duran, you led GAME Island's infamous Rogue Squad, redefining their tactics and way of doing things. You took the rulebook and tossed it out the window, you and Billy both. Where no one would have dared go you went, and you did it with no plan whatsoever. However, this assault we're planning tonight is much larger than anything we've ever planned before, against enemies of a level neither of you have ever faced, even in your hunt to avenge your father. We _can _do this, and we _will _do this, but only if you're smart and we work together to initiate a plan of battle that will allow us to not only emerge victorious but survive as well: preparation is everything, you guys."

"I take it you have a fuckin' plan, then." Billy asked, now bending over to retrieve his wand. "The full moon is two days from now; we don't have much time to just scrap everything we've done and start over. Besides, the courier was set to meet with the pack-"

"I _do_ have a plan, now that you mention it." Raven answered. "Your original plan was for Duran to use Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as the courier you captured the other day and enter the lair while pretending to be the courier, with Billy following behind you under a Disillusionment Charm, right?"

"Best plan I've heard so far." Duran confirmed. "Once we're inside the lair we start killing everything we see, anything that moves, and then walk out on top."

"Which in turn will just get you killed." Raven countered again. "Here's my plan. Duran takes the Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as the courier and we'll both provide support and backup by accompanying him."

"Yeah?" Duran asked. "Did you forget about the part where the courier is supposed to be alone?"

"No, and I've already taken care of that."

"Yeah?" Billy asked. "We're waiting to hear this one."

"The Dark Side's gathering strength again, and not just here in America, but all over the world, including Englad. The Dark Lord has yet to return, but I have heard rumors that his old followers are beginning to stir once more. We'll pretend Billy and I are a couple of Death Eaters who've come to America with the prospects of forging a possible alliance between the Black Suns and Death Eaters, as well as with various dark creatures, and since we've heard the San Angelo pack is one of the most powerful packs of werewolves in America we've decided to stop here first."

"You actually expect them to buy that load of shit and not just try to kill us on sight?"

"They won't kill us on sight." Raven said. "You-Know-Who was the most powerful dark wizard ever, perhaps the most powerful magical being period; not even my father was stupid enough to risk the Dark Lord's wrath during his reign of power. No," She concluded. "They'll let us live at least long enough to hear us out. They'll take us to their Ulfric, whom I'd bet my last galleon is responsible for the attack on your father. He _will _be under heavy guard, I'll admit that, but I think between the three of us we know enough magic to get out fine."

"And this plan is better how?" Billy asked, to which Raven laughed.

"Your plan," She answered. "Was to enter their lair and start killing everyone on sight. We'd have to fight an uphill battle to get to the man we want. My plan is to sneak it, get an audience with their leader, kill him, destroy anyone who tries to stop us, and then get out. With my plan getting to him won't be a problem, and with the confusion created by the sneak attack getting out won't be as difficult either."

"You plan on leaving survivors?" Duran asked, taken aback by her plan.

"I do." Raven admitted. "After all, if we leave no survivors then how will anyone know what happened?"

"You plan on letting the Ministry know we murdered a dozen or so different people in cold-blood?" Billy asked. "I know you're a rogue and all, but that's brazen, even for you-"

"The Ministry will do nothing to act against me." Raven answered darkly. "They're not that stupid. Besides, the Ministry of Magic, after failing to make any progress in the case of the murder of Gavin Clark, issued a blank contract on any person or persons responsible for his death or affiliated in any significant way with those responsible for his death."

"Really?" Duran asked, a weird gleam now in his eyes. "What's the price on their heads?"

"Does it matter?" Raven asked, eyeing her long-time friend. "I thought you wanted nothing more or less than to avenge your father and make those responsible pay for what they did."

"I do." Duran answered.

"I've got another question about this plan of yours." Billy said. "Once we've killed their Ulfric the entire lair's going to be on us like flames on a phoenix. We will be outnumbered at least six-to-one-"

'That's funny." Raven said. "Because until now you weren't worried about the odds."

"We weren't." Duran replied. "But if you're so hell-bent on doing this by-the-book then we might as well do it by-the-book instead of half-assed."

"Like I said, we all know magic that will help us even the odds somewhat. We're smarter than they are, and we'll have the element of surprise on our side; they'll never be able to stop us."

Duran nodded, showing his consent with Raven's plan. "It's bold and cunning, and it'll get us to the man we want without having to take even a miniscule risk of failure, and if something does go wrong and we die then at least we can laugh in Satan's face and tell him we got the job done, so yeah, I reckon we'll go with Rae's plan. Billy?"

"You and your damn girlfriend are going to get us killed, but right, fine, we'll go with her plan; I'm outnumbered here as it is."

And not waiting for either of them to speak Billy stormed past the pair and out the door, leaving Duran and Raven alone.

"I'm sorry I made you choose, Duran," Raven said a moment later, offering one of her rare apologies. "B-"

"Nah, don't worry about Billy." Duran cut her off. "He's just pissed because he got bested by a girl…no offense, of course. Nah, I reckon he'll come around in time. Of course, I owe you one; he was right, after all…blood _is _thicker than water."

"I look forward to the day when you can actually get one up on me, Duran." Raven said with a laugh. "Now come on, let's make sure we've got everything we need for the assault; after all, we're only going to get one shot at this, so best not to waste it. Once we're ready we'll go ahead to the meeting location and scout it out as best we can; by the time tomorrow night comes around we'll know the landscape and location as well as anyone else."

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location:<strong> Ministry of Magic, Washington D.C., Eastern Seaboard, United States of America}

The office was neat and tidy, the cleanest in the entire Ministry. Jessica Nicole Grant stood across from Yvonne Wade, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and together the two women planned for the next phase of their investigation.

"There can be no doubt," Yvonne said with a sigh. "That there is a mole deep in our operations against the Black Suns."

"The evidence cannot be disputed." Jessica agreed. "Elianna Kasumi was the last person to perform the Floo House's lockdown procedures the night of the invasion, and Chancellor Donaldson was killed before he ever got the chance to confirm the lockdown was performed properly."

"And the Chancellor's manner of death is most suspicious." Yvonne agreed. "A muggle gun-wand was used to kill him; a single bullet-curse to the back of the head."

"Only two survivors have the proper kind of muggle knowledge to use such a weapon; Elianna Kasumi and Tabitha Harding, the former of who not only survived but was responsible for locking the Floo House the night of the attack. Add in the letter we found on one of the Black Suns Duran Detreo killed in combat, informing him that the Floo House would be accessible at the time of the attack and _not _locked down, and the evidence against Elianna Kasumi begins to mount up."

"We must remember, madam, that this is all circumstantial, conjecture really. The letter was so damaged that we can't fully match it to Elianna's hand-writing. Several hours, in which anything could have happened, passed between the time of lockdown and the attack. And one of the Black Suns could have used such a muggle weapon to purposely throw suspicion onto her and further strike at us and, in particular, their main target of choice, my brother. And besides, if she was one of them why attack her last night?"

"Why did they not try to kill her?" Yvonne asked. "There's a great chance that she may have merely orchestrated such an attack to throw us off her trail or even to lure your brother out into the open, which, of course, she did."

"Personally, ma'am, I'm convinced there's more to her than we know, and I don't trust her. However, the law _must _be followed: we need _tangible _proof before we move against her. Awarding her the Order of Merlin was a stroke of genius, by the way, ma'am. She and my brother will believe we no longer suspect her of any wrong doing, which means she won't be so guarded and will be more prone to making mistakes."

Yvonne nodded. "Do whatever it takes, Jessica, but find me that evidence, then, so that we can move forward in combating the Black Suns."

Jessica Grant nodded her head. They had the best possible lead facing them: all she had to do was follow the evidence and there'd be no way Elianna Kasumi would escape. The dead of GAME Island would soon rest knowing justice had prevailed in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have the sixth chapter.<strong>

**So, does anyone see any future problems arising from Jessica's determination that Elianna's betraying Kitch and the Grant family? Is there any chance that Jessica may indeed be onto something with her theory? What's Kitch going to think once he finds out what Jessica's getting at?**

**And what's the Thunder Stone got to do with anything? ****Will Duran, Billy, and Raven be able to exact revenge or are they walking into a fatal situation? **

**Is Tabitha destined to go down the road Kitch himself has recently discovered, and if so what can the GAME Island survivors do to save her, especially from herself? Did Pax Onasi have any forewarning on the attack on GAME Island and thus his own demise, or is there still more going on than meets the eyes? Could this all be one big coincidence? Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. The Ties That Bind

__**Okay, two chapters in two days, I am just chugging along. ^_^**

**Anywho, for those of you who read the original version of this story, you'll notice that part of this chapter takes place much sooner than it did, but don't worry about a thing. **

**And, before any of you even think it, I do not own _Harry Potter._ Now, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: The Ties That Bind<strong>_

{**Location: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Northern England}

[Monday, 21 March, 1994 A.D.]

(07:24; 7:24 a.m.)

The morning's sunlight shone bright and warm through the windows of Hogwarts castle, waking the residents within with a perfect wake-up call. As the castle's students slowly began to wake up and get dressed for a new week of studies, slowly making their way down to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast, one figure was walking with a sense of purpose, wide awake and sure of each step she took, much too old and _too_ awake to be one of the castle's hundreds of students.

How long, Lor Grant mused to herself, had it been since her feet had covered these floors? How long had it been since her eyes had seen the sea of students flood into the Great Hall for breakfast each and every morning? When had been the last time she'd passed the stone gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's office?

An image crossed the witch's mind then, one of a tearful sixteen year-old Slytherin with long standing in the middle of the Great Hall as the entire student population laughed at him as his already-long hair continued to grow longer, spreading past his waist as his breasts began to reach a size that would put most women to shame, and his hips…Lor suppressed a laugh; she had been lucky, nothing more or less, to avoid expulsion for turning that sorry-excuse of a Slytherin into a woman. Lor then resisted the urge to laugh as she remembered just how displeased her mother had been upon hearing of her daughter's misuse of her Transfiguration knowledge.

"Licorice Snap." Lor said as she paused in front of the guardian stone gargoyle, and immediately that gargoyle sprang to life, leaping aside and allowing Lor to pass beyond as the wall split open. Of course, she added, determined to defend herself from her mind, he had deserved it, considering she'd caught him and some of his friends testing out questionable magic on a muggle-born first-year student, and that was _before _she'd heard of what he'd done to her best friend.

Pausing, she couldn't help but smile at the memories she still held so very dear to her, even now, after all this time. Nothing in this world, she reflected, would ever replace those days, so very long ago, when she and Lily had enjoyed one of the greatest gifts that mankind could ever be blessed with. Suddenly, as she allowed the memory of Lily Evans and the friendship they had shared to fill her, she was strongly reminded of the friendship Kitch now shared with his own best friend, Elianna Kasumi, though, she reminded herself, their own friendship appeared to be on the verge of evolving into something even more. An entire weekend had now passed since the last attack on her son and his friends, when her son had so nearly fallen to the Dark Side, and not once during the past few days had the Black Suns been seen or heard from, as though they'd just vanished off of the face of the Earth.

Of course, Lor knew better. She knew that, whatever reason the Black Suns had for going into hiding, for remaining low and undetected, they were up to no good, and whatever they were working on likely involved her son. This, Lor reminded herself firmly, was why she was now in the one place she'd vowed never to return to, the sole reason she was swallowing her pride and admitting her past mistakes.

As Lor reached the top of the spiral staircase a moment later, however, she forced her mind onto the business at hand. Upon entering the Headmaster's office she immediately noticed Albus Dumbledore, hair and beard as long and silver as ever, watching her over his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor," Lor said by way of greeting. "Thank you for seeing me so soon; I understand you must be very busy at the moment."

"My dear young Lor, it is good to see you again." The aging wizard greeted. "I trust the dementors weren't too hard on you on your way in."

Lor felt a shudder travel down her spine at the memory of her arrival. "I'm sorry, sir, but I fail to see why you've allowed them anywhere near the school. They're restless, Professor, and a restless dementor is a deadly dementor."

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician." Dumbledore explained. "He is trying to placate the wizarding community, in particular those with children here at Hogwarts, and make them feel safe."

"Again, sir, I must apologize, but Sirius has already escaped the dementors once; it's only a matter of time before he does so again."

"He already has." The headmaster revealed. "He has avoided them and twice invaded this school."

"Oh no." Lor gasped, her stomach plummeting. "Who'd he-"

"No one." Dumbledore answered. "His first attempt to enter Gryffindor Tower failed, and during his second attempt he was discovered by one of our students before any damage could be done. In addition," Dumbledore added. "The dementors interfered with the first House Quidditch match of the year, forcing the Gryffindor Seeker to fall from his broom."

"And you _still_ allow them? Professor, sir, with all due respect, it appears they're worse than useless, they're causing more harm than good, and attacking a student-"

"Regardless of the dementors' ability to capture Black their presence does seem to be calming the magical world slightly, and I have ensured they will not cross these grounds again." Dumbledore finished darkly, and Lor suddenly got a blast of power emanating from the olden wizard, power so tangible she could taste it. "In the meantime, however, it seems there is something you wish to discuss with me."

"It's my son, sir." Lor admitted. "As I'm sure you've heard by now that the Black Sun has returned, but this time they seem to be targeting Kitch."

"It would only be natural for Imperious to want his own son as his heir." Dumbledore answered serenely in his usual understanding way; Lor had long given up on wondering how he seemed to know everything.

"Kitch is so afraid that he's following in his father's footsteps; he's already taken those first steps."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. "How so?"

Lor hesitated in answering; if she told Albus Dumbledore about what Kitch had done only days ago then not only was there the chance that Dumbledore would deny her request but Kitch could also face legal actions, never mind _her _punishment for covering up four murders and the compromising Jessica would be in for suggesting it. She sighed, though, as her mouth opened: not only had she long given up on wondering how the Headmaster seemed to know everything but she'd also surrendered the dream of ever being able to hide anything from him.

"There was a third attack on him Friday morning, but I have thus far managed to keep it under wraps. Kitch single-handedly killed three of his four attackers, and then once the final wizard attempted to rape his girlfriend he turned his wand onto and tortured the man. I arrived, along with my daughter and two of my friends, and when we attempted to Disarm him he used a Shielding Charm to deflect our spells back at us. Kitch then proceeded to set the man on fire and torture him while he was burning alive, via the Cruciatus Curse…only when the man was begging for death did Kitch kill him. The power made him so drunk we had to take him by surprise and Stun him just to stop him."

"I see.' Dumbledore commented calmly. "I am unsurprised that you were able to conceal such events; even your mother has admitted your natural Transfiguration talents might be seen as rivaling her own. This was an emotional trauma that would cause even the wisest of us to snap." He sympathized. "I trust you covered up the murders to prevent his incarceration, which we must assume, in turn, would make his father's bid to turn him all that easier."

"I did." Lor confirmed. "I'm not proud of it, sir, but this is my youngest child, my _only_ son, what-"

"A mother can only be expected to do what she feels best for her children, as your own mother has tried to do for you, as you have done for yours. I presume your visit here today is to request permission from me to allow your son to conclude his academic studies here at Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir." Lor said, knowing now that the moment of truth was at hand. "Kitch specifically asked to come here for that very reason, and his friend, of whom I have assumed fully custody, wishes to join him."

"And what of miss Kasumi?"

Again Lor didn't bother wondering how the old man seemed to know everything. "Her parents are muggles, sir, and though they are hesitant and skeptical they've agreed that it's the best choice, on a whole, for Elianna to join Kitch, _should_ you allow it, sir."

"What finer way to choose _not _to follow in his father's footsteps than by following in his mother's?" Dumbledore asked, those blue, piercing eyes now twinkling. "And while we're on the subject of mothers," He continued. "I feel it would be safe in assuming that you've yet to speak to-"

"Professor, with all due respect, sir, my mother is not the Headmaster of this school: I fail to see how her opinion matters in this case."

"I am afraid, my dear woman, that her opinion matters a great deal. She is, after all, one of this school's senior staff members, and as the H-"

"I understand, sir; I stand corrected." Lor cut off. "As one of his regular teachers Kitch will need her to be objective, meaning if he is to succeed here then I need to resolve these issues, preferably sooner rather than later, won't I?"

"It would be most advantageous to all involved, I think." Dumbledore agreed. "Though we both know your mother well enough to know she'd never allow a personal bias with her daughter to interfere with the education of her students, even her grandson."

Lor nodded her head, knowing the old man was right, as usual. She hated being forced to do something with which she wasn't comfortable, but to be honest she had been expecting this to happen all weekend. From the moment Kitch had found out about her past she had known this moment was going to be thrust upon her, and she had no choice, she knew, but to grab it by the horns.

"I assume her classroom's still in the same place it's always been." Lor said, more to herself than anyone else. "Sir, would it be okay if I visit her on my way out?"

"I see no problem with it." Dumbledore said. "You and your son are always welcome within these walls, as are his friends should they wish to join him next term."

"Thank you, sir, I truly do appreciate it, more than you'll ever know. I will be relocating my family to my grandparents old home out in the country. My two oldest daughters will soon begin working on their transfer requests with the U.S. Ministry of Magic."

"Ah. Your mother, I daresay, will be thrilled with that once she gets over the initial shock your arrival will provide her."

"Provided she doesn't curse me the moment I walk in." Lor said with a nervous chuckle. Before Dumbledore could reply, however, the door to his office opened once more, causing Lor to turn around and regard the newcomer.

The wizard who crossed the threshold was no older than Lor herself, his hair a sea of brown speckled with grey, his face etched with scars, scratches, and worry-created creases, and while the shabbily-dressed, worn-looking looked like hell Lor would know him from anywhere.

"Remus!" She shouted, rushing forward to embrace her long-lost friend. "I didn't know you were a teacher here as well."

"Oh yes." Dumbledore replied happily. "Professor Lupin here has kindly consented to filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Lor asked. "Remus, my old friend, I'm impressed."

"Well," Lupin asked as Lor broke the embrace. "Who better to teach the students how to defend themselves from our world's darkest creatures than a werewolf?"

"I trust you've taken your potion today, Professor Lupin." Dumbledore stated.

"I have, sir." Lupin confirmed. "I did wish, however, to see if perhaps one of the other professors could fill in for my classes for today and tomorrow: I fear March's prolonged cycle has only served to amplify my condition."

"I am sure Severus would be more than willing to do it again." Dumbledore answered. "I shall speak to him and ensure he-"

"Severus?" Lor asked. "Are you talking about Severus _Snape_? He's a professor here?"

"_Professor _Snape," Dumbledore answered serenely once more. "Is our Potions Master, yes."

"In that case, sir, I volunteer my services; I will be more than willing to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the next couple of days. I understand I'm not a staff member, but I believe my experiences alone more than qualify me to act in his stead."

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed. "Might I inquire as to why you're so suddenly interested in teaching?"

"Headmaster, I'm sure you trust Snape, sir, but _I _do not; I believe it to be in the best interest of every person in this school if we keep a known Death Eater as far away from Defense Against the Dark Arts as possible."

In truth, while Lor did not know what Snape had done to gain Albus Dumbledore's trust, the fact that the headmaster _did _trust a man known to be one of Lord Voldemort's staunchest supporters did make her begin to question the old wizard's sanity.

"Severus was one of Lord Voldemort's followers, yes, but he has long since seen the errors of his ways; today he is no more a Death Eater than anyone standing in this office. However," Dumbledore continued, his eyes suddenly looking bemused yet contemplative. "I do believe you are onto something."

"Sir?" Lor asked, no longer sure she knew what he meant.

"My dear, as you have said you _do_ have business here in this castle; I would, I believe, be very much mistaken if this is limited to your mother. Professor Lupin, is your first class today not the third years?"

"It is." Lupin answered. "Nine o' clock with the third years of Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses."

"Ah, perfectly timed, it would appear. It would seem, _Professor _Grant, that you have the next hour and a half free before your first class: as I recall you spoke of resolving issues with your mother…"

"Yes, sir, I did." Lor answered. "I shall," She continued, taking her dismissal. "Talk to you later, professors, and again Headmaster, thank you."

Lor turned and made her exit, leaving Dumbledore and Lupin to themselves. Her mind remained blank and thoughtless as she descended the spiral staircase and then began to traverse the massive castle. Time, she'd always been taught, changed everything in one way or another. And yet, following her meeting with Professor Dumbledore, she'd felt like a girl again, those blue, piercing eyes making her feel, not for nothing, as though he could read not just her mind but her very soul. And, she reminded herself, he was as mystical as ever.

And then, on top of that, one of her oldest friends, the man responsible for the murder of her best friend and that woman's husband, had escaped from Azkaban prison, and twice now Sirius Black had managed to invade the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, slipping past the army of dementors guarding the school both times. Another of her oldest friends was now teaching the school's students in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the Black Suns were gaining power once more. _And_, on top of all that, Lor thought as she stopped in front of an old, familiar wooden door several minutes later, she was about to confront and speak to her mother for the first time in over fifteen years.

Steeling herself for what was bound to happen next, Lor opened the wooden door and went in, walking at a brisk pace that had her well into the room before she could change her mind.

The room's only occupant was an aging witch in emerald robes and a black witch's hat, her glasses sitting firmly on the front of her nose…Minerva McGonagall did not look up from her desk as she spoke.

"Yes?" She asked as she marked something out on the parchment in front of her. Squaring her shoulders and utilizing the bravery that had placed her in the House of Godric Gryffindor, Lor spoke, refusing to allow the fear and anxiety eating her up to show through her voice.

"Come now, mother: it's been the better part of two decades since we've talked and that's all you can say to me?"

"You!" McGonagall gasped, clutching her chest as she climbed to her feet, and while the shock of seeing her daughter for the first time in so many years still had a grasp on her Lor could sense that, while her mother _had _grown older, the woman was still just as powerful as she had ever been. "What are you doing back here, after-"

"I just finished speaking with Professor Dumbledore." Lor quickly explained. "And I volunteered myself to fill in for Remus for a couple of days, so I decided to come see you before my first class."

"After what happened the last time we spoke?" McGonagall asked, taken aback. Lor, of course, knew what the witch was talking about; their duel still lived fresh in her mind.

"Look," Lor said. "I was young, okay? I was stupid. Had I listened to you back then, had I heeded your warnings about Matthias, then perhaps things would have turned out differently." She stopped and sighed. "You were right and I was wrong; you've waited nearly fifteen years to hear that, I'm sure, so there it is."

"Do you seriously believe that's what I've wanted to hear all these years?" The older woman asked softly. "Do you truly believe all I've wanted is to hear you tell me I was right?"

"I-"

"The last time we spoke, Lor, we dueled, and when it was over you disowned me-"

"I know, mom, I remember." Lor cut her off. "Again, I was wrong, what I did was wrong, and for what it's worth I apologize. I should have listened to you, but I did not, and for that I have paid a dear price. Hell, under normal circumstances I'd be too ashamed to return here, but the circumstances that have forced me to return are far bigger than my own pride, bigger than me myself." She continued, unable to keep the hint of begging and pleading from her voice. "I need your help mom."

McGonagall nodded her head. "What's wrong?"

"It's my son."

"Y-you have a son?"

"He just turned fourteen." Lor confirmed. "He'd be a third-year if he were here at Hogwarts. Mom, the Black Suns have returned, and Imperious has vowed to have Kitch as his heir; he wants to turn my only son into the _next_ Dread Lord."

"And you're just going to let him, offer him up as a sacrifice like a piece of meat?"

"Merlin's beard no!" Lor exclaimed. "That's why I'm here, actually. Next term Kitch, along with his muggle-born girlfriend and their friend, whom I've since adopted, will all be coming to Hogwarts. I plan on relocating my family to grandma and grandpa's old country home in the northern country. The way I see it, the Black Suns will be unable to get to him here, and if, by some stroke of luck, they _do_ find him here, I know I can trust you, and the rest of the staff, well," She amended. "_Most_ of the staff, at any rate, to keep him safe. Mom," Lor said, suddenly feeling like a helpless schoolgirl once more. "I cannot lose Kitch the way I lost Matthias; it would kill me."

McGonagall nodded and placed a hand on Lor's shoulder, and at that moment the bond of mother and daughter, a most sacred bond that had been shattered over a decade ago, was alive once more.

"I will see to it he is protected while within these walls." She said firmly. "If they wish to take your son, _my _grandson, and turn him into the monster that is his father then they will need to go through me first."

"Thanks." Lor responded. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am grateful you're not allowing what happened between us to get-"

"Nonsense. You're my daughter." McGonagall answered, cutting her daughter off. "I forgave you the day you left, dear. You," She said gently. "Must now forgive yourself." "I wish," Lor sighed sadly. "That it was that easy."

"It will be, with time." The older woman advised. "I daresay you're already on the right path. In the meantime, however, if you're going to take over for Professor Lupin I suggest you get to know some of your students."

"Huh?"

"Sit." McGonagall ordered, and as Lor did as ordered, now occupying the single chair in front of the professor's desk.

"Neville Longbottom," She began without preamble. "Will be one of your third years from Gryffindor. He's a good boy, and his heart is in the right spot, but he can be foolish: he recently wrote down a week's list of passwords, which in turn let your old friend, Sirius Black, into Gryffindor Tower."

The look on her mother's face as she continued describing Neville Longbottom was one of a woman who had been watching that kid down the street, the one that always got into the worst kind of trouble without meaning to.

"According to Professor Sprout, however, he does have an aptitude for Herbology. Fred and George Weasley, twins, are also Gryffindors in their fifth year. They're brilliant boys, though they have a penchant for jokes and fun, which I daresay they take even more seriously than their studies. Still, they've done Gryffindor House proud as our two Beaters." The way McGonagall spoke told Lor that these two boys were, perhaps, responsible for much of her grey hair.

"Their older brother, Percy, is a seventh-year, and is our Head Boy. He'll do what he's told and is a stickler for rules. Their younger sister, Ginny Weasley, is can be a spitfire, but she's also a survivor."

"Survivor?"

"She survived being taken by the Heir of Slytherin into the Chamber of Secrets last year, which also happened to be her _first _year in this castle."

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again?" Lor asked, shocked. "Who-"

"The same person who, according to Dumbledore, was behind it the last time; You-Know-Who."

"But how did Lord Voldemort ret-"

McGonagall paled but said nothing as she answered. "He bewitched miss Weasley through an enchanted diary she obtained in Diagon Alley. Now, Luna Lovegood is also a second-year, but she's in Ravenclaw House. She's brilliant and will do as you instruct her, though she has already earned a reputation for being a bit off the wall."

"Right, easy to remember."

"Daemon Black is also a Ravenclaw, now in his third year. He's intelligent and curious, and will likely question everything you say simply for the sake of argument. Though he's in Ravenclaw don't underestimate his temper, or his habit of gaining revenge in ways that are intelligent, though-out, and hard to prove that he committed them. Oliver Wood is a seventh-year and serves the Gryffindor team as its Keeper and Captain; he's obsessed most-of-all with Quidditch; this will be, as he has reminded me one hundred and seven times this month alone, his final chance to win the Quidditch Cup, which has been held by Slytherin for over seven years now, before he leaves the school.

"Draco Malfoy is a third-year Slytherin and goes everywhere with his fellow third-year Slytherins, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe: if any of your students cause you trouble it will likely be the three of them. Malfoy also happens to be the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hermione Granger is also a third-year, and while I would have originally put her in Ravenclaw had the decision been mine she does belong to Gryffindor. Miss Granger is nothing short of a genius; she'll likely be the first to answer any question you ask.

"One of her best friends is Ronald Weasley, who, among his other brothers and sister, does tend to be overlooked. He is, however, courageous and can have a temper, _and_ he can be dense at times."

"Sounds like a normal thirteen-year old boy." Lor laughed. "Anyone else I should keep my eye on or be aware of?"

"Yes." She answered curtly. "Granger and Weasley are best friends with Harry Potter, who is also a third-year Gryffindor."

Lor felt her heart catch in her throat…surely her mother didn't mean the son of her best friend…but as Lor raced to do the math she realized that the name and math added up-

"Your godson, yes." McGonagall confirmed upon seeing the look in her eyes. "Despite being raised by the worst sort of muggles imaginable he is a kind-hearted boy, though he can be impulsive. His first year the three helped Hagrid hatch a dragon and defended the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who, who, at the time, had possessed our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Last year miss Granger was one of the victims petrified by the basilisk released from the Chamber of Secrets, and it was Potter and Weasley who rescued miss Weasley from within the Chamber: Potter killed the serpent of Slytherin with the _Sword_ of Gryffindor."

Lor found herself giving a sad laugh. "James and Lily would be proud to know their son's the first to finally called the sword from the Sorting Hat in over three centuries."

"Potter is also the youngest Seeker in well over a century-"

"Professor Dumbledore told me the dementors caused the Gryffindor Seeker to fall from his broom during the year's first match; was that Harry he spoke of?"

McGonagall nodded her head. "How Potter survived I still don't know, but Professor Lupin is teaching him how to cast a Patronus Charm to protect him in the future."

"I can only imagine how the dementors affect him. So he's still being raised by his aunt and uncle, is he?"

McGonagall looked suddenly angry, as though itching to get to her wand and teach the two muggles a very painful lessons.

"Two worse muggles I have never seen; how the boy has turned out so well I will never know."

"I should have tried to get him after his parents died and Sirius was taken to Azkaban, but-"

"Albus has his reasons for sending the boy to his aunt and uncle's, though I could never see why. Still, the boy has natural talent like his parents and in three years he's already done Gryffindor House prouder than most other Gryffindors do in the course of their lives."

"Sounds like these classes should never be boring." Lor said, grasping all her mother had just told her. "Should I tell him who, _what_, I am?"

McGonagall seemed to consider the question for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders.

"That, I believe, is up to you. His godfather has twice tried to get into the Gryffindor dormitories and succeeded once, though he woke Ron Weasley up before he could do anything. Potter has no idea, however, that Black is his godfather, just that he's after vengeance for the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Perhaps knowing his godmother would make things a sight better for him."

"I think, then, that I'll play it by ear, see where it goes: I've got the third-years of Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing today."

"I do not know whether Albus told you or not, but as a substitute professor you will have the ability to award and take House Points as you see fit, as well as hand out detentions should the need arise; I ask you not to abuse it."

"Come now, _Professor, _I'm not going to play favorites; you taught me better than that."

"Makes you a slight sight better than Severus Snape." McGonagall answered. "I get a hundred complaints a day that he plays favorites with his own house."

"He's head of Slytherin?"

"He has to be; he's the only professor we've got that's been in Slytherin House."

"I don't suppose you know what he did to make Professor Dumbledore trust him, do you?"

"I do not; all I know is he trusts him, and seeing as how I trust Dumbledore I trust his judgment as well and so I trust Severus Snape."

"I'm biased, but I believe no one ever stops being a Death Eater, and I believe that if Voldemort ever returns then Snape will betray us all."

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location:<strong> Unknown, Texas, United States of America}

"So," The head werewolf said as Duran approached him, disguised as the courier he and his brother had interrogated. "You have been patient and loyal by remaining, waiting for us while the pack took care of its business this weekend, postponing our original meeting. You have done well, boy, in showing that you can obey an alpha's orders."

"Thank, Ulfric." Duran-Courier answered, bowing stupidly and playing his part perfectly. "We have visitors, from the Dark Lord."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" The man asked suspiciously. "He never spread his influence this far west last time. And besides, he's fallen, dead most likely-"

"My master is very much alive, as you will discover if you ignore or harm us." Raven barked, pulling off her guise as one of Voldemort's lieutenant's perfectly. "He is merely in hiding, marshalling his forces before he returns to power once more. We are here merely as messengers."

"And what message is it that Lord Voldemort wishes to give me?" The Ulfric asked.

"This." Duran growled, and as the man turned to face him Duran's wand appeared in his right hand, raised and ready; no one had time to even register the attack before it happened.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA _MOTHERFUCKER!" Duran shouted, and the force from his Killing Curse was so powerful that it vaporized the man right where he was standing. Raven and Billy, their disguise finished, drew their own wands, forming a triangle that faced every direction, werewolves, still in human form, surrounding them, ready for revenge.

"I thought when you killed a Ulfric wolf you took his place." Raven joked, earning a short, sharp response from Billy.

"Not when you're not a member of the fuckin' pack."

"Then whoever scores the least kills buys the drinks tonight!" Raven commanded, and with those words the battle was joined.

Duran charged forward, shooting a second Killing Curse at the werewolf closest to him.

"We're lucky!" Billy shouted, downing his own adversary. "It's not a full moon out; they're stuck in human form!"

_"AVADA KEDVARA!" _Duran shouted, executing his third victim. "I know, right?" He asked, now dodging a Killing Curse that had come out of nowhere and responding in kind, killing that curse's originator. "And they've got no Master werewolves in their pack; we're set!"

"Don't jinx us now!" Raven shouted, ducking just in time to avoid one of the dozens of Killing Curses now flying around everywhere.

The bodies were beginning to pile up quickly as Raven and the two brothers continued to mow down the members of what had, just moments before, been the deadliest werewolf pack in the Southern United States.

Up ahead Duran noticed one of the junior members of the pack trying to run away, obviously aware of how short his lifespan had just gotten.

"Raven!" Duran shouted, now dueling two of the enemy wizards at once. "Twelve o' clock sharp! The damn coward's tryin' to turn tail and run!"

"I've got him!" She shouted, somersaulting over her own adversaries as she spoke. Duran dropped his two opponents and stopped and watched, unable to do anything but to respect the woman's talent, as she pulled a silver knife free of her boot even as she sailed through the air, and the moment she landed the blade was gone, taking flight and meeting zero resistance until it finally found its mark; the would-be escapee dropped to the floor, dead.

A flash of green lit up Duran's eyes as a Killing Curse passed a mere inch to his left, and cursing he turned, raising his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _His would-be killer dropped to the floor.

"Duran!" Billy shouted, in a heated duel with a bald-headed woman. "Check your six!"

Duran turned, and as he saw the flash of green the entire universe seemed to slow down to a mere crawl.

"_Locomotor Table!" _He shouted, aiming his wand at the table between him and his opponent. Not wasting any time Duran flicked his wand upwards, bringing the table directly into the curse's line-of-fire. The resulting explosion sent splinters of wood plastering into Duran's body as he was blasted backwards by the force of the blast.

"Goddamn werewolves!" Duran shouted, looking down to see an alarmingly large splinter of wood stabbing through his right calf. Gritting his teeth he grabbed hold of the wood and yanked hard, pulling the splinter free of his leg as blood went everywhere. "YOU BASTARD!" He roared, ignoring the pain that shot through his right foot as he stood back up. "YOU ARE SO FUCKIN' DEAD!"

Duran charged forward, weaving between the combatants, jumping over the dozens of fallen bodies, and dodging the curses as he closed in on the wizard who'd come so close to ending his life.

The man in question shot Killing Curse after Killing Curse at Duran, but each curse missed their target, slamming instead into the man's comrades. A final Killing Curse was dead on, and had Duran not jumped into the air it would have hit him just above his heart. The pale-skinned wizard found himself landing just behind his enemy, and even as the man spun around to counter this new threat Duran brought the splinter of wood he'd freed from his leg crashing down, burying it in the top of the man's head, and as the wizard's body fell to the ground Duran stopped long enough to take in the current situation.

There were dozens more werewolves in the lair than Duran and his party had anticipated, but it looked as though, for the moment, the trio was holding its own; at least twenty-five witches and wizards, once-a-month-fur balls, now lie dead at their feat, and that number looked to be rapidly climbing.

Duran fought his way over to Raven, killing anyone who stood in his way, and once there the two fought back-to-back, covering each other as they began to pierce through the numbers now mounted against them.

On the opposite side of the room Billy was just as hard at work, his back against the dirt wall as he shot off Killing Curses in rapid-fire mode, literally mowing down anyone near him, and the smile on his face now matched Duran's own smile.

"Better catch up Raven!" Billy shouted. "Or else you'll be the one buying the drinks tonight, and I can personally guarantee you that we Detreo men can drink you into bankruptcy!"

"I already taste the-"

Duran, however, was forced to put the end of that sentence on hold as he was attacked by two witches who had gotten too close for comfort. Raven, however, was suddenly at his side, blasting the woman on the left back across the room as Duran killed her compatriot.

"You're slouching, Duran!" Raven laughed, returning to her spot at Duran's back.

"Oi!" He shouted, outraged. "I'm not slouching, I'm just giving you my leftovers!"

The number of bodies littering the ground continued to stack up, and more werewolves joined the fray, as though they were being pumped out by a never-ending factory.

Ten more minutes passed by, and the floor was now so littered with dead bodies that it was impossible to even see the floor anymore.

"You know," Duran growled at last. "I'm kinda getting bored: isn't there anyone left that's actually a challenge?"

As though to answer his question a door above them exploded off of its hinges, and as it crashed to the floor just feet from Duran and Raven five figures stepped into the light.

"Oh shut up!" Duran shouted, shooting a Killing Curse up to where the five figures now watched the battle progress. Before his curse reached them, however, each of the five figures jumped through the air, and what happened next made Duran cringe.

As they started to descend to the floor their shapes began to change, and by the time they landed they'd gone from facing five more human-form werewolves to being stared down by five fully-_changed_ werewolves.

"Ah shit, this could be bad." Duran muttered, raising his wand.

"I _told _you not to jinx us!" Raven shouted, finishing off one of the few remaining human foes.

"Shut up!" Duran barked, taking aim. _"Avada Kedavra!" _He shouted, but the moment his curse hit the werewolf it merely dissipated, as though it had never existed.

"Masters!" Billy roared. "Just what the fuck we needed! There weren't supposed to be any of them nearby!"

"That's why I always come prepared!" Raven shouted, stowing her wand into her battle vest. Throwing off her cloak she grabbed two daggers from her waste and threw them to Billy, who stowed his own wand just in time to catch the weapons. She tossed Duran a second pair of silver daggers and then pulled a silver katana from the sheath on her back.

"Let's kill these sons of bitches!" She roared, and together the three charged forward, outnumbered but still ready to fight.

Duran began his attack on the wolf closest to him, dodging a set of sharp claws just in the nick of time. As the wolf turned to face him Billy dodged his own wolf and drove one of his silver daggers into the brain of the wolf attacking Duran...four remaining.

The wolf that had been attacking Billy saw this, though, and as Billy turned to face off against this threat he was instead grabbed by the neck, a glass-shattering scream filling the air as teeth pierced flesh, and with a twitch of the beast's neck he was sent flying through the air, crashing back-first into the staircase that would soon serve as their escape route. He did not move again.

"BILLY!" Duran shouted, charging forward with reckless abandon. The wolf that had done this turned to face Duran, but the second Detreo brother was already too close, and as the wolf raised its giant paws Duran slashed out with the dagger in his right hand, dragging the silver blade across the animal's jugular. Two down and three to go.

Duran then spun around, and, not thinking about what he was doing, thrust his sole remaining dagger in the open mouth of another attacking wolf, withdrawing his arm just as the monster's mouth snapped shut. Three down and two to go.

A giant paw slapped Duran on the back of his head, sending him flying through the air in the opposite direction of his brother. As Duran fought the darkness now wanting to set in on the edges of his vision he sat up, noticing in the process that the room and those remaining inside of it was now spinning in every direction. Still, this did not prevent him from seeing a large werewolf now stalking towards him, mouth open in victory...

"NO!" A woman's voice shouted, and as the werewolf closed in a small, petite figure clad completely in black stepped in front of him, swordless and powerless to stop the charging beast but still determined all the same to protect him-

Mere seconds before the beast's jaws clamped shut around Raven Grant's neck a blur of motion appeared out of nowhere, digging a small blade of silver into its heart; Billy Detreo, severely wounded and bleeding profusely, still had some fight left in him. Four down and one to go.

Billy, however, had used the last of his strength to save Raven's life, and as the bulk of the now-dead werewolf knocked Raven to the ground the path was clear for the final werewolf to take out a lifeless Billy.

Summoning what strength he had left, Duran pulled his wand free and aimed it at the sword Raven had dropped minutes previous.

"_Locomotor Sword." _He whispered, and as the blade of silver began to levitate he moved his wand, directing the sword to its final target.

"HEY, FUZZBALL!" Duran shouted, desperate to get the beast's attention. "LOOK AT ME YOU SON-OF-A-BANSHEE!"

And the werewolf turned...right into the blade's tip, driving the silver deep into its brain. Five out of five. And then Duran's eyes shut and his entire world went black.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Oak Acres, Northeast Arkansas, United State of America}

Kitch's eyes opened with the first clap of thunder and from that moment on he knew sleep would be a fleeting tempest. Stifling a large yawn he slid out of bed, stopping just long enough to shove his wand into his pajama pants.

A flash of lightning illuminated the darkened room briefly, and while the storm was still likely miles out he knew that it would be a powerful one when it hit. He wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, not by a long shot, but during thunderstorms he found it impossible to sleep. He lit a several candles throughout his bedroom and then took a seat in the large, comfortable chintz chair that was sitting facing his bedroom window, grabbing one of the books he'd inherited from Pax, the one entitled _The Approaching Storm: The Ultimate Guide to the Elements, _which, as he opened the front cover, seemed ironically appropriate for the situation he was now in, sitting up and watching a thunderstorm as it passed by.

_Introduction to the Elements_

_When the world was created by the Supreme Being, He gave unto this world six basic elements, elements that would govern the very core of not only our world but our very universe. The elements include those of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, and Ice._

_Each element was made with the intent that none were more powerful than the others. Earth was meant to be weakened by the power of Ice, while Fire has always been weakened by Water. Wind is weakened by the element of Earth while Water submits to Thunder. Thunder is weakened by Wind and Ice can never hope to defeat Fire-"_

"Kitch?" A voice asked, so soft that for a moment he thought he was hearing things. He placed the ribbon between the pages on which he was reading and closed the book, standing up as he did so.

His door was cracked open now, and through that crack was poking the head of Elianna Nash, her glasses lopsided and her hair nothing but a tangled mess spreading out in all directions.

"Elianna?" He asked, striding towards the door. "What are you doing up so late…is everything okay?" He asked, his hands immediately going for his wand: his first thought was that the Black Suns had found them here, even in this sanctuary.

"I-I…please don't make fun of me if I tell you."

And then it hit him, so clear and so powerful yet at the same moment slightly hilarious.

"You're afraid of storms, aren't you?" He asked, opening his door to let her in.

"I know, right?" She asked, taking his invitation. "Me, the leader of one of GAME's top squads, the squad codenamed Omega Squad, is afraid of something as simple as a thunderstorm, even after staring down half of the Black Suns. Call me a coward…I know you want to."

"No, I don't." Kitch defended. "Everyone's afraid of something…I mean, look at me and cheese."

This got the laugh he had been looking for.

"Sorry," She apologized. "But that is funny."

"Yeah…it is, ain't it?" Kitch asked, now joining in on the laughter even as another clap of thunder, this much louder than the last, shook the night sky outside of the room. "I am," He continued, grabbing his girlfriend and leading him over to his bed, sitting her down on the edge. "However, curious now: we're no stranger to storms, not after almost three years at GAME Island…how did you cope with this fear of storms back then?"

"Tabitha." She answered. "She'd always tell me jokes and make me laugh…my mind would ignore the storm and eventually I'd just fall asleep without even thinking about it. She's been too detached this past weekend though, like she's a zombie, so I doubt she'd be much in the mood for jokes."

"It makes sense." Kitch said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Sadly, though, I suck at telling jokes."

"It's okay." Elianna consoled. "Just sitting next to you makes me feel better."

"Wow, Elianna." Kitch said. "Wow-"

"What'd I say?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"That was really corny. Romantic and sweet, of course, but-"

"Cheesy?"

Kitch paled with a gulp as his speech cut off, and the grin on Elianna's face was larger than ever.

"Duran and Raven have taught you well." And then he suddenly lunged at his girlfriend, pushing her onto her back as he fell on top of the now-laughing blonde, his fingers now working furiously as they began to tickle her side, increasing her laughter a hundredfold.

After several minutes, however, Elianna finally managed to grab each of his wrists and force them to his side, forcing him to helplessly fall on top of her, and seizing her chance she reached up and kissed him, holding him close to her as he returned the gesture.

He could feel the heat rising to his face as multiple new feelings invaded the other parts of his body, and for the first time in fourteen years a new though entered his mind, a new want, a foreign _lust _he had never before even dreamt of.

Elianna's hands at last released Kitch's wrists and then repositioned themselves, wrapping themselves around his neck. His own hands, however, were much bolder, deciding it was time to test their boundaries.

His two hands found the bottom hem of her pajama tops and then effortlessly slipped _under _the top, but Elianna did nothing to stop him. His brain, however, was a different story.

His hands refused to go any further than they had already, and so he instead just held them on her waist…okay, so it was too low to be her waist, but that was the best way he could think of it. The heat that hid risen to his face was now nearly unbearable, and the rest of his body felt like it might explode at any moment. He needed her, he realized suddenly, he needed the feel of her skin against her, the warm, salty feel that came with her lips…he needed to give into the thoughts and feelings now invading every last inch of his body and mind-

A clap of thunder unlike any of the others they'd heard so far shook not just the sky beyond but the entire home as well, and the flash of lightning that followed was so bright that for the briefest of moments Kitch thought his bedroom had taken a direct hit.

Elianna bolted up, and as suddenly as it hard started the moment was over, gone like a twig in a hurricane.

"Look," Kitch stammered, quickly thinking of ways to take her mind off of the approaching storm. "I might not be the best joke teller in the world, but I _do _know a bunch of stories and tales." He revealed, reaching over and pulling a small book from the bedside table. "Did you ever hear of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a no." Kitch answered, laughing as he opened the book. "It's a collection of children's stories and fairy tales, as your muggles like to call them. Here's my favorite, the story of _The Three Brothers…_wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

Elianna positioned herself on the bed so that she was lying down, Kitch positioning his own body so that her head was lying nestled into his shoulder, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders with the book firmly in his hands.

"_The Tale of The Three Brothers, by Beedle the Bard._

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous waters. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

"_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been cleaver enough to evade him._

"_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

"_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

"_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

"_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._

"_In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

"_The first brother traveled for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death itself, and of how it made him invincible._

"_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

"_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

"_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

"_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her._

"_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

"_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had obtained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

"T-that," Elianna answered with a heavy yawn. "Was an awesome story, and it made perfect sense."

"It did?" Kitch asked, astonished that she understood the story. "You understand about the Deathly Hallows?"

"The what?"

"The Deathly Hallows." Kitch repeated. "That's what people usually call the three gifts awarded by death: the wand, the stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility. According to legend whosoever can unite all three would become complete masters of death, immortal even."

"Kitch," Elianna said after another yawn as the rain began to pound the roof. "I seriously doubt that any of those items really exist. I believe Beedle the Bard simple wrote that story to teach us all a very important lesson."

"Yeah?" Kitch challenged. "And what would that lesson be?"

"That no matter what we humans ever do we'll never be able to defeat death. I mean, the first two brothers were selfish with their gift selections; they wanted to humiliate Death and master him, and though they tried, and yes, succeeded at first, they learned the hard way that Death is a wily opponent who can never be defeated, not truly. I believe the final brother knew this and decided simply to postpone their next meeting to a much later date. See, he knew Death would one day claim him, and as the story suggested, he was wise enough to allow himself to spend more time with his family before surrendering to Death."

"What are you, a philosopher or something?" Kitch asked with a shake of his head. "I'd love to collect all three one day…I'd be all powerful then; no one I loved would ever die, and no one would be able to hurt them-"

"Kitch," Elianna interjected. "No one is all powerful; man was never meant to be all-powerful…that dream will lead you to self ruin and destruction, very much like your father." Another yawn escaped her mouth as the storm outside intensified. "Read me another story, please."

"Okay." Kitch said, flipping forward through the book. "This one's called _Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump._

"_A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish King who decided that he alone should have the power of magic._

"_He therefore commanded the head of his army to form a Brigade of Witch-Hunters, and issued them a pack of ferocious black hounds. At the same time, the King caused proclamations to be read in every village and town across the land: 'Wanted by the King: an Instructor in Magic. No true witch or wizard dared volunteer for the post, for they were all in hiding from the Brigade of Witch-Hunters._

"_However, a cunning charlatan with no magical power saw a chance of enriching himself, and arrived at the palace, claiming to be a wizard of enormous skill. The charlatan performed a few simple tricks that convinced the foolish King of his magical powers, and was immediately appointed Grand Sorcerer-in-Chief, the King's Private Magic Master._

"_The charlatan bade the King to give him a large sack of gold, so that he might purchase wands and other magical necessities. He also requested several large rubies, to be used in the casting of curative charms, and a silver chalice or two, for the storing and maturing of potions. All these things the foolish King supplied._

"_The charlatan stowed the treasure safely in his own house and returned to the palace grounds._

"_He did not know that he was being watched by an old woman who lived in a hovel on the edge of the grounds. Her name was Babbitty, and she was the washerwoman who kept the palace linens soft, fragrant, and white. Peeping from behind her drying sheets, Babbitty saw the charlatan snap two twigs from one of the King's trees, and disappear into the palace._

"_The charlatan gave one of the twigs to the King and assured him that it was a wand of tremendous power._

"'_It will only work, however,' said the charlatan. 'When you are worthy of it.'_

"_Every morning the charlatan and the foolish King walked out into the palace grounds, where they waved their wands and shouted nonsense at the sky. The charlatan was careful to perform more tricks, so that the King remained convinced of his Grand Sorcerer's skill, and of the power of the wands that had cost so much gold._

"_One morning, as the charlatan and the foolish King were twirling their twigs, and hopping in circles, and chanting meaningless rhymes, a loud cackling reached the King's ears. Babbitty the washerwoman was watching the King and the charlatan from the window of her tiny cottage, and was laughing so hard she soon sank out of sight, too weak to stand._

"'_I must look most undignified, to make the old washerwoman laugh so.' Said the King. He ceased his twig-twirling, and frowned. 'I grow weary of practice. When shall I be ready to perform real spells in front of my subjects, Sorcerer?'_

_The charlatan tried to soothe his pupil, assuring him that he would soon be capable of astonishing feats of magic, but Babbitty's cackling had stung the foolish King more than the charlatan knew._

"'_Tomorrow,' Said the King. 'We shall invite our court to watch their King perform magic!'_

"_The charlatan saw that the time had come to take his treasure and flee._

"'_Alas, Your Majesty, it is impossible! I had forgotten to tell Your Majesty that I must set out on a long journey tomorrow-'_

"'_If you leave this place without my permission, Sorcerer, my Brigade of Witch-Hunters will hunt you down with their hounds! Tomorrow morning you will assist me to perform magic for the benefit of my Lords and Ladies, and if anybody laughs at me, I shall have you beheaded!'_

"_The King stormed back to the palace, leaving the charlatan alone and afraid. Not all his cunning could save him now, for he could not run away, nor could he help the King with magic that neither of them knew._

"_Seeking a vent for his fear and anger, the charlatan approached the window of Babbitty the washerwoman. Peering inside, he saw a little old lady sitting at her table, polishing a wand. In a corner beside her, the King's sheets were washing themselves in a wooden tub._

"_The charlatan understood at once that Babbitty was a true witch, and that she who had given him an awful problem could also solve it._

"'_Crone!' roared the charlatan. 'Your cackling has cost me dear. If you fail to help me, I shall denounce you as a witch, and it will be you who is torn apart by the king's hounds!'_

"_Old Babbitty smiled at the charlatan and assured him that she would everything in her power to help._

"_The charlatan instructed hr to conceal herself inside a bush while the King gave his magical display, and to perform the King's spells for him without his knowledge. Babbitty agreed to the plan, but asked one question._

"'_What, sir, if the King attempts a spell Babbitty cannot perform?'_

"_The charlatan scoffed._

"'_Your magic is more than equal to that fool's imagination.' He assured her, and he retired to the castle, well pleased with his own cleverness._

"_The following morning all the Lords and Ladies of the kingdom assembled in the palace grounds. The King climbed onto a stage in front of them, with the charlatan by his side._

"'_I shall firstly make this Lady's hat disappear!' Cried the King, pointing his twig at noblewoman._

"_From inside a bush nearby, Babbitty pointed her wand at the hat, and caused it to vanish. Great was the astonishment and admiration of the crowd, and loud their applause for the jubilant King._

"'_Next, I shall make that horse fly!' Cried the King, pointing his twig at his own steed. _

"_From inside the bush, Babbitty pointed her wand at the horse and it rose high into the air._

"_The crowd was still more thrilled and amazed, and they roared their appreciation of their magical King._

"'_And now,' Said the King, looking all around for an idea; and the Captain of his Brigade of Witch-Hunters ran forward._

"'_Your Majesty,' Said the Captain. 'This very morning, Sabre died of eating a poisonous toadstool! Bring him back to life, Your Majesty, with your wand!'_

"_The foolish King brandished his twig and pointed it at the dead dog. But inside the bush, Babbitty smiled and did not trouble to lift her wand, for no magic can raise the dead._

"_When the dog did not stir, the crowd began first to whisper, and then to laugh. They suspected that the King's first two feats had been mere tricks after all._

"'_Why doesn't it work?' The King screamed at the charlatan, who bethought himself of the ruse left to him._

"'_There, Your Majesty, there!' He shouted, pointing at the bush where Babbitty sat concealed. 'I see her plain, a wicked witch who is blocking your magic with her own evil spells! Seize her, somebody, seize her!'_

"_Babbitty fled from the bush, and the Brigade of Witch-Hunters set off in pursuit, unleashing their hounds, who bayed for Babbitty's blood. But as she reached a low hedge, the little witch vanished from sight, and when the King, the charlatan, and all the courtiers gained the other side, they found the pack of witch-hunting hounds barking and scrabbling around a bent and aged tree._

"'_She has turned herself into a tree!' Screamed the charlatan, and, dreading lest Babbitty turn back into a woman and denounce him, he added, 'Cut her down, Your Majesty, that is the way to treat evil witches!'_

"_An axe was brought at once, and the old tree was felled to loud cheers from the courtiers and charlatan. _

"_However, as they were making ready to return to the palace, the sounds of loud cackling stopped them in their tracks._

"'_Fools!' Cried Babbitty's voice from the stump they had left behind._

''_No witch or wizard can be killed by being cut in half! Take the axe, if you do not believe me, and cut the Grand Sorcerer in two!'_

"_The Captain of the Witch-Hunters was eager to make the experiment, but as he raised the axe the charlatan fell to his knees, screaming for mercy and confessing all his wickedness. As he was dragged away to the dungeons, the tree stump cackled more loudly than ever._

"'_By cutting a witch in half, you have unleashed a dreadful curse upon your kingdom!' It told the petrified King. 'Henceforth, every stroke of harm that you inflict upon my fellow witches and wizards will feel like an axe stroke in your own side, until you will wish you could die of it!'_

"_At that the King fell to his knees too, and told the stump that he would issue a proclamation at once, protecting all the witches and wizards of his kingdom, and allowing them to practice their magic in peace._

"'_Very good,' Said the stump, 'But you have not yet made amends to Babbitty!'_

"'_Anything, anything at all!' Cried the foolish King, wringing his hands before the stump._

"'_You will erect a statue of Babbitty upon me, in memory of your poor washerwoman, and to remind you forever of your own foolishness!' Said the stump._

"_The king agreed to it at once, and promised to engage the foremost sculptor in the land, and to have the statue made of pure gold. Then the shamed King and all the noblemen and -women returned to the palace, leaving the tree stump cackling behind them._

"_When the grounds were deserted once more, there wriggled from a hole between the roots of the tree stump a stout and whiskery old rabbit with a wand clamped between her teeth. Babbitty hopped out of the grounds and far away, and ever after a golden statue of the washerwoman stood upon the tree stump, and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again."_

Kitch stopped reading and looked down, and even as another loud clap of thunder shook the house his girlfriend remained fast asleep, the rise and fall of her chest the only indication that she was even alive.

Replacing the book to the bedside table he then reached down and gently removed her glasses from her face, folded them up, and placed them just as gently onto his copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

Then, deciding he felt up to one more bold, brazen act, Kitch, as quietly and softly as possible, decided to lay himself down next to his girlfriend, who had since rolled onto her side, and pulling her to him he draped an arm over her side, holding her stomach gently, though this time he made sure his hand stayed on _top _of her pajama top. He reached up and kissed her cheek gently before burying his face into her back…a minute later he, too, was fast asleep, and, for the first time in over a week, he had not a care in the world.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Unknown, Texas, United States of America}

Duran slowly opened his eyes, for the moment so stunned that he couldn't even remember where he was or what he had been doing before losing consciousness. However, the sight of the corpses surrounding him on the ground reminded him of both, and, doing his best to not give away the fact that he had come to, he slowly looked around, taking in the sights and figuring out just what was going on now.

Almost immediately he noticed Raven, bound by thick, magical ropes against the far wall, three werewolves crowding around her, leering and cat-calling...Duran closed his eyes and stood up as one made to put his hands down her pants...he had just gone too far.

Raven, the only capable of seeing that he'd come back to, began to laugh, causing him to jerk his hand back as another of the wolves slapped her right cheek.

"Wha' ya laughin' at missy?" Asked the wolf who'd just put his hand where it should never have been. "Ya know there's nothin' ya can do ta stop us."

"It's not me you should be worried about." She answered as Duran retrieved his wand and took aim. "It's him." She said, and as the three spun around Duran began to laugh too.

"Always make sure the enemy's dead, bitches, before you begin the victory party."

"Don't get too cocky boy." The wizard who'd slapped Raven ordered. "There be three of us and only one of you."

"Never tell me the motherfuckin' odds." Duran growled. He allowed his anger and hatred to fully commandeer his body. He allowed every single dark emotion he'd ever felt over the course of his life take over all that he was...and suddenly the entire world went red.

"_Avada Kedavra." _He muttered, in a voice that he'd never before heard. What happened next, though, was something Duran knew would help define who he truly was.

A green orb formed at the tip of his wand and continued growing until it was the size of his fist, and then three green jets of light shot forward, the power of the attack too much for the proud wand that had served him faithfully for so many years; the moment the three Killing Curses hit their marks his wand simply shattered, the splinters and dragon heartstring falling to the ground like sand.

"Goddamn rookies." Duran muttered, shaking his head at the sight of his destroyed wand. He stooped down and plucked Raven's wand from the ground, giving it a wave that immediately freed the youngest of the Grant children from her bonds.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She said, taking the wand he now offered her. She reached up the sleeve of her left arm, withdrawing a second wand, which she now offered Duran.

"Where'd you get that one at?"

"Maple, eleven and a half inches, Unicorn hair." Raven explained. "I bought it for myself years ago; Rule Number Twenty-One; keep a spare."

"Amen to that." Duran muttered, turning over his borrowed wand in his hands. "We get done I'll buy me a new one so you can have this one back."

"No prob-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Duran suddenly exploded, backing Raven up.

"What the hell are you jumping me for?"

"BECAUSE YOUR STUPID ASS JUMPED IN BETWEEN ME AND A TRANSFORMED WEREWOLF!"

"WELL _FORGIVE _ME!" Raven shouted back. "SO FUCKIN' CURSE ME IF I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU-"

"I CAN FUCKIN' PROTECT MYSELF!" Duran roared, cutting her off once more. "YOUR GODDAMN ASS DOESN'T NEED TO BE DOING SHIT LIKE THAT!"

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT SON-OF-A-BITCH, YOU KNOW THAT?" Raven shouted back, now forcing him to back up himself. "THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU, DOESN'T IT?" She challenged, now standing face-to-face with him, an accomplishment in and of itself when one considered he was almost a full foot taller than she was. "YOU'RE SO PISSED THAT I MADE YOU LOOK WEAK AND INFERIOR IN FRONT OF YOUR BROTHER AND OUR ENEMIES!"

"YOU'VE GOT IT ALL FIGURED OUT, DON'T YOU?" Duran shot back, unable to believe she had yet to get what he was saying. "YOU'VE GOT ME FUCKIN' FIGURED OUT, HUH? YEAH, I'M PISSED THAT YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK AND INFERIOR IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER, WHO WAS OUT COLD AND KNOWS FULL WELL THE EXTENT OF MY STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES! IT COULDN'T _POSSIBLY_ BE THAT I WAS AFRAID OF LOSING YOU, COULD IT?" He continued, not realizing what he was now revealing, that closely guarded secret he'd spent the past full year, if not more, protecting. "I MEAN, THERE'S _NO_ CHANCE IN HELL THAT COULD LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT WHEN I REALIZED YOU WERE GONE IT GUTTED ME-"

"What did you just say?" Raven asked, now staggering back. Realizing that the dragon was now out of the cage Duran sighed and moved forward, continuing to back Raven up until she was against a wall with nowhere else to go.

"You fuckin' heard me." He barked, and before she had a chance to respond he bent down and forced her into their first kiss.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted, forcing him back seconds later. "YOU JUMPED ME BECAUSE YOU'VE SECRETLY HAD THESE FEELINGS FOR ME AND WERE AFRAID OF LOSING ME?" She roared, angrier than ever.

"My God in Heaven." Duran muttered. "We have a goddamn genius with us tonight."

"'Oh well, in that case, okay." She said, shrugging her shoulders, and before Duran could realize what was going on she had grabbed him by the collar of his robes and thrown him around and against that same wall, now forcing _him _into _her _kiss.

"That's enough you two." A weakened voice snapped, forcing both Duran and Raven to look up as Billy forced himself to his feet. "Go get a damn room at the inn, not in front of me."'

"Look who finally decided to join us, Duran." Raven said with a laugh.

"Sleeping on the job again, the goddamn rookie."

"Suck my left saggy nut sack." Billy growled, staggering towards them.

"What do you think, Duran?" Raven asked, still not letting go of Duran. "Reckon Billy should be the one to buy the drinks tonight; he _was _sleeping on the job, after all."

"I think so." Duran said. "After all, while Junior there was napping we had our hands full with the fuzzballs and the remaining human-form furries."

"You fuckin' traitor." Billy growled. "What ever happened to blood being thicker than water?"

"Sorry bro, but as the muggles say, all's fair in love and war, and boy I sure love to go to war."

Duran helped his brother steady himself, glad to see that the trio had made it out with only minor injuries, though the wound on Billy's neck was still seeping blood.

"Come on you guys, let's get out of here, I'm thirsty-"

"You won't be going anywhere." A deep voice commanded, and looking up at the entrance stairwell the three friends noticed a large, burly man blocking their entrance. "You may have destroyed my pack but now you face me."

"Wait a minute." Raven said. "_You're _the Ulfric...this was an ambush!"

"Of course it was." The man answered with a laugh. "And now I am given the chance to finish off the Detreo bloodline once and for all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off, the term "Ulfric" is one I took from the <em>Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter <em>series by Laurell K. Hamilton, and is, in the aforementioned series, the official title given to the leader of a pack of werewolves. So, with that said, please keep in mind that I am _not _Laurell K. Hamilton and thus I do _not _own the aforementioned _Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter _series. **

**Now, with that said, I am most curious as to what everyone thought of the fact that Minvera McGonagall is Lor Grant's mother and thus Kitch's grandmother. I'm also curious as to what you readers thought of the reunion scene between mother and daughter.**

**In addition, if any of you scalawags were paying attention, I've given you a very important clue as to one of the coming main characters of this story. However, I won't tell you who until he/she is officially introduced in the coming chapters. I will say this, though: the coming character will play one of this story's (and the sequel storyline) most vital and pivotal roles.**

**Moving on, I _know _that what Duran's wand did (the triple, simultanious Killing Curse) would be impossible in the _Harry Potter _series, but I still decided to go with it because it will show Duran's inhuman, terrific, powerful relationship with the Killing Curse and is thus the prelude to a latter storyline for that character. And, while we're on this subject, what'd you guys think of Duran and Raven's...ummm..._scene_?**

**Well, until next time...**


	8. Defense Against the Dark Arts

__**Wow, three chapters in three days: I think that's a new record for me, you guys. Okay, you lot know the drill: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Defense Against the Dark Arts<strong>_

{**Location: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Northern England}

[Monday, 21 March, 1994 A.D.]

(0900; 9:00 a.m.)

At nine o' clock on the dot Lor Grant silently watched as the third-year students from the houses of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor began filing into the classroom, talking and gossiping happily.

None of them had yet to notice her, though she couldn't exactly blame them. She was currently standing just behind the door at the top of the staircase that led from the classroom below to the office currently held by Professor Lupin, who, in turn, was currently taking refuge in his old hiding place in the Shrieking Shack, and she was standing far enough from the door that even the most observant of the students below would have a difficult time spotting her.

She continued watching the students as they began to take their seats, and though Lor knew she ought to go ahead and get the class started she decided instead to wait: she felt it would be smarter to wait and watch her students, After all, she thought, if they didn't know that she was watching then they would truly be themselves, and she would know them far better than she would otherwise.

After several minutes the entire classroom below was full, students sitting and talking as they awaited the arrival of their professor, whom they were just beginning to notice was missing.

"I wonder what's keeping Professor Lupin." A bushy-haired girl said, quickly shoving a golden necklace back into her robes in an obvious attempt to hide it from view.

"Bloody hell." The red-haired Gryffindor sitting next to her exclaimed. "Why do you keep popping up like that? _How _do you-"

"What are you talking about, Ronald? I've been here the whole time; just because you don't ever pay attention…"

Lor chose this moment to open the door and walk out, slowly striding down the stairs as every eye in the classroom turned to focus on her.

"I'm afraid that your professor finds himself currently indisposed of at the moment, and as such I will be assuming his duties for the next couple of days. My name is Lor, but you will refer to me as either Professor Grant or ma'am. I will also inform you all now that I show my students exactly the respect they deserve, and as such I expect the same, am I understood?"

There was a chorus of "yes, Professor Grant" that echoed throughout the room, and Lor at last allowed a smile to cross her face.

"Excellent, then. Now, according to Professor Lupin's notes he believes that this class, in particular, is advanced enough to begin studying advanced dark creatures-"

There was another excited murmur that echoed throughout the class as Lor grabbed a book from the professor's desk and opened it up.

"Why do you sound so weird?" One of the Slytherins blurted out.

"I don't sound weird." Lor answered, not looking up from the book. "It's _you _lot that sounds weird."

"We're not the ones speaking with some stupid accent." A platinum-haired Slytherin shot back.

"From _my _point-of-view you are." Lor retaliated. "See, you will find that many of the truths to which we cling depend greatly on our own point-of-views. From your point of view I have an accent you're not used to, and likewise, according to my point-of-view, you're the ones with the accent _I'm _not used to. And, to answer the original question, I sound different because I've been living in America for most of my adult life."

There was a chorus of murmurs as Lor finished reading part of the section of the book dealing with zombies, and focusing no more on accents she looked up at last and addressed the class.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, that'll be five points from Slytherin. Keep in mind, for future references, that I do _not_ tolerate insubordination from _any _of my students.

"Now then, it appears that today, as luck would have it, we'll be studying zombies…a most fascinating subject, if I do say so myself. So then, who can tell me what, exactly, a zombie is?"

Immediately that same bushy, brown-haired girl's hand shot up, and still smiling Lor approached the girl.

"You must be Hermione Granger, yes; go ahead then, I'm listening."

"A zombie is a reanimated corpse that has been raised using advanced magic to carry out the wishes of the one who raised it. Furthermore a zombie will only obey the person who raised it from the dead."

"Very good, Hermione: can you tell me anything else about zombies?"

"They have no willpower and no thought process: they exist solely to do the bidding of the person who raised them from their grave. Zombies are also very powerful: most spells and curses have no effect on them, and they are capable of taking immense physical punishment."

"Yes, very good indeed. I believe, Hermione, you've just earned ten points for Gryffindor. As Hermione here just told us, zombies are corpses that have risen from the grave, commonly referred to as the undead. They come in multiple forms and types, but, at the base, all are still considered zombies. They are not truly living beings but because they still function on some degree in this physical realm they are not fully dead either. Now," Lor said, stopping next to a boy that, though she had never before met, she would recognize anywhere at anytime. As she spoke she looked him directly in the eyes, and for the briefest of moments she felt as though she were speaking to Lily Evans once more. "I am sure you all know that no magic in this universe can _truly_ reawaken the dead. Once we pass away our soul separates from our body as our heart and brain cease to function, and though we can reanimate a body we can never hope to bring the soul back from its final resting place…and, of course, it is our soul that makes us who we are. Now, who can tell me what branch of magic raising zombies would fall under?"

Again it was Hermione Granger who raised her hand. However, she was not the only one: another Gryffindor further back in the room raised his hand as well, his watery eyes and round face making him look even younger than he really was.

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" Lor asked, approaching the boy as he nervously nodded his head. "Go on then, tell us what the official name is for raising the dead."

"N-necro-necromancy."

"You would, I believe, be correct, Neville, and I believe another five points to Gryffindor ought to do the trick. Now, here's the deal about necromancy: by law, necromancy is considered among the darkest of the Dark Arts, but necromancers, _true _necromancers, are born, not taught, and the odds of being born a necromancer are approximately one in two million five hundred and three. All necromancers have to register with the Ministry of Magic, and in turn must notify the Ministry every time they use their powers."

"Professor," Hermione interrupted. "If necromancers are so rare then why were Inferi so popular during the reign of You-Know-Who?"

"An Inferi is one of the various types of zombies and is also the easiest to produce." Lor answered immediately, taken aback by the depths of the girl's knowledge. "It is raised from the grave using a very complex spell, and while he who raises an Inferi _can _control it, can order it about, it's not as strong as a true Undead. Furthermore an Inferi, while keeping the physical form of its life, is still visible as clearly being dead. A true zombie, the _true _Undead, raised by a necromancer, can be passable as a living, breathing person: if the necromancer is strong enough he or she can even make the zombie talk and perform the most basic spells. Because necromancers are so rare, however, Lord Voldemort and his followers used Inferi instead. Now, I know this from experience: Lord Voldemort and his followers were experts at creating Inferi and using them to their maximum abilities. However, none of Voldemort's followers would have _ever_ been a true match against a true necromancer."

The class was silent, stunned that she had used the Dark Lord's name. No one moved, nor did they speak as she moved among the class, looking between each student's face.

She approached that Slytherin boy with platinum blonde hair, and Lor couldn't resist the urge to say the words that next escaped her mouth.

"You," She said, stopping in front of the boy and looking down upon him. "Mr. Malfoy, must be Lucius Malfoy's son…am I right? Heh, your father would know all about facing a necromancer." She looked at the two boys sitting on either side of him, and again she recognized their parents in her. "It would appear that some things just never change. See, class, some of Voldemort's supporters once cornered me, back during the days when the Dark Lord was still on the rise. The man in charge, along with his two goon bodyguards and over two dozen Inferi, thought that he would be strong enough to capture me and torture me for information."

Lor stopped speaking and pulled her wand free of her robes, and as the class watched she aimed it at the sleeve covering her left arm.

"_Diffindo."_

The sleeve slit open immediately under the force of the spell, and once her wand was back in her robes she rolled the sleeve of her robes up to her elbow, making the scars of her left arm clearly visible. She then turned and walked throughout the students, allowing each of them to see the scars clearly.

The skin of the underside of her left arm, from her elbow to her wrist, was heavily scarred, raised and ragged. Even after so much time her skin hadn't healed, and it was clear that she'd likely suffered some muscle and nerve damage as well.

"I was able," Lor continued as she walked. "To lead Voldemort's supporters to a muggle graveyard, where they thought they'd cornered me. I'd been seriously injured, ambushed and taken by surprise; the Healers of St. Mungo's have yet to figure out how I survived. Suffice it to say, however, that the Dark Lord and his followers learned how utterly stupid it was to challenge a master necromancer with mere Inferi."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room as Lor returned to the front of the room, leaving her sleeves rolled up around her elbow.

"Now, with that said, Inferi are inferior to true zombies, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous. These injuries on my arm are nothing compared to how bad it _could _have been. A zombie bite or scratch, as with those inflicted by Inferi, are toxic to the human body, and are very difficult to tend to. It's akin, really, to a snake bite, only worse: the toxin from the bite is deadly and must be taken care of within a certain amount of him."

"What happens if you don't get it taken care of it time?" One of the female Slytherins asked.

"Half an hour after infection the toxin begins to disable your body one system at a time, slowly, painfully. At the same time this is going on your flesh begins to rot off of your bones, your major organs begin to rot as well, but it's so slow that you don't die for several hours; the pain from this process is all but unbearable. After ninety minutes your brain begins to deteriorate, turning you into a primitive beast incapable of thinking. You die one hundred minutes after infection if you don't receive proper treatment, and two hours after infection you rise, much like a vampire, as much a zombie as any other zombie ever known. Before we continue, I'd like to explain something else." Lor added. "The reason I revealed that bit of history to you children is twofold. First, I believe, if I've heard correctly, that some of us need to learn a little humility. Second, I hope by seeing the damage done to me by mere Inferi you'll all know to never take a zombie attack, of _any_ kind, lightly."

"I assume eventually you're going to teach us how to _defend _ourselves against zombies. I mean, this is _Defense _Against the Dark Arts, so…" Malfoy suddenly sneered, at last ready to retaliate against Lor.

"I plan on it, yes, Mr. Malfoy. Remember what I said about insubordination: five points from Slytherin house ought to remind you of your place. Now, who can tell me what the advantages would be of using Undead or Inferi to assault ones enemies?"

Again Hermione's hand shot into the air, and remaining silent Lor nodded towards the young teen, giving her the go-ahead.

"Zombies are difficult to destroy and are immune to most forms of magic; it'd be next to impossible for most wizards to stop a single zombie, let alone an army of them."

"Very good, Hermione. Any other reasons?" She asked, scanning around the room. This time, however, it was Harry Potter who provided her with an answer.

"They could also be used in psychological warfare." He answered. "If you're going after a particular target then you could enchant the bodies of dead family members and friends to psyche-out your target."

"Take fifteen points for that answer, Harry." Lor said with a smile. "Definitely a correct answer too. After all, if I decided I wanted to kill you, Harry, by using necromancy, then what better way to do it than by going to Godric's Hollow and raising Lily and James Potter from their graves? Of course, I would never do that, but as you see, your answer was correct, to a point, if I do say so myself. Now we see the true reason why necromancers are feared so much, and rightly so, for it is an art of magic that allows us to use one of our species' greatest fears to our advantage. Before we go on, though, let me make one thing _very _clear to you all right here and right now." She said, looking each of her students in the face as she spoke. "Desecrating a body in such a way as to reanimate it is one of the greatest sins any being could ever commit, as far as I'm concerned. The dead are not to be paraded around after death as weapons or side-street magic tricks."

"Professor?" One of the Gryffindor girls asked as she raised her hands.

"Yes, miss-?"

"Parvati Patil."

"Very well, miss Patil, please proceed."

"If you don't like raising zombies then why do you do it?"

"As I said before, miss Patil, necromancers are born, not trained. The ability to control the undead is not some power we can just flip off like a muggle light switch. Untrained, necromancy can spiral out of control. One word, I think, one word most muggle-borns know sums it up perfectly; _road kill_.If you're not muggle born the find a muggle-born and have them explain it to you." Lor finished to a much paler classroom. "I have only ever raised the dead in self-defense, and I still hate myself for it.

"Now, could anyone tell me how one might go about destroying a zombie?"

"Cut off the head." One of the Gryffindor boys answered, but Lor shook her head.

"Just separating a zombie's head from its shoulders will have no effect; a zombie will continue after you even after it has lost its head and even its arms. There are two main ways to destroy a zombie. The first way to destroy a zombie is also the hardest; you must separate the head and limbs from the torso and then do significant damage to the torso. Like I said, effective, but difficult, messy, and not to mention highly dangerous.

"The second way, however, is just as effective and _much_ easier. A Zombie's greatest weakness is fire; burning a zombie is the best way to destroy it. Now, with that said, ordinary fire will have no effect on an Undead and will inflict only minimal damage on an Inferi. There exists, however, a spell that casts a flame that can destroy even the most powerful of Undead and Inferi. We will, I believe, practice this spell out by the Lake: it would not be wise for us to burn down half the school. So, if everyone will just leave their stuff here and form a line at the door we'll head on down to the grounds now, so follow me."

Lor wove her way through the crowd of students and to the door, and once the class was lined up she opened the door and led them out, the students talking and chattering as they walked.

As they reached the Great Hall, however, the little caravan was stopped by Professor McGonagall, who, as Lor knew, had the first class of the day free.

"Where are you taking these students, Professor?" The older witch asked, bustling up to Lor.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Lor greeted, careful to be professional in front of the students of her class. "I'm taking the third years out onto the grounds to practice the Flamore Flame."

"By yourself, with Sirius Black on the loose?" McGonagall asked unbelievingly, as though it made no sense at all.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall: I doubt Sirius Black is going to come up to a class full of students, with a fully trained witch, in the middle of the day, and in the middle of the grounds themselves…it'd be tantamount to suicide, even bolder and more brazen than entering Hogwarts twice at night."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, Sirius Black is a lethal criminal who has shown numbers do not matter to him in the past, nor do the dementors the Ministry foolishly expects to protect this school; I think it best if I accompany your class down to the grounds with you."

"Of course, Professor." Lor answered with an incline of her head towards her mother. "I would certainly enjoy your company. Come on third years, let's get crackin'; we haven't all day, after all."

Lor and McGonagall led the class out through the massive oak doors and down towards the lake, neither of them speaking as they walked and listened to the students talking behind them.

The weather outside could be a problem, Lor thought as they approached the Lake. The skies were overcast and cool, even for this time in March, but the wind was blowing at a rather high rate of speed: if any of the students messed up on their spells, as she knew they would, then there was a good chance that the flames could get out of hand. But, she figured as they finally arrived at the side of the beautiful lake, at least there would be plenty of water if it was needed.

"Now," Lor spoke as she turned to face the class. "I'm going to call you each forward one-by-one, and you're going to attempt to cast the Flamore Flame. Now, just to be safe with this weather, you're going to fire the spells out across the lake. So now, let's see…yes, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you get up here and have the first go."

The platinum-haired wizard-in-training marched forward, looking slightly out-of-place without the larger Crabbe and Goyle to back him up.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, you're going to hold your wand out in front of you, like this." Lor said, lowering her own wand as though it were a sword she was about to impale her enemy with. "Now, keep as firm a grip as you can, and concentrate very firmly on what you want to do. The incantation for this spell is _Flamore Incantatus. _Now, go on, Mr. Malfoy, give it a try."

She watched him lower his wand and grip it with enough force that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Whenever you're ready." Lor said, encouraging him on.

"_Flamore Incantatus!" _Malfoy shouted, and immediately a thin tongue of fire shot forth from his wand, hissing out across the edge of the lake.

"Not as powerful as one would hope if one ever encountered either type of zombie, but it's still good for your first try. Okay, Parvati Patil, you're next, so come on down."

Student after student came down, trying out the Flamore Flame, and so far all of them ended up with Draco Malfoy's results: even Neville Longbottom managed a weak ball of fire that jetted out well away from the shore, and while their attempts would be considered by most to be pathetic when compared to her own, Lor was still impressed…to get even a tiny ball of fire on one's first attempt was quite remarkable.

"Okay, Ron, you're the last one up, so let's see what you got. Remember, hold it straight out, give a firm grip, and let her fly."

"Right then." Ron Weasley said, pointing his wand out across the water. _"Flamore Incantatus!"_

It wasn't a small tongue of fire that shot out of Ron's wand but a massive wall of fire that did not stop as it grew and stretched far across the water, greats walls of steam shooting up into the air as the heat and water collided.

"Very good, Ron, very good indeed!" Lor said, clapping her hands together as she watched the flames continue to burn strong. "Okay now, loosen your grip and turn your wand up into the air."

"Mr. Weasley," Lor said, still unable to shake what she just witnessed. "I've never seen someone so young do so well with this spell on his first try; that is very remarkable indeed. Now, let's see, five points to everyone who successfully cast this spell, which, I believe would be the entire class, and thirty points to Ron hear for showing me that there are still wonders to be had, even after all these years. Class is almost over, so if you all want to go back to the classroom and collect your things, you're dismissed."

Lor and McGonagall followed the throng of students back to the school, but Lor found herself suddenly stopping and turning, feeling as though she were being watched. However, the grounds were empty, save for the bare trees of the Forbidden Forest swaying in the strong March winds.

She turned and began following the rest of her class once more, and as fate would have it she chose the perfect time to do so, for had she remained facing the Forbidden Forest she would have seen a large, shaggy black dog emerge from the forest, watching her intently until long after she returned into the school.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Unknown, Texas, United States of America}

"So _you're _the one that's responsible for killing our old man." Duran said, seeing the truth in the man's eyes as he approached.

"One of my favorite kills." He revealed with a toothy grin. "The old codger begged me for mercy before I killed him, begged me to _turn _him."

"Gavin Detreo would never have begged to become a werewolf."

"But he did." The Ulfric laughed.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Duran roared, his borrowed wand firing off the Killing Curse that missed its target by a hair's length.

"You're pathetically weak, kid." The man laughed, his own wand yet to appear in his hand.

"Why did you kill him?" Duran asked, stalling for time as his mind raced to figure out a successful strategy.

"He found out I was leading my pack in attacking local muggles." The Ulfric shrugged his shoulders. "He found out we were doing it for fun and he planned on ratting us out to the Ministry."

"And so you killed him like cowards. It took eleven of you to take down one wizard, and once he was dead you fed on his body?"

"He deserved it-"

"Heh." Billy snorted. "It took eleven of you to kill our father, and ten of you joined him in the afterlife."

"He put up a struggle, I will admit it." The werewolf said with a laugh. "But in the end he was just like his children; weak and pathetic-"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _This time it was Billy who shouted the Killing Curse, but again the Ulfric dodged it, though this time he retaliated, blasting Billy backwards into the wall, the young teen now out cold.

"I tire of these questions. You have all forfeited your lives to me, and now I collect-"

"Miranda Greely." Raven said, speaking to the Ulfric for the first time. "Remember her?"

"Should I?"

"You killed her outside of Little Rock." Raven reminded him. "Just outside of the muggle bus terminal...ate everything but her eyes and big toes."

"Ah yes, now I remember her." He cackled. "A delectable morsel for a hard-working wolf."

"Why'd you do it?" She asked, cold fury now erupting in her eyes as her hand gripped ever tighter on her wand.

"She looked delicious." He answered.

"You are so fucking dead." Raven hissed. "You're beyond dead, you're-"

"No." Duran countered. "His ass is mine."

"Duran-"

"That blade you've got," Duran said, ignoring Raven completely. "Is it just for looks or do you know how to use it?"

"I am a master swordsman, kid, the best in the world."

"I'll be the judge of that." Duran said, stowing Raven's spare wand as he bent down to pick up his friend's fallen silver katana. The Ulfric laughed as he drew his own blade.

"You've already lost, boy."

"Let's dance." Duran challenged.

The two moved forward with lightning speed, metal clashing against silver as the met. Duran brought his blade up high and then down in a vertical chop, only to be intercepted halfway down by his opponent's blade. The Ulfric then shoved his blade back, forcing Duran off balance as he tried to recover.

The Ulfric took this opportunity and charged forward, his blade cutting and slashing from every possible direction, throwing Duran off balance even more and forcing the pale-skinned teen to fall back as he struggled to defend himself.

"You're a joke!" The Ulfric laughed, only to be silenced almost immediately as Duran, a blur of color, tossed the blade high into the air and then dropped to the ground, rolling forward and under the wolfman's arms.

Duran sprung back to his feet, raising his right arm high just in time to catch the blade as it descended towards the ground, and even as the Ulfric spun to meet this new threat the young warlock was on the move, slicing a bloody streak across the Ulfric's left shoulder.

"Come on fuzzball." Duran laughed. "Are you going to actually fight anytime this year?"

The Ulfric roared as he charged forward, but this time Duran was ready for him, parrying and deflecting each blow that was rained down upon him, laughing the whole time.

Too soon, however, Duran realized the price of arrogance. As he pushed the Ulfric forward he stepped the wrong way over one of the fallen bodies, causing him to stumble straight into the opposing sword's line-of-fire...the tip of the metal blade slashed Duran from his right shoulder all the way down to his waist.

"GODDAMN ROOKIE!" Duran shouted, stepping back as he brought his blade into a defensive position, trying as best he could to check the damage he'd suffered. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE SUCH A DAMN ROOKIE MISTAKE-"

His rant was cut off, however, as he was again forced to defend himself, again being pushed back as he fought to defend himself.

As his blade swung back on the momentum of the latest blow Duran allowed it to complete the circle, wind milling his arm as it came back up to block yet another blow. As the two blades connected once more, however, Duran pushed back with all the strength he had, and suddenly the Ulfric was staggering back, dazed by the amount of power in Duran's defense.

Duran, however, dropped his sword and drew the borrowed wand, taking perfect aim.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He roared, but by some miracle, some chance of fate, the curse connected not with the head werewolf but with the man's blade, sending metal shattering everywhere.

Duran shot another Killing Curse out, but again the Ulfric dodged it as he drew his own wand.

Duran's third curse was caught by the Ulfric's own Killing Curse, sending them both careening harmlessly into the walls, brick and stone flying everywhere. Before Duran could return fire, however, he felt thick, snake-like ropes wrapping themselves around his body, pinning his legs together and trapping his hands to his torso.

The teen fell to the ground, hard, as his wand rolled away, and looking up the Ulfric suddenly stood over him, now changed into his wolf form. Duran fought against his bonds but did not close his eyes; he would not die a coward.

Luckily, he was spared a sudden death. As the wolf bent down to deliver the final blow a mass of brown fur slammed into the wolf, sending the transformed Ulfric sprawling to the ground.

Duran forced himself over onto his stomach, looking up as he watched the scene unfold, and what happened next nearly caused him to shit himself.

A massive Grizzly Bear was standing tall and proud over the downed wolf, roaring loudly as it reared onto its hind legs...and as best he could manage to look around, Raven was nowhere to be seen.

The werewolf, however, was not down for the count, and suddenly the fight had gone to a whole new level.

The werewolf shot up, not yet ready to be outdone, and having not expected such a bold maneuver the force of the impact sent the mighty bear crashing to the ground.

As Duran fought to free himself of his restrictions he noticed a thin, violet patch of fur running down the bear's spine, identical to the violet remembrance streak at the tip of the braid of hair Raven always had hanging down behind her right ear past her shoulders, something she'd sported for the past four years-the pieces of the puzzle suddenly snapped together for Duran.

"Goddamn rookie." He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Raven was helping him and Billy so that she could gain vengeance against this werewolf and his pack for killing a close friend of hers, and in the years she'd been training as a bounty hunter she had become an animagus in the process, though whether or not it was legal Duran didn't yet know.

Raven the Grizzly Bear stood back up, shrugging off the damage caused by that fall, and as the werewolf charged forward the bear lashed out with its front paws, cutting multiple trenches deep into the wolf's chest.

The Ulfric howled in pain as he staggered back, but he did not falter, he did not revert; this son-of-a-bitch still had some fight in him. He charged forward again, looking to return the favor in kind, but the bear anticipated the move and when the two met they locked up in a stalemate, grappling for dominance as the night wore on.

Noticing the wolf's back was now to him Duran began to slowly crawl towards his fallen wand, the same wand he'd borrowed from Raven, another realization now setting in.

All these years he and Billy and told Raven she would have to forgo physical vengeance because it would be them who killed those responsible for the death of their father.

And when Billy had been knocked unconscious by the Ulfric's attack minutes before Duran had been stupid enough to think he could take the head wolf by himself.

"Goddamn rookie." He spat yet again, still slowly inching his way towards the wand. He wanted to kill the Ulfric, and so did Raven, but Duran now saw that only together could they succeed. This werewolf had years of training and experience over both Raven and Duran, likely thrice their power put together; alone they were guaranteed to fail, but together...

"Hold on, damn it." Duran hissed as he came ever closer to the wand, hoping that the wolf did not turn around just yet...his fingers were less than two inches from the wood...only a few more seconds and he'd have it-

Then suddenly the grapple lockup was over and the werewolf went careening over Duran's head and into the wall. No sooner had the Ulfric slumped to the ground than Duran once again had the wand in his hand, and falling to the ground to feign his unconsciousness, he gave Raven's spare wand a _swish _and _flick, _andbehind Raven a silver dagger hovered slightly into the air.

The werewolf, not realizing Duran was free, charged forward once more, and as Duran nodded his head the Grizzly Bear also known as Raven Grant sidestepped impossibly fast, leaving nothing but air between the charging werewolf and the silver dagger.

The sharp blade of silver sliced the Ulfric's skin along his torso and hind legs, sending him crashing to the ground, unable to stand up as he landed...seconds later he reverted to his human form once more.

"Goddamn rookie." Duran laughed as he stood up, collecting the silver katana as he did so. From afar the Grizzly Bear watched in mild anticipation, as calm and quiet as a domesticated pet.

"Please, please have mercy!" The Ulfric shouted, suddenly sounding far less powerful and dangerous. "I'm a werewolf, it's what I am! I had no choice!"

"Shut it." Duran growled, walking forward calmly as the Ulfric scooted back on his butt, desperately trying to avoid the blade in Duran's hand.

"Please, you really wouldn't kill an unarmed prisoner would you?" He asked rapidly.

"Fucker, you don't know me that well." Duran said, and with a flick of his wand the man was brought into an upright position unable to move or escape as tears began to roll down his face.

_"CRUCIO!" _Duran shouted, and immediately the man's screams filled the rooms as the Torture Curse took affect.

"You killed my old man. It's because of you that I'll live the rest of my life being a bastard. And it's not enough that you had to kill him, but you desecrated his body, you spoiled his soul you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Please, I-"

Duran gave the blade a single swirl through the air, and immediately the man's legs fell free from the body at the knee caps...his screams intensified. Laughing Duran twirled his blade again, and at the elbows the man's arms joined his legs.

Bringing the blade up and under Duran ended his attack by driving the blade directly up the man's ass. As Duran laughed the man's screams grew ever louder, knewing now he would soon die, blood pouring like a fountain from the man's mouth.

"I said shut it!" Duran barked, and retrieving one of the fallen daggers Duran cut a magnificent hole in the man's trousers, and reaching down the pale-skinned wizard exposed the man's flaccid penis.

"Please-"

"SHUT IT!" Duran shouted, and not even knowing why he was taking it this far Duran cut the man's manhood free of his body, and as the screams returned, much louder than ever, Duran shoved the removed member into the Ulfric's mouth, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to swallow the removed piece of his anatomy.

Another flick of his wand and the disgraced man fell to the floor.

"Finish him Raven." Duran said, as though ordering a faithful canine pet to get rid of a dead animal. The Grizzly, however, followed these instructions, walking forward calmly towards they dying man.

Turning, Duran watched with satisfaction as the massive carnivore reached down with her impressive jaws and ripped the man's throat free of his neck, throwing it across the room as though a piece of trash to be discarded.

A sickening gurgling noise was erupting from the body's neck, though neither Duran or the bear seemed to be affected by this as the carnivore again bent over, this time using those massive teeth to open a crater in the man's chest, pulling from those depths the Ulfric's still beating heart, and as the bear locked eyes with Duran those massive jaws closed down on the heart, blood and tissue dripping down its fur and to the floor. Duran Detreo never even flinched as he nodded his head. One final time the bear bent down and moments later the dying wolf's head was free of his shoulders and tossed, like garbage, across the room.

As the Grizzly Bear approached Duran it instantly disappeared, and Raven Grant was once more her usual self, battered and bruised as blood dripped from her mouth, a problem she immediately fixed with the hem of her robe.

Duran walked over to where Billy was struggling to his feet, and as he finally just sat there Duran knelt down to examine his brother's neck wound.

"You know what to do, Duran." Billy said blandly, his voice neutral.

"Doesn't look too bad to me, brother-"

"I've-I've been bitten, Duran; you know the deal."

"Billy-"

"Goddam it, Duran, I knew you wouldn't have the balls, I knew it, man!"

"What's he talking about, Duran?"

"We agreed the day the old man died that if either of us were ever bitten the other would kill him; we swore never to live as lycanthropes."

"You're going to kill your own brother?"

"Yes." Billy said. "If he has any respect for pops he'll do it, _now!_"

"Billy-"

"_Don't!_" Billy roared. "Don't disgrace our family name, brother. Don't piss on pops now that he's truly at peace."

"Please-"

"Duran, listen to me." Billy ordered. "You are my brother, the son of Gavin Detreo and the last in our pure bloodline. Honor our pure family heritage and give me this final dignity."

"Duran," Raven interjected. "You can't-"

"I can." Duran answered. "I made my brother a promise, and I am a man of my word, one way or the other."

"No, Duran, you-"

"I love you, Billy." Duran muttered, raising the wand he'd borrowed from Raven. "We were brothers in life, and so shall we be in death."

"Goodbye, Duran."

Duran nodded his head. _"Avada-"_

"Wait!" Billy barked, suddenly making a mad grab at his own fallen wand. "Here," He continued, tossing Duran his wand. "I want to die at the tip of my own wand."

Duran nodded as he effortlessly switched wands, handing Raven hers once more.

"Rae," Billy said. "Keep him out of trouble for me, k?"

Raven laughed/sobbed as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry for earlier, Billy." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. "Your old man would be proud of you, of both of you."

"I-"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Duran bellowed suddenly. Billy Detreo never blinked, never looked away, as he kept his eyes on his brother. A green jet of light illuminating a single tear in his brother's eyes was the last thing Billy Detreo ever saw, and the sound of rushing death was the last sound his brain ever registered. Billy Detreo was dead.

"Good hunting, Billy." Duran muttered, kneeling down to close his brother's eyes.

"It's over." Raven said a moment later as the pair fell to the ground next to Billy's body.

"Yep. We got what we've wanted all these years."

"Duran...do you think I went too far?"

"No. Sometimes, to fight off the darkness, we must _become_ the darkness. After all, you can only fight magic with magic, and so too has evil got to fight evil. You had the guts and will to do whatever it took to avenge your friend and remove a dangerous threat from this planet."

"It's just a regular thing." Raven sighed. "Really, every bounty I collect is the same. A sorcerer becomes too evil, or a warlock loses control of his power. I know some of the darkest magic known to our kind, Duran, and through that I call myself achieving justice for the magical community everywhere."

"Some cowards might think you go to far." Duran admitted. "And look where that's got us; in hiding following a bunch of hokey rules and laws that limit our power. Yep, you got the job done, and you survived to talk about it. Sounds like a victory if I ever heard of one."

"Duran, I don't say this often, but please, let this stay between you."

"Yeah, I don't reckon your mom will look at us the same if she ever learned of this. I say we collect our bounty and get the hell out of here."

"You want to leave Texas?"

"It was only home because the old man called it home. He's dead, and resting in peace now that he's been avenged. Billy and me always said this day would be the day we had to move on. He's already left it, so now I think I need to as well."

"Do we have to leave right now?"

"I'd prefer it, yeah."

"Just...hold me. For one minute, hold me."

And Duran Detreo, not known widely for his kind, gentle moments, did as his friend asked, and for the first time in four years Raven Grant cried. For over an hour her tears soaked her friend's shoulder, and silently Duran Detreo just held her, knowing what had to be done and doing the job as such. After all, you didn't deserve to carry a wand if you couldn't get the job done. Duran smiled as he and Raven stood up an hour later to collect Billy's body. He had been given a job to do, and whether it was killing a pack of werewolves, killing his brother to keep a promise they'd once made to one another, or holding an emotionally drained woman not known for showing her emotions, he had gotten the job done. It really was just a regular thing for him, and as it had been for Billy and even for Raven, for he now knew that without Raven his would a lesser life, a boring life.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Northern England}

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked, shutting the door behind him as he entered the room that usually served as Lupin's office.

Lor Grant rolled up a lengthy scrap of parchment and tied it to the leg of a large owl that then soared off out of the window for its destination.

"Yes, I did." She answered, standing to her feet as she spoke. "I'd like to apologize if my letter came suddenly; I planned on speaking to you this morning, but I've been rather busy with classes." She chuckled. "I'm confident you tire of hearing this, but you look very much like James, except your eyes of course; looking into your eyes is like seeing Lily all over again."

"You knew my mum and dad?"

"Oh yes. Your mother and I were best friends from the moment we boarded the Hogwarts Express to the time she died. She was there for me through thick and thin, even when no one else was, and likewise I always had her back…well, almost always." She said sadly. "The night she needed me the most I was three thousand miles away in America, reviewing what was to be become my new home. Had I been here when Voldemort came calling…well, perhaps things could have turned out differently."

Harry was surprised at her words. Aside from himself, Lupin, and Dumbledore, no witch or wizard he'd ever met had willingly said Voldemort's name aloud.

"I returned the following day, expecting to make a visit to Godric's Hollow, but when I arrived Professor Dumbledore was waiting for me in front of a broken home. He told me what happened the night before, and that he'd taken you to your aunt and uncle's. I protested, of course, but he wouldn't have it. He kept maintaining that he had his reasons for sending you to Petunia, and that it was what's best for you."

Harry suddenly felt the need to sit down; it was as though his body were being overloaded. First he discovered a madman had broken out of prison to exact revenge for Voldemort's downfall, then he'd met one of his father's friends, then had come the shock that Sirius Black had been his father's best friend and had been named his godfather, and now he'd discovered his mother's best friend was still alive, and his _godmother._

"If you need to sit down, don't hesitate." She spoke again, as though reading his mind. "Between everything that's happened this year I'm betting you've got a mindful at the moment. I'd also bet you've got questions."

"Yeah." Harry asked, suddenly feeling anger boil up in him again, the same anger he'd felt at overhearing the truth about Sirius. "Why are you waiting until now to reveal yourself to me?"

"I figured you'd ask that question." She sighed. "I've been afraid of you, Harry: for thirteen years I've been absolutely terrified of you."

"Afraid?" Harry asked, nearly scoffing at her words. "Afraid of _me_?"

"Yes." Lor nodded. "Harry, you have to understand something, okay? Lily evens was the single best friend I've ever had. I had a rocky few years while in school, and had your mother not been there for me I don't _dare_ to imagine how things would have turned out." Lor paused again with another sigh. "The one time your mother needed me, Harry, the one time I should have helped her, I was running from my past, married and in America. When I returned to Godric's Hollow on that cold, rainy Sunday morning, November First, 1981, I knew the moment I saw that cottage what had happened, how I had failed the one person who meant the most to me. I've detested myself for that failure ever since, Harry. Every time I look at a picture of Lily Evans I'm reminded once more of how disgusting I find myself. When I tried to persuade Dumbledore to let me take you, Harry, he refused, and, secretly, I was excited. I'd be able to run away like the coward I was and escape what had happened. I could have fought it harder, perhaps even involved the Ministry, but I was content with returning home to my own family, hiding once more from my past. I've been afraid, Harry, of how you might judge me once you know the truth."

"Then why've you come back?"

"Some times, Harry, we find that the events of our life become too great for us to handle, far bigger than ourselves. I came here to speak with the Headmaster about these events, and decided to take over for Remus while he heals from his illness." Again she sighed. "I know, Harry, that you likely hate me, and I don't blame you one single bit, but please know, if you ever need me, I'll be there: all you have to do is-"

"I don't hate you." Harry answered. "And I don't think my mum would've wanted you to blame yourself for what happened. Besides, I reckon Dumbledore must've had his reason for me living with-"

"The worst sort of muggles in existence?" Lor asked, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Trust me Harry, if this is the Petunia I remember you deserve the Order of Merlin simply for not killing her." She laughed. "You have more than your mother's eyes, Harry. You have her heart, and her kindness, two things so many seem to fail to properly value. Never lose that, Harry; never lose the part of Lily Evans that's still alive."

"If you were friends with my mum then you must have known Sirius Black."

"How much do you know about Sirius Black?" Lor asked, eyeing him patiently.

"That he's broken out of Azkaban to get revenge on me for beating Voldemort."

"What else?" She asked, a smile forming on her face. "Come on Harry, I have three daughters and a son; I know when someone's withholding information from me, and you know more than your letting on."

Harry hesitated for a moment before answering. No one, aside from Ron and Hermione, knew about what he'd overheard in the Three Broomsticks, and if she found out then surely the other professors would know about it soon enough. Then again, though, she was his godmother…

"I was in Hogsmeade back before Christmas, and I overheard McGonagall and Flitwick talking with Madam Rosmerta and Cornelius Fudge about Sirius, and they said he was my dad's friend and that he'd been named my godfather."

The smile did not disappear from her face as she spoke. "If Petunia is still with that wart, Dursley, then there's no way you've permission to be in Hogsmeade and I can assure you James would be highly disappointed if his son had not already found on of the secret passages and used it to bypass the dementors and get into Hogsmeade." She smiled and at last the smile faltered. "Yes, I knew Sirius Black…very well. He was my greatest friend, second only to your mother. When I discovered what he'd done it broke my heart…had I known what he was planning when we spoke last…"

"How could my dad have been fooled by him, though?" Harry asked, still trying to figure out how his father could have trusted one of Voldemort's staunchest followers.

"When I knew Sirius he was the furthest thing from one of Voldemort's followers. He was brave, proud, and kind. He loved fun and jokes, anything for a laugh. Sirius Black was many things while inside of these walls, but an evil traitor was never one of them. The monster that he became was lurking too deep inside of him for even Professor Dumbledore to have seen. James, and Lily, both set great store in their friends, and they trusted their friends with their lives, a feeling their friends returned…mostly."

"I hope Black finds me." Harry growled, that anger taking control of him once more. "Because when he does, I'm going to be ready for him. When he finds me I'm going to kill him!"

"Harry, what he did was terrible, and he does deserve to die, but trust me when I say Lily and James would not have wanted you to cross that line for the likes of Sirius."

She knelt in front of them, making sure they were eye level as they spoke, but Harry suddenly felt an odd power course through him…he'd never felt this kind of hatred before.

"I knew Sirius as well as anyone, Harry." She said. "He'd want you to lose it, to come looking for him. He'd want you to let your anger and hatred for him control you, to make you make a mistake he could capitalize on: you would be playing right into his hands. You're better than that, though, you can resist that temptation."

That tide of anger and hatred suddenly began to subside, as though her words were too powerful for it.

"I will deal with Sirius Black when the time comes." Lor continued once he'd calmed down more. "I don't want you to suffer the effects of killing someone, especially when it's out of anger, hatred, and revenge."

"But-"

"I said I'd deal with him, not kill him. After all, there are fates in this world far worse than death."

"The Dementor's Kiss, you mean."

"Among other things, yes." Lor answered again. "Professor McGonagall told me earlier about your Divination lessons." She added, changing the subject. "I assure you, Harry, that Death Omens aren't all they're cracked up to be. Tell me, have you seen a great black spectral dog lurking about anywhere lately?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes." Harry blurted, not even thinking about what he was saying. "The night I ran away from Privet Drive there was a great, shaggy black dog watching me, but it disappeared when the Knight Bus arrived."

Lor's eyes went wide with shock at his words, as though he'd given her the most important piece to a puzzle, but a moment later she shook her head, forcing a smile on her face.

"Likely a stray." She answered. "Predicting the future is such an imprecise art that I never set much store in it; the future's always in motion, too much so to accurately predict any of its possible roads. I reckon your Divination teacher is a right old fraud."

Harry smiled now; she sounded like both McGonagall and Hermione when talking about Professor Trelawney.

"For the time being, though, I want you to promise me you'll be careful about sneaking into Hogsmeade. I'm not going to report you," She added, seeing the look on his face. "Because I'd likely have done the same thing, and James _would _have done the same thing, but, I _do_ want you to not be caught alone…keep Mr. Weasley and miss Granger at your side while in the village. If the past is any indication you should be just fine while they're around."

Harry nodded his head to show his understanding, surprised at how easygoing she seemed to be. "How, exactly, did you meet my mum?"

Lor laughed. "Have you ever noticed how the train always seems to be full?" She asked. "I walked into your mother's compartment, which she had all to herself, and asked if I could sit there. Well of course she was happy to share it, and it all pretty much went from there."

"Sounds like Ron and me." Harry replied happily. "That's almost exactly how we met too."

Lor laughed. "History does have this odd way of repeating itself."

They continued their talk through the rest of lunch, Lor going into detail about how she'd met Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and even Harry's own father, James.

"A more arrogant person you never will meet, Harry: he could even put Draco Malfoy to shame." She smiled again. "But he was a good man. Arrogant, yes, but loyal and trustworthy too. A more noble man than he, Sirius, and Lupin I have never met."

When she at last told him that it was time for him to get to his next lesson (Potions) he felt the urge to just ignore his class with Snape and remain where he was, but he got the feeling that, while she'd let him pass on his illegal trips into Hogsmeade, she'd not let him skip off class with Snape.

"Potions huh?" Lor asked as she walked him to the door of her office. "I reckon I can see why you're dreading it…letting Snape teach here, after his history, has got me questioning Dumbledore's sanity, but don't worry; if Snape gives you too much trouble I can handle him. Tell him Lor sends her regards, that ought to set him straight for a little while. And remember," She said, bending down to hug her godson. "I'm always here if you need me, all you need do is ask."

Harry nodded his thanks and then turned towards his next class, unable control his feet as they sped him down to the dungeons, his mind now coming to terms with all he'd learned over the course of the past hour, and when he arrived to find Ron and Hermione standing at the back of the class as they waited for Snape to arrive he had to control himself as he spoke.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed anxiously. "Where have you been…we were beginning to think you'd be late."

"Listen." He answered, lowering his voice so only they could hear. "You know the woman standing in for Lupin today?"

"What about her?" Hermione asked.

"She's wicked." Ron cut in. "I reckon she's seen a lot in her days-"

"She was also best friends with my mum." Harry added, cutting Ron off in mid-sentence. "My mum and dad made her my _godmother_ when I was born."

"But then she must have known Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed again, her always-sharp mind making the connection. "You don't think Professor Dumbledore brought her in on purpose, do you? You know, to watch over you in case Black breaks back into the castle-"

"Not likely." Ron answered. "She said this morning she was only going to be here for a couple of days until Lupin gets to feeling better."

"Honestly, Ron, don't you ever pay attention?" Hermione asked. "She only said she'd be _teaching_ Defense Against the Dark Arts for the next couple of days; that doesn't mean she won't still be here at Hogwarts."

"Maybe Ron has a point, Hermione." Harry said. "I mean, it makes sense; who better to protect me from my god_father_ than my god_mother_. She said she knew Sirius Black quite well; he was her best friend after my mum."

"But how could one _American _witch succeed where the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore, and an army of angry dementors combined have failed?"

Harry, however, was spared from answering by the sound of Snape coming up behind them, looking ever like the overgrown bat as he swept passed them and through the throng of students to open the door.

"Five points from Gryffindor for Potter's tardiness." Snape said sourly. (For Harry had been the last student to enter the classroom.) And Harry could not help the smile that overtook his face as he spoke.

"I'm sorry _Professor_, I was distracted. I only just got back from speaking to Professor Grant, our substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; she says to tell you 'Lor sends her regards'."

Harry had never seen such an outraged look on Snape's face as he glared at Harry, with a look that, could looks kill, would have blown him into a trillion microscopic pieces, but to his surprise Snape just turned and walked back up to the front of the room, ordering them to open their books and be silent.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron hissed from beside him, but Harry only shrugged his shoulders, having not had time to ask about the history his godmother had with Snape…a question, he reminded himself as Hermione whispered about how stupid it was to test Snape after they'd already lost five points, he'd have to get an answer to the next time he spoke to his newly-discovered godmother.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go, the eighth chapter is over. So, just curious, aside from Dan, how many of you suspected Lor might be a necromancer?<strong>

**Now, aside from the occassional mention of Inferi later on, the _Harry Potter _series makes almost no mention of the Dark Art of Necromancy, thus forcing me to look to other sources. One such source I will be utilizing a great deal on the subject is the series of _Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter_, by Laurell K. Hamilton, which, of course, I don't own.**

**And, of course, just curious, but would anyone like to hazard a guess as to what history may or may not exist between Lor and Snape, why he reacted the way he did when Harry mentioned her name?**

**And yes, for those of you who think I may be up to something, Billy Detreo really is dead, killed, as per their agreement, at the hands of his brother. I will say this much: that one scene will play a big signifigance in the latter storyline.**

**Well, until next time...**


	9. The Broom, The Witch, and The Bludgers

**Yes, I know, I keep breaking my own records; four chapters in four days. Now, before we continue, there is something very urgent I need to say about this coming chapter.**

**As the name of the chapter might suggest to those of us with our minds in the gutter, this chapter will be dealing with some, ah..._adult_ issues, and as such I STRONGLY URGE ANYONE BELOW THE AGE OF 15 TO TURN BACK NOW, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'VE YET TO BE GIVEN THE TALK ON HOW THE STORK GETS THE BABIES! AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M AND I DO NOT SUGGEST ANYONE BELOW THE AGE OF 15 READ IT.**

**Now, if you're still there then know only that you have been warned. And no, I do not own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: The Broom, The Witch, and The Bludgers<strong>_

{**Location:** Oak Acres, Northeastern Arkansas, United States of America}

[Monday, 21 March, 1994 A.D.]

(0921; 9:21 a.m.)

Bright, warm sunlight spilled into the bedroom, illuminating the room with a natural beauty that was almost impossible to duplicate. Every sign of the night's storm had vanished, leaving nothing but early-blooming plants and a perfect, blue sky behind it.

Kitch Grant's awakening came not as a sudden, final thing but rather a slow, gradual event. It began with the knowledge that he was still alive, his body still functioning as it should. Once his mind had taken stock of his physical and mental situation it then moved on to slowly factoring in his environment.

Fact: he was lying on his side on something extremely soft and very comfortable…he was still in bed. Fact: it was warm, much warmer than it should be. Fact: he smelt no smoke, so the heat couldn't be contributed to fire. Fact: there was a warm weight of some kind in the bed next to him. Fact: that warm weight was the source of the extra warmth. His brain still working to fully come online, he absent-mindedly reached out, pulling the warm, comfortable weight close to him, his hands not bothering to check where they were going…

The next sense to come alive was his nose, and instantly a sweet, pleasant scent was filling the room, and his nose immediately set to work decoding the information it was being given: in moments his brain recognized the scent as watermelon, with just a hint of strawberries.

His hearing returned to him next. His surroundings were punctuated only by the sound of birds chirping outside. At peace, his brain still not yet awake enough even a primitive amount of thinking, he nestled his body in closer to that soft, comfortable weight of warmth, as though it were a natural instinct. His actions, though, started off a quick, nearly-silent chain of reactions. The near-quiet sound of someone shuffling beneath sheets filled his ears, but his brain, still in the early stages of waking up, failed to decode what this meant, just as Kitch Grant's brain failed to decode what it meant when that warm weight began to move of its own accord.

The next of his five main senses, his sight began to awake from its slumber. No longer the darkness it had been all night, the universe was slowly beginning to grow lighter, now a light grey color, white now beginning to appear in the center of that grayness. Peaceful, heavenly moments passed by without event, and at long last his eyelids fluttered open, and instantly that grayness had been replaced by two beautiful floating orbs of the purest sapphire, so deep that once more Kitch Grant had the panicking sensation of drowning in a vast ocean with no land in sight and his feet tied to a boulder…

"Mornin'." She said softly, sounding completely content. It was at that moment, on the heels of that one, single word that Kitch Grant's brain finally surged to life, and at that very moment he became _very _aware of not only where his hands were now but where they'd been moments before...he rushed to pull them free.

"Sorry Eli." He muttered. Elianna, in response, shook her head as she grabbed his arms, preventing him from fully retrieving them from beneath her pajamas.

"You better not be sorry." She retorted, moving his hands back towards their original positions, his arm brushing slightly against a fleshy mound of skin in the process…his face was suddenly on fire, an inferno that only strengthened as Elianna giggled. Still giggling a moment later, she moved in closer to him, snuggling her head up against his chest, causing his hands to instinctively tighten protectively around her, and in response his muggle-born best friend sighed in contentment.

"I really could get used to this, you know." She said softly.

"What?" He asked, unable to help himself. "Waking up with my hands in places I shouldn't even be _thinking _about.

"That too." She giggled. "No, I mean waking up like this, knowing you're going to be the first thing I see."

"Dunno if that's a good thing." Kitch joked, causing Elianna to laugh.

"Yeah, I know; you're hair's _awful_."

"Haha." Kitch laughed mockingly. Elianna sighed again.

"I'm not taking anything for granted anymore, Kitch." She said softly, her head now turned so that he couldn't see her expression. "We've cheated death three times in as many days now, and with what we're planning to do now…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. "What if," She began a moment later, her voice slightly odd. "What if you'd had died at GAME Island or I'd died the night they caught me at home?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if one of us had died before our fight at Bethesda's?" She explained. "Could you have lived knowing I'd died before I knew how you felt about me?" She shook her head slightly. "I know I couldn't have."

"That's the thing, Eli." Kitch answered. "I didn't die at GAME Island, and you survived the attack on your house; we both survived the third attack and now we know how the other feels."

"But we came close, Kitch, so very close. I watched you get tortured by Izumi Tatsu, I watched you take that Cruciatus Curse for me, just as you watched something much worse happen to me. It seems like each time we encounter the Black Suns our close calls get even closer. What happens if we get to close?"

"Then we die with the knowledge that we each had someone who cared more for us than anything else; that's all we can do." Kitch answered.

"I know Kitch, but I'm afraid, so very afraid."

"It'll be okay Elianna, I promise you." He countered. "I'm not going to take any undo risks on this one; I'll play it by the book and as safely as possible. We will survive, all three of us. You, Tabitha, and me: we _will _make it to Hogwarts, okay?"

He tightened his protective hold around her and bent down, gently kissing the hair that was the source of the watermelon/strawberry smell that he'd smelled before. Elianna, in response, lifted her head up lightly and buried it in his chest, tucking herself in closer to him.

Despite everything that had happened over the course of the past several days, in spite of the fear Elianna had just admitted to fearing, Kitch was suddenly reminded of how thin the materials of their sleeping clothes really were. He could feel every inch of her skin, even between their clothes. He could feel the contours of her body as it lined up with his, the feel of her warm body against his, the scent of her hair as he buried his face in…it was suddenly making him feel _much _warmer than he should…as it was, he suddenly realized, her.

Looking down he caught her wide, deep blue eyes and instantly, together, they both blushed, and there, in that moment, eye-to-eye and body-to-body, it was as if he could see clearly through her and she through him, and there, together, each could read perfectly the other's intentions. Moments later, no words left to be had, their lips met in yet another kiss, very much akin to the first they'd shared down in Green City days before…and yet…

And yet it was a very different kiss than they'd known on that day. That first kiss (and those that had followed it) had been sweet, innocent and chaste, the first step down a road neither had before challenged. This kiss was not.

This kiss was infused with passionate intention, scalding hot with a searing flame that burnt away any doubts either of them had. This, they both knew, was not the kiss of two innocent best friends merely exploring new territory but rather something much, much greater.

Their lips smashed together with a fury hitherto unknown to either teen. Kitch, desperate now for this to continue, pressed Elianna up to his body in way neither had never before experienced, but she resisted in no way, instead choosing to help him, pushing her body towards him as if her life depended on it.

It was, Kitch realized, much akin to a desperate battle, each warring with the other to make them their own. Elianna, silent, opened her mouth as they continued to kiss, and Kitch was there to take advantage. Their tongues wrapped around each other, and the scale of the furious battle of love intensified to an entirely new level.

Her hands slipped beneath his shirt, running across his chest as though she'd just found a most sacred treasure, and, now so open and attuned to his girlfriend, Kitch found that he could, in no way, help the gasping moan that escaped him, even as they continued their frenzied kiss.

He broke the kiss then, moving his mouth down to her neck and, as though she knew what he meant to do, she craned her head to give him better access, and in thanks he placed a gentle, almost chaste, kiss right there on her neck. It was as though that single action, however, had some kind of magical power of its own, for the moment his lip made contact she quivered slightly with an audible whimper, a sound he'd never before heard, and before he even knew what was going on Elianna was rolling so that she was on top of him, the top of her shirt falling down in just the right spot, Kitch now suddenly unable to keep from staring…

His hands had obviously realized what was going on with his now grid-locked brain and as such they moved to compensate. He could feel his hands, still beneath her pajama top, wrap around her ever tighter as the left one ran up and down the length of her spine, making her shudder much harder (and for a completely different reason) as she arched against him, a primal moan escaping her mouth as her hands painfully seized up on his chest, though he was now so lost to her that he couldn't feel that nail-scratching pain.

His hands, still conspiring to free his grid-locked brain from Elianna's obvious feminine wiles, repositioned themselves beneath her pajama top, moved up towards what his eyes had only seen a fractional glimps of…

Destiny and fate, however, intervened then, proving once again that they were still very much their masters. The sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly invaded their bodies and brought them crashing down to reality in an uncontrolled spiral of doom and despair.

"Jessica!" Kitch managed, holding Elianna to him as he saw his sister in the doorway.

"Kitch." Jessica replied, quirking an eyebrow at the situation.

"Jessica!" Elianna gasped, tumbling off Kitch in her surprise.

"Elianna." The older witch answered sternly

"Jessica!" Kitch moaned in a _very_ different tone, due to where one of Elianna's knees had landed.

"Kitch?" Jessica asked, her face ever as stern.

"Jessica…"

"Elianna?" She asked, turning to the young girl instead.

"We can explain!" Both teenagers blurted at the same time.

"I believe," She said slowly, her voice a dangerously-forced calm. "That there is no need for an explanation." She shook her head. "Wow, mom's only gone for a few hours and already you've gone and crawled in bed together."

"Shove it, Jessica." Kitch warned, forcing himself to recover from the pain Elianna had accidentally inflicted on him. "It's none of your business."

"Isn't it, though?" She asked. "Based on what I just saw-"

"Thundering Thestrals, Jessica, can't you leave it be? Can't you lay off of being my second mother, even for one _day_?"

"I'm serious, little brother." She countered coolly. "For all I know had I not interrupted it, the two of you may have gone a lot further than you did, maybe even all the way, and something like that has consequences, _severe _consequences."

"We are soooo _not _having this talk, Jessica. Not here, not now, not anywhere, not _ever_! You're just going to have to trust me, and Elianna, to know our limits, to know how far to take it, and when to stop."

"Kitch, you're a fourteen year-old teenage _boy._" Jessica retaliated. "I'd trust dad to keep us safe from the Black Suns before I'd trust you to control your hormones, especially alone with Elianna."

"Jessica," Elianna interrupted, finally speaking up. "You may not think you can trust Kitch but you _know _you can trust me."

"Do I?" She asked mildly. "From what I could see you were into it every bit as much as he was."

"I _do _know where to stop-"

"Do you?" Jessica challenged, taking a step forward. "Can you honestly sit there, look me in the eyes, and say that you'd have been able to stop yourself from going further than you did? Can you honestly tell me that you'd have stopped before you went too far to turn back?"

Judging by his friend's silence, Kitch knew that Elianna doubted herself every bit as much as he doubted himself as well, and it was clear Jessica knew this too.

"Why were you even sharing the same bed?" Jessica asked. "I mean-"

"You can ask Tabitha." Elianna answered immediately. "Thunderstorms have a long history of freaking me out and scaring me, so I came up here to see if Kitch was awake, which he was, and he decided that he'd read me some of your wizarding stories from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and I fell asleep, and I'm assuming Kitch was too tired to move me."

Jessica sighed as she made to turn around. "You two may want to hurry up and get dressed; we have a busy day ahead of us. Mom's going to be staying in England for a few days…something about helping out an old friend. Anyways, she wants us to start getting everything packed…we're moving."

"Today?" Kitch asked, taken aback. "That's really sudden."

"Well, she doesn't want to wait too long before we start moving, and the longer you two have to get used to the country the better off you'll be when you start Hogwarts in September. Now get a move on, we've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Right." They answered in unison as Jessica left them alone once more. As Elianna stood up she straightened out her pajamas, and right below the waistband of her pajama pants he could see a growing dark stain that looked as though water had been spilled on it, which, Kitch reflected, was odd, as their was no water…

"Kitch," She said, interrupting his thoughts and forcing him to return his eyes to her face. "I'm going to go take a bath and change, okay?"

"Sure." He answered, moving to climb out of his bed as well.

"Thanks." She said, walking forward to give him a much more innocent peck on the lips. "What you did last night was really sweet, and this morning was…well…" She trailed off, blushing.

"To quote one of the greatest humans to ever live, this morning was nova."

Elianna giggled. "_Super_nova." She corrected, giving him another kiss. "Maybe we should do it again some time."

"You kidding?" He asked. "Test our luck, Jessica's patience, and your father's kindness as we do things we shouldn't even be thinking about?" He laughed.

"No." She defended herself. "I meant the bedtime story, dummy."

"Me too." Kitch laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for a sack full of galleons and a new Firebolt."

Elianna began to giggle as she followed Jessica out of her boyfriend's bedroom, leaving Kitch alone to get dressed, an act that didn't take him too long. He chose nearly the same clothes as he'd worn to Green City the day he and Elianna had transformed their relationship, though instead of a blue shirt on top he now chose a black one over a white long-sleeved shirt.

* * *

><p>Jessica, meanwhile, reentered the kitchen of her family's home, still desperately fighting to scrub the images she'd just encountered from her mind; that was definitely not what she'd expected to find. Apparently, though, her face still showed too well what she'd encountered.<p>

"Dang, Jessie," Zannah said as she put down the morning's edition of the _Patriotic Post. _"You look like you just saw a gutted gnome or something."

"Much worse." She mumbled, moving towards the cupboard where her mother kept her strongest firewhiskey.

"Worse than the innards of a gutted gnome?" Zannah scoffed. "Alright, I'm listening."

"It's Kitch." She responded, rummaging around to find her much-needed salvation.

"I'm listening _intently_."

"I walked in on him-"

"Changing?" Zannah laughed. "I-"

"Oh no." Jessica corrected, now pouring herself a liberal amount of the magical liquor. "This was worse, much, _much _worse than that."

"Umm…yeah?"

"Elianna was in there too." Jessica began, and instantly the entire room, consisting of her, Zannah, Mr. And Mrs. Kasumi, and Bethesda, went perfectly silent.

"I know where this is going." Zannah said, her mouth now over her hand. "How far-"

"Far enough." Jessica answered, taking a drink and enjoying the burning throat as it trickled through her. "I walked in on them in time…_just _in time, I think." She shuddered. "I definitely know where his hands were headed."

"Mountains or valley?" Zannah asked, causing Jessica to cock her eyebrow, at which Zannah nudged her head sharply towards the kitchen table, where Melody Kasumi was happily playing with one of her toys.

"Melody, dear," Alice interrupted, taking the hint. "It's such a pretty day: why don't you go play outside?"

"Okay mamma." She answered, doing as instructed. Once she was out of earshot, Jessica continued her story.

"He was headed north, by the looks of it."

"What was she doing in his room this early in the morning to begin with?" Daniel asked, joining in on the conversation.

"She claims last night's storm scarred her-"

"They do." Alice confirmed. "She's _always _been afraid of thunderstorms for as long as we've had her."

"Well, apparently she went to see if Kitch was still awake, which he was, and he decided to calm her down by reading some wizarding fairytales to her, and apparently she fell asleep there."

The male Kasumi now looked as though he was torn between laughter and angry dismay.

"I suppose now," Alice interjected with a sigh, the sound of a woman who knew that what would eventually happen next between her daughter and Kitch Grant was a foregone conclusion. "The question is: what do we do about it?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do about it." Jessica answered, sitting down the now-empty goblet. "I'll chain Kitch to his bed at night and lock Elianna's door from the outside, and when they're together in the day one of us will be with-"

"For a woman you're sure acting like a man right now." Zannah cut off. "You can't do that and you know it, even _if _mom would let you get away with it."

"Honey?" Alice asked, turning to look at her husband, who in turn shook his head.

"Hey now, don't look at me sister." He said, backing up with his hands held up in surrender. "We always agreed we'd leave the sex talks to you-"

"We never did no such thing, Daniel Lee Kasumi." She barked. "We agreed we'd handle it together-"

"Sorry, memory must be going, what with my old age and all. Oh, is that the time-"

"Daniel." She warned, and with a sigh the man shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"What can I say, Alice?" He asked. "She's completely head-over-heels for Kitch, and nothing any of us say or do would change her mind. I'm concerned that she's not even fourteen years old yet and she's already made it past first base, but nothing I can say or do will change that. They both have good heads on their shoulders, highly intelligent, so all I can do is trust them to trust their bodies and hearts fully."

"Oh boy." Jessica sighed. "They're going to end up parents before they even begin Hogwarts." Jessica said, causing everyone else to shoot her a non-friendly glare.

"What?" She asked defensively. "They're both teenagers held hostage by raging hormones and curiosity." She explained.

"Alice, talk to her."

"We said we'd do it together-"

"Please, love." He begged, his pleading filling up his eyes and voice. "Please don't make me do this."

"Wha-"

"She's my daughter, Alice, our little girl. If I have to have _that _talk with her, then I'll never be able to view her in that same light ever again. Please, let me pretend she's my innocent baby girl, her and Melody both, until after my body's rotting in the ground and my soul knows every last back road and alleyway in Heaven."

Alice sighed, nodding her head. "Bethesda, dear, think you can provide me so help? Elianna seems to trust you and you are a witch."

"Don't see why not." The other woman said with a nod of her head.

"What about Kitch?" Zannah asked. "If one gets the talk the other should get it too."

"But who-"

"I'll do it." Jessica cut Alice up, making to walk back upstairs. Zannah, however, cut her sister off at the pass.

"No, Jessica, I don't think Kitch needs to get _that _talk from an older sister, especially the one who walked in on him."

"I'll have Brawley take him aside when he gets here." Bethesda answered, solving the issue before the sister's coming fight could be given life. "Kitch has always respected and admired my husband, so it'll be a lot more comfortable for all involved."

Jessica nodded her head and Bethesda and Alice began making for Elianna's bedroom. "Just make sure it gets done sometime today. I-"

The oldest Grant daughter, however, paused as a large, brown owl swooped in, dropping a white letter with the seal of the Ministry of Magic stamped over the back. As the owl retreated Jessica tore open the letter, read it, re-read, and then handed it to Zannah as she spoke.

"The Minister of Magic is own his way." She explained. "He wants to speak with Kitch."

"Kitch?" Zannah asked with a frown. "Why?"

"I have no idea." Jessica explained. "It says only that he would like Kitch's assistance."

"The Minister of Magic needs Kitch for something no one else in his government can help him with? What is he up to?"

"Probably something to do with GAME Island." She conceded. "KITCH! GET YOUR SORRY HINDQUARTERS DOWN HERE!

* * *

><p>Elianna Kasumi, meanwhile, hastily stripped off her pajamas, the bottom half of which were now somehow completely soaked. Her body was still on edge. Her muscles felt like jelly and her body felt highly sensitive and twitchy, somehow like she had used to feel when she'd gotten hyper off of too many sweets…this, however, the young witch knew, was completely different, <em>completely<em> and utterly different. She had gone waaaayyyy too far this morning, and, in all honesty, it frightened her in a way not even a thunderstorm could.

She'd always told herself that she could control herself, her body, and her mind. Even after that moment of Heaven-on-Earth when Kitch had first kissed her, she'd remained confident in her abilities to control herself, to know when she'd gone far enough. And yet, as Jessica Grant had clearly seen, she'd gone too far, had completely lost that control she'd been so confident that she had. What would happen the next time this happened? What if, as Jessica had suggest, she didn't walk in on them in time the next time they decided to lose control? What if-

Questions of that form continued to flood her mind as she slid her now-naked body into the tub that was now full of cold, refreshing water, and immediately she began to feel just slight better. She felt, she admitted to herself, totally and utterly filthy, especially down towards her waist and thighs. She felt worse than if she'd sunk up to her chest in the worst sort of muck and filth imaginable, and, desperate to feel clean and pure again, she reached down to clean that filth away from her body. However, the moment the rag came into contact with the skin of her thighs and the surrounding areas her body's muscles began to ever-so weakly spasm, and, realizing quite suddenly what those symptoms meant, she pulled the rag back, closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down, willing her body to cancel its natural preparations for what she was afraid might have happened had Jessica not entered. That thought alone panicked her.

'_What,' _She asked herself. _'Are the chances that we'd have taken it that far?'_

'_**Very high.' **_Another voice answered back. _**'You know how you felt. You remember very well how desperate you were for it to keep going, how excited you were when you realized what his hands were about to do. You needed him, Elianna, you needed him inside-'**_

She ignored that voice's sentence's end, but deep down she was afraid it was true. After all, she reminded herself, she'd been desperate, on the verge of begging him not to stop…she groaned: this was definitely not the way she'd planned on starting her day. Her heart then sank even deeper as the sound of knocking on a door filled her ears, and she had little doubt as to who it was and what she wanted: after all, Jessica Grant had had plenty of time to inform her parents of what had happened. As much as she wanted to ignore her adopted mother, however, she knew it'd never work, and with that sad knowledge she opened her mouth.

"Yeah mamma? I'm in the tub?"

In response the door opened and Alice Kasumi walked in, followed closely by Bethesda Monaghan…without even realizing what she was doing she slid her body slightly deeper into the water.

"Look, mamma, I can explain-"

"Explain what?" The woman asked kindly, sitting down on the floor next to the marble bathtub. "That you lost control, as all humans do, and allowed your body to obey your emotions and heart rather than your brain, as well all do?"

"Y-you're not mad?" She stammered.

"Mad?" The woman scoffed. "Why in the world would I be mad? A little worried, yeah, and maybe slightly disappointed that it's happened at such a young age, but never mad."

"Elianna," Bethesda interjected kindly, still standing up. "You're growing up, and your body's changing as a result-"

"Please, miss Monaghan." Elianna interrupted quickly. "I know the science, okay? I've hit puberty so my body begins to transition from that of a girl to that of a woman. By breast develop, my hips widen and I begin growing pubic hair, my ovaries mature and make me capable of having children to further my genetic data into the future even after I'm long gone. My pajamas need washed because my body was preparing itself for what it knew was going to happen, likely because of the change in our human pheromones, changes we don't even know our body can detect."

"Smart girl." Bethesda laughed.

"I just want to know why I lost my control like I did."

"Emotions." Alice answered kindly, patting her daughter's shoulders. "Tell me honey, when you're around Kitch how do you feel?"

Elianna, taken aback by such a question, found herself silent for several long, awkward minutes as she tried to put those very feelings into words.

"Like I'm someone special and not just another pretty face." She said at long last. "Like no matter how strong the stormy winds get I'll be safe, that I'll never be alone."

"The three basic emotional needs." Alice said. "The need to feel special, like we belong, along with the need to feel safe and to know you're not alone, are needs every last mortal man and woman, boy and girl, shares."

"Elianna," Bethesda continued. "What attracts you to him the most? What's the one thing you always see when you look at him?"

Elianna again considered the question long and hard before answering it. "Him." She said. "Everything about him. How he always seems to know what to tell me, no matter what's going on, how he's always there for me before he's there for anyone else. It's like I'm the top of his to-do list-"

Both women exploded with laughter, and too late Elianna realized how she'd phrased her words.

"That's not _what _I meant, you guys. It's like I'm his top priority, the most important thing he's got. When he's around me I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me no matter how hard it tries. When I looked into his eyes this morning it felt…it felt…it felt _right_. I didn't see the son of the Dread Lord Imperious, the youngest of a long, celebrated line of sorcerers…I didn't even see the boy who lost control and killed four people, one after he tortured him half-to-death. All I saw was Kitch Matthias Grant at his basic, truest level. I could see how much he cared about me, how much I meant to him, and I wanted to somehow return the favor, to show him how similar my feelings for him were-no-_are. _It felt…like the right thing to do."

"Does Kitch, know, Elianna, about what happened-"

"I told him the day we met." She explained. "Everyone I've ever told my history to has always either laughed at me, called me a false religious nut, or a brain-addled little girl. Aside from you, daddy, and Melody, no one's ever believed my story."

"And yet you told him immediately after you met?"

She nodded her head. "I did it mainly to get him to go and leave me alone. I had no friends, and I was afraid of how nice he seemed, so I told him."

"Everything?" Her adopted mother asked. Elianna, in turn, nodded her head. "I told him how my birthparents never cared for me, how my birthmother did drugs and slept around while my birthfather got drunk and went out. I explained to him how that man killed his wife and then himself as Melody and me hid behind the couch, protected in the Savior's safe embrace." She sighed. "And he said he believed me, and I could see that in his eyes as clear as day; we've been best friends ever since."

"Honey, Daniel and I have always told both you and Melody to follow your hearts, to trust yourselves and the Lord above all others."

"But I sinned." She said sadly. "I did something I shouldn't have done, might have done something that displeased the Lord-"

"We all do that." Alice interrupted. "And yes, that last part may be true, but you _didn't _do it-"

"But what if we do, mamma?" She asked, feeling the tears in her eyes. "The next time that happens Jessica may not walk in on us until we're done…what happens if I give myself to him like that?"

"I can't truly answer that, Elianna." Alice admitted. "That would displease God, oh yes, without a doubt. The book of First Thessalonians, Chapter Four, Verse Three, specifically says we should abstain from fornication. However, we all fall short of the glory of God, my child, and though displeased He will forgive you if you genuinely want it."

"Do you love him?" Bethesda asked suddenly, causing both Kasumi females to turn and look at her with a mixture of wonder and trepidation.

"I-I don't know." She answered slowly. "I've not really thought about it like that. I mean I do love him, yeah, as my best friend. But…as…as something more, I've never really given it much thought. I mean, we've only been dating for about a weekend now. Do you love your husband, miss Monaghan?"

"I do."

"What's it feel like?"

"The best feeling in the world." She answered. "It's like a constant state of perpetual bliss. Like you said earlier, I have someone who sees me not as another pretty face or even a great friend and love but as someone truly special, like I'm the most special, the _only_, woman alive on Earth. When he holds me in his arms I feel like I'd be safe even if the planet itself shattered into a billion pieces. I can tell him anything, I trust him so, and I know he'll never hurt me, never judge me, and never forsake me. I look forward to each day simply because I know when I wake up he'll be the first thing I see. I can't imagine living without him."

"Do you ever fight?"

"Oh yes." She confessed. "We have some real affairs in that department. However, at the end of the day I still love him and he me, and for us that overcomes everything else, no matter how big or bad it may be. Elianna, it takes true friendship, great courage, and outstanding love to stick by someone through thick and through thin, as you have with Kitch following his trip down the Dark Side."

"How do I know if I truly love Kitch or not?"

"That," Alice answered. "Is a question only you can answer, honey. However, if you want some Holy guidance, try the Book of First Corinthians, Thirteenth Chapter, first Eight Verses."

Elianna nodded her head.

"Now," Bethesda continued, frowning as she spoke. "Should we, perhaps, just to be safe, put Elianna on some kind of contraceptive?"

"I don't know." Alice sighed. "Daniel and I've talked before about whether or not we'd do that when the girls got old enough."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Our religious beliefs teach us that contraceptives such as birth control, the morning after pill, the shots, and other similar methods of preventing pregnancies are too close to playing God, very nearly blasphemy. However, we also admit the uses it would have, especially in situations like these. Like I said though, Daniel and I never got around to what-"

"Let's let Elianna decide, then." Bethesda suggested. "She seems to have her head screwed on straight and in her right mind. And, if she chooses, wizards have a contraception in potion form that's far more perfect than the remedies the muggles use."

"Okay then, honey." Alice said, turning back towards Elianna, who could again feel herself blushing. "It's your choice."

She nodded her head as her mother stood back up, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Now, finish up with your bath and come downstairs, okay? I'll have breakfast ready for you."

Elianna again nodded her head. "Thanks mom." And with that she closed her eyes, listening as the door slammed shut behind the two women, leaving her to her thoughts once more.

* * *

><p>Figuring maybe it was just another reporter (like the hundreds of requests he'd gotten by owl over the weekend alone) that had caused Jessica to scream up at him, Kitch took his time, refusing to get into a hurry for some journalist wanting to question him about his survival on GAME Island and how he felt about watching all of his friends die right before his very eyes, or else if he planned on actively joining the fight against the resurgent Black Sun Syndicate. He knew the questions he'd likely be asked so well that by the time he entered the kitchen he had already come up with the answers for every one of them…except that it was the Minister of Magic, not some journalist, that was standing in the kitchen door.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Grant, you're already dressed…excellent then, we shall be on our way."

"I'm sorry Minister, forgive me…on our way?"

"Umm…yes…I…there's something I'd like some assistance with, and if your sister here doesn't mind I'd like to think you could provide me with that help."

"Of course, sir, I don't see a problem with it." Jessica answered, turning to face Kitch. "Skipper and I can pack up most of your things for you if you want to go ahead and go."

"Umm…okay then, sure, why not?" Kitch answered, wondering what the Minister of Magic could possibly need help with that he needed a fourteen-year old kid's help over the help of the entire Ministry of Magic.

He followed the man out the kitchen door and into the backyard, and once they were far enough away from the house the Minister turned and began speaking rapidly.

"I was able to get you a visit with your father, as per your request, though, judging by the way you called in this favor, I felt it best not to say anything in front of your family, and given the circumstances I was also able to make sure it'd be an unsupervised visit…on one condition."

"May I ask what that condition would be, sir?"

"The Ministry of Magic would like you to report on your conversations with the Dread Lord. You are his son, and if your mother is right, which she usually is, he wants you to take over the title of Dread Lord once he's gone, meaning he'd be more open to telling you the truth than he would the Ministry."

"In other words you want me to interrogate him." Kitch supplied, knowing well what the man's words meant. "I will try, sir, but I can't promise you any results."

"That's all we ask. Now, if you'll grab my arm, we'll be on our way to Lusankya."

Kitch nodded and did as was requested, and the moment he took the man's arm the Arkansas landscape was gone. He had the feeling as though multiple hands were pressing hard against him from all directions and iron bars were compressing against his chest, but then, as he was moments from surrendering to the urge to vomit, it was over.

He now stood side-by-side with the Minister of Magic in a small, dimly-lit room with black walls and ceiling, and the lights, dull, bloody looking crimson-flamed candles, only served to make the room look that darker, an effect, Kitch felt, was to make those who entered it lose all hope of escape and freedom.

"And this is just the visitor entrance, not where we bring the prisoners in." The Minister explained, picking up on Kitch's thoughts.

"Ah, Minister, you make excellent time!" A dark-skinned man exclaimed in welcome, rushing forward to greet the pair. "We've just moved the prisoner to one of our most secure interrogation rooms."

"Warden Sexton, yes, thank you. Okay, Mr. Grant, go to the visitor's kiosk, register, and then one of our guards will take you to your father."

"Thank you Minister." Kitch answered, moving past the warden and leaving the two men to their conversation in peace. He walked alone and in quiet to the desk where an aging wizard sat, looking bored as he read some thick book.

"Place your wand in the wooden box in front of you." The man spoke in a raspy voice, not even bothering to look up from his book. Pulling his wand free of his waistband Kitch did as ordered, dropping his wand (and, it felt, part of his soul) into the slot provided. After almost ten seconds, then, a small slip of parchment flittered out of the desk, and, still holding his book in his left hand, the man reached out with his right hand and grabbed it.

"Oak and Dragon Heartstring, ten point five inches, sturdy, excellent for offensive magic, currently owned by Kitch Grant, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right then. I will keep your wand for the duration of your visit, you'll keep the receipt so that you can claim your wand on your way out."

"You _keep_ my wand?"

"Yes, Mr. Grant," The man answered impatiently, still not looking up from his book. "I keep _your _wand while you're within the prison; no visitors are allowed past this room with a wand; it's as much for your safety as it is for the prisoners' safety."

"My safety?" Kitch asked, not understanding fully. He could understand the latter half of that sentence, for there had to be plenty of high-level prisoners within the prison, prisoners like his father, witches and wizards plenty of people wanted dead.

"Yes, Mr. Grant, _your _safety. Most of these prisoners have been wandless for years now, so think of the lengths they'd go to in order to secure a wand, and by doing so, effect their possible escape."

"Right, that makes sense."

"Good then, you've still got most of your mind. You'd be surprised how many visitors I have to get physical with because they refuse to leave their wands with some old wizard who never looks up from his dirty old book."

Kitch nodded his head, not knowing how such an old-looking man could possibly get physical with anyone older than the age of two, and the man gave an almost-bored sigh.

"Guards!" He barked. "Take Mr. Grant here to Interrogation Cell 396!"

A door on the far side of the room opened and what walked out nearly caused Kitch to break into the box and secure his wand. The 'guards', as the old man had called them, were large, bulky skeletons with dull flames green burning under their rib cages and skulls, and in each skeleton's right hand was a massive broadsword that seemed to be made entirely of bone.

"This way." The lead guard spoke in a deep, rattling breath. The skeletal guard then turned and walked off back towards the door from which it had come, and as Kitch followed closely behind, the other four guards fell into formation around him, and suddenly Kitch found himself fighting the urge to run for the exit.

Beyond the door lie an elevator made of thick bone, like the skeletal guards and their weapons, and when the final four guards filed into the room with him the door slammed shut and locked with a loud _click_…there was no turn back now, even if he tried to. He shuddered as the elevator began to plummet, unable to do anything but wonder if those who knew they were to be entombed within also got the sinking, desperate feeling that even now was draining him of all hope.

"_You have reached Zone sixty-six, Level six, reserved for the most dangerous offenders and home to Interrogation Cell Three Hundred and Ninety-Six."_

"The security down here is the best on this or any other orbiting sphere; between the dementor creatures and ourselves escape is impossible...the dementor creatures take only your soul, but we take both your life _and _your soul." That same deep, rattling breath spoke, not bothering to look down at Kitch as they exited the elevator.

Kitch assumed that "orbiting sphere" meant planet, but the meaning of the skeleton-guard's words were crystal clear; as it had said they'd kill anyone attempting to break free of the prison. Of course, he was still confused on the last part…but still, the dementors explained that sudden feeling of dread, as though the happiness had been sucked from the universe. Of course, from the way Jessica had described dementors, he'd have thought the effects would be that much worse…why, then, wasn't he even now reliving the worst moments of his life? Kitch sighed and put the question to the back of his mind along with half a dozen others he now had formed there; he'd have to ask someone he knew after he was back home…the young wizard had a sudden feeling that these guards were less than friendly.

Beyond the elevator lie a rather narrow corridor with dozens, perhaps hundreds, of cells, the desperate-looking prisoners hissing, screaming, and even begging, their words mixed and garbled in such a manner that he couldn't understand a word they said. Most of them were mad, he could see that much, but every so often he got one who looked more angry or hateful than he did crazy…a sudden chill ran down his spine: what would it be like to be down here if a full riot broke out and the prisoners broke free of their cells…he shuddered then, realizing he'd rather be killed than caught in the depths of Lusankya during a prison riot.

The crimson flames that adorned the black walls seemed to suddenly flicker, acting as though they were ready for, as Kitch had once heard Elianna say, fresh meat for the grinding…

"Interrogation Cell 396, containing currently one soul, born Matthias Grant later renamed Imperious. You have a maximum of one hour unsupervised on orders of the Minister of Magic of the United States of America out of Washington, D.C.: do _not _exceed the maximum time provided lest you suffer at the hands of the dementor creatures."

Kitch nodded to show his understanding as the lead guard moved forward, and as Kitch watched in silence that same guard gave its massive bone sword a twirl and thrust the blade into the black, wooden door…and instead of splintering, as Kitch would have expected the door to do, it began to glow bright orange and absorbed the entire blade as the weapon's owner released the thing and stepped back, and when the sword was spat back out a moment later it looked as light as a feather and the guard acted as such when it caught it.

"Enter." The guards ordered, speaking as one, and as they headed back towards the elevator, likely to continue standing guard while he conducted his unsupervised visit with his father.

True to the guard's words only one person currently occupied the room, a man, tall and broad, a powerful, commanding presence about him, even for one who'd spent so many years in what could only be Hell on Earth…even if he'd been born a muggle, Kitch knew, the Dread Lord Imperious would have been an impressive behemoth of a man, standing far superior to six feet tall.

"Well, for the first time in over a decade a member of my immediate family comes to visit me, and it's my oldest son to boot; I must have won some kind of Lusankya lottery. You must, I am sure, understand how proud I was to hear that my own son was one of only a handful of survivors from that _dreadful_ GAME Island Massacre." The Dread Lord said by way of greeting, not bothering to turn around. Suddenly Kitch found himself itching for his wand.

"I knew it." He growled. "You've just proven yourself guilty of ordering the attacks on me, and I didn't even have to say a word."

"Yes, boy, well done, bravo indeed. You, a mere boy of fourteen, have gotten one of the world's most powerful warlocks of all time to admit a great, terrible secret, and you didn't even have to say a word, as you put it." The man did not turn around as he spoke. "I mean, there is just _no _way in the world that the Ministry could have thought to interrogate me already, nor could they have already told me about the attack carried out by my former compatriots."

Kitch suddenly felt very childish and stupid; that thought, as it turned out, had never crossed his mind. At last the Dread Lord Imperious turned around and walked forward, walking into the light provided by the sole candle. (Which, Kitch noticed, was normal as opposed to the others he'd seen thus far)

He who had once upon a time been known as Matthias Grant looked rugged, like a battle-hardened warrior who'd never left the field of battle. His face was wrinkled, making him look far older than he truly was, a sign of the stress and worry that had been placed on him through the course of his life. Cutting across and through these age-old wrinkles were scars, medals of honor he'd earned through the course of his life and career, and his hazel eyes were just as aged and wizened as the remainder of his face. His dark brown rugged beard and mustache matched his short, brown hair, and while he looked tired and broken Kitch could tell, even had he never heard his mother's stories about his father, that the man standing before him had once been a proud, regal wizard, well respected by all who laid eyes on him.

"For a child born of my genes you are incredibly stupid, boy…not that you got any lesser genes from your mother…you, my son, are the true definition of a pure-blood if ever there was one."

"My girlfriend is a muggle-born, thank you." Kitch barked. "And besides, mom always says all magical bloodlines have at least one muggle in them, whether they admit it or not."

Imperious sighed.

"I would have once argued that point, but given my recent past I have learned different."

"Let me guess; you've seen the errors of your way, you're no longer a threat to society, and I ought to make for the Ministry in Washington with all possible haste to persuade them to revoke your life sentence, right?"

"Wrong, son, as wrong as you could be. I _have _seen the errors of my way, I am no longer a threat to society, muggle or magical, but I do _not _deserve to be set free."

Kitch was floored.

"I did horrible things, son, things for which I can never be forgiven. I gave in to my own weaknesses and assumed a mantle that never existed. I tried to usurp the American Ministry of Magic, I killed wizards and muggles alike, and not just the men, but the women, and the children too. I needed no reason to kill one who crossed my path; I did it simply to see the light fade as life left their eyes. I killed my victims simply to prove I was better, more powerful, than anyone else."

Kitch felt like the world had suddenly started to rotate in reverse. He'd not expected this kind of attitude from the Dread Lord, and he'd definitely not expected the man to believe he never deserved freedom again.

"Why did you fall?" Kitch asked cautiously, now confused on how best to proceed with his questioning. "Why did you decide to turn your back on everything you had, on those who loved you, and embrace the Dark Side?"

"Power." The older man answered simply, acting as though it were supposed to be the most obvious answer in the world. "I wanted to become all powerful, invincible, and I let that quest for power get to my head and take me over…I was too weak to control it."

"Why did you want to become all powerful?" Kitch asked, no longer able to resist that sense of urgency and desperation creeping up from the pit of his stomach. "What event led you to that?"

"As I'm sure you know I was with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during my days with the Ministry of Magic. Not long after I joined the Ministry, we received intelligence that some mediocre dark wizard was trying to build a magical weapon capable of killing thousands of muggles at once, maybe even more, so we acted. Alongside the Auror department we formed a strike team of witches and wizards to take this dark wizard down and stop him. We thought it'd be easy, like most other jobs, just with a slightly more urgent nature to it. The man in question lived in a small cottage in up-state New York by himself, after all, so we expected little resistance…we were wrong.

"The moment the Ministry stepped foot onto his property it was clear he'd been tipped off, that he'd been expecting us, and he had reinforcements, friends and family who'd decided he was doing something noble and pure." Imperious sighed heavily. "We had to fight for every inch of ground we took that day, and even then our losses were heavy. By the time we broke their parameter and forced our way into his cottage we were down to half strength, and his cottage was just as full of rebels as his property had been, but by now we'd already gained a great deal of momentum…within five minutes the fight was over, and his allies had either been killed, Stunned, or surrendered.

"Our primary target surrendered with no further fight, giving us all of the information he had on this deadly weapon of his, which turned out to be a potion he planned to slip into the muggle water supply, a potion that, as far as I know, still has no antidote…the death toll would have been catastrophic, for both worlds.

"As we began transporting our prisoners to Lusankya to await trial and sentencing, however, the man's teenage daughter burst from her bedroom and began an attack of her own…by the time I was able to get to her and Stun her she'd already killed three witches and a wizard…the wizard was my brother, your uncle…the best friend I'd ever had in my life."

"I know what that's like." Kitch found himself saying. "Watching Pax and my other friends, and even my rivals, die in front of me, unable to save them, was maddening."

"I swore on that day that never again would anyone have to die if I did not want them to. I vowed to become all-powerful, to forever protect those I loved from dying before it was there time. This darkness beckoned to me then, offering me this power, the power I wanted, the power I had thus far been unable to obtain. I surrendered to that power, my son, I gave myself to it, and when that happened the man I'd been was killed, taken over by this new monster called Imperious."

Kitch shuddered: his father's fall to the Dark Side had begun just as his had, with a vow that one day he would become all powerful.

"Son, I have put my family through a terrible hell, and for this I apologize, even though I know it is not enough. Were I capable of time travel I would willingly go back in time to stop myself before I fell, but I cannot. Therefore, Kitch, I beg you to learn from my mistakes now, before it's too late. Do not give into the call to become all powerful, as I know you must even now be considering. No wizard, or witch, can ever hope to truly be all powerful, never can any magical being hope to become invincible; we all have weaknesses, even if those weaknesses are often invisible."

Kitch nodded his head to show his understanding, having already formed a similar conclusion.

"So you're telling me basically what mom, Jessica, and the others have told me; the Dark Side leads only to self-ruin, the chase for vengeance is really a path to corruption and-"

"No." The man barked suddenly. "That is _not _what I'm telling you, Kitch. The 'Dark Side', as you have been taught to call it, is not a path to self-ruin, not if you're smart. Vengeance, anger, and hatred, the emotions we have been taught to believe are evil for so many years, the emotions you have now been brainwashed into believing should be ignored, are as natural as love, peace, and tolerance, emotions you have been taught to embrace. The need for revenge against those who have trespassed against us is as old as mankind, older even. I fell to the 'Dark Side' not just for a need for vengeance, which I gained when I broke into the daughter's trial and killed her in front of half the Ministry, but because I wanted to become invincible. I was stupid."

"I've killed." Kitch admitted, looking the man who was his biological father directly in the eyes. "Four of your Black Sun goons attacked my girlfriend and me while we were out, and after Stunning her one of the wizards tried to rape her, and for that I killed the witch and other two wizards, and then tortured the _thing _that had tried to rape her, and, in front of my mother, I burned him alive, put him under the Cruciatus Curse again, and then killed him."

"Good." Imperious answered. "That means you're only human. They did a horrible thing and for that they paid the price. You have shown a power not many witches and wizards have ever been able to show, and you have also shown my philosophy to be correct. You gave into the anger and hatred in your heart and gained revenge for your girlfriend, but you did it with that goal in mind, and you resisted the call of the power that came with-"

"I almost didn't." Kitch admitted. "I felt that power, it overtook me, began to control me-"

"But I will assume that it did _not_. Do not focus on what might have been, my son, but rather on what is. You, ultimately, ignored that power, remained true to your heart, but at the same time took four lives in a quest for vengeance."

Kitch was confused now, more so than he'd ever been before. The Dread Lord Imperious, his father, was warning him from the Dark Side, and yet at the same time he was encouraging him to embrace it. He was telling him that the wish to become all-powerful was a dead-end road, that no witch or wizard could ever become invincible, but yet he was also telling him that it was okay for him to give into the need for revenge, to embrace the anger and hatred that dwelt deep within him, which conflicted almost entirely with what his mother and sisters had been teaching him for over fourteen years now…who, therefore, was correct? Was it even possible that the Dread Lord, whose reign of terror was all but on par with those of such warlocks as Voldemort and Grindewald, could be correct where such sorcerers as his mother and Brawley were wrong?

'_No!_' Part of him declared, determined to remain true to all he'd been taught in the past. _'This man is the Dread Lord Imperious, the man who wants you to become his heir, to become the next Dread Lord. He is _trying _to confuse you, to make you turn your back on your teachings. Ignore his words, ignore them now!'_

"Kitch, your mother has often told you to ignore the anger and hatred that lives within your soul, has she not?"

"I-"

"It is a yes or no question, with no need for explanation."

"Yes, she has. She says that by giving into emotions such as anger, hatred, and revenge we betray who we truly are, that we do the Dark Side's will, and that by ignoring it we make the world a better place."

Imperious snorted then. "As smart a witch as your mother is she is wrong there. Would you agree or disagree that anger, hatred, and vengeance are as natural as love and other similar emotions?"

"I would have to agree, of course." Kitch answered. "The human being, muggle and magical alike, is capable of a wide range of emotions, from-"

"By ignoring the emotions that are as natural to us as living, ignoring _any _of them, is a perversion of nature, a smack in the Supreme Being's face, a mockery of life itself. Our emotions are there solely for us to acknowledge and embrace, not to ignore."

Kitch knew he ought to back out of the cell and recollect himself, but he could no longer find it in him to do so; his father was making too much sense with the words coming out of his mouth.

"The key, my son, is to _not _allow these emotions to blind and control you. Controlling them, mastering these emotions, makes you more powerful than one who's allowing his emotions to control him, and it allows you to remain true to who you really are, rather than perverting you into a monster like the one I became."

"For those who _do _allow their emotions to twist them into a monster, for those who are too weak to control their emotions, is there redemption?"

"There is always time for one to change his ways, Kitch; until you've drawn your final breath you always have the time and ability to change the way you live your life. Of course, for one who's fallen as far as I did you would often require a guiding light, someone to help show you the error of your ways…someone to believe in you and trust that you're not too far gone?"

"Did mom or anyone else ever try to redeem you, to try and get you to remain true to who you were?"

"She did not. When she discovered my new identity as Lord Imperious she confronted me, and when I confirmed her suspicions she attacked me, forcing me to defend myself. When we met again later she attacked me and defeated me, entombing me here in this prison."

"Mom never tried to redeem you?" Kitch asked, shocked at this revelation. "She's always said to believe the best in everyone and yet she gave up on you so easily?"

"Your mother is a good woman, so please do not think negatively of her; she was pregnant with you, after all, and she was doing what she felt necessary to protect her family, but no, she never attempted to save me from the monster I had become."

"Why did you cheat on her? Why did you take a second wife, with whom you conceived a second son?"

"Your mother, during our first confrontation, told me it was over, that she no longer loved me, that I had performed the ultimate betrayal by becoming Lord Imperious. Izumi Tatsu comforted me and we fell in love."

Kitch snorted. "Sappy story, father, and I for one don't believe it."

"Believe what you will, son, I cannot change your mind, but it _is _the truth, as you will discover once you've asked your mother about it."

"And what makes you so sure I'll ask her?" Kitch asked defiantly. "No one aside from myself, you, and the Minister of Magic know I am here."

"Ah, so you've defied your mother by coming to see me. Yes, I was rather curious as to why she lifted her ban on my children coming to visit me. Regardless, you _will _ask her, because you're curious, you want to know the truth, you _need _to know the truth, and that will be the reason you ask. Your mother's wrath, her anger, is miniscule compared to the truth you'll learn."

How, Kitch wondered, had Imperious known he'd been considering asking his mother about what he'd heard? How had he known that Kitch was no so conflicted. Growling he turned and headed for the door.

"I'll speak with her, see what she has to say. If you want to truly prove your words are true you'll give me the memory of both confrontations, let me see what happened for myself."

"You've come into possession of a pensive, I take it? Yes, very powerful magical objects, very rare too; I'm surprised you were able to find one for sale…they're often inherited and nigh impossible to make."

"I _did _inherit it." Kitch responded. "I inherited it from one of my best friends, who was killed in the attack on GAME Island."

"I see. I am sorry to hear of your loss, son, and while I would love to provide you with the memory you ask for I am afraid that is impossible. Even if I had something that could hold the memory until you get it to your pensive neither of us possess a wand, which is essential for giving up a memory."

"I will return." Kitch said, walking out the door without looking back at his father. "GUARDS!" Kitch shouted, striding back towards the elevator door. Instantly the door opened and the skeletal guards poured out, weapons at the ready.

"Summoned us, you did child. The problem, you will show us now."

"There is no problem." Kitch answered. "But I require an important memory from the Dread Lord Imperious and I left my wand at the entrance."

"Number Seven Thirty-One, fetch us the warden now." The lead guard answered, and as three other guards exited the door closed and the remaining four guards escorted Kitch back to the interrogation cell, and no sooner had they arrived than the elevator returned, the warden in hot pursuit of the fifth guard.

"Guard Eight, what's going on?" Warden Sexton asked as he approached the interrogation cell.

"The child desires a memory from the soul known as Dread Lord Imperious."

"A memory?" The warden asked nervously, eyeing Kitch suspiciously. "Alright, but I'll need a description of the memory."

"Two memories, actually, Warden Sexton. The first is of the day that Lor Grant found out the truth about Dread Lord Imperious, and the second is of the day the Dread Lord was defeat by Lor Grant."

Sexton looked please. "Yes, very well then, reasonable enough request." He replied, pulling two vials from his robes. "If you'll accompany me, Mr. Grant, we'll collect your two memories."

The warden opened the cell door and led Kitch back into the room where his father still stood, looking merely bored, tired, and extremely tired.

"Warden." The man greeted.

"The boy has requested two of your memories; do you know of this?"

"I do."

"Do you permit it?"

"I do."

"Very well then. Stand still while I extract both memories." The warden said, pulling out his wand. Imperious did not move nor speak as the warden of Lusankya pressed the tip of his wand to the Dread Lord's head, nor did he flinch as the first sliver of brilliant silvery stuff drew free of his temple and slid silently into the first of the two vials, a process that was silently repeated.

"There you go, Mr. Grant, the two memories as you requested. Once you have finished with your visit the guards will show you back to the entrance." The warden said as Kitch placed the memories into his robes.

And then the guards and warden exited the cell, leaving Kitch alone with his father once more.

"If what you have told me is true, Lord Imperious, then perhaps I will consider the possibility that perhaps you are being honest with me, but for now, I must be going; my sisters and girlfriend will be missing me before too long."

"I have no reason to lie to you; enemy or foe there is no chance I will ever step outside of these walls as long as I shall live, and so my priorities are…_changed_…now."

Kitch said nothing but instead turned and walked off, leaving his father alone once more. Again the guards formed around him and stood in the same formation as the elevator ascended back up towards the surface, leaving Kitch in silence to contemplate what he'd just been through.

He had traveled to Lusankya seeking not so much answers as advice. He'd decided to finally meet his father simply because he'd wanted to know how to avoid falling to the Dark Side, but he'd instead come away with answers to questions he'd not even known he had.

His father was the Dread Lord Imperious, a man who was to be trusted less than anyone else alive, and yet that evil man had, in less than an hour, taught him how to come to terms with what had recently happened, had made perfect sense where others had only added confusion, and had made him feel somewhat better about who he truly was. This, ultimately, begged the one question he'd never thought to ask: was his father, Lord Imperious, formerly Matthias Grant, really as bad as he had been led to believe? Was his mother, his hero for all his life, really as innocent in the fall of Matthias Grant and as great a person as he had always believed? Kitch found himself sighing as the elevator grinded to a halt: the massacre on GAME Island was having far great consequences than he'd ever thought it would.

He followed the five guards to the kiosk and as they returned to the elevator he handed up his receipt, which the old man took without looking up from his book, and a second later the old man handed him back his wand.

"Have a great day, young man." The old man bade, eyes still glued to his book.

"Thanks, and you too sir." Kitch answered, turning and scanning the room, expecting the Minister of Magic to be there, ready to take him back home, but instead his heart dropped as Brawley Monaghan came striding towards him, and it must have shown on his face…

"Why the sudden long face kid?" He asked kindly.

"I thought this visit would remain between the Minister and me."

"Well, he was called away for an urgent meeting in Washington, so he delegated it to me to come and retrieve you from the prison. Don't worry though, I won't tell your mom or anyone else that you were here."

"You won't?"

"Of course not; you're fourteen years old now, Kitch; as far as I'm concerned you're old enough to make your own decision; if you want to meet your old man and get to understand him _and_ what he did better then I say more power to you."

"Why are you being so understanding?" He asked suspiciously. "Even for you this kind of understanding is way out there, especially on this subject."

"Because," He answered simply. "You're a special case, son, as you proved the other day, and as much as your mom and Jessica would hate to admit it your idea was a good one; who better to teach you how to avoid the traps of the Dark Side than the Dread Lord himself?"

"Thanks." Kitch responded. "I wish mom would be that understanding when she finds out about this."

"She won't." Brawley promised. "I-"

"She _will _find out." Kitch countered. "Because I've got questions for her, questions I must get an answer to."

"Blast it, Kitch, please don't tell me you believe your pops may be innocent-"

"I don't." Kitch defended. "Nor did he try to persuade me any different. He did, however, help me understand what's happening to me better than anyone else has, and he's shed more light about his own fall to the Dark Side."

"Big man, I understand you're trying to make sure you don't make his mistakes, and I respect you for it, but you can't believe most of what he says; he is the Dread Lord, after all."

"Well, lies or not, I _will _know the truth about this particular matter." Kitch revealed. "It's about time I put Pax's pensive to the test."

"You got his memories? Without a wand?" Brawley asked, sounding impressed. "But still, memories _can _be tampered with-"

"Imperious didn't have much time to falsify his own memories; the warden took them directly from his head and put them into the vials now safe in my robes. I'm going to make mom give me _her _memories of the two days that I took from Imperious, and using the pensive I will cross-reference the memories, and then I will know-"

"Just promise me you'll be careful, kid; this is a dangerous game you're playing. Even if he's telling you the truth and nothing but the truth you could, in the process of searching for the truth, break your mamma's heart."

Kitch knew what the other man meant, and he knew, deep down, that he was right. His mother, he knew, loved him a great deal, and by proving that she'd not been fully honest about his father he'd break her heart, making her believe that perhaps he did not love or worship her as she thought.

"Umm…Brawley, where _are _we?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." He smiled. "Lusankya is the South Pole."

"Antarctica?" Kitch asked. "I'd never have guessed. Those guards…what are they?"

"Pyrexian Honor Guards."

"Huh?"

"Their species were a powerful warrior race who lived on an island in the South Pacific, but they're now extinct. Some of them, when they died, left their Essence behind, which in turn enchants their skeletons, turning them into Honor Guards. The Honor Guards are immune to most magic and can repel dementors as well. Those massive swords they carry can destroy most anything they attack too. When they kill a human that person's soul is absorbed into the killing Pyrexian, making it that much more powerful; the more kills a Pyrexian has the stronger it is."

"So if someone were to break free of their cell they'd have to face the Ministry guards, dementors, _and _Pyrexians."

"An impossible feat for anyone, regardless of how powerful you are. Now, listen, Jessica told us about this morning…"

Kitch sighed, somehow surprised only that he'd escaped for this long. "I figured she would. Let me guess, you've gotta give me the talk, right?"

"Somethin like that, yeah."

"Yeah," Kitch agreed. "Let's not and say we did."

"Look, bud, Jessica's right: what you two love birds did was dangerous, especially at your age."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, Kitch, dangerous. You ready to be a daddy, son? You ready to have a rugrat of your own running around?"

"A-a child?" Kitch asked, deadpanning as he realized what his long-time mentor was suggesting.

"That _is _how they're made, bud." Brawley answered.

"I know _that_." Kitch shot back. "But we didn't go all the way-"

"Only because that sister of yours butted in." Brawley answered. "Had she not intervened would you have let it go all the way? Would you have been able to stop yourself?"

"Of-" He trailed off, however, as he suddenly realized how much control he'd lost earlier, and, knowing how he'd felt during it, he knew Brawley had a point, and it was apparent the old man could see his victory.

"All I'm sayin' bud is be careful, take it slow and easy. You two runts have a bright future ahead of you, and there'll be all the time in the world for puttin' your Bludgers and broomstick through her goal hoop later on."

Kitch felt himself choke as Brawley spoke, and only by grabbing onto the larger man did he keep from hitting the floor as laughter overtook him.

"N-nice an-analogy, Brawley." He squeezed out, still laughing. "I have to remember that one."

"Good talk?" Brawley laughed.

"Yeah Brawley, good talk. I'll make sure to, ah, reign in my Bludgers and put a lasso around my broomstick so they don't go flying off again."

You do that bud. In the meantime, though, take my arm."

"We going home?"

"Your new home in jolly ol' England, yes."

"Everything's already moved?"

"Most of it, yep."

"How?"

"Magic, son, magic."

"Where would we be without it, right?" Kitch asked, taking Brawley's arm in his own, and then they were gone, the Antarctic prison disappearing as the hands again began to press in from all sides as the iron bands began to constrict his stomach once more. However, when the feeling ended and color returned to his vision, signaling the end of their trip, Kitch was amazed at what he saw.

The massive, ancient-looking mansion was even larger than Oak Acres had been, far grander and, for lack of a better adjective, far superior...something Kitch could tell even in the night's darkness…he'd forgotten about the time zone difference. A line of tall, old and proud oak trees lined the stone sidewalk that led to the front porch of his new home, a mansion at least four stories tall, and at the front of the sidewalk stood a gargantuan lion, mouth opened in mid-roar, a statue so huge that walking up the front steps took you between the lion's legs.

"Welcome, Kitch, to Savannah Hill." Brawley said with a chuckle. "According to your mom, this place has been in your family for hundreds of years, maybe even longer. It belonged to her grandparents but when they died her mother decided to move somewhere else, and when Lor moved to America she left the family's house-elf here to look after the place.

"But Skipper-"

"This house-elf is named Razor, and, as I've already found out, can have a bit of an attitude."

Kitch shivered, suddenly wishing he'd thought to bring his coat along, but then, Arkansas was a lot warmer, even at the end of winter, than England.

"I'll have Skipper show you where your room is and then you can come and tour the house with the rest of us.'

"Can the tour wait?" Kitch asked anxiously, his mind suddenly on the two vials tucked safely away in his pocket. "I have something I need to take care of."

"You want to go ahead and see what your old man's memories hold." Brawley said, understanding perfectly why he wanted to forgo an immediate tour of his new home. "Yeah, I reckon I can hold Zannah and the muggles for a little while. Just remember, son; you can't take everything at face value, especially when it comes to Lord Imperious."

"I know, Brawley, but I've still got to get these answers, now, before I lose myself for good."

"Like I said, I understand completely." He said again as they walked under the massive lion. "SKIPPER!" He shouted, and immediately house-elf appeared, bowing in respect to the pair.

"Skipper, take Kitch up to his new bedroom, will ya?"

"Of course, master Brawley, Skipper shall do so immediately. If master Kitch will follow Skipper-"

"Thanks Brawley," Kitch said thankfully. "I owe you one."

"Now don't say that, bud." He replied, smiling mischievously now. "Because I just may come to collect."

And then they were inside the house, which immediately opened up into a massive circular room, two huge spiral staircases winding up to the second floor. While Brawley continued forward, moving between the two staircases, Kitch followed Skipper up the left staircase. Once on the second floor they turned left and proceeded down the corridor to the end, where they turned left once more and proceeded up another large staircase, avoiding the first landing they came to and proceeding on up to the top of the stairs.

Skipper led Kitch to a door halfway down the wide corridor, bowing as he opened the door.

"As instructed, sir, Skipper has arranged master Kitch's room as he likes it most but apologizes if-"

"It looks great Skipper." He replied absently, his mind too focused on how close to the truth he now was, and dismissing the house-elf he walked into his new room and made a bee-line for the pensive he'd recently inherited. However, he'd barely made to grab for the two vials when he was interrupted.

"I was beginning to get worried about you." Elianna said, crossing the threshold. "I figured maybe the Minister had something to deal with the Black Suns-"

"You could say that." Kitch said, debating whether or not to let her in on where he'd gone, but the memory of Bethesda's restaurant quickly solved that dilemma. "Close the door."

"What?"

"Just do it!" He barked, now feeling on edge like never before, and without saying anything Elianna did as instructed and then, at Kitch's behest, joined him at the pensive.

"The Minister got me an unsupervised visit with my dad."

"WHAT?"

"I found out a lot, and even obtained these two memories. I'd feel better if you viewed them with me."

"Memories?"

"Of the day my mom found out dad had fallen, and then of the day she stopped him…all from his point-of-view, of course."

"Okay, but can we talk...about this morning?" She asked, and Kitch got a feeling it was going to be a _very_ long first day and night in England.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, the end of Chapter Nine.<strong>

**Now, I'd like to explain why I wrote that scene at the beginning. See, as an author, both of fanfics and original published works, one of the things I hate the most is a book or story that's sugar-coated, where everything's perfect and everyone's well behaved. I'm sorry, but that's just not how real life goes, and I, for one, believe that when we expose our children solely to this and not to some of the real issues they'll end up going through in life then we're doing only harm to them, harm that make prove difficult to fix. At the age of 13 and 14, where the characters of Kitch and Elianna are at this point and time in the storyline, it _is_ fairly common for things like this to happen. That, because it's realistic and an issue almost all of us face at that age, is why I went with that scene in the shape I did. Now, if, by some stroke of luck, you're reading this and you're a teenager going through these same issues, I would urge you not to use this or any other ficticious writing, of any sort, as a reference but seek out instead a parent or other adult whom you trust and seek out their guidance. There, that's that. **

**Now, moving on, the scene I used at the beginning also appears in the Chapter Six of the story _A Destiny Altered, _a New Jedi Order fic by **n Origami Fish**, and as such I would like to thank her for giving me the idea I needed for this scene, which I will admit had been giving me a lot of trouble beforehand.**

**What'd you guys think of the Dread Lord Imperious? What do ya'll think he's getting at right now? Innocent or guilty? I suppose only time will tell, huh?**

**I'm also interested to know what ya'll thought about Kitch's new home, Savannah Hill; anyone got any guesses on that one?**

**Well, until next time...**


	10. Family Matters

__**Okay everyone, here's Chapter Ten, so enjoy.**

**Oh, and remember, I don't own _Harry Potter_, nor do I own the song Country Girl (Shake It For Me), which is by the Country Music recording artist Luke Bryan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter Ten: Family Matters<strong>_

{**Location: **Savannah Hill, northern England}

[Monday, 21 March, 1994 A.D.]

(1627; 4:27 p.m.)

In truth, however, Kitch had known from the moment Jessica had interrupted this morning that the two would end up talking about what, exactly, had happened between them, and, if he knew Elianna at all, that talk would involve not only what had happened but what it meant form them both, not only as individuals but as a couple in a newly-formed relationship, and where they would go from there.

"Okay, I'm listening." He said, feeling that he deserved a second Order of Merlin for keeping his voice calm and neutral.

She sighed, though he could, much to his relief, hear the slightest sense of humor beneath it. "I'm going to have to do all the talking, ain't I?"

"Hey," He said defensively. "_You're_ the one who wants to talk, so I'm going to stand here and listen like the good, mindless peon I am."

"Look, about this morning-"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret it?"

Immediately, perhaps thanks, in part, to the past three attacks by the Black Suns, he recognized the potential trap lurking beneath her words. If he said that he did regret it, he knew, it could not only hurt her feelings but their still-infant relationship as well. If he said that he didn't regret it, however, he would run the risk of looking like the stereotypical male, insensitive and ruled by hormones. Talk about being stuck between a dragon and a fire…

"No." He answered finally, deciding to settle on the truth. "I don't regret it. You've been my best friend for years now, Eli, and now you're my girlfriend. I feel comfortable with what happened, because I know that we both know neither of us would take advantage of the other in such a way. Do _you _regret it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't regret it, not in the slightest. I mean, it was amazing, it really was. But Kitch…" She paused for a moment, her brow furrowing in thought. "I've never felt this way before, about you or anyone else."

"Neither have I." Kitch found himself admitting.

"I'm so confused." She admitted, walking around him and his inherited pensive to sit down on the edge of his bed. "I mean, it felt like the greatest thing in the world, like, for those minutes we were together, everything in our lives were perfect. But-"

"We've always been taught that what we did, at our age and in this stage of our relationship, isn't the best thing, right?"

"_Exactly!" _She answered, sounding relieved that he knew, or at least had an idea, of what was going on inside of her mind.

"And," Kitch continued, going with that sudden inspiration. "You've been taught by your adopted parents that you should wait for something like that until you're not only of age but married."

She nodded her head.

"Wanna know what I think?" He asked, sitting down to join her on the edge of his bed.

"It might help." She laughed as he took her hand in his own.

"Remember that Bible you got me for Christmas the year we met?"

"Yeah."

"I read it." He explained. "I figured that you wouldn't have got it for me just for decorations, so yeah, I read it, and I do believe almost everything it has to say. I mean, I believe in God, and I feel confident that Jesus was his son and died on that cross for the sins of all mankind, you and me included. I also believe, however, that this single book has been passed down over countless centuries and millennia and has been translated about as many times. Pax, were he here, would remind us that when you translate a single sentence from one language to another that it loses just the slightest of its original meaning and context when carried over into another language."

"Hang on," She said, now frowning. "Are you trying to say part of the Bible's missing or has been mistranslated?"

"Missing?" He asked. "I don't know: I'm no expert on that subject, though I'm sure there are plenty enough experts on the subject, both wizard and muggles alike. I mean, I know there'd be plenty of wizards trying to fit us into the Bible in a good way as opposed to the way the Bible makes us all seemed damned. But no, that's not what I'm saying. Mistranslated? Possible, but again, I don't know. What I'm saying is that, even if the Bible, as we know it today, has been perfectly translated down the years from its original version, with nothing altered, added, or left out, some it will undoubtedly mean something different than it originally did."

"For a fourteen year-old boy you seem knowledgeable about this subject." She said, her voice just on this side of sounding accusatory.

"Pax." Kitch explained. "A while back he was reading some kind of ancient text book that he had to translate as he went-"

"That old library book on the elemental nature of life, yeah." She confirmed. "I remember it."

"That's where I learned how things impossibly change, even if it's just a little, as they're translated from one language to another. What I'm trying to say, Elianna, is that maybe we've, because of the helplessly _human _nature of our ancestors, are getting that book's message wrong in some areas."

"I-"

"Look, Elianna, you're my best friend, and nothing that could ever possibly happen would make me care for you any less than I do now. However, you can't just blindly accept something, anything, as perfectly true-"

"It's called faith, Kitch." Elianna shot back, on the very of being completely angry now. "I have faith, Kitch, that The Almighty has made sure we have the true meaning of His Holy Word."

"I'm sorry if I don't, Elianna, I really am, but all my life I've been taught to not follow someone, no matter who it is, into something, anything, blindly, but to always think for myself, to look at the facts and the evidence on hand before making any kind of decision, and to listen to my heart and my soul when I'm in trouble. Is it God who shows me the right direction to go when I do this? I believe it is, just as I believe it was His design that we met four years ago, a road that has led us here today."

"I suppose you _could _be right." Elianna ceded. "But, regardless…"

"Where do we go from here?" He asked, finishing her sentence. Elianna, in turn, nodded her head.

"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked, standing back up and pulling her back to her feet with him.

"Huh?"

"Where do you want us to go from here?" Kitch asked, approaching the pensive with his girlfriend's hand still in his own. "Do we end it and go back to being best friends, like we've been for four years now? Do we go ahead with our current relationship and try to ignore what happened as though it never existed? Do we move on with our relationship with limited expectations and take things as they go one day at a time? Or maybe we could run away and…I dunno…elope."

Elianna started laughing as they stopped at the edge of the pensive. "Elope, seriously?"

"Hey, it works in your muggle romance books you and Tabby read, don't it?"

"Rarely." She laughed again. "And they often end with him being hunted down by _her _ax-wielding father who's out for blood.

"Yeah, good point: I like my head just the way it is, if it's all the same to you. Seriously though, Eli, do we…_can _we go back to just being best friends?"

"I don't want to, no." She sighed, hugging him loosely. "I've enjoyed myself too much this weekend, all things considered, just to be your best friend."

"And I'm sorry Eli, but what happened this morning was just too awesome to ignore."

"I know, right?" She asked with a laugh. "So then, we take it as it comes, no matter what happens?"

"No matter what happens." Kitch agreed.

"And if that…umm…happens again?"

At this, Kitch allowed himself to flash his best friend a cocky, arrogant sort of smile that got yet another laugh from her. "Well, I won't tell if you don't."

"You know you're a bad influence on me, right?"

"Or maybe _you're _a bad influence on _me._"

She giggled as she reached up and kissed his cheek, but before she could accomplish this goal he'd turned his head, capturing her mouth with his own, causing her to go into another fit of giggles.

"Kitch," She asked as he prepared to withdraw the two vials of memories from within his robes. "Are you sure?"

"That you're a bad influence on me?" He chuckled, his hands pausing before they'd reached their target. "One hundred percent positive."

"No, I mean about viewing those memories. What if no good comes from it?"

"Some good _will _come from it." He countered. "I'll know the truth about what truly happened between my mother and father, back when I was nothing more than a fetus festering inside of Lor Grant's womb."

"Yes, but Kitch, greater wizards, and witches, than you have been driven bonkers, have fallen, gone crazy, because of the curse we call 'The Truth'."

"Imperious said that my mom never tried to redeem him. According to the Dread Lord, the moment she found out what he'd become she just gave up on him, marking him as an inmate for Lusankya from the get-go."

"Kitch, I hate to say this but perhaps she was right in doing so-"

"So you're saying she was right in just giving up on her husband, _my _father, and not try to save him from himself?"

"I'm saying that to redeem the Dread Lord Imperious might well have been an impossible feat. There does come a point when someone falls so far that it's impossible for them to return. It's impossible to save someone when they _don't _want to be saved."

"But I can't fully believe that, Elianna. If there's one thing I've learned lately it's that redemption is possible for anybody. My mother and the rest of my family believed I was still alive, not fully claimed by the Dark Side, and because of that love I was able to crawl back from the Dark Side's grasp. Had they gone by what you just said then I'd be sharing Imperious's cell in Lusankya."

"But Kitch," She countered, her voice going softer as she grabbed both of his hands in hers. "What you did you did out of love, not hatred, out of love, not out of a need for power. That's what made the difference."

"I can't believe, though, that Matthias Grant is truly dead, I _refuse _to believe it."

"Kitch-"

"The man I spoke to today wasn't the Dread Lord Imperious, not fully, at any rate. Part of Matthias Grant spoke to me from inside of that hellish prison, which means he's still in there somewhere. My sister once said that all most criminals need to stay in the light is someone to believe in the good within them."

Elianna's eyes suddenly closed, but only briefly, and when they reopened the warmth from within those orbs of blue was strong enough to flood Kitch's entire room.

"Okay, I'll view them with you."

"It's okay Eli," Kitch said solemnly. "I can do it on my own."

"No." She replied firmly. "We're a couple now, in this thing together no matter which way it goes. I've got your back on this one, just like you'd have mine were the roles reversed. I believe in _you_, Kitch, and if you believe in your father then so do I."

He didn't know what to say to those words, and taking advantage of his indecision Elianna released her grip on him and plunged her right hand into his robes, retrieving the two memories Kitch had managed to obtain.

Standing quietly beside her, Kitch watched as his girlfriend opened the vials and disposed of the silvery liquid within them into the pensive, and, with neither of them speaking, they simultaneously pressed their faces into the liquid.

The couple suddenly found themselves standing in the shadows of an old house as the sun, a large, orange ball, began its descent over the western horizon, marking the scene as late afternoon in the late winter and early spring. The house was large enough just for a small family, and the surroundings were such Kitch could not recognize them. Knowing, provided the parchment Pax had left with the pensive, that anyone they encountered would ever know they were there, Kitch began to move forward ever so slightly, his eyes alive and alert.

"You ready?" Elianna asked, taking his right hand in her left. "It's not too late to back out of this."

Kitch nodded his head at the precise moment a small _pop_ filled their heads, and turning their heads the couple watched the scene unfold.

_Matthias Grant appeared out of thin air, a smile on his face, which was much younger and prouder, but already showed the scars of a tough and combative past decade._

_His eyes, however, looked unnatural. Gone were the brown eyes he'd been born with, replaced now with massive yellow irises circling what could only be described as black holes._

_The sound of a door being closed caused both Kitch and Elianna to back up so that they could keep their eyes on both Matthias and the lovely, proud woman now waddling her way down the walk, her stomach bulging as a clear sign of pregnancy._

"That's me." Kitch found himself saying as they watched his mother approach the Dread Lord Imperious. "She has to be at least seven months pregnant with me here."

"_Hey baby." Matthias greeted as he bent down and kissed his wife's lips. "Sorry I'm late; busy time at the Ministry and all."_

"_I see." _

Kitch had been wondering all for years if his mother had known beforehand that her husband had become Imperious beforehand or if that knowledge had come during their first confrontation, but the sound of her voice as she spoke, combined with the blank, saddened look in her eyes as he gave her a kiss she did not, _could not_, return, immediately answered that question.

"_So, what's for dinner? How are the kids?"_

"_You're lying to me, Matthias." Lor responded, her voice in that same saddened tone._

"_What?"_

"_I went to Washington today. You've been skipping a lot of work lately, only showing up when absolutely necessary. You've got your Head of Department and even the Minister of Magic himself believing you're working undercover to infiltrate the Black Suns, but I know better."_

"_Oh?" He asked bemusedly. _

"_I've known you for many years, Matthias Grant, since I was just a girl. You've never been one to sneak around and hide to get what you want. You're the kind of man who takes direct action. You go at it full bore, one hundred and ten percent. You do not hesitate, nor do you show mercy. If you were truly working to destabilize and destroy the Black Sun Syndicate you'd attack them head on, one member at a time, until they were left in ruins. No, you're not working against the Black Suns, Matthias, because you're the Dread Lord Imperious."_

"_That's a hell of an accusation to be throwing around baby girl, especially when it's aimed at your own husband." The man laughed, a sound that sent cold shivers up Kitch's neck and back. "I suppose you have some evidence to back this claim up."_

"_We both know if I had the evidence needed you'd already be in Lusankya. However, the pieces of the puzzle do add up perfectly."_

"_I see. So what if I am the Dread Lord known as Imperious? Is that necessarily a bad thing?"_

"_Is it-" Lor gasped, the truth having now been confirmed. "_YES _it's a bad thing! You've given up all you are, all you were, all you ever had, for a quest to become all-powerful."_

"_Ask yourself dear; is having all that power within my grasp such a bad thing? Think of all I could do with-"_

"_No one can ever be all powerful, Matthias! It's impossible and we both know it! I know you now, I know you better than even you know yourself...I see your soul. Like you said last week when you took over the _Patriot Post _for a full day and released your statement, you care about only one thing; creating a legacy of fear, dying as the most_ feared _wizard in history. Fear is your greatest weapon, your most powerful ally, and that has what's turned this nation upside down and inside out. I also know about your affair with Izumi Tatsu, second-in-command of the Black Suns, and the illegitimate son she now carries."_

"_She told you this?"_

"_No. I sent my house-elf to follow you yesterday, and under the effects of Veritaserum Skipper told me what he saw and overheard. A fallen angel I could live with, I could tolerate you falling to the Dark Side; most of us do it at least once in our life, but this..." Lor shook her head. "You have violated the most sacred of bonds, desecrated the most sacred of vows...I'm taking you down, my husband."_

"_I take it this is where you try to redeem me and tell me that I still have some good left in me, huh? Well, I'm waiting..."_

"_I can't-"_

"_You don't have to do this, love." Matthias whispered, closing in on his wife, no signs of aggressive behavior. "Come with me, join me, and learn the power I've learned, know how to control the very fabrics of destiny and time in the grip of your hands!"_

"_That kind of power can do nothing but evil-"_

"_If one is to understand the Great Mystery, Lor, one must study all its aspects, not just the narrow, dogmatic view of the Ministry. I know, Lor, I know what haunts your dreams, my wife, and I know how to solve it."_

_Lor Grant said nothing._

"_You have tried all these years to ignore the gifts you were born with, training only enough to weakly control them and prevent any accidental flare-ups."_

_Still Lor Grant said nothing._

"_You are a necromancer, love, it's what you are. Come with me, use my knowledge, I beg you! Allow me to finish your necromancer's training and you will have the power to recall even your father from beyond the grave, true, total resurrection."_

_Again, Lor Grant said nothing, but this time there was a look in her eyes, a faltering of her rock-solid determination, even a longing…_

"_You've missed him a great deal all these years, Lor, I know this. Even now it is such a fresh wound."_

"_Is-is that even possible?" She muttered, and even though it was a memory Kitch could sense the triumphant joy radiating from the Dread Lord._

"_Magic is a pathway to many abilities some would consider to be unnatural. We are taught that no magic can reawaken the dead, that there is no method to break through to the afterlife and reunite flesh and soul as one."_

"_It's impossible-"_

"_It's _very _possible, love. I know the secrets, though because I am no necromancer I can never employ such knowledge in my own personal use. Come with me, Lor, and my knowledge is yours. The Ministry will never allow you to pursue your dreams, thus is the reason they denied your transfer request. They sense your powers, my love; they know you will become too powerful for them to control."_

"_I-"_

"_Good an evil exist only from our own points-of-view. In truth there is only power and those strong enough to seize it. Join me, Lor, and your father can walk among us again!"_

"_No." Lor Grant said with a shake of her head. "You see, we've still not found his body, and even if we had his body I'd never shame it or his memory in such a way. As far as I'm concerned you're beyond redemption, beyond saving. I'm taking you down, be it via imprisonment or death."_

"_I'm giving you one last chance, Lor: stand dow-"_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_The jet of green light only _just _missed the man now styling himself as the Dread Lord, and of all the things the man could have done, he laughed. A second jet of green light issued from her wand, this time hitting its mark. Unfortunately, however, the target was gone, disappearing as quickly as a wisp of smoke. Before anyone, past or present, could bother to say or do anything, however, Imperious reappeared, now donning a black cloak and much closer to his wife now than he had been before. Before Lor Grant could compensate for this bold tactic, though, Imperious was already on the move, disarming his wife with a silent swipe of his own wand._

_Then, Kitch and Elianna, unable to assist the overwhelmed, pregnant witch, watched in stunned horror as Imperious withdrew a familiar-looking sword from inside of his cloak, the the goblin-made silver blade so sharp that just looking at it seemed to cut…_

_His mother let out a barely audible gasp as the blade impaled her through her abdomen, and as she slumped helplessly to the warm summer earth Imperious retracted the blade and dug it across his wife's chest, cutting a deep trench in its wake. _

_Lor Grant lie curled up in a pond of her own blood, her life bleeding away and Kitch and Elianna were still helpless to do anything about it as darkness surrounded them both._

"Kitch." Elianna asked hoarsely, placing a hand on his left shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He answered with a nod of his head. "How did she survive that?"

"I don't know." Elianna said with a shake of her head as the memory again came into focus, and silent Kitch watched the next scene unfold.

Again he did not recognize the location, but he could tell it had to be somewhere in the American Northwest, maybe the Rockies, for they were high up in elevation now and the vegetation was strictly the kind that thrived in cold, harsh environments.

_A cloaked figure stood on the edge of the cliff, silently looking down with his head bowed, and though he did not speak nor move Kitch knew this figure to be his father._

"_You survived." He said casually, hiding the surprise he was feeling extremely well. Kitch and Elianna backed away so that they could clearly view both Imperious and Lor._

_The latter looked to be completely void of not only the wounds she'd suffered in the previous memory but also of the infant son she'd been carrying. Gone was the saddened look in her eyes too, replaced now by one of determination. Wearing a dark emerald cloak Lor Grant nodded her head._

_"You underestimated me Imperious, and for that, along with your other crimes, you will pay."_

_"Yes, I must admit I did underestimate you, my dear. I confess myself surprised a great deal that I did not end your life yesterday."_

_"I would have been here sooner, but I had to make sure everything was in order before I moved to do so." Lor replied. _

_"Ah, so I take it you're the one responsible for emptying my Gringotts vault." He answered, anger now seeping into his voice. "The goblins will pay for their treachery-"_

_"Claus Thirty-One, Imperious."_

_"Claus Thirty-One?."_

_"The Statute of Marital Rights Law, passed in 1977." Lor explained, sounding indifferent to her husband's question. "Clause Thirty-One states that in the event that one spouse is caught in the act of committing adultery against the other spouse the first spouse has the right to be given an immediate divorce from the marriage. In addition this spouse has the authority to claim all monies and properties belonging to the spouse committing said crime."_

"_Ah, yes, I had forgotten about that particular law. Regardless, I find it odd that there was no hearing in Washington to decide whether I'm innocent or guilty."_

"_My testimony and the testimony of my house-elf, under the effects of Veritaserum, were enough to persuade the Ministry to convict. I'm here now to make sure you don't miss your date with that bitch, Tatsu."_

"_I do not remember setting a date wi-"_

"_I set it up for you." Lor cut off. "Got you both nice reservations at a place called Lusankya, spared no expense either."_

"_I see: you plan to arrest me, huh? That's funny, especially when one considers that you're not a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, an Auror, or even a member of the Ministry."_

"_Check again." Lor countered. "As of midnight last night I have been temporarily assigned to the Auror Department and tasked with the job of bringing you to justice."_

"_And yet you're all alone, with no backup in sight; the Ministry of Magic must really be confident in your skills."_

"_I don't need backup. Now's my turn to make a confession; for years now I've hidden the true extent of my magical powers, not just from you but from the entire world as well. Now, though, you get to be the unfortunate bastard who learns the truth, and you get to do it firsthand."_

"_I will be most happy to send you to join our unborn son in the flames of Hell. Wizards and witches world-wide will one day fear to even _think_ of me, and you are powerless to stop me."_

"_Surprise surprise." Lor laughed. "Our unborn son _has _been born, unscathed by the near-death experience the two of us suffered when last you and I battled."_

"_I _do _have a son now. Yes, I am very pleased; at last I have an heir to my legacy-"_

"_Think again." Lor stepped in. "Kitch will know who his father truly was, but never will he be cursed by joining the Dark Side; I'll die first."_

"_My pleasure, Lor _McGonagall. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_Lor, however, was already stepping to the side, allowing the jet of green light to shoot harmlessly past her. Imperious moved to attack again but Lor was ahead of him, a jet of red light flashing from the tip of her wand, forcing Imperious to take evasive actions as well._

_Even before the man stopped moving Lor gave a _swish _of her wand, sending thousands of small shards of ice sailing through the air towards him, and though Imperious was successful in creating a shield that defended him against most of the ice, several shards did find their way into various parts of his body._

_Another burst of green light then escaped his wand once more, and in response Lor pointed her wand to the ground and gave it a quick _flick_, resulting in a large rock jumping up between her and the Killing Curse._

_His mother then swept her wand in a wide arc from right to left and brought it, still in the same fluid motion, high into the air, and a second later the Earth began to tremble. _

_Looking around them Kitch and Elianna noticed a dozen or so tall, powerful Pine trees had sprung to life, stepping up out of the ground and striding in perfect unison over towards the Dread Lord Imperious._

"_I'm impressed; your mother taught you well before you disowned her. I'm sure you know now, however, that she'll never speak to you again. She'll never love you as she once did, when you were a little girl. Once I'm gone you'll have no true family-"_

"_Shut him up." Lor ordered, and the tree closest to Imperious picked the dark man up with a mighty root, lifting him high into the air as that root wrapped around his mouth._

"_It's over, Imperious, so surrender now!" Lor ordered. In response Imperious thrust his wand into the air, causing a fountain of lava to erupt from the tip of the wood...half a minute later a gargantuan troll was standing behind Imperious, swinging a molten axe that cut the tree holding its master clean in two, and as Imperious fell to the ground the fiery troll repeated the process with the other enchanted trees._

_A column of water shot forth from Lor's wand, snaking its way around the massive troll and squeezing tightly like a giant anaconda. _

_A blast of earth and stone suddenly sent Lor flying backwards through the air, her wand going in one direction while she went another. As she landed Imperious closed the distance between them, refusing to give her any chance at recovery even though she was now unarmed._

_A silver blade appeared instantly as Lor's left hand retreated from the depths of her robes._

"_Again I'm impressed: you've learned the way of the blade. I do wish we had time to sit down and discuss just how you achieved that feat."_

"_I've already told you; I've always hidden the true extent of my powers and skills, up until now at any rate."_

_With those words Lor Grant pushed with incredible force against her husband, forcing him to step back and thus giving her just enough space to begin mounting her own offensive._

_Her sword was a blur of motion as she weaved through her ex-husband's now-feeble defenses, forcing him backwards, Lor right on top of him at each step._

_The anger Kitch had felt just moments ago at the revelation that his mother had never once tried to redeem Imperious was gone now, albeit temporarily, as he watched with prideful awe as his mother pushed the Dread Lord back, her skills seemingly superior to his._

_Imperious, however, was not going to go down without a fight. He gave a primal roar as he jumped back to avoid a cleaving motion, and then he charged forward, chopping and slicing with such ferocity that Lor was now backing up, her tactics suddenly changing to a defensive strategy._

"_No woman will ever best me with a blade or a wand, especially my ex-wife!" And then his ferocity increased a hundred fold, his attacks wild now, the woman still being backed up at an alarming rate._

"_I know your weakness." Lor taunted, laughing now. "I know your ultimate goal. I have seen you at your strongest and at your weakest, and I am in no way impressed nor frightened."_

"_You _WILL _bow down!"_

_And then Lor's blade was free of her hands, knocked aside as the Dread Lord realized victory was now in his grasp. As he made ready for the final strike, however, Lor burst into motion once more._

_She kicked the ground with her feet, as though to kick dirt into her enemy's face, and as Imperious flinched, even though it was only for a second, Lor's right hand jerked into the air, plucking from it the wand her feet had sent flying...and then it made perfect sense: Lor had _allowed _Imperious to push her back so that she could regain her wand...when they'd thought he was controlling the duel it was actually the other way around._

"EXPELLIARMUS!" _Lor shouted, and as the magical sword Imperious was wielding sailed through the sky Lor sent another spell at her former husband, the resulting blast knocking him to the ground._

_Kitch's mother was silent as she pointed her wand to a large boulder and caused it to begin levitating. The rock continued to levitate closer to Imperious, who was now slowly making his way back to his feet. As he erected himself the boulder then split into a thousand smaller rocks, pebbles really, which in turn now orbited around the dark man...and then they plummeted, taking it in turns to assault every available inch of his body._

_As Imperious fell to the ground once more Lor gave another wave of her wand and yet more trees climbed from their homes, alive and ready to aid their mistress in any way she chose._

"_Restrain him." Lor ordered, and the tree closest to Imperious, a towering, magnificent Spruce, wrapped the man in its roots and lifted him at least a hundred feet into the air._

_Lor gave a snap of her fingers and in response the tree holding Kitch's father whirled him around several times and then slammed the man into the cold, hard earth._

"_Restrain him again." Lor answered with a growl. "But this time stand him up so I can slap his lips off his face."_

_Once the tree had complied with her orders Lor did just as she promised, and then Summoned her own enchanted sword back to her._

"_Your oldest son has been born, and your bastard son will soon be taken from Izumi Tatsu by force, but I will make sure you bare no more children ever again."_

_And as Imperious's eyes, still as inhuman as ever, bulged wider than a Quaffle, Lor brought the blade up in a vertical motion, cutting directly into the man's groin._

"Stupefy." _She murmured before his screams could fill their ears, and immediately his body went limp and the memory went black._

"Wow." Elianna gasped as they both pulled their heads free of the pensive's liquid contents. "Your mom meant business."

"Yes," A woman's voice said, shaking with emotions. "I did mean business, especially when I told you, Kitch Grant, that I did not want you speaking with your father until you were of age."

Kitch and Elianna both spun around as though they'd been caught like little kids playing Healer. Lor Grant stood in the doorway, anger and disappointment etched into her face.

"Elianna, honey, I believe your mother was looking for you."

"Yes ma'am," Elianna answered, clearly taking her hint. "I'll go find her then."

And two seconds later Kitch was now alone with his mother, and he suddenly realized how Imperious must have felt in the second memory.

Raven and Duran, now clean

* * *

><p>ed, bandaged up, and several thousand galleons richer, were entering the new Grant home at Savannah Hill, and, as had everyone before them, both were greatly impressed by the beauty and grandeur of the place.<p>

"Gotta hand it to Aunt Lor: she sure knows how to pick her homes, doesn't she?" Duran asked, determined to keep the conversation on anything that didn't deal with what had happened between them during their assault on the lair of werewolves.

"You know," Raven answered back. "You've still never told me _why _you and Billy both refer to her as _Aunt _Lor."

Duran felt himself sag with relief: he'd been afraid she might insist on being a stereotypical woman and discuss their feelings for one another.

"She was one of pop's good friends." Duran explained as they walked beneath the large lion statue. "When pops died gramps said if something ever happened to him too Aunt Lor would make sure we were taken care of, and even before gramps kicked the bucket she did right by Billy and me."

"And they say you haven't a sensitive bone in your body."

"I don't." Duran defended. "I'm just saying, as far as assets go Aunt Lor's been one of our best ones in the past few years."

"Assets?"

"Yeah." Duran explained. "As far as Billy and I are concerned, you're either an asset or a liability."

"Yeah, and what am I?"

"You're an ass-et." Duran laughed. "Though keep it up and that just might change."

"Really?" Raven asked. "And do you usually confess your secret love to _all _of your assets?"

Immediately Raven Grant's face began to turn red, as though she'd revealed some embarrassing secret, and Duran, hating himself for it, felt his face begin to burn too, and for several moments they said nothing as a pregnant silence filled the air between them as they moved deeper into the new manor.

Finally, however, it was Raven who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Duran."

"Yeah?"

"For earlier, I mean. I don't regret what I did, even if it did put me, unarmed, between you and a fully-shifted werewolf. I am, however, sorry for not thinking of your feelings."

"Nah, it's cool Rae." He answered. "You know, though, no one's ever risked themselves to save me before, not even Billy. It shows me you're still naive, and a rookie, but still...that means a lot to me, as stupid as it was."

"Maybe you've never needed before."

"Oh, I have." Duran found himself admitting. "But Billy and me always had an agreement that neither of us would go out of the way to sacrifice ourselves to save the other."

"You're joking."

"Nope. Both of us agreed that we didn't want the other living with the knowledge that we were alive only because our brother was dead."

"Some might call that cowardly."

"Maybe it is." Duran conceded. "But a Detreo has nothing greater or more important than his word. If we say we're going to do something then come demons or goblins we're going to do it. A Detreo who breaks his word ain't a Detreo at all."

"And Billy will be at rest knowing you kept your word."

"Yep." Duran answered. "You risked yourself for me Rae, and though it was stupid I do appreciate the gesture, though the next time you do it I'll curse you from one end of the planet to the other."

Raven laughed. "So, where do we go now?"

"What you mean?"

"Well, you confessed some kind of love for me, and you don't strike me as the type of person to just do that on a regular life-and-death situation, and though I may not have said those exact words I think we can both agree I feel the same way."

"Yep."

"If we did decide to take this any further it would be a challenge for us. I mean, you're emancipated so legally you're an adult, but you're only sixteen-"

"And there's a reason I don't date." Duran added. "This is new grounds for both of us, not to mention what we both know's going to have to happen sometime in the near future."

Raven nodded her head. "We both have duties. The Dark Side's regaining strength on an hourly basis, and I've promised mom that I'll try to find out as much about the Black Suns as I can, and that's going to be a job in and of itself."

"And I have my duty to my bloodline, to make sure its pure nobility survives into the future. Plus, let's be realistic here: you'll need my help against the Black Suns too-"

"I do need your help Duran, but not with the Black Suns."

"Oh?"

"Kitch, Elianna, and Tabitha will be going to Hogwarts come the first of September. I need you to go with them."

"Oh hell no." Duran answered immediately. "I am _so _done with school-"

"Please, Duran, please go with Kitch and the others to Hogwarts."

"No!"

"Please, I'm begging you, Duran, and I don't usually beg."

"Why?" Duran asked. "Why is it so important for me-"

"When I said that the Dark Side's gaining strength on an hourly basis I didn't mean just the Black Suns."

"The Death Eaters?"

"My information comes from the underground, sources most would discount, but yes, it does appear that way: Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban last summer was only one in a long line of events that is giving some of Voldemort's old supporters power once more."

"Imperious is still safe behind bars." Duran sighed. "I've figured the Dark Lord would return before too long, so it appears he's our biggest threat."

Raven nodded her head. "Mom, the others, and I will be too busy with the Black Suns to focus on the Death Eaters. I want you at Hogwarts so that if the Black Suns try for him there, or if they make any kind of alliance with the Death Eaters, then I know you'll be there to protect him."

Duran nodded his head, his brain now working full capacity. "Okay then, I'll go. You and the others can handle the Black Suns and I'll keep an eye on the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

"Thanks, Duran. I want to know where these feelings would take us," She added. "But not until we're both sure we can do our duties first and foremost without a relationship getting in the way."

"Right place at the wrong time." Duran muttered as they entered the Kitch, running headlong into a visibly-shaken Lor Grant.

"Hey mom." Raven greeted, stopping the older witch. "What's up?"

"I'm about to go have a talk with your brother: Jessica told me about this morning."

"This morning?" Raven and Duran asked together, neither of them having heard anything new in the past day or two.

"Apparently, according to Jessica and Elianna's parents, Elianna got scared of last night's thunderstorm at Oak Acres, so she went to Kitch, who read her some of the tales from Beetle the Bard."

"Let me guess;" Raven cut in. "She fell asleep in his bed, right?"

Lor nodded her head. "And this morning they both decided to explore not only their relationship but their bodies as well."

"Hot dog!" Duran found himself shouting before he'd even thought about it. "You go Kitch, you sly devil-" His sentence, however, died away as he noticed the glares both Lor and Raven were now giving him.

"Did they-"

"No." Lor answered. "Jessica walked in on them before they could take it that far."

"Wow." Was all Raven could say as she sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Anyways, I need to go set that boy straight before they _do _decide to take it that far."

"Mind doing me a favor, Aunt Lor?"

"Depends."

"Sign me up for Hogwarts too."

"Really?" She asked. "I thought you were done with school."

"Changed my mind." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Figured I might was well go and keep an eye on that horny toad of yours while I'm at it." And as he finished he glanced very briefly at Raven, who calmly met his eyes.

"I see." Lor said, looking between them. "Is Billy going with you?"

"Why should he?" Duran asked, ever as calm as he spoke. "The dead have no need for school."

Lor Grant's eyes went wide as she stumbled forward several feet before catching herself. "Billy's…dead?"

"Werewolf got him, Aunt Lor." Duran explained, deciding she needn't know the full details of the assault. "Never stood a chance."

"I'm sorry to hear-"

"Don't say it, Aunt Lor." Duran interrupted with a sharp snap. "You know the deal, you remember the promise you gave Billy and me: if either of us died avenging pops no tears would be shed for us."

"It's not that easy, Duran-"

"It is, because I know you, Aunt Lor, and I know you won't desecrate my brother's memory or defile his honor by crying for him."

"I know, Duran." The older woman said, forcing her eyes dry with the hem of her robe. "And at least he died avenging Gavin, a warrior's death, just like he wanted to, right?"

"Yep." Duran answered. "He took some of 'em down with him when he went."

"Gavin would be proud of you, Duran, of both of you, for how far you've come since his death: there's no higher praise anyone can give you than that."

"Thanks Aunt Lor. Listen, you got a spare-"

"Third floor, last door on the right; has your name on it."

"Thanks." He answered, and with a nod of her head Lor turned and was gone, leaving Duran alone with Raven. Standing back up, Duran offered Raven a slight bow and then took off for his room, not stopping nor thinking until he was safely alone and behind the locked door of his new, albeit temporary, room.

Once the door was looked he set about taking off his tunic, which he'd used to cover up a majority of the bruises, scars, cuts, and scratches that now riddled his torso, though he'd first forced Raven to check and ensure that none of them had come from a shifted-form werewolf.

As the tunic fell to the ground Duran realized that Lor, knowing him so well, had stocked the beside cupboard with various forms of liquor, both magical and muggle alike. Smiling in spite of both himself and the situation in which he now found himself, Duran righted the upside down goblet and began pouring just enough of the firewhiskey into it to cover the bottom of the goblet.

"Here's to ya, brother." He said in a toast, raising the goblet above his head with his right hand as he looked down at the floor. "May you rule Hell as well as you lived."

Looking back up, Duran brought the goblet down and emptied the contents into his mouth in a single gulp before sitting the now-empty goblet back onto the table to fill it up, this time not stopping until it was full all the way to the brim. No sooner had he made to take his second drink, however, than a woman's voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

"I need you Duran." She said, and as he turned around Duran Detreo suddenly found the urge to laugh nearly impossible to resist.

"Sorry kid, but even if you were old enough for me you're just not my cup of firewhiskey."

"Not like that, you perv. I need you to train me, to teach me."

"Teach you what?" Duran asked, now eyeing her suspiciously.

"Magic." She explained. "I want you to show me how to master the Unforgivable Curses, to train me in how to use Dark Magic."

"Yeah?" He asked. "What you got planned?"

"Revenge." She growled, taking a step closer. "I want them dead, _all _of them."

"No shit Merlin?" Duran shot back. "I'd never have guessed. I meant _what _do you plan on doing? _How_ far are you willing to go to get this revenge? _Where_ are you willing to let this quest for payback take you? _What_ are you willing to do to achieve this goal? _Who_ are you willing to take down to make the Black Suns pay for killing your dear little boyfriend?"

"I plan on killing them." She answered back, not blinking as she took another step, and as she did so it did not escape Duran's noticed that she didn't deny his accusation of how she felt about their fallen comrade. "I will go as far and wherever I have to in order to make sure those responsible, in anyway, for what happened to Pax, pay. I will do _anything_, Duran, to achieve my mission, and anyone who stands in my way, in any shape, form, or fashion, big or small, will suffer a traitor's death."

"I see. Where are you going to base your operations from? What resources do you readily have available to you at this very moment? What resources can you have available in the near or future distance? What kind of firepower can you hope to level against your enemies? And, perhaps the most important question of all, what do you plan on doing once you're finished? Once the Black Suns are no more what do you plan to do with yourself, with your future?"

"I don't know and, at the moment, Duran, I really couldn't care less, okay?. All I care about-"

"Is getting yourself killed." Duran finished for her, backing her up now towards his door.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, Tabby." Duran continued. "In the state you're in, both mentally and physically, you wouldn't last two seconds against even a single member of the Black Suns; you'd die faster than Pax did."

"Then teach me, Duran." She pleaded. "Show me how to exact my revenge and stay alive-"

"That's the thing, Tabs." Duran cut in again. "You don't care about living. Come on, be honest with me: you want to kill them off in a manner so that you'll die along the way and can be with Pax in the Beyond."

"Yeah?" She challenged. "So what if I _do _want to die so that I can rejoin Pax afterwards-"

Duran suddenly had Billy's wand, the replacement for the wand Duran had lost earlier, in his right hand and aimed straight at Tabitha's head, once more forcing the girl to go silent.

"You dishonor Pax's memory with that kind of attitude." He growled, his voice dangerously soft. "Pax Onasi died saving someone else's life, someone who never mattered in the overall universe and very likely someone who never _will _matter in the grand scheme of things. Do you seriously think, you pathetic child, that he'd like you committing suicide in a blaze of glory just to be with him?"

She said nothing, causing Duran to shake his head.

"You're pathetic, Tabitha Harding. You never cared about Pax to begin with-"

"How dare you?" She growled, moving to take a step forward. Duran, however, raised his wand and thrust it forward, her face suddenly stopping less than an inch away from the tip.

"If you'd ever cared enough about Pax to even give him the time of day you'd have let him know how you felt about him long before now and not be using his death as an excuse to go get yourself killed! Your feelings for him are simply the cover-up of a mudblood nigger who'd have been better off staying the mediocre street-urchin she was than try to become something a noble and pure as a witch."

"Why you-"

Before Tabby could finish her sentence, however, Duran caught her in the abdomen with his right foot and pushed with enough strength that she went backpedaling into the hallway beyond. As he grabbed his door, preparing to slam it shut, however, he stopped, catching her eyes as she regained her balance.

"If you want the other two to remain friends with you I suggest you don't let either one of them know what you just asked me to do. Once you've got your head on straight and a real plan of action together, let me know: if I'm bored enough _then _I might train you. Until then, you little mudblood, stay out of my sight!"

And with that he slammed the door shut. Once he was out of Tabby's sight, however, Duran smiled: that should keep her from doing anything overly stupid on her own for the time being.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location:<strong> Kasumi House, Northern Oregon, Pacific Northwest, United States of America}

As the day wore on into the latter half of its life, two figures appeared out of nowhere at the head of the walkway that lead to what was left of the ruined home, the resulting sharp _crack_ sending peaceful birds fluttering off in every direction.

The first, the oldest of the pair, walked cautiously forward, a wand sticking out of her hand and at the ready for the first sign of trouble, her brown hair swaying in rhythm with her cloak as they approached the house. The second of the pair, his wand also sticking out of his right hand, had very short hair cut close to his scalp, an anxious look on his face as he constantly looked around, as though nervous they may be caught trespassing or committing some unspeakable act of horrific terror.

"I s-still don't s-see wh-why we ha-have to come back here." He muttered, and not for the first time Jessica Grant sighed as she continued moving forward.

"Because, Milhouse, we need more evidence before we can proceed with the investigation."

"But I t-thought y-you said that w-we already h-had our evidence-"

"It's all circumstantial." Jessica replied with a frustrated snap. "Until we get something that cannot be explained away or otherwise disputed, the Wizengamot would almost certainly never convict Elianna Kasumi of the crimes she's committed."

"You s-said _al-almost_ certainly." Dilbert countered. "Th-that means th-there m-might be a ch-chance-"

"For such a bumbling, dim-witted coward you sure are optimistic." She again snapped, suddenly overcome with the urge to just send the young wizard home and order him to pursue a new career. Looking over, however, she noticed his face droop and his eyes lower, and even without the yet-to-form glistening of tears, she knew her words had cut him.

"Look, Dilbert," She said, reverting to his first name. "I'm sorry, okay? I just hate having to live with someone I know is a spy and a traitor, especially when there's no way I can take them down. _That's _why we're here. We need some kind of evidence that links Elianna Kasumi to the attack on GAME Island and the subsequent attack by the Black Suns on her home, something that leaves _no _question as to the truth."

He nodded his head. "An-anything in sp-specific?"

"According to Casper, the weapon used to kill Chancellor Donaldson was what he called a Colt Forty-Five, which will look like this." She said, retrieving a muggle picture of a small muggle gun and handing it to him.

"Wow." He said with a laugh. "The s-sorts of th-things these m-muggles come up with, huh?"

"Also," She continued. "Make sure you're wearing your gloves: he didn't explain it but Casper says that touching anything with our bare hands can dilute the power of any evidence we might find."

"B-but th-they m-make my hands f-feel fat."

"I don't care of they make you hungry." Jessica answered. "I don't _not _want that little brat getting away with massacre just because _we _damaged a single piece of evidence. And I promise you, Dilbert Milhouse, if you do, accidentally or otherwise, mess up this investigation, you won't be able to get a job shuffling dragon dung by the time I'm done with your career, are we clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Right then." Jessica replied, giving her wand a wave over the door, automatically disarming all of the various spells and charms that had been put into place to protect the home following it's assault by the Black Sun Syndicate.

"According to Daniel Kasumi," Jessica muttered, taking a casual-yet-detailed glance of the home's ruined living room as she entered. "He had a gun cabinet right next to the staircase."

"Did h-he own one of th-the gun-wands like w-what we're lo-looking f-for?"

"I didn't ask, and they're not gun-_wands_, the muggles only call them guns."

"S-same d-difference. W-why not a-ask him?"

"Because, aside from Yvonne and my mother, only we know Elianna Kasumi's our main suspect. I do not want to alert the girl's _muggle _father that we may suspect her of using one of his weapons to help carry out the massacre of GAME Island."

"W-why n-not?"

"_Because_, Dilbert, Elianna would realize we suspect her, and any chance we have of bringing her to justice would be lost!"

"O-oh, o-okay th-then." He stuttered quickly as the pair now spread out across the room to begin their search for a weapon that some would say might not even exist. As the pair searched in silence Jessica allowed her thoughts to wonder for a brief moment in time.

She knew that her brother would hate her once she moved against Elianna Kasumi, and it was very possible she may have to even subdue the boy by force, but she was, she reminded herself, willing to risk it. As long as he and the rest of her family was safe then she could put up with a childish, disappointment-induced hatred that would die out as soon as he got over the initial shock and realized the truth about Elianna Kasumi and where the muggle-born girl's true loyalties rested. At that time, Jessica knew, he would forgive her, and perhaps even love her even more for her willingness to save him from such a close traitor, no matter what it cost…

"J-Jessica." Dilbert's stutter-filled voice cut into her thoughts. "I-I th-think I f-found th-the g-gun-wand w-we're lo-looking f-for."

Spinning around, Jessica immediately recognized the weapon from the picture Casper had given her earlier. Pulling a small, plastic bag from her cloak, the same the muggle pleasemen were so fond of using, she walked over and allowed Dilbert to drop the weapon into the bag, which she then sealed and returned to her cloak.

"Okay, that's definitely improved our chances." She explained, smiling now at the younger wizard. "But before we go I don't think it'd hurt for us to split up and look through the rest of this mess, just to make sure we're not overlooking anything. Remember, be careful with any other possible evidence you might find."

"O-of c-course, I'll b-be c-careful."

For almost an hour following the discovery of the muggle gun, neither Jessica nor her partner/apprentice, Dilbert, had much luck turning up anything useful, and, with Elianna's bedroom now the only room left unturned by the pair, Jessica felt the initial spurt of hope the gun's discovery had given her begin to fade, and by the time she found the letter, hidden very carefully and cleverly inside of an old Holy Bible, she'd already admitted they'd find nothing else of value. At first, looking the folded sheaf of parchment over, she'd prepared to simply ignore what was likely a note her brother had written the girl over the holidays, but for some odd reason she found it simply too irresistible, and with a shrug of her shoulders she opened it and began to read.

_You've done well in assuring you'll standing watch at the Gate when we make our move. Make sure targets Alpha and Bravo are out of the way so that they can do nothing to impede us when we come for our visit, and let no one out of the dormitories until one of us come to Light your way out. Muggle weather forecasts call for a possible Thunderstorm around midnight, but let it worry you not; all will be well. Once done you will be given your Reward and allowed to return home in peace. If alarmed defend yourself and make it count. IT_

Jessica felt the world slow down as she re-read the letter a dozen times in less than a minute. Obviously written in code, she could nonetheless fill in the blanks almost immediately. The Gate, obviously, referred to the Floo House, and targets Alpha and Bravo could only be Colonel Faulkner and Chancellor Donaldson, both of who would very well have been a near-impossible obstacle for the Black Suns to overcome. Light your way out, Jessica then realized, could mean the burning and sacking of the island, and the Thunderstorm, she was now convinced, really meant the Thunder Stone, of which her brother now had custody.

"DILBERT!" She roared, folding the letter up and placing it inside of her cloak just above her heart.

"Y-yes?" He called back as Jessica made for the ruined stairs.

"We're done here. Come on, we're leaving!"

In total silence, saying nor doing anything that would in any way give away the fact that she'd just found what would prove to be the nail in Elianna Kasumi's coffin, Jessica led Dilbert back out of the Kasumi house and back to the front of the home's walk way, amongst the still-blooming hedges that stood taller than either sorcerer.

"We're going to Casper's office. You know the drill, right Dilbert?"

"O-of c-course; we a-app-apparate int-into the alley next to t-the that h-holds Casper's o-office and then enter l-like m-muggles."

Stopping at the head of the walkway, Jessica spun on the spot on the balls of her heels and less than a second later the Kasumi was once again left the way it had been found: seeming, to all the world, as though it were alone.

Nearly half an hour later, her witches garb now replaced with a crimson button-up shirt that tucked neatly into her blue jean pants, her wand stashed, and her body safe from the various pat-down searches and muggle security checks to ensure she was unarmed, Jessica Grant at last entered the cluttered, loud forensic laboratory that Casper Rhys, officially a Special Agent of what the muggles called the FBI, almost always called home.

"Oh yeah!" A loud voice boomed, obviously unaware that he was no longer alone. "Yeah yeah…oh yeah! Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honkytonks for the rednecks rocking 'til the break of dawn for the DJs spinning that country song, come on come on come on baby! Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees, shake it for the bacteria swimming down deep in the petrie, for the crickets and the critters and the squirrels, shake it to the moon shake it for me girl! Uh! Country girl shake it for me, girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me. Country girl shake it for me, girl, shake it for me, girl, shake it for me! Guitar, now!"

As the large, bulky man spun around from his current station, he began acting as though playing an invisible version of the instrument he'd just screamed out, and at seeing Jessica and Dilbert standing there, watching, he laughed as he pointed at Jessica.

"Shake it for me Jessica!" He bellowed over the loud music, at which time she appropriately affixed him with the best death-glare she could ever manage as she coolly replied.

"Not even in your most messed-up nightmare."

Shaking his head as he flashed a toothy grin he turned and walked over to the wireless that was producing his music, still dancing along as he shut it off.

"Thundering Thestrals, Casper: how in the world do you manage to think with that junk on?"

"Very easily, especially when such a beautiful woman's always in my head."

"I'll be sure to tell Zannah you send your regards."

"You sure you won't take me up on that date?" He asked, now raising the goggles that had been protecting his eyes moments before. "I know this great little place not too far from here: not half bad, either."

"Not if I was drunk, under the Imperius Curse, held at wand-point, knife-point, and forced to make an Unbreakable Vow in which I promised to go out with you."

"That's low." He said, now donning a hurt look. "Oh well, your loss." He said, turning to face Dilbert. "And Dilbert, old man, I'm surprised your still hanging around such a cruel person."

"S-she h-has her m-moments of c-course." Dilbert stuttered. "B-but s-she's a g-great m-mentor f-from who I've l-learned a g-great d-deal. It's b-been an h-honor s-serving w-with her-"

"Oh boy." Casper cut in. "She's got you terrified: I can see it in your eyes. No worries, man: I know some great people-"

"_CASPER_!" Jessica bellowed, cutting him off in his tracks. "We have work to do, remember?"

"Of course we have work to do." He said, that smile now back. "You and me have to get to work on this relationship of ours."

"Casper…" She trailed off, her voice going low and rigid, causing him to back up with his hands in the air.

"Whoa, easy now gorgeous, I was simply being obvious."

"I. Need. Information. On. The. Gun. Used. To. Kill. Chancellor. Donaldson. NOW!"

"Look, I'm a handsome son of a gun, and the best forensic scientist this side of the Milky Way, but I've done told you: I need a gun to match that slug I took from the good Chancellor-"

"Well then, you're in luck." Jessica answered, retrieving the plastic-bound pistol from her purse. "I found one that matches your description perfectly."

"Hot Hippogriffs, you've hit the jackpot Love-of-my-Life!" He said, jerking the bag free of Jessica's hands so that he could better inspect the weapon. "Well now, old timer, you've seen a lot, haven't you? How'd you enter the country? Come in by way of Okinawa or maybe Guadalcanal? Oh, Normandy, huh? Yeah, well, we'll find out the truth my little friend, no worries."

He then looked back up at Jessica and Dilbert, the former of whom realized suddenly that her mouth was open.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Mr. Colt and I were having a conversation. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Without taking it out to look at it?" He asked. "Let's see, it's black, with a brown handgrip. It's small, not that heavy, old, and deadly in the right hands. Looks to be a little hole at the end, but I suspect that _may _be where it expels its projectile when fired. Sorry, I'll have to open it to learn much more about it."

"Oh for Merlin's crooked nose…you're worse than my kid brother!"

"How is he, anywho? Heard he survived GAME Island…must run in the family."

"Yeah, yeah, he's doing great. Listen, can you please hurry it up and look at that thing, see whether or not it was what killed Chancellor Donaldson."

"Dilbert, take my advice young man: never fall for a cop or a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. On that thought, never fall for a nurse or doctor, either. Not worth it, kid, _so _not worth it." And with that Casper began fitting his hands with plastic gloves before turning to open the plastic bag and withdrawing the weapon from within.

"It'll take me a few hours, Jessica." He explained. "I'll have to inspect it, test fire it, compare the slug it fires from what we took from Chancellor Donaldson, so on so forth."

"Hurry. Also, can you get in touch with the Ministry?"

"What for?"

"This," She said, now withdrawing the letter she'd discovered in Elianna's room. "Was addressed to my suspect and appears to be written in code describing the attack before it happened. I think the initial is for Izumi Tatsu-"

"And you want me to get some kind of sample handwriting from her time in the Department of Magical Transportation and cross-reference it, right? Shouldn't be too hard considering how far back Ministry records go. Again, though, it'll be a few hours."

"Then I suggest you hurry, Casper; my patience is really beginning to run a little thin."

"Immediately Fuehrer!" He answered back immediately, giving an old-fashioned but accurate muggle Nazi salute. "All hail Fuehrer."

"One of these days, Casper, one of these days." She growled, suddenly wishing she had her wand within reach.

"Yes, gorgeous, one of these days we _will _make some beautiful babies together. We'll name the girls Esme, Xanthia, Zenobia and Katrina, and the boys will be Adonis, Armel, Aurelio, and Sue."

"That's it I'm going to…wait…_Sue_? A boy named _Sue_?"

"One of the best country songs on the market today."

"I give up." She muttered, throwing her hands into the air as she spun around.

For the next several hours, Jessica waited for Casper's results. She'd gone out, eaten dinner (Dilbert, unfortunately, tagging along with her) and then wander the city aimlessly before returning. Finally, however, the results were in, and with Dilbert at her side Jessica was once again standing inside of Casper's forensics lab.

"Well?"

"This gun, according to the Department of Defense records, was issued to a Corporal Rick Kasumi, USMC-"

"USMC?"

"United States Marine Corps…muggle military. Anywho, Corporal Kasumi served during the Second World War, where he saw action at Guadalcanal, Okinawa, and a hundred other bloody engagements. He's highly decorated, received almost every muggle award the muggle government and military could throw at him."

"What else?"

"Always so impatient." He answered, flashing her another of his grins. "Well, I found three different sets of fingerprints-"

"Was Elianna Kasumi's one of them?"

"Well, if the sample you brought me Friday indeed belongs to her, then, yes, hers were the most recent, on top of the others, and the most frequent. Also, I can assure you that this weapon _did _fire the slug we found lodged in Chancellor Donaldson's brain."

"Finally, some hard, tangible evidence. What about the letter?"

"I'm 98.13 percent sure it's Izumi Tatsu's handwriting?"

"And the other 1.87 percent?"

"Taking into account time, the condition of the samples I got from the Ministry, the physical condition of whoever wrote the letter, and the condition you found the letter in."

"That sounds like enough evidence to me." Jessica said, suddenly much happier and much more awake than she'd been moments before. "It's time to move-"

"I would wait if it were me." Casper interrupted, causing Jessica to freeze in her tracks.

"What?"

"If Elianna Kasumi is your prime target then even this evidence is circumstantial, albeit it harder to explain away. She shares Corporal Kasumi's family name so I'm assuming she's a grandchild or great-grandchild, which means the weapon would have been in the home, thus it's not too far of a stretch for her to have handled the gun, even recently, on behalf of her father, _without _firing it."

"And the letter?"

"Could have been planted there during or after their late-night attack."

"Damn you, Casper-"

"It makes sense, Jessica. If they're looking to discredit your brother, your family, or even just to throw suspicions off of the true traitors, then they're doing an excellent job."

"Then what are you suggesting-"

"That you give me some time."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME, CASPER!" Jessica shouted. "The Black Suns are back-"

"And if you arrest your brother's best friend and then she turns out to be innocent he'll never forgive you." Casper said, suddenly all-serious. "Not to mention the fact that if you move against Elianna Kasumi and she's innocent it'll give the _real _traitor time to cover his or her trail better."

"Look, I've been trained to follow the evidence, Casper, and right now it's leading-"

"W-we do-don't kn-know w-where it's l-leading ri-right n-now." Dilbert cut in. "W-we c-can't s-see the e-end of th-the r-road."

"Kid's right, Jessica." Casper answered. "The road the evidence is driving us down may well have been merely built recently by the Black Suns to mislead us and thus cause untold damage and waste our time." He sighed heavily before continuing. "Give me just a little more time, no longer than a day or two."

"Why?"

"Remember that letter you found following the assault on GAME Island, the one enchanted so that magic has no reparative effects on it?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"A friend of mine, a muggle, has a device he believes can let us digitally restore burnt or missing letters and give us a carbon-copy of what they'd have looked like in their original, unaltered form."

"Digital?" Jessica asked.

"Computers. It'd be real but not."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Look, the point is this: if it works I could match it to Elianna Kasumi's known handwriting, provided you get me a sample, and that would be much more tangible evidence, and combined with all of your circumstantial evidence it would almost certainly put her away."

"How confident are you that'll it'll work?"

"I'll bet you twenty galleons, six sickles, two knuts, five dollars, and one cent that it works."

"If it works, Casper, I just might take you up on that date after all."

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking, gorgeous."

Shaking her head, Jessica turned and strode out of the laboratory, Dilbert in full pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the tenth chapter. So, what'd you guys think? <strong>

**It really does look like the case against Elianna Kasumi is beginning to come together, and it certainly doesn't look good for her, does it?**

**What'd you guys think of Dilbert and Casper? Oh yeah, before I forget, I'll explain a little about Casper Rhys. I recently reread _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, and towards the end, when Harry gets the memories from Snape, he watches a young Lily Evans tell her sister, Petunia, that there must be Wizards working in the post offices on behalf of the Ministry, and so that got me to thinking that maybe the same could be true for other areas, including forensic scientists, thus the character Casper Rhys, who will later be revealed to be muggle-born. As for Dilbert Milhouse...I got him after watching _Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace..._in case you haven't noticed he's intended to be a cross between Jar Jar Binks and Professor Quirrel from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _As for the way she treats Dilbert and acts around him...I don't really know...I just thought it'd work better in with Jessica's overall attitude. Also, this is in 1994, so many of the forensic technology we take for granted now was still being invented back then, so yeah...what do you guys think?**

**I don't really know why, after what's happened between them, Raven and Duran are agreeing to put duty before feelings, other than, as they said, they both want to make sure they can do their duties first and foremost without allowing their emotions get in the way, so only time can tell what'll happen between them.**

**And now Kitch's mom knows he's broken her rules and made contact with his father, the Dread Lord Imperious. So, anyone got any ideas as to what's going to happen next? Think she'll let him live to see Hogwarts Castle for the first time?**

**Well, until next time...**


	11. Eclipse

**Okay, before we begin I'd like to reveal that I have broken yet another of my records, and not for a record amount of producing chapters in such a short span of time, either. You see, of every fanfiction I have written over the course of my life, this chapter is the single longest chapter of them all.**

**And yeah, you know the disclaimer, so I won't even repeat it. The song _I Hope You Dance _is by Country Recording Artist LeeAnn Womack and doesn't belong to me. Well, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Eclipse<strong>_

{**Location: **Savannah Hill, northern England}

[Monday, 21 March, 2012 A.D.]

(1645; 4:45 p.m.)

"Umm..." Kitch stammered rapidly, trying to find the words to tell his mother he'd gone against her express orders. "I was just-"

"I saw the whole thing." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "And now I'm waiting to hear _how _you managed to get into Lusankya to see him."

"The Minister." Kitch said, knowing better than to lie to his mother, especially about something of this magnitude.

"And _how_ did you persuade him to get you inside the prison?"

"The other day, when he told Elianna, Tabitha, and me about our Orders of Merlin and Pax's Will, he said that he owed us and if we needed anything just to let him know."

"So you went to the head of the Ministry of Magic in America and called in that favor." Lor said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "Despite my orders that you not do so until _after _you were of age, you called in that favor regardless and visited your father inside of Lusankya prison.

"I-"

"And now you've allowed that silver tongue of his to cloud your mind and your thoughts, pushing you that much closer to the edge of the Dark Side."

"Mom-"

"I told your father, that day long ago, when I arrested him, that I would die before you joined the Dark Side. Is that what you want, Kitch? Huh? Is that what you're working towards, my grave and your fall from grace?"

"No, ma'am."

"THEN WHY IN THE BLAZES DID YOU GO THERE?" She exploded, striding towards him. "WHY DID YOU DECIDE THAT, GIVEN WHAT'S HAPPENED IN THE PAST WEEK, YOUR BEST BET WOULD BE TO SEE THE MAN _BEHIND_ THESE ATTACKS?"

"Because," Kitch said, forcing himself to be calm. "To begin with, there's absolutely no evidence that the Dread Lord is behind the return of the Black Suns. Now, mom, if anyone knows the Dark Side its' him. I sought him out to get his advice on the Dark Side and how to avoid its traps."

"HIS _ADVICE_?" She shouted, staggering back as though she'd been slapped. "HIS ADVICE WOULD BE TO KILL ANYONE WHO SO MUCH AS _LOOKS_ AT YOU WRONG!"

"No, it wasn't." He answered, as calm as ever. "Surprisingly enough, he showed a great deal of remorse for what he'd done...I believe Matthias Grant is still alive inside of the husk that is the Dread Lord Imperious."

"REMORSE? KITCH, YOUR FATHER DIED YEARS AGO WHEN HE TOOK UP THE MANTLE OF DREAD LORD! IMPERIOUS MURDERED MATTHIAS GRANT!"

"You're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment-"

"What," She asked, her voice so soft now Kitch had to strain to hear it. "Did you just say to me?"

"I said you're allowing your emotions t-"

"SHUT UP!" She roared, her voice so loud that Kitch jumped back several feet in surprise. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN INSOLATE LITTLE BRAT! THERE ARE REASONS I FORBAD YOU TO SPEAK WITH HIM! IMPERIOUS IS A MASTER AT MANIPULATION! HE CAN TWIST ANYTHING TO SUIT HIS NEEDS! AND INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO _ME_ AND TRUSTING _ME _YOU SPOKE TO HIM ANYWAY."

"Please," Kitch begged. "Please mom, just calm down a minute, okay? You're blowing this _way _out of proportion."

"I'm blowing it out of proportion, am I?" She asked, now towering over her son. "PAX ONASI! Does that name ring a bell for you, Kitch? Huh? Do you happen to recognize the face that goes with that name?"

"Excuse me?" Kitch asked, his heart freezing in place as he hoped she wasn't going to say what he thought she was about to say.

"Your _friend, _as you call him, was murdered by the Black Suns, an organization that answers solely to the Dread Lord Imperious, and him alone, and yet you _still_ believe there's some good left in him...perhaps you cared less about your friend than I thought-"

"YOU BITCH!" Kitch roared, drawing himself up as much as he could, now staring his mother directly in the face. "HOW DARE-"

A second later he found himself on the ground, his left cheek stinging under the impact of her right hand, and for a brief moment he found himself too stunned to even breath: never, even after the memories he'd taken from his father, had he suspected his mother of being so powerful.

"No child of mine will ever speak to me in that kind of manner." She growled. Kitch began laughing.

"Then there's only one course of action to take." He said, picking himself up off of the ground. In silence he strode towards his door as though he were going to walk out, but as he approached his mother she stepped directly into his path, her wand aimed at his chest.

"We're not done here."

"I think we are-" He was cut off, however, as a blast of air erupted from his mother's wand, pushing him back against the wall opposite of his door.

"_I_ said we're not."

"Let me go, mom."

"You want passed me?" Lor asked. "Well then, _make _me stand aside: if you can."

"You don't want that mom, not here and _definitely_ not now."

"You know, Kitch, I think I do."

He could feel the anger begin to bubble up inside of him. He could feel the resentment, the hatred that he'd felt upon learning that never before had she tried to redeem her ex-husband, _his _father, before condemning the man to a life in Lusankya. He could feel the disappointment, the anger, of having lived all his life beneath the shadows of a family too big, too powerful, for a son.

As he reached to free his wand from the left pocket of his pants, he could also feel these emotions lending their strengths to the magical reserves deep inside of him, giving him focus and direction in a way he rarely ever felt, providing him with the confidence that, if necessary, he could get passed the woman in front of…there, he noticed, was the slightest hint of the drunken feeling he'd had Friday, down in that alleyway while facing down four members of the Black Suns…

And then Elianna Kasumi's face exploded into his mind, her eyes closed and body unmoving as that gnarled old warlock prepared to force himself upon the young witch. This image was quickly joined by the picture of a man burning alive, screaming for mercy as Kitch, laughing hysterically, continued pouring on the Cruciatus Curse…

"No." The word was forced out of his mouth as Kitch suddenly forced his mind to shut down at that last thought, realizing once more how close he was to crossing the line he'd already crossed once. "I'm sorry, mom." He said, bowing his head in respect as he stepped back. "I was allowing my emotions to get the better of me and control me, and I _should_ know better than that by now."

And then, of all the responses in the world, Lor Grant just smiled.

"Congratulations, honey, you've passed."

"I know, I-wait, huh?" Kitch asked, his mind suddenly going to mush. "I passed? You mean this was some sort of _test_?"

"I've know for days now, since the attack on GAME Island, really, that the time would come when you decided that the best way to avoid the Dark Side is to pick the brain of one who wasn't so lucky. I am, though, surprised you did it so soon: I was expecting it to happen _next _week."

"You _predicted _I would call in the Minister's favor and ask for an unsupervised visit with Imperious?"

"I only predicted you would speak with you father, not that you would call in a favor from the American Minister of Magic." Lor placed an arm gently on her son's shoulder. "So, how's your cheek feeling?"

"Tender." Kitch responded. "I never knew you were so physically...dominating"

"Next time you'll watch your mouth, huh? I _was _serious about that: no child of mine will ever speak to me in that way. Still, I do owe you a bit of an apology for that one; I did, after all, maneuver you into going berserk like you did."

"Yes, ma'am. All of that was planned?"

"It was." She confirmed. "I had to see how you would handle yourself, given recent events, when you are pushed to the brink, so I decided to pick a fight over you going to speak with Imperious, and it worked to perfection: you were able to stop yourself before things got out of hand."

"So you're not mad that I went behind your back and spoke to him?"

"Under any other circumstances, I'd be livid: that fight of ours would have very much been for real. But, given the past week, I myself was beginning to think it might be necessary."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away." Lor answered, guiding her son towards his bed, where they each took a seat on the edge.

"Why didn't you try to redeem him before you arrested him?"

She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I have often asked myself that very question. You must understand how I felt on that day. My whole world was coming down around me. My only son had barely escaped death and my husband had gone as bad as anyone can ever go. I was panicked, scared. I had to move quickly to persuade the Ministry of the truth, and then to change everything to my name so that my children could grow up happy and normal. When I confronted Imperious, immediately after your birth, I was being led mainly by my emotions; I could see no light within him...I knew then that he'd slipped too far."

"But if he could have been redeemed, and you didn't-" Kitch hesitated before going on. "Mom, if there's one thing I've learned this week, it's that anyone can come back, no matter how far they've fallen, if only they have someone to believe in them. If Imperious had felt as though you believed in him then perhaps he could have been saved; perhaps Jessie, Zannah, Rae, and I would still have our father instead of him spending the rest of his days inside of Lusankya."

A tear fell from Lor's cheek as the dams holding her emotions back began to falter.

"Kitch, I relive that day in my head every night when I close my eyes. It's the first thing I see when I wake up in the mornings and the very last thing I see when I go to sleep. I wonder every day what it'd have been like had I been able to bring my husband back from the darkness that had claimed him. Even now I ask myself what life would be like if he were here to help me help you with your darkened struggles.

"Your father meant the world to me, Kitch; he _was _my world. Even now, fourteen years after I divorced and arrested him, my heart aches. It breaks each time I look at you, each time I talk to Jessica or Zannah, each time I listen to the latest of Raven's tales about her travels and adventures. When I see the way you and Elianna act when you're together, especially this weekend, it hurts me, even makes me jealous. I gave up everything I ever had for Matthias. I disowned my own mother, Kitch, much like you could have done tonight had our fight continued. I moved half a world away for him, started my life over just to be his wife."

"He tried to turn you too." Kitch pressed on, recalling what he'd seen. "He tried to get you to join him-"

"He offered me the very dream I'd been having for years before that day, the one thing I'd wanted above all else."

"To bring your father back from the dead."

Lor nodded her head. "Even with all our knowledge in the magical arts, no spell, no potion, no magic nor muggle technology of any kind can truly reawaken the dead. Even we necromancers have but limited power over the dead."

"But what if, mom?" Kitch asked. "What _if _he was telling the truth, what _if _he did really discover the secret to true resurrection?"

"_No spell _can reawaken the dead, Kitch. Your father's words were meant simply to confuse me, give me false hope, and lure me to the Dark Side."

"How did you ignore that temptation? How did you keep from giving into it?"

"By reminding myself." Lor answered. "By remembering the man your grandfather, my dad, was, and reminding myself that he'd never wish to be defiled in such a way just to return to this realm we call the world of the living. Still, I was so tempted Kitch, _so _very tempted. My father was my hero, my idol, like my knight in shining armor, and when he died…well, only I will ever know how very close I came to falling to the darkness that day and joining your father."

"Mom," He said, choosing his words carefully. "I don't judge you for what happened; if anything I'm proud to be your son, now more so than ever. But I do believe there's still good inside of him, buried deep beneath the layers of the Dread Lord."

"I loved him." Lor said, grasping her son's other hand firmly. "I loved that man as I've never loved before nor since. I would love nothing more than to discover that there's still good inside of him, but if it's there I never saw it."

"I'm going to redeem him." Kitch said firmly, his mind now made up. "I know he'll die inside of that awful prison, but at least he will die as Matthias Grant and not Lord Imperious."

"Just promise me you'll be extremely careful." Lor said, wiping her eyes now with the hem of her sleeve. "I had to arrest my husband already; it'd kill me to have to arrest or destroy you too."

"I promise you, mom, I will _never_ join the Dark Side, but neither can I allow myself to just give someone to it without a fight."

"You do it, then." Lor said, the tears now gone from her face. "You bring him back. If you believe there's good left in him the you redeem him, and don't let anyone else make you think otherwise. My love for him has died, and like my father it cannot be resurrected, but for your sake, and your sisters' sake, I want you to do that."

She pulled him to her and hugged him with a death grip, and for one minute Kitch felt as though she'd never let him go.

"In the meantime, though," She continued, now wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "I have another little bone to pick with you."

"Oh no." Kitch found himself moaning with that dreadful feeling that he knew what was coming next.

"Oh yes." Lor laughed. "Jessica told me about what she walked in on this morning."

"Come on mom, do we have to have this talk? Brawley's already lectured me enough about having plenty of time later to 'put my broomstick and bludgers into her goal post'."

"Which means he let you off easy." She said, failing to hold her face straight.

"Mom-"

"Honey, I just want you to be careful and use good, clear judgment when you're with Elianna."

"Mom…"

"You're only slightly older than I was when I got pregnant with Jessica. I mean, history's already repeating itself enough without you becoming a father at fourteen."

"Nothing happened, mom, o-"

"Not from a lack of trying, the way Jessica put it." Lor interrupted, smiling at the grimace he let cross his face.

"Mom, come on: what do you want from me?"

"To know that _you _know what you're getting yourself into." She answered, taking her son's hand in her own. "To know you're prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions if you cross a line over which you can never return."

"It wouldn't have gone that far, mom. I mean-"

"Son, don't lie to me. Be honest: had Jessica not walked in how far would you have allowed it to go? When would you have been able to stop yourself?"

"I…" However, he trailed off, never finishing his sentence, and not for the first time that day he again revisited the morning's events, recalling what had happened step-by-step, move-by-move, and at the end, as he'd plunged his hands beneath her shirt, going towards what he'd caught only a small glimpse of…

"See." She pressed, again seemingly reading his mind. "Elianna's already admitted that she'd never have been able to stop, that she'd fully accepted what was going to happen. Honey, sex can have very _serious _impacts on you, both now and later. For example, there are still diseases and illnesses that even magic has no remedy for. I'm talking to one of them right now."

"MOM!" He whined, adopting a look of hurt.

"I'm being serious." She laughed. "Are you ready for a child of your own? Are you prepared to be up all hours of the night, feeding that child every hour or every other hour, listening to that maddening crying as you, now overwhelmed, try desperately to make it stop? I've been a mother for over two decades now, honey, and I'm _still _not used to it." She sighed, forcing him closer to him. "I ruined my childhood and my teenage years before they'd even begun. I grew up half a decade too soon. I _don't _want to see you making _my _mistakes.

"I know mom." He answered. "Eli and I talked about it, and we both agree that though it may not have been the best thing in the world for us to be doing we still don't regret it, but instead of pushing the issue or letting a few minutes' weakness dictate the course of our relationship we'll just take it as it comes, one day at a time. She didn't say this, but I think we both agreed that what's between us is too powerful to ignore and resist, but if it does go any further we'll both be ready and that neither of us will force it."

"Sounds rather wise for one so young." Lor laughed briefly before turning all serious again. "Like Brawley said-"

"Take it slow, there's time for…umm…Quidditch later."

"He _does _have a way with words." She laughed. "Still, do try to take it slow dear, okay? Daniel and Alice have been _really _understanding so far about this entire situation, despite Daniel's reservations about Elianna's magical nature. I don't want to have to tell them that you've made them grandparents."

"Are you…are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Oh, no, trust me. If I was trying to make you feel guilty I'd tell you to think back on where Elianna had come from when she was adopted by her new family and to look at how Daniel and Alice love her and how much it would hurt them if you and Elianna broke one of their highest ideals."

"Oh, you're good, mom, you really are." He sighed. "What if it _does _come down to sex? What if we _can't _control it?"

"I'd ask you to put as much energy into controlling it as you are into avoiding the trap of the Dark Side. But, I do know where you're coming from, because, well, I've been there before. Just…play it smart, okay?"

"Umm…okay…"

"And promise me you'll listen to both your heart and the head on your shoulders as opposed to the one between your-"

"Okay mom, okay, galloping gargoyles, you win, I promise!"

"And speaking of promises, I have a promise of my own to keep."

"Huh?"

"If my memory serves me right, I _did _promise you that'd I would teach you some spells that'd give you an edge over your enemies in case the Black Suns found you again."

"Oh, yeah, I'd nearly forgotten." Kitch responded. "When-"

"Now." She said, standing to her feet. "I've had Skipper and Razor fix up one of the rooms below for us to use as a training center, so come on, move it; Elianna and Tabitha should already be down there."

Kitch nodded and followed his mother out of the bedroom. "So," He asked as they walked downstairs. "Where were you all day?"

"At Hogwarts. I filled in for an old friend of mine as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Being a werewolf does have its limitations on one's health."

"You're friends with a _werewolf_?" He asked.

"Don't go judging someone you've never even met." Lor warned. "Remus Lupin is a powerful wizard, and a good man; I would trust him with my life."

"I wasn't going to judge the guy, mom, I was just…surprised is all. So, did you speak to the headmaster of Hogwarts about-"

"I did." She responded. "And you, Elianna, Tabitha, and Duran will begin your next term on the first of September. Until then you are to use magic only in self defense or while training with me, as permitted by Cornelius Fudge and the British Ministry of Magic."

"Right, I'll remember that…hang on, _Duran's_ going as well?"

"Raven apparently persuaded him that it was something worth doing."

"What about Billy?"

"Honey…do you remember what Billy and Duran said if-"

"He's dead?"

"Werewolves." She explained with a heavy sigh. "They found the wolves responsible for Gavin's death."

"Then he died as a warrior should, doing what he wanted most."

"Remember, no tears-"

"Even if I had the tears to spare, mom, I don't think I want his ghost popping up to haunt me because I cried for him. I'll honor him not through tears but through his memory."

"You do that." Lor said with a chuckle as they descended deep into the earth. "In the meantime, I was thinking of throwing a nice little party for your girlfriend; her birthday-"

"Friday, I know." Kitch answered. "I just wished I knew what I was going to get her."

"We'll make a trip to Diagon Alley day after tomorrow, see if you can't find her something. I was thinking of inviting your grandmother to come to the party, provided she can get away from Hogwarts long enough Saturday."

"Your mom's a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, indeed she is." Lor responded, now leading her son down a narrow corridor. "She teaches Transfiguration and is head of my old House."

As she stopped speaking the duo stopped moving just outside of the door at the end of the corridor.

"Now, I want you to keep your mind focused on the task at hand." Lor said as she opened the wooden door. "We're going to start off with some basic curses, hexes, and jinxes, easy stuff that can still give you kids an edge; once I believe you're ready then we'll move on to more advanced magic."

"Right." Kitch answered, following his mother into the room beyond. Orange flames flickered from candles that lined the wall six feet high all around the room, which, in turn, was covered in nothing but pillows and cushions, a clear effort to make it as safe as possible. Elianna and Tabitha, the two of whom had been sitting on the floor, jumped to their feet and rushed to approach the pair as they walked deeper into the room.

"Right then, the first curse I'm going to teach you, though you three should know it by now, is the Body-Bind Curse."

"I never learned it." Kitch revealed. "We learned it in class back a couple of years ago, but I never thought it worth the time and effort, not when I've learned the Stunner and Disarming Charm."

"True," Lor admitted. "But the Body-Bind Curse can still be useful. Unlike Stunning it only lasts for a short time and it does not restrict sight or sound, unlike it would if you Stunned someone. Now, we're going to start off by me putting each of you under the effects of the Curse, that way you know what it feels like to experience it, okay-"

"Mom," Kitch cut in, casting a sideways glance at Elianna. "Elianna already knows how to do the Body-Bind _and _she experienced it first hand Friday in Greene City-"

"Yes, good point." Lor nodded. "Okay, Elianna, why don't you just watch while Kitch and Tabby practice with each other?"

"Yes, ma'am." Elianna answered as she backed away, putting a small gap between herself and them.

"Okay Tabitha, you're first." Lor said, turning to face the dark-skinned teen. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Tabby never even had a chance to blink. No sooner had his mother spoken than Tabby's body was snapping to a rigid attention, as perfect as a statue as her body toppled backwards.

"It may not be the most advanced or powerful spell in existence, but it's nevertheless very effective, for an array of reasons." Lor explained, waving her wand over Tabitha's body before helping the newest member of their family back to her feet. "Okay, Kitch, your turn."

"Umm...okay." He answered, watching as his mother turned and took aim at him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _She said again, and immediately he felt his entire body go rigid as it snapped to attention, his arms straight as they fell firmly to his side, and then his back echoed with only slight pain as he fell helplessly backwards to the floor under him.

He could not force any of his body parts to move no matter how hard he tried, but true to his mother's words he could still see and hear perfectly. She had a smile on her face as she moved to stand directly over him, and suddenly he felt a strong surge of anger and resentment as he realized just how helpless this spell made him, as though he were trapped inside of his own body with zero control…

She swept her wand over him, and immediately he could move again, as though nothing had ever happened. As Kitch opened his mouth to speak, though, the door opened and Zannah strode in, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, mom; had to finish some paperwork in London."

"That's fine, honey; you're just in time, as it were."

"In time for what?"

"I'm teaching the kids a few additional spells to supplement their knowledge, give them a wider array of attacks to use against the Black Suns the next time they come calling."

"Smart move." Zannah confirmed. "No offense, little brother, but just Stunning and Disarming will only get you so far. Which spell you guys working on now?"

"Well, your brother just felt the Body-Bind Curse; do you mind letting him practice it on you, and Elianna, do you mind letting Tabitha try it on you as well? If you can't handle it after Friday, dear, I more than-"

"Of course I can handle it, Ms. Grant." Elianna answered, moving forward to rejoin the group. "Tabs is my sister; I trust her with my life."

"I always knew you were made of stronger stuff than that. Okay Tabitha, Kitch, just hold your wands out nice and firm and cast the spell. Remember the incantation: _Petrificus Totalus._ Off you go then."

Together, side-by-side, Tabitha and Kitch raised their wands at their respective targets, but as Tabitha opened her mouth he hesitated, deciding it best to first watch Tabitha.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

As it had Friday, Elianna's body again snapped to attention, and, with no control over her physical form, his girlfriend fell backwards onto the padded floor.

"Very good Tabitha. Now, Kitch, it's your turn."

"Right." He replied, turning back to face his sister, and as he moved to wave his wand his mouth opened wide.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Nothing happened.

"No, Kitch." Lor corrected as she waved her wand over Elianna's fallen form and moved to help the girl up. "Don't wave your wand, just keep it nice and firm, aimed at your target. And remember, eye contact is very important."

"Yeah, okay then." He answered, repositioning his wand on his mother's order.

"Try it again."

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

This time, responding to his power, a clear mist sprayed from the tip of his wand, and a second later the statue-like body of Zannah Grant was looking up at him from the floor.

"Not bad, Kitch." Lor said as she swept her wand over her daughter still body.

"Yeah," Zannah said as she climbed to her feet. "Not a bad bit of rookie-level magic at all, especially considering you should have been able to do it years ag-."

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Kitch shouted, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice, and again Zannah's body snapped to attention and fell backwards.

"I don't see why you didn't already learn this." Lor said, performing the counter-curse again. "Unless you really didn't care-"

"I didn't." He answered honestly. "But now I've got to admit I could have some fun with this one."

"Hardy har-har." Zannah mocked, standing up once more.

"I think you've all got the hang of this one." Lor said. "Just remember to keep eye contact on your target and keep your wand steady. Let's try something slightly more advanced; the Impediment Jinx. Properly used, this spell, depending on your environment and skill level, will either freeze, bind, tripe, knock back, or slow down your adversary. Of course, if strong enough it can literally blow an opponent away. Now, Kitch, I want you to charge me, and act as though you're going to attack me."

"Okay." Kitch responded, and then he was off, charging his mother like a trampling troll as he raised his wand.

"_Impedimenta!" _She shouted, and as Lor had predicted Kitch found himself being blasted back through the air and into the far wall; thank the divine provinces above that she'd though to pad the room's walls beforehand.

"That was payback for the whole me-cursing-Zannah-thing, wasn't it?"

"Come now honey, I'd never stoop that low." Lor laughed. "But still…it did show you just how powerful this spell could be. Now, Zannah, you attack Kitch, and Tabitha, you attack Elianna."

Kitch turned to see how his girlfriend would fare with her attempt at the Impediment Jinx, but out of the very corner of his eyes he noticed Zannah charging forward, and spinning around he raised his wand.

"_Impedimenta!" _He bellowed desperately, but instead of being blasted backwards, as Kitch had, his older sister instead slowed down to nothing more than a mere crawl, giving him the perfect opportunity for a follow-up attack.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _And again her body hit the ground, rigid as waxwork. At that same moment, even as Lor moved towards her fallen daughter, Tabitha, pulling herself up off of the ground, gave another shout, causing the leader of Omega Squad to trip over her own feet, planting her face firmly on the floor.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Lor asked as she made to again fix her son's handiwork. "You placing your sister under the Body-Bind Curse?"

"Oh yes, I _do_ plan on trying this on Jessica at some point."

"Remember what I said about using magic outside of school-"

"Only in training and self-defense." Kitch finished. "But, if I pulled a leaf from your book and pushed Jessica over the limit and then she, say, tried to hex me, it _would _technically be self-defense."

"He's an arrogant little toad, ain't he mom?" Zannah asked, again picking herself up off the floor.

"Let's keep going." Lor said, repressing a laugh. "You've all seemed to have gotten the hang of the Body-Bind Curse and the Impediment Jinx, neither of which surprise me, not with what you three have been through. Now let's try something much more advanced: the Explosion Spell."

"Are you sure about that one, mom?" Zannah asked, her voice losing its comic edge. "That's usually not taught _at least _until near time to take your OWLs, sometimes not until after."

"Which is why the Black Suns would never expect them to know it." Lor replied. "Part of this training is to teach them spells that are beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level, which in turn will give all three of them an edge over their enemies: them never expecting them to know such advanced magic at such a young age is a magnificent advantage in battle.

"Now, the Explosion Spell is an extremely powerful spell, and the power of the blast depends on the amount of power you put into the spell. The incantation is _Expulso_." Lor explained. "Just hold your wand steady like you did with the Body-Bind Curse, focus your power through your wand, and then attack."

As she spoke Lor snapped her fingers and instantly a series of targets appeared against one of the walls next to Kitch, and, at his mother's bequest, they all backed up as far from the targets as they could.

"Whenever you're ready." She said, causing Kitch, Tabby, and Elianna to simultaneously raise their wands.

For the first time since the surprise raid on GAME Island, it felt just like old times. None of them spoke as their wands raised, nor, Kitch knew, did they have to…he still knew each of his friends like the back of his wand, and though he couldn't explain it he knew that the center target was his and that Elianna would take the target on the line's left flank while Tabitha took the line's right-flanking target…

"_Expulso!" _They shouted together, but to their dismay the air didn't even so much as move.

"Don't get discouraged." Lor said immediately. "Imagine your magical power as a river flowing from you into your wand with a dam holding it back at the tip. Imagine that the magical water is building up behind the dam, slowly becoming too powerful for it to hold back…and then imagine that dam just disappearing like a puff of smoke."

"Okay." The three responded, doing as they were told, and to his amazement Kitch found it was working; a warm sensation covered his body as some of the power he'd felt in that alley returned to him once more. It was like there was now indeed a flowing river connecting body and wand, flesh and wood, in a way that merely holding the wand had failed to do.

"Attack." Lor ordered, and again they did as they were told.

_"Expulso!" _The trio roared, but Kitch's voice somehow drowned out the other two of his friends, for while their wands remained quiet and still, a cannon blast had exploded free of Kitch's wand, and almost immediately the entire wall opposite him and all their targets were gone in a brilliant explosion that sent all five of them careening backwards.

"HOLY SHIT!" Zannah shouted, a rare curse from the gentlest of the Grant children. "What were you trying to do, Kitch, bring the entire _kriffin' _house down around us?"

"That was nothing short of astounding." Lor gasped, picking herself off the floor as Kitch and his two friends did likewise. "Never have I seen someone so young put so much power into that spell."

Kitch watched as his mother and Zannah both took aim with their wands, and with two simultaneous _"REPARO"s _everything Kitch had just destroyed flew back together as though they'd never been damaged.

"You could solely defeat the Black Suns with magic like that." Zannah continued, plopping down on the floor to take a break.

"Don't give them any ideas." Lor admonished, joining her daughter, Kitch, Elianna, and Tabby following suit a moment later. "Just remember, Kitch," She continued, waving her wand so that a platter loaded with sandwiches, several empty goblets, and four jugs, two with pumpkin juice and the others with mead, appeared out of thin air. "Don't give in to your darkest emotions. Do not let them join you in battle, lest you fall to them."

"When I spoke with Imperious earlier he told me the opposite." Kitch said, taking one of the sandwiches from the platter and passing it to his girlfriend before passing another to Tabitha and taking a third for himself. "He told me that the key to resisting the Dark Side is to acknowledge, accept, and use my dark emotions, such as hatred, anger, and vengeance, but only in such a way as to maintain control over them and not allow them to control me."

"And, to a degree, that's correct. However, these dark emotions are quickest to join you in a fight. Once you've used them, once you've acknowledged them, they're there, for better or for worse, and our darker emotions often have a way of taking over in such a way as to make it too late before we realize it."

"Most important of all, kids," A new voice added as the door opened up. "Is to remember that it's not our abilities that define us, nor is it our bloodline, but our choices. Imperious _chose _to surrender control to his emotions, but he could just as easily chosen to resist, and for that choice he has and will continue to pay the price for the rest of his days."

The small group turned as Jessica entered the room, looking tired and perhaps a little frustrated. "Mind if I join in?" She asked, shedding her cloak.

"No, you can't." Kitch played, grabbing the platter of sandwiches from his mother. "It's my food, mine, all mine, Muwahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up." Jessica snapped as Elianna, giggling, punched him playfully in the shoulders, and with a sour expression the oldest of his sisters took her seat between Zannah and Lor.

"Your panties are sure in a wad tonight." Kitch muttered, shoving his first sandwich into his mouth whole before helping himself to another.

"I take it you've finally finished transferring jurisdictions too." Zannah said, smiling.

"Yeah; how did you fare?"

"Perfect." Zannah answered. "I begin tomorrow in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm being assigned to help move in three-" She paused, her eyes going wide as she caught sight of Kitch, Elianna, and Tabitha. "_Animals_ from Scotland, you know, for disease testing."

"Nice to see one of us got what we wanted."

"I'm taking it you didn't fare so well." Lor stated kindly. "They not take you?"

"Oh they took me, alright." Jessica answered. "But the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here in Britain, unlike America, is completely full at the moment, as is the Ministry itself: I got one of the only open spots left, to which I will transfer as soon as I finish with the Black Sun investigation back in the States."

"What you going to be doing here? Which office, exactly?" Kitch asked as he swallowed his third sandwich.

"Perhaps the saddest excuse of a Ministry office in existence." His sister answered. "Apparently my new office has been understaffed for years so I've been added to their team to make things better."

"Which office?" Lor asked again, emptying her goblet.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Jessica answered, visibly blanching with that sentence. "I'm to report tomorrow night to an Arthur Weasley to accompany him on a couple of surprise raids so I can, as they put it, learn my way around. Bleh. Just hang me now and get over with it."

"Oooh, oooh, oooh oooh oooh! Mom, pick me, pick me, I want to hang her!" Kitch shouted, acting like a little kid being chosen to do something seemingly important and vital to life itself. This action, however, only served to earn him glares from his mother and both of his sisters.

"Oooh, I get it." Kitch said, pretending to have just discovered an amazing secret the likes of which he'd never before seen nor known. "That was a rhetorical statement, huh? Yeah...these are some good sandwiches." He said, shoving a fourth sandwich in his mouth as Elianna went into another fit of giggles and Tabitha just sat there, her mouth open.

"Just hang in there baby doll." Lor responded, turning her gaze back to her oldest daughter. "In time a spot will open up higher up and they'll promote you to it."

"Well, regardless, I'll do my duty, whether I like my position or not; you know me enough to know that. In the meantime, I'm curious as to why the three of you have gone into hiding down here."

"I'm training your brother and the girls." Lor responded. "I've already taught them a trio of useful spells to give them all a more diverse arsenal of attacks."

"Which spells?" Jessica asked, now helping herself to one of the sandwiches.

"The Body-Bind Curse, the Impediment Jinx, and the Explosion Spell." Kitch answered, now working on his sixth sandwich.

"You sure it wise to teach him something as advanced as the Explosion Spell?" Jessica asked. "Even _if _he manages to get the hang of it, if he had a repeat of-"

Kitch's mouth opened to defend himself, but to his amazement he was beaten to it.

"He's _already _gotten the hang of it." Elianna snapped angrily. "And as for his emotions, I think he's gotten better control of them now."

"Miraculous for someone so young in this short span of time-"

"I had help." Kitch cut in now, taking over his defense from Elianna.

"From who?"

"Dad."

"Come again?"

"Kitch," Lor interrupted the dialogue between brother and sister. "Called in a favor owed to him by the United States' Minister of Magic to get an unsupervised with the Dread Lord Imperious inside of Lusankya Prison-"

"YOU WHAT?" Jessica roared, jumping to her feet and going for her wand. "THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

"Yeah?" Kitch challenged, swallowing the remains of his eighth sandwich and climbing to his feet as well. "Well, the Minister didn't seem to think so-"

"AND YOU!" Jessica continued, turning to face her mother. "YOU _LET _HIM GET AWAY WITH IT?"

"By the time I found out what had happened it was already done." Lor countered coolly. "But the brilliance of that move is visible; who better to teach one how to avoid the Dark Side than one who surrendered to it?"

"BUT IT'S _ILLEGAL!_" Jessica roared. "Imperious is a Level Black prisoner: it's against the law for anyone to visit him without supervision!"

"Hark who's talking." Elianna cut in, her voice almost as angry as it had been the day Kitch had told her the truth about his father. "Tell me, Jess: cover up any good quadruple murders lately?"

"Letting him go to Imperious, mom? You're crazy!" She shouted, turning to face Kitch, and even as she drew her wand Kitch was on the move, beating his sister to the punch.

"Don't be silly." She breathed. "You're underage and out of school; you're not allowed to use magic-"

"Except, as enacted by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, in training sessions with mom, and in self-defense; you draw your wand on me and I _will_ defend myself, Jessica."

"For a kid you're rather arrogant, you know that?" And then she went for her wand.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Kitch roared, and instantly Jessica Grant's body went rigid as she snapped to attention and fell backwards to the floor below.

"What'd ya know?" Kitch asked viciously as he replaced his wand in the waistband of his pants. "I didn't even have to pick a fight to get her mad."

"That's enough, both of you!" Lor commanded as she freed her daughter of the Body-Bind Curse. "Kitch, you do _not _curse your sister, and Jessica, I suggest you calm down. I'm encouraging Kitch to do what he thinks is best, and if he feels forming a relationship with his father in an effort to better understand the nature of the Dark Side is what's best for him then I support him, as I trust him to know the difference between truth and fiction."

"You're making a mistake, mom." Jessica countered as she stood back up. "Imperious is a master manipulator, you've said this yourself. Before this is done he will persuade Kitch to join him, and then we've lost another member of our family."

"If you don't trust me to know the difference between what's right and what is wrong then you don't need to be a member of this family." Kitch shot back, now nose-to-nose with his much older sister.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get out of my face, _kid._" Jessica warned, backing him up several feet.

"Whatchya gonna do if I don't?" Kitch asked, backing her back up himself. "Take my birthday away?"

"You don't want to know." She breathed, causing Kitch to laugh.

"You stupid bitch, you're more pathetic than the Dread-"

"_STUPEFY!" _Jessica shouted, and Kitch knew he had no time to draw, no time to defend himself. Even as the jet of light left her wand, however, Elianna was slamming into him from the left, pushing him to the right as she dropped to the ground

"_STUPEFY!" _He roared back, sending her Stunner back at her, and even as she dodged his spell Kitch was on top of her, refusing to give her a second chance to curse him or his girlfriend.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Jessica dropped to the floor and rolled away, again dodging her brother's offense.

"_INCARCEROUS!" _She shouted, and immediately Kitch felt thick, magical ropes wrapping themselves around him, snapping his legs together and pinning his arms to his side. Anger now filling him Kitch turned slightly so that his wand was again pointed in his sister's direction. Again he imagined his magical powers flowing down to the dam built up at the tip of his wand, imagining the invincible wall causing the river to pulse with power as the pressure behind the dam increased. This time, though, he allowed himself to take it a step further. Now he was recalling every fight, disagreement, and argument he and his sister had ever had, allowing that anger, that resenting hatred, to fill that magical river…and then the dam disappeared, exploding in a million invisible shards.

"_EXPULSO!" _He bellowed, putting all of his power, his entire life, behind that one word. An explosion double the power of the first shook the entire mansion to its very foundation, sending six bodies and dust flying in every direction; Kitch himself was blasted to the ceiling and then landed harshly on his stomach, causing him to learn the hard (and painful) way that his explosion had also blown the protective cushions free from the floor.

As he slowly stood back up he discovered that the ropes Jessica had bound him with were no longer anywhere to be found and he once again had full use of his entire body. Bending over just long enough to retrieve his wand he began to survey the damage he had caused, unable to fully comprehend just how powerful his Explosion Spell had been.

"Mom, Zannah, Elianna, Tabby, you guys okay?" Kitch asked, listening as his family answered him back; Zannah, he quickly learned, had developed a most colorful vocabulary in just a matter of seconds.

A sixth and final figure began to stir, a mere silhouette in the settling dust and smoke, but even with virtually no visibility Kitch could make out a wand-shaped object in the figure's hands…

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Kitch roared, not giving Jessica Grant a chance at retaliation against him, and this time his spell found its mark; a soft thud assured him of that.

The underage wizard charged through the smoke and dust until he was directly on top of his sister, her open, aware eyes gazing up to lock onto his face. He used his boot to kick her now-useless wand far enough away from her that it no longer posed a threat to him, and then he pointed his wand directly at her breast, directly above her beating heart.

He knew the spell, knew he could cause its effects; never again would his oldest sister dare to question his prowess and judgment, never again would she underestimate him or consider him weak...he could make her pay...yes, he could punish her for all the times she'd laughed at him, at his abilities-

No. Even as he considering torturing his sister he knew he could not give in, not now. He'd escaped trouble once after using the Unforgivable Curses; even if he left his sister in tact he might not be so lucky, not when his sister was a member of the Ministry of Magic. More importantly, he reminded himself firmly, she was his sister, his family, his own flesh and blood, and though they always seemed to disagree she was only frightened for him, fear, he knew, came from a sea of love. Stepping back from his sister's paralyzed frame he stowed his wand back into the waistband of his jeans.

"I'm proud of you, kid." Zannah said as Kitch turned to regard those standing behind him; none of them, he noticed, had their wands out and aimed at him.

"I am too." Lor added. "This was no test and yet you managed to resist getting revenge. You and Jessica have never gotten along, and she has made your life a living hell at times; I know you had to have been considering the Cruciatus Curse as an option. You had the opportunity; neither Zannah nor myself drew our wands to stop you; why didn't you?"

"She's my sister." Kitch found himself admitting. "I did consider it, but she's family, and no matter how far she pushes me I know, deep down, she's only worried for me. One day she _may _push me too far, and then I may not be able to stop myself, but I feel confident that day won't come, not anytime soon, at any rate. Besides, she's not worth a one-way ticket to Lusankya."

"Actually," Lor corrected. "Now that we're in Britain it'd be Azkaban you get sent to, not Lusankya."

"Same difference." Kitch said as Lor waved her wand over Jessica's body to bring the oldest of the Grant children around.

"You're proud of him?" Jessica asked incredulously as Lor and Zannah hauled her to her feet. "He duels me, _illegally, _blows up half the house, curses me, a _Ministry _official, and considers using an Unforgivable Curse on me, and for that you're _proud _of him?"

"I'm proud of him because he resisted an urge that must have really tugged at his heart." Lor corrected, now nose-to-nose with her eldest daughter. "I'm proud of him because he didn't hesitate to defend himself from a bully of an older sister, I'm proud of him for not going down quietly when it looked as though you'd defeated him. Most importantly of all, I'm proud of him for taking a swim in the Dark Side and bouncing back better than ever.

"Now," Lor continued, drawing her own wand and shoving the tip of it under Jessica's chin. "Kitch has been cleared by both the American and British Ministry of Magic to use magic outside of school in self-defense and/or training sessions with me; what just happened was self-defense, and the next time you try to curse him it'll be _me _you've got to contend with."

"He called me a _bitch_, mom, what-"

"Kitch, do not ever call your sister a bitch again." Lor said, turning to face her son.

"Sorry." Kitch apologized. "I was just callin' it as I see it." He added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Be that as it may," Lor finished. "It wasn't right, so don't do it again; you're still not too old for me to bend over my knee."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now," Lor said, turning back to face Jessica. "He may have considered using an Unforgivable Curse, but he did not, and last time I checked, _thinking _of using an Unforgivable Curse is not against the law, nor were you acting in an official capacity when you attacked him and he defended himself, so again, no law was broken. I do not want either of you cursing, jinxing, or hexing each other unless it is in a training session with myself present, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kitch and Jessica answered simultaneously.

"Good." Their mother finished, replacing her wand to the folds of her cloak. "Now, Kitch, I believe you've had enough training for one night; we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow night.

"Okay." Kitch answered, making his way for the door, where Jessica was now standing in his way.

"This ain't over, little brother; mom won't always be around to save your ass."

Lor made to respond, but Kitch cut her off.

"Don't be fooled by that mushy garbage that escaped my mouth." He growled, staring his sister directly in the eyes. "The next time you decide to shove that Ministry badge of yours up your ass and go on a power trip I'll-"

"No." Elianna barked, pushing him out of the way so that she was between him and his older sister. "The next time she decides to shove that badge of hers up her backside and go on a power trip it's _me _she'll have to answer to. Not your mom, not Zannah, or Raven, or you, Kitch, but _me._ I am sick, Jessica, sick and _kriffin' _tired of you always bullying Kitch around, acting like you're his mother instead of his sister. He's my best friend and he's been through the ten levels of Hell in less than a week, and the last thing he needs right now is for _you _to make him feel worse and lower than he already does, for predicting him to a doom as the next Dread Lord. So yeah, next time you go off on him, you better run, because your backside is _mine_: we clear?"

"You better-"

Within the amount of time it took for Kitch to collect his breath both Elianna and Tabitha had their wands out.

"It was a 'yes' or 'no' question, Jessica, not a 'sorry-excuse' or 'empty threat' question." Elianna barked.

"That's right." Tabitha said, at last speaking up. "And the moment you cross wands with Eli is the moment you have to deal with me."

"And if you raise a wand against either of them then you're mine." Kitch said, moving forward to join his three friends. "Whether it's Black Suns or family, we have each other's back from it all, Jessica, because that's what fri-no, scratch that-it's what _family _does for each other.

"Jessie, you're my sister, and I love you with all my heart, and you'll never know how much fighting with you hurts me. I would willingly take a curse for you anytime, anywhere. I've always looked up to you because…well…you're an ideal witch. Strong, powerful, and intelligent. But you still have a lot to learn about kindness, empathy, and friendship. Please, don't make me duel you ever again, because, though I'll love you until the day I die, I'm not going to just stand around and let you bully me anymore, Ministry official or otherwise."

Silently and still obviously very much angry, Jessica turned and stormed away from the rest of her family.

"Okay, you three." Lor sighed. "I think that's enough training for the day: go have some fun now before you go to bed."

In silence Kitch led Tabby and Elianna back upstairs and to the kitchens, where they found Brawley, Bethesda, and Elianna's parents having a colorful conversation.

"What was all that noise, kids?" His girlfriend's father asked as he entered. "We thought you guys set off a bomb or something."

"What's a bomb, Mr. Nash?" Kitch asked, trying to think of where he'd heard that word before.

"Something small that makes a really _big _bang, does a lot of damage too." His wife answered, laughing as though the fact that Kitch didn't know what a bomb was was hilarious.

"Oh, I get it." Kitch said, ruffling Melody Kasumi's hair, waking the girl up from her nap. "When you say a bomb you really meant to say a Melody."

"Hey!" She whined, her voice hoarse, raspy and sick as she now tried forcefully to fix her hair. "I'm not a bomb."

"Yeah, okay then." Kitch laughed. "No ma'am, my mom just decided to teach us the Explosion Spell-"

"And you've already mastered it?" Bethesda asked, suddenly all serious. "Kids, that's really advanced magic, especially for ones so young-"

"Jessica thought the same thing." Elianna answered. "But Kitch was the only one who succeeded in it."

"Yeah: Jessica opened her big mouth, so we got into it, she attacked me, I defended myself, then she restricted me with the Incarceration Spell, so I blasted back."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring the entire house down on top of us; that last explosion sounded pretty loud."

"I was angry." Kitch said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Jessica's always there, always underestimating me, telling me I'm too young and too emotionally unstable."

"Yes, well," Mrs. Nash answered with a chuckle. "Older siblings will always do that to you."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Kitch and Elianna re-visited the memories he'd obtained from his father, Tabitha now at their side, looking for some sign of Matthias Grant still below the shadows.

By the time they all prepared for bed, Kitch suddenly realized just how tired he was; even as he moved down the hallway towards Elianna's bedroom to tell her goodnight he found that his eyes were beginning to refuse to stay closed.

As he moved down the hallway, however, he heard a new sound, one he'd never quite heard before and yet a sound that seemed completely familiar, as though he'd spent his entire life hearing it...and then it hit him, so clear and so perfect it made him feel so incredibly stupid for not realizing it sooner; someone was singing. Okay, so there were no words to this melody, not yet, but he still believed that someone was about to break out into song, and he knew who that someone was.

As silent as ever he poked his head around the corner, stealthily peeking into the bedroom belonging to the youngest of the Kasumi clan, the room from which emanated the source of this sound. Elianna was sitting on the bed next to her younger sister, who was wrapped up in covers with her eyes closed. There, standing in hidden silence as the young wizard watched the two sisters interact, Elianna Kasumi began to sing.

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, **_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger.**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted,**_

_**God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed.**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

He found that he no longer felt as angry or tired as he had felt moments before Elianna's singing had begun. The incident below with Jessica earlier was now gone from his mind as he silently entered the bedroom, never giving any indication that he was there. Everything felt perfect, fine, as though there was nothing wrong in the world.

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance.**_

_**Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth taking.**_

_**Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth making.**_

_**Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter,**_

_**When you come close to selling out, reconsider.**_

_**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,**_

_**And when you the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance,**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, dance!**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance,**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

Five minutes later, the singing now at an end, Kitch at last snapped back to himself, realizing he'd been staring off into space. Shaking his head furiously he forced himself to take in his surroundings once more and remind himself of who he was and where he was at.

Elianna sat at the head of her sister's bed, holding the now-sleeping girl's head in her arms and rocking her gently back and forth, and for some odd reason he felt pride rising up inside of him.

This was his girlfriend, he thought silently to himself. This was his girlfriend doing this, his best friend in all of the universe. This was the most important thing to him, the person he cared about most of all taking care of her sister, who, he noticed absently, she was treating not like a valued sibling but like a valuable, priceless treasure that might vanish at any moment. In addition, the young child now sported a small ice pack over her head, an indication that was sick, confirming his earlier suspicion.

He had chosen a girlfriend, a _best _friend, without a single selfish bone in her entire body, a girl who truly cared about those around her, a rare gem among the human race, both magical and muggle alike. A smile on his face he cleared his throat, causing her to jump as though she'd been hexed.

"Kitch." Elianna gasped, clutching her right breast as though suffering a heart-attack. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I've known you for over three years now, Elianna, and yet I never knew you had such a beautiful voice."

"Thanks." She replied, blushing deeply as she bent down and kissed her sleeping sister on the forehead.

"How's she feeling?" Kitch asked as Elianna stood up and approached him.

"She'll be fine." His girlfriend answered.

"You know, if that's how you take care of sick loved ones then I foresee a bout..." He gave a fake cough. "I foresee a bout of dragonpox coming on."

"KITCH!" She shouted, playfully slapping him on his arm.

"What...I'm a vewy sick kidlin'." He said, giving her a pouty face as he gave another of his fake coughs.

"Awww, poor baby." Elianna answered with mock caring. "Come on, let's get you to bed so we can take care of you."

"YAY!" Kitch said, clapping loudly. "More songs!"

"And I'll make you some hot soup, tuck you in...I'll even ready you a bed-time story!" Elianna continued as the couple entered Kitch's room.

"And will you snuggle wif me and keep me company?" Kitch asked, pouring it on through his pouty face.

"If that's what my sick little Kitch wants." She said, keeping a perfectly straight face as she helped Kitch to lay into his bed.

"It is it is!" He shouted, feeling as though he was mastering the obviously-fake childish voice and attitude.

"Now, let's-" She stopped, and suddenly her caring, kind face morphed, a mischievous, evil smile taking over, making her look totally alien.

"Elianna?" He asked, the playfulness of the situation suddenly changing a great deal.

And then she was but a blur of motion, and, now screaming, Kitch tried with all his might to vacate his bed, but his girlfriend was surprisingly strong, pinning him firmly to the bed under him as her hands began to move rapidly, tickling him in such a way that he suddenly found it nearly impossible to breath.

"NO!" He shouted, trying to defend himself as best he could. "No, Elianna, please, I'm begging you."

Unfortunately Elianna was in no mood to negotiate, and unable to do anything but scream, laugh, and cry (all at once) Kitch writhed in agony, trying to survive the girl's merciless onslaught.

"THANK GOD I'M NOT REALLY SICK!" Kitch shouted, and immediately Elianna stopped, shock overtaking her face.

"You lied?" She asked, feigning a hurt voice. "You lied to me, Kitch?" She asked, now giving him bug eyes. "I thought I was your girlfriend, I thought I meant more to you than that."

"You do Elianna." Kitch quickly corrected, wondering why in the world she had taken his 'dragonpox' so seriously.

"Apparently I don't." She said, getting off of him and sliding off of his bed. "There's only one thing left to do now." She continued, running a hand through her hair.

"Elianna, please don't leave-"

"Leave?" She asked. "No, I'm not going to leave." She assured him...and then that smile was back. "CHARGE!" She shouted, and before Kitch's simple brain could register this latest round of her joking approach she was jumping onto his bed, landing back on top of him with such force that it drove their air from his lungs, and before he could catch his breath she was tickling him with a renewed frenzy.

"MY G-GOD IN H-HE-HEAVEN!" Kitch shouted, getting this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, as though he might soon puke. "YOU'RE EVIL, AND I CAN'T BREATH, YOU'RE TOO H-HEAVY-"

"Are you calling me fat?" She growled, stopping long enough to glare at her boyfriend, and suddenly Kitch knew what was about to happen.

"NO!" He shouted, desperate to avoid any more of her attack. "No, I'd never call you fat...if anything you're too _small_."

"YOU CALLED ME FAT!" She shouted, and resigning himself to his fate Kitch began to laugh, cry, and scream once more.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Kitch, now so weak and so hoarse he felt close to death, Elianna rolled off of him, her arm falling limply across his chest and her own chest heaving to catch its breath.

"Z-Zannah was right about you." Elianna laughed. "You're the m-most ticklish person in the world."

"You know," Kitch said slowly, feeling at peace with the world. "You could teach the Black Suns a thing or three about ruthlessness."

"What?" Elianna asked defensively, innocently. "You were sick so I took care of you; they say laughter is the best medicine in the world."

"And I was cured in round one." Kitch said with a laugh. "What was round two for?"

"Because you lied to me about being sick to begin with."

"And round three?"

"You called me fat." She answered, sounding as innocent as ever.

"You're not fat." Kitch corrected. "And you win."

"YAY!" She shouted, fighting back a laugh. "Umm...what do I win?"

"My ever-lasting love and gratitude."

"Awww, that's so sweet." and turning onto his side Kitch smiled and met his girlfriend with a soft peck on the lips.

Elianna returned the kiss, her hands reaching to take Kitch's in the process.

"You do have a beautiful voice, Eli." He said a minute later when the kiss broke. "It was like hearing...I can't even put it into words."

"Thanks." Elianna answered. "I used to love playing my guitar-umm, you _do _know what a guitar is, right?"

"Of course I know what a guitar is." Kitch laughed. "Despite popular belief we wizards do have some things in common with you muggles."

"Buttmunch." She growled with a roll of her eyes. "I used to love playing my guitar every night before I went to sleep, back during our holiday vacations from school. My grandpa gave it to me the day I turned ten and taught me how to play."

A single tear fell down her cheek.

"What happened to it? Did you bring it with you? I'd love to listen to you play."

"It was demolished during the fight with the Black Suns the other night." She revealed. "It took a pair of Stunners."

"I'm sorry." Kitch said, gently squeezing her hands in an effort to comfort the girl. She smiled as he brought his free right hand up to wipe the tear from her eyes.

"It's okay." She said. "I have that memory, and that's all that counts I suppose."

"Yeah." Kitch said, a sudden thought creeping into his mind.

"Can I ask you a question, Kitch?" Elianna asked a moment later, bringing Kitch back from his reprieve.

"Of course."

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Of course: all the time, why?"

"What do you see?" She asked. "When you think of the future, what do you see?"

"Hmm. Well, I see me, of course, because it _is _my future I'm thinking about. I don't really know, Eli." Kitch answered. "The future is always in motion, always changing." He paused for a moment to think before continuing. "You." He answered. "I always see you, no matter what else I see: you're always there for and with me. What about you? What do you see when you think about the future?"

"Do you think we've seen the last of the Black Suns?" She asked, almost silently.

"I doubt it." He answered truthfully, accepting the sudden change of subject. "They'll come after us again, but this time we'll be ready for them, I promise."

"Thanks." She said a minute later as the two continued to just lay there, looking into each other's eyes.

"For what?"

"For always having my back, no matter what."

"You've always got mine." Kitch dismissed. "It's the least I can do."

"Still, it makes me fell...I don't know...special."

"Special?"

"Yeah, like I'm so special I've got the best possible guy in the world to call my own, like I'm so special because I can feel safe when we're together, even in the thick of a life-and-death situation."

"That's so cheesy." Kitch said with a chuckle. "And wanna know what's so funny?"

"What?"

"I feel the exact same way."

"You do?"

"I do."

"I believe you." She said. "After this morning I think it's impossible _not _to believe what you tell me: is that bad?"

He found himself laughing. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not I ever become like my father: mindless belief and devotion can lead you to a world of pain, Elianna."

She laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If something should ever happen and I _do _fall to the Dark Side, don't let me get away."

"Huh?"

"If I become the heir of the Dread Lord, I want you to promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to stop me."

"Please don't ask me to-"

"I don't want my mom going through that again, Eli. You're strong, and wise, and I'm proud to be your best friend: there's no one else I trust with this promise."

"Okay." She answered, giving him another peck on the lips. "But I'm only making this promise because I know you'll never turn."

Neither of them spoke for several minutes after those words. Instead, Kitch lay there in his bed, Elianna curled up next to him, her breathing slowly going into regular motions as he continued running his hands gently back and forth through her soft, blonde hair, and almost an hour later she was deep asleep, completely unaware of whatever might be going on around her.

_"Be back Eli." _He whispered, and taking great care to not wake her he slid out of bed and exited his bedroom, stopping long enough to collect his new Nimbus 2001 and quietly shutting the door behind him.

The entire mansion was dark and quiet, everyone having already gone off to bed to get some much needed sleep, leaving Kitch alone in the kitchen as he lit a candle and bent down at the kitchen table to scribble a note on a spare bit of parchment.

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry to have to leave so early but there's something I've got to take care of. Don't worry about me, I'm not going off to hunt down the Black Suns by myself, and I'm not going back to visit Imperious, not at the moment anyways. I will be back soon. Love you loads._

_Kitch_

And making sure the note was where Lor would read it the moment she entered the kitchens Kitch took off for the fireplace. Clutching the broomstick firmly in his right hand he collected a handful of Floo Powder in his left hand and then stepped into the dead fireplace.

"OAK ACRES!" He roared, and immediately the emerald flames shot up, engulfing him and taking him far away from his new home.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Unknown, Unknown, United States of America}

Izumi Tatsu knelt before the Dread Throne, reserved the true Dread Lord. Sitting atop the throne was a figure clad in the standard black robes of the Dread Lord, complete with the black-and-crimson T-visor mask covering the Dread Lord's face. This outfit was so bulky and so lo0se that no detail could be gained simply by viewing the Dread Lord.

"What is it, Lady Tatsu?" That neutral, magically altered voice asked.

"The alerts have again been activated, but this time it's not Jessica Grant or the Ministry that's come calling."

"Indeed?"

"He is their, my liege." Tatsu explained. "Kitch Grant has arrived at what remains of the Kasumi home, and he is _alone_."

"Are we prepared to move?"

"We are, my liege: we have him _right _where we want him. Our forces have gathered, and the Ministry's protective barriers will make apparating directly into or out of the home impossible."

"At last, there will be no escape for the boy. You may proceed, Lady Tatsu, will all due haste. Do what must be done. Do not hesitate, show no mercy."

"It shall be as you order it, my liege."

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location:<strong> Kasumi House, Northern Oregon, Pacific Northwest, United States of America}

Kitch was silent as he dismounted his new Nimbus 2001 broomstick, clinging to the shadows as he approached the silent remains of what had, just days ago, been the loving home of the best girl in the world.

As he silently approached the front door to the now-abandoned home he reflected temporarily on his new broom. It listed just slightly to the left, a flaw common in all of the Nimbus-series broomsticks. However, this problem was one easily remedied and easily overlooked. The speed was superb to any broom he'd ridden in the past, though in all respects he'd yet to fly one of the new Firebolts. It had definitely been worth the 500 galleons he'd spent on it...hopefully it would avoid any future attacks like the one that had claimed his old broom.

_"Alohomora." _He whispered, now aiming his wand at the door handle. While he and Elianna had only been cleared to use magic in self-defense or training, he figured by the time the Ministry realized what was going on he'd already be back in England, well out of their reach...besides, he thought arrogantly as he crossed the darkened threshold, it was unlikely the Minister would do anything to punish him for using such simple magic, not after the past several days.

_"Lumos." _He muttered again, casting the battle-damaged living room into a white glow as he approached the stairs.

Following the evacuation of the Nash family the Ministry had agreed that, in the interest of safety, they should put protective enchantments on the property so that muggles could no longer see it and only those who knew where it was could access it.

As Kitch finally approached Elianna's old bedroom he noticed that the entire side of the house was now missing, still proudly showing the scar of Melody Nash's first piece of magic. He couldn't resist the smile that came to his face as he remembered first seeing the damage caused by such a small child: the Black Suns had sure not expected _that _kind of resistance.

Elianna's bedroom was in far worse shape than he last remembered it. He sighed; no one, magical or muggle, should ever have to suffer through such horrible things. In the white glow of his wand's tip, he studied from afar the room that had once been home to his girlfriend, trying to imagine what it was like before. What had it been like for Elianna, living here back before she'd found out she was a witch? How had she felt about life, going through it like a muggle?

One of the only items still in one piece was a picture hanging above where her bed had once resided, which was now in pieces all over the place. In the picture was an aging man, his head and face bald, and with him were a slightly younger Daniel and Alice Kasumi, and there, standing between them, were two girls who, though a year or so removed from their traumatic past, still visible showed the scars and hurt they'd endured during their early childhood. Even though the picture was several years old, Kitch still recognized the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, even as she looked ready to fall asleep, clutching a stuffed killer whale in her hands...

The picture was odd. Though an ordinary muggle picture in which nothing moved, it seemed to be radiating an odd kind of...power, almost, as though it were secretly calling out to him.

Stepping back Kitch raised his wand to allow himself a better look, and what he saw next shocked him straight down to his bones. The wall had suffered heavily during the battle. Blast marks pocketed the wall all around the picture, and the boards that held the wall and house together were visible in countless spots...some of it had even burst into flames. This picture, the young wizard knew, should have been destroyed; by all means it should be beyond repair, even for the most advanced magic, and yet here it was, standing tall as the survivor who should now bed dead.

Kitch reached up and deftly pulled the picture from the wall; it had to have been important to his girlfriend, and by all rights it should now be back in her possession, not abandoned to the elements in a home that no longer carried that title. Kitch immediately discovered something else much, much greater than just the picture.

Behind the picture was a large muggle safe, closed tightly to deter any invaders...well, _muggle _invaders, at any rate. Kitch gently sat the picture on the floor at his feet and aimed his wand at the lock.

_"Alohamora." _He said, and immediately the lock clicked and whirred, and a second later the door slowly swung open.

There were only four items hidden in the safe. One-by-one Kitch pulled them out, looking them over to determine their worth to his girlfriend.

The first three things he found were picture albums, full of thousands of muggle photos from decades, centuries gone by, documenting her family's history as it progressed. Deciding he didn't have time to look through them all he placed them on the ground alongside the rescued picture and then turned to face the final item in the safe; a thick, leather-bound book.

Retrieving this final treasure from its hiding place he turned it over in his hand, noticing that both the front and back were bare; the only noticeable feature was the built-in belt that bound it shut.

Unfastening the belt Kitch depressed the latch, opening the book to its front page. There, written in neat handwriting he knew so well, was the answer to the object's purpose.

_Elianna Marie Nash_

_July 30, 1991 to -_

Kitch shut the book and immediately began fastening the belt back over it; this was his girlfriend's private diary, the secrets no one knew, which now contained over two years worth of information...he had just violated ground that was most sacred.

"Time to get what I came for." Kitch reminded himself, turning to face the remainder of his girlfriend's old room. Almost immediately he found the shattered remains of her heirloom guitar, scattered around what was left of the far corner of the room, and after twenty minutes of searching he felt confident he'd found all there was of the instrument. Looking the remnants of his girlfriend's most prized possession over carefully, he realized that the damage to this instrument was so severe that he would need someone powerful to fix it.

He was suddenly and effectively brought out of his thoughts, however, as a blast of green light overshot his head, coming so closed that he once more missed death by mere inches.

"BLAST!" Kitch shouted, grabbing a large bag from amongst the rubble and tossing everything in. "IS THIS GOING TO BECOME A REGULAR THING?" He asked as he stood up, readying his broom to make his escape.

As he prepared to mount the Nimbus 2001, however, a cloaked figure entered the room, and not waiting to see whether the intruder was the one who attacked him, Kitch raised his wand.

_"STUPEFY!" _He roared, deciding it was not yet time to reveal his new training...there was no telling the size of the force he was now up against...at least, not at that moment. One moment later, however, a dozen cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere, their wands up and at the ready.

"There's no way you can defeat us, kid." The woman at the front of that group. "This house has been cut from the Floo Network, and before you even think of trying anything funny, you'll be dead."

"That's funny, because I was going to offer you a nice, unconditional surrender in exchange for your lives."

This got a laugh from every one of his attackers.

"How did ya'll know I was here, anyway? I mean, if I'm about to surrender the least I deserve is to know how I sprung your trap."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." One of the men piped up. "The Ministry might have Charmed this house, but we already know where it is; we installed spells that would silently alarm us when someone walked in-"

"YOU FOOL!" The woman shouted, spinning around. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _She shouted, sending her comrade crashing to the ground, dead before he landed.

"I see." Kitch said, offering his own laugh now. "Yes, it was a perfect trap. Thing is, though...once I escape I _will_ spread the word, and your trap will no longer be a problem because everyone who needs to know about it will be informed."

_"EXPULSO!" _He roared, and immediately everything went black, his vision speckled with dust as he, his broom, and Elianna's bag of treasure were thrown back from the force of his explosion.

His head exploded against one of the revealed boards, and even as he opened his eyes he could feel the warm blood sticking into the hair on the back of his head...he had just blown ninety percent of Elianna's room to Hell and back.

He tried to move, tried to force himself to his feet, but his body refused to listen to the commands filtering down from his brain. The only bright side to this night was that there were no signs of the Black Suns that he'd attacked, though he had a sneaking sensation that this was only temporary.

He needed help, and he knew it. He had not wanted to use his galleon to call in reinforcements, for he knew the moment it burned Elianna, his mother, his sisters, Brawley, Bethesda, perhaps his newfound grandmother, and both the British and American Ministries of Magic would be at his side, ready for battle once more. He had wanted to keep Elianna's gift from him a secret, but he knew now that was impossible...to do so would be to forfeit his life, and he was not yet ready to leave Elianna.

His brain commanded his left hand to reach into his pocket and withdraw the galleon, but his hand merely countermanded that order...he was fully paralyzed.

"God," He croaked, his voice barely audible. "Allah, The Almighty, Beedle the Bard, Popcorn fart, _whatever _you're called, if you get me out of this I will let Elianna force me to rewrite the Holy Bible if she wants me to, I will convert, I will do anything...I'm not ready to die."

No response. Kitch sighed, again commanding his arm to move for his only hope of rescue as he heard the sound of footsteps echoing from downstairs...he had only seconds left.

To his amazement his arm moved readily, obeying his brain's commands as he withdrew the galleon with his free right hand in a kind of cross draw, his left hand angling the wand as he prepared to connect the two...

In the sheer moment before wood met gold, however, one of the Black Suns had charged forward, kicking the galleon out of his hands, leaving him helpless and suddenly very much alone.

His wand still in his hand, Kitch looked up, his wand raising to continue fighting the good fight, only to come face-to-face with the tip of the wand that called Izumi Tatsu master.

He never heard her mutter the curse, never truly saw the flash of light…and then his entire world went black.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England}

[Tuesday, 22 March, 1994 A.D.]

(0900; 9:00 a.m.)

Hermione Jean Granger was unable to help the yawn that escaped her mouth as she and the rest of the third-year Gryffindors gathered in the Great Hall with the third-year Slytherins, waiting on the substitute teacher, Lor Grant, to come along and collect them. The third-years had entered their classroom only to find a note on each of their desks telling them where to go for class; it was apparent that Professor Grant had a practical lesson in store for them.

This excited the young witch-in-training. She could already tell that the woman knew what she was talking about, and the fact that she was one of the very rare witches who could claim the title of Necromancer only seemed to increase the wealth of knowledge she possessed. And, if Professor Grant kept with the curriculum they currently had scheduled, then this practical lesson would involve Zombies, likely a demonstration of a Necromancer's true powers.

Another yawn escaped the girl's mouth, and for just a moment Hermione got the sneaky urge to skip today's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and instead sneak back into Gryffindor Tower for some much-attractive sleep. She deserved it, after all, what with the amount of homework she was doing and Mother Nature's monthly...almost immediately she fought off that thought; if Ron ever knew that, even for a mere moment, she'd entertained the notion of skipping a class he'd never let her live it down. As if on cue her red-haired friend intruded on her thoughts, a skill, she'd noticed lately, he'd seemed to be mastering.

"Blimey, Hermione, are you okay? You look a bit peaky-"

"Yes, Ronald, I'm fine." She snapped, but with this retort her heart was only half-way in it; even after the year they'd already had she found the fact that he actually cared oddly touching...and again she found herself squashing a thought before it went too far in her head.

"Ron's right, Hermione; you look bloody exhausted."

"I said I'm fine." She snapped again, and almost immediately she felt bad about it. "Sorry Harry," She apologized. "I'm just tired is all; I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No bloody wonder." Ron said. "You're taking every class Hogwarts has. I reckon you're suffering from overload or something-"

Hermione turned and shot out the best shut-up-before-I-curse-you look, which immediately shut him up. She very nearly smiled; it was comforting to know that even on her worst day she could still best Ronald Weasley.

"Perhaps if _someone _focused half as much time on his homework as he does on Quidditch and chess then he could stop badgering me for the answers, and I would get done with my own homework a lot faster."

'I-"

Ron, however, was cut off as the sound of additional footsteps echoed throughout the Great Hall, and turning around the third-years noticed more students pouring into the massive room, Professor Snape directly at the head of the mass of third-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Hermione, her brain always at work, noticed that this was the first time this one group had been together without the remainder of the school since just before their sorting over two years before. Hermione noticed it was now ten after three; ten minutes since their class had been scheduled to start.

"_Professor _Grant's running late?" Snape asked with a sneer. "How very disappointing. I would have thought that after being given the responsibility of teaching a class here at Hogwarts she would have learned to take more responsibility and be-"

"Thank you, Severus." A familiar voice said, cutting Snape and the laughing Slytherins off. "Sorry for being tardy everyone, but Professor McGonagall and I were caught up in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic."

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what, exactly, had caused her to be caught in such a meeting, one that she knew had to have been important. Behind their temporary professor stood Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, looking as severe as ever.

"As I'm sure you can all see, we've gathered all of the third-years from their classes. Professor Snape has kindly agreed to free his Potions class's third-years from their lessons today to be here.

"I told you all yesterday that I would only be here for two days, which means tomorrow, when the third-years of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson it will be with Professor Lupin and not me. What I am going to show you today, however, is something that not even Professor Lupin, with all of his magical skills, cannot do."

Hermione felt excitement again creeping up inside of her.

"I will be taking you all to an old, abandoned muggle cemetery not far from my home, and there you will witness the powers of Necromancy with your own eyes. However, because of the dangers of this branch of magic and the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban Prison, Professors McGonagall and Snape have agreed to come with us to offer additional protection, so I want everyone to remain close to us; do _not_, under any circumstances, stray from this group; am I understood?"

Hermione answered "Yes, Professor Grant." with the rest of the students, now more excited than ever about the coming lesson.

Lor Grant nodded her head. The Minister of Magic," She continued "Is concerned about the wisdom of showing you lot Necromancy firsthand; he believes it could be counter-productive to your education, not to mention the risk to your lives should one of my zombies break free of my control. Professor Dumbledore, however, has assured the Minister that my powers are more than strong enough to handle any problems that might arise, and with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape at my side anything that _does _happen to go wrong will pose only a minimal threat to your safety."

"Professor," One of the Hufflepuff's said. "Do you believe Sirius Black will show up at this muggle cemetery?"

"Personally, no, I do not believe Sirius Black would be stupid enough to cross my path again. However, I am not stupid enough to leave your lives to chance with something as unpredictable as a mass murderer."

"Professor," Hermione found herself saying. "It's still light out; I always thought to raise a zombie a Necromancer had to wait until dark."

"Yes, Hermione, that is correct...for an average Necromancer. Forgive my lack of modesty, though; I have long since been stronger than average. It will require...something extra, yes, but I'll manage. Now, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, if the two of you don't mind go ahead and head to Hogsmeade so that you can apparate to the rendezvous point."

"Now," She went on as both McGonagall and Snape exited the Great Hall. "As the Ministry of Magic has learned by setting up for this summer's World Cup, moving so many magical people at once without attracting the muggles is something easier said than done. Professors Snape and McGonagall will be apparating ahead to our rendezvous point, and once they are there we will be taking portkeys, which, for those of you who may not know, are ordinary items enchanted into magical teleportation devices, and through this enchantment can instantly take you to any place at any time...of course, this means of transportation is highly regulated; the creation of an unauthorized portkey can earn you a nice little vacation in Azkaban Prison.

"In the event that something major does go wrong then you will return to the rendezvous point and bring the portkeys back here to the school. Now, everyone will break up into groups of five and come over here to the head of the Gryffindor table, where we find our portkeys.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron joined Neville and Professor Grant at an old, tarnished goblet, which looked just like any old, tarnished goblet, though Hermione, of course, knew better, and a second later so did her fellow third-years.

"Everyone touch their portkeys, now!" Lor ordered the students, touching the goblet with her forefinger. "Just a finger will do, but in five seconds you'll be left behind if you're not touching some part of it."

And five seconds later Hermione felt a jerk behind her navel and without further ado she was sucked into a vortex of colors and motion, spinning around in what felt like the entire universe and nothingness all rolled up into one.

Just before she lost her lunch, however, everything began to slow down, and a moment later she found herself on top of Ron, gasping for breath as they impacted the cold earth below.

"Gerroff me." Ron muttered, and obliging his request Hermione rolled off of her friend and onto the ground, blinking rapidly as the world around her came into focus; Professor Grant stood over her, smiling and offering her a hand up, a gesture Hermione accepted.

"Takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" She asked, now pulling both Ron and Harry to their feet as well. "Don't worry, after your first fifty times you'll get the hang of it. Are Professor Snape and McGonagall here...ah, excellent." She said, noticing for the first time that McGonagall was helping some of the less fortunate students back to their feet while Snape stood at the edge of the group, watching like the overgrown bat he was.

"Okay everyone, this small footpath will take us right to the graveyard, so remember, everyone stay together and follow me."

Hermione looked around as the group began to move, her, Ron, and Harry now at the head of it, following right behind Harry's godmother. There were large, thick trees for as far as the eye could see, and while it was still a few hours before night she still got the sense that there was something odd, perhaps even evil, in this forest...and apparently their teacher was feeling the same thing.

"Seems frightening, doesn't it? Muggles will go out of their way to avoid this place, and even most witches and wizards don't come here unless they have to."

"There's great evil coming from these woods." One of the Ravenclaws said. "It's so powerful I can taste it."

"Almost a hundred years ago a warlock went dark, and these woods were his home. He kidnapped young children, both magical and muggle, and did the most hideous things we can think of to them. I will not go into detail, but I will say this; even now people come up missing in these woods, and it still carries the taint he created, even though it's been nearly a hundred years since the Ministry stopped his reign of terror."

"What happened to him?" Dean Thomas asked, and as they walked it was so quiet Hermione could hear the crickets...

"He was killed. The Ministry tried to capture him, but some people just won't surrender. In the end they had only one choice, and they made it. Some say he never really left these woods..."

She trailed off, letting her words hang in the silent air as they walked on; no one spoke. And then, after a full minute, she laughed.

"Relax kids; it's just a myth. These woods are still tainted, yes, but I doubt very seriously he's still claiming victims...this forest is massive, after all, and many have simply gotten lost just walking a straight path."

Hermione, though, still felt the evil presence, a dark wave that engulfed her body, drowning her in its power and refusing to let her up enough for a breath of air...perhaps he was still out there, waiting for his next-Hermione cut the thought off. Even if he'd remained behind as a ghost, she knew that ghosts had no physical powers over the living, meaning it'd be impossible for him to kill anyone else ever again; this fear was completely mental.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked once more. "You look pale."

"Yes Ronald, for the last time I'm fine, so stop pestering me! Inquiring into my health every two minutes isn't going to make up for you being so daft for the past three years!" She hissed. "Being nice to me all of a sudden still won't hide the fact that you've as thick a git as Crabbe and Goyle for as long as we've known each other. I bet you forgot I existed last year when I ran into the basilisk-"

"Hermione," Harry whispered from her other side. "That's way out-of-order. Ron's right too; you seem a little off-"

"Bug off, Harry." Hermione snapped, and not bothering to hear his answer she marched forward, leaving her two friends in stunned silence as she began walking side-by-side with Professor Grant.

"You know, Hermione," The woman said kindly, her voice low enough that only Hermione could hear her. "Taking your frustration with your hormones out on your two best friends solves nothing."

"How-"

"Come now; after raising my lot there's very little I've not learned over the years about children and teenagers. You may not believe me, but Harry and Ron do worry about you, especially with the limits to which you've pushed yourself with that Time-Turner of yours."

"Ronald-"

"Has the emotional range of a teaspoon." She finished with a chuckle. "Yes, he's a thirteen-year old boy; it's to be expected. Still, Hermione, you want to be careful how far you push those closest to you. If you're not then you'll find that one day you've pushed them too far, and you'll be all alone, left to fight life's wars on your own."

"You've been there before, haven't you?"

"I have." She confirmed. "Want to know a secret not even my godson knows?"

"Sure."

"You can confide this in Ron and Harry if you want, but promise me that's as far as it goes, understood?"

"Of course, Professor Grant."

"I have been there, oh yes. When I graduated Hogwarts I was so sure of myself, so sure I knew what I was doing; when anyone tried to help me I pushed them away. See Professor McGonagall back there?"

"Yeah."

"She's my mother."

"She's what?" Hermione gasped, sure that she had misunderstood. Professor Grant, however, simply nodded her head.

"She's my mother. I fell in love with an American wizard and moved away with him. My mother, however, knew better and she tried to stop me; we dueled and I disowned her. Yesterday was the first time since that day that we've spoken."

"As Ronald would say, bloody hell."

"Hermione, you're highly intelligent; the most intelligent witch of your age I have ever met. However, there is one lesson you've failed to learn."

"Ma'am?"

"There is a vast, important difference between knowledge and wisdom. You don't know your own limits, and because of that you've pushed yourself too far, and it's beginning to affect your relationships with your friends. This thirst of yours to prove yourself, your drive to be so smart...it's because you're muggle-born, isn't it?"

Hermione said nothing, but now that she thought on it she couldn't help but realize that this summary was correct. She had always wanted to prove that just because she was, as Malfoy put it, a mudblood didn't mean she wasn't worthy to carry a wand...

"My son's the same way." She continued. "He feels he has a lot to prove. As the muggles say, he has a chip on his shoulder."

"You have a son?"

"Just one, Kitch; he's your age. He tries so hard to prove that he's a great wizard, and he still has yet to learn that if he'll just step back and be himself then he'll succeed without even trying to succeed. Did you ever hear tell of an organization called the Black Suns?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. "They were an organization created by the Dread Lord Imperious, who reigned in America around the time You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters were active here-"

"Kitch and his friends went to school at the Gulf Academy of Magical Education-"

"The school attacked by the Black Suns not even-"

"Yes." Professor Grant cut her off. "My son, one of his best friends, and his girlfriend were two of the four survivors of the attack. He watched his another of his best friends cut down right in front of him, and he's cheated death at their hands three times in less than a week. Because of his desire to prove himself and the fact that he's come to view himself as more powerful than he really is he's become prone to taking stupid risks.

"The point I'm trying to make, Hermione, is know your limits and don't lash out at those trying to help."

"I guess I've been the thick one, haven't I?"

"Hermione Granger, thick?" Professor Grant asked in mock shock. "Come on, I've been here for only two days but I know that'd be like calling Albus Dumbledore young, or rather calling Severus Snape handsome."

Hermione started giggling, unable to help herself. She didn't know why but Harry's godmother made everything feel slightly better, as though the sun still existed behind the thick clouds in the sky...and then she remembered yesterday's Potions lesson.

"Professor, you know Professor Snape, don't you?"

"I do. I take it Harry gave the greasy-haired git my message yesterday; how did Snape take it?"

"If looks could kill we'd all be dead."

"Let's just say, Hermione, that Professor Snape has a tendency to speak without thinking, and back when were in school he said something he shouldn't have; I made him pay for it."

Hermione went to ask how she'd made Snape pay, but at that moment the group came to the end of the trail and entered a large clearing full of headstones, and sitting on a log at the entrance of the old graveyard were two young girls about her age. One had dirty blonde hair up in long pigtails with bows that matched her pink-rimmed glasses while the other, her skin darker than chocolate, had hair braided back down to her waste. Both, Hermione also noticed, looked worried and anxious.

"Elianna. Tabitha." Lor greeted, beckoning the girl closer to her. "I'm glad to see you managed to stay out of trouble while I was gone."

"Of course miss Grant," The girl with the pink-rimmed glasses said. "It's Kitch that always finds the trouble for us and leaves it to Tabby and me to get our backsides out in one piece...most of the time."

"Sadly, that is too true. Everyone," Lor continued, moving so that the other students could see her clearly. "This is Elianna Kasumi and Tabitha Harding; they will be joining you as fourth years this September; they've transferred from a school over in America. They'll both be sharing this lesson with you.

"Now, if everyone will kindly spread out and create a parameter around the graveyard...there you go, side-by-side."'

The girl named Elianna came to stand on Hermione's left while Harry joined her on the right and Ron came to stand on his right, and minutes later the group of third-years had formed a perfect square around the graveyard while McGonagall and Snape patrolled the parameter.

"Elianna, where did-"

"I'm right here, mom!" A woman's voice shouted, and on the far side from Hermione, Harry, and Ron the line of students opened up to allow a woman to walk between them.

She looked, Hermione could tell, like a younger version of Professor Grant, though her hair was slightly darker and she was better built physically. In her hand was a thick set of chains, which turned out to be connected around the neck of thin, young doe.

"Thank you, Zannah." She said. "I suggest you get going before you're late at the Ministry."

"Of course; you got everything?"

"Yeah, yeah I got everything I need." She said, drawing her wand and taking aim at the doe. A jet of red light emerged and shot out, slamming into the animal's side; the doe slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Now," She said as her daughter disapparated with a _snap_. "The first thing you must know about Necromancy is that in order to raise a body you must make a sacrifice, one of the many reasons Necromancy is considered such a black art. The more bodies you raise the bigger the sacrifice has to be."

Professor Grant drew a violet circle around her, an odd sense of power emanating from it. Once the circle was closed she gave a wand a sharp flick and the unconscious doe levitated into the air, slowly hovering over to her.

"This circle is called the Life Circle, inside of which you make your sacrifice. I must stress upon you the importance that, once this circle closes, you do not cross it."

"What happens if we do?" One of the Hufflepuffs asked.

"You die." She answered as she pulled a dagger from inside of her cloak. She positioned the blade of the dagger just under the doe's throat, and while Hermione knew this was a sacrifice made to advance their education part of her wanted to cry at the thought of such a beautiful animal dying for such a thing. Professor Grant hesitated for just a moment, clearly having second thoughts about this as well, but before Hermione could even blink that hesitation was gone and the professor was dragging the blade across the animal's fur; blood began spurting out all over the ground. The moment the blood touched the ground the circle changed to a crimson color, and the power that radiated out grew.

"The Life Circle has now become the Death Circle, and for a lesser raising I would be set. However, with the amount of power I'm about to summon I must make one final payment."

And suddenly she was wrapping her left hand around the blade and dragging the dagger across her skin, allowing her blood to drip down onto the ground as well. Now the Death Circle had grown black, and the amount of power radiating was like a torrent of water washing over them. Professor Grant was now covered in a similar black aura of power, and when she spoke her voice sounded much, much different.

_**"Ye who are claimed by the ground must now wake at my voice's sound. The worms you have fed but today I command you to rise from the dead. My power you can't resist, and now in the physical realm you again exist!" **_

The black aura surrounding the professor disappeared as did the circle's black color, and for just a moment it seemed like nothing would happen. However, moments later the ground began to tremble and in unison rotten hands began to burst through multiple holes in the ground, and there were multiple screams and shouts as heads and torsos began to appear from these holes as well, and in only a minute there was a full-fledged zombie standing on every grave.

Professor Grant clapped her hands once and the zombies were suddenly on the move, each moving to stand before a student, with the remainder of the zombies standing where they had been resurrected at.

"Remember the incantation." Professor Grant ordered as she moved beyond the students to join McGonagall and Snape. _"Flamore Incantatus. _Hold your wand out before you with a firm grip, too."

Hermione did as instructed, holding her wand out in front of her with as firm a grip as she could manage.

"Okay now, whenever you're ready."

_"Flamore Incantatus!" _Hermione shouted, and the orange tongue of flames shot forward from her wand, much more powerful than it had been the last time she'd tried the spell. As the flames began wrapping around the zombie before her, though, the flames turned green as it began burning the rotten skin and meat.

On the other side of Harry, however, Hermione saw Ron blasting the most powerful set of flames she'd ever seen, orange turning to green as the fire wrapped around the zombie before him and began burning it to nothing more than a cinder. Hermione failed to hide her smile this time; this was the first spell of this caliber that she'd ever known him to really master so easily. At that moment, however, Harry turned to look in her direction and instantly the smile was gone; no need to give the boys more ammunition to use against her, right?

Meanwhile, Lor Grant, all her worries over her currently-missing son now temporarily asleep, couldn't help but stare in awe as the red-haired Ron Weasley's power with the Flamore Flame continued to grow. His fellow students had long since finished with their own zombies and were now content to just watching him finish off those zombies that had been left over from her mass-raising.

The orange flames shooting out of his wand turned green as they wrapped around the final five zombies at once, the corpses moaning in "agony" as they were roasted alive; aside from the Slytherins the whole of the student body around them, Hermione included, applauded his actions.

"Very well done, Mr. Weasley, very well done indeed." She praised, surveying what was left of the bodies. Most had been reduced to ash, and the bodies that still remained were so far damaged that they would be impossible to command back to their graves. She gave her wand a wave and immediately the remaining corpses were gone and the earth looked as smooth and untouched as ever.

"Let's see, you've all done so well I think ten points are in order to everyone who performed this spell, and twenty-five to Mr. Weasley for his most excellent performance. Now, come on, let's get back to the portkeys so you lot can get back to the castle. Elianna, Tabitha, you're both dismissed."

"MOM!" A voice bellowed through the woods as the students began following McGonagall and Snape back through the woods. As she turned back towards the cemetery she noticed her oldest daughter flying towards her, beckoning for Elianna and Tabitha to follow her.

"Jessica? I thought you were-"

"It's a dispatch, urgent, from the Ministry of Magic of the United States of America."

"What?" She asked, noticing, for the first time, the tears falling freely down her daughter's eyes. In response, Jessica handed her the parchment, and though she quickly read it. the meaning of the words escaped her until after she'd read it a full dozen times, and when she blinked afterwards her eyes, too, began to flow freely.

"Where is he?" She moaned, trying, and failing, to pull herself together.

"They've just brought him back to the house, to Savannah Hill."

She nodded her head. "Stay here, I'll be right back." And not giving her daughter a chance to turn back Lor spun around and all but flew after her students, catching up with her mother at the head of the mass of teenagers.

"M-Professor, I need you to take the students back to the school for me; something's come up and I _have _to take care of it."

"Why?"

"Because," Lor said, lowering her voice so that only Minerva could hear her. "It's…it's Kitch."

"Do you need-"

"No, just get the children back to the castle and arrange it with Snape to take over the day's remaining Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

"Of course, and I'll make sure the Headmaster knows what's going on."

"Thanks, mom." Lor whispered with a nod of your head. "I have to…I have to…I'll owl you once I have more information."

There were very few times in her life when Elianna Kasumi was truly afraid, of anything. Now, however, was one of those very few times. After all, she reminded herself several minutes later, as she, Tabby, Jessica, and Lor approached Savannah Hill Manor, she'd never before seen both Lor and Jessica Grant cry, much less do so at the same time.

As they entered the house, however, that sense of dread intensified, for everyone she knew was there, and all of them had tears in their face. Her mother, father, Melody, Brawley and Bethesda Monaghan, Zannah and Raven Grant, Skipper the House-Elf…all of them were crying…even Duran, she noticed, looked not as angry as he did disheartened, saddened…

Before she could ask what was happening, however, her mother threw herself onto her daughter, hugging her like she were the last person left alive.

"What-"

"I'm sorry, baby, so terribly sorry."

"Mom, you're-"

"This way, Lor." Bethesda answered, not bothering to conceal the sorrow in her voice. As if on cue, both her parents grabbed each of her hands and led her in Lor's wake.

With each step they took, Elianna found herself increasingly frightened, wanting suddenly to do nothing more than run the other way: by the time they reached the closed door of Kitch's bedroom that temptation was akin to a physical illness.

Bethesda gently opened the door, and together, they moved forward across the threshold.

She saw it immediately, lying right there on his bed, right there on the spot where she and Kitch had nearly lost control and given themselves to each other completely…

"Where did you…where did you find him?" Lor asked, forcing control into his voice.

"They found him about three hours ago, in what was left of the Kasumi home in northern Oregon."

"Our house?" Elianna asked absently, still approaching whatever it was on her boyfriend's bed. "Who was-"

And then, like the body on the bed, her voice died, and the most awful sound to ever exist escaped her mouth.

"NOOOOOOO!"

She broke free of her parents' grasp and charged forward, no shame in her body whatsoever as she jumped up onto the bed and grabbed hold of the human corpse.

"NO, KITCH GRANT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She bellowed, tears blinding her to the face she'd known so well. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, NOT NOW, NOT SO SOON! NOOOO!"

She felt her father's gentle yet firm hands grasp her wrist as he tried to jerk her back towards him, but she fought free and began cradling his head in her lap.

"No, Kitch, please," She whispered, her head now so full of pain that it felt like it was about to explode. "Please, you can't leave me, not now. NO! Come back here, Kitch, come back now, that's an order!"

Nothing.

"Please Kitch, please come back. You can't go home, not yet. See, I never told you the truth." She confessed, pressing her lips to his, not caring that it was now, in effect, merely a corpse. "You. I saw you. I've always seen you. _You_, Kitch Grant, you, you're what I saw."

But those hazel eyes, once so full of life and promise, were now empty, blank, like a candle snuffed out in a breeze. Staring up into space, the face of Kitch Grant never again blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>As Zannah so elequently put it: HOLY SHIT!<strong>

**So, what'd you guys think? Kitch's dead, I know, it's so hard to believe, and I didn't plan on killing him off until the moment I wrote that scene off. So, what's going to happen next? Have to read Chapter Twelve to find out...**


	12. Arrested Development

**Okay, here's Chapter Twelve: not near as long as Chapter Eleven, of course, but still, I like it, and believe me, what's in it makes it well worth the read.**

**No, I don't own _Harry Potter_: wish I did, but I don't, so there, that's that. Also, the ending of Chapter Eleven was inspired by the end of the official video for the song _What Hurts the Most _by the Country Music band Rascal Flatts, and as such it's their song, not mine. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Arrested Development<strong>_

{**Location: **FBI Forensics Lab, Washington, D.C., United States of America}

[Wednesday, 23 March, 1994 A.D.]

(1248; 12:48 p.m.]

The beautiful form of Jessica Grant walked with a purpose, commanding respect from everyone who even glanced at her as she entered the analysis laboratory that belonged to fellow sorcerer Casper Rhys, on assignment, at the behest of the Ministry of Magic, inside of the muggle Federal Bureau of Investigation. Behind her, for the first time in memory, Dilbert Milhouse, her protegé/apprentice, was fully silent.

Another first was that, for the first time that she could remember, the laboratory was as it should be…completely and utterly quiet, a peace broken only by the sound of someone moving as he worked.

"Hey gorgeous." Casper said, not looking up from whatever it was he was hunched over.

"What've you got, Casper?"

"It worked." He answered, forgoing his usual round of flirting and fun as he dove right into the subject at hand. "We were able to restore the letter."

"You're positive it worked?"

"Oh yes, more than positive. Now, in a muggle court of law, this would never hold up because it's so new. However, the Wizengamot, thankfully, isn't so dull and stupid, so this alone should be more than enough to convict the traitorous bitch. Combine this letter with the other evidence you've collected, and…well, she's going down, beautiful."

"What'd you find out?" Jessica asked.

"The handwriting on the note is a ninety-nine point eight-seven percent match with Elianna Kasumi's known style and handwritting. Considering the technology used to come to that conclusion, it's astounding it matched it so close."

"And you're positive of the results?"

"One hundred percent."

"Let's go." She said, turning to Dilbert. "I want that little bitch sharing a cell with my father before lunch is over."

"Right then, babe, let's get cracking." Casper said, making to follow them out of his laboratory. Jessica, in turn, spun around.

"What do you mean, _let's_?"

"You seriously think I'm just going to sit around and let you have all the fun?" He asked with a sharp laugh. "Not on your life, sister."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work-"

"My bosses believe I have a medical appointment at one thirty, so I'm taking off early today."

"And you want to help arrest her, _why_?"

"Because, your brother was a good kid, not to die betrayed like he was. I want to be there when the bitch realizes she's done."

"_That's _why you've not got any of that muggle junk playing over your wireless-"

Casper nodded his head. "Even if you never take any of my date offers for real, you're still my friend, Jessie, and I'm going to be there at your side whenever you need me. We've been friends for years now. Not best friends, perhaps, but friends all the same, and that's what friends are for."

"Thanks, Casper, that means a lot to me."

"C-Casper m-must be suffering f-from a c-case of amnesia. H-he f-forgets the b-bet he m-made two days a-ago about his n-new muggle t-trick."

"Sorry kid," Casper answered. "You still have a lot to learn: you don't rub a lady's nose in it at a time like this."

"That's right." Jessica added as they entered the elevator that would take them down to the main level of the forensics building. "You wait until _after _the traitorous little bitch is in Lusankya, when the lady then reminds him of the bet she lost and the date she's accepted."

And even without turning to look at him, Jessica could still see the astounded look of shock on Casper's face.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Savannah Hill, northern England}

_Elianna Kasumi opened her eyes and found that she was no longer in her bedroom at Savannah Hill Manor, nor, she realized quite suddenly, was she wearing the clothes she'd fallen asleep in. Instead she was now dressed in dark blue skirt that fell down just to her knees and a hot pink tank top that was draped over a matching dark-blue shirt with short sleeves._

_Looking around she immediately took in her surroundings. It was night, well past dusk, but the full moon hanging high in the sky above illuminated the world around her almost as well as sunlight would have. She was, it appeared, standing on a large hill somewhere she didn't recognize, and at the crest of the hill was a single tree, a massive oak that had been there for at least a full century now, if not longer. Judging by the blooming leaves, she decided, it was still spring, but slightly more into the season than she remembered._

_As she took her first step the wind began to blow, a strong southern wind that felt very oddly familiar to her…_

_And then a lone figure stepped out from around the tree, his blue cloak billowing up around him like smoke, his brown hair covering those hazel eyes even as he tried to free his eyes of such a burden…when he realized she was there, Kitch Matthias Grant broke into the biggest smile either of them had ever seen._

"_KITCH!" She bellowed, so relieved to see that her best friend was still alive that she charged forward and jumped into his outstretched arms without any since of shame or embarrassment. "I-I th-thought you w-were dead."_

"_Dead?" He laughed as he returned the gesture. "No, I don't believe I'm dead."_

"_But…I mean, we saw your body, even your mom-"_

"_I reckon when I get home she _will _kill me, especially for disappearing like I did."_

"_Why?" Elianna asked as she and the returned Kitch sat down at the trunk of the large oak tree. "Why did you go off, in the middle of the night, halfway around the world, to _my _destroyed home?"_

"_Well now, that'd be telling, wouldn't it?" He laughed, giving her a wink as he pulled her closer. "God Eli, it's only been a little over a day and I already miss you something awful."_

"_I've missed you too." She said, leaning in to kiss him, and, though it had seemed impossible only moments before, their lips again touched…_

Elianna Kasumi's eye chose that moment to flutter open, and as her eyes immediately found her bedroom door her heart plummeted, for Kitch Grant wasn't there. Of course, she thought bitterly as she slid out of bed and jabbed her glasses onto her face; he'd never be there again. No, from now on, when she needed someone to confide in or someone to make her laugh, someone to hold her and make her feel safe, no matter who it was it would never be Kitch Matthias Grant, because, instead of being at her side, where he should be, he would be in the grave, all because of one stupid decision he'd made.

Her entire body, she noticed, felt sticky, as though she desperately needed a shower, and as she passed the mirror on the wall of her bedroom en route to the door she also noticed that her hair looked to be in desperate straits. Reaching out for the door, though, she reminded herself just how little she now cared about what she looked or smelled like.

Her mind also seemed to be in great trouble, it appeared. It kept replaying a series of images in her head, over and over like a broken videocassette tape. It always began with Kitch, that look in his eyes the first time they'd kissed, following by the look on his face as they came so close to fully giving into each other and their desires, and then, at the end, the look of his blank, haunting eyes, empty as they forevermore stared up into space.

Savannah Hill Manor was just as quiet on the outside of her bedroom as it had been inside. It now felt like it was haunted, echoing with the memory of the boy who, for a few hours, any way, had called it home.

As she entered the kitchens several minutes later she half-expected to find him, sitting there and shoveling his lunch into his mouth like someone who hadn't eaten in months. When she arrived, however, she found only Lor Grant standing over the sink while Brawley Monaghan and her parents sat at the table.

"Hey baby." Her mother said, reaching out to grab her hand, and before she could even stop herself she found herself jerking her hand backwards, out of her mother's reach as she shot the woman a glare filled with pure anger, and the hurt that registered, only briefly, in the woman's eyes only made to make Elianna feel that much worse. As the tears began to flow from her eyes once more she folded her hands over one another atop the table and buried her hands inside of them.

"You know, lil lady;" Brawley intervened, his voice calm and soothing. "You meant the world to Kitch, you really did. Every other word out of his mouth was about you in some form or another."

"He's right, Elianna." Lor said as she sat down at the table as well. "The way he always talked about you, both here and in his letters home…well, I've expected him to announce your engagement for four years now."

Elianna knew she should laugh at that, but for some reason the laugh just wouldn't wake up.

"I was…I was so stupid." She mumbled, raising her head up and not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"It's not your fault, Elianna." Lor said gently.

"N-no, i-it's not t-that." She stuttered. "Monday night, right before I f-fell asleep, I a-asked Kitch if he ever thought of the future. O-of c-course he s-said yes, and I a-asked him w-what he s-saw."

"What'd he say?" Lor asked.

"M-me." Elianna answered. "It s-sounds c-cheesy and r-rehearsed, b-but he s-said he always s-saw me, no ma-matter what f-future he s-saw, and I b-believed him."

"Honey," Daniel said softly. "That doesn't make you stupid-"

"H-he t-then a-asked m-me w-what I s-saw w-when I t-thought of t-the future."

"What'd you say?" Her mother asked.

"N-nothing. I ch-changed the s-subject." She paused long enough to dry her eyes and compose herself somewhat before continuing. "I didn't answer him because I was a coward." She explained, more tears falling down her face. "I didn't want him…I didn't want him to know that it was him I saw."

"Why not?" Brawley asked. "He wouldn't have laughed at you or ridiculed-"

"Because I was afraid to admit it." Elianna answered. "The other morning, when I woke up next to him, I promised him that I was never again going to take anything for granted, not after escaping the Black Suns on so many occasions in so little time, and yet I lied and I took for granted that he'd still be there when I was ready to really admit the truth. Mom, the other morning Mrs. Monaghan asked me if I loved him, do you remember?"

"I do, honey, yes, why?"

"I said I didn't know the answer then, but looking back I know that that answer, too, was a lie, because I know I love him, and I believe I always have. I know I'm supposed to be too young to know what love, true love feels like, but that doesn't change how I feel."

"Honey," Alice cut in, again making to take her daughters hand, Elianna allowing it this time. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that your feelings for him weren't, aren't, true, that you're just a confused little girl."

"I saw the way he looked at you, the concern in his eyes the other night when he came in to help you fight off those demons, and if he didn't love you then there's no such thing."

"Your father's right, Elianna." Lor added. "Even if he never outright said it, he cared about you in a way he felt for no one else. The pride he took in being able to call himself your best friend, the way he spoke about you…it truly was something special."

"The hurt…w-will it ever s-stop?" She asked, again wiping her eyes.

"No." Lor answered sadly. "It'll fade over time, and later in life there will be moments where you feel completely normal, but no, if your feelings for my son are half as strong as I believe them to be then every time you think of him, every second you spend remembering your time together, it'll feel as fresh as it did yesterday, as raw as it feels now."

"W-what d-do I do?" She asked, bowing her head again. "I've g-gotten s-so used to h-having him in m-my life that I could never remember how I lived without out, and n-now that h-he's g-gone-"

"You move forward." Lor answered again, a tear now falling down her cheek. "You move ahead with your life by drawing strength and solace from the memories you have of him, of the time you shared together. You take care of yourself by reminding yourself that he'd want you to move ahead with your life, by remembering the person he was and the ideals and beliefs he held close to him."

"And remember, Elianna," Daniel added. "Kitch is in a far better place now, watching and waiting for you to come home to him. His death will never make sense, no, but God had a reason for it, a glorious, wonderful reason for calling His son home so soon."

"I know it's not right, and I ask God to forgive me of this, but He doesn't seem so much a loving God anymore."

"He never does when we lose someone so close to our hearts." Daniel agreed. "But He _is _a loving benefactor, and one day we will understand why Kitch left us so soon."

"And," Brawley added, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "You can take comfort in the knowledge that our boy didn't go down quietly."

"Huh?"

Lor laughed sadly. "They found about half a dozen Black Sun bodies all over the place." She explained. "Evidence suggests that he got off at least one good Explosion Spell before they took him."

"W-what do we k-know a-about his last moments?" She asked, looking up at her late friend's mother.

"We still don't know _why _he was there, but from what we can gather he used the International Floo Network to get to Oak Acres, and from there he flew via broomstick to your home in northern Oregon. While inside we believe he was taken by surprise, that perhaps it was an ambush just waiting for him." Lor reached inside of her robes and withdrew a galleon, handling it sacredly, as though afraid it might vanish at any moment. "Apparently he tried to use this, but somehow was stopped in the process: they found it not far from his body."

"What about his wand?"

"Still missing." Lor explained. "It's not inconceivable that it shattered with the force of the Explosion Spell. Rare, yes, but possible all the same."

"Like I said, lil lady: he's done us all proud in life and in death: he went down swinging."

Elianna smiled in spite of herself. "That's my Kitch." She whispered.

"We're going to hold a funeral pyre for both him and Billy Detreo this afternoon at sunset." Lor explained. "It's a tradition of my family that our dead be given the honor of a funeral pyre as opposed to a traditional burial, and he always said sunset was his favorite time of day. It's going to be friends and family only, and…I'd be honored, Elianna, if you could give the eulogy, for both of them. I'll more than understand if you can't…"

"No, Mrs. Grant, I'll do it." Elianna answered with a sigh. "It'll kill me to say goodbye, but I was a coward during the final hours of his life; I don't want to be a coward in the first hours of his eternal rest, too-"

"Actually, mom." Jessica Grant said, cutting into the conversation. "I believe you'll have to find someone else to do the honors of biding farewell to my brother."

Turning around in her seat, Elianna couldn't keep her jaw from hitting the ground as Jessica Grant entered the kitchen, flanked by what appeared to be half of the American Ministry of Magic.

"Jessica?" Lor asked, climbing to her feet. "What-"

"Elianna Marie Kasumi," Jessica addressed, cutting her mother's sentence off as the oldest of the Grant child drew her wand. "You're under arrest for treason, conspiracy to commit treason, murder, and aiding and abetting the criminal organization known as the Black Sun."

"WHAT?" Brawley bellowed, flying to his feet. "How could you-"

Lor, however, suddenly drew her own wand, moving to Elianna's side in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry you all made the trip here for nothing, but the U.S. Ministry has no jurisdiction in a foreign nation-"

"Actually, we do." Jessica corrected. "The British Ministry of Magic has agreed to extend us the courtesy of being allowed to make this arrest within their sovereign borders, given the nature of the crimes committed."

"What evidence do you have against her?" Lor asked, still not moving.

"That's none of your concern, Lor." Yvonne Wade said, stepping forward to join Jessica. "Suffice it to say, old friend, that the evidence against the girl is indisputable."

"Try again, Yvonne." Lor snapped. "If you're going to arrest her she at least has the right to know why she's being arrested, especially for a crime she didn't commit."

"Don't worry, old friend." Yvonne answered. "Once she goes before the Wizengamot she will become _very _aware of each piece of evidence we have against her."

"Mrs. Grant," the large, bulky man with his dark hair parted neatly down the middle addressed, interrupting the conversation. "I'm sorry, but Jessica and madam Wade are right: the evidence against the girl is completely solid…I mean, I've seen it with my own eyes, even processed some of it."

"_Casper?" _Lor asked, sounding suddenly winded. "_You're _helping them set up an innocent little girl who's just lost her best friend in this world? I thought you were better than-"

"I don't help set anyone up, Mrs. Grant." Casper growled, suddenly sounding very offended and very angry. "I follow the evidence, wherever it leads me, and the evidence has led us straight to Elianna Kasumi."

"Again, Elianna, you're under arrest, you traitorous little-"

"If you want to take her without explaining this so-called evidence first then you'd best get ready for a fight."

"Mom, don't make me arrest you for obstruction-"

Lor's wand was suddenly on the move, now pointed directly at her daughter.

"I'd _love _to see you try, Jessica Nicole." Lor challenged. "I brought you into this world and by Merlin I can take you out of it."

"Fine, you want the evidence we have against the traitorous little bitch, then so be it. She was responsible for locking up the Floo House the night of the attack, which never happened. A muggle weapon called a gun was used to kill Chancellor Donaldson, the bullet from which was matched to one such weapon belonging to Mr. Kasumi's father. According to Casper, Elianna's fingerprints were on the weapon."

"That's nothing." Daniel Kasumi said, climbing to his feet now. "The night of that attack on our home I had her bring it to me-"

"In addition we found a letter, hidden in her room, signed by none other than Izumi Tatsu herself, and though written in code we've confirmed that it discussed the coming attack on GAME Island, and a reply letter, written by Elianna Kasumi, was found on one of the dead Black Suns recovered from GAME Island. Combined with the fact that it appears the Black Suns were waiting on Kitch the moment he arrived at the Kasumi home Monday night…"

"Elianna," Lor cut in, not turning to look down at her. "Did you do any of this? Did you help the Black Suns attack GAME Island and/or lead Kitch right to them Monday night?"

Elianna suddenly had to fight the urge to curse her dead boyfriend's mother. "No!" She said, looking up at the woman. "I'd never-"

"Then it's settled." Lor answered, cutting her off. "The girl's innocent."

"Look mom, just because the little bitch can trick you doesn't mean-"

"Jessica, you are my daughter but you are really BEGINNING TO TRY MY PATIENCE!"

"Look, Lor, I'm sorry, but the girl _has _to come with us, and if you stop us then we'll be forced to arrest you as well, and I would hate to do that."

"Yvonne-"

"Lor," Daniel cut in, suddenly at the woman's side. "Let them take her."

"WHAT?" Alice, Brawley, and Lor shouted together, each turning to look at the man.

"They're legally right, and the evidence would be enough for a conviction even in a muggle court. Let them take her for now: we can fight this battle a different way." He said, turning to look at his adopted daughter.

"Don't worry, honey," He said, taking her hands into his own. "We're not forsaking you, but at this very moment there's nothing any of us can do."

"He's right, Eli." Lor said, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder as Elianna began to shake once more with yet-to-be-shed tears. "We'll get you out of this, I promise. If Kitch were still alive he'd believe in you, and so do we." She said, standing up to fix her gaze on her daughter. "Jessica, you're my daughter and I love you, but I suggest you get back to work before I change my mind."

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I _have _to do my duty, no matter the cost."

"And that's the only reason you're still in one piece." She sighed, another tear falling down her face.

"Elianna Kasumi, you are to immediately hand over your wand for destruction-" Yvonne began.

"No." Lor said, reaching into Elianna's clothes to retrieve her wand. "Magical Law states that the Ministry hasn't the authority to destroy a wand until the witch or wizard in question has been convicted."

"Of course." Yvonne laughed, as though it were a common mistake anyone could make. "So forgetful of me." She added, reaching out for Elianna's wand…

"No." Lor said, tucking it into her robes. "I think, just to be on the safe side, I'll keep her wand until she's been proven guilty or innocent. Wouldn't want anymore 'forgetful moments', now would we?" She asked, glaring at Yvonne as though daring her to challenge it.

"Of course not, old friend." Yvonne agreed, returning the glare. "Jessica, Dilbert, escort miss Kasumi here to Lusankya Prison for processing, where she will await her trial for her crimes."

And, for the first time in her life, Elianna contemplated whether or not she should kill herself to join Kitch even as she allowed herself to be taken into custody.

"Mrs. Grant." She said. "Please put Kitch to rest tonight, even if I'm not here: don't make him linger."

"O-of c-course dear, but don't you want to say-"

"I'll have my chance soon enough, ma'am."

{**Location: **Unknown, Unknown, United States of America}

His awakening came not as a sudden, final thing but rather a slow, gradual event. It began with the knowledge that he was still alive, his body still functioning as it should. Once his mind had taken stock of his physical and mental situation it then moved on to slowly factoring in his environment.

Fact: he was lying on something hard and cold, something that felt a lot like stone and rock. Fact: he was freezing and he felt as though he'd decided to wrestle a Greater Mountain Troll with only his bare hands and had lost. His brain still working to fully come online, he absently flexed his fingers, feeling highly relieved that they still seemed to be obeying his commands.

The next sense to come alive was his nose, and instantly his brain was overwhelmed with a damp, mildew smell that also held clear signs of ammonia, like a bathroom not properly cleaned in months, maybe even years. In addition, he realized, he could smell a strong scent of body-odor, like a man who hadn't properly bathed anytime in recent memory.

His hearing returned to him next. His surroundings were punctuated only by the sound of heavy, raspy breathing, half-snoring and half-moaning.

The next of his five main senses, his sight, began to awake from its slumber. No longer the darkness it had been all night, the universe was slowly beginning to grow lighter, now a light grey color, an even lighter grey now beginning to appear in the center of the darker grayness. Dull, boring moments continued passing by as his brain continued to reawaken one system at a time. Finally, though, at long last, his eyes fluttered open.

Immediately Kitch Grant realized that he was in some kind of dungeon, a large, square room with four walls, one of which, the one he was now looking at, made up solely of large, iron bars.

Moaning slightly Kitch forced his hands under him and, slowly, fearful of some kind attack, he pushed himself up onto his knees, still struggling to take in his surroundings.

"I was wondering if you'd died." A weak, raspy voice from behind said, and with a sudden burst of speed Kitch had forced himself to turn around, still on his knees as his gaze now rested on the only other person in his cell.

The man looked almost as old as time itself, with long hair pouring down to the stone floor, light black streaked with gray and a mangled, wild beard that looked very similar to his hair. He was dressed in simple garb that looked as though he'd been wearing them for years. The tunic and pants both looked like they'd once been dark in color but were now so faded as to nearly be white. His skin had begun to wrinkle, and he stunk of himself, but Kitch still got the feeling that if he cleaned up and was allowed to tame his hair, though old, he might still be fairly handsome.

"Really?" He asked, crawling over to join the man, sitting down so that his back was against the wall, his legs stretched out before him. "How long was I out?"

"They brought you in early yesterday morning, maybe perhaps the night before."

"It's already Wednesday?" Kitch asked, memories of the ambush at Elianna's abandoned home flooding into his mind.

The man laughed. "Wednesday, Monday, Bananaday, they're all the same to me: I lost all track of the time my second week here. Merlin, I don't even know what year this is."

"How long have you been down here again?" Kitch asked, frowning as he turned to look at the man.

"Didn't I just tell you that?" He asked. "I can't remember when I last knew what day or year it was."

"Sorry."

"So, young man, what _year _is this, again?"

"Nineteen Ninety-Four." Kitch answered.

"Great Scott!" The man wheezed. "Is that so?"

"What year were you brought down here?"

The man again laughed. "When I first came down here, my boy, it was only Nineteen Seventy-Two."

"You've been down here for twenty-two years?" Kitch asked, unable to help himself. "Seriously?"

"That depends: is it really Nineteen Ninety-Four?" "Yeah."

"Then yeah," The man laughed. "I've been down here for twenty-two years…and it feels like it's been a lot longer."

"Why have they kept you down here for so long?" Kitch asked, suddenly starving for details.

"Who knows, with these Black Sun scum?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Perhaps they don't think I'm worth the time and effort to kill, or maybe they still have a use for me. Maybe it's the fact that they've forgotten I'm even here, or perhaps I simply make too charming a decoration."

"You've never tried to escape?"

"Once or twice, yeah, but without a wand it's impossible…even _with _a wand it's impossible: they've got this place too well guarded."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't plan on staying down here for twenty-two years." Kitch answered.

"You have very little choice in the matter, I'm afraid, son." The man sighed. "You're down here until they say otherwise."

"With all due respect, sir, I've fought these people three times this week, and I _can _take them: all I need is a wand."

The old man laughed again. "You've got spirit, kid, for all the good it'll do ya. There's too many of them, kid: even if we both had a wand and I could remember half the spells I once knew, we'd never make it out of here alive."

"Sir, I have a family who's likely missing me by now, a family who's, even as we speak, turning this country apart to find me. I'm not giving up, not now, not ever! I didn't survive three attacks just to throw in my wand now. You may have given up; after twenty-two years of captivity I'm amazed your even still alive, but I will not let myself be held hostage against my will, I refuse it!"

Kid, you've got spunk, I'll give you that much…kinda remind me of another fellow I knew just before I was caught…wonder whatever happened to him, or the rest of my family, for that matter."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I won't stay down here much longer. If you want, you can come with me: it'd be an honor to help you escape and reconnect with those who surely believe you're dead, but if you want to stay and play it safe I don't blame you."

"And you've got guts and a heart to boot!" The old man wheezed as he laughed. "Say, boy, what's your name, anyways."

"Kitch." He answered, frowning slightly as he looked over at the old man. "Kitch Grant."

"Grant, you said? Hmm…yes, now that you mention it the resemblance does seem rather uncanny…I wonder…"

"Wonder what, sir?"

"You, by chance, related to a fellow named _Matthias _Grant?"

"How did you know?" Kitch asked, his heart suddenly beating out of control. "Matthias Grant is my father."

"Your father, you say? Well I'll be a horny hippogriff." The old man wheezed. "So old Matthias had a family of his own. Well that's great news, great, _great _news. I wish my baby girl knew that-"

"Baby girl?"

"I had a daughter of my own, you know?" The old man asked. "Most beautiful little girl I ever laid eyes on, the apple of my eye, she was. Her and your old man were great friends while he was abroad. Great man he was, too, you should be proud of your father, kid-"

And then it hit him, as suddenly as any punch or curse could ever do. The truth of who he was now talking too nearly caused him to loose his breath as Kitch gazed at the man with a newfound sense of attraction, respect, and even love. It was so impossible, his brain told him, and yet his heart was telling him that something more than mere luck and coincidence was at work here.

"Grandpa?" He asked, putting his newfound knowledge into words.

"Do I really look that old to young eyes?"

"It's not that, sir, it's…" Kitch paused, forming his next sentence before continuing. "Your daughter…her name's Lor, isn't it? Lor McGonagall?"

"Now how would you know that, child?" The man asked, his voice suddenly losing it's kind, gentle edge.

"Because, sir, your daughter is…she's my mom."

"Your-your mother, you say? Your mother is Lor McGonagall?"

"Yes, sir." Kitch answered rapidly. "She was in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Well I'll be a thundering Thestral on Halloween." The man gasped, moving to embrace Kitch. "My grandson gets captured by the Black Suns and gets moved into my cell. What are the odds?" He laughed, sounding suddenly much younger. "So, how is your old man doing, anyways? How's my baby girl?"

"Oh, mom does fine." Kitch answered. "But I think maybe there's a lot you need to know."

"Indeed there is. Are you my only-"

"My father, Matthias Grant, is also the Dread Lord Imperious."

"Impossible!" The old man snapped. "The Matthias Grant I knew would never do such a thing, and besides, I've met the Dread Lord; even masked there's no way-"

"He _is _the Dread Lord. I don't know for sure _when _he took up that title, but when mom was thirteen she got pregnant with my oldest sister, Jessica."

"My baby girl, pregnant, at _thirteen_? Impossible! Minerva-"

"Had very little choice." Kitch answered. "Mom threatened to run away with her baby if grandma tried anything. Two years later she had a second daughter, Zannah, and two years after that, she had Raven, and after she graduated and moved to America she had me."

"She moved to America? And Minerva _let _her? Impossible!"

"From what mom's told me, grandma didn't have much say in the matter. They dueled, and mom disowned her and then left for America. Up until two days ago, mom never talked to her again."

Tears began to fall down the old man's face as Kitch finished speaking.

"My daughter," The old, broken wizard groaned. "My only daughter, raised her wand against her own mother and _disowned _her. Minerva might have been hard on Lor at times, but she never deserved that kind of betrayal-"

"The day after I was born," Kitch continued. "Mom confronted Imperious and after a massive duel, she defeated him: he's been in Lusankya Prison ever since. She regrets what happened between her and grandma; she told me as much, and I could see it in her eyes."

"You said she spoke to Minerva two days ago. Why now? What's changed?"

"Me. The Black Suns want me to take my dad's place as the new Dread Lord. They attacked GAME Island six days ago and killed all but six of us, and the next night they attacked my girlfriend at her muggle home, and the day after that they ambushed us while were in town and they tried to rape my girlfriend."

"I'm-"

"But I didn't let them." Kitch continued, cutting his new-found grandfather off. "I killed three of the four attackers, and then tortured the man who tried to touch her. I caught him on fire, tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse, and finally, once he was begging for death, I killed him."

"Yes." The old man wheezed. "As good a man he was when I knew him, your father had a wild and dangerous side when angered."

"As I've learned." Kitch responded. "I fell to the Dark Side, and in an effort to avoid staying there I decided to follow mom's footsteps and go to Hogwarts. That's why she spoke with grandma again…because of me, because I was more important than her pride."

"That's my girl." He smiled sadly, and then the tears exploded from within him, and for the next half hour Kitch simply sat there, holding the old man as he let out all of his grief, feeling not the least bit awkward as he did so.

"Grandpa," Kitch said finally, as the old man calmed down. "I can and _will _get us out of here, I promise. I just need you to have a little faith in me, okay?"

The old man laughed. "With your bloodline, you should be just fine."

"If I can secure a second wand do you think you can fight?"

"Son, I've not cast any kind of spell whatsoever in twenty-two years: I'm greener than a Hogwarts first year. But, you get me a wand I'll see what I can do to rectify that situation."

"Hey, kid!" A woman bellowed, and looking up from his grandfather Kitch noticed a woman clad in the garb of the Black Suns approaching, a set of keys in her hands. "About time you wake up: the Dread Lord demands to see you!"

"I _will _come back." Kitch whispered as he stood up, his back to the guard and his body between her and his grandfather. "So be ready when I do."

"I've waited twenty-two years for this moment, Kitch: another hour or two won't kill me."

Kitch nodded his head as he turned and approached the cell door, which was now open, the female guard's wand now aimed directly at him.

"Come on, move it!" She barked, kicking him in his butt as he moved past her. "And remember, try anything and you die."

"Yes, ma'am." Kitch answered dutifully, his mind already working on an escape. Though he felt he could take the single woman by himself, he decided now was the time for patience. He was being taken to the Dread Lord, whoever that was, and that meant almost certainly that he would get some answers, regardless of whether or not they were the ones he wanted. Therefore, his attempt at escape would have to wait until he was being led _back _to his cell…provided, of course, that's what indeed was going to happen. If not…well, he'd have to improvise, and on that note he began to immediately pay attention to his surroundings, committing ever last detail to his memory.

"Don't suppose such a pretty woman would be nice enough to at least tell me where I'm at, would she?" He asked, working now to strike up some kind of conversation with the woman.

"Shut it!" She barked, kicking him in the butt again as they moved down a flight of stairs, causing him to nearly lose his balance and fall.

"Stang!" He growled, pretending to be hurt. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"You killed several of my friends the other night, boy: you're lucky I don't strike you down where you stand."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kitch mumbled. "But they were trying to kill me first: I was only defending myself."

"I said shut it!"

"Now, now," Kitch admonished. "Wouldn't want to disobey the Dread Lord's orders, would you? And," He added suddenly. "Keep kicking me and you might really do some damage, and I'm pretty sure your master wouldn't be thanking you for that, now would he?"

The woman, however, remained silent.

"Why are you with the Black Suns, anyway?" Kitch asked. "I mean, you've been back barely a week and my friends and I have been kicking your backsides like it's none of Merlin's business, and we're just _kids._"

"And yet I'm not the one that's been captured."

"Yet." Kitch said as they descended down another flight of stairs that led down a narrow corridor to a large, stone door. "However," He continued as they reached the door a moment later. "My entire family knows I'm missing now, and they, along with the Ministry, will be tearing this country apart to find me: let me go now and I can guarantee you they'll take it easy-"

"Actually, Mr. Grant." A calm, neutral voice said, calling out through the dimly-lit room. "No one will be missing you now, for your family, including your pathetic little mudblood girlfriend, now believes you to be dead."

"Yeah, sure, I believe-"

"Oh, I assure you that, as far as they're concerned, you _are_ dead." The Dread Lord said, tossing him a copy of the _Patriotic Post._ "Go on, read it. Guards, leave us." The Dread Lord ordered. "He'll no longer be a threat."

Bending down, Kitch retrieved the newspaper and did as he was told, immediately taking in the front-page headline.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **BREAKING NEWS **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**KITCH GRANT, GAME ISLAND SURVIVOR, FOUND DEAD IN NORTHERN OREGON**_

_Kitch Matthias Grant, 14, formerly residing at his family home in Arkansas, was found dead this morning in a muggle dwelling located in northern Oregon, the Ministry of Magic reported earlier today._

_Mr. Grant was one of only six survivors of the GAME Island massacre that took place Thursday last, the Seventeenth of March. A member of the Gulf Academy of Magical Education's Omega Squad, Mr. Grant, the Ministry reports, was in the thick of the action during the surprise attack on the school by members of the Black Suns Syndicate, though what role, precisely, he played in the fight remain classified by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_According to sources inside of the Ministry of Magic, the home where Mr. Grant was found dead belonged to Elianna Marie Kasumi and her muggle family. Miss Kasumi, this reporter has learned, was also one of the six survivors of the assault on GAME Island, the leader, in fact, of Omega Squad, the same squad to which Kitch Grant belonged._

_Preliminary reports indicated that Mr. Grant was caught by a surprise attack and, following a brief but vicious duel in which several Black Suns were also killed, Mr. Grant fell victim to the foul and Unforgivable _Avada Kedavra _Killing Curse. At this time, however, the Ministry has no idea as to who might have been responsible for slaying one of the only survivors of the worst magical massacre in modern history, though they _do _confirm that they have a suspect against whom they are gathering evidence in preparations for an arrest._

_Funeral arrangements have been made for the fallen teenager, but at this time no information has been made available, though sources close to the family do report that it will be a private cremation ceremony open only to immediate family and friends at an undisclosed location._

"I'm right here, though." Kitch said, dropping the paper to the ground. "How could they think I'm dead? How can they cremate me with no body?"

"Oh, they have a body." The Dread Lord laughed, now stepping forward from the shadows. He, Kitch noticed, was clad in dark black robes and a crimson-and-black T-Visor mask that covered his face. "Yes, they have a very real body, a body that looks exactly like you."

"That's why you've been keeping a low profile this weekend." Kitch accused, the plan suddenly making much more sense. "You killed someone and used magic to make them look just like me, that way-"

"When we captured you we could pawn the body off as you, and everyone would believe you're dead, yes, very good."

"You still want me to join the Black Suns."

"You have nowhere to go." The Dread Lord confirmed.

"You're wrong." Kitch countered. "Once my family learns I'm alive-"

"They wouldn't believe you." The Dread Lord laughed. "The moment they saw you they'd believe you were simply one of our tricks and kill you on the spot, and then you really would be dead, wouldn't you?

"I have seen the results of your powers, young Kitch. I know your heart, for I have seen it. Your family and your so-called friends fear you, and rightfully so, for they know how strong you are and how much stronger you will grow."

"I'll never join you, so take that offer-"

"I've seen what you're capable of, and I've seen just how intelligent you are. You're a strategic mastermind, just as your father once was. Join me, Kitch Grant, and all the power in the world can be yours!"

"So then, I'm taking it my father's _not _behind this?"

The Dread Lord laughed. "Matthias Grant is an old, broken fool who's let prison soften him up. He believes, now, that he was wrong in what he did, that he should never have let the power call to him, that he should have ignored it."

"You still expect me to join you, after Izumi Tatsu killed Pax Onasi, one of my best friends?"

"The attack on GAME Island was meant only to retrieve the Thunder Stone: no one was supposed to die."

"What happened, then, huh? Why did only six people survive GAME Island if no one was meant to die?"

"Izumi Tatsu is a loose cannon, a murderer you can destroy, right now if you want! I'll allow it should you join us."

For the briefest moment of time Kitch felt as though he wanted nothing more in the world than to accept the Dread Lord's offer. However, Elianna and his newly-discovered grandfather kept popping up into his mind, destroying any chances of him joining…

"Your girlfriend, Elianna, is it? Yes, she was arrested earlier today for treason, conspiracy to commit treason, murder, and aiding and abetting the Black Suns."

"SHE WHAT?" Kitch bellowed, unable to control himself.

"Oh yes, it's being kept hushed up at the moment, but the evidence against her is overwhelming; there is little doubt the Wizengamot will convict her: especially given that so many of its members lost loved ones on the island."

"Why are you telling me this if it's-"

"Join me, Kitch Grant, become my apprentice. Take your place at my side and we can save Elianna Kasumi, we can reveal the true traitor of GAME Island."

"Who is it?" Kitch asked, anger and hatred now consuming the inside of his body. "Who's the traitor."

"Professor Ferus Davenport." The Dread Lord laughed. "Did you not wonder why his body was never found?"

"I-"

"If you do not join me, young one, then your pretty little girlfriend will be condemned to a life sentence inside of Lusankya Prison, provided, of course, she escapes execution, and those truly responsible for killing your friend will escape justice. Join me, and justice will be served! Join me, Kitch Grant, and honor can be restored to the noble Black Suns once more!"

He hated himself for it, but he saw now that there was only one way out. Anything, he knew, was worth saving Elianna, worth saving the girl who'd captured his heart, even, he decided firmly, bowing at the feet of the Dread Lord. Lowering his head, Kitch Matthias Grant dropped to his left knee and bowed before the Dread Lord.

"I will need a wand, my master."

"I have your wand right here, child." She said, moving closer towards him. "Know, my young apprentice, that you have made the wise, and correct, decision."

"I know, master, and it feels me with purpose like I have never known."

She took another step forward, and in that instant Kitch Grant decided that it was time to act. Steeling himself for what he knew he must do next, Kitch leapt up and charged forward, throwing all of his weight into the dark figure in front of him. Surprised, unready, for such an assault, the Dread Lord staggered backwards, and, a wild ferociousness now flowing through him, Kitch pressed his assault.

Bringing his foot up into the Dread Lord's gut, he sent his father's successor stumbling back even further, and, still moving in that single motion, he grabbed his foe and brought him crashing down to the floor, and even as the Dread Lord screamed, Kitch found his mouth opening wide and biting down onto the soft material covering his target's neck, and, knowing that both his and Elianna's lives now hung in the balance, he continued biting down until he could feel the skin giveaway and break, and, clamping his mouth shut, he jerked back, pulling a large chunk of flesh and meat away from the Dread Lord's neck.

As the Dread Lord continued screaming Kitch kicked his target with as much force as he could muster, snapping his head in the other direction, and, still not stopping, Kitch bent down and bulled both wands free of the Dread Lord's hands.

With his own wand once again in his left hand, Kitch pocketed the spare wand, deciding now that he had to make his way back to his grandfather. The moment he turned around, however, the stone door opened, and a dozen wand-wielding guards rushed forward, and yet again Kitch found himself opening the dam to his magical river. This time, however, he imagined only a limited amount of that magic escaping

"_EXPULSO!" _He bellowed, and instantly all twelve guards were sent flying, but this time none of the walls came crashing down around him. His way now clear, Kitch charged forward, hope now rising up inside of him for the first time. He'd pretended to be confident for his grandfather's sake, but he'd truly doubted his ability to escape. Now, however, he had his wand back and he knew it'd take an entire Black Sun army to stop him now.

He bound up both flights of stairs, not coming into contact with any more guards until he'd reached his cell. As he rounded the corner just before the cell he'd found himself in, two guards came charging forward, wands raised. This time, Kitch held nothing back. He allowed his anger, hatred, and fury to join his side, but now, he could feel, they called him master, not the other way around. He raised his wand, still fully in control.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The witch to his left crumpled to the ground even as Kitch dodged the second guard's on curse. Turning his wand, Kitch suddenly found himself opting for a different tactic, wanting nothing more than for the man to do as he wanted him to do. Kitch again opened his mouth.

"_Imperio."_

A curious sensation shot down his arm, a tingling feeling of warmth that seemed to flow from his mind through his blood, connecting his flesh to his wand and the curse it had just cast. Instantly, suddenly a mindless peon, the guard stowed his wands and retrieved the keys from his fallen comrade. No sooner had Kitch thought about unlocking the door in his mind than the wizard turned to unlock the cell door holding his grandfather back.

"Indeed you are your parents' son." The man said, looking from the bewitched wizard to the dead witch. "To have mastered all three the Unforgivable Curses at such a young age-"

"I don't like it, but it's urgent we escape, and in this situation the ends justify the means."

"Indeed?"

Kitch sighed. "My family thinks I'm dead because of a bewitched body and my girlfriend's been arrested for crimes she never committed: there's no way, given the present climate of the magical community of America, for her to escape execution." And as he finished explaining he handed his grandfather the wand he'd taken from the Dread Lord.

"Now, you, lead us out of here." Kitch ordered, and obediently the wizard turned and lead them towards a staircase leading up higher into…wherever they were.

For several minutes the trio was silent as the lead wizard helplessly led them ever closer to safety, and after another fifteen minutes had passed Kitch could now smell what he knew to be fresh air, leading him to believe they were at least just below the surface, if not above it. They were so close now…

The scream alerted Kitch to the new threat, giving him just enough time to duck and avoid the green jet of light, causing it to hit the bewitched wizard instead. As he spun around to return fire, however, he was greeted by a dozen more wizards and witches charging up the stairs towards them, and, thinking quickly, Kitch grabbed his grandfather and jumped behind one of the massive statues lining the wall, providing them with temporary safety.

As more curses ate away at the stone statue, Kitch bent down, peered out from the edge of the statue, took aim, and, even as a Killing Curse hit the statue just above his head, he again returned fire.

"_Expulso!"_

The blast sent his foes hurtling backwards through the air, but even as the dust settled another half dozen Black Suns guards were rushing forward to replace them, not stopping them even as they passed their fallen comrades.

"_Impedimenta!" _He shouted again, and the middle guard, a young witch who could have passed for an underage child, suddenly stumbled forward, seemingly tripping over her own feet.

"What I wouldn't give for a portkey right now." Kitch mumbled, distantly realizing that he'd left his galleon in Elianna's bedroom.

"What I wouldn't give for a decent meal cooked by a half-decent house-elf." His grandfather mumbled, sending a weak-but-still-effective Stunner at another of their foes.

"Hang on." Kitch gasped. "What'd you say?"

"I said what I wouldn't give for a decent meal cooked by a half-decent house-elf." The man repeated. "Minerva's young elf, Razor, couldn't cook to save his own-"

"That's it, grandpa, you're a genius!"

"I-I am?"

"Yes, you are." Kitch laughed, and, opening his mouth, he hoped that the magic that bound house-elves to their houses didn't stop working simply because the elf believed his master was dead. After all, a house-elf was bound to answer the summons of a master anytime, _anywhere, _and last he'd heard Skipper had been tasked with keeping an eye on Oak Acres now that it had been abandoned…

"SKIPPER!"

For a moment nothing happened as Kitch and his elderly grandfather continued dodging enemy curses. Then, out of nowhere, an ear-splitting _CRACK! _lashed out from behind them, causing Kitch to spin around as he ducked back behind the statue for cover.

"Master summoned-" The house-elf, however, stopped dead as he saw Kitch standing there.

"T-This can't be…Master Kitch is being dead-"

"No, Skipper, it really is me." Kitch blurted. "It's all a set-up by the Black Suns, okay?"

"I-eeh-mistress Lor is being so displeased if I-"

Kitch sighed, knowing that Skipper was being caught between obeying his mother and someone who might or might not be her son.

"Look Skipper, I could _order _you to take me home, to Savannah Hill in northern England, but I've never in my life given you a single _true_ order, and I don't want that to change now. So please, as my friend, won't you get me out here? Please, Skipper, we're in serious trouble here.

"Of course, master Kitch." Skipper answered immediately. "Skipper is doing as his friend asks."

"Thank you, Skipper." Kitch breathed, grabbing one of the elf's hands as the elf latched onto his mother's father."

Another Killing Curse landed just inches from Kitch, but a moment later everything was gone as he again had the feeling as though multiple hands were pressing hard against him from all directions and iron bars were compressing against his chest, but then, as he was moments from surrendering to the urge to vomit once more, it was over.

He now suddenly found himself on the floor of the kitchens inside of Savannah Hill Manor, and, getting the feeling they weren't alone, he looked up, still on his hands and knees, and found himself looking into the face of Tabitha Harding, her eyes wide as Quaffles. And then her mouth opened, and the noise that escaped could have put a Banshee to shame.

"H-hey Tabs." He mumbled, and in response the girl keeled over, out cold. He dropped his head, trying desperately to get his bearings before moving again.

* * *

><p>Lor Grant stood at the head of the small gathering of friends and family, the funeral pyre for her fallen son now minutes from beginning.<p>

She allowed herself to reminisce on the boy's short life, and found that she was suddenly overcome with the urge to smile. Though he'd reminded her of his father from the moment he'd been born, he'd still been a mountain of laughs, even before he could talk. She could remember his jokes, each one he'd ever told, as though he were whispering them into her ears even now, both the funny ones and the not-so-funny ones.

Each of her children, she remembered, had exhibited early on the traits and characteristics of who they'd become in their adult lives. Jessica, the oldest, had always been the model daughter, doing as she was told and trying her best to keep her sisters in line, though, of course, she'd more than met her match with Raven. Zannah, the second of her daughters, had been the one bringing home stray and injured animals every other day, the result being their home becoming more of a zoo than a home. She'd been sweet, understanding, and hard-working even as a toddler. Raven, the youngest of her girls, on the other hand, had been the rebel. Early on Lor had discovered that only by telling Raven _not _to do something was the only way to get her to do it. Raven had been a rebel almost from birth, chafing under rules and working better on her own, and now, all these years later, they each worked in fields that not only fitted them perfect but fields they each enjoyed. Kitch, however, had been a completely different story, throwing out the book written by his first three sisters. He'd shown traits of each of his sisters, from Jessica's sense of duty to Zannah's empathy to Raven's casual disregard for rules. He'd been the one with the jokes and the sarcastic replies, and even as an infant it'd been clear that he was going to be not only a powerful wizard but also a loose cannon, going with his gut feelings and emotions rather than patience and evidence. Of course, Lor remembered suddenly, what had truly astounded her was at how Kitch had seemed to inherit his father's tactical mind and strategic genius in such a way that might one day out-do even Matthias himself.

One day…

Lor fought back the tears as she stood up, preparing to do what Elianna Kasumi should be doing, saying goodbye to her best friend while Lor grieved for her son. Lor had cried all day yesterday and a majority of today, both for her deceased son and for what Elianna must now be going through, cut off from any outside contact until her trial Friday morning, where her fate would then be determined once and for all.

Still standing there, Lor recalled each piece of evidence the U.S. Ministry of Magic seemed to have against her could-have-been daughter-in-law. The gun was so flimsy it was unreal. True, it seemed odd that it had been one of Daniel Kasumi's weapons used, but that was still nothing to go on, Lor reminded herself. The Floo House could have been unlocked by someone else once Elianna had locked it that night, so again there was nothing there to solidly prove the girl was behind it. The letter discovered in the girl's old room could have been planted there following the attack, and handwritting could be forged, sinking the letter taken from GAME Island.

Of course, Lor admitted, she was allowing her emotions to cloud her judgment. After all, from the outside, not knowing the girl, it did look very convincing, and it made perfect sense, and to a Wizengamot full of witches and wizards that had lost a loved one on GAME Island it would be indisputable, almost assuredly earning an innocent girl the death penalty in the only magical community on Earth to still hand out such punishments.

Looking behind her and the corpse of her son, however, Lor knew the girl was innocent, knew it with all her heart and soul, for she knew, no matter what else might be said, her son had good judge of character, had picked the very best friends it was possible for him to have. Elianna Kasumi, Lor knew had, as she'd professed earlier, loved her son, and never would she have hurt him so terribly.

On the western horizon the sun at last touched the ground, beginning the final leg of its daily journey across the skies, and, preparing to give her speech, she looked out over the crowd.

In the front row were those closest to the family and Kitch and Billy in particular. Jessica, surprisingly, had made it, now donning a black set of dress robes that nearly perfectly matched those worn by Zannah, and even Raven, one not known for dressing up, had donned a set of dark crimson dress robes. Beside her, looking angry and thirsty for blood, Duran Detreo, Billy's brother, wore a black cloak wrapped tightly around the rest of his clothes with the hood up. Next to Duran, just on his left, sat Lor's own mother, Minerva McGonagall, her black robes matching her black witch's hat perfectly, a saddened look on her severe face, and on her mother's left sat Matthias's mother, grey dress robes flapping in the breeze and her hair let down. Across the aisle was an empty chair, belonging to Tabitha Harding, who had gone inside to use the restroom before it all began. On the left of her chair sat Brawley Monaghan, who was holding his wife's hand in support as she leaned against his shoulders. Left of Bethesda sat Daniel and Alice Kasumi, Melody sitting directly between them, tears flowing freely down her face. The next two chairs each held pictures, one of Elianna and one of Pax Onasi, ensuring that, though not present in body, they'd still be present in spirit, forever and for always. The rest of the thirty-five chairs were occupied by various friends Lor and her children had made over the years, those were as close to the family as could be, and they all had the same expression of mourning and grief on their faces.

As a single tear fell down her face, Lor opened her mouth, preparing to speak, hoping Tabitha was okay. The moment her mouth opened, however, a banshee-like scream exploded out of the house, and, not knowing why, Lor was spurred into action, her wand appearing in her hand as she flew down the aisle between the rows of chairs, exploding through the back door.

"Tabitha, dear, what's going…" She trailed off, however, as she looked over and saw the dark-skinned girl lying on the floor, unconscious. As she took stock of the kitchens, then, she noticed another pair of figures on the ground, working to disentangle themselves from one another, one dressed in a tattered blue cloak and the other looking (and smelling) as though he'd not bathed in years. Lor turned her wand on the pair of intruders.

Even from this angle Lor immediately recognized the oh-so familiar form dressed in the blue cloak, and before she could stop herself her mouth had opened and the first half of the darkest curse ever known was out of her mouth…only just in time did she catch herself.

"You have five seconds to tell me who the hell you are and why you're impersonating my dead son."

* * *

><p>Kitch felt like he'd been stepped on by a giant, but, taking stock of his current situation, he had to admit it wasn't near as bad as it could be. He was alive, he'd rescued his grandfather, the one temptation that had nearly caused his own mother to fall to the Dark Side, and he'd again resisted the call of that same Dark Side. He was home now, and in a few hours, once Elianna was freed from Lusankya, he'd feel as good as new and things would be somewhat normal once more.<p>

"Tabitha, dear, what's going…" His mother's voice trailed off, however, and he got the sudden feeling that maybe the new Dread Lord had been right.

"You have five seconds to tell me who the hell you are and why you're impersonating my dead son."

He slowly pulled himself up to his feet, and, now standing, he turned around to face his mother, a smile forming on his lips…that smile, however, disappeared almost immediately, for not only was Lor Grant standing there, her wand aimed directly at him, but so too were all three of his sisters, Casper Rhys, Dilbert Milhouse, Duran Detreo, the Monaghans, his father's mother, and a severe-looking witch who, he noticed quite suddenly, had his mother's eyes, and, when angry, shared some aspects of her face; they all had their wands out and aimed. Kitch gulped, realizing suddenly that he wasn't, as they saying went, out of the woods yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Boo-Yah, baby! Even when they think he's dead Kitch comes back for more. Woot-woot!<strong>

**Okay, so what'd ya'll think? And yes, it really is old McGonagall's husband, thought to be dead but really help captive for over two decades. Hence the reason they could never find his body. Of course, now Kitch only has to explain why he snuck out half-way across the world and how he managed to survive when they have his body lying in state and ready for its funeral pyre.**

**And I'm a little fuzzy on how powerful a master's summons on a House-Elf would be, but I figured that Skipper would still be able to respond to Kitch's summons, so yeah, sorry if I butchered that one. And Kitch now knows who betrayed the school, but will he be able to prove it and save Elianna from a life sentence in Lusankya, or worse, execution for treason?**

**Hmmm...only one way to find out...until next time...**


	13. Hard Contact

**Okay, here's the next chapter, and at last we're in the endgame here. So, any predictions on how it'll end? No? Well, read on, my friends, read on.**

**And once more, no I do not own _Harry Potter_, so there, take that you filthy little lawyer men!**

* * *

><p><strong>ADDITIONAL STORIES BY<strong> Guardian Kitch**:**

_**Star Wars Episode Zero: Shroud of the Dark Side**_

_**Mass Effect III: Union**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Hard Contact<strong>_

{**Location: **Savannah Hill Manor, northern England}

[Wednesday, 23 March, 2012 A.D.]

(1841; 6:41 p.m.)

"I guess it just seemed like the right idea at the time." Kitch answered with a shrug of his shoulders, deciding to go with an attempt to lighten the mood and defuse the potentially lethal situation he now found himself in. "I mean, I considered dressing up as Merlin the Great and then even thought of impersonating the great Lord Voldemort, but then I was like 'Nah, why go with child's play when I can look like the great Kitch Grant himself?', so yeah, here I am."

The sea of wands shimmered with magic, as though they were begging to be let loose on some great enemy.

"Mom," Kitch sighed. "_Please _tell me you're not going to curse me, because that would really dampen my day, and I, for one, think I've had enough close calls for one twenty-four hour period."

"_Who_ the hell are you?" Lor asked, stepping closer to him, her hands now shaking. "And _why _do you look like my son?"

"Oh gee mom, I have _no _idea, none at all. No, really, I don't. I mean, there's just _nooo_ way I look so much like your son because I _am _your son, is there?"

"Whoever he is, mom," Zannah said, flanking the older witch now. "I'll give him this much: he's sure got Kitch's mouth."

Kitch sighed. "My name is Kitch Matthias Grant and I was born March 13, Nineteen Eighty. I attended the Gulf Academy of Magical Education from the age of ten up until last Thursday, when the Black Suns attacked and killed all but six people, including one of my best friends, Pax Onasi, whom I saw cut down right in front of me as he saved an innocent child. I then survived an attack the next night in northern Oregon, where I rushed headlong into battle to save my best friend and her muggle family from a Black Sun strike force, and the day after that we got into a fight because I hid from her the truth about my father, the Dread Lord Imperious, also known as Matthias Grant. Shortly after our fight we were attacked by four members of the Black Suns, one of whom tried to force himself on her, leading me to kill his three comrades before torturing and killing him. Hours later I decided I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps and go to Hogwarts in an effort to resist my father's dark shadow, and Monday I called in a favor from the American Minister of Magic and got a one-on-one, unsupervised visit, with my father, the Dread Lord, in an effort to better understand why he fell."

"Well," Jessica answered. "At least you've done your homework."

"You want more, seriously?" Kitch asked. "Okay, fine then. Monday morning, Jessica, you walked on and Elianna and me doing…well…playing around, and then Bralwey gave me a lecture about there being plenty of time later to…umm…play Quidditch: something about a broomstick, bludgers, and a goalpost."

Finally the invincible wall of magic that stood in front of him began to crack with several light laughs.

"Mom, I don't know how, but-"

"No." Jessica interrupted, cutting Zannah off. "A skilled enough wizard could have used Leg-"

Kitch raised his wand. "You want more proof then I can give it to you, no problem. _Mobilius Animatius."_

Instantly, the space between them was full of a beautiful, captivating array of various colors as various human-shaped shadows danced around one another, but unlike his mother's version, Kitch discovered that his version looked more like the human-shaped figures dancing even as the dueled each other with beautiful neon-colored swords.

"So, Rae, I hear I'm not the only mamma's boy in town." He joked, watching with amusement as every eye in the room was now transfixed on the magical show. "See mom," He added as the lights disappeared moments later. "I told you I'd have to remember that one."

"Pax Onasi." Jessica asked, her wand still aimed. "What'd Pax Onasi leave you in his Will?"

"Let's see: he left Tabby his collection of Chocolate Frog Cards, his owl, Gilad, and a Dragon-hide whip. He left Elianna his black kitten, Sabrina, a Kokiri Bow, and his galleon-portkey. He left me a stone pensive, a phoenix egg, a goblin-made katana, and his book of notes, saying that I'd know what to do with them when the time comes."

Even as he'd finished his sentence his mother was suddenly on top of him, pulling him to her in such a powerful hug that he could swear he heard some of his bones pop and crack from the pressure.

"How?" She asked, breaking the embrace a moment later and holding him at arm's length. "How are you still alive? We have your body out back, and yet-"

"I've been alive the whole time, mom." Kitch answered, smiling like a goofy little child as he realized he was once again safe. "That body's why the Black Suns kept low all weekend; it's been magically altered to look just like me."

"Why?" Jessica asked, stowing her wand. "Kitch, why would they want to transfigure a corpse to look like you?"

"Because, they've been waiting for me to do something stupid all week-"

"Like taking the Floo Network to Oak Acres and then flying from Arkansas to Oregon, alone, in the middle of the night?" Lor asked, suddenly very stern. "Why-"

"I'll explain later, mom-"

"No, you'll explain-"

"Please mom, trust me on this, okay. They were waiting for me when I got to the Kasumi home, and after a brief fight I was knocked out: that's when they must have switched the body for me."

"But that still doesn't-"

"We can talk about this in a little while." Lor cut off suddenly. "Jessica, Raven, please tell everyone we're postponing Billy's cremation until tomorrow night."

The girls, in turn, moved to comply with their mother's orders as the matriarch of their family turned to the body of the prisoner Kitch had helped rescue.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"He's…actually, I never did get his name…I have no idea _who _he is-"

"And yet you brought him into our home, not knowing if-"

"Relax, Jessica." Kitch answered back. "I said I didn't know who he is: that doesn't mean I don't know _what _he is."

"Okay then." Lor asked. "What is he."

"He's…well…it's grandpa."

"I-huh?" Lor asked.

"It's your dad, mom." Kitch answered. "When I came to earlier he was sharing my cell: apparently he was captured in-"

"Nineteen Seventy-Two." The severe-looking older witch muttered, staggering backwards, her eyes suddenly wide. "We never found his body, but-"

"Mom, _that's _why." Kitch continued. "_That's _why the Dread Lord sounded so confident he could teach you how to resurrect your father: he was never dead to begin with. He likely had it planned to teach you some spell that didn't work, but you'd never know that because you'd perform it and poof, your father was alive once more.

"Honey…"

"I figured out who he was, mom, because he kept talking about you, and then I told him my name, he mentioned dad, and…I couldn't leave him behind, you guys. I couldn't have escaped and just left him there to rot for another twenty-two years."

"Mom." Lor breathed, closing her eyes as she turned to face the severe-looking witch. "It's-daddy's still alive. After all this time, he's still alive."

The other witch, in turn, only nodded her head, taking in great, massive steadying gasps of air, clutching her chest as it heaved in and out.

"How, Kitch?" Jessica asked, moving forward to hug her brother. "How'd you escape?"

"The new Dread Lord wanted to see me, so they took me to him. He showed me a clipping from the _Post_, the announcement that I'd been killed. He tried to tell me you'd never believe I was still alive, that I was some Black Suns trick, and that the only place I had left was inside of the Black Suns. I knelt at his feet and agreed."

"You WHAT?" Jessica, Lor, Zannah, and Raven shouted all at once. Kitch, in turn, nodded his head.

"He moved forward, I don't know why, but my plan worked. I attacked him, bit part of his neck off, took my wand and his, and then I made it back to grandpa. I…I…"

"You _what_?" Lor asked.

"I used the Imperius Curse on one of their guards and forced him to show us the way out."

"You _what_?" His grandmother asked, taking a step forward. "An Unforgivable Curse, at _your _age?"

Kitch shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I really am my father's son. Mom, I'm sorry, but I was willing to do anything to get us out of there. Not because I wanted to come home, though I did, but because…well…after all that's happened I knew seeing your dad again would make you happy, and we all deserve some happiness after the past week."

"Oh you _are _good, kid." Raven said, now taking her turn to hug him just as tightly as their mother had. "Best little suck-up I've ever met; you keep up she just might forget you snuck out in the middle of the night."

"Not likely." Lor laughed weakly. "Still, how'd you get back here?"

"Well, we were attacked right before we reached the surface, and I mentioned how much I missed not having my galleon portkey with me, and then grandpa said how much he wished he had a decent meal cooked by a house-elf who could actually cook. Apparently Razor's not chef material. And then…well…that gave an idea."

"What idea?" Zannah asked, the only of his sisters yet to hug him.

"Skipper. House-elves have to answer their masters when summoned, so I summoned him, remembering mom had stationed him at Oak Acres to keep an eye on the place."

"You're a genius, honey, you truly are." Lor laughed, pulling him to her once more and kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, well, it's been known to happen a few times here and there." Kitch said, feeling himself blush as he shrugged his shoulders. "Now, why was Elianna arrested?" Kitch asked, turning to face his oldest sister.

"What?" Jessica asked. "How'd you-"

"The Dread Lord told me." Kitch answered impatiently. "Now, why'd you arrest the one person least likely to betray us?"

"The evidence against her," Jessica answered back, unblinking. "Is overwhelming and ironclad."

"Yeah?" Kitch asked. "What evidence?"

"Well," Lor began. "The Ministry believes the Black Suns were there waiting for you the other night-"

"They were." Kitch confirmed. "But they were there because the Ministry failed to do its job right, not because Eli stabbed me in the back. The charms in place make it impossible to get there unless you know where it's at, and most of the Black Suns who attacked her Thursday night and Friday morning escaped."

"They found a letter the other day, hidden in her bedroom: it appears to be from Izumi Tatsu discussing the coming attack on GAME Island in code." Lor continued.

"It could have been planted." Kitch said dismissively. "They were there waiting for me, so why not plant the letter beforehand?"

"They also recovered a letter from one of the dead Black Suns at GAME Island, written by Elianna."

"And we know it was written by Elianna, _how_?"

"It was burnt badly." Jessica answered. "But Casper managed to use some sort of new muggle technology to restore it and match it to her handwriting."

"Wow, Jessie, really? A muggle toy managed to do something magic couldn't? Nice to know I'm not the only Quidditch player in the family."

"Why you-"

And then another idea slammed into Kitch, an idea born of something the Dread Lord had said earlier…

"Professor Davenport!"

"What about him?" Lor asked.

"Jess, did you ever find Professor Davenport's body?"

"No; we believe it burnt up-"

"It didn't." Kitch blurted. "Professor Davenport…_he's _the traitor. It was him who unlocked the Floo House, it was him who used the muggle gun-wand thingy to kill the Chancellor. A week ago he asked Elianna to stay behind after class to discuss her report on Kappas; how hard would it have been to put her under the Imperius Curse and force her to write that letter before performing a memory charm so she wouldn't remember it?"

"He's got a point, Jessica." Daniel Kasumi said, speaking up for the first time since Kitch's return. "If your kid brother can deflect this evidence, is it truly that strong?"

"But Mr. Kasumi, how could they get a hold of _your _gun to-"

"Colonel Faulkner." Kitch answered. "The other day we had a lesson on various muggle weapons, and Elianna-"

"Took my father's old service pistol as part of her project, of course!" Daniel said, slapping his head as he moaned. "I'd almost forgotten! She didn't bring it home until _after _the massacre the other night."

"But what-"

"Hang on." Lor cut her oldest daughter off sharply, grabbing Kitch by his shoulders. "Kitch, how did you know Elianna had been arrested, again?"

"The Dread Lord told me." He repeated.

"You're sure, Kitch?" His mother asked. "You're _absolutely _positive that the Dread Lord told you this."

"I remember it, mom." Kitch answered. "She tried using it to get me to join the Black Suns. She told me Elianna had been arrested and charged with treason, conspiracy to commit treason, murder, and aiding and abetting the Black Suns."

"Mom." Jessica said, cutting in. "Only those here this morning and the Ministry officials who escorted me here this morning when I arrested Elianna know of the charges: they've yet to be officially filed and the media knows nothing about it."

"Which means we have a traitor inside of the American Ministry of Magic."

"Grandpa!" Kitch shouted suddenly. "His wand!"

"What about it?" Raven asked.

"I gave him the wand I took from the Dread Lord earlier-"

"So if we can match the wand to an owner we'll know who the traitor really is."

"Jessica, what about dropping the charges against-"

"No, mom." Jessica answered. "The charges against Elianna Kasumi stand."

"WHAT?" Kitch roared, stepping towards his sister, outraged. "I've just told you-"

"I just heard a fourteen-year old boy who's been through hell today, a boy who could very well be confused about what he saw and heard."

"Confused?" Kitch asked, laughing. "Oh I'll show you confused. Come here and I will _sooo _show you confused, Jessica Perfect-Miss-Ministry Grant!"

"Kitch, that's enough." Lor commanded.

"Look, Kitch, I'll admit that our evidence may be shakier than I thought, but for now Elianna remains in Lusankya. Not only do I still not believe her total innocence but if we release her then the traitor, who will likely have planned this all out, will know we're onto them before we're ready for them to know."

"Kitch, son, your sister is right." Daniel added. "For now, Elianna's best off where she's at

"Can I at least talk to her, then?" Kitch asked. "Let her know I'm not…"

"No." Jessica answered. "No one's being allowed to visit her until her trial, which has been set for Friday-"

"What?" Kitch asked. "Jessie, that's low, even for you."

"Huh?"

"Friday's her birthday, you daft bimbo." Kitch barked. "Some birthday present, isn't it, putting her on trial for the worst crimes known to mankind, magical or muggle?"

"I'm sorry, Kitch, but it was the decision of the Wizengamot, not me, to hold her trial Friday."

"Kitch, son, do you know where the Black Suns' hidden base is?"

"I never made it above surface mom, sorry." Kitch answered. "I could smell fresh air, almost like the mountains, but that's it."

"Well-"

"But, if they've been holding grandpa there for twenty-two years then dad would know where it's at and how to get in."

"Kitch, in fourteen years no one's ever managed to make Imperious talk." Jessica explained. "How do you plan on succeeding where they've failed?"

"Easy." Kitch answered, smiling now, as though his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't plan on asking Lord Imperious."

"But-"

"I plan on asking my father, Matthias Grant."

"You plan on asking _who_?" His grandmother asked, moving forward once more.

"Kitch believes there's still some good left inside of his father." Lor explained to her mother. "He-"

"Impossible." The older woman answered. "He's got you hoodwinked, I daresay-"

"Oh no, he hasn't." Kitch answered. "The man I spoke to inside of Lusankya Prison was not the Dread Lord Imperious."

"But Kitch, after what he's done-"

"You're judging him based off the past, Jessica. You're judging who his is based on the mistakes he made, the choices, wrong as they were, that he made."

"OF COURSE I AM!" Jessica roared.

"We _all_ make mistakes, Jessie, we _all _make wrong choices, like the choice I made to kill four people in cold blood for a need for vengeance, like the mistake you made arresting Elianna. It's not our mistakes, Jessica, that determine who we become but how we make up for them and fix them."

"But Kitch, this is the _Dread Lord_-"

"And I forgive him for all he's done, both to my family and to his victims on the whole. I know the guilt, Jessica, just off of killing those four Black Suns, for having to kill one during my escape today; I can't imagine how strong it'd be magnified to the scale dad took it to."

"But Kitch-"

"Jessica, the other night, the night I run off, mom gave me another lecture about what happened between Elianna and me. She begged me not to repeat her past, to not grow up before it was time."

"So what-"

"Mom, I don't plan on repeating your past, making your mistakes. I love you mom, and you'll always be my hero, but when you gave dad up for lost without even _trying _to redeem him, you made a mistake, a very bad choice; that's one mistake I will _never _make."

"You remember what I said, Kitch." Lor said.

"I do, mom, and I _do _see some good inside of my father, and _no one_, no one at all, will force me to change my mind. This ends now." Kitch mumbled, suddenly feeling energized and ready to go. "The Minister gave me permission to come and go as I please to see my father, so long as I tell him what I learn. I'm going back to Lusankya, now, and I'm going to find out _where _the Black Suns are hiding-"

"No." Lor answered. "Tonight you're going to go clean up while mom and I get your grandfather cleaned up and into a bed so he can heal, and then we're going to give Billy Detreo a proper farewell. Tomorrow, first thing, you can go on to Lusankya and find out where the Black Suns are hiding, and then the Ministry can take them down, and then Elianna will be safe, back here at home, where she belongs."

"But mom-"

"You've be in captivity for two days now." Lor held firm. "You need food, perhaps some medical treatment, and rest. Like I said, tomorrow you can get the location of the hidden Black Sun base from your father, and then we'll let the Ministry take it from there."

Nodding his head, Kitch saw that he wasn't going to win this battle with his mother. Again hugging him, she reached into her robes and withdrew a gold galleon, which she promptly offered back to him.

"I believe you dropped this."

"Thanks…umm…you're not going to punish me for sneaking off?"

"I think, given the circumstances, you've been punished enough."

"Tha-"

"_However, _the next time you do something so stupid as to sneak off, by yourself and in the middle of the night, you'll be begging for Black Sun captivity by the time I'm done with you: we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now go clean up."

Nodding his head, Kitch turned and began walking away, but suddenly found himself stopping and turning back around.

"Hey, professor…grandma…since I totally kicked Black Sun butt and saved grandpa, does that mean we're good on my homework next term?"

"No, _Mr. _Grant," The woman replied, a small smile overtaking her face. "As noble and honorable as your actions were, you will tend to your lessons properly in the same manner your classmates do."

"Oh well, at least I tried." He laughed with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned and continued up to his room. Several minutes later, fresh clothes in his hands as he prepared to head to the bathroom, Kitch made to exit his room, only to come face-to-face with none other than Tabitha Harding.

"Hey Tabs-"

His sentence, however, trailed off as the girl brought her hand up and crashing across his left cheek.

"Don't ever pull that shit again, Kitch Grant." She growled. "Elianna and I went through hell thinking you were dead."

"I didn't plan on it, believe me-"

"I don't care, Kitch." Tabitha answered. "Pax is dead and Elianna's in prison: you're like my brother, Kitch, and now you're all I have left here."

"I'm sorry, Tabby, I really am-"

"I know, Kitch, but please, stop being so stupid, stop being so impulsive and headstrong and start being smart, like I know you are."

Kitch nodded and moved passed her, heading for the bathroom. Halfway down the hall, however, he stopped and turned back around to face Tabitha.

"You're right." He said. "I've been stupid for thinking this was all on me and not utilizing the friends and family members I have to help me. I think it's time I changed that."

"Damn right-"

"Go find Raven, Duran, and Zannah for me." He ordered. "Tell them I want to speak with them, together, in my room, as soon as we're doing with Billy's pyre."

"You've got something planned." She accused. "And, knowing you, it's going to be impulsive, crazy, head-on, and brilliant, as usual."

"Hey." Kitch said, smiling now. "It's me."

"And _that's _what scares me." She smiled now. "At least you're not doing it alone."

"You kidding?" Kitch laughed. "Have you and the rest of my family coming after me? No thank you." And with that he turned, now moving forward confidently as he made to go take his shower.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Duran stood in front of his brother's body as the flames roared to life around him, and, closing his eyes, the young warlock rejected all the sadness, all the grief, that had formed inside of him following his brother's death.<p>

He and Billy had known the dangers of the road they'd chosen to walk from day one, and both had been prepared since that day to die avenging their father. They'd made sure they could do all they possibly could to survive, for neither of them had _wanted _to die, but at the same time both had been prepared for that very fate if it came down to it.

Part of Duran, he allowed himself to admit, felt as though his soul had fractured upon killing his brother, his best friend, the one person he'd always trusted when he trusted no others. He and Billy, upon seeing what those animals had done to their father, had promised one another that, no matter what happened, no matter where they were at in life, if one of them ever got bit by a werewolf then the other would kill him, kill him then rather than let him live life as a half-breed animal. Many people, Duran knew, would not understand why he'd fulfilled his promise to his brother, why he'd willingly killed his own flesh and brother, and that was okay, Duran knew, he could care less what everyone else thought, as long as his brother and father knew that he still had the Detreo family honor inside of him, that he was still and always would be a man of his word.

Duran knew he'd always miss his brother, and nothing would ever change that, just as he knew that if Billy were there he'd say that he'd not been strong enough to survive so he deserved death, and though Duran knew this was true a small part of him wished his brother had still survived the battle.

At that thought a strong wind whipped up out of nowhere, causing the flames to dance as they consumed Billy Detreo's corpse, but in that wind Duran felt something he felt s_omeone_…

He felt a blast of magical power suddenly slam into him with the weight of a giant, driving the wind from his lungs as his body struggled to get used to the new amount of magic flowing through his blood.

"_There, my brother." _The wind seemed to say. _"Now I will live as long as you do, even if you can't see me. Use me well."_

And Duran allowed himself another smile: their discovery, it would appear, had worked, and now the Detreo bloodline knew a magical secret no others knew.

* * *

><p>"Kitch," Zannah said with a heavy sigh. "When mom finds out that you're planning to move against the Black Suns yourself she's going to go nova. You know that, right?"<p>

Kitch sighed as he'd nodded his head. After Billy's funeral had ended and his sisters and friends had gathered at his request, he'd told them only that he had a plan for stopping the Black Suns, freeing Elianna, and discovering who the new Dread Lord really was. He'd not even explained his plan yet and both of his sisters were demanding that he forget about it.

"I know, Zannah, but I think we have no choice. There's a spy inside of the American Ministry of Magic, and we have no idea as to who it might be. The moment the Ministry's notified of where the Black Suns are hiding the Black Suns will know we're onto them and they'll escape."

"Maybe Kitch is right." Duran mused thoughtfully. "And as bunch a cowards the Ministry of Magic are they'll refuse to believe the information because it came from the Dread Lord: they'll spend the next week simply arguing and debating about whether or not to act on it."

"You got a plan, Kitch?" Raven asked. Kitch, in turn, nodded his head.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I do." He answered, not missing the way Raven squeezed Duran's hand as she spoke. "I'll go to Lusankya and persuade dad to give me the location of the hidden Black Sun base. While I'm there Zannah will go find Jessica and mom at the Ministry. Once I'm done at Lusankya I'll leave, but instead of taking Floo powder back to Washington I'll Floo to Oak Acres instead, where Raven, Tabitha, and Duran will be waiting with our broomsticks. We then fly to the hidden base, wherever it's at, and we sneak in. Once we're in we find the Dread Lord, and then I'll activate my galleon portkey, which will in turn signal Pax and Elianna's portkeys, both of which will be with Zannah in Washington. You show them to mom and then she brings you and the Ministry in to reinforce our position."

"Not half bad, Kitch." Duran said approvingly. "We'll be there to assure the Dread Lord doesn't escape, and once the Ministry arrives we can unmask the traitors and thus free Eli, all while winning the war once and for all."

"It's still risky." Zannah challenged with a shake of her head. "Four people infiltrating an enemy stronghold with two of them being underage; you'll have to hold out until Ministry forces arrive to assist you, and even then you'll be under constant attack."

"Perhaps, but I've already been there, and me and an old man were able to escape on our owns, with Skipper's help, of course."

"Still," Raven piped in. "She's right; this is a slightly different situation than your escape. Because of that escape they'll be on heightened alert, watching for the first sign of a government presence, and that's not to mention that we have no idea on what kind of enchantments and defenses the place might have."

"We'll be under constant fire the moment we enter." Kitch agreed. "But, regardless, we'll have some kind of element of surprise, like we did the other night at GAME Island-"

"And look how that turned out." Raven countered.

"Look, Raven, Zannah, with or without your help I'm going after the Black Suns the moment I get their location, no force on this or any other planet can stop me. My best friend, my girlfriend, is in Lusankya prison because of these people, and unless we get so viable evidence then the chances are very real that she'll be executed for crimes she never committed. I _won't _let that happen, do you understand? I refuse to lose her in such a way. Like I said, with or without you guys, I'm going. However, the more backup I have, the more allies I have in this coming battle, the better I'll fare."

"In other words we can either let you go alone and suffer mom's wrath if you get hurt or die, or we go with you and suffer her wrath when she found out we helped you." Zannah clarified. Kitch, in turn, nodded his head.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I do know a couple of other free-lance bounty hunters." Raven confessed. "They'd be more than willing to help launch an attack on the Black Suns."

"Can they be trusted?" Kitch asked, causing the youngest of his sisters to laugh.

"They're bounty hunters, Kitch, but yeah, they can be as trusted as anyone, I suppose."

He nodded his head. "Is there any way we can get our hands on a couple of bottles of truth potion, just in case we need it?"

"I still have some Veritaserum stashed away somewhere." His sister answered. "What are our rules of engagement?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah." Raven answered. "This is _your _plan and _your _idea, so _you _should be the one responsible for deciding on our rules of engagement."

Kitch thought for a moment on his sister's question, wondering just what, exactly, their rules of engagement should be. Of course, almost instantly he knew the answer.

"If they surrender, we accept. Otherwise, we give our enemies no quarter and raise at once the black flag."

"You're sure about that?"

Kitch nodded his head. "The Black Suns are a plague that must be burned out of us sooner rather than later. If one of them surrenders or is injured and unable to fight, then yes, we give them quarter, grant them mercy. However, if they try to kill us then we return the favor in kind. The only way to destroy the Black Suns once and for all is to show them that resistance is futile, that their rebellion will be met with decisive, lethal force and crushed like the vermin it is, to let them see that submission is their only hope to avoid destruction."

"Sounds good to me." Duran said. "Sounds like I'll be having another great day tomorrow; whoever gets the least kills buys drinks-"

"No, Duran, this isn't a contest to see who can get the most kills in an hour's time; it's a mission to destroy an enemy once and for all and to save a girl whose only crime is having the misfortune of having been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Fine by me, then: I'll buy my own drinks. Damn you, Kitch; always knew you were too much of a goody-goody."

"So then, Kitch, will you be able to resist using the Killing Curse in the thick of combat tomorrow, knowing as you do what's on the line of we fail?"

Kitch snorted at Zannah's question. "No. For better or for worse, the darkness is with me for good, now. I'm tainted, and I'll always be tainted as long as I live. However, I accept that now. I'm going to try and keep my body count down as low as I can, of course, but if forced to use the Killing Curse then yes, I will do what I must."

"You've come to terms with it, it sounds like." Raven said cautiously. Again Kitch gave her a nod of his head.

"Yep. If I kill anyone ever again it will be not out of anger or vengeance but because it'll save more lives down the road. Anger will fuel my curse, and hatred will power it, but they will not be the reason, the cause, and that, I believe, makes a great deal of difference. I know where their place is inside of my mind, and I know I have the power to force them to stay in their place. I am confident, now, that, no matter what happens, I will be able to avoid dad's mistakes and stay true to who and what I am."

And for the first time since his capture at the hands of the Black Suns two days previous, Kitch felt hope, true, brilliant hope, for the future. Even now, sitting in his bedroom, planning what looked to be final battle of the war with the Black Suns, he could already see ahead to the coming weekend, after the Black Suns were destroyed and Elianna was freed from Lusankya Prison, when their lives could again settle down to some resemblance of normal. He smiled, fully confident, now, that, no matter what happened, it'd soon all be over anyways.

The next day passed by slowly for Kitch, who had decided to wait until that afternoon to go visit his father. He didn't know why, but something inside of him was telling him that he'd have better luck by waiting until the sun had begun to set before he put his plans into action.

Eventually, though, the time had come, and Kitch Grant now found himself inside of Lusankya once more, standing only a foot from his father, and yet, despite the reason he was there, he couldn't seem to get to work.

His mind, it appeared, was locked solely on Elianna and the pain he felt at knowing that she was here in this very prison and yet he wasn't allowed to even let her know that he was still alive. How must she be feeling now, he wondered. How must she feel, believing that her best friend was dead and that she'd soon join him for crimes she'd never committed? How was she holding up, affected by the dementors and Pyrexian guards who, like the rest of the wizarding world, believed her to be just another criminal?

"Don't fret, my son; I shalln't be going anywhere any time soon, so we should get in no real hurry."

This statement pulled Kitch from his thoughts.

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting down across from the Dread Lord. "Got caught up in my thoughts."

"Indeed." The man chuckled. "I suppose this is where you tell me why you look like you just lost a fight with a troll."

"I ran into some of your old followers the other night." Kitch explained. "They captured me and then used a transfigured body to make mom and the others think I was dead."

"And yet you escaped?"

Kitch nodded his head. "You'll find I'm full of surprises. Interestingly, I wasn't the only person to escape."

"Indeed?"

"Mom's dad was down there, where you left him twenty-two years ago."

"They've kept Markham alive all this time?" The man asked, surprised at such a fact.

"Shouldn't they have?"

"I kept him alive, yes, but I had my reasons-"

"I know." Kitch revealed. "You were going to use him to make mom think she could truly raise the dead and thus lure her into joining you."

"I see you did view my memories."

"I did."

"And?"

"As big a surprise as it is to me, you were being honest. Thank you, for you have proven that there may very well still be hope for you."

"And at last, after all these years, I have a champion who still believes I can be saved, that I'm worth saving." And as he spoke the Dread Lord wiped his eyes, sending waves of shock down Kitch's back...surely not...

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He cut in, trying to keep an objective opinion on everything. "I want to know; did you ever truly love mom?"

Imperious seemed to consider the question carefully, as though he might be unsure of the answer. When he spoke at last his voice seemed calmed and measured.

"I did. She was a gifted witch, and an understanding girl. She was there for me when I had very few others in a nation I didn't even know."

"How did you know when you first loved her? What'd it feel like?" The boy asked, hoping not to give away any of his true emotions or his reasons for asking such a question.

"Son, to be perfectly honest that's a difficult question for me to answer. I think, if truth be told, I loved her the moment I met her. She understood me and she accepted me for who I was, without question and without condition. When we were together everything felt like it'd be okay, like there were no real worries.

"Of course, her mother was wary of me; Minvera McGonagall felt I had an evil core just waiting to be unleashed. There were many times McGonagall and I argued over your mother's best interests."

"And in the end mom chose you over her own mother." Kitch finished. "When it came time for her to make a choice she sided with the Dread Lord Imperious over her own flesh and blood."

"I am not proud of it, Kitch." Imperious countered. "I have nothing to do here in this God-forsaken prison but relive every moment of my life, from start to finish. I often go over how things would now be if I had been wise enough to _not _make your mother choose.

"Kitch," Imperious continued. "Love is a dangerous emotion. It charges your emotions, clouds your judgment, and makes you do very stupid things." Imperious paused. "Why do you ask such questions…ah, but of course, I see."

"Listen," Kitch said. "Elianna, the very best friend I've ever had, my girlfriend, has been arrested for helping the Black Suns, but I _know _she's innocent, and I will do whatever it takes to rescue her. Do you know who the new Dread Lord is?"

"I do not." The man answered. "If I did I would tell you."

"You say you've turned over a new leaf, that you want to make amends for what you did; I want proof."

"You mean, additional proof in a more trustworthy form than what I've already given you?"

"Exactly." Kitch replied, not taking the challenge. "Anyone with brains knows that all lies have _some _truth to them. For all I know those memories are just a way for you to seduce me."

Imperious smiled once more. "Well then, my son, what will you have from me?"

"When mom took you down all those years ago and ended the Black Sun's reign of terror, you never gave up the location of your hidden lair, the true, main base of operations for the Black Suns; will you now tell me where that base was?" Kitch sighed. "If you do this for me then you will have gained my trust. _Dad_," Kitch paused, trying to keep his stomach at the sound of that word, a word he'd never before used in addressing someone. "I want this coming battle to be the last; I want to move on after today with my life without having to worry whether or not I'm going to be ambushed when I round the next corner. I want to free Elianna so that we can see if what's between us is just two teenagers in way over their head or if the fact that every time I think of the future it's her face I see is really what I know it to be."

Imperious nodded. "The hidden Black Sun base, where you found your grandfather, can be found at Outpost Zeta, located in the mountains just outside of Denver. Fly due north of the city and find it you will."

"Thank you."

"Remember what I said before, Kitch. Do not try to ignore your emotions; accept them as normal, but do not allow them to control you; do not become their servant. Focus on your mission at hand, use _all _of your emotions to fuel you and you will succeed where others have failed."

"What do you think? Should I give this information to the Ministry or should I act on it myself?" Kitch blurted out, not even thinking the question through before he asked it. He remembered the plans he'd formed the night before, and he knew he was sticking with them, but there was still something inside of him that wanted his father's advice on the subject.

"That, I think, is your choice to make, and yours alone. Both have their advantages and disadvantages. If you take the information to the Ministry then it will be done legally and you will be hailed as a patriot. However, the Black Suns have likely maintained their spy network within the government, meaning the chances are high that they will be forewarned.

"If you act on it yourself then you will have a hand in their destruction, and through my son I will be partially redeemed. However, you are clearly in a weakened state and unfit to even go to school, much less lead a half-cocked attack on a Black Sun stronghold, and your mother, in particular, wouldn't be very happy with you, now would she?"

"No, but she'd forgive me in time." Kitch answered. "As much as I love mom this is something way bigger than either of us, and far more important."

"As I said; either choices has advantages and disadvantages; it is yours and yours alone to make. I would, however, urge you to alert the Ministry: you have cheated death and corruption four times now in seven days; don't tempt fate any further, son."

Kitch nodded as he stood back up. "And now I take my leave. If what you have told me is true then you will have gained my trust. However, should this be just an elaborate setup, should this turn out to be only a trap, then I _will _escape and when I do you will be dead. No one in this or any other world will prevent me from coming in you and gutting you like a fish."

"You are strong and wise, Kitch, and despite all I've done I _do _love you son, and no matter what happens I will always be proud of you for being a stronger and better man than I ever was."

Kitch moved quickly through Lusankya Prison Fortress, barely even stopping as he retrieved his wand from the old guard at the entrance desk, and through the Floo Network he went, coming out in a slide along the kitchen floors of his old home only moments later.

As he picked himself up he quickly took stock of those now assembled and waiting on him. Duran, Tabby, and Raven were there, as per his plans, and so were another young man and woman. She, Kitch noticed, had long, dark blue hair bound together in a single long braid that reached down passed her knees, her unnaturally bright green eyes those of a person eager to see more. She sported a very tight-looking pair of black pants tucked into tall boots, and covering her torso was nothing more than a muggle tank-top covered with a tightly-sealed vest that was littered with pockets. Next to her, the new young man was short had short, spiky green hair and dark brown eyes, a thick lime-green cloak covering the rest of his clothes.

"Kitch," Raven said, not moving from her chair. "This is Megan and Ian: they'll be helping us in our sneak attack on the Black Suns. Megan, Ian, this is my kid brother, Kitch."

"For such a little boy he's not half-bad looking, Rae. You sure he's only fourteen?" She asked, giving Kitch a look that made him suddenly feel as though she were undressing him inside of her mind in such a way she'd like to make real.

"Yes, Meg, he's really only fourteen, _and _he's taken."

She sighed. "The good-looking ones always are."

"You'll have to forgive my sister, Kitch." The guy, Ian said, bowing his head by way of greeting. "She's always on the look for the next ex-boyfriend."

"Hey, it's not my luck I always seem to catch the ones that are crazy, demented, or down-right evil."

"It's cool…I think." Kitch answered, now dusting himself off.

"So," Tabitha asked. "Did you get it? Did he tell you where the Black Suns are hidden?"

"Sure did." Kitch answered, now smiling once more. "Outpost Zeta is the name, and Denver is the game."

"Denver?" Raven asked, frowning. "That's odd: during the Dread Lord's reign of power there was only a small token force of Black Suns in that area, and they were south of Denver: the Ministry shut it down the day after the Dread Lord fell and have been watching it ever since."

"It makes sense." Kitch replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "It'd explain why the fresh air smelled like mountains. What's the local time?"

"Ten thirty in the morning."

"Right, then: let's camp here for a few hours and make sure we're all set to go."

"When are you planning on going after these guys, exactly?" Megan asked.

"Closer to dusk." Kitch answered. "Not only will it keep us out of view of muggles but enemy forces on the ground will have a much harder time finding us as well."

"You sure your old man won't tip them off by then?"

"I'm betting everything on it, ain't I?" He answered. "No, Megan, my dad won't betray us, not now."

"For our sake, I hope you're right."

"So do I." Kitch added, just loud enough for his own ears to hear it.

The hours dragged by, and during the spare time they had the group continued revising their plan of attack, tweaking it in various spots so that, by the time they lifted off of the ground on their broomsticks at six thirty local time that afternoon, they had the maximum possible chance of success.

Flying across the heart of America, Kitch allowed himself to focus on what he would say when he was finally reunited with Elianna, when she finally learned that not only was she free but that he was still alive. He allowed the warmth that radiated from the mental image of her smile to cloak him and protect him from the cold air that was the trademark of the altitude they found themselves flying at.

Then, finally, at long last, Kitch and his compatriots found themselves over the heart of the city of Denver, and, as they dipped down closer to the surface of the Earth, the small group of freedom fighters aligned themselves accordingly, now moving directly north, and before long they were over the mountains just outside of the city.

For some reason he felt himself being drawn towards one of the larger mountains, and, realizing he'd found Outpost Zeta, he led his friends in their final descent to the ground.

The six of them touched down outside of a small cave nestled in the side of a massive member of the Rocky Mountain range; after a brief but extensive study of the area Kitch was content with the knowledge that there were no guards posted on the outside of the entrance.

"Okay," Ian said quietly as they dismounted their brooms. "Let's be quiet and get in as far as possible without being seen. Like Kitch said earlier, use whatever magic come to mind, give them the Black Flag if they're not injured and refuse to surrender, and, above all else, watch your backs, and your fronts."

"I've got point." Kitch said, rushing forward to lead his friends into the cavern's entrance. He was tempted to light up his wand, but he knew that doing this would only give their enemies an advantage to use against them.

After several minutes of walking quietly through the cave, Kitch held his hand into the air, giving the signal for his friends to stop their advance.

"There are two witches up ahead." He whispered, keeping his voice down so that only they could hear him, and in response Ian moved forward to stand beside him.

"Stunners on three." Ian whispered, and Kitch nodded his head. Ian held up his left hand and counted off the time as he and Kitch took aim.

_"Stupefy." _The two whispered, and the dark entrance was punctuated by the red glow of two Stunners escaping the wands. The dark silhouettes dropped to the ground, leaving the way ahead clear once more.

Just passed the two Stunned sentries the tunnel became a massive lobby, massive columns stretching up into the air while numerous benches dotted the ground; all around the lobby there were countless other tunnels stretching ever deeper into the mountain.

"Great," Kitch asked aloud. "How do we know which way to go?"

His answer, however, was a high-pitched ,shrill woman's laugh. "I'll give you some directions." She shouted, and with the sound of her voice crimson candles burst into life all around the gargantuan room, revealing at least a full dozen Black Sun operatives.

"It's a trap!" Megan shouted, and Kitch couldn't believe he'd actually trusted the Dread Lord-

"Yes. I knew that old fool had betrayed us, but lucky for me one of my most faithful servants was in the prime position to warn me of this betrayal."

Kitch finally saw her; Izumi Tatsu stood on the far side of the antechamber, and next to her stood...Kitch nearly fainted; Imperious wasn't the traitor, Warden Sexton was. He could kick himself; he'd led them into a trap, and yet again there was little chance of escape…

"Surrender, Kitch Grant, and I promise your friends will meet a swift end."

Kitch, however, was already hard at work, forming a new strategy in his mind.

"You can take that offer and shove it up your-"

"You insolate little-"

"Where's the Dread Lord?" Kitch asked, again cutting the woman off. "Is he too coward to come and take care of me himself? Did I scare him yesterday?"

"You aren't important enough for the Dread Lord's attention." Tatsu spat. "Now, I'm going to give you one last chance: surrender and die swiftly, or fight and die slowly."

"I suppose there's only one route to go." Kitch laughed.

"Split up, you guys!" Kitch ordered, diving behind the nearest column as curses began flying all around him. He thrust his free hand into his robes, withdrawing the golden coin that would once again save his life.

"Help me." He whispered, slamming the tip of his wand into the face of the Galleon.

"Come on, Zannah, don't let me down." He murmured, casting a Stunner towards the still-laughing Izumi Tatsu.

"KITCH, BEHIND YOU!" Tabitha shouted, and turning Kitch only just managed to duck one of the Stunners sent his direction; they were still trying to take him alive.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Kitch retaliated, shouting off the first curse to come to mind; the green jet of light did its job perfectly; his attacker was dead.

Continuing to take cover behind the stone pillar he reflected for just a moment on what he'd just done. He'd once vowed to never again use that curse, not after his near fall to the Dark Side, and yet he didn't feel that much different now. Sure, he was sad that a human life had been taken, but he also felt that, with this being a desperate war for survival, there was a need for it...and then what felt like the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place, an age-old topic of debate between his sisters, Raven and Jessica.

_"Sometimes," _The younger, more liberal of the girls had once said. _"You must break the law to uphold the law. Likewise, there will come a time when, in order to save a human life, you must _take _a human life. This world is not always so clear-cut. It's ten percent black, ten percent white, and eighty percent gray."_

And now he knew. Now he knew what yesterday he'd only suspected. It wasn't just using an Unforgivable Curse, per say, that caused one to slip down the Dark Road, it was why one used that curse. It's not just your decisions, Kitch could now see, but _why _you make those decisions that ultimately turns you into who you truly are. He wanted these foes dead, he wanted it so badly he could taste it. However, deep in his heart he knew it wasn't a thirst for vengeance but a desire to end this terrible war once and for all. It wasn't righteous anger that fueled him, it was hatred. He hated these people for what they did, and he knew that the only way to force their defeat was to kill them, for that, he now saw, was the only way to stop the Black Suns in their tracks, the only way any of their survivors might surrender.

Across the way Tabitha and Megan were greatly outnumbered five to two, and deciding that he still had his chance to end this battle once and for all, he surged forward, dodging any spell that came his way.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Kitch roared, and the number opposing Megan and Tabitha was cut down from five to four.

The wizard who'd been standing next to Kitch's latest victim turned, recognizing all too late the threat coming towards him.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Kitch bellowed again, and that number was again reduced.

Lor Grant's cloak billowed out behind her like a trail of smoke as she moved calml

* * *

><p>y down the narrow corridor towards Interrogation Cell 396, her mind already rehearsing what she was going to say to her ex-husband, the first time she'd spoken to the monster known as Lord Imperious since his arrest at her very hands all those years ago.<p>

She'd been at the Ministry of Magic, waiting for her son to arrive with the information he'd believed himself capable of retrieving from his fallen father, when Zannah had showed her one of the galleon portkeys her son's fallen friend had invented, and the moment she'd seen what was happening she'd swung into action, alerting the Ministry immediately, who in turn had begun mobilizing its forces to go to the boy's aid.

She had then confronted the Minister of Magic, approaching the Minister as he and his department of Aurors were leaving to join the battle, and though it had been difficult she had nevertheless outlined her plan, and in the end he had, albeit reluctantly, agreed. As he had pointed out it was a grave risk, but given the fact that they were now closer than ever to finishing off the Black Suns he'd concurred that it was a necessary risk.

Without waiting for the approval of the guards flanking her and the Minister Lor entered the Interrogation Cell, drawing a chuckle from the man within.

"First my son and now my wife-"

"_Ex_-wife." Lor corrected. "I thought you would like to know that our son has engaged the main bulk of Black Sun forces, just outside of Denver, at a place called Outpost Zeta."

"He _what_?" Imperious gasped, jumping to his feet.

"You gave him the information, didn't you?" Lor asked. "I don't see why you're so surprised-"

"I admit it, yes." Imperious answered. "However, I did not expect him to go off on his own to defeat them. I knew it was possible, yes, but I prayed he'd have learned from the past."

Lor opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she looked into the eyes of the man before her, and to her shock all she saw was genuine concern...he'd actually not meant for Kitch to do this.

"Is he okay?" Imperious asked hoarsely, to which Lor shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is he's in danger and the entire Ministry of Magic has gone to back him up."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING HERE?" He roared, approaching her...suddenly Lor felt like that same little vulnerable girl she'd once been. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WASTING TIME WHEN HE NEEDS YOU?"

"This is the chance we've been waiting for." Lor explained, taking control of the situation once more, shrugging off that feeling of vulnerability.. "We have the perfect opportunity to end this war once and for all...this could be the last stand for the Black Suns."

"And?"

"You've managed to brainwash Kitch into believing there's still hope for you. Personally, I believe you're the same old pile of dragon dung you've always been; after all, I was one of your countless victims, _my lord_.

"Still, because Kitch seems to trust you so much I've come to give you a chance to prove him right and me wrong."

"Indeed?"

"Accompany us to Outpost Zeta." Lor continued. "Show the entire world that you have truly changed. I myself believe you'll break the kid's heart, but hey, I'm obliged to try."

"You mean to tell me that you're just going to free me and let me go with you to Outpost Zeta in the hopes that I stop my former followers from killing our son?" Imperious asked. "Come now, my dear, I am many things but stupid is not one of them."

"Could've fooled me." Lor answered. "I don't trust you, Imperious, and nothing you can do will ever make me trust you. However, there is a chance your followers will still obey you, and even if they don't you know the area better than anyone else. My son, my little boy, as foolish and stupid as he's been this past week, means the world to me. He has escaped the Black Suns four time in seven days, and he's once again engaged with them. If being your ally, for even an hour, will end this threat to him then I'm willing to do it."

Imperious said nothing as he considered her words, and Lor suddenly realized he may very well decline her offer.

"Please, Matthias, if you're still in there, anywhere, the help me help our son, before it's too late. I can't loose him like I lost my father, like I lost you." She explained, unable to keep the pleading out of her voice.

"I really would love to help you, Lor, but in case it's slipped your notice I no longer possess my wand."

Lor looked sideways at the Minister of Magic, who nodded his head. Lor turned back to face her ex-husband. "I am authorized to return your wand to you as long as you understand that it must be returned following this battle. I am also authorized to effect your immediate, temporary release from Lusankya Prison for the duration of this fight."

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, other than you help us save Kitch, destroy the Black Suns, and come back here, where you belong. You want to prove you're Matthias Grant and not Lord Imperious? Well then, here's your chance.

"Very well, Lor, we have an accord."

"Guards." The Minister ordered. "This prisoner is to accompany me from this fortress, effective immediately. I demand he be released."

"As you wish, Minister." The Pyrexian guard answered, and with a mere wave of his hand a white aura surrounded the Dread Lord, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"I swear on my life and the lives of my children," Lor suddenly added. "If you double-cross us you _will _die."

"My dear wife-"

"_Ex-_wife." Lor corrected yet again.

"Of course, dear Lor. I would have it no other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-ho, they're bringing out the big guns now! Kind of reminds me, loosely, of the Battle of Gettysburg: what began as a skirmish that was against one general's orders turned up being a war-changing, history-altering battle of mammoth proportions.<strong>

**SO...I suppose there are still a few questions left to be answered. _Who _is the new Dread Lord? Are Professor Davenport and Warden Sexton the only traitors? Will Kitch and his compatriots be capable of finding evidence th exonerate Elianna or will she be forced to take the fall for someone else? And perhaps the biggest question of all: _IS _Dread Lord Imperious being honest and sincere about his efforts to turn over a new leaf or is he up to his old tricks once more? I suppose the only answer I can give you is...**

**Wait and read the next chapter to find out. Unitl next time...**


	14. The Hornet's Nest

__**Okay, here's Chapter Fourteen: at last the war against the Black Suns comes to a head...who'll win? Well, there's only one way to find out...**

**And no, I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p><em><em>**ADDITIONAL STORIES BY** Guardian Kitch**:**

_**Star Wars Episode Zero: Shroud of the Dark Side**_

_**Mass Effect III: Union**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Hornet's Nest<strong>_

{**Location: **Outpost Zeta, north of Denver, Colorado, United States of America}

[Thursday, 24 March, 1994 A.D.]

(1821; 6:21 p.m.)

All around him, war raged, the cave having now been turned into some kind of ancient muggle battlefield, bodies littering the ground as two armies moved in close and pummeled each other from point-blank range.

Of course, this was a very different situation than those muggle battles of old had been. In this battle there were no discard shields, swords, spears, and other assorted close-range weapons covering the ground with the bodies of fallen warriors. There were no dead horses or other steeds creating hazardous obstacles for those still fighting, no dismantled or broken catpaults or artillery pieces behind which one may take cover. There were only flashes of lights and the shouts of voices that filled this battlefield, each side as determined as the other to achieve victory. Perhaps the greatest difference, however, was that there weren't two armies of titanic proportions moving in close to pummel one another from point-blank range but rather one monstrous army and only a handful of militia-type forces determined not to fall beneath its might.

One of the six of this handful of militia-type forces, Kitch Matthias Grant cursed as he dodged yet another Stunner, unable to believe that even now, after all he'd cost the Black Sun Syndicate, they still wanted to take him alive, that they still wanted him as a prisoner rather than a corpse. He'd expected a fight, of course, but he had not known that the Black Suns membership was so powerful...there had to be at least quadruple the number of people here as what had attacked GAME Island.

However, as he risked a glance around the massive cavern he also felt a wave of pride wash over him. On the far side of the room his sister, Raven Grant, and one of his close friends, Duran Detreo, were fighting in a back-to-back formation, she defending the pair as he spewed out Killing Curse after Killing Curse…anyone approaching them was felled before they could even realize what was going on.

On the other side of the room Ian and Megan were also fighting in a back-to-back style, though they were both focusing entirely on offense, deciding it best to thin out the enemy numbers sooner rather than later…again, anyone who came near was dead before they'd even realized they'd had an accident.

Tabitha Harding, the fifth member of the strike squad that had invaded the sanctuary of Outpost Zeta, was fighting her way forward, moving slowly and choosing her targets one by one, using a wide combination of magic to not only defend herself but inflict damage on those who chanced dueling her.

As the sixth and final member of their small band of friends, Kitch found himself alone, per say, fighting his way forward in much the same manner as Tabitha was now doing. Unlike Tabitha Harding, though, Kitch had a pair of spells much more powerful than any single spell the dark-skinned girl knew, and he was putting that knowledge and magical skills to the test now, allowing his darker side to emerge from hiding and aid him in what might prove to be his greatest hour of need thus far in his short life. With no one at his back the young wizard was constantly on the move, stopping only long enough to attack a target of opporunity or else dodge incoming enemy fire.

Rushing to take cover behind one of the massive earthen columns he turned and shot off another Killing Curse, dropping the witch that had been pursuing him. He stood there for a moment as he now fought to catch his breath and calm himself. He'd long ago lost count of the Stunners he'd dodged or deflected, as well as a few Killing Curses he believed were unintentional, and his heart was now beating so fast he suspected there might be a chance it would jump clear of his throat and mouth if it didn't slow down soon.

As his body and mind began to calm down he turned and began looking for the new leader of the Black Suns, knowing that if he took out Izumi Tatsu or the new Dread Lord then the Black Suns' back would be, effectively, broken. The rest of the battle, he knew, was ultimately of little consequence in the long run: if he could cut off the head then the body would die and the global wizarding community would be a much safer place.

He poked his head around the column providing him shelter, and to his pleasure the woman was still where she'd been minutes ago when the battle had begun, and in addition the stairs leading to her were crawling with the crimson robes of the Black Suns.

He sighed as he ducked another Stunning Spell. She was far enough away that any attack he launched would be harmless, but she was also so well protected that it would be all but impossible to reach her. If he and his friends continued as they were now, they'd be too overwhelmed, unable to make it halfway across the cavern to where Izumi Tatsu now stood, but if they decided to blitz forward and storm her position then they would, very likely, be cut down and picked apart just as brutally…this was, Kitch realized, the ultimate situation of being stuck between a dragon and a fire.

"There's no other way." He told himself grimly, steeling his body for what he knew must happen now. "Impossible or not, she must be stopped or this will go on and on and on."

He saw Raven staring backwards at him, her eyes wide as Kitch shrugged his shoulders as though to say "What can I do?", and as his sister screamed his name he jumped out of his hiding place and began marching forward, now a turret of death as Killing Curse after Killing Curse blasted from his wand, Stunners now flying all around him. As bodies began to fall in a constant succession, he passed Tabitha, who appeared so stunned by his sudden charge that all she could do was stand and watch in awe.

High above and in front of him he saw Izumi staring down at him, a hateful sneer on her face as she watched him make his final charge, and in response Kitch only smiled, turning his wand to face his newest threat.

"_Expulso!" _He shouted, and once more an explosion much akin to a small cannon blast impacted the ground in the very middle of an oncoming group of Black Sun operatives, sending dirt, dust, rock, and bodies flying in every direction. Jets of crimson light shot from behind him, collapsing more Black Suns as he moved forward, and even without turning to look he knew Tabitha were now behind him, supporting his advance. Flahes of green then joined in, and from the various positions the others were now supporting him as well, clearing out the enemy forces opposing him.

As he approached the bottom of the left stairs, however, the witches and wizards on the opposite set of stairs to the right suddenly charged forward, forcing Kitch to curse once more as he was suddenly sent on the defensive, moving too far left to climb the stairs as he fought to defend himself, twirling his wand in every direction and raining down countless spells and curses as he realized that he was now out in the open, being overwhelmed with no place to hide.

Kitch Grant, however, refused to give up without a fight. Instead of fighting the oncoming tide of onslaught he now allowed them to push him back, willingly giving ground as he fell back to the closest stone column he could find...if he could take cover then he just might be able to turn the tide once more.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of red, and recognizing too late this newest threat he turned and raised his wand, shouting his best hope of survival skyward.

"_STUPEFY!" _

The two crimson jets of light collide in midair, each going harmlessly astray even as a second jet of red light emerged from his enemy's wand, Kitch stepping aside just in time to avoid the attack.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _He bellowed, and the wizard approaching him was suddenly thrown backwards to the ground. He heard another man's voice behind, and again he only _just _realized the danger he was now in he stepped aside…

This time, however, he was just a little too slow, and the curse crashed into a rock wall next to him, sending a small but none-too-weak piece of stone crashing into his leg in the crook directly behind his knee: with one leg suddenly out from under him Kitch fould himself helpless crashing to the floor.

"Where the hell is my _kriffin'_ backup?" Kitch growled, now in a fight to pull himself up into a sitting position as the metallic, bitter taste of blood entered his mouth. He noticed a single figure coming towards him, and without thinking the teen lashed out, his left hand closing around his wand...and a booted foot stepped onto his wrist before he could raise his weapon, pinning his wand arm down, making him now as helpless as a baby.

"Wait until Lady Tatsu discovers I'm the one to finally bring you down, boy. I will be a hero, rewarded beyond my wildest dreams."

"Yeah?" Kitch asked with a laugh, preparing himself for a desperate counter-attack. "I'll see you in Hell you sorry son-of-a-bitch!" And with that he brought his foot up backwards, _over _his back, utlizing his years of playing a Quidditch Chaser to allow him such a near-impossible feat of great flexibility.

His foot caught the surprised wizard in the head, forcing him to release his hold on Kitch's wand arm as he stumbled backwards, and Kitch was already on the move, taking advantage of his newfound freedom as he retrieved his wand.

"_Stupefy!" _Kitch shouted, but with a wave of his wand the still-dazed wizard blocked the attack.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Kitch continued, not giving the man a chance to catch his breath, but again his spell failed to make contact with its target.

"_Petrificus-" _

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The other man suddenly roared, and even as Kitch blinked, knowing that in another moment he really would be dead, a large rock suddenly came flying out of nowhere, intercepting the curse as the large piece of earth then shattered into millions of smaller pieces, and in that moment of confusion Kitch seized his chance.

"_Stupefy!"_

His own curse slashed through the air this time, meeting no resistance in any form until it slammed into the wizard's chest, sending him crumpling to the ground.

Even as the man crumpled to the ground six more witches and wizards charged him, but a wall of flames sprang quite suddenly to life, repelling his would-be attackers and giving Kitch a critical moment to turn and regard his new-found savior.

Jessica Grant stood, a burning fury in her eyes and her wand outstretched, Ministry of Magic officials flooding the cavern from behind her. Despite his recent differences with the oldest of his sisters, Kitch couldn't help but smile as she approached him.

"Mom's going to go so nova." She said by way of greeting. "You know that, right?"

"You kidding?" Kitch asked, turning around and again getting back into the fight. "I led a secret group, including two of my sisters, in using intelligence gathered under the table from the former Dread Lord Imperious to launch a surprise attack on the main base of operations for the Black Suns and waited until we'd already attacked to inform the Ministry. It was crazy, irresponsible, and suicidal. Of _course _mom's gonna go nova: I am _so _dead."

"So why do it?" Jessica asked as the brother-and-sister pair began falling the Black Suns closest to them.

"_Stupefy! _The Ministry's been infiltrated, and we have no idea by who. _"Petrificus Totalus!_ Had I simply done as mom ordered and turned this information over to the Ministry of Magic Izumi Tatsu and the rest of the Black Suns would already be gone. At least this way we were able to hold them here until the Ministry came riding to our rescue."

"Not half bad, little brother." She said approvingly, a blast of flames errupting from her wand, driving several Black Suns back. "Stupid, completely crazy, of course, but not half bad all the same."

"Y-you approve?"

"With a traitor inside of the Ministry?" Jessica asked, casting a Shielding Charm to protect him from a Stunner he'd never seen coming. "Of course I approve."

"_Stupefy!" _Kitch shouted, felling another Black Sun as his sister finished speaking. "But that's so…un-Jessica of you."

She sighed as they sought temporary refuge behind another stone pillar. "Kitch, the government of any nation, magical or muggle, derives its powers from the people over whom it presides. Without the consent of the people the government, any government, has no power, no authority. With a spy inside of the Ministry, you couldn't trust that your intelligence would properly be used without being intercepted by the spy for the Black Suns. You did your duty to America, Kitch, and you must never forget that. Your plan, foolish as it is, was very well thought out, especially coming from such a young boy, and you were smart enough to use experienced persons outside of the official Ministry chain-of-command."

"I am doing my duty, Jessica, but I'm not doing it simply for America: I'm doing it-"

"For Elianna, yes, I know." She cut in. "Look, I still believe she's a traitor because that's what the evidence tells me. However, if we were to find some evidence proving otherwise, then I'd be more than willing to change my mind."

"You're the one who arrested her-"

"Because I was doing my duty." Jessica cut in. "As a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I am sworn to up hold not only the Constitution of the United States of America, which applies to both muggles and wizards, but to also protect the magical community, to put my duty to that community's safety, security, and well-being before anything and everything else. The evidence we have points to Elianna as the spy, and in following that evidence I arrested her. If I misinterpreted the evidence, however, or we find evidence proving that it was all fake, then I will do my duty and ensure she's freed: it's as simple as that."

"Okay, then." Kitch answered. "I'll find you some evidence."

"What? You-NO, KITCH, WAIT!" Jessica bellowed, making a mad grab to hold her brother's back. Kitch, however, was already on the move, well out of her reach before she'd even realized what had happened.

He dodged and weaved his way through the mass of Black Suns and Ministry of Magic sorcerers, dodging spells both friendly and hostile alike. Now, he observed as he realized just how much of the Ministry had been called out to assist him and his comrades, it _did _look like a great muggle army of ancient coming to do point-blank, hand-to-hand combat.

With the Ministry now present, Kitch knew, it was only a matter of time before the Black Suns were either captured, killed, or forced to retreat, and with so many of the Ministry present he knew it wouldn't be smart to use the Killing Curse, for they'd want to know how he'd learned it at so soon, how he was able to use it on such a powerful level, and why he was using it: he'd end up sharing Elianna and his father's cell then.

Dilbert Milhouse, his sister's understudy, was near Izumi Tatsu, and, to Kitch's surprise, the young wizard was holding his own against the lady who now appeared to be in charge of the Black Suns, and as Kitch continued his approach towards their duel he couldn't help but impressed with the stuttering young man, who was now suddenly proving he was as powerful a wizard as the next man.

A green jet of light issued from Izumi Tatsu's wand, but even as it sped towards Dilbert he was conjuring up a long blade of black energy that deflected the Unforgivable Curse, sending it careening helplessly into the stone wall at his right.

He then sent a jet of scarlet light speeding off for Izumi, who expertly blocked it with her own Shielding Charm, and then Dilbert was suddenly on the charge. Each wave of his wand send out another jet of crimson light, and though Tatsu was blocking each one even Kitch could realize that Dilbert was acutally succeeding, even where it looked like failure, and almost immediately the young teen realized the other man's tactic. Dilbert was now firing off Stunners in quick succession, forcing Izumi Tatsu to constantly conjure up her magical defense to protect herself without any kind of stop or five-second break, and that, in turn, was using up her body's reserves of magic and energy, forcing her to continue falling back as she tried desperately to put some space between her and the young Ministry wizard, who was following her with no intentions of letting her escape.

It appeared, though, that Kitch wasn't the only one who realized what was going on. Several Black Suns near the foot of the right-side stairs appeared to notice what was happening to their leader as well and as such were moving towards the dueling pair…Dilbert never even saw them, thus leaving Kitch with only one option. He raised his wand accordingly.

"_Expulso!"_

The blast sent all five Black Suns flying backwards, keeping them as far away from their mistress as possible. In horror, however, the son of the Dread Lord quickly learned that his blast had actually caused more harm than good. Hearing the explosion directly behind him, Dilbert was helpless as he turned to see what was happening, and the beliegered-but-still-fighting Izumi Tatsu made immediate work of such a golden opportunity. With a blast of magical energy from her wand, Dilbert went sailing down the stairs and across the massive cavern, where his back slammed hard against the cavern wall, and when he landed Dilbert Milhouse did not move again. Izumi Tatsu, in turn, laughed as she raised her wand, taking aim at his fallen body, as clear a shot as anything Kitch had ever seen. He charged up the left stairs, his wand raising.

"_Stupefy!" _He bellowed, hoping simply that Tatsu would forget Dilbert Milhouse and move to protect herself instead…and his wish almost instantly came to, for in the blink of an eye she had spun around, bringing up a Shielding Charm to deflect Kitch's attack. She laughed.

"You've got guts, Kitch Grant!" She cackled. "I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson durin' our previous duels."

"Yeah." Kitch agreed. "You'll find I _am _a slow learner. _Stupefy!" _He bellowed again, and again Tatsu blocked the spell with a magical shield.

"_Stupefy!"_

Shield.

"_Stupefy!"_

Shield.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Shield.

"_Impedimenta!"_

Yet another Shield Charm from Izumi Tatsu as she again cackled. "Your pathetic schoolboy magic can do nothing against me, kid! If you want me then you know how to get me. Give into your anger, Kitch Grant, hone your hatred! Know that once you fall at my wand I will kill and torture every single person you care for, especially the little mud-"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Kitch roared suddenly, forcing Izumi Tatsu to fling herself to the ground in order to save her life, but even then Kitch was on the move, bringing his left foot up to catch the woman in her abdomen, rolling her over onto her back. She was quick in moving, forcing herself up onto her hands and knees as she tried once more to regain her footing, but again Kitch was on the move, his right foot now lancing out and catching the dark woman right in her nose.

Blood blossomed from her noses as she was thrown backwards onto her back, but even as Kitch moved forward to press his advantage another member of the group came charging at him, determined to protect his fallen mistress.

"_Stupefy!" _Kitch bellowed, but the witch sidestepped, dodging his Stunner. Kitch, however, was still on the attack, unrelenting as he realized just how close to victory he now was.

"_Expulso!" _He roared, and this latest blast hit the woman directly in her chest, likely killing her as she was blown backwards in much the same manner as Dilbert had been moments before.

Turning around, the young teen now returned his mind to the task at hand, determined to at last put Izumi Tatsu in the grave where she belonged…and instead he came face-to-foot with the bottom of Tatsu's right boot, which caught him under the chin and sent him staggering backwards, temporarily dazed and vulnerable. From the edges of his vision he saw the woman raise her wand, smiling triumphantly as her mouth opened.

Green and red spells suddenly began slamming into the walls and stone banisters all around them, and after looking down at the war still unfolding, Tatsu turned and took off running at full speed down the corridor that led from the stone stairs, and, still recovering from her kick, Kitch turned and, not giving any thought to whoever had just saved his life, he went running pellmale after her, refusing to let her escape again.

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Expulso! AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Kitch roared, bellowing each spell after the other as he tried desperately to at least slow the woman down so that he could catch up to her. Each of his spells, however, went horribly wide or fell terribly short, and even as he pushed his body to the edges of its very limits he realized quite suddenly that he'd not be able to catch up to her in time…she'd again escape, and this war against the Black Suns would go on and on and on.

Moments later the pair entered a second large (but smaller than the previous) cavern-like antechamber, completely empty and with six other corridors leading off in different directions, and Tatsu was making a bee-line for the chamber directly opposite them. Desperate, knowing this was do-or-die time, Kitch took aim at the ceiling just before his foe.

"_Expulso!" _He shouted, and the blast, in turn, caused large chunks of rock and dirt to begin cascading downwards, stopping Tatsu firmly in her tracks.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Kitch shouted, and to his relief, to his sweet, loving relief, her wand went sailing through her arms, leaving her defensless and fully at Kitch's mercy.

"You've done well, Kitch Grant." She laughed. "You have proven at last that you have the ability of commanding the Black Suns to a new era of peace and prosperity-"

Kitch, however, ignored her words, allowing his anger and hatred to enter his body once more and fill him up, to invade his mind and give his magic power like it had never before known. He allowed his memory to recall each thing she'd ever done, to him, his friends, his family, to the wizarding world in general. He allowed himself to recall each terrifying moment as he'd first realized GAME Island was under attack…and then Pax Onasi's face appeared quite suddenly inside of his mind's eye, his eyes going blank as his body was illuminated suddenly against a bright flash of green light. He allowed himself, now, to want nothing more in the world than make her suffer for all she'd done, to make her feel thrice the amount of the pain she'd caused him and his…even Elianna's freedom was temporarily dwarfed by such an overwhelming need.

"_Crucio!" _He roared, and her cackles changed now to screams, to cries of agony and pain as she began to writh and jerk along the ground, clawing at herself as though to make the pain go away.

"You!" Kitch roared again as she continued to scream in agony. "You are responsible for this, Izumi Tatsu! _You _attacked GAME Island! _You _killed Pax Onasi while he had his back turned to you! _You _attacked Elianna and her family! _You _wanted to awaken the son of the Dread Lord, and _you _succeeded."

He turned his wand up and away, ending his assault on his enemy. She gasped heavily, pulling herself up to her hands and knees as she turned her head upwards to face him.

"I was content with my life right where it was, you pathetic vermin." He growled, his wand pointed at her. "I always dreamed of being the one to find you and turn you over to the Ministry of Magic, yes, but had you just left well enough alone, had you just passed GAME Island, me, and my friends and family by, there is very little chance I'd have come to hunt you down, you piece of garbage. By returning you assured I'd defeat you: by fighting at all, you have lost. _Crucio!"_

Once again her shrieks and screams of agony filled the air as she again began flopping around on the ground like a fish out of water, her eyes rolling upwards as saliva began to pour from her mouth. Her long, sleek black hair had begun to frizz now and her voice was reaching ever higher notes as she shrieked and screamed, but on Kitch went, refusing to relent as at last, after so much, the Dark One who had ressurected the Black Suns was being forced to take a great dose of her own medicine. Finally, after nearly five full minutes, Kitch again turned his wand up and away, ceasing the Torture Curse once more.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He asked. "It's pain that's beyond pain, a kind of hurting that makes pain itself seem sweet and kind. It makes your bones feel like they're on fire, like your body's burning up from a place you didn't even know existed deep inside of you. It feels like a trillion and more shards of glass, razor sharp edges that hurt simply by looking at them, are flowing through every inch of your body, like the greatest ax cutting into your side. Are you proud, Izumi Tatsu? Are you proud of the monster you've awoken inside of me? Does me doing this make you happy in some perverse way?"

The look of hatred in her eyes as she again turned her face upwards to look at him was all the answer the young wizard needed. He smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You have no reason to be angry with me, _Lady _Tatsu." He mocked. "I am, afterall, what you made me see myself as. I _am _the son of the Dread Lord Imperious; did you expect anything less? _Cru-"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _A man's voice roared, and, realizing he'd let his guard down, Kitch jumped to the side, causing the flash of green light to go flying too wide to be of any danger to him.

"_Stupefy!" _He shouted, but with a wave of his wand the intrusive wizard effortlessly defended himself from the attack.

"_Expelliarmus!" _He retaliated, but again his spell went too wide as the man dodged the magical spell.

With a quick flurry of Killing Curses, much like the tactics Dilbert had earlier employed against Tatsu, the fresh wizard had driven Kitch back enough so that he was now between the Dread Lord's son and Imperious's one-time second-in-command, who was now climbing back to her feet, angry, hurt, limping, but still very alive.

"My wand." She ordered.

"_Accio Wand!" _He shouted, and Izumi Tatsu's wand went flying through the air and into the wizard's free hand.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Kitch bellowed, and, at the precise moment Tatsu recovered her wand, the Killing Curse hit the man square in his left knee: he was dead before he ever hit the ground.

That distraction, however, was all she needed, and even before Kitch could Disarm her another time she was gone down the corridor immediately to her right, forcing Kitch to again take off after her even as he question just how she'd managed to save so much strength after his rounds of torturing her. She was weak, a fact he could clearly see from the way she limped as she ran, but even still, she was far faster than the much larger and younger son of Grant, and even as he shouted out curse after curse she continued escaping.

After several more minutes of racing after Tatsu they entered a large, square room with an empty doorway on the far side, where Izumi Tatsu now stood, and between them was nothing but air and thirty Black Suns, each with their wands aimed directly at him.

Even now, Kitch realized, he'd need a massive piece of magic to get him out of this one, a massive piece of magic he knew was far beyond him.

"Lady Tatsu," A witch in the middle asked. "What are your orders?"

"He's become too dangerous for us to use: kill him, kill him _now_."

And with that command she turned and walked off, leaving him to his fate. Even as the room of Black Suns opened their mouths, however, a large, black ball of swirling energy appeared out of nowhere, hovering directly in the center of the group. The moment the first Black Sun looked up and noticed the oddity, however, thirty-one black tendrils snaked out from the orb, one of which was coming directly at Kitch…only to be intercepted almost immediately by a massive wall of purple, magical flames.

There was suddenly a powerful feeling in the back of his mind, something calling at him from the darkest recesses of his mind, and then, suddenly, through the flames that had lept up to his defense, he could only watch as the skin, bone, and tissue of all thirty Black Suns suddenly exploded apart, ripped to shreds as though they'd never existed, and, realizing he wasn't alone, Kitch turned around.

His mouth fell open and his jaw went crashing through the floor.

Standing there, wand outstretched and an aura of black energy slightly lining her body, stood Lor Grant, a look on her face so terrible that her son could feel his heart sieze up as he realized just how powerful his mother truly was. Standing at her side, wand out and controlling the violet flames protecting Kitch, stood a man, tall and broad, a powerful, commanding presence about him, with brown hair that had once been cropped short now flowing down past his shoulders and a full, grizzly brown bear and mustache to match, his face a pit of scratches and scares from a lifetime spent at war.

He wanted so desperately to know what his father was doing outside of Lusankya Prison, but the memory of Izumi Tatsu fleeing after giving orders that he be killed filled his mind, reminding him that there was still a battle to be won, and, with a sad smile he gave his parents a shrug of his shoulders, and, before they could stop him, he turned and took off after his target once more, clearing the violet defensive flames in perfect safety. He could hear his mother's voice shouting out at him, begging him to stop and come back, but Kitch tuned it out: as much as he loved his mother he knew where his duty rested: Izumi Tatsu could not be allowed to escape, not this time.

He flew through the open doorway and up the flight of stairs beyond, taking the steps two at a time as he raced to close some of the distance between him and the would-be leader of the Black Suns.

As he ran he got the distinct feeling that he was climbing higher and higher inside of the mountain itself, and before much longer his chest began to burn with each breath he took while his legs began to stiffen up from the amount of exercise they were now getting.

At long last, however, the stairs finally ended and the corridor leveled off, leading him straight ahead now like a long, cold narrow tunnel. His eyes alert for any sign of his target, he slowed down, allowing his feet to rest somewhat as he moved forward.

Once he'd arrived at the end of the long corridor he found that it veered left and up at a sharp angle, and there, at the far end of this much wider corridor, was what could only be daylight, now darker and full of shadows as the sun continued setting.

Almost immediately a door directly in front of him opened and a massive, skeletal horse, its entire body black, trotted out into the corridor, snorting, and there, riding high atop the beast, weak but still alive, sat Izumi Tatsu.

"_Expelliarmus!" _She breathed, and, helpless to defend himself, Kitch's wand went flying through the air. She laughed as she gazed down at him.

"You may have won the battle, Kitch Grant, but the war is far from over, child, you can rest assured of that."

He found himself laughing. "The Black Suns are finished, Izumi, and you _will _join them."

"One day, perhaps, but for now you'll have to live with the knowledge that I escaped. Every night, when you go to bed, you'll remember the fact that I'm still at large, that I could be anywhere doing whatever I want and no one can stop me."

"I will." Kitch answered, keeping eye contact with the dark woman as he spoke. "One day I _will _find you again, and when I do you won't be so lucky as you were today, so if you don't kill me now I swear to you that I will come back to bite you in your ass time and time again."

"Oh, as tempting as I find that idea, I don't believe I'll be killing you quite yet, young one: you shall still prove valuable to me in due time. However, before I leave I feel I must ask: did you not wonder why Pax Onasi was brought up by his uncle? Did he never tell you what happened to his parents?" Kitch looked at the woman, trying to gauge whether or not she was simply trying to get inside of his head again or perhaps trying to stall him-

"All Pax ever said was that his parents were indisposed of. He didn't know where they were at, but that he'd come to view his Uncle Rex as more of a father than an uncle-"

"That would be, Kitch Grant, because Pax Onasi is _my _son."

"Yeah, right."

"You know this to be true, child. You've viewed your father's memory of the day your dear, pathetic little mother found out about us: do you not recall the bastard child of whom she spoke?"

He opened his mouth to answer but found that all he could do was just stand there, uncertainty now overrunning his brain. He'd been curious, but for some reason he'd never asked his mother about the fate of the aforementioned child…

"I killed him because I could, because I brought him into this world and I could take him out."

"That's _it_?" He asked, shaking with anger. "That's the only reason you killed him, because you _could_?"

"Is it not reason enough?" She laughed. "I've killed countless people, Kitch Grant, but I must confess that Pax Onasi was my favorite death, the one I took the greatest pleasure from…and one day the mudblood, Elianna Kasumi, will take his spot on that note, so enjoy what little time you have left with her!"

And as the great, skeletal horse-like beast turned, stretching out its wings, Kitch turned and rushed to retrieve his wand, but even as he scooped it up off of the ground and spun around, preparing to stop her in her escape, the winged beast was reaching the end of the tunnel, and with some kind of bone-chilling screech it was gone: Izumi Tatsu had escaped yet again.

He had to force himself to remain calm as he watched the most evil person he'd ever met escape, knowing that he was unable to stop her, helpless against her yet again. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that this time it had been _his _magic, not hers, that had truly done its work. This time around he'd not once fallen victim to any of her attacks, save for the Disarming Charm at the end.

Why? Why, he asked himself, had she spared him here at the end as opposed to just killing him and being done with it? She couldn't still be thinking he'd join the Dark Side, because if she still intended on turning him she'd not have given the order earlier that he be killed.

"Kitch!" A girl's voice shouted a moment later, pulling him from his reprieve. Turning back towards the back of the tunnel, he noticed Tabby running towards him, blood trickling down her face and burns riddling her clothes and body. However, all in all, she looked safe and relatively unharmed. Behind her, wands out and at the ready, Lor and Matthias Grant, formerly the Dread Lord Imperious, led Raven, Casper, Zannah, Jessica, Yvonne Wade, and the Minister of Magic towards him, every last one of them looking for any sign of enemy forces. Kitch, in turn, shook his head.

"We're safe."

"Where's Tatsu?" The Minister asked, his eyes scanning the room. "Where'd she go, Mr. Grant? We can't allow her to-"

"Too late, sir." Kitch interrupted. "She just took off on some black winged horse."

"Did it look skeletal, like it had almost no meat on its bones? White eyes without pupils, dragonish heads?" Zannah asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah: how'd you know?"

"They're called Thestrals."

"Thestrals?"

"Yeah." Zannah confirmed with a nod of her head. "They're invisible to everyone but those who've seen death first-hand, and they're supposed to be unlucky, but I think that last is just superstition."

"You just let her escape?" Yvonne asked, sounding almost outraged. Kitch shrugged his shoulders.

"What could I do, ma'am? She disarmed me and then taunted me before she took off: by the time I recovered my wand she'd gone."

"Do not get disheartened, madam Wade." Matthias added. "Izumi Tatsu may have escaped but the Ministry has all but destroyed the Black Suns on this day."

"That's true enough, I suppose." She conceded.

"Jessica." Kitch interrupted. "I saw Dilbert duel Izumi Tatsu…how is he?"

"He'll spend a week or so in St. Woodruff's," His sister answered. "But he'll survive." She laughed. "I never knew he had so much power and talent."

"None of us did." Casper Rhys agreed us. "To duel Izumi Tatsu and hold your own, especially one-on-one, is something many of us just can't do."

"Did you find the Dread Lord?" Kitch asked, remembering now his time in captivity at the hands of the Black Suns.

"We presume he escaped." The Minister explained. "We did, however, capture both Warden Sexton and Professor Davenport…_alive._"

"Congratulations." Kitch answered. "They deserves a traitor's fate."

"That will be up to the Wizengamot, but yes, Mr. Grant, I feel I do agree with you there."

"What about Elianna?" Kitch asked, moving on to what mattered most now. "Now that we know she's not the traitor can she be released?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Grant." Yvonne answered. "I'm sorry, but we have no evidence suggesting she's innocent and a ton of evidence suggesting she's guilty. I'm afraid our arrest order still stands."

"Evidence?" Kitch asked, approaching the woman dressed in a tight suit button up to the top of her neck. "You call that heap of dung you've got _evidence_?"

"As circumstantial and flimsy as it is, young man, it is still evidence, evidence that we must consider seriously when deciding the girl's fate."

At that moment he was nearly overtaken by the urge to curse the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but he knew that if he did then he'd be in serious trouble, and he couldn't, he also knew, help Elianna if they were _both _locked up inside of Lusankya.

"Come, Mr. Grant," Yvonne said in a kind voice. "You should be proud of yourself, surviving as you have this past week. You've survived GAME Island, the attack on the Kasumi family in Oregon, captivity at the hands of the Black Suns, this battle today, and even an assassination attempt in an alleyway in the heart of Greene City. You have brought honor and luster to your family-"

And suddenly Kitch was spinning around, his wand raised as his brain suddenly realized that the danger had yet to pass.

"_What _did you just say?" Kitch asked, advancing on the woman.

"I've said you should be proud of all that you've survived." She repeated. "Apparently, however, it's taken more of a mental toll on you than we previously suspected-"

"Who said anything about an assassination attempt in Greene City?" Kitch asked, stepping closer to the witch.

"It was all over the-"

"No, it wasn't." Kitch countered. "What happened in Greene City remains between me, mom, my family, Elianna Kasumi, Tabitha Harding, and…the…Black… …Suns." And then it hit him, a truth so terrible, so blatantly wrong that the anger inside of him exploded over the top.

"_You're _the Dread Lord." Kitch exclaimed, and before anyone could speak or shout their outrage he was on the move. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The clear mist sprayed from his wand, and Yvonne Wade had no chance to defend herself before she fell to the floor, as rigid and still as a statue.

"Raven, do you still have the-"

"Right here." Raven answered angrily, pulling a small vial from the vest she wore. Popping the cork from the bottle, Raven bent over and emptied its contents inside of the woman's mouth, in which there was a small gap, her lips not fully closed.

As Lor moved to perform the countercurse to her son's spell, Raven held the woman's mouth so that when she began moving a moment later she had no choice but to swallow the Veritaserum, coughing and sputtering as she did so.

"What's your name?" Kitch asked. "What's your name and rank inside of the Ministry of Magic?"

She opened her mouth and then began speaking in a flat, expressionless voice. "Yvonne Wade, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Are you the risen Dread Lord?" He continued, pressing on. "Are you?"

"I am."

"How long have you been the new Dread Lord?" He continued.

"Three years."

"Why?" Kitch asked, continuing his questions, realizing now that the evidence he wanted was within his grasp, as was his girlfriend's freedom.

"Revenge." She answered, her voice as flat as ever. "Vengeance against Imperious for his betrayal against me."

"How did you come to hold the mantle of Dread Lord?" Matthias asked, now joining his son.

"Three years ago I received an anonymous tip regarding the current whereabouts of Izumi Tatsu, and I went to investigate. I found her there, in a pub in Miami. I made to arrest her, but then she offered me information."

"What kind of information?" Kitch asked.

"The identity of the Dread Lord, information to which I was restricted from knowing, classified solely for the Minister himself."

"What did she tell you."

"Matthias Grant." The woman answered, still under the effects of the world's most powerful truth serum. "She told me that Imperious was really Matthias Grant."

"And you wanted revenge against me for leaving you." Matthias supplied. "You wanted to make me pay for leaving you here in America when I was assigned to liaison with the British Ministry, for choosing someone else over you."

"Yes." Yvonne answered. "I was angry, for I had hated Matthias from the moment he'd brought that bitch back with him. I had expected he would do the decent thing and wait, saving himself for me as I had done for him."

"What happened after you found out that Matthias was the Dread Lord?" Kitch asked. "What came next?"

"Tatsu said she could teach me how to harness the Dark Side as Imperious had, to learn the powers he'd mastered long ago so that I could become even more powerful. She told me she had a plan that would let me gain my revenge, a plan that would make not only Matthias Grant but his entire family pay for his betrayal. I agreed, and then began my training: a month later I was coronated as the new Dread Lord, giving me command of the Black Suns."

"What was her plan?" Kitch asked. "What was Izumi Tatsu's plan?"

"To seduce Kitch Grant to the Dark Side, to force him into following in his father's footsteps."

"But how could he become the next Dread Lord if you were already the Dread Lord?" Jessica asked

"We never planned on letting him become that strong." The woman answered. "We planned on forcing him to submit to my will and serve me for the rest of his days so that the whole world would know that the Grant bloodline was weak and watered-down, undeserving of their respect. We planned on using him to kill off the rest of his family for us."

"Why did you attack GAME Island?" Kitch asked. "What was the purpose of the attack?"

"We attacked GAME Island to throw the American magical community into turmoil." She continued in her flat voice. "We were planning attacks on the Salem Witches' Institute, the Artic Temple of Magical Education, and the Cold Lakes Academy of Witchcraft over the coming weeks. Once the Ministry was helpless to stop us we planned on beginning attacks on muggles in plain sight. We planned on creating a mass panic that would destabilize the country, both magical and muggle."

"Why did you want the Thunder Stone?" The Minister asked.

"Izumi Tatsu believed the Thunder Stone could provide us with greater power, though why I have no idea."

"Professor Davenport was one of your lieutenants, wasn't he?" Kitch asked.

"Yes."

"What was his mission inside of GAME Island? What did you want him to do?"

"He was to weaken the school's defenses so that our invasion and assault would be easier to achieve. He was also to set up Elianna Kasumi to take the fall for being the traitor."

"Why?" Kitch asked. "Why target Elianna?"

"According to Professor Davenport, Elianna Kasumi was Kitch Grant's best friend, and we agreed that having someone so close betray him would cause him to fall further to the Dark Side."

"How? How did you do it?" Kitch asked.

"He kept her after class one day and put her under the effects of the Imperius Curse, forcing her to write and sign a letter to Izumi Tatsu, which was then to be conveniently left behind on the island so that it'd be found by the Ministry. He then placed a Memory Charm on her to make her forget the whole event. He used her muggle father's gun-wand device to kill Chancellor Donaldson, and we planted another letter in her bedroom the next night after she'd been whisked away by Lor Grant."

"So Elianna Kasumi was never _willingly _working with the Black Suns?" The Minister asked.

"No."

"And you planned on making sure both Elianna and Kitch survived the attack on GAME Island?" Raven asked.

"Yes. We wanted to make sure it looked real enough without either of them dying: our plan would have been altered had this happened."

"Did Imperious know anything about this plot?" He asked, relief now flooding his heart and body. "Was in with you guys on any of this?"

"No. Imperious has grown too soft and weak following his time inside of Lusankya Prison; he hasn't the brain or the guts to remain Dread Lord any longer. _I _am the rightful Dread Lord now."

Her eyes closed and then she was out cold once more.

"That evidence enough for you, Jessica?" Kitch asked, turning to glare at his sister. "If you're suggesting that she can fool even veritaserum-"

"Veritaserum does have antidotes and weaknesses, little brother, but I have to admit that this is more than enough evidence for my peace of mind." She conceded, turning to face the Minister of Magic. "Minister, as head investigator of this case, I withdraw all charges against Elianna Kasumi and recommend she be released from Lusankya Prison immediately."

"It'll take a few hours to do the proper paperwork, but yes, madam Grant, I concur." He agreed, still looking down pitifully at the still form of Yvonne Wade.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Location: <strong>Lusankya Prison, Antarctica}

[Friday, 25 March, 1994 A.D.]

(0023; 12:23 a.m.)

Kitch couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so safe and at peace. Izumi Tatsu had escaped and was still at large, this was a fact, true, but, for all her terrible power and fearsome tactics, she was still, at the end of the day, only one woman. They'd meet again; of that he was fully certain, just as he was certain that when that meeting did come about his magical skills, knowledge, and talent would be more developed than they were now, making him even more of a danger against the woman who had killed his half-brother, her own son, a fact his parents had both confirmed following their victory at Outpost Zeta, and when he'd asked about the goblin-made katana Pax had left him, his father had also confirmed that it had once been his and that, following his arrest, it had passed into the ownership of Rex Onasi, who had then passed it on down the line to Pax, who had then bequeathed it to the half-brother neither knew he had.

Despite all the tragedy, however, Kitch knew he also had a lot to be thankful for, facts that should be celebrated. Elianna's name had been cleared of any and all wrongdoings by the Ministry of Magic and thus she was being allowed to return home. In addition, his mother had spoken with Elianna's adopted parents, who in turn had suggested that, as close as their daughter had become to the youngest of Lor's children, it would be unwise and cruel to move Elianna back to their American home. Thus, at Daniel Kasumi's behest, he'd decided to sell their home, which was to be restored by the American Ministry of Magic's Accidental Magic Reversal Department, and move to Britain with the rest of the Grant Family, accepting Lor's demand-in-disguise-as-an-offer that they all remain living in the family manor that was much too large for her family.

Kitch had gone home with the rest of his family and cleaned up, bandaging his cuts and scratches and bathing extra-furiously to clean all the dirt from his body before dressing in the clothes he was set to wear when he accompanied his mother and Jessica to retrieve Elianna from the Prison she'd been forced to call home for the past couple of days.

Following his actions at Outpost Zeta, Matthias Grant had been returned to his cell in Lusankya Prison, with the reward of his family being granted unsupervised visitations whenever they liked. However, as decided by the Wizengamot, his sentence would not be lessened or commuted for what he'd done, nor had he asked for it to be, accepting that his life would end inside of Lusankya Prison walls, where Yvonne Wade, Devon Davenport, and Rutherford Sexton were now awaiting trial for their crimes. Kitch sighed: he didn't know for sure where his three sisters stood in regards to their father, for though they all accepted he'd truly been innocent this time all three remembered his fall, remembered what their mother had gone through following his fall to the Dark Side: as Kitch had told the father he was now coming to love, he'd cast that curse on himself, and only he could undo the damage that had caused, another fate the older man had readily and willingly accepted.

His mother, on the other hand, had been very upset with Kitch, Zannah, Duran, Raven, and Tabitha for forming their plan as they had and going off after the Black Suns on their own, but she'd accepted their reasoning, taking Jessica's position that, though stupid, it had at least been well thought-out and planned, especially considering it had been lead by a fourteen year-old warlock-in-training. She had come into his room after he'd gotten cleaned and dressed and held him close to her side, rocking him back and forth in a manner similar to what she'd done when he'd been a baby, and, Kitch being Kitch, he'd let her. She'd reminded him several times of how much she loved him and how much he meant to her, and he'd reminded her of how strongly he returned those feelings. At his request, Lor had explained to him the spell she'd used to save him down in the depths of Outpost Zeta. The spell, as it turned out, was an ancient bit of necromancy magic. It drained all the life from its targets, returning their bodies to the most basic elements and forcing their souls to move on. However, in the process it also collected part of each victim's Life Essence, transferring it into an ancient amulet that had been in her family for centuries much like Pyrexian guards were rumored to do, and with each victim her power over the dead, her necromancy, grew to higher levels. As she'd told him several times, she'd hated using it, but she'd done so to protect him as well as remind his father of just how powerful she really was, deterring him, she hoped, from betraying them.

Kitch smiled as he, his mother, and Jessica entered what served as the Exit Ward for prisoners being released from custody. The lobby was just as large and vast as the lobby in the main entrance had been, but here the witch behind the desk was responsible solely for returning any personal belongings to the prisoners as they left, meaning anyone coming in was allowed to keep their wand.

"Yes?" The middle-aged wizard asked, looking up with a bored expression as they approached.

"We're here to pick up Elianna Kasumi." Lor responded. "She's supposed to have been-"

"Holding Quarters Number Seven." The witch responded, turning and pointing at a door just off to their left.

"Holding quarters?" Kitch asked his mom, shifting a light-but-large weight beneath his cloak. "Why hold her if she's free?"

"She's underage." Jessica explained. "Underage prisoners require an adult guardian present before they can actually leave the prison, even if they've been released."

"Kitch," Lor said. "You go on ahead and collect Elianna: Jessica and I'll wait by the door."

"By myself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Honey," His mother explained. "Elianna's had no contact with anyone from the outside since she was arrested: as far as she knows you're still dead." She sighed. "I think she should learn the truth from you rather than us, don't you?"

"Yeah, good point." Kitch allowed. "She might not believe you if you tell her. Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then, I guess."

Now alone for the time being, Kitch moved forward towards the room the witch had indicated, suddenly overcome by a feeling of nervous anxiety that only strengthened with each step he took. What if she refused to believe he was alive? What if the dementors had already driven her crazy, insane even? What if she had already accepted her fate and moved on with her life, meaning she no longer wanted him?

"I'm here to escort Elianna Kasumi." Kitch told the Pyrexian Guard that stood watch over the door leading to his young girlfriend. The guard, in turn, opened the door and then stepped aside, at attention once more. Quelling his anxiety, Kitch stepped forward and crossed the threshold.

Dressed in a black and white tunic and pants with thick black and white bars crossing it horizontally, Elianna Kasumi sat at a small stone table, her head down and resting on her arms.

"You ready to get out of here, or what?" He asked by way of greeting, and immediately, as though she'd been stung, she snapped her head up, and only through sheer will did Kitch manage to keep from jumping backwards. Her dirty blonde hair, usually so well groomed, was matted and going in every direction. Her deep, sapphire eyes looked dead, haunted even, slightly sunken now with dark circles encamped heavily under them, and though she was wearing a Lusankya prisoner's garb Kitch could smell her need for a nice, clean bath, and when her mouth opened her teeth, though still white, were no longer their usually pearly-white color: another few days they'd begin turning yellow. Looking into her eyes, however, Kitch got the impression that, though the lights were one, there was no one home on the inside.

"You're just another hallucination." She muttered as Kitch closed the door, deciding he wanted some privacy for a moment. "You're nothing but a figment of my imagination, and if I ignore you and pretend you're not there you'll go away in the end; you always do."

"I promise, Eli, I'm very much alive." He said gently, slowly approaching the table. "I survived, Elianna, and you're free now: I'm taking you home, where you belong."

"You're taking me nowhere." She muttered, her face still buried in her hands. "You're just a product of my imagination; Kitch Grant is dead…I saw his body."

"I promise you, Eli, what you saw _wasn't _my body, and I _am _very much alive." He argued, approaching to within a few inches of his girlfriend.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She shouted, and, obviously weakened, as though she'd had nothing to eat in days, she stumbled to her feet and charged forward, her fists clinched and raised, a mad look in her face…

Acting on instinct, Kitch brought his hand up and caught hers before it could find its mark, and, transitioning smooth from defense to attack, he grabbed the young girl by her waist and lifted her feet clear off of the floor, pulling her in close to him, and, not caring about the fact that he was inside of one of the world's most secured prisons, he slammed his lips against hers, still holding her in his arms and off of the ground.

The effects of the kiss were immediate. He could feel warmth flooding through both of their bodies, and the moment their lips touched Elianna's eyes, which had been clenched shut from fear when he'd grabbed her, popped wide open, and immediately her dull blue eyes began to recover some of their natural color, and as he gazed into her eyes once more, he noticed that it was as though someone had lit a candle inside of her eyes, as though Elianna had just walked right back into her body.

"Y-you're…you're r-real." She breathed as he gently sat her back down so that she was again standing on her own two feet. "But how-"

"I was captured." He explained in a whisper, taking her hands in his own. "That's why the Black Suns were quiet all last weekend; they were transfiguring a body to make it look more like me. When they captured me the placed the body in your room, making everyone think I'd died."

"H-how'd you escape?" She asked, burying her head into his chest, and helpless to stop himself, he laughed.

"Hey, it's me."

This drew a laugh from her as well, and bending down for another kiss he continued. "The Black Suns are done for, Eli. My dad gave me their hidden location and me, Tabby, Raven, Duran, and a couple of Raven's friends stormed their base, and then we used Pax's galleon to bring Zannah, mom, and the Ministry of Magic in on top of them. Izumi Tatsu escaped, though, but Pax was…Pax is my half-brother, Elianna; my father and Izumi Tatsu were his parents and he never knew it!"

She laughed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I think he'd have been happy to be your brother." She whispered, wiping another tear now.

"So do-"

"YOU STUPID, THOUGHTLESS, CARELESS PIG!" She shouted hoarsely, suddenly slapping and punching at every inch of him she could find. "HOW COULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS?"

"Put you-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, KITCH!" She bellowed pushing him so hard that his back slammed against the wall. "I _SAW _YOUR BODY, YOU SORRY LOAD OF DUNG! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HEAVENS WERE YOU _KRIFFIN' _THINKING? WHAT BRILLIANT REASON COULD YOU HAVE FOR SNEAKING OUT, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, TO GO TO MY HOME HALFWAY AROUND THE GLOBE?"

She continued screaming and attacking every last bit of him she could find for nearly ten minutes, perhaps even a full quarter of an hour, before her attacks finally began to become sloppy and half-hearted, and then she slumped to the ground, crying hysterically, refusing to look up at him as her entire body shook. Taking his cue, Kitch sat down and joined her, pulling her towards him and holding the young witch as she continued crying, rocking her back and forth in an effort to calm her down and make her feel better, humming along to some slow, soothing tune he'd only just heard for the first time.

After another five or ten minutes slipped by, her sobs finally began falling silent and her body's shaking began weakening rapidly, both of which Kitch took as signs that his girlfriend was calming down.

"Now, if I'm safe, would you like to know why I left the other night?"

She nodded her head.

"I left because…well…because of you."

"Huh?" She asked, sniffling as she looked up at him, confusion etched onto her worn face and in her hoarse voice.

"Remember when I walked in on you singing to Melody?"

She nodded her head in silence.

"Hearing you sing like that, especially for your sick little sister, made me realize just how lucky and proud I am to have you as my girlfriend. I wanted to do something for you, something to make you as happy as I've been all these years."

"What are you talking about?" She whispered, her voice going more hoarse.

"Well," Kitch said, reaching into his cloak now. "During the rush to evacuate you from your old home, it appears that a member of your family got left behind."

"No." She frowned, shaking her head to indicate that he was mistaken. Kitch, in turn, laughed.

"No? You mean to tell me you don't count Jonah as part of your family?" He asked, withdrawing the stuffed Killer Whale he'd found in the remains of her bedroom. Upon seeing this simple, years-old toy, her eyes lit up, returning yet more of their natural color to them.

"How'd you know?" She asked, tears falling from her face.

"I went looking to see if I could find something else, but something told me that Jonah was just as important as what I was looking for, so I decided to bring him back. I had him all set to go when I was captured, so earlier I had mom take me back by your house after the battle with the Black Suns was over."

"How…how'd you know I named him Jonah?"

"Your dad." Kitch explained. "He explained to me how you got Jonah from your mother's mom for your first birthday, back before she died."

"Thanks Kitch: this means a lot to me." She whispered, reaching up to kiss him.

"Happy birthday, Eli." He said, returning her kiss. Her eyes went wide.

"It's already Friday?"

"About an hour ago, yeah." He laughed. "Some birthday it's turning out to be, huh?"

She nodded her head. "Wanna know what hurt me so bad when I thought you'd died?"

"What?"

"The fact that I was keeping a secret from you."

"What secret?"

"You." She answered simply. "I saw you."

"You saw me? What do you-"

"The night you left, do you remember me asking you what you saw in your future?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You asked me that same question, but I never answered. You, I saw you. I've always seen you."

"Nah, I already knew that."

"Y-you knew? How could you-"

"Come on Eli, let's be serious. I'd _have _to be what you see in your future: it's the only way you could ever have put up with me for so long. I mean, it _does_ take something truly special to put up with a best friend, and now a boyfriend, like me."

"It's not that hard." She admitted. "You're kind, sweet, caring, loyal, intelligent, brave, funny, and thoughtful; you're my knight in shinning armor."

"_Hey_." He protested. "You forgot roguishly handsome."

She giggled as she snuggled up against him. "Of _course _you're handsome to me." She agreed. "After all, I'm just now getting out of prison."

"Wow, low blow, Eli, low blow."

"I'm so tired, Kitch." She whispered, shivering. "And hungry…"

"When's the last time you ate?"

"The morning Jessica arrested me."

"WHAT?" He roared, looking down at his girlfriend. "Why not? I know they feed you here-"

"I've been refusing my meals." She explained. "I thought you were dead and after they brought me here, with those dementors everywhere, I lost the will to live…until now."

"Come on then, what do you say we get you home?" He asked, standing up and pulling her to her feet, quickly shedding his blue cloak so that he could wrap it around Elianna and the stuffed animal she was now clutching to her chest.

"I am home." She whispered as he pulled her close to him, now leading her towards the door. "My home's always with you."

"Can I make another confession?" He asked, pausing just shy of the door.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. I always have, I was just too stupid and proud to see it."

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I love you too. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Kitch answered.

"Don't make me sleep alone tonight: I don't want to be alone ever again."

"Never." He whispered, and suddenly very content, he opened the door and escorted her across the threshold, in silence as they crossed the vast lobby to the desk where Lor and Jessica were collecting the clothes Elianna had been wearing when brought in the other day. Both women, in turn, only smiled as they watched the pair approach, as though they might see something no one else could see. Kitch smiled, knowing somehow that he could see it too.

When the smoke cleared, the dust settled, and the death toll was taken, the price of victory against the Black Suns, overall, was, in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic of the United States of America, extremely minor.

As the _Patriotic Post _had reported the morning following the Battle at Outpost Zeta, the Black Suns had announced their return with a stunning massacre of the students and teachers on GAME Island, leaving only a handful alive, six extraordinary students who, with the odds overwhelming them, had decided to fight back and return fire against the invaders. Over the course of the next few days the Black Suns had then tried to get at those few survivors, only to be thwarted time and time again by the combined might of the Ministry of Magic, with limited, minor help from the GAME Island survivors. The new war with the Black Sun syndicate had culminated with the attack on Outpost Zeta just outside of Denver. According to the official statement released by Ministry, an undercover agent had finally managed to uncover the location of the main Black Sun base, and upon discovering the base the agent had then alerted the Ministry that Kitch Grant and several other unidentified individuals had been taken captive by the Black Suns. According to the _Patriotic Post, _the Minister himself had led the final, valiant charge against the Black Suns, personally killing their new leader, Izumi Tatsu.

As listed in the _Patriotic Post_, no Ministry officials had died during the battle, and only three had received minor injuries. All hostages had been rescued safely, and Yvonne Wade, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had been killed as well, making her a national hero overnight.

"_The price of victory in this war was, overall, extremely minor." _The Minister had said. _"While it is true we've forever lost the victims of the GAME Island Massacre we must all understand that, had the Ministry of Magic not acted so quickly, the very fabric of our democracy, the very seam of our great nation, would have been undone."_

Kitch Grant, fourteen-year old wizard-in-training, however, did not believe the price of victory had been that low, not when he took stock of his own, private losses. To destroy the Black Suns he had lost his father, hundreds of friends, rivals, and teachers on GAME Island, a great friend who'd turned out to be his half-brother, an innocence that could never be reclaimed, and he'd since been transformed into a boy who truly was the Dread Lord's son.

Laying there in bed with Elianna, a move agreed upon by all parents involved, giving what she'd recently been through, Kitch reflect on this Ministry position as he watched Elianna sleep. He and his family had all been furious, of course, but the Minister of Magic in America had remained firm that his 'little white lies' would go further towards helping America heal and stabilize following the past week. What good, he'd asked, could come from the nation knowing that such a high-ranking Ministry official had gone bad?

Kitch, of course, had already decided that this couldn't stand as it was, and thinking of this he recalled the letter he'd gone from the now-former editor-in-chief of the _Patriotic Post_, the mother of the daughter whom Pax had died protecting. She'd expressed her sincere gratitude at his fallen brother's actions, stating she'd never be able to pay him what she owed all of the GAME Island survivors. She'd also informed him that she'd begun her own magical newspaper, an international, global paper called the _Global Inquisitor_. Seizing his chance, Kitch had offered her something that would make hers one of the world's greatest papers, on par with America's _Patriotic Post _and Britain's _Daily Prophet_, something would give her paper the jumpstart it needed: an interview with the son of the Dread Lord Imperious, who just also happened to have survived GAME Island and been involved first-hand in the war against the Black Suns.

Kitch smiled as he kissed Elianna's forehead and closed his eyes: The paper was scheduled for release in only a few hours, and Kitch would be getting the first copy when it was, and with that final thought the oblivion of sleep overtook him at long last.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think? Come on, who saw all of that coming down the road beforehand?<strong>

**Don't ask me how long I've been planning on making Yvonne Wade the new Dread Lord, because honestly I couldn't tell you, though I do suspect it began around the time following the attack on Elianna's home in Oregon.**

**Well, Izumi Tatsu escaped to fight another day...I wonder how long it'll be before she returns to haunt Kitch's nightmares once more, and what she'll be up to in the meantime. I suppose only time can tell, huh?**

**And can you believe the Ministry's official position on the situation? Makes you hate politicians more than ever, doesn't it? *Shakes head* That's just sad. Of course, it sounds like Kitch plans on causing them some troubles for such stupid lies, doesn't it? Wonder how well that'll go over? *evil grin***

**And yes, there will be one more chapter to this story before it ends, but don't worry, I'm already working on the sequel, the name of which will be released Monday with the final chapter to _The Sins of the Father._**

**Until next time...**


	15. The Global Inquisitor

**And here it is...at long last...the last chapter! So, what happens next, you ask? Hmm...as always, there's only one way to find out...**

**And again, I do not own _Harry Potter_. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Global Inquisitor<strong>_

{**Location: **Savannah Hill Manor, northern England}

[Saturday, 26 March, 1994 A.D.]

(0900; 9:00 a.m.)

* * *

><p>** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** <em>BREAKING NEWS BULLETIN <em>** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**THE TRUTH ABOUT THE BLACK SUN REBELLIONS**

Xanthia Underwood

_Fourteen years ago, the Dread Lord Imperious was captured at the hands of an elite squad of American Ministry of Magic officials, thus ending the Black Sun Rebellions and restoring peace to the United States of America…_only _for fourteen years._

_Nine days ago, however, the Black Suns made a stunning and explosive return to power with the massacre of GAME Island, leaving all but six students dead by the end of their raid. Over the course of the past week, the Ministry of Magic has been working hard to bring the resurgent Black Suns to heel and ensure that they see justice, and in the late night hours of Thursday night, they succeeded. According to official sources from within the U.S. Ministry of Magic, an undercover agent of the Ministry of Magic discovered the hidden base of the Black Suns and after receiving this intelligence Minister of Magic Harvey Rennin himself led the Ministry forces that raided the compound and either captured or killed all but only a handful of Black Suns members. As reported in the _Patriotic Post _yesterday, the threat of the Black Suns has been neutralized…for good._

"Of course." _Minister of Magic Harvey Rennin said in an exclusive interview with _Inquisitor's _Chief Editor, Xanthia Underwood, speaking from his Maryland home last night. _"The Ministry of Magic considers the security of the American national borders and the citizens therein, both magical and muggle, to be of the utmost importance, the top of our long priority list. The moment we received word that the Gulf Academy of Magical Education was under assault by possible members of the Black Suns Crime Syndicate I immediately mobilized the Ministry of Magic, bringing the full resources and might of this government to bare against the enemies of our peace, security and prosperity. It is my happy fortune to be ale to honestly inform you all that the Black Suns, in turn, have been finished off."

_When asked about the identity of the leader of the resurgent Black Sun rebels, Minister Rennin was very quick in confirming that Izumi Tatsu, who has, for fourteen years, sat alone at the top of the Ministry's Most Wanted list, had assumed command of the organization following the fall of her former master. In a stunning admission, the Minister of Magic for the United States confirms that, during the height of the battle, he dueled and killed Izumi Tatsu._

"I'm very proud of what Minister Rennin accomplished during our final battled against the Black Suns." _Says Magdalena Grayson, acting Interim Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _"We always try to take our targets alive whenever possible, for while we are the only magical community to actively use the death penalty we nevertheless believe firmly that killing our targets, as a sentence for crimes or in the heat of battle, should be nothing more or less than a last resort, and the Minister did just that, making every effort and beyond to reign Izumi Tatsu and her followers in alive. However, when that became impossible he never hesitated in doing what he had to do, including cutting down Izumi Tatsu with her own Killing Curse."

_Late yesterday afternoon, with the Black Sun Rebellions now officially considered over, the Ministry of Magic held a mass funeral and ceremony service for the lives lost in the horrible massacre of GAME Island. In attendance were the school's only survivors: Kitch Grant, Elianna Kasumi, Tabitha Harding, Duran Detreo, and Rainie Underwood. On order of the Ministry of Magic, Kitch Grant, Elianna Kasumi, Tabitha Harding, Duran Detreo, and Billy Detreo (who has since died) were all awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class, for their efforts in holding off the Black Sun invasion of the school until Ministry officials arrived to secure the area. In addition, Pax Onasi, killed while saving a young girl, Rainie Underwood, was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, posthumously for showing outstanding courage even as his life was under threat. Yvonne Wade, the late Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was also awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, for dying in the line of duty while combating the evil of the Black Sun Syndicate._

"We have suffered so very much over the past eight days." _Minister Rennin said during his speech yesterday afternoon at what remained of the school. _"The price of victory in this war was, overall, extremely minor. While it is true we've forever lost the victims of the GAME Island Massacre we must all understand that, had the Ministry of Magic not acted so quickly, the very fabric of our democracy, the very seam of our great nation, would have been undone."

_This has been received with a mixture of outrage and applause across the American continent, but perhaps the single loudest cry of outrage comes from the British Isles, where one of the school's survivors has since moved to as he prepares to begin attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_In an exclusive interview obtained by the _Global Inquisitor, _I had the privilege of visiting the British Isles, sitting down one-on-one with Mr. Grant himself._

_On the outside he seems to be a very common and average wizarding teenager, enjoying his break before the start of next term. However, it quickly becomes apparent that he, along with his friends and fellow survivors, Elianna Kasumi and Tabitha Harding, have seen far more than any child their age should ever be cursed with. With such a great volume of issues to discuss, I decided to get straight down to the bottom by beginning at the top, asking our three survivors to take us through the assault on GAME Island from the very beginning._

"I'd woken up to get a drink of water when I discovered we were under attack." _Kitch Grant explained. _"After realizing that I'd seen them, several members of the Black Suns attempted to attack me, but I fell back to my dormitory, where I woke the other three members of my squad up from their sleep." _(For more information on the structure of student learning environments on GAME Island, see page A1b)_

"We were able to escape our dormitory." _Elianna Kasumi added, leaving nothing out of her accounts of the assault on the island. _"As squad leader, I handed over command of our squad to Kitch, who's better with tactics and combat than I could ever hope to be."

"At this point," _Mr. Grant says, smoothly taking over for his friend. _"I decided to split our squad up into two halves; Elianna and I, along with Duran and Billy Detreo, moved for the Hall of Records, where we believed the Black Suns were trying to remove the legendary Thunder Stone from its resting place." _(For more information on the Thunder Stone, see page A1c)_

"While Kitch and Elianna went to protect the Thunder Stone, Pax Onasi and I made our way to the school's Floo House, the primary entry point onto the Island." _Adds Tabitha Harding, the third and final surviving member of the Omega Squad. _"We managed to fight our way inside, and I went ahead to alert the Ministry of Magic while Pax Onasi held the Floo House so that Ministry forces could safely return to the island."

_As miss Harding recounts her story she is unable to hold back the tears, her bright brown eyes glistening sadly in remembrance of the friend she and her fellows have lost, thus bringing us to the subject of how, exactly, Pax Onasi died, a subject kept classified thus far by the Ministry of Magic, who has released only that he died in combat showing undue bravery._

"Pax Onasi," _Mr. Grant defends ferociously, sounding much more like a lion now as he remembers his fallen friend._ "Was a brilliant wizard-in-training, the most intelligent person of our age that any of us have ever met. He died saving _your daughter_, madam Underwood, killed from behind by none other than Izumi Tatsu herself. _I _saw him die, right in front of me, closer to me than you are now. I watched, unable to save him as his life was snuffed out like some candle, as the life faded from his eyes, his soul passing to the Beyond."

_I continue listening as Mr. Grant, his eyes now so haunted the appear to be nearly dead, describes his encounter with the legendary ghost-like Izumi Tatsu._

"I thought I was ready to take her on." _He confesses with a small laugh that has no humor to it. _"I was prepared to defeat her that night…and I've never felt so helpless. Her command of the Cruciatus Curse has taught me a new respect for pain. The Cruciatus Curse is pain in its purest, simplest, and ultimate form. It's pain that's beyond pain, a kind of hurting that makes pain itself seem sweet and kind. It makes your bones feel like they're on fire, like your body's burning up from a place you didn't even know existed deep inside of you. It feels like a trillion and more shards of glass, razor sharp edges that hurt simply by looking at them, are flowing through every inch of your body, like the greatest ax cutting into your side."

_Mr. Grant continues to explain how he managed to escape Izumi Tatsu's would-be lethal assault on him, saved at the hands of his mother, Lor Grant, who, we can reveal, has spent the past months working with the American Department of Magical Education and was at the Ministry when the alert came through of the attack on her son's school. He then reveals that it was following this confrontation that he watched in horror as Pax Onasi was cut down from behind._

_Yes, it would appear that on that night alone, when GAME Island was destroyed, that these young teenagers had been through enough. However, as the _Global Inquisitor _is about to reveal, that was only the beginning._

"The next night my family and I were discussing whether or not I should continue my magical education. Both my parents are muggles, you see, and what happened on GAME Island scared them both a great deal." _Elianna Kasumi confesses. _"However, as I stepped outside I noticed several dark figures approaching our house, and as they passed under a street lamp I realized they were members of the Black Suns."

_Indeed you are reading correctly: as it has been rumored for several days now, the Black Suns launched a follow-up attack on the muggle home of one of the survivors of their previous night's massacre._

"I attempted to get my family out to safety," _Kasumi continues on, unshed tears now glistening in her eyes as well. _"But we were cut off and forced to retreat and hide in my bedroom, my few spells the only thing left to stop them."

_It would appear, now, that our intrepid young heroine might be trapped, yes, but what she describes next is nothing short of miraculous, help from beyond the grave._

"A year ago Pax Onasi created fake coins that also served as portkeys." _She explains as I ask her how she managed to survive._ "Activating when any one of our squad gets into trouble, the others can use it as a portkey, which teleports them directly to the fourth coin's location, allowing us to provide immediate aid and support when needed."

_Though I am foresworn not to reveal any additional details for safety reasons, I have managed to inspect the coins mentioned and found myself impressed by a thirteen year-old's mastery of a charm that even most Ministry witches and wizards have great troubles in performing._

"I was in bed when I got the alert from Elianna, and Tabitha was in St. Woodruff's at the time." _Mr. Grant explains. _"I ordered our family house-elf to alert my mother and the Ministry of Magic while I took the portkey ahead to try and buy her some more time. I had no idea what kind of enemy forces we were facing, but I knew that, after the previous night, we could hold out until helped arrived. Arrogant, I know, but my best friend was in trouble and I couldn't just sit there doing nothing, you know? So yeah, I went to her side, and together we did manage to hold out long enough for the Ministry to arrive."

_Two adolescent teenagers, managing to hold off an army of Black Suns, by themselves, with only a few years of magical education between them? This seems more like a children's muggle fairy tell than it does real-life, but sitting across the table from these three friends one can't help but wonder if, perhaps, there is indeed more than meets the eye. Regardless, this begs one question, the question I never hesitated._

"Oh a little bit of this and a touch of that." _Kitch Grant answered mysteriously, a childish smile taking over his face. _"At one point, though, I do remember hiding _my _wand up my sleeves and then tossing Eli's out into the hallway to make them believe we surrendered, and I bluffed them into believing that I'd left my own wand at home in my hurry to get there, and, to my surprise, they bought it."

_In surprise, I continue to listen as their story unfolds, listening in silence as Kitch Grant recounts again facing Izumi Tatsu and again being taught a whole new lesson in pain, though yet again the Ministry of Magic arrived in time to ward off any danger._

"The next few days were relatively quiet as my family and I, Elianna and her small family among us, got situated into our new home. Monday night, however, for reasons that are between my family and me, I decided to go back to our old home and then fly my broom to Elianna's abandoned home, and while there I was ambushed by over a dozen Black Sun members, and in the process I _was _captured."

_And of course, the Ministry did confirm that Kitch Grant was being held hostage at the time of their raid on the hidden Black Suns compound…_

"Oh no,"_ Mr. Grant corrects me almost immediately. _"This time the Ministry failed to come riding to my rescue. I was out all day Tuesday and most of Wednesday, and when I finally came to and discovered I was being held prisoner, the Dread Lord demanded I be brought before her, and during our 'discussion', I overpowered her, took back my wand and as well as her own, freed another prisoner, and together we managed to fight our way out of the base, where I was then able to summon my family's house-elf and came home."

_Of course, as many of those who read the _Patriotic Post_ are aware, Kitch Grant was actually declared dead earlier this week, his body having been discovered inside of the Kasumi household._

"It was an unidentified body." _Mr. Grant quickly explains. _"The Black Suns transfigured the body into looking exactly like me so that they could make the world believe I was dead."

_Of course, as I so quickly pointed out, this makes no sense at all. Why, I was quick to ask, did the Black Suns go through so much trouble?_

"For all their talk about having the American magical community's best interests in mind, there's one important fact the Minister left out during that long-winded speech of his." _The young warlock informs me without hesitation. _"The Black Suns have been after one thing this entire time, from the attack on GAME Island to the final battle at their hidden base."

_And this, of course, begs an answer to one very important question…_

"Me." _He tells me without blinking or batting an eyelash. _"From the moment they returned the Black Suns were after me to become the next Dread Lord."

_Again, this makes no sense; why would they target a mere boy to take up the mantle of Dread Lord._

"Who better to replace the Dread Lord than his only living son?" _He asks a stunned reporter. _"Because of the sins my father committed during his reign as the Dread Lord Imperious, my friends, myself, and countless innocents have been forced to suffer untold horrors."

_But is his father not, in truth, the hero Matthias Grant, reported to have died _stopping _the Dread Lord?_

"Matthias Grant was seduced by the power magic gave him." _Mr. Grant explains, a determined look overtaking his face. _"He became the Dread Lord to mold the world into a vision he saw fit, to the gallows with the law and justice. He fell only after my mother, mere hours after I was born, confronted and dueled him, defeating him and incarcerating him within Lusankya Prison for the rest of his days."

_And the Ministry of Magic just covered this up? Even with my reputation for being open to the truth in its limitless forms, I confess that I began questioning at this point whether or not I was being given the truth or some work of fiction invented by children who have gone places most adults could never go._

"This wouldn't be the first nor the last cover-up from the Ministry." _Tabitha Harding adds. _"What the Ministry has failed to reveal to the American community of witches and wizards is that not only did Izumi Tatsu escape, but she wasn't the one in charge of the Black Suns."

_In truth, the newly-ordained Dread Lord, the _Global Inquisitor _can exclusively reveal, was none other than Yvonne Wade, supposedly-late Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

"She told us the truth of these recent events under the effect of the truth potion known as Veritaserum." _Elianna Kasumi confirms._ "She made this confession directly in front of the Minister of Magic himself."

_At this point I found myself unable to believe such a story, and as though sensing my doubts, young Kitch Grant offers to let me view the memories of the confession made by madam Wade before she was tucked away inside of Lusankya. For the readers who don't know, memories can be collected and viewed at leisure via use of a rare artifact known as a pensive, one of which young Mr. Grant confesses to having inherited from the late Pax Onasi, whom, he revealed, is his long-lost half-brother, the son of the fallen Lord Imperious and Izumi Tatsu._

_On I walked, and with Mr. Grant at my side I did indeed view the memories of what happened, and though memories can also be forged and tampered with, I have come to believe that the Ministry has been covering up a great deal from the American community._

"I asked the Minister, yesterday, during the ceremonies at GAME Island, why he was so determined to feed such lies to the American magical community." _Mr. Grant reveals. _"He told me that the magical community of the United States was not yet ready to learn that one of their greatest leaders had run afoul of the line between right and wrong, and by believing she'd died as a hero that the nation's magical population would heal easier and quicker."

_Indeed. When the _Global Inquisitor _attempted to reach Minister Rennin for comment on these new-found allegations, he was unavailable for comment, though his office did release the following statement:_

_**The Ministry of Magic of the United States of America does sympathize with all who lost loved ones last week during the massacre at the Gulf Academy of Magical Education, and we apologize most sincerely that the Black Suns couldn't have been detected and brought to justice sooner. With this tragedy those families have not only lost their loved ones but America's magical future will be dimmed for decades to come as the region struggles to overcome such a loss.**_

_**We are also most saddened to hear the false allegations being leveled against us by Mr. Grant, miss Kasumi, and miss Harding. It is not the Ministry's policy to cover up the truth, even if that truth is unpleasant. It is equally saddening, in the eyes of the Ministry, that such fine young heroes, the future of the magical world, have chosen to allow the spotlight and pressures that come with such fame to addle their minds and personalities, though, of course, recent events must be taken into account and as such we are confident that these outrageous claims are merely the byproduct of the trauma they've suffered lately. We remain hopeful, therefore, that with proper treatment the children will return to their original state and remember the events of the past week as they truly happened.**_

_**Minister Rennin would also like to add that the American magical community, though grieving, are strong and resilient as ever, and are ever vigilante, and as such they will clearly see through such lies and might, if these falsities continue, go from seeing them as heroes to seeing them as villains akin to the Black Sun Syndicate itself.**_

"None of us want the spotlight." _Mr. Grant defends, refusing to budge on the stance he and his friends have taken. _"All we want is to see justice done, for all involved. We want our friends to rest in peace knowing that those responsible are being punished according to their transactions, not awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, and made a national hero for what she did! We want to see them arresting real criminals and traitors, not one of GAME Island's surviving heroes."

_While the Ministry of Magic remains by its claims that it covered nothing up and that these allegations are simply the result of trauma-addled brains, this reporter shall now leave it up to the American community of witches, wizards, sorcerers, and sorceresses to decide which version of events they shall believe, and while the _Global Inquisitor _tries to remain objective and unbiased in all of its stories, this reporter does believe the Ministry of Magic of the United States of America, as with that nation's muggle government, has become mired and bogged down by cover-ups, conspiracies, and political maneuvering. Reporting on the scene for the _Global Inquisitor, _this is Chief Editor Xanthia Underwood._

* * *

><p>Kitch Grant looked up, having at last finished reading the front page of the first edition of the new international magical newsprint, <em>The Global Inquisitor, <em>to the small collection of family and friends sitting around the breakfast table.

"Wow." Jessica moaned, shaking her head. "Does the phrase 'political shitstorm' mean anything to _any_ of you?"

"I bet that's made the Ministry of Magic a bunch of happy little witches and wizards." Raven added, smiling. "I bet it won't be too long before they try to put a price on your head and get some hotshot bounty hunter to try and silence you."

"I don't think they'd take it that far." Jessica countered, taking a drink of water from her goblet.

"Of course you don't." Tabby retorted with a roll of her eyes. "You're Jessica Perfect-Miss-Ministry Grant: the Ministry of Magic can do no wrong as far as you're concerned."

"I do agree there are some truths the magical community are better off not knowing, yes, but I also agree that this is one time the Ministry's in the wrong...for the most part. Still, I don't really know what good will come from the entire magical community knowing the truth about dad and the Dread Lord. I mean-"

"I didn't reveal that so much for the American magical community as I did it for us." Kitch explained, finishing off the last of his pumpkin juice as he spoke.

"What do you mean, 'for us'?" Jessica asked.

"Well, from since before he fell, we've always lived in the shadows of what he did, of the evil damage he inflicted during his reign of power. In the public's eyes, however, we've always lived in the shadows of not the Dread Lord but a quasi-legendary hero who died stopping him."

"Yeah, and?" Jessica egged him on.

"Well, I think it's time for people to move on." Kitch answered. "It's time for them to know the truth about dad and his dark past, to know exactly the depth of the shadows we've been living behind for most of our lives, and to know that the actions of one single man does never have to dictate the future, and to know that even in the greatest darkness there still shines light, light only waiting to be turned on."

"That's not half bad, little brother." Zannah said, an admiring tone to her voice. "Wisdom well beyond most fourteen year-old boys…and girls for that matter."

"Yeah?" Elianna asked with a laugh, smiling as she reached over to grab Kitch's hand into her own. "Wait until you find out what his plans for this coming summer are."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Brawley muttered, drinking heavily from a bottle of mead.

"Oh, nothing much." He answered with a laugh. "I plan on being a normal teenaged wizard this summer. Go swimming, explore my new home, go see the World Cup like mom said yesterday, and maybe, if I have any spare time, free dad from Lusankya."

Brawley sputtered, dropping the bottle of mead as he began choking on the liquid already in his mouth, and even as she gently patted him on his back the man's wife's eyes were wide, studying Kitch as though only _just _seeing him properly for the first time.

"Y-you're joking, right Kitch?" Tabitha asked. "I mean, I know you've had some bad jokes in the past, but this one is-"

"I'm being perfectly honest." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But…but…_why_?" She pressed.

"No idea." He answered. "Just seemed like the right thing to do."

"The _right thing to do_?" Jessica asked, dumbfounded. "How, in the nine levels of hell, is freeing Imperious from Lusankya the right _kriffin' _thing to do?"

"First off, he's not Imperious, he is Matthias Grant, _our father_, and second, were it not for him we'd never have found where Outpost Zeta was hidden and thus we'd still be worrying about where the Black Suns were going to strike next. Oh, and the fact that, when I needed it the most, he gave me the proper advice and steps to take to avoid falling to the Dark Side _might _also be a contributing factor to my decision."

"What you're talking about, Kitch, what you're considering…it's never before been done." Bethesda added. "Not in Britain, not in America, nowhere on Earth. _Never _has a wizard who's fallen fully to the Dark Side been redeemed."

"Not to mention the fact that _Imperious _was lucky to escape execution for his crimes during his reign as Dread Lord." Jessica added. "Kitch, the U.S. Ministry of Magic will _never _agree to releasing Imperious or even _commuting _his sentence."

"She's right, kid." Brawley added. "Imperious went too far into the darkness when he fell; they'll never believe he's fully redeemed, even if his son does."

"Oh, I know that." Kitch answered. "But come on Brawley, do think that's going to stop me."

"Oh no." Jessica cut in, sounding as though she'd suddenly realized her younger brother's plan. "Oh no, no, no, _hell_ no. You're not seriously planning on breaking him out of Lusankya…are you?"

"Come on, Jessie, seriously?" Kitch asked, transfixing his sister with what he hoped was a cold stare. "Do you _honestly _expect me to be naïve enough, stupid enough, to tell you if I was planning on breaking dad out of prison? I'd find myself chucked into Azkaban or Lusankya so fast I'd not even be able to say 'Qudditch'.

"What are you trying to imply, little brother?" She asked dangerously, returning his stare.

"The obvious." He answered back, meeting his sister's challenge. "The moment you found out I was planning to break dad free of Lusankya you'd turn me in and have me arrested on as many charges as you could. After all, _Perfect-Miss-Ministry_, everyone here knows just how important the law is to you."

"And who was it who helped mom cover up four murders committed by a fourteen year-old _kid_?"

"That was different, Jess, and you know it. You did that, not for my protection, as you might try and claim, but because you didn't want me being locked up in Lusankya, because you believed at the time that being inside of that prison would put me closer to dad and thus in a position to be fully turned by the Black Suns. You weren't so much protecting me as you were denying them their weapon of choice, and we all know it. Still, you can all rest assured that I'm not going to do something so stupid as break him out of prison, though now that you mention it that idea does have some merit."

"You know the Ministry will never free him, and yet you're not planning on breaking him out of prison?" Tabitha asked. "What, exactly, do you plan on doing, then?"

"The U.S. Ministry isn't the only body capable of overturning his conviction or ordering his release from prison."

"Yeah, now I'm confused." Zannah confessed, looking from her brother to Jessica. Raven however, took in a sharp breath of air as though she realized what he was planning to do.

"No, Kitch." She muttered. "It'd never, in a million years, work."

"What wouldn't work?" Tabby asked.

"He plans on going over the head of the U.S. Ministry by taking the case all the way to the International Confederation of Wizards." Elianna confessed.

"You're _what_?" Jessica roared, jumping to her feet. "No, Kitch, I'm sorry, but I can't allow-"

"You're not in a position to allow anything, Jessica Nicole." Lor answered, entering the kitchens to join everyone else, Elianna's parents following right behind her.

"Thank the maker you're here, mom." Jessica breathed. "Wait until you hear-"

"That Kitch plans on going before the International Confederation of Wizards and asking them to order that your father be released for the part he played in the destruction of the Black Suns?" Lor finished.

"You…you _know _about this?"

"Of course I do." Lor laughed. "I was the one to suggest the ICW to begin with."

"You _what_?"

"Would you rather him pursue the matter through legal channels or do something like, say, breaking him out from prison illegally?"

"Mom, this is…it's stupid and ill-conceived. You, of all people, should know how dangerous Imperious is."

"_Matthias _made many mistakes during his past, yes, and he deserves to be punished. However, the man who helped me save my son, _your brother_, was no more the Dread Lord Imperious than I am Lord Voldemort, and I've come to see that there are punishments worse, far worse, than prison and death. Your father, whether he's freed or not, will suffer the rest of his days for what he did, in more ways than one. The man I retrieved from Lusankya Fortress Thursday afternoon was more like the man I fell in love with than he ever was before I arrested him."

"Oh no." Jessica moaned, slapping her face with her palm. "Next thing I know he's not only going to be free but you'll be remarried and he'll be back living here full-time."

"Not in my lifetime." Lor answered. "I know longer love your father, Jessica, and nothing will ever change that. However, I _do _love my children, and if Kitch believes his father's returned to the light then yes, I'm willing to support him as he tries to confirm that suspicion."

""Exactly." Elianna added. "I trust Kitch with my life, and through all of this I've come to trust his instincts and his judgment too. I trust Kitch, Jessie, and if he trusts his father then so do I."

"She makes a valid point Jessica." Zannah added. "If our father has indeed gone good again then why shouldn't he be given a second chance? Hell, it'd be kind of nice to have a father in our lives."

"And, if Kitch is right," Raven joined in. "And dad _does _get free, I suspect I could learn some great forms of magic, magic that'd make me even better being one of the world's top bounty hunters."

"Bah!" Brawley spat. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw a troll. But, I reckon young Kitch has earned our trust, and I trust him to do what is right in the end."

"As do I, no matter how stupid what he's doing may seem to be."

Kitch smiled, filling up his goblet once more and taking another heavy drink of pumpkin juice. The Black Suns might be finished, but he had a very strange feeling that, even with his trip to Hogwarts half a year away, he would regardless have a very busy summer ahead of him. Elianna again squeezed his hand from under the table, and he suddenly felt much calmer and more confident. Regardless, he knew, it'd be a summer he'd likely never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this was more of a review chapter than anything else, but it still felt like the right thing to add. I don't know why, but it did.<strong>

**So, now that the Black Sun Rebellions have ended, where do we go from here? What happens next? Does Kitch continue with his plans to move forward and attend Hogwarts? Hmmm...I suppose there's only one way to find out...and of course, that's by reading the sequel, which is to be entitled _Harry Potter and the Labyrinth of Evil._**

**Well, until the next time...**


End file.
